Vegas Baby!
by jslack
Summary: Bella travels to Vegas with her two best friends to try to forget her past relationship. Lives will forever be changed after the girls meet Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. How will they deal when they discover one pair got married and despise one another?
1. 1 Waking Up in Vegas Part 1

**VEGAS, BABY**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognizable characters. Those belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter One: Waking Up In Vegas- Naked

Bella POV

I awoke to the feeling of summer heat on my body and a jackhammer in my head. Forcing my eyes to remain closed, I twisted in the sheets. This could very well be the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in. I nuzzled into the soft pillow seeking the perfect position. As I twisted and turned I noticed a difference. A difference in the way I usually felt waking up. One eye opened to observe. My senses were immediately assaulted by the strangeness. My hands quickly patted at my body. Wait, what?? My body shot up and the sheet fell to reveal my naked breast. In panic, my head shot side to side to see who was there. What. The. Hell.

Alone. Naked. In what was easily a $10,000.00 bed with the Las Vegas skyline watching me through floor to ceiling windows that replaced three of the walls. Looking further I saw a plush, leather sofa, decorative palm trees, and a beautiful cherry armoire. How is this possible? I was surrounded by overindulgence, and overindulgence was not my thing. My brain searched for the memory. Nothing. Wait, there's something. I vaguely remembered the craps table. Hmmm… Maybe I won. Doubting my luck, I began further evaluation. Sliding my feet from the billowy comforter I noticed something shiny underneath. I reached to pull it out and…. No, no, no, no, no. Not possible. I dropped it as if it were on fire as my head went into my hands and my body heaved in a hyperventilating motion. A condom wrapper.

A condom wrapper that ensures two things:

At one time there was a condom in that wrapper.

And

b. In the very recent past a condom was removed from said wrapper.

Combining this knowledge with the fact that I currently see one of my shoes beside the sofa, my lacy bra hanging from a palm tree, and the dress Alice forced me to wear in a puddle on the floor confirmed that I had not slept alone after hitting it big at the craps table therefore allowing a room upgrade.

My mind raced as it tried to recoup some memory of last night. My chest tightened in panic. Where had I been? Who had I been with? How did I get here? My phone! I needed to find my phone. I would call Alice and she would fill in all the blanks. I stumbled from the bed in a hurry, my feet getting caught in the sheet and as expected, I plummeted to the floor. I jerked my feet under my body and quietly cursed gravity. Phone, phone, phone. Where are you? I began crawling across the floor. Aha! Not phone, but panties. That's a start. Put those on. Bra overhead- put that on too. I stood and made my way through the suite searching for my phone. Suddenly I stopped.

Shower.

Someone is in the shower. _Holy shit Bella! _I cursed my own stupidity inwardly. _Of course you wouldn't be lucky enough for whoever brought you here to have left you to make a safe and less humiliating walk of shame._ Hearing the shower turn off, my body stilled. I stood virtually naked on the hard wood floor staring at the closed door that housed the lost memory of last night. No time to escape, no time to think. I consecutively heard and saw the doorknob turn. Involuntarily, my body lurched behind the nearest palm tree, which undoubtedly did not provide very much cover. My eyes caught a glimpse of bronze hair, pale chest, chiseled stomach, and towel covered waist. As my eyes met his very green ones his lips curved into a crooked grin and my mind was flooded with memories.

_Bar._

_Tequila._

_Body shots._

_Bronze._

_Green._

_Rose._

_Alice._

_Tequila._

_Salt._

_Lime._

_Touch._

_Electricity._

_Limo._

_Chapel._

_Aisle._

_Flowers._

_Tequila._

_Lips._

_Lobby._

_Click._

_Crash._

_Fall._

_Lips._

_Hair._

_Pull._

_Tug._

_Buttons._

_Shower._

_Windows._

_Sofa._

_Arms._

_Legs._

I reeled in the memories and snapped my jaw shut as he cleared his throat. His half grin appeared cockier as he shoved himself from the doorframe. His smile disappeared as he flippantly tossed an object on the floor in front of me. The first words from his mouth were harsh and cold. "Good Morning Mrs. Cullen".


	2. 2 Waking Up in Vegas Part 2

Chapter 2 Waking Up In Vegas- Naked

Disclaimer: I do not own.

A/N Thanks so much for the fave and alert adds! It excites me that people are excited to read what I write. And the reviews make me super happy, so feel free! This chapter earns the "M" rating! Also, Edward's POV has quite a bit more language in it. It's my first go at writing smut; so let me know what you think. I'll take the good, bad, and the ugly. So, give it to me!

Edward POV

Mmm… Soft, Sweet, Naked, Strawberries. I inhaled deeply as I rolled under the sheets. Crunch, Crinkle- smack! I slapped at the annoying paper stuck to my back. I jerked it around quickly and opened my eyes. After allowing my vision time to adjust, I scanned the piece of paper. "State of Nevada?" I spoke to myself barely above a whisper. "Certificate of Marriage?"My body stiffened. At the same moment I felt a stir behind me. Slowly, I turned to face my most recent fuck up. Hmmm… Not bad. Milky skin, long, brown hair, actually, quite nice, if I do say so myself. I turned back to the paper to find her name. Isabella. Isabella Swan. Apparently Cullen now. I scowled. I slipped out of the bed noticing my nakedness and took several condom wrappers with me. My lips involuntarily curled up. Damn, I wish I remembered that. As I pulled my pants on, my eyes grazed her bare leg twisted to the outside of the sheet. I fought the urge to take a quick peek underneath. Exquisite, I'm sure. With my inherited good looks I always attract the most beautiful women. The examples of that were plentiful.

I continued through the suite noticing the litter of clothing throughout. Grinning again, a pretty black bra caught my attention. My finger couldn't resist grazing it and I cursed my lack of memory. "Fuck!" I nearly yelled as I stepped on something sharp. Examining my foot I saw the cracked jewel case. Picking it up I carefully read the black print. "Cullen Wedding, June 20, 2009". Well, Happy Birthday to me. I searched my brain to no avail. No memory of that.

I continued to the kitchen and found my phone. Jasper. He had to know. I decided to step into the hall to make the call. No need to wake Sleeping Beauty until I figured this shit out. I scrolled through my contacts finding Jazz and pressed send. His annoying country ringback blared into my aching head. Just as I started to disconnect he answered.

"Hello" he drew longer than necessary.

"Jasper. What the hell happened last night?" I nearly yelled.

"What the fuck are you yelling about Cullen?" he apparently recognized my tone.

"Well, I just woke up next to a bitch in my fucking bed and I don't have a fucking clue as to how she got there."

"Score, man."

"Oh, you haven't heard the best part." He waited. "I had a damn 'State of Nevada' marriage certificate stuck to my back and a handful of condom wrappers piercing my leg."

He was silent.

It was deafening.

"Nothing, huh?" I asked.

"Dude, I vaguely remember body shots, dancing, limo, oh wait… Chapel?"

"Fuck." The only word that would escape my lips. "Tell me this is a sick joke Jazz." I pleaded.

"Man, I was too drunk to pull some shit like that off." And I believed him.

"Alright then." I paused and pinched the bridge of my nose. "This is easily fixed. Cost is not an object. Completely concealable from Mom and Dad. Easy, right?"

"Yeah, as long as wifey agrees to that." He laughed. Not Funny. And I apparently was not the only one to think so.

"Ow!" Jasper gasped, as I heard a high-pitched voice, "What the hell are you talking about Jazzy?" Jazzy? Who the hell was that? After a scuffle, a laugh, the phone being dropped and then retrieved he was back on the line.

"You there, Cullen?" He asked.

"Who the hell was that?" I wondered aloud. I heard a door slam on the other end.

"That was Alice. One of your wife's friends." He was trying to be funny. Not amused at all. "She's amazing and now pissed because I just had to tell her that your stupid ass married Bella last night." Like I was the only one present. Jasper remembered the chapel so they must've been there too.

"Whatever Jasper. I'm in the middle of what is thus far, the biggest fucking fuck up of my life. This could be very bad if this girl doesn't agree with me on getting this marriage annulled. How the hell could you have let me do something so utterly stupid?" I spat through the phone.

"Sorry Man. Like I said, I was wasted, too. Look, Alice and I are showering and we'll be there. I suggest you call your lawyer."

I dialed my lawyer's number and left an urgent voice mail. I knew he'd call me back. My spontaneous and often juvenile demeanor usually proved quite profitable for him. On the surface I am a very successful business owner. In reality, I am immature and overindulgent when it comes to my behavior as well as my spending. The bar that I own with Jasper and Emmett in New York is very lucrative. My bottomless trust fund allows for more lavish things.

After an internal debate, I decided to shower before dealing with the problem lying in my bed. I stepped quietly to the bathroom. Damn, more condoms. It must've been one crazy night. I gave the DVD one more glance before tossing it on the vanity. As I stepped into the shower the surrounding walls jolted my memory. My entire body, mind, and possibly my soul remembered. My body reacted as my mind replayed the events.

_Bella, as I now remembered she preferred, soft, wet, slick, and silky. Her long locks cascaded down her back as she tilted her head into the water. I pulled her body flush to mine. A small moan filled the air. I bit at her collarbone. Her hands roamed the planes of my back as I cupped her breast and took her taut nipple into my mouth. Another sound escaped her throat. I recalled longing to hear my name. She hungrily crashed her lips to mine. Pushing her against the cold tile, I reached behind me seeking a condom from the roll I had grabbed from my stock in my overnight bag. She took it from my hand. I watched as she ripped the casing and removed the dreaded barrier. I wanted to be inside her skin to skin. I wanted to feel her warmth encompass me. Her body slid down my chest and her legs left my waist. She took me in her hand and rolled the condom over my tip and down my shaft. The sensation was extraordinary. I jerked at the hair at the nape of her neck and lifted her nearly weightless body with my other hand. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her ankles locked behind me as I kissed her with vigor. My length teased at her hot core. She pressed her forehead to mine and our eyes met as I entered her for the first time. We simultaneously moaned. Tight and hot. That was the description at the forefront of my memory. So tight. I stopped to allow her time to adjust, momentarily wondering if this was her first time. That thought was brief as the soft sounds leaving her body assaulted me. She moved slowly. I moaned and grunted. Our pace quickened. Our eyes never breaking the connection. I had never experienced anything comparable to the intensity of the surging electricity between us. Her body began to tense. I knew she was close and was relieved due to the fact that I wasn't sure how much longer I would last. "Edward, Edward, Edward!" She chanted loudly as she rode out her orgasm. It was my reward and my undoing. We came hard and together._

Dammit. Now I had a fucking hard on. Remembering was not aiding in the task at hand. Hand? Hmmm…I could…. Jesus, Cullen. Get it together. This is fucked up. You've got to get your shit together, forget this girl, and concentrate on getting this mess fixed. I shut the shower off and stepped out. I quickly dried off and prepared myself to deal with the "issue" on the other side of that door. On the other side of that door with my clean clothes. Shit. I wrapped the towel around my waist, grabbed the evidence, stepped out, and there she was. Half naked. Behind a palm tree? Blushing furiously. Her eyes perused my body as mine returned the gesture. Our eyes met and it happened again. That damn electric charge. Momentarily wondering if she felt it too I half smiled. I quickly wiped the traitor smile off my face and pushed from the doorframe. Tossing the DVD at her feet I spat, "Good Morning Mrs. Cullen".


	3. 3 Whored Up in Vegas

Chapter 3 Whored Up in Vegas

Disclaimer: I do not own.

A/N This chapter isn't very long. Chapter four will make up for it. I have a hard time with Bella's POV. I'm working on it though. Hope I did her justice. Enjoy!

Bella POV

I stood frozen for an insurmountable length of time. My eyes on the object at my feet. I forced my body to bend and retrieve it. The black letters formed the words I dreaded most. **"Cullen Wedding, June 20, 2009."** Shit, shit, shit. The prayer that the "chapel, aisle, flowers" part of my memory was only a nightmare had not been answered. My next instinct was to cover my blushing body. I recalled seeing my dress somewhere on the floor. My eyes searched. Finding it, I walked over and slid it over my hips. I fumbled with the zipper and tensed as he spoke. "Water?" At least he was polite. I took the Evian from his hand. "Thanks." I spoke quietly as I continued to fight with the stubborn zipper.

"Here. Allow me." He offered.

I turned. I guess we'll go with this polite thing.

His fingers brushed the skin on my back and I felt the electricity from my memory. My breath caught and he stalled. I momentarily wondered if he felt it too, so I chanced a glance over my shoulder. Our eyes met and I knew he did. He jerked the zipper roughly and turned away. I saw my shoes and stepped to get them.

"You might want to take a look at this." He handed me a piece of paper. "It was stuck to my back this morning."

I took the paper more for the information of his first name than for the confirmation of what my mind had already told me.

"Look, Isabella," he started.

"Its Bella" I interrupted.

"Whatever." Not polite at all, I decided. "I will make this go away. We'll get an annulment. I've already left a message for my lawyer."

I nodded in agreement, but his attitude did not escape my attention.

"Where's my phone?" I asked trying to prevent the sob that lurked in my chest.

"You might check the kitchen."

I lifted my head and looked at him. Cocky and egotistical. That's all I saw. I had to get out of here. I grabbed my shoes and stalked to the kitchen. I wanted to cry. I couldn't believe what I had done. I had gotten whored up in Vegas, that's what I had done. My entire life I had played it safe, always by the rules. One stupid weekend, that's all it took to verify that my way had always been right. Alice and Rose had begged me for years to loosen up, have a little fun. I caved to their demands for one weekend and look what happened. I barely remember getting married to this complete stranger, with whom I apparently had a lot of sex with, I don't know where I am or where my friends are and I can't find my damn phone! Ugh, why did I let them talk me into this? This is their fault. Why couldn't they just let me be "safe Bella"? I felt the tears begin to fall. Forcing them to stop, I spoke in my strongest voice.

"Do you happen to remember any of this?"

"No. Although, there are parts I certainly wish I could." He said as his eyes perused up and down my body.

Suddenly feeling self conscious I crossed my arms over my chest. His smirk at my action further confirmed the cocky egotistical theory and added asshole womanizer to my consensus. Rolling my eyes, I turned to continue the search for my phone.

"I have to get out of here." I spoke aloud this time.

Finding my phone, I scrolled for Alice's number. Six missed calls, six voice mails, and eight text messages. Just as I realized something must be wrong, there was a knock at the door. I heard the door open and Alice's tinkling voice called throughout the suite.

"Bella!" Alice screeched and Edward gasped as she shoved past him. "Where is she?"

"Damn, midget. She's in the kitchen."

Alice flew against me wrapping her arms around me. "Oh, Bella. Are you ok?"

"No, Alice. None of this is ok!" I was losing it quickly. "I'm fucking married to someone I don't even know and am pretty sure I wouldn't like him if I had known him." I yelled more than spoke. My anger at the situation was rising. Maybe it was because Alice was here now and it was all her fault. Maybe it was because Alice was here and now I felt protected, regardless, I had decided I was pissed and now was the time for everyone to know it.

"Just so you know, Isabella," he yelled from the next room, "you would like me very much. All women do."

Alice jumped to my defense before I had the chance to.

"Bella is not like 'all women' fucktard! She has standards that I'm certain you don't meet!"

My phone rang as he began arguing with Alice. I checked the caller id. "Its Sam. He never calls." I whispered to myself.

"Hello," I answered trying to hear over the screamfest that had now moved into the same room.

"Bella" Sam sounded upset.

"Yeah Sam. What's wrong?"

"Its Jake." He paused. "There's been an accident."

I froze.

"I-is he ok?" I forced against the lump in my throat.

"Its bad Bells. He wrecked the bike. His brain is swelling. There are a lot of broken bones." I felt weak. "He was in and out of consciousness for a while, but now the doctors are keeping him knocked out. They said its best for him not to be so agitated. When he woke earlier, he asked for you."

My body went limp. I hit the hard floor with a sob. The room went silent.

"I'm on my way."


	4. 4 Pitbulls and Haircuts

Chapter 4 Pit Bulls and Haircuts

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

A/N Super long chapter. I think this one has around 3000 words. Warning: M rating is earned in this one. I always seem to make Edward validate that M rating. Hmmmm…

Edward POV

I bantered back and forth with the pixie. Our voices escalated as she argued Bella's preferences and virtue and I egged her on in amusement. Jasper stood undecidedly between us. Switzerland. One sob left Bella's chest as she hit the floor and I froze. She was clutching her chest. "I'm on my way" left her lips and the phone bounced across the hard wood. I fought to control the nearly uncontrollable urge to go to her then momentarily questioned why it was there to begin with. Alice ran to her, taking the spot on the floor beside her and pulling her into her embrace.

"What's wrong, honey?" She asked.

Bella couldn't speak. Her tears were pooling on the floor at her knees. Her body convulsed as the sobs left her small body.

I looked to Jasper, who was just as stunned as I. Alice shot a look of panic his way.

"Call Emmett. Get Rose here now!" She continued to soothe Bella.

Jasper took his phone out and pressed the buttons. I was left standing alone, still fighting the internal battle to go to her as he stepped to the next room. What the hell is up with that?

"Bella, honey, tell me what's wrong so I can help." Alice pleaded.

Bella raised her head. Her eyes were filled with fear and anguish. She spoke in such a whisper that I didn't catch what she said.

"Okay." Alice whispered and hugged her tightly.

Jasper reappeared by my side. "What else can I do? Rose and Em are on their way."

"Water."

Before Jasper could move I stepped to the counter. Taking the bottle of water I had given Bella earlier, I silently handed it to Alice. Bella's head lifted and her eyes met mine. What is that? That emotion covering her face? It was only seconds before my question was answered. She inhaled deeply and her eyes narrowed. Anger.

"I don't want water!" she yelled and swatted at the bottle. Her eyes never left mine.

"Paper. I need paper and a pen." No one moved.

She stood when the realization hit that everyone else was paralyzed. She walked around the island and started ripping through the drawers. She cleared four onto the floor before finding what she was looking for. We watched silently as she scribbled on the paper. I vaguely heard heels clicking across the floor behind me. Rose, I assumed. Bella stomped in my direction. "Bella, are you okay?" the blonde asked just as Bella's tiny fist crashed against my chest with a crumple. I flinched and lifted my hand to take the paper she was shoving in to me.

"No, I'm not." She spat, her eyes never leaving mine. She continued, "You said you could make this go away. Do it. That's my cell. Let me know what I need to do and how much my half is. Call your lawyer and anyone else you may know who can erase this mistake as quickly as possible. I shouldn't have been here." She began crying again as the anger in her voice turned to sadness. "Six. Six missed calls. He could die and I haven't been there. Because I was here. Fucking up." Alice and Rose were at her side. Her eyes turned to Alice.

"Please." She pleaded. "Please get me out of here. I have to go to him."

Rose shot me a look that clearly read, "Fuck you." I walked out of the room to collect my thoughts. Why the hell was she pissed at me? I had no fucking idea what was going on. This "he" that she kept referring to was apparently someone who mattered. I wondered if it was her father or boyfriend. That could cause problems. Possibly a husband. That would make this marriage null and void, right? Either that, or she'd go to jail for polygamy. Either way, out of my life. Makes no difference to me.

I tried my lawyer again. No answer. I programmed wifey's number into my cell and sat on the sofa. Running my hands through my hair, I made a mental list of things to do.

Get in touch with my lawyer. That's first and foremost. Newton would handle this quickly and quietly.

Get a haircut. Damn my hair was getting out of control. I shoved it back out of my eyes.

Eat. When had I eaten?

Ask Jasper about this "he" and determine what kind of complication that is going to pose.

My thoughts were interrupted upon hearing Rose speaking sternly to Bella. She squared her shoulders to face her.

"Listen to me Bella." Bella complied, raising her chin. "It's going to be okay. You go with Alice. Jasper," she turned to speak, "take them straight to the airport." Jasper nodded and reached for Alice's hand. Rose continued as she pulled Bella into her arms. "I will get all of our things and meet you in Seattle." Her eyes moved to Alice and they had a moment of silent communication. I considered offering my private jet, but decided it would probably only make things worse. It was already obvious enough, given the suite, that I had money. I didn't want to give her any more reason to drag this annulment out. I had no idea what type of person she was and let's be honest; it's not unheard of for women to marry men for their money. Not only that, but it didn't seem like the best idea to do anything else to piss her off. I initially thought she was shy and inexperienced in dealing with people like myself. After her little rant, I have a feeling there is more to her than that. A temper being a prominent part of that more.

"I'll call the airport and check flights while we drive." Jasper led Alice and Bella out.

Rose turned to me as the door clicked. I held her glare.

"What the fuck did you do?" Emmett stepped in, an obvious attempt to prevent me from making the situation worse, something I've been known to do from time to time.

"Rosie, calm down." He gave her some kind of fucked up look. He turned to me as I stood.

"Let me explain something to you." I began. Emmett dropped his head. He knew this would end badly. "I didn't do any fucking thing. Your precious Bella appeared in my bed this morning along with a marriage certificate and it is beyond me how I'm the only one to blame. My vague recollection of last nights events includes not only myself and Isabella, but you," I stepped closer and poked her in the forehead, "and you," I repeated the action on Emmett, "and Alice and Jasper. You all were there and too inebriated to stop it from happening. What makes you think I had any more control? Furthermore, if you take a look around, you'll notice fucking condom casings everyfuckingwhere. I think your sweet Isabella, may not be as virtuous as you'd like to think." I inwardly gave myself a high five for putting that bitch in her place.

Little did I know…

"Let me clarify a couple of things for you, pretty boy. First of all, you should keep your hands to yourself." She stepped closer and shoved me down to the sofa. "Secondly, I will not stand by and allow you to speak of Bella in that manner. You know nothing about her virtue, but let me allow you a little insight. You were apparently" she looked around the room obviously eying the crime scene "her second sexual experience." She held two fingers in my face. Her eyes narrowed, she continued, "She **is** virtuous and she **is** precious. Her actions last night may not have been in character, but I guarantee she won't make that mistake again." Emmett spun her around.

"Damn, baby, you're so hot when you're pissed." He pulled her into the next room.

I sat stunned. Seriously? I guess that explains the blush and the level of tightness. My cock twitched. Stop. The pit bull best friend posse was unnerving. Who the hell did they think they were? At least they hate me. I'm sure that'll encourage them to rush her out of this marriage. Not that she seemed too interested in staying; nevertheless, she could change her mind once she has time to think things through. Actually, the fact that she's so precious and virtuous would probably strip her ability to take advantage of anyone. I'm golden on this. Easy. I smirked.

"Where the hell is her stuff?" Pit bull number 2 pulled me from my thoughts.

I scanned the room realizing she had taken everything. "I assume she took all she brought."

"Take me to our hotel." She took Emmett's hand.

"Sure babe." God they acted like they'd been together for one hundred years. "You alright, Cullen?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Go. Take her and handle things. I'll see you later." With that they were gone. And I was alone. Left to deal with this monumental mistake.

I checked my phone. No calls. I had done all I could do to remedy the marriage fuck up. It was Saturday. I had called Newton. Not much more I could do. First thing Monday I'll go to his office. Realizing that my birthday weekend had completely been ruined, I decided to clean up the more obvious mess. I picked my shirt up from the kitchen floor. My eyes stopped on the bar and the memory returned.

Having crashed through the door with Bella wrapped around me it was the first stable surface we met. Her small hands were tangled in my hair as she pulled my mouth to hers. My hands grasped her firm ass and lifted her to sit on the bar. Our kisses were hungry and deep. My hands grazed her body. The fringe dangling from her dress tickled my fingers. She broke our kiss and panted into my neck as she bit and sucked. I attacked her neck in return. Her pulse was easily detectable as it raced under my lips. I felt her fingers fumbling with the buttons on my shirt. Becoming frustrated, she whimpered and I moved to help her. After she pushed the barrier down my arms and to the floor, I thought it was only fair for her chest to be bare as well. I slid my fingers to her back and slowly unzipped her dress. She slid from the bar and the slinky dress fell to the floor. She hooked the toe of her stiletto into the material and kicked it into the next room with a playful laugh. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Playful, huh? I kissed her deeply. She pulled away for a breath and I allowed myself a moment to take in the vision before me. The memory of that moment shocked me. She was exquisite just as I had thought.

I moved from the kitchen into the sitting area and recalled that we had moved too. Sofa.

Bella and I had stumbled and fallen against the back of the leather surface. Her bra and panties were quite revealing, but I needed her naked. My cock ached for her. I turned her and pressed her back to my chest. I lifted her soft, brown locks and kissed the nape of her neck. My erection pressed into her back. My fingers pinched at her hardened nipples. As my lips moved down her spine, my hand traveled to unclasp her bra. Releasing her breast, I turned her small frame. She moaned as my mouth covered one breast then the other. Her head dropped over the back of the sofa as my hand covered her core. I moved south and trailed kisses down her flat stomach. I teased. Using my tongue, I licked her thigh then softly bit at the string on her hip. Using my teeth, I pulled her panties to her knees. The sweet scent assaulted my senses and I knew I had to taste her. I pulled the shoes from her feet, tossing them over my shoulder, pulled her panties off, and pushed her legs apart. I felt the lust brewing inside me the moment I saw her bare pussy. I took a moment to admire the beauty before me. Her glistening center seemed to be begging me to taste. She voiced the plea. "Please." I recalled the sound of her voice. My fingers ghosted from her calves to her hips. I pulled her wet lips to my mouth. Knowing it would be torturous and wanting to hear her beg once more, I stopped just at her entrance. I inhaled deeply then exhaled my hot breath against her. Her body writhed between my grasp and I gripped harder to still her. A sweet moan escaped her throat and I was rewarded with a breathy and barely audible "please". I granted her wish. My tongue worked in one slow motion up her slit. I paused to nibble at her clit then moved back to her opening. Her body moved against my mouth and her juices flowed. I intended to lap all of them. My aching cock throbbed behind my pants and I wasn't sure how much more I could take. I decided it was time to finish her. My fingers slid from her hip and I slipped one inside. Tight. My erection became increasingly harder. I slid another finger into her and curled them forward. Her scream encouraged me. I bit gently at her clit as I pumped my long fingers vigorously. Her legs began shaking and her hand pulled roughly at my hair as she rode out her orgasm. When she regained composure, I slid my hands back to her hips, pulled her slick center back to my lips and left one chaste kiss. Our eyes met as she pulled my wet fingers to her mouth. I moved to stand between her legs as she licked and sucked her juices from me. I kissed her roughly and pressed my bulge against her. Her hands lowered to my belt and began working to release me. Her forehead was against my chest as I'm sure she was evaluating my size. I placed my lips to her hair and smirked against it as I heard her gasp upon releasing me from my boxers. Bella's lips trailed down my chest placing lingering kisses in their path. I recalled her warm hand wrapping around my cock. My breath hitched as her hand began slow movements. She nudged me one step back and fell to her knees. Her lips were inches from their destination. I watched in awe as she returned the torture I had given moments earlier. She licked, kissed, and touched every visible possibility except for the one that was aching for attention. Her eyes drifted up. Her lust-filled ones met my begging ones; she licked her lips, smiled sweetly, and then began placing soft kisses up and down my shaft. When she reached the tip her tongue flitted out to lick the pre-cum lingering there. Not sure how long my legs would hold me; I reached over her head and placed my hands on the back of the couch. Without any further delay, her hot mouth took me in as far as she could. I moaned loudly. I watched as her lips slid back and forth. She hollowed her cheeks and sucked hard, her hand worked what her mouth couldn't. The sensation was phenomenal. My hand went to her hair. I tugged gently and she moaned. The vibrations combined with the feeling of her tongue circling the tip of my cock brought me to the edge. I felt myself pulse. "Bella" I grunted. I pulled at her hair in warning. "I'm gonna cum." I breathed. She kept going. I came hard in her mouth. She swallowed and licked until I was finished.

I stood in the sitting area realizing once again what that memory had just done to me. Damn. Between the shower and this, these memories were killing me. I picked up my shoes and walked to put them away. My phone rang. I pulled it from my pocket and saw it was Jasper.

"Hello," I answered

"Hey man. You okay?"

"Really, Jazz? That's the only question that I can definitively answer. And that answer would be no." I snapped then decided to compose myself. He was probably still with Bella and Alice. "How are things there?" I decided to find out.

"It was bad. They're gone."

"Good." I spat. After reliving the suddenly very vivid and very graphic memories of last night I knew that her being gone was the best thing. I break girls like her. And she's obviously already broken.

"Dude, she's a sweet girl. Don't be such a dick." Wait. He's taking up for her?

"Jazz, not all of us are shitting rainbows and unicorns this morning. You didn't wake up with a fucking marriage certificate stuck to your goddamned back."

"Whatever Cullen. Like you said, that's all erasable. Still no need to be a dick. Em and I are gonna go eat. You wanna meet up?"

"Yeah, that was actually number three on my 'to do' list. I suppose I'll bump it to number one for now."

"Man, you put food on your 'to do' list?"

"Fuck you. I was in the middle of a stressful situation and couldn't remember the last time I had eaten." Logical enough, I thought.

He laughed aloud. "What the hell were number one and two?"

"Annulment and haircut." I plainly stated.

I heard the phone drop and laughter fill the other end of the line. Emmett was asking what was so funny and Jasper was struggling to tell him. Finally, after they got their kicks at my expense he came back on the line.

"You're a seriously vain motherfucker Cullen."

"And?" I asked incredulously. "Anyone who knows me knows this about me. So, where are we eating?"

"It's your birthday, you choose."

"Let's just hit the 'Burger Bar'. Its close and I'm starving."

"Sounds good. We'll meet you there in a few."


	5. 5 Best Friend Status

Chapter 5 Best Friend Status

A/N Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing! The reviews have been great! Sorry for the delay. I think I spoiled ya'll with the first few chapters. LOL! I'll try to stay on track with updates from now on! I love this chapter. I usually don't enjoy writing Bella so much. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hope the longer chapter makes you smile!

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

Bella POV

Alice and I followed Jasper through the hotel. He retrieved his car from the valet. It was an old car; classic I'm sure, and impeccably restored. Black, hardtop, and not a speck of dirt inside. Beautiful and perfectly fitting for Jasper. He was such a gentleman, too. Alice gave him an appreciative smile as he opened the door for us. "Ladies." His southern charm matched his accent. He motioned for us to get in. I crawled, carefully, into the back seat. Alice climbed in beside me.

I managed to tell her what had happened on the ride to the airport. She held my hand and let me cry on her shoulder. This act alone verified the "best friend" label that had been placed on our relationship when she saved me from falling into myself and dying after Jake and I broke up for the final time.

I heard an audible giggle escape my throat, which I'm sure Alice thought was a sob considering she immediately started stroking my hair after she heard it, as I recalled the double date Alice had dragged me on only a few weeks ago.

_I was out enjoying my morning run. I had decided on the park for my jog and chose to take a path I had never been down. Not surprisingly, as I took in the lovely view, I managed to trip over my own stupid feet and plummeted to the ground twisting my ankle in the process. I limped back to our house. It was black and blue by the time I arrived. _

_Alice insisted I get it checked out, I insisted it was fine, she won, and we drove to the ER. There's never really any point in arguing with her. She always wins. _

_After waiting two hours and 16 minutes, I know the exact time because I reminded Alice in 10-minute intervals that I was fine and we could go home, my name was finally called. I limped, with Alice in tow, back to the curtained bed. The nurse held my rather expansive file and shook her head. _

_I tried to convince her I was a victim of domestic abuse, as I pointed animatedly at Alice, and not actually that clumsy. They thought that was hilarious and she reprimanded me on joking about such a serious matter. After the nurse did her nurse things we waited. _

_Another twenty-five minutes later and in walked my doctor. Dr. Peter Yorkie. Alice's eyes bugged out of her head as she stood to introduce herself. They started flirting. I cleared my throat three times before he finally turned his attention to me. I am all for Alice finding a great guy, but not at the expense of spending any more time in a hospital. _

_After I endured an x ray he determined, what I already knew, that it was sprained. He wrapped it in an ace bandage, which I had seven of at home, told me to keep it elevated and iced, which I already knew, got Alice's phone number and sent us on our way. _

_It was three days; apparently Alice has a rule, before she answered his call. She believes that if a man is interested enough to call three times, then he is worthy of a date. They set it up and she was ecstatic. Two days later, she informed me that it would be a double date and I would be accompanying Dr. Peter's brother Eric. I was not pleased. At all._

_I don't date. Ever. Not since Jake and I had ended things. Rose and Alice had tried on many occasions to set me up. Not interested. Jake had broken my heart so many times and it nearly killed both of us when I had ended things the last time. He had been my best friend for my entire life. I felt as if I'd lost a part of myself when I stopped our "break up, get back together" cycle for good. Alice knew this, but would not take no for an answer. She begged relentlessly. Rosalie started helping her and I caved only to get them to shut up._

_The day of the date arrived. I was dragged to the mall, it was pure hell, to the salon for mani's and pedi's, minutely refreshing but still in the hell category, dressed, primped and up to par according to Alice's standards. The brothers arrived promptly at eight o'clock. _

_It was immediately evident that Dr. Peter got the good genes. Eric was tall, skinny, had a poor complexion, and his hair looked like an oil slick. I groaned aloud and was met with a look of pure death from Alice. She excused us after getting the men a drink and pulled me to the bedroom. _

"_Look here Bella!" she whispered with a growl. "I will not have you messing this up for me. You will 'take one for the team' here and you will not complain. I know you're not interested in this guy. Please, please, please do this for me!" she slapped the puppy dog eyes on and I crossed my arms over my chest meeting her five and raising her ten. "Bella, I have always been there for you," oh God. She's pulling out the big guns, "Remember when you thought Jacob was cheating on you and I dressed practically like a hooker to fit in at the bar you thought they were at and spied for you?" Her eyebrows rose in question. _

"_No way Alice. I paid you back for that when I took care of your sick drunk ass the night you got wasted on Tequila with John or James or whoever," I stood taller._

"_Come on Bells. I really like this guy. Have you seen him?"_

"_Uh, yeah, did you see his brother? That's gross Alice."_

"_Fine, I'll go out there and tell Peter that we have to cancel because you refuse to go to dinner and a movie with his gross brother. I'll probably spend the rest of my life alone now." A tear? You've got to be kidding me. "Not to mention the embarrassment you'll have to endure when you land yourself back in the hospital and he treats you. You're going to look so shallow," she added._

"_Ugh. Okay. You win. As usual. I'll go, but don't be surprised if midway through this thing I bail."_

_She smiled broadly and started jumping up and down. Oh God, here it comes._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you Bella. I owe you big!" She hugged me and we were out the door._

_The date wasn't horrible. For me. Eric was actually a really nice guy. He was funny too. I think he realized right off that I wasn't attracted to him and so he never even tried to act like I was. He told us stories over dinner about some of the crazy things he's seen and experienced being a journalist. It was really quite amazing._

_Alice, on the other hand, got to witness an entirely different side of Dr. Peter. He talked endlessly about Chemistry and Biology. The most prominent item on Alice's resume is that she is a fashion guru. She eats, drinks, and sleeps fashion and art. Not science. She became bored quickly during dinner and suggested we head on to the movie._

_She chose the movie. "Ghosts of Girlfriends Past." Chick flick. This guy is gone. _

_Alice is a pleaser. She has a mind of her own, but when it comes to a man she is interested in she is always willing to conform. If she'd been interested in Peter, she would've chosen X-Men. She was trying to get rid of him. I sat back and watched as her plan backfired. _

_She had intended to choose a total girl movie guaranteeing him to complain, her being able to pull the "you're an insensitive jerk" card and cut this date short. The doctor was not going to be a participant in her game tonight. He was excited to see the one she'd picked. Her eyebrows rose as he told her he was so glad she chose that one._

_About half way through the movie Alice went to the bathroom. She attempted to get my attention to join her, but I was having too much fun watching her squirm. The film was really good. _

_I stifled a laugh when I looked over to see Alice in complete shock as Dr. Peter cried on her shoulder. On her brand new $150.00 designer shirt. I guess he didn't get all of the good genes after all._

"_This movie is not even sad!" she mouthed to me as I sat open-mouthed watching the spectacle._

"_He is ruining my blouse!" I pretended I couldn't understand her._

Before the credits had finished rolling, Alice had come down with a terrible virus, which, unfortunately, ended the date. She didn't even allow Peter to drive us home, insisting we take a cab. She spent the entire cab ride scowling at me as I laughed uncontrollably.

"_I simply cannot be involved with anyone who has no respect for fashion. I have to love someone a lot to allow them to ruin a designer piece."_

I gave Alice a 'thank you' smile and squeezed her hand as we arrived at the airport. I'm sure she thought it was for the support. It was for that and so much more. Jasper parked and lifted the front seat to allow us easier access out of the car.

"Your flight leaves in twenty five minutes. Ya'll better get a move on."

"Thank you very much Jasper," I spoke as he bent down to hug me.

"No problem Bella. I'm sure everything is gonna be okay," he whispered in my ear. I couldn't help feeling that he wasn't referring to Jake.

I stepped away to give he and Alice a moment to say goodbye. As much as I wanted to give them privacy, I couldn't help but watch. I was amazed at the connection they seemed to have. It was surreal. They looked at each other and touched as if they'd been together forever. I immediately regretted cutting her weekend short. I considered telling her to stay, but I knew I couldn't make this flight alone, nor would she let me. I internally promised to make this up to her.

We arrived at our gate and boarded the plane. Thankfully Jasper was able to book our seats together. I couldn't have imagined having to make the flight beside a stranger. I sent a quick text to Sam letting him know we had boarded and I'd be there soon.

I tried to think of anything and everything on the flight to keep from sobbing all over Alice. She is a good friend whom I cherished dearly. I didn't want to push my luck.

"Alice?" I decided to start a conversation that I was sure would fill some time.

"What honey?" she lifted her head and looked at me in concern.

"It seems that you and Jasper really hit it off," her eyes lit up.

She sat up straighter in her seat and began. "Yes. We really did, Bella. He is the most amazing man I've ever met. I think he could be the one."

"Tell me about him." I begged her with my eyes.

"Well, he is from Texas. I'm sure you caught the accent. It's the sexiest thing. And he is such a gentleman. He said his mother, or mama, as he calls her, taught him to always treat a lady like a precious gem. I like that a lot. I am a precious gem, you know. It's nice to have someone to treat me as such. He was so sweet. He seemed to know exactly what I needed when I needed it. He said and did all the right things. He kissed me just when I wanted him to. Our lips fit together like two puzzle pieces. He lives in New York, though." she spoke with a tinge of sadness.

"Hmmm." I sounded as I sat with my head on her shoulder listening quietly. "Long distance relationships do work for some couples, Alice." I felt like she needed to hear that.

"I know. I'm just not sure if I can be away from him that much. He is part owner of a bar in New York city with Emmett and Edward." I cringed at the mention of his name. "He doesn't work at the actual bar a lot. He mostly handles booking the bands; sometimes he plays there. He's a musician, too. Guitar. He told me that's his true passion. He would like to be able to do that full time. The bar does very well, though, so he doesn't want to give that up to pursue music full time. He said maybe in a few years, when the bar has paid off his car and home, he might consider it. A few years, Bella. That's a long time for a long distance relationship."

"Yes, but why does he have to be in New York full time? I mean he can book bands from anywhere, right?" Still trying to be supportive.

"Yes, I guess. I just wander how Emmett and Edward would react to him leaving the city? Not only that, but, Emmett and Rosalie really hit it off too. I haven't had the chance to talk to her about it, but I have a feeling. And you know I'm always right."

"I know Alice." I spoke sarcastically.

Alice had this thing about relationships. She seemed to be able to predict when it would work and when it wouldn't. It's quite amazing, that is unless she's telling you that your relationship is doomed. We had many fights over Jake and I. She tried to keep her thoughts to herself, but occasionally she would let it slip that I was wasting my time. I do have to give her credit for never letting the words "I told you so" slip from her lips when the inevitable happened. I never gave her credit for being right either.

"Bella, I know you probably don't want to hear this, "

"Alice don't." I felt it coming and interrupted her quickly.

"Bella, I will keep this to myself for now. I understand you hate him and the situation, but there's something there honey."

I rolled my eyes and groaned. "I have to get to Jake, Alice. That's my first priority right now. I can't think about that now."

She turned in her seat to face me. "I'm just worried about you. I'm afraid that you're going to go to Jake, see him hurt and in need, and end up back in the same cycle as before. He's very manipulative and as much as I hate to think that he would take advantage of your compassionate side, he's done it before."

"This is probably going to be one of the hardest things I've ever done. I have very little idea what I'm walking in to. Jake was a huge part of my life for a very long time. I know things got bad, and I also know that he and I can never be together. That doesn't change the fact that I have to go. He was asking for me for God's sake!" My voice rose and the man in the seat in front of us turned around. I started crying again as I apologized to him. "He could die. I would never forgive myself if I didn't go."

Alice hugged me tightly and I was instantly comforted. She was right, after all. There was a very good chance I would fall back into the same routine. I couldn't think about that either. I only knew that I had to go to him. I had to do what I could to help.

Alice spent the rest of the flight napping and I stared out the window evaluating what a mess my life was right now.

We landed and departed the plane. We had no luggage so we made our way to the cab line. As we climbed into the cab, Alice asked, "Would you prefer to go home and shower first or go straight to the hospital?"

I took in my appearance. Cocktail dress, heels, not to mention the fact that I'm sure my make-up was a mess and my hair looked like I'd just had twelve hours of headboard busting sex. With a cocky, egotistical womanizer, I mentally added.

"Shower. I need to shower," I whispered as she gave the driver directions.

The ride home was quiet. We were both tired. I'm assuming she got as little sleep as I think I did. When we arrived, I paid the driver and walked into the house. I went straight to the shower. I turned the water as hot as possible and stepped in.

The steam filled the room and Edward's body momentarily entered my mind. Shower? I forced the memory away. Jake. I had to get to Jake.

The bathroom door cracked. "Here are your clothes, Bella. I just grabbed yoga pants, a tank, and jacket. I hope that's okay. It's usually cold in hospitals. Would you like for me to put a few things in a bag for you. You know, in case…" she trailed.

"Thanks. That'd be great. I'm not sure how long I'll be staying and I'd rather be prepared."

"Okay," and the door closed.

I turned the water off and dried off quickly. Slipping into my clothes I noticed a small bruise on my hip. My eyes surveyed the rest of my body. There was a matching mark on the other hip. I looked further. I found a bite mark on the inside of my thigh. More reminders. Just what I needed

. I finished dressing and dried my hair. As I left the bathroom I saw Alice standing in the kitchen.

"Hey, I cut some fruit up and made you a salad. Come and eat before you go."

"Alice, thanks. That's really sweet, but I'd rather just go. I couldn't eat now anyway."

"Alright. I understand. Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. I'll be fine. I know you're exhausted. Get some rest, call Jasper, and eat. I'll call you later. Sam said he's going to take Billy to a hotel to rest, shower, and eat when I get there. They were waiting on Rachel and Rebecca to arrive, but it seems their flight won't get in for a while. There was a delay somewhere. I'd like to spend some time alone with him before they arrive." Jakes sisters hated me. We used to be really close. They, especially Rebecca, were the shoulders Jacob cried on when I broke up with him for the final time. I had no idea what he had told them. I'm sure it was skewed to his benefit.

The cab ride to the hospital was short. That was Alice's big selling point when she found the house for her, Rosalie, and I to share. "You won't have as far to go when there's an emergency, Bella," she had stated.

I paid the driver and rushed to the elevator. Sam had told me that Jake was in ICU. I pressed the button for the appropriate floor and waited. My stomach dropped as the doors opened and I saw Sam in the waiting room. He was tired. It was evident he hadn't slept.

"Sam," I hugged him. "I'm so sorry it took me so long." I left it at that not wanting to divulge all the gory details. "How is he?"

"He's still out. They haven't taken him for any more testing. He doesn't seem to be in any pain. He looks bad Bells. You need to be prepared for that. You can't go back there and fall apart. He is on a ventilator." I felt weak. "He is very swollen. You're not gonna see the Jake that you knew." I sat down. "Are you sure you can do this?" I looked at him incredulously. I pulled myself together.

"Of course I want to see him Sam! I can handle this. He needs me and nothing could stop me from being by his side." One tear escaped. I swiped at it quickly.

"That's what I needed to hear. There's just one more thing." His eyes led me to believe this might be bad. His head dropped as he continued. "Only immediate family is allowed back there. I doubt your pale skin is gonna allow us to say you're a sister." he paused. "I discussed it with Billy and we think the best thing is to say you're Jake's wife" he stopped and appraised my face.

"I don't know Billy. Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, what if there are decisions to be made?" I spoke quietly.

"The insurance stuff has already been filled out. Billy will make the decisions when he's here. We know you'd never make any decision that wouldn't be in his best interest."

I felt sick. I had just married a complete stranger not even twenty-four hours ago. Now I had to pretend to be the one person's who wanted that more than anything. The man I said no to six months ago. I nodded.

"Okay. I'll do whatever I have to. I need to see him."

We walked to the nurses' station.

"Could you please tell Mr. Black that Jacob's wife is here?" Sam asked the nurse. I cringed, but assumed he used the words to prevent further questioning.

"Sure." she left the desk and walked through the double doors.

After a few minutes the doors opened and the nurse pushed Billy's wheelchair through the door.

Billy looked worse than Sam. His posture appeared defeated. His eyes were weak and tired. His body had been through so much in his lifetime. I momentarily wondered if he would be able to survive if something happened to Jacob.

"I'm glad you're here Bells. He was asking for you last night," he tried to offer a smile. I bent to hug him. His grasp was weak with exhaustion.

"I'm gonna take Billy to a hotel to eat and rest." I looked at Billy. He looked worried.

I attempted to ease his mind. "I'm not going anywhere. Please go and get some rest. You look exhausted. I'll call immediately if there's any change."

He was too tired to argue. He nodded.

I gave Sam's hand a squeeze as the nurse called, "Right this way Mrs. Black."


	6. 6 Birthday Beer and Burgers

Chapter 6 Birthday Beer and Burgers

disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I do not. Nor do I own any other recognizable persons, places, or things. I do love them all though!

A/N Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad y'all are reading and reviewing! Let me know what you think!

Edward POV

I used the walk to the "Burger Bar" to collect my thoughts and to devise a game plan on how to deal with the shit Jasper and Emmett were sure to give me.

Avoidance was my first choice, but I doubted that would work. One of the downfalls to the world's best burger was the time it took to get it. I reprimanded myself for not choosing McDonald's. It's highly unlikely I would be able to find that many different subjects to bring up. And I wasn't really up for providing the amusement I was sure it would allow them. They would laugh their asses off at me trying to dominate the conversation, jumping from sports to the weather to the woman's tits at the table next to us.

That's out.

My hands went into my hair as I moved to plan B. I guess I could just talk to them about it. I groaned aloud at the thought. They were going to ride my ass regardless, so I may as well man up and take it. I really didn't know what to say about it, though. We all got wasted, Bella and I got married; we had lots of sex, which I'm beginning to remember was great; we hate one another; and we're getting an annulment. Really, except for the details of the sex, they knew as much as I did.

Plan C presented itself brilliantly as I entered the restaurant. Jazz and Em were already seated. I plastered my cockiest smile on and made my way to the booth. They had already ordered a pitcher of specialty brew. I slid into the booth as the waitress came to fill my glass. We were frequent patrons and excellent tippers. The employees knew this and always took great care of us.

Jasper, Emmett, and I came to Vegas quite often. We felt like anything we did here was excusable. Well, until I got married. Not excusable. We had an unspoken rule that we had each other's back. Being in business together, we all stood to lose a lot if one of us put that at risk.

Jasper was the riskiest. Emmett and I had to constantly keep an eye on him. He had always been the 'fly by the seat of his pants' member of our group. He would be a nomad and roam the world with nothing but the clothes on his back if he didn't have the bar to consider.

The purchase of the bar was initially his idea. Of course, once Emmett and I found the place and started making moves to purchase, he tried to flake. Jasper was an amazing musician. I knew it was his dream to do that full time. He could play any instrument, though he preferred the guitar, he wrote his own songs and sang them. He had more talent in his pinky finger than Emmett and I combined. Unfortunately, he had no drive to pursue it. He played occasionally at our club, but spent most of his time seeking out new bands. That's his biggest responsibility. Booking talent.

Emmett and I always thought Jasper would be the one to get wasted in Vegas and marry a stripper, who would find out about the bar and resist when it came time to annul. I was still astounded that I was the one who got married. I considered for a moment if she was a stripper. An internal debate began about whether or not Bella could be a stripper. I really knew nothing about her. I committed to the conclusion that there was no way I would've been attracted to a stripper. Not only that, but Bella had this innocence about her which led me to believe she would not be in that line of work.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Leah, she said her name was, took our order.

"Thank you." I flashed my panty-dropping grin. As she turned to go, I prepared to initiate plan C.

"So," Jasper began before I could speak. I could tell where this was going.

I answered his unspoken question, "Really, guys? We all know how my night went. I don't see any reason to recap. You both know as much as I do. You seemed to have landed Isabella's friends, uh, Alice and Rose. Correct?" Plan C suddenly seemed brilliant as the corners of both their mouths lifted. "Fill me in."

I met their eyes trying to determine who would take the bait first. It was clearly evident in the day's earlier events that they were entirely pussy whipped by the pit bulls. I waited as they looked at one another obviously determining who would go first.

Emmett turned and began, "Jasper and I know what the hell you're doing, Edward. Come on. You know we know you better than that."

Damn. Busted. I dropped my head.

"But," he continued, "You obviously put some thought into how you want this conversation to go. I'm actually a little surprised you found time to think about it, you know, between annulment, haircut, and food." He and Jasper laughed. "Since it's your birthday, we'll play along. For now."

"Thank you," I stated plainly. I had hopes that everything would be resolved before it came to that. "Now tell me about Rose. It's obvious you're interested." I decided pussy whipped might not be the best phrasing. "I've never seen you treat any female the way you treated her this morning. Especially the morning after. When Jazz called you, I fully expected to see her come bouncing down the hall on her ass. You always send them away heartbroken bright and early."

"I know man, but did you see her? Good God she's fucking hot. I've had my share of beautiful women, but damn! Her body is bangin', tits are absolutely perfect." Jazz and I laughed as he grabbed his own chest. "And smart as hell. She knows so much shit. She's the perfect woman. She can hold a conversation about football, cars, basketball, hockey; all that man shit, and looks hot as hell while doing it. We talked for hours. About everything and nothing and it was easy. She's so real. Nothing fake about her. I can't stand a fake bitch. Knowing exactly where I stood with her was cool as hell. We just clicked and that's something I've never experienced. She would've had to run out on me, cause there's no way I'd ever kick her out."

"Dude, you're a girl." Jasper and I burst into laughter.

"Fuck you Jasper. Have you checked to make sure your dick is still attached? Or did Alice pack it up and take it back to Seattle with her? I bet your shit's in customs at the airport." Emmett started imitating Alice begging the customs officer to give Jaspers dick back. Emmett and I laughed at Jasper's expense now.

"What the fuck ever McCarty. Alice is a badass chick. She can have my dick. It's hers. As fucked up as we were last night, when Cullen woke us up this morning and she was wrapped around me, I knew. I'm doing this thing with her. No more fucking around for me. She's the single most amazing girl I've ever met. When she was upset over Bella, I wanted to fix that shit."

"Jesus Christ. You both got neutered last night."

I laughed alone.

"At least we didn't get married dick head," Emmett spat.

"You probably should have."

I considered that for a moment.

"Why the hell didn't you anyway? We were all wasted. How is it possible that you're both in love this morning, sober I might add, but when you were wasted in a chapel you didn't seal the deal?"

"Because we aren't fucking stupid," Jasper added bluntly. "And Alice and I passed out in the pew. I suppose while you and Bella exchanged vows. I vaguely remember someone carrying me out."

"That was me asshole," Emmett pointed out. "Rose carried Alice."

"Oh, thanks man. I'm glad it wasn't you passed out. There's no way I could've hauled your big ass out of there in my state. And I'm sure Cullen would've been no help at all seeing as he was in too big a hurry to get the honeymoon started and all." He stopped to laugh.

"How the hell did you manage that? Carrying us out, I mean. I don't even have bruises from being banged into walls or dropped." Jasper surveyed his arms.

"I was sober last night." Emmett plainly stated.

Jasper and I looked at him as if he'd grown two heads.

"What?" Emmett asked nonchalantly.

"What do you mean 'what'?" I asked venomously.

"I was sober," he repeated as if that explained everything.

"Yeah, we heard you. Could you explain the aspect of that regarding the fact that you stood in a chapel and allowed me to make the biggest mistake of my life? We are supposed to have each others back, fucker!" People were starting to stare. I didn't care. I was pissed.

"It didn't appear to be a mistake. And I fulfilled my duty by carrying Jasper's ass out of the chapel." Again with the blunt, matter of fact statements.

"Please help me understand how being wasted, in a roadside chapel, with a complete stranger is anything but a mistake?" I couldn't believe I was even having this conversation with him.

Emmett was the true womanizer of the three of us. There was no way he could even begin to count the women he'd been with. I never dreamed it would be Emmett who would allow something like this to happen. He was major anti-commitment. Until recently anyway.

He was a good-looking guy. He played football in high school, college, and one year professionally. A back injury put him out.

At the bar, he was the human resources department. Initially, Jasper and I thought that would be a bad idea. We soon discovered that Emmett really had a knack for picking out employees. Not only that, but with the responsibility of hiring hot waitresses also came the responsibility of compliance.

Emmett was constantly reading books and taking classes concerning sexual harassment laws. He kept himself well informed. He never, ever hooked up with an employee. Emmett chose his women from what we refer to as "tonight's menu". He checked out the ladies at the bar we were at, chose four to five, and then played with them. At least one, often more than one, accompanied him back to his place.

Emmett continued, "Beyond that, you were happy, man. You and Bella had this thing. It was like you both had magnets implanted in your bodies and couldn't separate."

Or an electric current that made us yearn to touch.

I've got to stop.

"You said you had never seen me treat anyone the way I treated Rose, well you should've seen yourself." He took the pitcher of beer to refill his glass. "You laughed. Like, a real laugh. Not that fake pussy- getting chuckle you normally do. We have watched you for years pretend to be happy when you're with a girl. It was different this time. Even with Tanya it wasn't like that. And the way you looked at her. And her at you. You acted protective. Hell, I think you growled at one poor bastard for offering to buy her a drink. She was eating that shit up, too. She stayed under your arm the entire night."

I rolled my eyes, but the memory returned. Bella and I had an instant connection. I tuned Jasper and Em out as I relived the moment.

_Jasper, Emmett and I had been in the casino for hours. We were quite inebriated and playing craps. A crowd had gathered to watch as Jasper rolled the die. We each had the undivided attention of several women._

_From what I could remember he was on a roll. _

_I recalled my peripheral vision catching site of three beautiful girls stepping to the table. A tall, leggy blonde, a short spiky brunette, and another brunette, creamy skinned and stunning. Long silky brown hair and chocolate eyes. She took my breath away. I made eye contact and smiled. She returned the smile._

_They giggled and cheered for Jazz, which caught his attention immediately. He summoned the short one over for good luck and pulled her in between himself and one of the other girls. The redhead who was previously in that spot frowned and walked away. Her friends followed._

_Emmett approached the blonde and began flirting. Several other girls left the table, obviously upset the two had made their choices for the evening._

_I watched the brunette approach the short one then turn to leave the table._

_I wanted to stop her. I made my move and followed her to the bar._

"_Let me buy you a drink?" I slipped behind her and spoke into her ear. I recalled that being the first time I felt it. My hand grazed her side as I moved my hand around her to stabilize my self against the bar. Her head flew around and her body jumped._

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."_

"_No, uh, it's ok. I just wasn't expecting that." She wrapped her arms around her middle and rubbed her side._

"_So, a drink?" I asked again._

"_No, thanks. I told Alice I'd bring her one back too. We are going to run a tab."_

"_I see. Well, I frequent this establishment often and I'm sorry, but I can't be seen at the bar with a beautiful girl buying her own drink. What do the two of you drink?" The bartender appeared._

_She laughed, "Well I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation." She turned to Victoria, the bartender and ordered their drinks._

_Our drinks were returned. I laughed when she scoffed at the fruity drink in the huge glass that Alice had requested. We joked about the smallest one having the largest drink._

"_It completely fits her," she laughed. I liked hearing her laugh._

_We made our way back to the table. Jasper had stepped aside to allow Alice to play. She was losing miserably. Her face lit up when she caught sight of her drink._

_She took it from the still nameless brunette, "Bella, come play!" Alice shrilled. Bella, huh? Fitting._

_Bella stepped to the table and took the die as Alice fluttered up and down. _

_I stood and took in the sight that was Bella. She made her bet, met my gaze, and tossed the die. She never looked to see if she'd won. She looked at me. I couldn't look away and I assumed she couldn't either. Alice screamed and jumped spilling her drink down Bella's cocktail dress. _

_They laughed. _

_Wasted._

_The girls made their way to the bathroom to clean Bella up._

_I watched as she walked away. She was truly stunning. _

_Jasper, Emmett and I waited at the bar for the three to return. I instructed Victoria to put their drinks on my tab for the rest of the night._

_As they made their way through the bar, Bella stumbled into the arms of some random. I stood and staggered to her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to me as he looked on in shock. I may have growled. He moved on._

_Her friends stumbled on to Jazz and Em._

_Bella looked astonishingly at me._

"_Thanks," she leaned up and whispered into my ear._

"_You're welcome, Bella. That's your name, correct?" I allowed my nose to graze her cheek as I moved to whisper back._

"_Yeah." She leaned back to look into my eyes. I slid my hand to the small of her back to brace her. "I didn't catch your name?" she said as she moved to regain her footing._

"_It's Edward. Edward Cullen."_

_I led her to the dance floor and pulled her to me. We began moving with the music. I bent to her neck to take in her scent. Delicious. Edible._

"_Where are you from?" she asked as she slid her hand into my hair pulling me even closer._

"_New York currently. Originally Chicago. You?" I asked as I moved my hands to her hips. Then lower._

_Her breath caught. I pulled her against my erection. She pressed her forehead into my shoulder and exhaled. I shivered._

"_Seattle now. Originally Phoenix." Her small hand slid down my arm and she turned, pressing her back to my chest and her ass to my cock._

"_Hmm. Can I offer you a warning Bella?"_

_She continued to dance and grind against my body. We moved perfectly together._

"_A warning or advice, Edward? Not that it matters."_

_Drunk, beautiful, and bold? Jackpot._

"_You really should know what you're doing to me."_

"_You really should know what you're doing to me," she teased as she grazed her hands up my chest and over her head._

My ringing phone pulled me from my thoughts. I searched for it as Jasper and Emmett debated.

"Damn Emmett, that's still a little fucked up. You're wingman license is revoked dude."

"That's not what a wingman is asshole. A wingman takes on the ugly friend; deals with the anchor so the captain can sail the ship. Idiot," Emmett said matter of factly.

"That's why you suck as a wingman, Emmett. A wingman also holds the responsibility of remembering details and compensating for intoxication in the judgment of the pilot."

Finally finding my phone I stood. "Thank God. It's Newton."

I walked out of the restaurant seeking privacy as I answered, "Hello."

"Hey Edward. I got your message. You sounded a little frantic. What happened?"

"Yeah, we have a bit of an emergency. Thank you for calling back."

"No problem. What do we have this time?"

"Annulment. Vegas."

"Emmett or Jasper?"

"Well, neither actually," I stalled.

"Seriously? You?" He was holding back a laugh.

"Yes, and it's not funny. I'd be more than happy to call Aro. I'm sure he'd be glad to handle this," I threatened.

"Edward, Aro is ancient. It would take him years to handle this." He had a point. "So, do you know her name? I need any information you have. Have you discussed an annulment with her? Is she agreeing to this?"

"Yes. That's not an issue. We both want out."

"Good. That'll make things easier. What's her name?"

"Isabella Swan. She lives in Seattle."

"Ok. Do you have her number?"

"No," I said before thinking. I did have her number. She had shoved it into me earlier. I made a mental note to later evaluate why I didn't want to give it to him. My head was a mess.

"We'll need to get in touch with her. I'll dig around online and see what I can find out."

"No. That's okay," I stumbled. "I'll take care of contacting her." What. The. Hell? Why did I care if he contacted her?

"I can get her information easily. You just concentrate on getting the papers together." I decided to go with my gut.

"Ok, where did the ceremony take place?"

"Uh, the 'Little White Wedding Chapel', I think."

"Popular place, I hear. Britney Spears, right?"

Good God. I chose to ignore the comment..

"When did the ceremony take place?" he asked after noticing my silence.

"Today. I'm assuming around three or four in the morning."

"Hey, isn't today your birthday?"

"Uh, yeah. So, is there anything else you need?"

"I think that should be it. It should be a fairly quick process given we don't run in to any problems. I'll fly down there Monday morning and file the papers. These things are pretty common in Vegas. Uh, just one more thing? Did you and Bella, I mean, uh…" he stammered, "consummate the union? I'm only asking because in some states that's an issue. I can do some research on Nevada, if you prefer, before you answer that."

My need to keep the intimacy I had felt with Bella to myself continued and confused me. Any other time I would divulge all of the details. I wasn't sure why I wanted to keep this private.

"Whatever we need to say to get this done. I'm pretty sure she'll agree with me on that. Just find out and let me know."

"Will do. I'll be in contact."

"Thanks Mike. Oh, and as usual, my parents don't need to know about this. I'll handle that later if need be."

"Sure thing Edward."

I snapped the phone shut and rejoined Em and Jazz.

"Is he taking care of things?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. Monday morning. Have you talked to Alice, by chance? Should Isabella's situation from this morning be a problem?" I was mentally marking number four off of my list of things to do today.

"I haven't talked to her yet. But," he paused and exchanged a look with Emmett.

"What?" I asked as I surveyed the concerned expressions on their faces. Emmett ran his hand through his hair and Jasper rubbed the scruff on his face. "What?" I repeated more urgently.

"That situation could potentially be time consuming."

I groaned.

"Just spit it out Jasper."

"Well, it was her ex boyfriend slash ex best friend. He was in an accident. Motorcycle I think. He's in ICU. He had been asking for her. She went straight there."

I took a deep breath and let that sink in. I made an effort to keep the feeling in the pit of my stomach from making its way to my face. I had to keep the revelations I was having about Bella to myself.

"So what are you saying? Do you think she's going to put this annulment on hold to deal with that?"

"She was fucked up over it man. I mean, you saw her. She got that call, fucking lost it and got the hell on a plane. Alice said the guilt was eating her up. I guess their shit's been over for like six months. Hell, I don't know a lot. I felt bad for her on the ride to the airport, though. She did tell Alice that she wasn't leaving the hospital until she knew he was ok. Who knows how long that'll be? Like I said earlier, she's a good girl. Who else would give a shit about an ex like that? I'm supposed to call Alice later. I'll find out more."

"Well, Newton is flying down here Monday morning. She's going to have to sign those papers."

"Hey, I said I'd find out about the situation with the ex. I can do that and sound compassionate and caring and all that shit. I'm staying out of all that other shit between ya'll. Alice and I are just getting started. I don't want your shit complicating ours."

"Thanks Jazz," I spoke sarcastically.

"This is your mess Cullen."

"I'll just text her later and see when she can sign. Newton is supposed to let me know what the process will be. I can't come back before Thursday anyway. We've got meetings Monday, Tuesday, and the bar is short handed Wednesday night. We have to be there. So, Vegas next weekend?" I asked considering the celebration that would take place following the dissolution of my fuck up.

"Actually, I'm thinking of flying to Seattle for the weekend. There's a band playing there and I wanna check them out."

Jasper looked to Emmett.

"Uh, yeah. He may need a second opinion on that band." Emmett took another long gulp of his beer and avoided my glare.

"Really? Hmm. So, what's the name of this band?"

They stammered coincidedly.

"That's what I thought. Thanks for the support guys."

"Come on Edward. You could fly to Seattle with us. Then you and Bella could fly to Vegas, take care of business, come back, celebrate with us, and we fly back to New York Sunday night." I could tell Emmett was concocting the plan on a whim.

"That's not going to happen Emmett. First off, I have absolutely no desire to go to Seattle. Secondly, I plan to celebrate with anyone but Isabella. There are thousands of young, hot, willing pieces of ass in Vegas who would be more than happy to accommodate my needs." I smiled at the thought.

I took the last drink of my beer and continued, "What's on the agenda for tonight? Or are you both to pussy-whipped to go out?" I felt justified in using the words this time.

"It's your birthday man. Of course we're going out." Emmett rubbed his hands together. "You pick the place and we're there."

Once that was settled, Jasper paid the bill and we separated to rest up and prepare for the night.

As I walked back to my room I pulled my cell out to send Bella a text regarding our situation.

**Isabella-**

**I spoke to my lawyer. He's flying to Vegas Monday to start the annulment process. I presume you'll contact me when you're available to sign so we can get this over with?**

**Edward**


	7. 7 Visiting the Past

Chapter 7 Visiting the Past

A/N Thanks so much to all who are reading and reviewing! Please review! It makes my toes curl! This chapter has a small drug reference. Just so you know. I need to send some love to Zephyersky who has been holding my hand on this. She is awesome. Check her out on . She is a super writer. Also, midnight serenade (Elizabeth Masen) started a thread for this little thing on the AH forum over at . I post teasers over there, so check it out!

disclaimer: I do not own. SM beat me to it!

BPOV

"Has anyone told you what to expect?" the nurse asked timidly as I followed her down the hall.

"Somewhat," I answered, not sure I was ready to hear the medical details from someone who might not state it as gently as Sam had.

"He's very swollen. He won't look like the husband you last saw."

My heart pounded against my ribcage. I was beginning to wonder how long I would be able to carry on this marriage charade. I wasn't sure I could stand to be referred to as "his wife" and "Mrs. Black" without completely falling apart. I also considered what implications that might give Jacob when he woke and realized I had allowed it.

"That will probably be the most noticeable difference. Most of the injuries are to his left side. His left arm is broken, his left leg is broken, his left lung collapsed last night, and four of his ribs are broken. His spleen was punctured and there are extensive abrasions and bruises. Have they told you anything about his surgery?"

"No." I was beginning to feel sick.

"When he arrived yesterday afternoon he was non responsive. A major head trauma accompanied by a punctured spleen was the most prominent concern. The surgeons removed his spleen, closed the lacerations, reset the broken bones, and ran tests on his brain activity."

I stopped and leaned against the cold wall for support.

"Oh dear. Are you okay?" She pulled a wheelchair from the opposite wall and sat me in it. "Let me get you some water." She walked briskly to the nurse's station.

My mind was racing.

I really didn't think I could endure this. Jake hadn't been in my life for six months. I couldn't lose him forever. I couldn't bear that. Although I knew Jake and I were not meant to be a couple, I couldn't imagine the world without him. I felt the flood of tears leaving my eyes.

I thought about everything Jacob and I had been through. The first fishing trip Charlie and Billy took us on. He was six years old. I was eight. It was the first time I met Jake and I hated him. He thought he was a pro and got mad when I caught the first fish. He pushed me off of the bank. I busted my lip on a rock and came out of the water swinging. That was our first fight. And our last one for a lot of years. Jake and I became best friends. We were inseparable. I ached to return to the moment we made the decision that took it all away.

The nurse returned with a cup of water.

"Are you feeling okay? I thought I was going to lose you for a minute there."

"I'm okay. It's just a lot to take in."

"I really didn't mean to overwhelm you. How about some good news?" she spoke sweetly.

"That would be great," I said knowing how badly I needed a glimmer of hope.

"The surgeons were able to patch him up nicely. His chances are very good considering his injuries. The tests they ran on his brain activity after surgery were positive. His brain was very active. That's a good thing. He is on a ventilator, but it was turned down this morning. He is doing most of the work. They will leave it on until he heals enough for them to be able to reduce the anesthesia. Breathing for someone in his condition requires a lot of energy and they would like for that energy to be available to aid in healing his head injury."

I felt a faint wave of relief.

"Now, please understand, things can go wrong. I don't want to lead you to believe they can't or won't. This is just the case right now."

"Thank you. Is there a time frame on when he might wake up?"

"He's in a drug induced coma now, in other words, the doctors feel it's best if he rests. He was quite agitated when he woke up after surgery."

"I see. How long will they continue that?"

"It really depends on his progress. I have a feeling he'll start healing a little faster now that you're here. He was very vocal about needing you here," she spoke with a wink and smiled.

I attempted to smile back, but I wanted to walk through those doors and throw myself into traffic. I felt terrible for not being here when he needed me. I couldn't allow myself to think about it any longer. My mind couldn't stand the thought.

"Are you ready to see him now?"

I stood to follow her and quickly prayed to every higher being I'd ever heard mention of that I wouldn't pass out.

"Here we are," she said as she opened the door. "We gave him a private room in order to accommodate his father."

We stepped inside. I was flooded with beeps and swooshes. Then I saw him.

"The machines are noisy, but a lot of families say it's comforting to hear them. It's a constant reminder that, although they might not be able to open their eyes or speak, they are still there."

There were tubes, bags of fluid, and wires everywhere.

I stepped closer to him.

He had a large tube coming from his mouth, which was secured by tape. His face was so swollen. My hand reached to touch his cheek. I noted that he wasn't as warm as usual. His skin still had its golden brown color, but was blotched with bruising and patched with stitches. His hair had been shaved on one side and what appeared to be a drain tube was inserted there. His chest was bare and covered in scrapes and bruises. My hand moved carefully to hold his.

The nurse pulled a chair to his bedside.

"Can he hear me?" I asked as I sat.

"Yes, he can hear you," she answered, gave my shoulder a slight squeeze and stated before leaving, "Talking to him is the best therapy."

I stood and whispered into his ear, "I'm here now Jake. Everything is going to be okay. Just hold on and get better." I pressed my forehead to his temple and prayed. I had never prayed so hard in my entire life. I opened my eyes to see my teardrops drifting down his face. I recalled the first time I'd seen Jake cry.

_We were hanging out in his bedroom. Jake was sixteen and I was eighteen. Jake had a paper due in an English class I had already taken and I was helping him with the assignment. I remembered how close we were then. It was the best season of our relationship. The easiest by far. We were best friends. There was no fighting, no breaking up and getting back together, no physical relationship to complicate things. Just friends. Best friends._

_He was sitting on the floor with the laptop and I on the bed. _

_Jake's cell phone rang. I sat quietly as the worst day of his life began. _

_I listened to his end of the conversation. It didn't last very long. Mostly just, "What's wrong? Is she okay? I'm on my way."_

_He sat stunned as he closed his phone._

_"What's going on Jake?" I asked as I scooted to the edge of the bed._

_"It's my mom. She was in a car accident. We have to go to the hospital."_

_I stood and followed him out of the house._

_"Let me drive Jacob," I said as I realized I didn't think he was capable._

_"No, we'll take the bike. It'll be faster. You're truck's a piece of shit." He tossed me a helmet._

_I knew this was not the time to argue with him. I put the helmet on and got on behind him._

_The ride was petrifying and I held on for dear life. Jake never stopped. He flew through every stop sign and every stoplight. I saw my life flash before my eyes several times._

_When we arrived at the hospital Billy and Charlie met us in the waiting room of the ER._

_"How is she?" Jacob asked. _

_I surveyed Billy and Charlie's faces. _

_Oh no._

_"She's in surgery now. It's not good, son," Billy dropped his head._

_"Is she gonna make it?" Jake asked._

_"They aren't sure. The injuries are pretty extensive. If she makes it through this surgery they are hoping she'll be stable enough so that they can airlift her to Seattle."_

_Jacob's mom survived the surgery, but was never able to be airlifted anywhere. _

_She survived three days after the surgery. _

_I went everyday before school, to take Jacob and his family breakfast, and after school to eat dinner with Jacob in the cafeteria. _

_He was so sad and tired. He picked at his food and barely spoke._

_The hug he gave me before I left each night told me how much he appreciated me coming._

_I walked in to the hospital on the third day as I had the days before. Jacob was smiling when he met me at the waiting room door. _

_"Hey. You look like you feel a little better. How's your mom today?" I asked with a reciprocating smile._

_"She has been really good today. She opened her eyes, Bells." I hugged him tightly._

_"Oh Jake, I'm so glad."_

_"Yeah. She couldn't speak because she's still intubated, and it was only for about ten minutes, but we were all able to talk to her and tell her how much we loved her. It was so great. I wish she could've said it back, but I could see in her eyes everything she wanted to say." I pulled him into the tightest hug I could. He buried his lips into my shoulder and kissed me gently before pulling away. He smiled down at me and pulled me toward the elevator. "Come on. I'm starving. Let's go get some food."_

_Jake and I went to the cafeteria. We ate and chatted. I was so relieved to see him eating better. He devoured two plates of food._

_After we ate, we walked back to the ICU waiting room. I always walked back with him and waited until it was his turn to go back. _

_When we turned the corner we were hit with the tragic news. Billy, Rebecca, Rachel, and Sam were there. Rachel and Rebecca were sobbing; Billy was sitting quietly in his chair staring into space, tears rolling down his cheeks._

_Jacob stopped and took my hand. "What's wrong?"_

_Sam turned first, "Jake, I'm so sorry."_

_"No. No. Sorry for what? She couldn't have. She was getting better this morning. The doctors said it was a good sign. What the hell happened?" His body heaved as the air left his lungs. I watched as my huge, broad-chested, emotionally concrete best friend fell apart. He fell to his knees and placed his hands on the floor. His body jerked as he cried. His sisters came to him, kneeling with him and wrapped their arms around his large frame._

_My tears fell for them. I felt my heart breaking for what they were going through. Sam wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side. "You should probably give Charlie a call, Bells. Billy is his best friend. He's gonna need him now."_

_"Uh, yeah. I'll step out and call him now." I shifted out of Sam's hug and felt someone grab my ankle. I turned to see Jacob looking up at me, tears streaming down his face. He moved from his sister's arms and grabbed onto my legs._

_"I need her here. She can't leave. Bella, don't. Please don't leave." I nudged him back and fell to my knees in front of him. He wrapped his arms around me and held tightly._

I pulled myself from the memory and looked at Jake. I watched the slow rise and fall of his broad chest. More tears fell as I realized that Jake was not here. Jake, who was full of life, laughter, and spirit was missing. I cried as more memories assaulted me.

We were Jake and Bells. Until recently.

We had been through everything together. At twelve and ten we were each other's first kiss. At two am on a warm July night in the tree house we had built together we decided to find out what the big deal was. It was ridiculously horrible. We vowed to never do that again.

At fifteen and thirteen Jake taught me how to ride a motorcycle. We ended up in the ER. A two wheeled vehicle with a motor plus my bad luck and lack of coordination always equaled disaster. Charlie was pissed!

We had shared so many firsts. Driving, wrecking, drinking, smoking weed, kisses, and sex. None of which I regretted. I had only one regret with him.

The day we decided to take our relationship to the next level.

His theory was that we were already together all of the time and we loved each other more than anyone else, so what would it hurt to try. I was much more skeptical stating that what we already had was good, so why risk losing it if the relationship didn't work out.

He pushed me against my truck, kissed me and he won. We tried.

That was three years ago. He became super possessive and we fought all the time. I groaned at the memory. We were both in college. It was Jake's first year and he wanted to drink and go to parties. I had already experienced that and didn't care much for it. We started a trend of breaking up and getting back together. That went on for two and a half years. Six months ago I ended things for good.

He begged.

He proposed.

I said no and distanced myself from him.

It was too hard to be his friend. I had broken his heart.

I looked at him through the blur of tears. His body now matched his heart.

I made it to the bathroom just in time. I hit my knees in front of the toilet as I felt my body heave, expelling all the guilt and pain into the water. I cried and threw up until there was nothing left.

I picked myself up from the floor and made my way to the sink. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and splashed water on my face. I looked for the bag Alice had packed. I was relieved to find my toothbrush and cleaned myself up.

As I exited the bathroom I heard the door open.

"You have a visitor in the waiting room, honey," the nurse spoke softly.

I nodded and walked to Jake's side. I kissed his cheek and told him I'd be right back.

I saw Alice and Rosalie as I walked through the double doors.

"Hey," Alice spoke first then wrapped her tiny arms around me. I felt Rose's hands stroke my hair as she whispered, "How is he?"

"Not good," I whispered through cracked speech; the combination of crying and throwing up had made my throat sore. I forced myself to get it together.

"Oh Bella." Alice hugged me tighter.

I had no idea how long I had been here. It felt like ten minutes and ten days all at the same time.

The three of us sat in the waiting room. I filled them in on the details that I could recall about his injuries. They had brought a basket filled with snacks for his family and me.

My body tensed as the elevator doors opened and Becca stepped out. Alice and Rose noticed my change and turned to meet the glare that was upon us. Jake's sisters hated me. We had been very close for a long time, but when Jake proposed and I said no, they had to pick up his pieces. They listened to him cry, watched him get completely wasted, endured all the self-destructive things he'd done, and blamed me for all of it.

This would be bad.

She walked straight to the nurses' station. The nurse shot a quick glance in my direction. I said a silent prayer that she wouldn't mention anything to Becca about the wife thing and thanked Him graciously when she led her through the doors.

Alice squeezed my hand.

"She better not start any shit or she'll need a bed back there too," Rose threatened.

"Rose," I reprimanded.

"I swear Bella. If she does." She stopped as I held my hand up.

"I'm sure it'll be okay."

I pray it'll be okay. My relationship with God had never been a prominent part of my life. That was beginning to change.

"Let us take you to dinner while she's here," Alice said attempting to change the subject.

"I can't eat, Alice," I said truthfully.

"Bella, she'll be back there for a while. There's no need for you to sit here and wait. You have to take care of yourself."

I knew she was right. And more than the nourishment of the food, I needed the nourishment of my friends.

They had always been there when I needed them. Sometimes I didn't even realize how badly I needed them until they were there. They had been through all of the ups and downs of my relationship with Jake and were the ones who encouraged me to end it when it became unhealthy. They picked up my pieces as Jake's sisters had his.

I took the basket to the nurse's station and asked her to take it back for the family, made a call to Sam to let him know Rebecca was there and that I was going to grab a quick bite.

I followed Alice and Rose to the cafeteria. Alice scowled at the idea of eating in the cafeteria, but gave in when I refused to leave. We made our selections and sat.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Alice. I mean, no, but I have to be."

"Promise me you won't let yourself feel guilty about this. I know how you are and you need to know that this is not your fault." She emphasized the not.

"I know. I should've been here though. He asked for me when he woke up. Now he's lifeless. He doesn't even know I'm here."

More damn tears. I pushed my tray away.

"He's strong, Bella. He's a fighter. He will pull through this. In the meantime, you have to take care of yourself," she said as she pushed the tray back to me. "I simply will not sit by and let the guilt turn you back into the skeleton you were when you two broke up. It's not attractive at all."

Rosalie began rummaging through her bag and cursing its untidiness as her phone rang. She checked the caller ID. Alice and I were silent as she talked. "Hey baby... Of course I miss you... How sweet of you." She gave us the "be right back" finger and slid out of her chair.

"Emmett," Alice answered my questioning look.

"Oh, wow."

"I know, right? I told you I had a feeling about them."

"Um yeah. I guess you were right about that one," I said as I momentarily considered changing the subject. I knew I should ask if she had talked to Jasper. Once again, turning to God, I prayed that she wouldn't bring up Edward, "So, did you get a chance to talk to Jasper?"

Her face lit up.

"Yes. He called to make sure we got in okay. He's such a sweetheart. He asked how everything was with Jake."

"That was nice of him."

"Yes, he's very thoughtful. We also talked about when we'd see each other again. I think he and Emmett are going to fly to Seattle next weekend," she said as she evaluated my reaction.

"That's great Alice. He really seems to care about you. I'm glad you guys are gonna give it a shot. I'm sure Rose is excited too." I tried my best to sound happy for her.

"Have you heard from Edward?" she asked looking anywhere but my eyes.

Damn unanswered prayers. Here we go.

"No Alice. Why would I have heard from him?" I asked trying to keep my tone a level below angry. I knew I'd here it from her sooner or later. She had already made the "there's something there" remark. It's coming. I didn't think it would be so soon.

"Jasper mentioned that he was going to text you. I just thought maybe…" she trailed.

I huffed as I said, "I see. Well, he hasn't."

I mentally noted to check my phone when I was alone.

"Have you checked your phone?" she asked, looking away again.

Damn it. I was beginning to think she had psychic abilities.

"No Alice. Look, I really don't have time to deal with that right now. I'm barely coping with what's going on with Jake. Did I mention I'm pretending to be his wife?" I emphasized wife as Rose rejoined us, "just to be able to go back to see him. Now his sister, who hates me, is here. I don't know what I'm supposed to do or how I'm supposed to deal with that. Hell, I don't even know if she knows Sam planned on telling them that. I can't deal with Edward and our stupid Vegas wedding." I stopped as I noticed the look on Alice's face.

"What?" I spat.

I turned to see what she was eying behind me.

Oh hell.


	8. 8 Scotch and Memorabilia

**A/N Thanks so much to all who are reading and reviewing. You guys rock my world! Love love you all! So, this chapter is EPOV with a little lemony memory goodness. Hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be the answer to the cliffy in Chapter 7; I'll try to be quick. Reviews make me super fast! Much love to my beta-extraordinaire, Zephyersky. She has a new story up called "Cupboard Doors". Go check it out. It's such a relatable story! I also recommend her "Across the Hall". Give her lots of love!**

**There is a forum on for this story. Check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only make them naughty…**

Chapter 8 Scotch and Memorabilia

EPOV

I checked my watch for what must've been the seventeenth time since returning to my room.

7:00 pm.

I had checked in with the bar, cleared my email inbox and finished cleaning up the scattered memories from the previous night. I had opted to put the "do not disturb" sign on the door when I left to meet Jazz and Em for lunch. I could've let housekeeping clean up the shit, but decided against risking them running across a marriage certificate or any other evidence. The fewer people who knew, the better.

I had two hours before I had to meet Jasper and Emmett. I yawned and decided to lie down for an hour. I walked to the still unmade bed and threw myself across it. As I pulled the pillow under my head, something scraped my hand. I fished around for the object. Finding it, I pulled it out and examined it closely.

It was a dainty, silver bracelet with a diamond encrusted "B" hanging from it. I rolled to my back and held it over my head, twisting it between my fingers. I was shocked to feel my lips curl into a smile as another memory returned.

_I remembered chasing a screaming, laughing, naked Bella from the bathroom and tackling her on the bed. We laughed and wrestled playfully, tangling ourselves in each other and the sheet. I leaned against the massive headboard to catch my breath. Bella crawled to my lap and began kissing my neck. I felt myself harden beneath her and reached to the bedside table for a condom. Finding none I whispered into her ear, "Condom baby. Suitcase."_

_She groaned and slid from my lap. She moved to the edge of the bed and reached to the floor into my suitcase. I watched her bare, beautiful ass rise into the air as she lowered her upper body to reach my bag. I became uncomfortably harder as I planned the next position I would take her. Her face came back in to view as did the $2000.00 bottle of scotch I had purchased for the birthday toast Emmett, Jasper, and I traditionally do before going out to celebrate. She held it up and eyed it curiously. I grabbed it from her hands and twisted the top. "Special Occasion Scotch," I said before taking a long swig and passing the bottle to her._

_Bella tipped the bottle to her lips, swallowed the amber poison, wiped her plump lips with the back of her hand and asked, "What's the occasion?"_

_Without giving me time to answer, she threw her head back and laughed. The shiny necklace that matched the bracelet I was now holding danced on her chest as I watched her tits bounce with the action. They were front and center and seemed to begging for attention. I grabbed the scotch, placed it on the side table, and answered their plea. I ran my hands from her thighs, up her rib cage, and to her back. I licked and sucked her nipples. She moaned aloud. Her long mane grazed my fingers and thighs. One of my hands went north, tangling into her hair and pulling her mouth to mine. The other went south pulling her center to my very hard one. I kissed her hard. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rose onto her knees moving impossibly closer to me. Her pebbled nipples moved up my chest. I broke our kiss and attacked her neck. I smiled as she reached for the bottle again._

_"Sot," I whispered playfully into her ear as she passed the bottle to me. I took the bottle and pushed her onto her back._

_"Lay still," I said as I moved to straddle her._

_She was motionless. _

_I scanned her body with my eyes and settled on the valley made by her belly button. I filled it with scotch and placed the bottle back on the table. I peppered kisses around the area. She squealed and squirmed. The brown liquid streamed down her side. I quickly moved and licked it until I reached the remainder in her navel. I hummed in delight as I sucked the scotch out. Her breath hitched. I reached for the bottle again._

_I rose above her and surveyed for the perfect location to pour the next shot. My eyes found the hollow of her neck. I pulled her arms to her side and pinned them with my legs. Her eyes widened at my action. I grinned to assure her and twisted the top from the bottle._

_"Don't move Bella," I requested before pouring another shot into the indention of her throat. I sucked the shot out and kissed her allowing the whiskey to flow into her mouth. The combination of her mouth with the scotch made it that much more intoxicating. She must have liked it, too, considering she requested I do it again several times. We finished the bottle off in this fashion. I poured, sucked and licked scotch from every inch of her body. I screwed the lid back on the empty bottle and tossed it aside._

_I looked at Bella. Naked, restrained, drunk, and full of lust._

_"Beautiful," I whispered as I leaned in for a kiss._

_I kept her arms at her side as I kissed her mouth, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, and her forehead. As I teased she writhed beneath me trying to free her arms._

_I released her arms from my legs, checked them for marks, and kissed each one on the spot that held her throbbing pulse. I lifted her arms over her head and kissed down them slowly. _

_"Be still, love." She obeyed. She lay perfectly still just as I had instructed. I continued my path. Down the side of her breast, her ribs, her hip, her knee, and her ankle. I then journeyed back up on the other side following the same path. She whimpered when I passed the area that needed the most attention. The area that had been neglected far too long. The moisture that glistened between her thighs had not escaped my attention at all._

_I made my way back to her lips._

_"God, you're perfect," she panted against my mouth._

_I grunted as her raspy, lust-filled voice affected my dick._

_"Fuck, Baby."_

_She moved her hands to my cheeks and forced my eyes to meet hers._

_"Fuck me," she pleaded._

_Simple enough. Done._

_I groaned loudly and slid off of her moving to stand beside the bed. I took her hands in mine and pulled her to her knees. I kissed her ample breasts then turned her around. My hands grasped her hips and pulled them against my cock. She fell forward onto her hands. Just the way I wanted her._

_I looked to the left._

_A mirror._

_Perfect._

_I positioned myself at her entrance and teased as I said, "Bella, look to the left. Watch me fuck you, baby."_

_She turned her head and screamed out as I thrust in to her. It was so fucking erotic. She met my thrust and the electricity between us surged._

_I grasped her hips roughly and pounded into her. We watched our bodies connect through the mirror. Our eyes met in the reflection and I watched as she came. Hard and long. Her pussy clenched and released its juices onto my cock. She yelled my name repeatedly. Her eyes remained fixated on the mirror as our pace became frenzied. She came again as I fucked her. My fingers dug into her hips as she took me with her and I spilled inside her._

I came in my hand.

I froze.

What the fuck?

Two things happened simultaneously. I realized I had been so caught up in the memory that I had started stroking myself and made a damn mess, and that my memory was that I had came inside her. I searched my memory and tried to remember a condom. Maybe I had just gotten so caught up in the memory that I had omitted that.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

I pushed my confused body from the bed and got into the shower. As hard as I tried I couldn't shake the thoughts that tortured me.

I showered and dressed quickly, not certain how much time I had before I was supposed to meet up with my boys. My hair was a fucking mess. I squeezed some gel into my palm and ran my hands through my hair letting it fall haphazardly where it chose.

I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and was met with Jasper and Emmett_. _

"Hey, I thought we were meeting at the bar? What time is it? Am I late?" I asked realizing I was in a shitty mood.

"Dude, what the hell? I know you've had some shit going on, but it's a tradition. Where's the scotch?" Emmett walked passed me.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I forgot it," I stammered.

"What? Cullen, you ordered that bottle months ago. Just for this. You fucking forgot it?" Jasper asked in shock.

"Yeah. I forgot it."

"Really?" Emmett walked up behind me.

"I said I fucking forgot it," I spat as I turned to see him holding the empty bottle and eying me suspiciously.

"It looks to me like the 'special occasion scotch' has already been utilized," Emmett said shaking the bottle in front of me. He and Jasper waited for my reply.

"Fuck you both." I jerked the bottle from his hands and walked to the kitchen to toss the empty bottle in the trash.

"Damn Edward. I can't believe you and Bella drunk that whole bottle," Jasper said.

"Now Jasper," Emmett smirked, "it was a special occasion."

"You're both motherfucking douche bags." I walked to put my shoes on.

"Props to Bella. You've gotta give her some credit, Edward, for being able to drink the whole thing with you without dying or getting sick as hell. That shit's smooth going down, but it's a pissed off shitty drunk," Jasper said.

"It's a pissed off shitty drunk for you Jasper because you're a fucking pussy," I replied.

"Nah man. I'm just not a presumptuous prick who needs a $2000.00 bottle of piss to get drunk on. Give me a bottle of Jack D to sip on and a joint and I'm cool."

I flipped him off.

"God's water, man. God's water," he replied using his southern nickname for his favorite spirit.

We finally made our way to the bar. I intermittently checked my phone. I had at least thought Bella would acknowledge my message. I found myself wondering what was going on there. If she was ok. I couldn't really peg the feeling it was giving me and it was pissing me off. Emmett asked several times what my problem was. I kept drinking and tried to forget.

When I'd had an adequate amount of alcohol I found a cute little blonde.

I was shit-faced.

Lauren, I think, was all over me. I hadn't noticed until she had gone to the bathroom that Em and Jazz were relatively sober. And alone. They had turned every female that had approached them away.

"What the hell? Are you not celebrating?" I slurred.

"Yeah man," Emmett said as he tipped the beer that I was sure he had been nursing all night, "but we've got to fly home tomorrow. Plus, we're trying to keep your ass from marrying this one. She's all wrong for you. She's no Bella."

"Oh, well thanks for turning over a new leaf, McCarty. Your sobriety certainly served my relationship status well last night," I shot back.

"Like I said, all wrong for you. Not Bella." He pointed in the direction of a staggering Lauren falling into me. I pulled her to my lap and kissed her. Yep, not Bella.

We danced and partied until the bar closed. I was fairly sure Lauren thought I was taking her back to my room. As we left the club, Emmett pulled her aside, got her a cab, and sent her on her way. I half-heartedly spat a string of profanities at him for ruining my night. Mostly, I was thankful he took care of it. I had a lot of shit to sort through. On top of that, she was blonde, fake tits, fake tan, and smelled like fucking drug store perfume. Nothing soft, milky, or exquisite about her.

Not Bella.

Fuck.

I passed out in the limo on our way back to the hotel. Jazz and Em carried me to my room. I vaguely remembered hearing them argue over whose room to take me to. It seemed they knew they couldn't leave me alone, yet neither wanted to crash in what had now been dubbed the "honeymoon suite" or risk me yakking in their room. I finally felt a soft surface beneath me and passed out.

"Fuck." I rubbed my head.

Damn I drank too much.

Emmett's voice boomed through the room. "What fucking time is it? This is the worst fucking room. I can't believe you pay for this shit. Those windows are the stupidest things ever."

"Push the button beside the light switch and they will be covered." I reached for my cell to check the time.

The only thing I saw was "new message". I closed the alert and checked the time. "It's nine am." My fingers ran through my hair before pinching the bridge of my nose. Emmett sat up on the sofa and started putting his shoes on.

"Our jet is scheduled to head out in three hours. Better move your ass, Cullen."

"Yeah, I've got to shower." I smelled like fucking cheap perfume and it was making me sick.

"I'm gonna head back down to my room and get my shit together. You alright?" He eyed me carefully.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just drank too much," I said in explanation, but it was so much more than that. I had never had a problem with hooking up with a girl. Especially such a willing one. Lauren was pretty enough, and besides her poor judgment in perfume, she would've been just the type I usually preferred. Emmett always chose the bombshell, Jasper liked the hippy chick, and I liked the young, rich girl who was partying on Daddy's money. College girls were my specialty. They were easily dispensable.

I had never really done the relationship thing. I was always too busy with school and then with running the bar. Not only that, but I'd never met anyone I had any interest in pursuing. No one had ever invaded my head like Bella had. I took a moment to remind myself that it was only that way because of this marriage shit before I stood and moved to the closet. I took out the clothes I intended to wear and threw the rest on the bed to pack.

"Whatever you say," Emmett said as he watched me carefully. "Text me when you're ready to head out." I nodded as he walked out the door.

I pulled my suitcase to the bed and tossed my clothes inside. I grabbed the t-shirt and jeans I had kept out for the day and walked to the bathroom.

After I showered and dressed, I sat on the bed and opened my phone. I read the reply from Bella several times before closing my phone. I wasn't sure how I wanted to reply, so I decided to think it over before doing so.

I sent a text to Emmett and Jasper letting them know I was ready and called for a bellhop. I scanned the room for any stray items that needed to be packed. Bella's bracelet caught my eye on the side table. I picked it up carefully, looked at it momentarily and pushed it into the pocket of my jeans.

The bellhop came and took my things to the lobby. I followed him down, tipped him generously, and waited for my friends.

Jasper and Emmett questioned my mood as we rode to the airport. I stuck with the hangover story, which wasn't a complete lie. I did feel like shit and I was sure that was part of the problem.

We arrived at the airport and made our way to check our luggage before moving on to the security checkpoint.

I stood between Jasper and Emmett as we were told to empty our pockets and remove our shoes. As I shoved my hands into my pockets I felt the bracelet.

Fuck.

I had no choice but to pull it out and drop it into the square, plastic container. I tried to place it under my keys and change, but the damn thing caught on my watch and I pulled it up with my arm. It hung there for everyone to see. I tried to quickly detach it without breaking it, but my attempt was pointless.

"Watcha got there, Cullen?" Jasper asked suspiciously.

Emmett reached to examine the charm.

"Keepsake?" he asked with a smirk.

"No Emmett. She left it and I found it. I thought it would be rude to just toss it. I planned to let you and Jasper return it to her when you visit Alice and Rose."

I freed the object and placed it in his container.

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to return it yourself?" he asked as he picked it up to take a closer look.

"Absolutely," I answered confidently.

"You should probably text her and let her know you have it," Jasper interjected. "She might be looking for it."

"I'm sure you can relay the message." I was getting pissed. I changed the subject and complained about the security line. "This is ridiculous. What's taking so long?"

Jasper and Emmett ignored my question and moved on through the security line.

We boarded my fathers' private jet and began our journey home.

I really hope you'll leave a review! I love to get them and reply to every one! I heart you all!


	9. 9 Endings and Beginnings

Chapter 9 Endings and beginnings

disclaimer: I do not own! I just play!

A/N Here's the answer! Hope you're all happy with what I've done. Thanks so much to all who are reading. I have been so overwhelmed with the things you say in your reviews. YOU ARE AWESOME!!

Bpov

I froze.

All ability to move was lost.

I sat staring at the one person whom I wanted to keep this secret from. The one person who could and would use this against me.

Rebecca.

She took two steps in my direction and made a motion to speak. No words came. I waited for what I was sure would come. She repeated the action several times before finally finding her voice. "You fucking whore!"

I heard the metal legs of the chairs Rose and Alice were occupying screech across the tile floor of the cafeteria. I turned to see them standing in a defensive stance and immediately raised my hand to stop them. "Let her speak," I spoke through tears before turning back to face the wrath.

"How dare you! How dare you come here and attach his name to yours and pretend to be his wife in order to add to his pain! You selfish bitch! I'm sure in your simple, self-serving mind you think this is what he wants. It's not. He barely lived through what you did to him before!" She started laughing her stupid, evil laugh and continued, "I can't wait to tell everyone how their sweet, innocent, precious Bella ran off to Vegas and got married! I've never understood how you managed to keep the secret of what you really are for so many years anyway. See Bella, I see the real you." She stepped closer. "You play the poor little victim and you're so far from that! You want everyone to think you're so innocent and obviously you're not. In fact," she spoke to Rose and Alice now, "let me offer you a small piece of insight that you may not be aware of. Bella is a master manipulator. She plays the victim very well. She wants you to think she's helpless. She will drain you with her constant whining and her never-ending pity party. In reality, she is using you for nothing more than a warm body to place the blame on when she fucks up. That's what she does. She fucks up then blames everyone else. Just like Renee."

"You bitch," Rose started.

I stood.

"Rosalie, stop." She complied.

"Leave my family out of this Rebecca," I said. I could tell from the smirk on her face, she saw it as a challenge.

"Like you did with your recent nuptials?" Her eyebrows rose in question.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about. You know nothing about what happened or what the circumstances were." I turned to pick up my tray to empty it. I had to get out of here.

"I'm sure I can guess. You got smashed, married a stranger, and it's not your fault at all. I bet you raised hell when you woke up and discovered what you had done." I pushed past her to reach the trashcan. "Ah, I'm right, aren't I? Let me finish. Now you're all pissy and sad because your life is in shambles and the people you have fooled will finally see the real Bella Swan. Oh, wait, what's your last name now? Or do you even know? I actually feel sorry for the poor bastard who had to wake up to you this morning. I'm sure he was running to the court house for an annulment as soon as you opened your mouth."

I turned to face her. "Rebecca, don't you think that's enough. I know you hate me and I'm quite alright with that. To be quite frank, I'm not too fond of you and your delusional ideas." She started to interrupt me. "Don't interrupt me. I allowed you the opportunity and I think I should be allowed the same." She closed her mouth and looked at me through amused eyes. This bitch thought I was going to back down from her. I continued my previous thought, "First of all, it was not my idea for me to pretend to be Jake's wife. Your brother was asking for me last night. He wanted me here. Billy and Sam decided the means that would be used in order for me to see him. As far as 'what I did to him', the break-up between Jacob and I was the best thing for both of us. It was an unhealthy relationship, it wasn't good and that wasn't entirely my fault. It wasn't all Jake's fault either. I had as hard a time with it as he did. He was my best friend. He was my family. I fully accept that I hurt him, but he hurt me too. Keep my mother's name out of your mouth. For no other reason than she is **my** mother. She has nothing to do with this. In the midst of your little rant you offered advice to my friends. Don't ever do that again. It's ignorant to comment on things you know nothing about. The dynamics our friendship are completely different than what your little tirade demonstrated. You should also know that if you go up there and tell everyone about my fuck up you'll hurt them. I'm already hurt. It won't hurt me anymore. It'll hurt Billy, and Sam, and Charlie, and most of all Jacob. That's entirely up to you, but I don't think now is the time to add anymore pain to their lives. Especially when it has no direct effect on them anyway."

"Get the hell out of here, Bella. He don't need your shit. Not now. Not ever. Stay away from my brother."

"I'm not leaving Rebecca. He asked for me and not you nor anyone else will make me leave. The only person who will make me leave is Jake."

She was speechless. That's right. Quiet, 'take your shit Bella' was gone. I pushed past her before she could speak again. I heard and felt Alice and Rose walking behind me down the hall. I quickened my pace and searched for a bathroom. Finding one, I sprinted to it and slammed through the door. I was relieved to find it empty. I pushed it closed with my back and reached behind me to turn the lock before Alice and Rosalie could follow me inside. I needed a minute.

Alice immediately started pounding on the door. "Bella, open this door. You can't run and hide, especially after what you just said to her. I'm so proud of you, honey. Please come out."

I ignored her plea and slid down the door. Tears streamed down my face as emotion overtook my body. I pulled my knees to my chest as my body trembled.

I felt shame. Shame because everything she said was right. Shame because this was going to hurt Jacob, and shame because I wanted nothing more than to go home, get in my bed, and never come out. This was not supposed to happen like this. Everything that happened in Vegas was supposed to stay in Vegas. That was the rule, right? What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. Of course that wouldn't be the case for me. The mistake was supposed to disappear. I heard myself chanting, "Why? Why? Why?"

I cried.

I cried for Jacob.

I cried for Charlie.

I cried for Billy.

I cried for everyone this would hurt. Everyone I had hurt.

I felt empty.

Lost.

I had no idea what I was going to do. How was I going to explain this?

I weighed my options. I could sit on this bathroom floor and feel sorry for myself, or I could get up and face this.

I made my decision. I channeled the strongest version of myself and stood.

Alice had finally stopped beating on the door so I chanced it and turned the lock.

When no one immediately opened it, I walked to the sink.

I appraised my reflection. I knew the girl looking back at me. She was the same girl I had seen six months ago. She was puffy from crying. Her nose was red, her eyes were red rimmed, her brow was creased with worry, and the corners of her mouth were down turned. I looked further. It was her eyes that I recognized most. They were hollow and empty, but beyond that there was a glimmer of determination. I had seen this same girl on the day I decided to suck it up and face my life without Jacob.

I could do this.

I heard the doorknob slowly turn. I braced myself for what I expected to enter. I was shocked to see Rose. Alone. I watched her through the mirror as she walked to stand behind me. She wrapped her arms around me. I turned to hug her tightly. I needed all the strength from every source available.

"You look like shit," she said matter of factly as she started rummaging through her purse for make-up.

She found what she was looking for and began her attempt to make me look presentable.

"We probably have about two minutes before that crazy bitch on the other side of the door busts in here and completely assaults you with hugs and best friend love. I threatened her life if she didn't let me come in first and say what needs to be said. She gets a little overexcited." She smiled as she applied lip-gloss.

"So, here's the deal. What you did in Vegas was not wrong. You are guilty of nothing. You have lived your entire life doing the expected. You have taken care of everyone else. You've put everyone else before yourself. Jacob is your _**ex**__. _He _**was**_ a very important part of your life. You got here as soon as you could. In all honesty, sweetie, you owe him nothing. He's going to be just fine. _**You**_ are going to be just fine." I nodded. "Now, we are going to walk out of this bathroom. You are not going to be ashamed or embarrassed. You will hold your chin up and look every person up there in the eye. With any luck, Rebecca has kept her damn mouth shut. If she told them, then look at it this way, she did you a favor. She let everyone know that you are human. Some were starting to wonder." She winked. "You did something spontaneous. You did something unexpected. You never know, Bella. It may not have been such a big mistake after all."

I opened my mouth to question her last comment. She placed her finger to my lips to stop me.

"I think our two minutes is up. I'm a little surprised she waited, but I can't guarantee how much longer my threat will be effective. Let's go before the pixie loses her mind." She pulled me to the door and turned the knob. Alice sat against the wall on her hands with a scowl covering her face. I felt Rose squeeze my hand and turned to see a smirk cross her face.

"Come Alice. We're going back upstairs."

Alice took my other hand and we walked together.

I felt better.

Less ashamed.

Less empty.

I felt nourished.

The elevator ride was short. I released their hands and stood straighter as the doors opened. Alice nudged me and smiled proudly as we stepped out.

Billy and Sam had returned. Billy's chair was at the end of a row of chairs across the waiting room. Sam sat in the chair next to him. Charlie had arrived and was seated across from Billy and Sam. Rachel was huddled with Rebecca and Leah.

Charlie turned when we walked through the waiting room door.

"Hey Bells." He walked to me and hugged me warmly. "You okay?" he spoke against my hair. I chanced a glance at Rebecca. She cocked her eyebrows and smirked. I repeated the gesture and moved to face Charlie.

"I'm fine." I searched his face for any sign that he knew. I looked for disappointment or anger. Nothing. He didn't know. She was trying to make me squirm.

"Who's with Jake? Is everything okay?" I asked as I suddenly realized everyone was in the room.

"The doctor is in with him." A wave of relief soared through my body. Charlie noticed my change and rubbed my back. "He's alright Bella. They're just checking his progress."

"Oh," I answered.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Concern covered his face.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm just worried about him."

The doctor walked in. Everyone stood. Sam pushed Billy to meet him.

"Mr. Black." He shook Billy's hand. "I'm Dr. Foster. I'm the head of the neurology department. I was just with your son." He motioned to the chairs in a more private area. He sat and opened the folder he was holding. Everyone gathered around him.

"Jacob has improved vastly. His body is healing at an unheard of rate. The swelling in his brain is most likely subsiding as well. I just sent him back for some tests that will give us better insight on that. His eyes are reactive and responsive. His reflexes are spot on. The ultrasound will determine the status of his internal injuries. Overall, it seems he's doing better than ever expected. We'll know more when we get the tests back."

"How long will that take?" Billy asked.

"I put them on top priority so they will be read immediately. He'll be back there for about an hour. It'll take an hour or so after that to get the tests read. You should go and get some rest. It's late, visiting hours are over. There's really nothing you can do here except wait. I can meet with you in the morning and let you know the results of the tests. Of course, if anything were to be wrong I would call you immediately." He stopped then asked, "Are you doing okay, Mr. Black?"

"Oh, I'll be fine. I just want to see my son better and take him home. I'm glad to hear he's on the mend."

"Yes, sir. I'm not sure what happened between last night and tonight but he's made a huge improvement."

Billy's head lifted and his eyes met mine. They were filled with gratitude. Rebecca coughed loudly. My head snapped toward her. She rolled her eyes before turning her attention to the doctor. "What time should we meet you in the morning?"

Before he could reply Billy spoke, "I'll be here tonight until those tests come back."

The doctor nodded and stood. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. Get yourselves some coffee or something to eat." He checked his watch and continued, "The cafeteria will be open until ten." He shook Billy's hand again and left the room.

Sam, Charlie, and Billy resorted to their previous spots. Rebecca, Rachel, and Leah left to go to the cafeteria after asking the men if they'd like anything. Alice, Rose, and I sat across the room silently.

We sat for an undetermined number of hours in the waiting room. We chatted occasionally and read every magazine in the room. Becca, Rachel, and Leah returned. They sat as far from us as possible, whispered and giggled like school children. I avoided looking their way. I knew that if I acknowledged them it would lead to a repeat of the cafeteria scene. Nobody needed that.

I remembered the conversation with Rose in the bathroom.

"Rose?" I spoke quietly after making sure no one else was paying any attention to us.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Thank you for earlier."

"You're welcome. That's what I'm here for."

"Uh, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, honey. What is it?"

"Earlier you said it might not have been a big mistake after all. What exactly were you referring to?" Alice looked up from the magazine she was flipping through.

"Well Bella, I was referring to your situation with Edward. And I think we should talk about it later," she whispered.

I evaluated her tone and her expression. I searched for some clue as to what exactly she meant. My mind raced with thoughts of Vegas, Edward, the wedding, the annulment, and the morning after. I thought back to Rebecca's comment about how he was probably running to the courthouse the next day. Maybe I was too hard on him. It was unfair to blame him for everything. He was apparently as drunk as I was and he obviously wanted out as much as I did. Of course, he was cocky, and he was rude.

I remembered blaming Rose and Alice. I made a mental note to apologize to them for that. I am a grown woman. My decisions are my own, mostly. They hadn't necessarily forced me to go. No guns were held to my head. In all honesty, I wanted to go. I had been so bogged down with work. I had completely immersed myself into it when I returned to the real world after my split with Jake and hadn't taken any time off. I had been working sixty hours a week and often brought work home with me. It prevented me from having any time to think about him. I made minor attempts to get out of going on the trip, but secretly I was excited about it.

I flipped through another magazine until Dr. Foster returned. We all gathered around him and waited for the news.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. His tests were finished a couple of hours ago and I actually had the results within another half hour."

Everyone wore the same worried look. Dr. Foster noticed immediately.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. He's fine." A collective sigh filled the air.

"Actually, he's better than fine. All of the tests were positive. His internal injuries are healing perfectly, in fact, they are almost completely healed. His brain activity is normal. We took a chance and turned the ventilator off and backed off the anesthesia. That's what took so long. I stayed with him for an hour or so to see how he reacted. I didn't want him to become agitated again." He looked at Billy and smiled. "Your son is awake."

Billy smiled widely and a tear of joy left his eye. I couldn't contain my own tears.

"To say I'm shocked would be an understatement. This truly is unexpected. It's nothing short of a medical miracle. We fully expected him to recover, but at this rate..." Dr. Foster trailed and looked at each of us carefully.

"We just moved him out of the ICU. He's now in room 319. You can each go back to see him two at a time for about ten minutes. He still needs to rest. He did have one request."

We waited for him to continue.

"Which of you are Bells?" I smiled at the way the doctor carefully said my nickname.

"Um, I'm Bells," I stepped forward, making a point to avoid the glares from Rebecca.

"He wants to see you first," he motioned to the door.

I looked to Billy for permission. He smiled and nodded. I followed the doctor down the hall. The walk wasn't long, but it allowed me sufficient time to debate the significance of him wanting to see me first. This could be bad. He could question why I wasn't here sooner. What would I tell him? He could profess his love all over again. Would I be able to tell him no when he's just starting to get better? I began to feel sick. Panic overtook my mind as we reached his door. I pulled myself together. I had no choice but to face this. I thanked Dr. Foster before rapping on the door lightly.

"Come in."

I exhaled and pushed it open.

He smiled. Good sign or bad sign? I smiled back.

"Hey Jake." I couldn't resist walking to him and wrapping my arms around him. My mind knew that if he was prepared with the "let's get back together" speech this wasn't something I should be doing. My heart didn't care. It was just so good to see him awake and speaking.

I couldn't stop the tears that came when his arms wrapped around me. He held my head against his chest with the arm that was without a cast. I heard his heartbeat. It was pounding and alive. I sobbed at the sound. I also noticed the warmth of his embrace. Jake's body temperature had always been warmer than anyone else's. It was comforting to feel that it had returned.

I felt his chest shake underneath me and a chuckle left his throat. I loved the sound of his laugh. I was thrilled to hear it again.

"It's okay Bells. Don't cry," he spoke as he rubbed my back.

I lifted my body from his and wiped the tears from my cheeks. I stared at him in shock. He looked fine. He was still a little swollen and the bruises and contusions were still there, but I saw Jake. The Jake that I knew. I couldn't resist touching his face.

"Come on, Bells. It's me. I'm alive. Do I look that bad?" he joked.

"No. You look good. A lot better than you did only a few hours ago. It's a little weird."

"Maybe I'm immortal," he continued to joke.

"You're not immortal Jake. This was a close one," I said referring to the many accidents Jake had had on the bike. He drove like a maniac. "You scared me." I reached for his hand.

"Yeah, I know." He squeezed my hand gently. "All I could think about when it happened was you, Bells. I was more afraid of dying without saying some things to you than I was of just dying."

I looked to the window dreading what was coming.

He reached for my chin and returned my face to his. He continued, "Look, Bella. I have loved you from the moment you decked me on that bank when I was six years old. The last six months have been miserable for me. I miss you so much."

I felt moisture on my face again.

"Don't cry. Just let me get this out. You know I can't stand to see you cry." He looked to the window briefly before returning his eyes to mine. "I am so sorry, Bella. For everything. Mostly I'm sorry for ever pressuring you into taking our relationship beyond friendship. That's the biggest regret of my life. I wish we had just left it alone. You were my best friend. No one has taken your place as that and they never will. Bells, when I thought I was gonna die, all I wanted was to be able to tell you thank you. Thank you for everything you were to me before we screwed it up. There are a lot of things that happened in my life that I would have never gotten through without you." I knew what he was talking about. "I also wanted to tell you to stop feeling guilty about what happened between us. It was not your fault. We were both hurt. We were both at fault. I don't want you to carry that shit around anymore. Let it go and be happy, Bells." I was sobbing. He wiped my tears. "Seriously, stop that." I watched a tear escape his eye. "I love you, Bells. I miss you. Do you think it's possible to forget the last three years ever happened? Can we try to be friends again?"

My heart fluttered at the possibility of having him back in my life.

"I love you too, Jake. And I have missed you so much. And you don't owe me a thank you for anything. It's in the 'best friend job description' I think. Besides, you were there for me too. I think we're even on that. I'm sorry too, you know. I never meant to hurt you. It just seemed the best way to deal with the break-up was to hide from it. I knew that if I talked to you, we'd get caught up in that vicious cycle. It was time to stop. It wasn't good for either of us. I didn't want us to get to the point of hating one another. It needed to be over before it came to that." He nodded in agreement. "There's a lot of stuff we need to talk about. I don't think we can pretend the last three years never happened. I'm not sure I want to. There are a lot of memories in there that I cherish. I would like to try to be friends again, though. I think we can do that."

There was a knock at the door. I stood and released his hand.

"Come in," Jake said quietly.

Rebecca and Rachel walked through the door. "Hey bro. You okay?"

Jake looked from Rebecca to me. He knew something was up. "Yeah, good as new. Hey, can you give me and Bells just another minute?"

They were offended and trying to hide it. "Sure," Rachel said as she pulled Rebecca out of the room.

"I should go. I'm sure you're getting tired and there are a bunch of people out there waiting to see you. I don't want to take up all the time."

"What's going on with her? Has she given you hell?" He nodded toward the door indicating Rebecca.

"Uh no, well yeah. I mean it's a long story and she was just looking out for you." I was pretty sure she'd tell him the whole thing. I debated whether I should go ahead and do it.

"Just give me the summary, Bells. It can't be that bad. Do you want to give her the satisfaction of being able to tell me?" He knew how to coax it out of me.

Here goes nothing.

"Well, I was in Vegas when your accident happened and while I was there I got shit faced and married a complete stranger. Annulment is in the works. Rebecca knows and is pissed about it. I think she's the only one who knows besides Rose and Alice," I said it as quickly as possible.

Jake laughed. Jake really laughed. He laughed until he cried. I stared at him. I couldn't believe I had ever expected a different reaction. That was so Jake.

"That's priceless. I wanna hear the whole story when I get home. I'll talk to her. Don't worry about it. Oh, and your secrets safe with me."

I hugged him tightly again. I felt really good about us. "Bye Jake. I'll see you later."

"Bye Bells. Thanks for coming. I'll call you when I get settled at home. Maybe we can hang."

"Sure thing. I'm really looking forward to it." I walked out of his room, passed his sisters, and into the waiting room. I walked to say goodbye to Charlie, Sam, and Billy before leaving the hospital with Rose and Alice.

I filled them in on what had happened with Jacob. They were skeptical, but I assured them that I would be careful.

It was two am by the time we got back to our house. I was exhausted. I changed into my favorite tattered cotton sleep shorts and a t-shirt from my alma mater. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face, before retrieving my cell to place it on the charger.

One new message. I opened it and read the brief message from Edward. I remembered my previous revelations about the way I had acted toward him. I read his message five times. He was throwing my words from this morning back at me. Time to be an adult. I replied as politely as possible without seeming like a push over.

Edward-

I will only need a couple of

days notice and I can fly down

and sign the papers. You failed

to mention the cost. What is my

half?

Bella

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

End Note: Sooooo?? What do ya think??? Let me know! Reviews make me update super fast! And I do cart wheels too!


	10. 10 Communication

Chapter 10 Communication

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

A/N Okay, sugarplums. Here is Ch 10. So sorry for the wait. I had to write 10 and 11 together to make sure they were consistent. This one is longer than the others have been and 11 is longer than this one. Lot's of stuff going on. I hope you enjoy, but more than that, I hope you'll take a second to review.

Special thanks to my idea bouncing wall--Zephyersky. She rocks! Without her, you would all still be waiting on this.

Edward's POV

I smacked at my alarm as it blared throughout the room. I groaned and turned over.

Our flight had gotten in at ten and I hadn't gotten in bed until around midnight. I tossed and turned until one am and once I fell asleep, I dreamt of Vegas.

My sleepless night consisted of falling asleep, Bella's laughter, waking up, falling asleep, Bella's lips, waking up, falling asleep, surges of electricity, waking up, falling asleep, Bella crying, waking up, getting pissed off, falling asleep, her touch, her whimpers, her moans. It was a never-ending cycle.

It was a seriously shitty night and I was exhausted.

I finally crawled from the bed and got in the shower. It was eight o'clock and I had a meeting at ten with Emmett, Jasper, and my father.

Carlisle was the financial backer for the bar. He was supposed to be a silent partner. Not so much.

He met with us monthly to go over everything from advertising to decorating. He also kept a close eye on our overhead expenses and gross income. The meetings were treacherous and tedious. Every duck had to be in a row and every dollar accounted for. There hadn't been a single discrepancy in the two years since we had opened, but he still insisted. After the first six months, I had considered buying him out with my trust fund money, but decided against it when he offered us free reign of the family jet. Carlisle was a seriously smart bastard. He knew I was considering the idea. He knew exactly which card to pull.

The jet was just that card.

I was easily swayed with convenience. I preferred my life to be uncomplicated. I rarely bought more than ten items at the supermarket; standing in line pissed me off. I had never been in a serious relationship, too many expectations. I made lists. Frequently. It simplified things. I shopped for clothing and home furnishings online. Crying babies and pushy salesmen pissed me off. I despised airports. The private jet didn't alleviate the busy terminal, but it did provide easy, quick boarding and a peaceful flight. No babies, no animals, no complications. Convenient.

I grabbed the keys to my Volvo and headed out the door. I quickly sent Jazz and Em a text to make sure they were up and on their way. If any one of us were to be late that would only extend the meeting. Carlisle would surely lecture the importance of being punctual. We had heard the speech before. It always led into the respect lecture, which could go on for hours.

Carlisle thought we were immature and reckless. When it came to our personal lives and our extracurricular activities, he was right. The bar was a completely different story. We were nothing but professional. Mostly.

I considered the implications of him finding out about the weekend. I groaned at the thought. He would undoubtedly go on for hours about it. I didn't think he would take the jet or pull the funding on the bar, but he'd be pissed. And I would never live it down.

My mother would be so disappointed. Not because I had married a stranger, but because she was left out of the ceremony. She wanted nothing more than to see her only child married. She wanted to plan the wedding. She wanted grandkids. There was never a visit that I didn't hear about how I was handsome and successful and she just didn't understand why I hadn't found someone to settle down with. She always worked "so Edward, are you seeing anyone special?" into the conversation. She had even mentioned that gay couples could adopt in China. I was insulted. I threatened to run off with the next girl I met and get married in Vegas.

That was on Wednesday.

Bella was the next girl I met.

Esme would be devastated.

I pulled into the parking garage and got out of my car. My father's car was already there. He arrived early to every meeting. Jasper and Em pulled in behind me.

"Hey Cullen," Jasper called as he got out of his car. "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"I see Daddy Dollar is already here." He nodded in the direction of Carlisle's Mercedes.

"As if you didn't expect that," I replied.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Emmett interjected.

"Well, Emmett that all depends on your ability to keep your mouth shut about the weekend," I said in a threatening tone.

Emmett always slipped with Carlisle. Carlisle could read him like a book. He could tell when we were hiding something and Emmett was his go to guy for the truth. Emmett told him when I had wrecked my first car, gotten my first speeding ticket, skipped school, and smoked my first joint. I had considered telling him to stay home today.

"Keep him away from me. Don't let him corner me if you want your secret to be safe. You know he pulls that voodoo shit on me."

"It's not voodoo, Emmett. You're just a dumbass that doesn't recognize when you're being manipulated. I swear to God, if you open your mouth, I will choke you with my bare hands. Get your shit in tact and let's go."

The three of us walked in to the bar to find Carlisle under a table on his knees.

"Hey dad. What's wrong?"

"This table is shaky. I think a screw is loose. I also noticed that a light bulb is out in the women's facilities, and the cooler in the back is a bloody disaster."

I rubbed my forehead. He climbed out from under the table, dusted his pants off, wiped his hands on a towel, and motioned to the office in the back.

The three of us filed into the office as if we were walking into the gas chamber. I made a point to put as much distance between my father and Emmett as possible.

We sat as he began, "How was your trip?" He surveyed our faces carefully.

I answered drawing his attention back to me, "It was fine." I stood and walked to the filing cabinet to retrieve the reports for the month.

"That's good. I presume you celebrated your birthday?"

"Of course. That was the purpose." I laid the appropriate reports on the desk in front of him.

"As it was," he replied dryly. He pulled his glasses from his head and began flipping through the papers. We discussed the bands that were booked, the inventory that needed to be ordered, new drink recipes, the importance of maintenance, advertising opportunities, and potential pay increases for the employees.

We ordered lunch at noon and finished around two. I breathed a sigh of relief. Emmett had kept his mouth shut.

As we locked up and walked to the garage, Carlisle turned and said, "Oh Edward, your mother would like for the three of you to come to dinner this Saturday. She wants to make your birthday dinner."

"Uh, actually, I think Jasper and Emmett are going to Seattle for the weekend to check out a potential band," I spoke without thinking.

He looked confused. "Since when do you recruit entertainment in Seattle? I would think it would be beyond your budget to bring a band here from the west coast."

"Actually, Rose says that Seattle has a ton of struggling bands that are great and would be more than willing to play for a minimal price just to get the exposure," Emmett spoke excitedly.

Fuck. I began planning all the ways I could take that big-mouthed motherfucker down.

Carlisle caught on before my list was beyond dragging him behind my car the entire length of Route 66.

"Who's Rose?"

Jasper and I looked at Emmett as he shuffled his feet and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Uh, well, she was our waitress at, uh, one of the restaurants we ate at in Vegas."

My God he sucked at lying.

"Really? Was she from Seattle and just working in Vegas?"

"Yes," Emmett said with an 'I just hit the jackpot' smile.

"Hmmm. She just offered this information to you while taking your order?" Carlisle pressed.

Jasper jumped in to try to save Emmett, "She overheard us talking about expanding the genre of music at the bar in order to bring in more people."

"Yeah, we were just talking about it at the table when she walked up," Emmett added proudly.

"Well, maybe your new friend, Rose, would like to come to dinner Saturday. I would love to talk to someone with such innovative ideas."

"Dad, I really don't think that's possible. I mean, we would never be able to get in touch with her."

As if God were personally punishing me, at that moment Emmett's phone sang out "Every Rose has its Thorn." He shuffled to pull it out of his pocket and in the process dropped it. The phone bounced and landed at my father's feet. Carlisle bent to retrieve it and glanced at it before handing it to Emmett.

"What luck. It appears 'my baby Rose' is calling you now." He smirked in complete satisfaction.

Goddammit. How much worse can this shit get.

"Uh, I'll just call her back," Emmett said as he pushed the button to silence the ringer.

"No, don't leave a pretty lady waiting on my account. I'll let Esme know that you'll be bringing a guest." He turned to me and Jazz, "Should I have her add any other place settings?"

Emmett walked away and answered his phone.

"NO!" I answered quickly. "I mean, no, that won't be necessary. In fact, Rosalie will probably have to work."

"Ah, Rosalie it is? I see that you know her well enough to know her name preferences." His eyes filled with amusement as he caught my slip.

"Actually, no. Emmett hung out with her one night. When she introduced herself formally she used Rosalie," I covered.

Emmett returned with a shit-eating grin covering his face.

"Good news, Rosie can make it. I'll fly out there Thursday and bring her back." He turned to Jasper. "She said you better invite Alice or she'll be pissed."

"Stupid," I said through gritted teeth. The whole plan was falling apart. At least they hadn't mentioned Bella.

"Ah, now we have two extra guests. What about you, Edward? Anyone you would like to bring? You know how your mother likes to entertain. The more the merrier."

"Absolutely not," I turned to give a "keep your damn mouth shut" look to Emmett and Jasper.

"Oh, Edward, you should just bring _her_ along. You're mother would be thrilled," my father said as the wheels in his head turned harder. I had to get us out of here. He was going to go after Emmett. I could see it in his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about. There is no one to bring."

"Well, maybe Rosalie or Alice has a friend they could bring with them. Your mother has always said that a dinner party is much more successful when the numbers are even."

"I think the dinner party will be just fine with an odd number."

"Okay. Well, I'll just let your mother know there will be two additional guests."

We said our goodbyes and watched Carlisle drive away.

I turned to Emmett.

He backed away slowly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled.

Jasper stepped between us.

"Fuck, Edward. You're the one who opened the Seattle box. And you know it always goes down like that. It's fuckin voodoo," Emmett said as he searched for his keys.

"It's not voodoo! You're just a fucking idiot! You were warned and you still couldn't keep your goddamn mouth shut!"

"Calm down, Edward. It's not that bad, and you were the one to bring up Seattle," Jasper said attempting to diffuse the situation.

I laughed.

"Oh you have no idea. I'll forward all the calls from my mother to you."

"Well, there is that, but they don't know anything about Bella."

"You're right, Jasper. But do you realize that on Saturday, the two of you are bringing her two best friends in to my parent's house for my birthday dinner? How do you think that will work out? Especially when Esme starts pouring the wine. This is going to be bad." My hand went in to my hair involuntarily.

My phone started ringing. Great. That didn't take long.

I pulled it out and checked the ID.

"Thank God. It's Newton. I'll catch you guys later."

I opened the phone and walked to my car.

"Hey man. What's up?"

"Hey Edward. I just left the courthouse in Las Vegas. I have the paperwork. Did you get any information on the girl?"

"Not yet, but like I said before, that's not an issue. I can get it."

"Alright, well, you both will have to appear in front of the judge. It won't be a courtroom type thing, just in his office to say that you both would like to have the marriage dissolved. The only problem is the date. Apparently, it has been a busy month for the spur of the moment wedding in Vegas. Particularly the ones that were mistakes. It's going to be four weeks before you can be seen. I took the liberty of getting all the forms. You can sign them in New York and have them notarized. Then, when your court date arrives, you both just appear, state your wishes and it's over."

"Four weeks? That's insane. Don't you have any connections to make this happen sooner?"

"I tried man. The judge assigned to your case will be on vacation next week. Everyone else is covered up. It's the best I could do."

"I see. Well, I suppose that'll have to do. What do you need from her? Just a signature?"

"Yes. Meet me at my office tomorrow morning and we'll go ahead and take care of your part. If you can get her address, I can mail the paper work to her and she can do the same."

"Okay, I'll take care of it. I'll see you tomorrow."

I took the long route home. I needed to clear my head. Everywhere I turned I was smacked with Vegas and Bella. My dreams had been invaded; my friends were sucked in to relationships that were linked to her, my family would be sure to find out on Saturday.

I was fucked.

I turned the radio up and tried to drown it all out. I drove until I finally decided I was too tired to try anymore.

I pulled into my garage and walked inside. I had to return to the bar at six to get ready for the night. I didn't anticipate it would be too busy. Monday nights were generally tame in comparison to the weekends.

I decided to try to take a nap before I had to get ready to go back to work. I removed my shoes and shirt and went to my room. I laid on my bed and tried to think about anything but Bella.

Pointless.

I knew I was wasting my time. I got up, grabbed my phone and went to the living room. I needed to text her and let her know what Newton had said. I was depending on her being a bitch, so I could get back to hating her and move on with my life. I needed to at the very least be able to sleep.

I pulled the last message from Bella up on my phone as I sat on the sofa. I read it again and hit the appropriate buttons to reply. I thought briefly about what I should say and settled on being polite. I felt it best to proceed cordially.

**Isabella-**

**I heard from my lawyer today.**

**He acquired the appropriate paper**

**work. I am meeting with him in**

**the morning to sign, then he will**

**mail the papers to you so that you**

**can do the same. We will have to **

**appear in front of a judge. Four weeks**

**is the soonest he can see us. I hope**

**that doesn't inconvenience you. I will**

**need your address.**

**Edward**

I sent the message and leaned back into the couch. I reached for the remote as my phone chimed, alerting me of a message. I laid the remote down and opened the message.

**Edward-**

**Thank you for letting me know.**

**My address is 843 Brentley Lane,**

**Seattle, WA. Four weeks is a long**

**time. What's the problem? My half?**

**Bella**

I searched for any sign of the Bella from Saturday morning. I had hoped she would be a bitch and was surprised to feel relief when she wasn't. It appeared she had come to the same conclusion I had. Polite and cordial. I knew that I could have been a dick and drawn the appropriate response, but I couldn't make myself do that.

**Isabella-**

**Apparently the judge who was assigned**

**to our case will be going on vacation. It**

**also seems that a lot of people married**

**in Vegas and decided to annul. I guess**

**we're not the only ones. As far as your**

**half, don't worry about it. It has been taken**

**care of.**

**Edward**

She replied again.

**Edward-**

**Vacation, huh? He certainly has good**

**timing. I would think he would be required**

**to take his vacation during the slower**

**months, like October. It's good to know**

**we're not alone. I really must insist I pay**

**my half. I'm as much to blame for this**

**as you are. Do you think the alcohol**

**could pick up a third?**

**Bella**

I laughed. Out loud. That was a rare occasion and I rather enjoyed it. I read the message several times before replying.

**Isabella-**

**One would think a judge would have**

**better judgment. June is the most **

**popular wedding month, or so my**

**mother says. Repeatedly. Really,**

**though, do you think it would be wise **

**to involve alcohol in anymore of our**

**affairs?**

**Edward**

I was enjoying the exchange. This would be bad. I was certain it would lead to more memories.

**Edward-**

**Ah, your mother, too? Another thing**

**I'm not alone in. Speaking of, did you **

**happen to find my bracelet? I seem to have lost it.**

**Agreed on leaving the alcohol out. It**

**seems to know how to get us in a lot of**

**trouble. Again, my half?**

**Bella**

I thought back to the bracelet. Should I tell her I have it or be honest about giving it to Emmett to return?

**Isabella-**

**Yes, my mother is incessant about me getting**

**married. Little does she know... I did find your**

**bracelet. I think Emmett and Jasper are seeing**

**Rosalie and Alice soon, so I gave it to Emmett**

**To return to you. Again, I have already taken care **

**of it.**

**Edward**

I found myself waiting. I stared at the phone and listening intently for the alert. I pulled my inbox up to see if I had missed it.

Nothing.

I checked to make sure my last message had been delivered.

It had and nothing.

She stopped.

I read over the entire exchange. I hadn't been rude. I hadn't been cocky.

I laid back on the couch and closed my eyes. I couldn't sleep for checking my damn phone. Guys don't do this shit. I was starting to feel like a fucking pussy. I decided to run. That was always the best way to clear my head.

I went to my room and changed.

I checked my phone before I went up.

I checked my phone when I came back down.

I grabbed my I pod.

Checked my phone.

Put on my sneakers.

Checked my phone.

I finally threw the piece of shit, silent motherfucker on the couch and left.

I pushed the ear buds into my ears and willed the electronic device to clear my head. Or to at least fill it with enough sound to drown out the thoughts of Bella.

It wasn't working.

She was charming. She was funny. Was she flirting? Was I?

I contemplated that for a moment.

I hadn't laughed like that in a very long time. I had never been interested in a conversation with anyone like I had been with her.

I ran two of my usual four miles and returned home knowing I needed to shower and get back to the bar.

I checked my fucking phone.

Nothing.

I questioned my disappointment, then my sanity.

I jumped as the phone began ringing and turned it to see who was calling.

"Hello," I answered with obvious dread in my voice.

"Edward sweetie. Your father just told me about the extra guests we'll be having for your birthday dinner," my mother spoke, unable to contain her excitement.

"Yes, so it seems."

"I just wanted to let you know that we will be eating at six."

"Yes, Mother. We always eat at six. What's really going on?"

"Edward, honey, you should bring a date. Even numbers are important,"

I cut her off, "for a successful dinner party. Yes, I know. Like I told Dad, there is no one. Please drop it. I'm sure one dinner party with an odd number will be fine."

"I just want to see you happy. I'm going to call Emmett and find out what Rose likes to eat." She was calling Emmett to try to break him. Not on my watch, Mom.

"You really don't have to do that. I'm sure Rosalie will be happy with anything you prepare."

"Edward, I wouldn't dare assume. She might have food allergies."

"Fine, Mother. I will call Emmett and ask. I'll call you back if there are any special requests. Otherwise, just prepare whatever you'd like."

She relented.

We said our goodbyes and hung up.

What the hell was I going to do? I knew without a doubt, that after this dinner party everything would be revealed. There was no way in hell I could have that.

I made a mental list of ways to remedy this situation.

a major sickness. They couldn't have my birthday dinner without me, right?

a date. No one would dare mention Bella in front of another girl. Of course, I didn't know Rosalie and Alice that well and they are the pit bull posse. That would probably be cause for a scene.

Emmett on Wednesday, funeral would have to be on Friday or Saturday. My mother would deem it necessary to put the dinner off for that.

I tried to come up with another excuse. Something plausible. Anything. I was certain my mother would just reschedule the dinner if I used No. 1. No. 2 would only lead to something horrible happening to me. I briefly imagined my dick being removed via butter knives and fingernails. No. 3 was absurd. Even with his big mouth, I loved the stupid bastard. He was one of my best friends.

I was coming up with nothing. This dinner was inevitable.

I decided I should call Emmett and make sure he knew to avoid calls from my mother. I listened to his ring back and questioned why people had those. I felt it was a direct assault on my ears to have to listen to it. I saw nothing wrong with a normal, monotone ring.

He finally picked up, "Hey, Edward. What's up?" His hopeful tone amused me. I was certain he was expecting to hear more about his earlier slip.

"I was just calling to tell you to avoid all calls from my mother and father. They are meddling. My mother already mentioned calling you to find out what Rosalie likes to eat. Something about food allergies."

"Fuck man, your shit stresses me out. Have you talked to Bella? Y'all need to get this shit straightened out before Saturday."

"That's not exactly possible. Newton called and said it would be four weeks before the judge would be able to see us. He has the paper work, though. I sent her a text earlier to let her know that I would sign and then send the shit to her."

"Damn, four weeks? That's crazy."

"Yeah, I know."

"If you're interested, the shit that happened with her is better. There was some drama with her ex's sister, but I guess that all got fixed when the ex woke up."

I wasn't sure how to reply to that. I was interested, but I didn't want him to know that. I was curious what happened when her ex woke up, but I couldn't ask.

"Hello? You there, Cullen?" Emmett broke my train of thought.

"Uh, yeah. That's good news. No complications on that end," I spoke sharply.

"Yeah, so I'm gonna get a shower and get ready for work. I'll see you there. Oh, and I'll check about the food allergies." I could hear the smirk in his tone.

"Alright, see ya later."

I tossed the phone aside and went to shower. I was running late returning to the bar. I was running on minimal sleep and my head was completely overloaded. I was exhausted, yet I knew I needed to stay busy.

The night went along as a typical Monday night goes. Business was steady, Jasper played a few songs, Emmett worked behind the bar, and I spent most of my time in the office catching up on paperwork or walking the floor and speaking to patrons. I made a point to repair all of the things my father had complained about. Jasper and Emmett avoided me most of the night. I figured they saw on my face that I was in no mood to be fucked with.

Jasper saw me check my phone once and sent a smirk in my direction. I flipped him off and went back to work.

I sat in the office at the computer, working on payroll, as I heard the music stop and the bar quieten.

Jasper stepped in to the room and sat in the chair on the other side of the desk. He huffed and threw his head back onto the chair.

"I feel ya, man," I said as I tossed the pencil on the desk and leaned back in the chair.

"Fuck, I'm tired as hell." He sat up and looked at me pointedly, "So, Bella? Did you talk to her?"

I intertwined my fingers behind my head and lifted it to peer at him. "I thought you weren't getting involved, Whitlock?"

"Oh, I had no intention of getting involved. I was fully prepared to let you deal with your own shit. Alice, on the other hand, is hell bent on getting involved. I am powerless to stop it."

I sat stunned as he continued to talk about how Alice's memories of the night were coming back to her and she thought there was a connection between Bella and I that needed further examination.

"She is convinced that if y'all just see each other again, under different circumstances, that you will see it too. She wants Bella to come to the dinner," he said quietly as he leaned forward in the chair, rested his elbows on his knees, and looked to his feet.

"No way, Jasper. That can't happen. My mother will know. Something will be said. I won't allow that to happen. Hell, I'm considering murder in order to prevent what is going to happen at that dinner. There is no way I am inviting the other half of the equation. We are getting an annulment and that is all there is to it. Has she mentioned this to Isabella?" I couldn't resist asking.

"Yeah, Bella said no too. Alice was hoping if you asked her she might change her mind."

Of course she would say no. Thank God she said no.

"Tell Alice to leave it alone," I said seriously.

"I'll do my best, but it's highly unlikely that will work. Just so you know."

"Maybe she needs to talk to Emmett. He's been making comments, too."

"She already has."

Fuck.

"What?" I asked with surprise in my voice. In reality, I wasn't the least bit surprised. I considered Alice nothing more than an acquaintance, not a very nice one at that, but I could tell she was a meddler. She and my mother will get along wonderfully. I scowled at the thought.

"Yeah, I guess she and Rose talked about the night and as Rose filled her in on her sober memories, Alice started remembering shit. Emmett called Rose, Alice took the phone and started questioning him about shit. I'm totally playing the 'I don't remember anything but Alice' card," Jasper spoke in total exasperation.

"I was under the impression that Rosalie and Alice hated me. I was banking on them hating me." I said.

"They aren't as bad as you think. They just have this protective thing going on about her. Apparently she's been through a fuckload of shit with her ex."

"The ex that she ran to the hospital to see? That's pretty fucking masochistic, don't you think? I mean, if it was that bad, why would she do that?"

"I told you before, man. She's really a sweet girl. She's not a cold hearted bitch."

"Maybe so, Jazz, but you can't argue the fucked up aspect of that. I think there is more to Miss Isabella than you think. She could be a lot more brain and a lot less heart than you think." I thought that through for a moment. I considered that Bella could be one of those girls who played on everyone else's feelings with her overly compassionate persona. She had great potential to be the girl who made you yearn to take care of her and heal her just by pretending to put you first. I hated shit like that. I despised people who pretended to be weak in order to get the strong to do their dirty work.

"I don't know, Cullen. I just don't think she's the user you're describing." Jasper stood to leave the office. "I'm gonna help Emmett finish up out here." He walked through the door and closed it behind him.

I sat momentarily and thought about my recent epiphany. Could Bella be that girl? I didn't want to think so. I wanted to believe she was honestly compassionate, charming, and smart. I wanted to believe she was the girl in the texts. Not the girl whom I had just described.

As I sat quietly thinking and placing the papers back into the appropriate file my phone chimed.

I pulled it and read the message with a smile.

**Edward-**

**Sorry. Distractions in the form of a pixie.**

**I hope I'm not waking you. Just remembering**

**you're on east coast time.**

**Bella**

I went through the usual routine of reading and rereading her message. I found the pixie comment funny. My spirits were involuntarily lifted.

I returned the files on my desk to the cabinet, shut down the computer, and shoved my phone in my pocket. I said a silent prayer that Emmett and Jasper were finished cleaning up as I exited the office.

Luck was on my side as I saw Jasper putting the last of the barstools down from the bar and Emmett turning off the lights.

"Hey, lazy motherfucker. Where the hell have you been?" Emmett boomed.

"Fuck you McCarty. I finished the fucking payroll." He bounced up beside me and wrapped his monstrous arm around my neck.

I shoved him off playfully and punched him in the arm. "Get off me you damn ape."

"You better be glad the other employees stayed late to help," he yelled as we walked out and locked up.

"You better be glad I finished that mound of paperwork. McCarty was the Z on the payroll tonight. If anyone wasn't getting a check it was gonna be your ass. Especially after that shit you pulled today."

"I know you're trying to be an ass, but what the hell suddenly put you in a good mood? Did you hear from wifey?" He laughed as he ducked to avoid another swing from me.

"Jesus Christ Emmett. Let it go," I said in a more serious tone.

We made our way to our cars, bantered back and forth for a few more minutes, said our goodbyes and fuck you's and left.

I caught myself driving home faster than I normally would. I wanted to reply to Bella's text. I once again considered the amount of fucked up that entailed.

I pulled in to my garage and retreated to my room. I pulled the t-shirt I was wearing over my head and retrieved my phone. I read the message again before replying.

**Isabella-**

**You didn't wake me. We were just**

**closing up the bar. Pixie, huh? **

**Fitting description, if you're referring**

**to Alice. Are you having to endure**

**the same torture as I am?**

**Edward**

I read my message again and silently decided that if she didn't reply I would not get all fucking girly about it like before. She replied.

**Edward-**

**I have to say I was shocked **

**when I heard you owned a bar**

**I would've imagined something **

**entirely different. Torture, yes.**

**She actually tried to convince me to come **

**to your birthday dinner. Uh, can you say**

**awkward?**

**Bella**

I couldn't believe she brought it up. I knew I had to reply but wasn't sure how to proceed. I debated for a minute before replying.

**Isabella-**

**Yes, a bar. What did you imagine?**

**Emmett and Jasper are relentless**

**when it comes to our situation. Have**

**you been told that Rosalie and Emmett**

**were sober?! Absurd. Awkward, yes.**

**I'm sure it will be quite a fiasco, you**

**will be missing a horrendous experience.**

**Edward**

I read what I had sent and wondered how she would take it.

**Edward-**

**I don't know, I guess I thought maybe a model**

**or a trust fund brat. Yes, I heard they were**

**sober. I was PISSED. Who allows that?**

**Horrendous fiascos are my families' thing.**

**You can't have that.**

**Bella**

Model, I expected. Trust fund brat? Yeah, I expected that, too. It was true, after all.

**Isabella-**

**Modeling didn't work out and the trust**

**fund is still going strong. I was pissed, too.**

**Once again, we have something in common.**

**So far we have: a) drunken Vegas marriage,**

**b) Marriage obsessed mothers, c) meddling**

**friends who step in at all the wrong times, and**

**d) Horrendous family fiasco's. Maybe we are**

**compatible??**

**Edward**

I sunk further into my bed and checked the time. I had to get some sleep. I had to meet Newton in the morning, but I wasn't ready to stop talking to her. The traitorous smile on my face widened when her response came.

**Edward-**

**I was actually joking about the modeling**

**and trust fund. You should take a moment**

**to thank God that I'm not a gold digger.**

**Did you seriously just text a list?? **

**According to our friends, compatibility**

**isn't the issue. Timing is.**

**Bella**

Hmm... I took a moment and thanked God before replying.

**Isabella-**

**I was actually joking about the modeling.**

**Lists are my thing. And, I have gotten**

**the timing speech from Jasper who I'm**

**pretty sure got it from Alice, who I think**

**decided on that after talking to Rosalie**

**and Emmett. I never took you for a gold**

**digger, but thanked God anyway.**

**Edward**

It was nearing 2 am.

**Edward-**

**Wow, do they talk about anything else?**

**I'm heading to bed now. Hope I didn't**

**keep you up too late. Let me know about**

**the annulment papers, so I can be checking**

**the mail. I do live with Rose and Alice. I wouldn't**

**put it past them to destroy them. Night.**

**Bella**

I sent one last message before passing out.

**Isabella-**

**Not too late, at all. I actually enjoyed it.**

**I'll let you know about the papers. Good**

**night.**

**Edward**

I checked to make sure my alarm was set before placing my phone on the nightstand to charge. I kicked out of my shoes and tossed my jeans on the back of the leather sofa in my room. Exhaustion overtook my body and I fell asleep quickly.

_________________________

The next morning I woke feeling refreshed and rested. It was a welcomed change. While I showered I had received a message from Newton's office. I listened to the voicemail in shock.

_**Mr. Cullen,**_

_**This is Angela Weber calling from Newton Law Associates to let you know that your appointment with Mr. Newton will have to be rescheduled. Mr. Newton was in a minor car accident on his way from the airport this morning and was retained overnight at the hospital. We will call to reschedule when he returns to the office.**_

I erased the voicemail and sat stunned. I quietly asked myself if it were possible for this to actually be happening, finally resigning myself to stop worrying about it. Things always worked out for me. This would be no different.

I checked in with the law firm daily and was reassured on each occasion that Mike would contact me when he returned to work.

The rest of the week was filled with work, meetings, and a considerate amount of time avoiding my mother and father. Emmett had held up his end of the deal and hadn't spoken to them. Esme had moved on to harassing Jasper, and after giving up on him, she was calling me nonstop. I finally spoke to her, assured her that neither Rosalie nor Alice were allergic to seafood, steak, peanuts, or potatoes, and convinced her that I was very busy this week and didn't have time to oversee the dinner menu any further. She stopped calling on Thursday.

I had communicated the problem with Newton to Bella, we had a short exchange about it, and I hadn't spoken to her since. I gathered it was probably for the best and stopped obsessing over it by Wednesday.

I finally got around to unpacking my things from Vegas on Wednesday night. As I separated the clean clothes from the dirty ones, I found the DVD of our wedding. I flipped the case in my hand several times and debated on watching it. I knew I would give in and watch it at some point, and when I did, I would dream of her. I shoved it into the back of a drawer and tried to forget about it.

The worse part of the week was listening to Jasper and Emmett go on and on about Rosalie and Alice coming. I attempted to be happy for them at first, but eventually gave up faking it and told them to shut the fuck up about it. I felt like a complete dick afterward, but they were wearing me out with it. I was relieved to see them leave on Thursday to fly to Seattle.

I spent an insurmountable length of time trying to come up with an action plan for the party, finally settling on commandeering the conversation as much as possible and keeping my parents occupied.

I worked late on Friday and fell into bed with the dread of the following day looming over me.

I hoped and prayed the dinner would play out in my favor.

___________

End Note: So, there it is. What did you think? Reviews equal quicker updates..... Just sayin!


	11. 11 Remembering

Ch 11 Remembering

disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight.

A/N: This one is a long one bb's! I hope you love it! I'm sending this one out to kismit1496. She has used the power of the review to get it to you! Also, to all of the ladies on CafeMom, you guys are great and I love you all! I hope to get more reviews on this one. They really, really motivate me! I hope you enjoy!

BPOV

I was shaken from my sleep at noon to the sound of pots and pans banging in the kitchen. I pulled the blanket over my head and covered my ears.

The banging continued. I gave up and rolled from the bed. I stumbled groggily into the kitchen to see what the commotion was.

"Hey honey. Want some lunch?" Alice said as she continued to fight with the pan.

"What time is it?" I mumbled as I took the pan from her hand and pointed to the barstool. Alice was not the resident chef. I considered the probability of her being hungry and banging the pans just to wake me up to fix her something edible. I noticed the burnt toast in the trashcan, looked at Alice with raised eyebrows, and smirked when she shrugged her shoulders and grinned.

"It's noon. I thought you were going to sleep all day."

"I really don't think that would be a possibility with all of the noise you were making out here. Where's Rosalie?"

"She's still in bed. Pots and pans don't work with her. I'm thinking of rummaging through her bathroom. I bet if I took one step out of there with her Chi, she would be straight out of bed." Alice snickered at the thought.

Alice and I chatted as I prepared bacon, egg, and cheese sandwiches on toast. Rose walked out of her room as I sat her sandwich on a plate.

"Perfect timing," she said as she slid onto a stool.

"Sleep well?" Alice asked her.

"I did until Emmett started texting me at 10 am," she mumbled.

She and Rose evaluated my reaction.

Enough was enough.

"Listen, it is perfectly ok for you both to mention Emmett and Jasper. You look at me like I'm going to fling myself out the window every time anything related to Vegas is mentioned. Really, it's fine. I'm fine. In fact, I meant to apologize to both of you if I said or did anything that made you think I blamed you. I'm sure you both defended me and made me out to be some kind of saint. I'm not that at all. I'm taking full responsibility for my part in all of this. It's just that I recall thinking I blamed you, so just in case…" I trailed and awaited their response.

"Bella, that was a stressful situation. It's okay. You don't have to apologize to us for anything. We're best friends. Water under the bridge." I looked at Rose in disbelief. Some part of me wanted them to be a little upset with me. "Really. Now, Alice go on about Jasper. I know you're dying to talk about him. It's been what," Rose looked to her wrist as if checking her watch, "twelve hours?

I gave them both a thankful smile and allowed Alice her time to speak.

She happily continued the conversation, "How many times did he text you? Jazzy started at 9 am and didn't stop until they boarded the plane."

"I don't know," she groaned. "I finally got the point across that I was sleeping and would talk to him later. He's sweet, but he needs to learn the rules. Don't bother me when I'm sleeping, shopping, or working. Unless of course it's for a good reason, if you know what I mean."

I grinned as I remembered the last guy Rose had dated. He never comprehended her rules. He lasted two months.

I kept eating my sandwich and listened to them ramble about Emmett and Jasper. I occasionally tossed in a "yeah" or "uh huh" just to appease them. Other than the fact that I was going to take responsibility for my own behavior, I hadn't dealt with any of what happened in Vegas. Best case scenario- it would all just disappear without any problems.

I had replied to Edward's message, but hadn't heard back from him. I assumed he would contact me when he spoke to his lawyer tomorrow.

"Bella? Hello?" Alice waved her hand in front of my face. "Where did you go?" she asked playfully.

"Oh, sorry. Did you say something?"

"Yes. I asked if you wanted to go shopping with Rose and I?"

I responded quickly, "No way. I'm exhausted, I still have to unpack, and get some things ready for work tomorrow." I threw my hands up to stop any argument she might have had and turned to put our dishes in the dishwasher.

Shopping was an all day escapade with them. When we first moved in together, I refused to go at all. Only recently had I begun to go and enjoy it. There was no way I could endure it today.

"Fine," Alice muttered as she followed Rose down the hall to get ready.

I went back to my bedroom to unpack my things. Rose had brought Alice's luggage and mine with her when she flew home a couple of hours behind us yesterday. I opened the suitcase and began putting away the clean items. I carried the dirty items to the laundry room and started a load of laundry. I thanked myself for traveling light when the task was finished quickly.

Next on my agenda was checking my emails. I needed to get as much done as I possibly could to prepare myself for the mound of work that would be waiting on my desk.

I opened my laptop and waited for the sign on screen. I rubbed my temple as I logged in and the emails appeared. Being a workaholic had its advantages- it filled my mind so I didn't have to think about anything else, filled my schedule so I didn't have to participate in real world activities, and offered premature promotions with a swanky title and hefty raise. It also had it's disadvantages- working on the weekends, skipping vacations, and others depending on me to do all of those things.

I had accepted a job at "Eclipse", a nationally recognized advertising agency, the week after I had graduated from college two years ago. I was offered an entry-level position with decent pay and acceptable benefits. I happily accepted the position. I enjoyed spending time with Jake, Rose, and Alice on the weekends. Rose, Alice, and I moved in to our house shortly after. I was adequate at my job at best. I did what I had to do to remain employed. Nothing more, nothing less. When Jake and I started having problems, I began doing more. When we completely called things off, I took a weeks vacation, cried, and hid in the sanctity of my room. It was the Sunday before I had to return that I dragged myself from the bed, dug into my soul for strength, and decided the only way I would survive would be to stay busy. I returned to work and took on more responsibility. Within a month, I was promoted to 'Administrative Assistant to the Senior VP' of the agency. My responsibility doubled with my pay. Where I had been adequate before, I now excelled.

I spent several hours replying to emails and deleting junk.

I checked my watch.

Something wasn't right.

I scanned my other arm and realized my bracelet was missing.

My hand went to my neck and found the matching necklace.

Relief and sadness collided as I realized my bracelet was gone.

I started retracing my steps before it occurred to me that a good portion of the weekend was a complete blur.

I searched the clothing I had unpacked hoping to find it attached to something. I went to the laundry room and looked there.

It was gone.

I gave up my search and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

I expected Rose and Alice back soon.

They came in as I pulled the lasagna out of the oven.

"Mmm… That smells so good. I'm starving," Rose said as she dropped her shopping bags by the door and came in to the kitchen.

"How was shopping?" I asked half-heartedly.

"It was fine. The usual. Alice ran from store to store looking for the perfect outfit."

"I had to find the perfect ensemble for the next time I see Jasper," she said as she pulled her purchases from the shopping bag in her hand. "What do you think?"

She held up a pair of ripped, skinny jeans and an Ed Hardy tank top.

"Going for the 'rocker' look?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows in question.

"It was either this or a cowboy hat and chaps. Be glad I talked her into this," Rose interjected as she scooped lasagna onto her plate.

"Shut up!" Alice smacked her arm. "He's a musician. I want him to know I appreciate that."

Rosalie and I laughed at her as she stuffed the items back in to the bag.

"Are you going to dye your hair pink to complete the look?" I joked as I attempted to stop laughing.

"Bitches," she spat as she stomped off to put her bags in her room.

"Oh Ali, don't be mad," I called after her. She flipped me off and kept walking.

"She won't pout for long. The food's out here," Rose winked and began eating.

Within five minutes Alice came out of the room, filled her plate, and joined Rose and I at the table. Once she started talking, I knew her mad spell was over.

She and Rose filled me in on everything they had bought. They had stopped by the video store and rented a movie so we finished our meal, cleaned up the kitchen, and settled on the couch.

We watched the movie, ate ice cream, and laughed. They started receiving texts from Emmett and Jasper as the movie ended, so I said good night and went to bed.

-------------------

My alarm sounded at 5 am Monday morning. I hopped in to the shower and dressed in a sleek black skirt and pink blouse.

I met Rose and Alice in the kitchen at 6:30.

Rose owned a thriving modeling agency. She worked her own hours, which most of the time entailed 3-4 hours in the office daily and 2-3 hours in the studio overseeing various shoots.

Alice worked for a well-established fashion magazine. She was the head of the design team. Her days were filled with all the things that made her happy- fashion, gossip, and being the boss of a large group of people. Alice loved being in charge. She did bossy well and almost always got her way. She also had impeccable taste. She knew what would please people. Although Rose and I had teased her about the outfit, I knew it would look great on her and more than likely, Jasper would love it.

We went our separate ways at 7 am agreeing to meet for dinner at a newly opened restaurant at 7 that night. Rose threatened my life if I didn't leave work in time to make it. She had pulled multiple strings to get a reservation.

I spent the morning tweaking an upcoming proposal. One of our larger clients was revamping their entire ad campaign and this presentation had to be flawless. The proposal meeting was at noon and my boss was on pins and needles about it. We worked well together, but I new when he had decided to handle this particular project himself, I would be doing most of the work. I proudly double checked my work then helped him carry the materials to the boardroom, set it up, wished him luck, and retreated to the café for a cappuccino.

As I walked down the stairs, my phone chirped. I pulled it out, assuming it was my boss needing something else.

It was Edward.

I read the message quietly as I stepped through the café doors. _He talked to his lawyer. Four weeks? _What the hell is that all about?

I reminded myself of my previous resolution to be nice as I replied and asked. I included my address as requested and inquired about my half of the cost again. I sent the message and ordered my drink and a cookie. My order was filled and I started back up the stairs as his reply came through.

_Vacation? _

I replied with the first thing that came to mind and suddenly realized that my tendency to speak before I thought also carried over into texting. I reread the message and was pleased with what I had sent. I had to admit, the alcohol comment was funny. I hoped he didn't think I was being a smart-ass. I thought about whether it was ok to joke about it. I really didn't see why I couldn't. I caught myself worrying about how he would react when my phone alerted me of his reply. As I walked back into my office, I opened the message, read it carefully, and realized he was joking about it, too.

I dropped into my leather chair, sat my coffee and cookie on the desk and read his message again. I had no control over the smile that overtook my lips.

I sent another message and asked about my bracelet. And my half. It didn't sit well with me for him to pay for the entire thing. I was finally accepting responsibility and I really felt like that was part of it.

I checked the time while I waited. I silently prayed that he had my bracelet. The set meant a lot to me. It had been a gift from Charlie and Renee when I graduated college. They had divorced when I was five, leaving my life split in two halves. The matching bracelet and necklace symbolized the two pieces of my life, apart but still together within me.

I felt another smile creep onto my face as I read his reply. He had found my bracelet. He hadn't thrown it away. Apparently he also had his own 'wedding obsessed mother'. I couldn't pull the smile from my face as I thought about how the cocky, egotistical man I had seen Saturday morning seemed so different from the man I was conversing with now. He seemed charming. I leaned back into my chair and mentally reviewed our exchange. Was he flirting with me? Was I flirting with him?

I opened my inbox to reply when Alice's voice startled me, "What's put a smile on your face, Sunshine? You sure do look happy."

I jumped and squeaked involuntarily.

"Shit, Alice. Don't do that. You scared me."

"Who are you texting?" She strutted further into my office and leaned to peek over to see.

Reflex kicked in and I pulled my phone to my chest.

"Uh, nobody. I was checking my email."

"Why would you be checking your email on your phone when you're sitting right beside your computer?" she asked with a pointed look.

I returned her look and shuffled for an answer. Coming up with nothing I went with changing the subject, "What are you doing here, Alice?"

"I came to invite you to lunch."

"Oh," I replied as I tossed my phone in to my purse. I stood and threw it over my shoulder. "I have to be back by one. Today's the big meeting. Regardless of how it goes, I'm going to be covered up with work."

"Got it. Back by one." Alice saluted me military style, laughed and linked her arm with mine.

We walked to the deli beside my office, ordered our sandwiches and found a table. I attempted to dominate the conversation before quickly running out of subjects. I knew if given the chance, she would revisit her previous question.

Luckily we chatted about our later plans and due to the fact that I had to cut lunch short, she wasn't able to turn the conversation to the subject I knew she was dying to bring up.

We said our goodbyes and I made my way back to my office.

I found my desk just as I had expected. My boss came in and shared the good news about the meeting. Our client was thrilled with the new idea. I mentally patted myself on the back as he told me all the things that needed to be done. I started to work.

I noticed the time when my boss said goodnight and left the office. I saved the document I was working on and closed my computer.

I had thirty minutes to meet Rose and Alice for dinner. I stuffed my laptop into my bag and left the office. I stopped by the restroom to freshen up before heading over to the restaurant.

Rosalie and Alice were waiting at the bar when I arrived. There were two men seated on either side of them vying for their attention. Rose wore a black strapless dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Simple and sexy. Alice wore an equally sexy black and red dress. I could tell they were trying to ignore the men beside them. It would only be moments before Rose lost it and hurt someone.

"Excuse me," I said as I walked up behind them. Rose gave the man beside her a look that said, "Get the hell up".

She checked her watch and smiled at me, "Well, well, it seems you can leave work at a decent hour."

"I like my neck _without_ your hands wrapped around it, thank you," I mumbled as the man beside her stood to allow me a seat. His friend on the other end stood and they retreated further down the bar to a new set of women.

I ordered a cosmo as we waited for our table. We talked casually. They asked about Jake and I told them that I had talked to him earlier in the day and that he would be going home by the end of the week.

The maitre'd led us to our table.

We were seated and ordered another round of drinks.

It was evident the alcohol was affecting Alice's small body when she opened her mouth and asked, "So Bella, have you talked to your husband?"

Rose choked on her drink and I rolled my eyes to answer, "Have you talked to Jasper?"

"Of course I have, but that wasn't my question. Why can't we just talk about it? You're killing me here!"

Our waiter returned and offered me another drink. We ordered our entrees and more drinks. I was sucking them down faster than he could bring them. The alcohol was beginning to affect me, which meant my decision-making skills were fading quickly. Completely sober, Alice was a challenge. When I had been drinking, she was entirely undefeatable.

"Fine!" I threw my hands in the air in exasperation. "What is it that you want to know?"

Alice bounced in her seat like a four year old on Christmas morning. "Have you talked to him?"

"No. Well, kind of. He sent me a text and told me that he had talked to his lawyer. He is going to sign the paperwork and send it to me for sign. The judge can't see us for four weeks," I answered as I sipped my drink.

"Four weeks?" She seemed as surprised as I was.

I paused as the server brought our food before replying, "Yes, apparently the courts are busy. We weren't the only ones stumbling down the aisle, I assume."

Rose smirked before asking, "Have you started remembering any of it yet?"

"No. I don't remember anything. Maybe he slipped me a roofie," I joked.

"Oh, I don't think it would have taken a roofie to get you down the aisle on that night," Rose grinned knowingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her statement confused me.

"I'm just saying that you and Edward clicked when you were together. I swear to you Bella, it was like nothing I've ever seen. You were happier than I have ever seen you. He was a perfect gentleman, uber protective of you. He touched you and held you like he wouldn't be able to breath without you, Bella. You were the same with him. The attraction between you and him outshone every couple that I have EVER seen. Including Alice and Jasper, and myself and Emmett. You were absolutely beaming while you were with him. That's why I made no attempt to stop the wedding. I think if you gave this a chance, you might just see that you have finally found the man that you are meant to be with."

I stared at her slack-jawed. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Rosalie Hale did not believe in any of the things that she just spoke about. That was all soul mate stuff. We were realists. Those things didn't exist to her and I.

That was Alice territory. I looked at Alice. She wore a similar expression. Her eyes were bulging and her chin was on the floor.

My mind swirled as I carefully constructed a response.

I laughed, "You're kidding, right? There is no way those words just came from your mouth." I laughed harder.

"Bells, I'm not joking," she stated plainly.

I straightened my form and stifled my laughter as the waiter came to take away our plates.

"I think we need one more round, please," Alice requested.

As he walked away I said, "I really don't need anymore to drink." I turned my attention back to Rosalie. "What the hell has gotten in to you? I was probably happier than you've ever seen me because I was drunker than you've ever seen me. I would think the 'beaming', as you called it, was from the alcohol overindulgence, too. We were not meant to be. We were wasted. Your vision must have been too impaired to clearly see that."

"My vision was fine. Emmett and I stopped drinking shortly after we started hanging out with them. The wedding wasn't until about two am."

It was my turn to choke on my drink.

"You were sober?" I asked louder than I should have.

"Shhhhh. Don't make a scene," Rosalie whispered.

"You were sober?" I whispered venomously at her.

"Yes, and like I said before, it was the oddest thing to see what the two of you have together." She grabbed my arm to stop me from standing. "You know I don't normally buy in to these things. I am not a believer in this shit. But, sweetie, this was undeniable."

I passed the waiter my credit card as he brought our final round.

"That's what I've been trying to tell her," Alice interjected. "Bella the way he looked at you…" she trailed as a dreamy look filled her eyes.

"Oh my God." I sat stunned.

Then I burst out laughing. The alcohol wouldn't allow me to be mad.

I glanced at Rosalie and Alice between gasping for air and laughed even harder as I saw the way they were staring at me.

They joined me in laughing at the situation.

As we finished our drinks, Alice dropped an unexpected bomb.

"So, do you want to go to a party on Saturday, Bella?"

"Yeah, I don't have anything going on. Whose party?" I asked as excitement crept with the idea of having plans for the weekend. I had assumed they would be seeing Jasper and Emmett and I would be left alone.

"Really? You really want to go?" she asked without bothering to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Uh, sure. I mean why not? Like I said, I'm free." I was becoming concerned.

She spoke swiftly, "Oh that's great. See Rose, I told you she would come!"

"Wait a minute, Alice. Where exactly is this party?" I suddenly felt like I was being tricked.

"Oh that doesn't matter. It'll be so much fun. I promise you're going to have a good time." She patted my hand and turned to Rose to change the subject.

"Alice? Where is the party?" I spoke firmly.

She attempted to ignore me. I kicked her under the table.

"Ow! That hurt Bella. I'll probably have a bruise when I see Jasper now! You don't have to be so violent. Violence doesn't solve anything. Didn't Charlie teach you that? He is a cop for God's sake."

"Answer my question," I stated plainly.

Rose broke into the conversation to answer me. "The party is in New York. It's Edward's birthday party."

Alice scowled, obviously thinking that she would be able to get me there without telling me where we were going. I wasn't sure how she thought she would pull it off, but I was certain she thought she could.

"No. That's not happening. Good Lord Alice. Don't you think that would be a little awkward?"

"Actually, I think it would be great. You could meet the in-laws and spend time with him sober. I really think if you saw him just one more time you would understand," she pleaded.

"In-laws?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes. The party is at his parents house."

If I had even thought of considering it before, which I had not, that simple fact would have changed my mind. I refused to show up at his parents home, for his birthday party. That was the most absurd plan ever.

She tried everything she could possibly come up with to convince me.

I finally convinced her that my final answer was no. I was not going to that party.

We gathered our things and headed out of the restaurant.

Rose stopped briefly to inform the valet attendant that someone would be picking our vehicles up shortly, then led Rose and I to the car that was waiting to drive us home.

"Swanky," I said as I climbed in.

"I arranged for us to have a car. I knew that we would be drinking and you wouldn't get out of work in time to come home so that we could all ride together. Someone has to be the responsible one," she stated with a shrug.

"Thanks, mom," I replied in a childlike manner.

We arrived home and walked through the door, saying goodnight and separating to our rooms.

I changed and climbed into bed. I checked the time on my phone.

_Hmm. It's only ten o'clock. I should probably text Edward and apologize for not replying to his last text._

I debated just leaving it alone, but my irrational alcohol induced self won out.

Mid text I remembered the time difference. Once again instead of closing the message and waiting until a more appropriate time, I typed that I was just remembering the time difference and sent the message.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. I smacked myself on the forehead for being so foolish.

I laid the phone on the side table and curled into my bed. I didn't think I would hear back from him. He probably has to work tomorrow or had a date or something.

I had to pee.

I went to the bathroom, caught sight of the bathtub and decided to take a bubble bath.

I ran the hottest water possible, poured an ample amount of lavender bubble bath under the spout, undressed, and sunk into the depths of the water.

It was heaven.

I laid in the water for a bit, washed the make-up from my face, got out, and put a t-shirt and cotton shorts on.

As I re-entered my room, my phone chirped.

I picked it up and checked the message.

I was surprised to see that it was from Edward.

_I suppose he is up. At least I'm not the only one being tortured._

I replied to his message. I mentioned the bar and the party.

HOLY SHIT! What the hell was I thinking? Why the hell did I just do that?

I didn't have time to come up with a rational reason before he responded.

Good Lord, this just gets worse. Now I have to tell him what I thought he did instead of owning a bar. Professional, beautiful God. No that's too much. I went with model and trust fund brat. Thank God he knew Rose and Emmett were sober. That's a safe subject. Mutual surprise. I also thought our families may be more alike than one would think.

I read through my reply after sending it.

_Way to bring his money up._

I laughed when I read his answer. I hoped that he was going for sarcasm.

Trust fund, I assumed. He had that shit written all over him.

The list was hilarious. Now he's an anal, trust fund brat. I couldn't resist calling him out on it. I also threw in that I was not a gold digger. Just for good measure. I also typed a line about timing. I intended to erase it, but hit the wrong button and it was gone. Off into cyberspace and straight to his phone.

_Fuck. I've got to stop texting him before he thinks I'm completely insane._

Wow, it appeared that our business was the main topic of discussion. As I read the line about him not thinking I'm a gold digger, my heart sped up. It was more the way he phrased it than anything else. It was as if he held some type of respect for me. I felt a wave of emotion run through my body. I was fairly certain it was mostly relief, but there was something else that I just couldn't peg.

I sent a final text, read his reply and put my phone down.

I thought about our conversation for a while. I thought about the things I knew about Edward Cullen now as opposed to what I initially thought.

He was funny, successful, and hot as hell. No amount of alcohol would erase that memory. He was quirky and smart. He didn't misspell any of the words in his messages. He used commas and punctuation. Jakes texts were always abbreviated and contained no punctuation. Not that Jake was stupid by any means. Jake was just Jake. Edward was something completely different.

I fell asleep thinking of him.

That was the first night that I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

_I felt a cold surface press against my naked back as the warmth of Edward's body pressed against my front. The two opposing temperatures set my body ablaze. His lips crashed hungrily into mine as he pulled my hands into his and slid them up my body. We simultaneously moaned as we passed the sides of my breasts._

_I felt his erection pressing into my belly, and I wanted nothing more than to feel it inside me._

_I broke the kiss to allow us both some air. He nudged my head to the side and attacked my neck._

_I opened my eyes and noticed where we were._

_The windows._

_My ass was on display for all of Las Vegas. Edward and I were fucking against floor to ceiling windows and it was the sexiest feeling in the world._

_I moaned loudly._

"_Fuck baby, this is so fucking hot. Do you see where we are?" he whispered into my ear._

"_Mmm, yes." I pulled his face to mine and kissed him deeply before panting, "I need you."_

_He stepped back and tore the condom wrapper. I watched as he slid it over his hard length. He body was back against mine in seconds._

_His hands slid to my ass and he lifted me up. My back was covered in sex sweat and slid easily up the glass._

"_Can they see?" I nodded toward the outside world._

"_If they're looking, I suppose they can. Do you want to move?"_

"_No!" I answered quickly._

_He gave me a crooked smile before his face was overtaken with lust. He kissed me passionately as he entered me._

_My ankles locked behind his back pulling him in entirely. _

_My forehead went to his shoulder as he thrust in rhythm._

"_God, you feel so good," I panted._

_I pulled one arm from his neck to his chest. I traced the lines of his body. I moved to his back and enjoyed the feeling of his working muscles. _

_He licked and kissed my neck._

_My mind became hazy when he found the spot just behind my ear._

_I moaned loudly and felt my body begin to tense._

"_Ah," he whispered breathily into my ear, "what do we have here? Did I find your spot?"_

"_Uh huh. One of them," I said playfully._

"_Is that a challenge? I bet I can find them all," he said as he pulled his face so that he could look into my eyes._

"_No one has ever found them all."_

"_How many do you have?"_

"_Four," I whispered._

"_I bet I can find all four, and a fifth one," he said smugly._

"_I bet you can't," I panted as his hands moved to stand me back on the floor, and body ached at the loss as his cock left my center in the process._

_His forehead leaned into mine as he asked, "Name the terms, Bella."_

_My hands explored his body as I thought quickly._

"_Ok, are you sure you want to play this game?" I paused to allow him time to answer._

"_Oh, I'm more than sure. I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to further explore your beautiful body." A sly smile appeared on his face._

"_Ok, I'll give you six tries to find the remaining three spots. The fifth spot will forever be 'your' spot."_

_His mouth attacked mine before he said, "Your on."_

_Edward stepped back two steps and perused my body with his eyes. He motioned with his finger for me to turn and I complied. I placed both hands on the glass and stared into the sparkling Vegas night. I heard his breath hitch and turned my head slightly to the right to see the expression on his face._

"_Exquisite," he whispered._

_He moved behind me and I flinched as the electricity between us surged as his hands found my hips._

_He lifted my hair and licked the base of my neck before kissing the spot softly._

_My body reacted immediately and I heard him quietly ask, "Number two, I assume?"_

"_Two to go. Don't be smug. That was an easy one."_

_His body flushed to mine and he whispered into my ear, "This is harder than I thought. It takes every ounce of control I possess to not forfeit the game and ravish you."_

_I chuckled slightly at the strain in his voice, "What do I win if you lose?" I couldn't resist playing with him._

"_What is it that you want?" he asked as his fingers tested the area on my sides. I thought he was testing for my reaction before choosing the next spot he would guess._

"_Umm." I writhed a little to throw him off course as I spoke, "Breakfast in bed. The loser has to retrieve breakfast for the winner and feed it to them." A wide smile crossed his face._

"_This should be fun," he looked down my body before he dropped behind me._

_I stumbled when he fell to his knees. I had forgotten how much I had drunk. His hands wrapped around my stomach to steady me and he pulled his mouth to my side. I grinned knowing I had fooled him. This would be easier than I thought. He bit gently at my hip and looked up to assess my reaction._

_I grinned and shook my head no._

_His lips formed a pout. My returning giggle brought a smile back to his face._

_He continued searching my body for the areas that drove me crazy. He quickly found the back of my knee, missed on the inside of my wrist and my thigh. He spent an extra amount of time there just to make sure. My body was flipped and turned numerous times. He took his time choosing his final guess._

"_One more guess, Edward," I said as I pulled him to kiss me._

_His lips were soft and wet. His fingers grazed my spine and my body involuntarily reacted. I felt him smile against my lips as he lightly fingered the length of my spine. My stomach pressed into his as cold chills and electrical currents ran through my body._

_He slowly moved around my form leaving a wake of heat and moisture behind. His lips found the top of my spine and he slowly worked his way down. I moaned loudly as he found the final region. His tongue flitted from his mouth as he moved his lips lower and lower. I braced myself against the glass as he trailed breathy kisses up and down my spine. His fingers found my hot, wet center. He smiled against my back._

"_You owe me breakfast in bed," he said playfully as he pulled his fingers and left me wanting more._

"_Not quite. You have a fifth area to find," I said as I sucked his finger into mouth, successfully causing his cock to become harder._

"_That one is easy. However, I would like to make one request."_

"_Anything," I said knowing that I meant it with everything in me._

"_This spot, the one I'm about to find, is mine. No one else can ever have it. Those were the terms, correct?"_

_I nodded and kissed him passionately. His tongue met mine; he softly sucked my bottom lip and pulled it between his teeth. He kissed down my neck and into the valley between my breasts. He continued down my stomach and stopped._

_He glanced up through the golden tresses that had fallen over his eyes. His green eyes screamed sex._

_He started at my left hip. I began celebrating my win as I thought he was going for that area again._

_He began moving toward my right hip at a torturing slow pace. The combination of his hot breath on my stomach and the coolness of his tongue began a fire in the pit of my stomach. When he reached the center of my stomach, he moved up a bit and bit at the lower portion of my belly button._

_I felt the moisture seep from my sex. My head fell against the window and I released the moan that I had been trying to contain._

_His hand slid from the outside of my hip to the area of my inner thigh. He collected the wetness that had trickled down my thigh. He pulled away slightly, looked up to meet my eyes, and inserted his wet finger into his mouth._

"_Mine." He kissed my stomach again._

"_You win," I growled as I pulled him back to his feet._

_His hands grasped my ass firmly, my back slammed into the glass, and he entered me forcefully._

"_Fuck!" he yelled as he began to thrust._

_I moaned and he answered with a grunt._

_I felt my body beginning to quake._

_He called my name as we came together. Our bodies slid down the glass and came to rest in an entangled pile on the floor._

I rose from my sleep with a gasp.

Holy hell. What. Was. That?

I went to the kitchen for a drink of water. My mind raced as I reviewed the dream.

_That couldn't be accurate. I couldn't have had that kind of connection with a complete stranger._

I walked aimlessly back to my room. My mind was occupied with Edward and the dream of our night together.

_It was just a dream, Bella. Alice and Rose planted the seed that fabricated this dream._

I fell to the bed and shut my eyes tightly. My hands rested on my stomach. I caressed it and thought about what he had said in my dream. I opened my eyes when Edward's face appeared behind my closed eyelids.

I looked to my nightstand and checked the time.

3:12 am.

I unsuccessfully tried to go back to sleep. I finally gave up trying and went to shower at 4:00.

After showering and dressing for work, I prepared breakfast for Rose, Alice, and myself.

Alice emerged at 6:15. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep I guess," I answered with a yawn.

"Oh, wow. This is great. Thanks." She grabbed a scone from the spread on the bar.

I may have gone a little overboard. I always baked when I was dealing with a stressful situation. Last nights dream had produced scones, muffins, a batch of chocolate chip cookies, and croissants.

"Yeah, your welcome. I've got to go. I'll see you tonight. I may have to work late, so just do dinner without me. I'll grab something." I grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

The dream haunted me all day long. Concentration was a thing of the past. I barely heard anything my boss asked me. He had to ask me twice for a spreadsheet that had been ready for weeks. I searched for an hour before finding it.

My co-workers asked repeatedly what my problem was.

I was tired. My mind was occupied and I couldn't shake the feeling that the dream was so much more than that.

Tuesday rivaled Saturday as the worst day of my life.

When I arrived home that night Rosalie told me that she and Alice were leaving Friday for New York. Emmett and Jasper would be here on Thursday. She wanted the five of us to go out. I told her I would think about it and crashed into my bed.

Another night of dreaming about Edward. It was the shower for this dream.

Edward sent me a text on Wednesday informing me that his lawyer had been in a car accident, therefore delaying the annulment process further. I replied with a simple, "Ok, just let me know" and left it at that. After the nightly dreams, I felt it best to avoid further conversation. I was having a hard time with the emotions that the dreams were forcing on me. His text messages were funny and I was enjoying them more than I knew I should. I needed to keep separate the cocky bastard I had married in Vegas, the charming, funny man that I communicated with through text, and the sex God who assaulted my dreams. I wasn't sure that I would know what to do if the three collided.

Emmett and Jasper were at our house when I arrived from work on Thursday.

I had considered taking off on Friday and driving to Forks to stay with Charlie for the weekend to avoid them. They were a reminder of Vegas and I knew it would be awkward.

"Hey Bella," Alice called out as soon as I shut the door.

"Hey, Alice," I replied as cheerily as possible as I walked into the kitchen. The four of them were seated at the table eating take out.

"Hungry?" Rose asked. "We took the liberty of ordering you something."

"Yeah, thanks," I said as I walked to the counter and took the box of Chinese noodles that were left for me. I sat at the table in the empty chair on the end. It felt oddly like I was sitting on the witness stand in the trial of the century.

Emmett broke the silence, "It's good to see you again, Bella. How's it going?"

Awkward.

"Um," I paused, noticing all eyes were waiting for my response and then continued, "It's nice to see you again, too, Emmett. Things are good. You?"

I shoved a mouthful of noodles into my mouth and waited for him to say something polite and carefully thought out.

"Things are great with me. Thanks for letting us crash here for the night."

Rose interrupted with a loud laugh. She covered her mouth as if trying to shove the sound back in before saying, "I'm sorry." Another loud laugh escaped and she lost control.

I stared at her in shock.

"Holy shit, I knew this would be awkward, but I never imagined it would be this bad," she said through more laughter.

She finally composed herself enough to say, "Why don't we just start over. Bella, this is Emmett. He's not nearly as polite as what he may have seemed moments earlier. He's loud, funny, and sexy as hell." She looked at him lovingly as she spoke. He pulled her forehead to his lips and kissed her sweetly. She motioned to Jasper. "This is Jasper. He is not nearly as stiff as he appears sitting there now. Loosen up, Jasper. He is laid back, talented, and," Before she could finish her sentence Alice inserted loudly, "sexy as hell!" She reached over and kissed Jasper on his grinning lips.

I made a decision in that moment. If this was going to get any better, something had to be said. "Look, guys. This shouldn't be awkward. I married Edward in Vegas five days ago. There. I said it. Now no one has to tiptoe around it. Let's just move on."

The room filled with an audible sigh of relief.

"So, now that that's out of the way," Jasper teased. "We're all going out tonight. Are you gonna come with us, Bella?"

I stood to put the remainder of my food in the refrigerator. "Sorry, Jasper. Some of us have to work tomorrow." I felt comfortable joking with him.

"Come on, Bella. Just for a few hours. It'll be fun. We promise not to let you get married," Emmett joked as he walked to stand beside me and slid his big arm around my neck.

"Ha ha, Emmett. Very funny. I'm sure you've worn that joke out on the east coast," I replied as I jabbed him in the ribs.

Alice jumped to sit on the counter and said, "Please go with us. We're going to your favorite bar."

Jasper slid in between her legs and added, "Just a couple of hours. Not only will we not let you get married again," He ducked to avoid the swing I playfully threw then continued, "but we'll make sure your home by eleven o'clock."

I finally convinced them to go without me. I couldn't subject myself to anymore of the ribbing that I was sure would be involved. Myself, drinking in a bar with the best friends of the man I had gotten drunk and married in Vegas was bound to be torture.

I heard them come in at 2 in the morning. I had just been infiltrated by another dream of Vegas. This one involved the bar that we met in and the electricity that surged between us. I stayed in bed until I heard them retreat to their rooms. I tiptoed to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Hey."

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Jasper's whisper startled me.

"Shit. You scared me," I said as I pulled a glass from the cupboard.

"Sorry. Alice passed out and I heard you up, so I thought I'd take the opportunity to say something that I think you need to know." He sat on the stool behind the bar.

I dropped my head and sighed before saying, "Jasper, I've already heard it. I know that you all think it would be a mistake to go through with this annulment and that Edward and I have some kind of magical connection. Blah, blah. It's becoming redundant."

"That's not exactly what I was going to say…" he trailed.

I filled my glass with water, took a drink, and turned to listen to what he had to say.

He continued, "Bella, I have tried my best to stay out of this. I mean, what right do I have to tell either of you what to do about your situation?"

I assumed that was a rhetorical question and remained quiet.

"I don't want to leave here without telling you that he's not a bad guy. He's my best friend." His eyes seemed to be begging me to respond.

"I don't think he's a bad guy, Jasper," I said quietly as I lifted my head to meet his eyes. I didn't know what else to say. I _didn't_ think he was a bad guy. The messages and the dreams wouldn't allow me to think that. "I don't even know him." I looked back to my feet.

"I think you know him better than you think." He held his hands up in defense as I raised my head to object. "I'm not gonna go into all of that, don't worry. He's different now though. I can tell when you two have been communicating. Jovial has never been his thing."

"Lists are his thing," I said without thinking.

Fuck.

A wide smile crossed Jaspers face and settled in his eyes. "You're right. Lists are his thing, dear Bella."

I avoided his stare as he waited for me to speak.

He finally spoke, "I guess I should let you get back to bed." He stood and added, "He's happier after he talks to you. That's all I wanted to say. Good night, Bella." He walked back into Alice's room and shut the door quietly.

I stood in the kitchen, finished my water, and thought about Jasper's final statement. My heart had finally calmed from the rapid pace that statement sent it into. I started down the hall and climbed back into bed.

I let all of the things Jasper had said flow through my mind as I fell back to sleep

----------

I was up before everyone else on Friday morning. I dressed, had breakfast, and left a quick note on the refrigerator telling them to have a safe trip. They weren't leaving for the airport until noon, so I was able to leave the house without seeing them.

I drove to work thinking of Edward.

I spent the entire day purging myself in to work and trying to avoid the thoughts of him and the statement that Jasper had made.

I spent the entire weekend thinking and dreaming of Edward. The memories were becoming more frequent and more vivid.

What the hell was I going to do?

_________

End Note: **I'm hiding behing my arms and laying on the ground** Please don't hate me because Bella isn't going to the party! It just didn't seem feasible for her to do that. I hope you'll forgive. She will be there, fucking with Edward's head and she'll be talked about. A LOT!! Don't give up on me! I promise you things are gonna be happening soon! Oh, and who caught the symbolism?? Lemme know what you thought!


	12. 12 Birthday Dinner From Hell

Chapter 12 Birthday Dinner From Hell

A/N I'm so so sorry! This chapter has taken forever simply because I suck! Grammar and punctuation and all that jazz. Blah! I've looked at this chapter til I'm cross eyed! Now that my rant is out of the way- on to the goodies. I have two people to whom I owe and endless amount of love- VoluptuousVamp and Zephyersky. They helped me so much. Also, to those of you who are reviewing- I LOVE YOU! I really want to respond to them all, but this site confuses me with the way they do it and I can't remember if I've already replied. Just so you know, I read them all and love each one! Thanks for taking the time.

Disclaimer: These are not my characters, only my words.

EPOV

I received a text message from Jasper inviting me to lunch with him, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice. I agreed to meet them figuring it would be beneficial for me to reacquaint myself with Alice and Rosalie before the dinner at my parent's house.

I arrived at the restaurant at noon to find them already there.

"Hey man," Jasper said as he stood to greet me.

"Hey," I replied, taking the only available seat, which happened to be between the pit bulls.

"You remember Alice and Rose?" he asked as he motioned to each of them.

"Yes, it's nice to see you again," I said taking a moment to notice how beautiful the two of them were and adding that neither held a candle to Bella.

"Hi, Edward. It's nice to see you again, too." Alice spoke sweetly before they all started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked Emmett directly.

"Oh, nothing. Alice just stole my awkward first greeting to Bella."

"Ah, so I see." I had hoped to avoid discussing her. "How was your flight?"

"The flight was great! The jet was very nice," Alice said.

The table became silent as the waiter came to take our orders. We each ordered drinks and our entrée. Apparently, we all wanted this to end as soon as possible. We then sat, silently wondering who would be the next to talk.

Rosalie broke the silence, "Can we once again just cut the bullshit? I don't think this room is large enough for the elephant that is currently occupying it."

I felt my jaw drop.

I snapped it shut and composed a response, "The elephant being the main event of the Vegas trip?"

"Of course. It was awkward when they met Bella and now this," she said as the waved her hand in the air.

"There really is no reason for things to be weird. It was a mistake, we are rectifying it, and that's that. Now, can we just drop it?" I knew my eyes were begging her and was relieved when she complied.

We chatted about the bar, New York, and Seattle. Our food came and I realized that I needed to somehow convey to them that my parents knew nothing about Bella. I considered bringing it up, then settled on the idea of just sending Jasper and Emmett a text before we were to arrive at my parents house and let them handle it.

I wondered when it was that I had become such a chicken shit.

Rose and Alice were both pleasant during lunch. I saw no signs of the two women who had attacked me a week ago.

We finished lunch and said goodbye, agreeing to meet at my parent's house at six.

I drove to the bar and did a few things there. With Jasper and Emmett off the entire weekend and myself off tonight, I needed to make sure everything was in order. I stayed there for a couple of hours before heading to the gym for a quick workout.

I pulled into my driveway at four o'clock, showered, and dressed for the party. As I buttoned my shirt, I reviewed the mental list I had made of possible subjects to bring up in order to prevent any slips on the forbidden subject.

I grabbed my phone to send Emmett and Jasper a message when I saw that I had one new message.

To ensure I didn't forget, I sent the message to them before checking the new one.

It was from Bella.

I was shocked. I hadn't heard from her since our short conversation on Wednesday regarding Newton and the situation with the annulment.

**Edward-**

**How are things going with Rose and **

**Alice? **

**Bella**

I laughed knowing that she knew exactly what I was going through.

**Isabella-**

**I'm guessing they are going about**

**as well as they went when you saw**

**Em and Jazz. Awkward.**

**Edward**

She replied immediately.

**Edward-**

**Another thing in common to add to**

**your list: making second encounters**

**weird for everyone involved. I hope it **

**goes well.**

**Bella**

She referenced my lists.

**Isabella-**

**Thanks. I'm going there**

**now. I'll share the horror**

**stories with you later, if**

**you'd like?**

**Edward**

What in the hell was I doing? Did I just ask for a text messaging date?

All of the possible replies to that ran through my head. She could reject my request to contact her later. On the other hand, she could accept my invitation. I wondered if I had gone too far. Things with Bella were unlike anything I had ever experienced. I recognized the connection that everyone had been speaking of, although I would never admit it to them. I wasn't sure how I would react if she blew me off again. One thing was for certain; I didn't like it at all when she left me hanging. Parts of my mind went crazy and parts of my heart felt empty.

I exhaled loudly, squeezed my eyes shut, and pinched the bridge of my nose. I knew I couldn't go to my parent's house with Bella affecting me like this. I shook my head in an attempt to shake her from my mind and stepped into my shoes.

My heart reacted when my phone buzzed.

**E-**

**No worries. A and R are**

**not gonna bring it up. **

**Heading there now.**

**J**

I was relieved and disappointed at the same time. I sent him a quick thank you and walked to the garage.

As I slid behind the wheel of the Volvo, my phone vibrated again.

**Edward-**

**I'll be looking forward to it.**

**Bella**

A smile that I wasn't sure I would be able to wipe away spread over my face. She didn't reject my invitation. I have a date with Bella.

My thoughts came to a screeching halt.

Questioning my sanity was becoming a frequent event in my daily life. I was letting myself get fucked up over this girl and I had to stop it. I considered the amount of time I spent thinking about her. That was nothing short of a fuckload. I thought about the way I reacted when I heard from her: accelerated heart rate, unintentional smile, and genuine feelings of happiness. What the hell was wrong with me? I knew that it was impossible for me to be developing feelings for her. Wasn't it? Yes, that was definite. No way was that happening.

I sent one more text to Bella.

**Isabella-**

**Me too.**

**Wish me lick.**

**Edward**

I noticed my error as the message was sending and nearly wrecked trying to stop it. No such luck, so I quickly tried to send a correction. I couldn't pull the message up before her response interrupted me.

**Edward-**

**Good lick?**

**Lol!**

**Bella**

She thought it was funny, but I still felt the need to send a correction. Of all fucking words to misspell…

**Isabella-**

**Sorry. Honestly, of all words…**

**Thanks. **

**Edward**

I took in the breathtaking view as I drove toward my parents' home. The property consisted of their enormous, rustic home centered on 15 acres of immaculately groomed land. It was a beautiful home. It was serene compared to the city. My mother's greenhouse sat to the left of the property. An iron gate surrounded the perimeter, and there were flowers everyfuckingwhere. The inside was nothing if not exquisite.

The fireplaces were massive, and the woodwork was beautiful. It had soaring cathedral ceilings, a winding maple staircase, and the finest furnishings money could buy. One would never think it sat in the backyard of New York City. It looked like it belonged in the mountains or some shit. I loved coming here. On my worst days, it was the one place I could go to get away from everything.

As I drove up the long driveway, I said a silent prayer that this party wasn't as bad as I presumed it would be. I was relieved to see that I had beaten Jasper and Emmett there.

I walked up the steps and through the front door. I made my way to the kitchen, and casually leaned against the doorframe to watch my parents.

My mother stood at the stove stirring something that smelled like home. My father stood behind her, his arms wrapped lovingly around her waist, his head on her shoulder, turned slightly in to her neck. I watched the way they interacted. She turned her face toward him, and he kissed her sweetly. They had always been so affectionate with one another. When I lived with them, it was fucking gross. They pawed at each other all the time. It seemed oddly sweet now.

My mind flashed to Bella. I watched them and the feelings of needing to be near her returned. I remembered being unable to fight the urge to touch her and be as close as possible to her when I was with her. I pushed those thoughts away as my mother's eyes flitted in my direction.

"Hey, honey," my mother said as she turned and walked gracefully toward me, then wrapping me in a warm hug.

"Hi," I said as I bent to return the hug.

As we separated, my father said, "Your mother has prepared enough food for an army. I hope Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Alice are still coming."

"Of course we are. I wouldn't miss this for the world," Emmett said as he brushed passed me, pulling Rosalie by the hand. He walked to Esme and hugged her warmly before shaking my fathers' hand. "Esme, Carlisle, I'd like for you to meet my girl, Rosalie Hale."

Jasper and Alice appeared by my side as the first reveal of the evening occurred.

"Ah," Carlisle said, "it's very nice to meet you Rosalie. Esme and I are so glad you were able to come. I'm sure the weekends are busy in Vegas."

I coughed loudly to mask the laugh that escaped my mouth, Jasper tucked his head into his shoulder attempting to stifle the snicker that was leaving his body, Alice had a look of confusion on her face, and Emmett stumbled behind Rosalie and made an extreme attempt to tell my father to shut the fuck up without using words. It looked like someone hadn't covered all of his bases.

Rosalie wore the same confused expression as Alice as she said, "I'm not exactly sure what you mean. I don't live in Las Vegas."

Emmett exhaled a low "fuck" as Carlisle answered her question awkwardly, "Oh, I'm sorry, I was under the impression you lived in Las Vegas since you work there. What part of Nevada do you live in?"

She turned to survey the faces behind her and settled on Emmett, who appeared much like a deer in the headlights. Her eyes narrowed as she turned back to my father. "Exactly what line of work have you been told I am in?"

She turned back to watch Emmett as Carlisle answered her question, "I suppose it would be referred to as customer service." He smirked at me. He knew exactly what was going on and was fucking with Emmett.

"Emmett, can I please speak to you outside?" she asked as politely as possible through gritted teeth. He didn't have the opportunity to respond before she jerked him through the kitchen entrance and out the front door.

"Well, that was interesting. So, Jasper, who's your friend?" Esme asked as she untied her apron and walked to greet Alice.

"This is Alice," Jasper said, as he stepped out of the way to allow my mother to hug Alice.

"Alice, you are absolutely beautiful. I just love your dress," my mother said, as she held her hands and stepped back to take in the entire dress.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Cullen. I just love your home. It's absolutely gorgeous."

"Oh, please call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen is my mother in law and she's a heinous witch." She passed her apron to my father and instructed him to watch the sauce while she showed Alice around the house.

Jasper and I broke into laughter as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Emmett is fucked," Jasper said once he was able to control himself.

"No doubt. Good job, dad," I said as I walked to the stove.

Carlisle smirked and said, "I'm assuming she's not a waitress."

"Hell no, she's not a waitress. She owns some modeling agency in Seattle. McCarty is getting his shit ripped right now. She is pissed," Jasper said.

"You just made her sound like a girl of the night, Dad." Jasper and I fell into laughter again and were joined by my dad.

Emmett clearing his throat from the doorway interrupted us.

"Fuck. You. All," he spat. "She's fucking pissed, thanks a lot Daddy C. She's not a fucking waitress. She owns a modeling agency in Seattle. That was just the first thing that came to my mind when I was struggling to cover _his_ ass," he finished pointing to me.

I glared at him and shook my head "no" slowly and intently.

"What the hell did you do, Edward?" my father asked.

I stood and stared at Emmett. No one was laughing now however, my father wore a knowing look. He had known all along that something was up.

"I'm gonna open a bottle of wine," Jasper said as he reached into the drawer behind him for the corkscrew. I walked slowly to the cupboard and pulled the glasses out. It was impossible to miss the smug look on my fathers' face as he waited for me to answer his question.

I watched as his eyes moved from me to Emmett and I knew I had to do something.

"Would you like a glass, Dad?" His eyes focused on me once again.

"I have a feeling I might need some," my father said under his breath.

Jasper poured the glasses full of the red liquid and passed them around.

Luckily my mother, Alice, and Rose appeared in the doorway. I noticed a fourth person standing behind them. My mother slipped her arm between Rose and Alice and pulled a tiny, brown haired person through the two. My breath hitched.

"Angela, I would like for you to meet our family and friends." Surprise and disappointment swept through me. Esme pointed to each guest as she said, "Of course you know Carlisle, and this is Jasper. He and Emmett are friends of Edwards. You've met Alice and Rose, and this is Edward." She held her hand dramatically as if revealing the grand prize. I felt a rush of blood flood my neck and face. "Everyone, this is Angela Weber. She is a design student at NYU. She also works part time for Newton Law Firm."

The air from my lungs met the wine that was sliding down my throat and I choked.

Fuck me!

My mother came to my side and beat on my back as if I were two years old. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I said tersely as I noticed the amused look on Jasper's face.

"Hi," Angela said meekly as she looked from guest to guest, finally settling on me with a grin.

I gave her a forced smile and glared at my mother. What the hell was she thinking? I knew exactly what she was thinking.

I looked to Carlisle and he mouthed "even numbers" in my direction.

I shook my head and turned from his amused gaze.

"Did you clear up all of the misconceptions about my line of work?" Rose broke the tension as she sidled to Emmett's side.

"Yes, it's all been clarified. Sorry, again," he said as he pressed a kiss to her hair and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

I watched as she smiled and forgave his stupidity. I wondered if I had ever known any women who forgave my stupidity. My mind went to the text messages from Bella. She seemed to have, at least to some point. Of course, she had been just as stupid as I had.

Angela interrupted my thoughts of Bella as she moved to my side, which pissed me off. I tried to hide the scowl on my face by lifting the glass of wine to my lips. I was sure she was a nice girl and I didn't want to be rude, but she wasn't my type at all. She was thin as a rail; I preferred a slim, but curvier shape. Her brown hair was dull. It didn't carry the soft auburn hues that Bella's did. Her skin was covered in fake tan. Bella's skin was milky and soft. Her lips were thin and pale. Bella's lips were full and stained the perfect shade of pink. I felt my dick harden as I thought about her and pushed the thoughts from my mind.

I walked to the cabinet to pull out more wine glasses and asked, "What's for dinner, Mom? It smells great."

"We are having scotch fillet with mushroom sauce. I also have a salad, potatoes, grilled vegetables, and German chocolate cake. All of your favorites."

"Mmm, sounds good." I handed her, Rose, Alice, and Angela a glass of wine. My mother engaged everyone in conversation. She stood close to my father and sipped her wine as she got to know Alice and Rose a little better. Angela remained awkwardly at my side.

After finishing our first glass of wine, we each helped carry the food into the dining room. My mother and father sat together on one side of the table, Jasper and Alice sat on one end, Emmett and Rose on the other end, leaving two chairs directly across from my mother and father for Angela and myself. We took our seats and began filling our plates.

I watched closely at the way my mother interacted with Alice, Rosalie, and Angela. She was so taken with them. I caught myself wishing that it were Bella mingling with her like that. I imagined them talking and laughing together.

I snapped out of those thoughts quickly. I had to pull it together if I was going to make it through this without blowing everything. Carlisle already knew something had happened, but I didn't think he would bring it up in front of my mother. He was usually discreet about my fuck ups when it came to her. He liked to be able to hold it over my head, and I also thought he wanted to protect the bond that she and I had. I was their only child and she held me on a pedestal. She knew about very few of the things I had done. My father and I actually became closer over the years due to my occasional misbehavior. He was a fierce protector of his family and our reputation. He always made sure things were kept undercover, not only from my mother, but also from the general public. My school and criminal records were flawless. I had never committed any heinous crimes. There were a few incidents with underage drinking when I was in high school and a small issue with marijuana in college. I had managed to keep myself fairly clean, as far as he knew, since we opened the bar. It helped that I now had the funds to pay Mike without him knowing about it.

The conversation began politely. My mother asked Alice and Rose more "get to know you" questions: where they grew up, about their jobs, things along those lines. I was pleased with the way things were going. Angela joined in their conversation. She talked about her family, her job with Newton, and school. I sat with bated breath praying she wouldn't expose my current situation.

Carlisle continually gauged my reaction to everything that was said. I knew he was planning, so I began mentally reviewing my list of safe subjects.

"So, Mom, how are things at the shop?" I asked when there was a break in the conversation. Esme ran a very successful floral shop. She grew all of her own flowers and had quite a large clientele. She loved gardening, so Carlisle had suggested she start her own business in order to fill some time while he was away on business. She loved to talk about the flowers.

"The shop is great." She turned from Alice to Angela then to Rose and began filling them in on all of the different types of flowers that were in season. "I have the most beautiful white roses in bloom right now. Oh, and the stella d'oro lilies are gorgeous. Edward," she turned back to me, "I don't know if I mentioned, but I have taken on a pretty large project. I'm doing the Senator's daughter's wedding. Your father has known him for years, and when his oldest daughter got engaged, they asked me to do the flowers. I have been working nonstop on it. The wedding is in late September. It's going to be the event of the year."

"That's great, Mom. Have you found someone to help you with it?" I didn't particularly like the wedding reference and the smirk on Jasper's face had not escaped me, but I thought I could keep this conversation going without Bella being brought up, so I went with it.

"As a matter of fact," she smiled proudly at Angela, "Angela is going to help me. I contacted NYU and asked if any of their design students would be interested in helping out. Angela is at the top of her class. She agreed to help and we are going to choose several more over the next week or two. Angela and I work wonderfully together." She continued to babble on about how wonderful Angela was. I sat and listened, trying to seem interested in what she was saying.

My body suddenly froze as I felt Angela's hand slide onto my thigh. What the hell?

I turned to look at her as she said, "Your mother and I have really hit it off. She has some great ideas for the wedding arrangements. My work with the law firm takes very little of my time. I only file and answer the phone, so I have the time and I think it'll be a great experience." She batted her fucking eyelashes and moved her hand up higher. My body jerked in protest as her finger grazed over the area of my pants that covered my dick.

I moved my hand under the table, took her hand, and moved it back on to her lap as I said, "I'm sure she does. She's very talented." Before I could separate our hands she grabbed onto mine and squeezed it tightly. I tried to pull it back without anyone else noticing, but her grip was too tight, and I was afraid if I jerked too hard I would knock the table over. I waited for the others to start chattering before I leaned in and whispered through gritted teeth, "Please let go of my hand."

She answered my request by whispering back a very definite, "No." and pulled my hand further up her thigh.

I looked to Emmett who was engulfed in a discussion about football with Carlisle. I skipped over Rose and Alice, knowing they wouldn't help me at all. My glare landed on Jasper and I shot daggers through him until his eyes finally met mine. I widened my eyes and nodded in the direction of Angela, practically begging for his help. His eyes moved to the position of my arm and he chuckled lightly.

He sat and watched for a few moments before finally saying, "Hey, Edward, let's go get the cake and another bottle of wine."

I stood, heard a defeated sigh leave Angela as she released her clutch, and followed Jasper in to the kitchen.

"Holy fuck! That bitch is crazy. I'm getting assaulted under the table!" I said as soon as we were out of earshot of the rest of the table.

Jasper's body folded in half as he wrapped his arm around his stomach and fell into laughter.

"Fuck you, Jasper. That shit isn't funny. Switch places with me," I pleaded as I bit at my fingernail.

"Hell no. Saving you from being sexually assaulted is not worth the shit I'd get from Alice for ditching her and sitting beside Angela."

"I'm fucking leaving then. I refuse to go back in there."

"Quit being a baby, Cullen. You can't leave your own party. That would break Esme's heart."

I looked at him, knowing he was right, and grabbed the cake. It felt like I was walking the plank as we returned to the dining room. I sat the cake on the table and moved back to my chair. I scooted it as far away from Angela as I could. I suddenly became pinned between her and the leg of the table when she scooted her chair as close to mine as possible. I was also uncomfortably close to Emmett, who made no secret of it.

"What the hell are you doing, Cullen? Get the hell off me," he stealthily whispered as he shoved me back into Angela, who in turn took the opportunity to slide her hand back to my lap.

I glanced to Jasper. He was lounging back in his chair, holding a glass of wine and watching Alice talk animatedly to my mother. He nearly spit out his wine as he took in the sight of the three of us at the corner of the table. I was jammed between a pissed off Emmett and an overzealous Angela. She was raping me under the table and he was kicking and pushing me in her direction. My body was being assaulted and Jasper was fucking laughing at me. Everyone else at the table seemed completely oblivious to what was going on.

Then the turning point came.

My father raised his eyebrows and smirked slightly when he saw my predicament. He did nothing to help me either, only turned to Emmett and said, "Emmett, did you remember to bring that spare key to the back door of the bar? Those guys are coming to look at it tomorrow and I only have a front door key. We need to get that lock repaired. Jasper mentioned that it has been sticking." He was obviously going for the weaker link in the chain of lies I had constructed.

"Oh, yeah. I've got it right here."

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

Emmett stood, reached in to his pocket for the key, and pulled it out. As he did, Bella's bracelet came with it and fell to the table.

Shit.

Everyone stopped and stared at the bracelet.

Rosalie was the first to move as she lifted it and dangled it in the air between her fingers.

"Why do you have Bella's bracelet in your pocket, Emmett?" she asked in confusion.

"Who's Bella?" my mother quickly added.

"Uh, well," Emmett muttered as he looked to me for some kind of help, "Edward, would you like to explain?"

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

I had to devise a response quickly. I had nothing so I filled my mouth with wine and looked from person to person trying desperately to come up with an explanation.

Esme took the bracelet from Rose's hand and examined it closely.

"It's very pretty. The 'B' must stand for Bella. Is that a friend of yours?" she asked directly to Alice.

"Yes. My friend Bella. She lives with Rose and I," Alice responded carefully.

The look on my face must have signaled to my father that panic was overtaking me. He took the opportunity to pounce on Emmett like a lion on a fresh piece of meat. He eyed him carefully before he said, "So, you must've met Bella in Vegas, huh?" His direct eye contact with Emmett let us all know that the question was directed to him and him alone.

Emmett looked from me to Jasper, then to Rose and Alice before he finally said, "Uh, yeah she was in Vegas."

Carlisle didn't give Emmett time to think before he asked, "Well, if you were with Rose and Jasper was with Alice, how did you end up with her bracelet. That seems a little inappropriate. Wouldn't you say, Rose?"

Rose leaned back and crossed her arms.

"Hold up now, Daddy C. That's not what happened. Edward found her bracelet in his bed and gave it to me as we went through security at the airport. I was supposed to give it back to her when we went to Seattle and forgot."

He gave me an apologetic smile and mouthed the word "voodoo" to me.

I would have thought the only benefit to this information coming out would have been that Angela would have stopped touching me, but that was not the case. It only seemed to encourage her and she lowered her hand between my legs and fondled my balls through my pants. I quickly shoved her hand off me.

Alice spoke next, "You found Bella's bracelet? She guards that thing with her life. I can't believe she hasn't mentioned that she lost it."

I felt the tension of the moment rise through my spine. "Damn it, Emmett. What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have no self control?" I whispered in his direction.

I directed an apologetic glance to my mother for the language I was using.

All eyes were on me. Rose sat with her elbows propped on the table and rested her chin on her folded hands, Jasper was practically laughing, Alice was wearing a sympathetic expression, Angela's eyes were lust filled as she slowly rubbed my inner thigh, Carlisle appeared pleased with his discovery, and Esme seemed to be on the verge of tears. The slight lift of the corners of her mouth led me to believe they would be happy tears. Her statement confirmed it.

"Oh, Edward, why didn't you tell me? I knew there was no way these two," she motioned to Jasper and Emmett, "met girls and you'd come up empty handed. I'm just so glad you're not gay."

My hands went into my hair and I began to protest.

"You thought he was gay?" Alice asked before I could speak.

"Well, he's never brought a girl home. I know there have been girls, but never anyone who he thought was important enough to bring home."

I stopped the conversation when I stood and took the bracelet from my mother who was still admiring it. Her shocked face quickly turned into a smile, as I pushed the bracelet into my pocket. The word "mine" slipped quietly from my lips and upon making eye contact with her, I knew she had caught it. I prayed no one else had as I turned to Emmett, "Thanks." I turned to my mother, "She's not my girlfriend. She is nothing to me. Just a random girl from Vegas. She lost her bracelet in my room and I gave it to Emmett to return to her. She's _nothing_, so drop it." My heart clenched as the words left my mouth and I regretted them immediately.

"What do you mean? She's _nothing_?" Rose spat in my direction.

I looked down and didn't respond. I did not want to get into an argument with her.

"That's right, you coward. I highly recommend you keep your mouth shut about her. You have no idea what she is. If you had any idea what you had you wouldn't even want an annulment," she nearly yelled at me.

My head jerked up and I shoved the chair behind me further back with a swift jerk of my leg. Angela's body jerked at the action and I almost felt bad for her. I started to speak, but the sound that left my mother's body stopped me.

"Oh my God! You're married!" She jumped from her chair and ran around the table. Her small body grabbed me and pulled me into her. She hugged my resistant frame. I knew this shit would happen.

Over her shoulder I noticed the look of surprise on my fathers face. It quickly transformed to panic. He stood and unwrapped my mother from me before he gently said, "Esme, stop. This isn't a good thing."

She immediately reprimanded him, "Carlisle Cullen, how could you even say that? Have you met Alice and Rose?" She shot a brief smile their way before returning to my father, "They are absolutely wonderful. I'm just so happy my baby found someone. And if she's anything like them, she has to be wonderful."

"Honey, did you catch the word annulment in all of that? This is obviously not a good thing." He turned to Rose and Alice and said, "No offense to your friend," he turned back to me, "but do you realize that we have a lot at risk here?"

Alice stood, "I actually _am _offended by that. Rose, Bella, and myself are all quite successful at what we do. None of us would marry someone just because they had money. She's not a gold digger and you should stop implying that she is."

"Alice, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, but someone in Edward's position needs to be very careful," Carlisle said softly.

Jasper pulled Alice back down by his side and whispered something into her ear. I was sure he was doing that comforting, calming shit that he does. It worked on her.

I slumped back in to my chair in defeat. I knew this would happen. I fucking knew this shit was going to come out. I looked around the table. Emmett was chewing on his fingernails and looking at the floor. Jasper was leaned back in his chair with his hands linked behind his head, a slight smirk on his face, taking it all in.

My mother's voice brought my attention back to her as she chastised my father for being rude, "Carlisle, that's a horrible thing to say. You should trust your son's judgment. He would never marry anyone like that." She wedged between Angela and me and bent by my chair. She softly stroked my hand as she spoke to me again, "Baby, everything happens for a reason."

"Mom, that is not the case here. We were wasted and did something stupid. We are getting an annulment."

The disappointment on her face didn't surprise me.

"I think that's the best idea," my father added as he sat back down.

"So do I," Angela added inappropriately. Everyone looked at her in surprise, she shrugged her shoulders, and the comment was ignored.

"You know what, Mr. Cullen?" I shot Emmett a look urging him to shut Rose the fuck up. She continued, "I know this is your home, and I realize that you're trying to protect Edward, but you're pissing me off. Bella is honest, successful, sweet, giving, and beautiful among other things. You can protect Edward all you want, but you should stop insinuating that she is bad for him. You have no idea the connection they have."

My mother's face lit up.

I groaned and made the decision to stop this now. I stood again as I said, "Just stop. This is between Isabella and I. We made the decision to get the marriage annulled and that is what is going to happen." I noticed my father's half smile and the sadness that crossed my mother's face as she returned to the chair beside him. Alice returned to her seat, followed by Rosalie. Angela seemed to vibrate with excitement. I shot her a rejecting glance before I continued, "I'm sorry if this mistake disappoints or hurts anyone, but we don't even know one another; we live on opposites sides of the United States; and we were drunk. Not exactly the way to start a marriage."

Alice spoke in a wistful tone as she admired her nails, "Big mistake."

I couldn't resist saying, "It's none of your business, Alice."

Apparently she didn't like that, "The hell it's not. You're making a colossal mistake. You'll see. Just keep texting her. Do you honestly think that Jasper hasn't mentioned how happy you are after you talk to her? Do you really think those dreams are going to go away? I know your having them, too. Bella hasn't had a full night's sleep in a week. She has been up in the middle of the night every night because of them. I know." She tapped her forehead and raised her eyebrows.

I glared at Jasper, which brought the first words from his mouth, "It's all true. Hell man, while the truth is coming out it might as well all come out. She's messed up over this too. I saw her up in the middle of the night. She mentioned your lists."

I was sure the last sentence was meant to peak my curiosity. It worked. My heart sped and I froze. She mentioned my lists? To Jasper? I fought the urge to ask him more about the conversation he had with her, but I couldn't show the emotion that this brought out in me to anyone here. I wasn't even sure what it was. I would just have to live with not knowing.

Slowly, I lowered myself into my chair. I had no fucking words.

Angela attempted to comfort me. Her touch disgusted me and I had had enough. I turned to her and spat, "Stop touching me." I shoved her hand to her.

Emmett fidgeted before finally saying, "I think it's time for cake."

The silence in the room was thick. I felt like I couldn't breathe. "I need some fresh air." I stood and left the table walking to the backdoor and onto the deck.

I stood for a few moments leaning on the railing. I shut my eyes and dropped my head into my arms when I heard the door open behind me, knowing that it was either my mother coming to comfort me or Angela coming to attack me.

I lifted my head and opened my eyes and was surprised to see Jasper leaning beside me.

"You okay, man," he asked quietly.

"I'm just fucked up over all of this shit. Confused as hell and not sure what I'm gonna do." I answered honestly as I released a heavy sigh.

"Do you wanna know what I think?" he asked.

"I already know what you think. What the hell happened in Seattle?" I couldn't help asking. I needed to know.

"She's fucked up, too." He left it at that, and it wasn't good enough.

"What happened, Jasper? I know I shouldn't even ask. I just can't get her out of my head, you know? She's always fucking there. I can't even fucking sleep because she's always there. And not just nice, happy dreams. I'm talking vivid, graphic, electric fucking dreams. And they won't stop. I can't make myself forget. Believe me, I've tried." I blurted out. I had given up on keeping it all in. I knew that the likelihood of Jasper telling Alice everything was very good, but I didn't care at this point. I needed someone to talk to about it and I trusted him and his advice.

"She's going through the same shit. She didn't tell me that, but the moment I saw her face, I knew she was struggling for answers. And if I had questioned it before the moment she mentioned the lists, yeah, that confirmed it."

"I don't know what the fuck is going on. I mean, I'm not supposed to be having these kinds of," I paused and searched for the word. The only one that would come to me slipped quietly from my lips, "_feelings _about a complete stranger."

"Edward, when we said the two of you have a connection, we really meant that. I'm not gonna give you the whole spiel again, but it was the most fucked up thing I've ever seen."

I pushed my hand through my hair and turned around on the rail. I rested against it and looked at him seriously before asking, "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Just get to know her, man. I'm not saying that you need to stay married to her, or that you should have any expectations at all, but you should give this a chance. Just talk to her."

I nodded my head as my mother stepped through the door.

Jasper smiled at her and walked back in silently.

She closed the distance between us and wrapped her arms around me. "So, married huh?" she asked half jokingly. "And I always thought I would get to plan your wedding."

I rolled my eyes at her and said, "Yeah, married." My head dropped as I felt a wave of guilt and relief flow through my body.

"What are you going to do?"

I shook my head as I answered, "I don't know. We have started the annulment process, so I suppose that's where we're at right now."

"Edward, I don't know this girl," she said carefully, "but I saw the look on your face when the bracelet was dropped. Well, the look that followed the panic. I heard it, too. You know I heard what you said." She laughed and nudged my side. I gave her a small smile.

"Mom, I've really messed up this time. I only have a few memories of the night I met her and I can't get her out of my head. I don't know what to do."

She umm hmm'ed and said, "Maybe there's a reason for that."

"I don't even know her. Don't know her parents names, what kind of car she drives, her favorite color, and the few things I do know about her, I only know because they were either listed on a marriage certificate or I needed to know them to get the annulment started. I mean, they," I pointed back into the house referencing Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rose, "all think we should just stay married and live happily ever after. I think you should at least know what color someone's toothbrush is before you marry them."

My mother chuckled at that and said, "Honey, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"This connection that they are referring to, is that something you remember?" Of course, she would ask the hard question.

I groaned and scrubbed my face roughly with my hands.

"I don't know. I think that part of me does remember. I recall small things that could be a connection…" I trailed not wanting to get in to the details with my mother.

"Edward, I truly believe that there is one perfect someone for everyone. That one person whom you can't stand to be without. I think that a lot of people live their lives denying that and settling for the wrong person. I found my other half in your father. He makes me insanely happy and I couldn't imagine one moment without him in it. When he's not beside me, I want him there. Whether he's on the other side of the room or the other side of the world, I know my life is not complete without him in it. There is nothing I want more than for you to find that person. If you even remotely think you have that kind of connection with this girl, then I think you should at least explore it. Maybe it was just a drunken night in Vegas. Maybe it wasn't. If it is meant for you to be with her, cars and toothbrushes don't matter." She smiled at her finishing statement.

I smiled back and nodded my head. I had no idea what I was going to do. I still thought it was best to proceed with the annulment, but I wasn't entirely against the idea of getting to know her better, either. The one thing I did know was that I needed to talk to her. I needed to know where she was at with all of this and what the memories were doing to her.

My mother seemed to recognize that I was thinking things through and stepped to the door. She turned back before she walked in to the house and said, "When you're ready, it's safe to come back in. Angela left. I think I just lost one of my assistants for the wedding." She grinned and left my sight.

I stood for a while and allowed myself time to process everything that had been said tonight. I was relieved my father hadn't made his way out here. I was dealing with more emotions than a menopausal woman. I didn't need him to add to it just yet, although I was certain it was coming.

As I pushed the door open to go back inside, I was met by Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hey fucker, you alright?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you, asshole," I said as I pushed past him.

"Don't get all broody, Cullen. Nobody likes that shit," he said as he followed me.

"Nobody likes a fucking tattle tale either, McCarty." My tone revealed the smile that forced its way onto my face.

The best thing about my relationship with Emmett was that no matter what either of us did, we both knew it was never to intentionally hurt the other. We both had our character flaws. His just happened to be his ridiculous inability to keep his damn mouth shut. He knew I'd forgive him and I would. In all actuality, I was never really mad at him in the first place.

We made our way to the front of the house where Alice and Jasper were standing by the front door.

"We're taking off. Everything is cleaned up in there. You sticking around?" Jasper said.

"Hell no. I'm avoiding Carlisle for as long as possible. Let me go tell them goodbye and I'll meet you outside."

I walked to the kitchen to find my parents. My mom had packaged a piece of cake for me to take home. I thanked her and hugged her warmly. She told me she loved me and left it at that.

I turned to my father. He handed me an envelope and said, "Happy birthday, son." There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Uh, thanks Dad." I opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper. I read it quietly and smiled up at him." He had signed the bar over to Emmett, Jasper, and me. "Are you serious?" I asked.

"It's yours. You all have done a really good job with that place. You've put a lot of hard work in to it. Protect it, that's all I'm going to say." The accomplished look on Esme's face didn't escape me.

"Thank you. And I will." I hugged him and turned to leave with a new outlook on things.

I waved the paper victoriously as I walked down the driveway to meet Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice.

"Birthday present from the 'rents?" Jasper asked.

"Best fucking birthday present ever," I stated as I passed the paper to him.

"Holy fucking shit. Are you kidding me?" he said as he passed it to Emmett.

"Nope. It's fucking ours. No more Daddy C intervening," I said proudly.

"I honestly never thought I'd see this day," Emmett said with a laugh.

"God, I know. We better get the hell out of here before he changes his mind," I said as I took the paper back from him.

"Hang on. We got you something for your birthday," Jasper said as he reached into the backseat of his car. He pulled out a wrapped box and handed it me.

I eyed the meticulous wrapping job and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

He nodded in the direction of Alice and said, "I didn't know, but apparently a brown bag is not appropriate." Alice smiled proudly.

"Thank you," I said to her.

"You're welcome," she replied with a grin and a bounce.

I pulled the paper from the box and laughed when I saw that it held the same bottle of scotch that I had ordered, and ultimately drank with Bella, for my birthday toast with Em and Jazz.

"You know I hate that shit, but it's a tradition," Jasper said.

I pulled the bottle from the box and twisted the cap.

"Ah, special occasion scotch," I said before I turned the bottle up. "Thanks, guys."

I passed it to Emmett. He did the same and passed the bottle to Rosalie.

She took a long, impressive swig, passed it to Jasper and said, "Edward, listen. I really hope I didn't offend you in there. I really intended to keep my mouth shut about all of this. I mean, it's not up to me what you and Bella do. I just couldn't sit back and listen to someone insinuate those things about her. I hope you understand, and I'll try to stay out of it from now on."

I knew she was referencing her debate with Carlisle over Bella and replied, "You actually impressed me." I looked to Alice. "Actually, both of you did. Not many people would stand up to him like that. Well done."

They both smiled and Alice said, "Everything we said about her was true. She would never be that type of person."

I knew they were right. I knew with everything in me. I felt like I should say something in agreement with them, but instead chose to just nod my head and look away.

"Well, I guess we're gonna take off. We're flying them back to Seattle tomorrow," Jasper said. He pulled Alice closer and rubbed her shoulder.

We said our goodbyes; I thanked them for coming, and walked to the Volvo.

The drive home was peaceful. It felt as if the world had been lifted from my shoulders. We had the bar. I wavered on my excitement momentarily when I realized that my father had made this decision before knowing about my fuck up in Vegas. He could have just not given me the papers. I would have never been the wiser and he could have burnt them. It was clearly the work of my mother that he still gave them to me tonight. I made a mental note to take her to lunch one day this week as a thank you. They also knew about Bella. I debated whether or not this truly was a good thing. My mother would be sure to bug the shit out of me over it and my father would confront me eventually. His concern would be my finances. Chances were he would be contacting Mike first thing Monday morning. I needed to figure this shit out in my own time, and the pressure they would put on me wouldn't make that easy.

My thoughts returned to Bella as I drove down the freeway. How was I going to go about figuring out where she stands on this? I ran through different scenarios and possible outcomes.

A smile crossed my face as I pulled into my garage and remembered I had a date with her.

I parked my car, grabbed the bottle of scotch, walked into the house, and checked the time.

9:30 here, which meant it was only 6:30 there.

I went to my room, changed into a t-shirt and shorts, and hopped onto my bed. Yeah, I fucking hopped. I smiled at my behavior. I was nearly damn giddy over this shit and I hadn't even seen that she was going to participate.

I felt the nervousness settle in my stomach as I sent the first message.

**Isabella-**

**Bet I can top your**

**last birthday story…**

**Edward**

I waited nervously until she replied.

**Edward-**

**Oh no, that bad?**

**Bella**

I debated how much to tell her before remembering that her two best friends witnessed the entire thing and would tell her anyway. I wondered if they hadn't already.

**Isabella-**

**I'm surprised you haven't**

**already heard.**

**Edward**

I was happily shocked at her response.

**Edward-**

**It wasn't for lack of trying.**

**Alice called 3x's and sent**

**1 text msg urging me to call**

**her immediately - exact words.**

**I kind of wanted to hear it from **

**you first. That's not crazy, is it?**

**Bella**

I was in complete agreement that it wasn't crazy once I realized that I wanted to be the first to tell her.

**Isabella-**

**That's not crazy at all, and**

**I'm glad you waited to hear**

**it from me. The story is**

**long. Would you like the**

**abbreviated version? Or**

**I could call you?**

**Edward**

I stared at my phone for what seemed like fucking forever debating on whether or not to send that message. For the first time in my life, I was scared to death of being rejected. I shut my eyes tightly and pressed the send button. I immediately regretted it. What the hell would I do if she said no? What the hell would I do if she said yes? What the hell would I do if she said nothing?

Fuck. What the hell did I just do?

I sat there and mentally willed the phone to explode in my hand, and then cursed myself for the thought. If the phone exploded, I would never know what she said. What if she said yes and I never replied.

Fuck. I added another item to my list of things to do. _Make a fucking doctor's appointment for the fucking ulcer you are giving yourself_.

My phone buzzed and the light from the screen reflected on my hand.

My heart stopped as I looked to see what it said:

_**Wifey calling**_

End Note: Well, no the family knows. What do you think? Was it worth the wait? Can't wait to hear what you think, so review, review, review!!!!


	13. 13 Mirror Mirror

A/N I am so sorry for the delay on this chap. It's been one of those massive messes and I was just total fail on this one! I also want to apologize if you are reviewing and I'm not replying. I have this story on another site also and I get just confused with the way ff does it. I forget to move the reviews that I have replied to the folder I have for that and it just becomes a mess. If you want to hear back from me, pm me or review on twilighted. It's easier to keep up with there. I love to hear your thoughts and I always read every review, and I really love to talk to you guys about it. So, anytime, hit me up!

This chapter is for my friend Ashley. She rocks my world. Listens to me moan and complain about what to do with this thing and offers great advice. She also constantly nags me for new chapters. She is the vocal cords for all of you and I love her for taking time away from her family to do it. Muaaahhh!

Also, thanks to VoluptuousVamp for red-penning this baby!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I own a Vegas, Baby calendar which rivals my actual real life calendar with the amount of ink on it!

Chapter 13

BPOV

Holy shit.

He wanted to call me.

What the hell was I supposed to say to that?

I sat on the edge of my bed and mentally ping-ponged what I should do. I wasn't sure I was ready to talk to him, and I didn't know what I would say if I did. This situation would definitely take the "awkward moment" trophy.

Part of me wanted to. I mean, _really_ wanted to. I had been so tortured with the dreams and memories and I wanted to know if he was going through the same thing. I had a feeling he was, especially since the conversation with Jasper.

That had been odd, to say the least. He scared the shit out of me when he appeared in the kitchen on Thursday night. The things he said about Edward seemed to have mirrored what had been happening to me lately. Looking back on it now, I _was_ happier after I heard from him, too. The smile that sat on my face, mocking me, validated that point. I cursed myself again for my slip about his lists. Jasper had caught it; of this I was certain. His eyes lit up and the smile on his lips told me so. I wished he had said more. The curiosity about what Edward said to him consumed me.

Jasper had impressed me. He was the perfect match for Alice, and I had no doubt they would be together forever. He was compassionate when he spoke, but I could tell he was no bullshitter. He told things like they were and cut to the chase, much like Alice. I had always sworn that Alice could read minds. After speaking to Jasper that night, I would have sworn he read emotions.

I looked at my phone.

_Make a decision, Bella._

I wasn't sure how long it had been since his message. I decided that it would be the best thing if we just jumped this hurdle. He had a story to tell, and it was one that could possibly allow us a segue into the other things we needed to talk about. The things _I _needed to talk about: the connection, the annulment, and mostly the memories. I couldn't stand not knowing if his memories were as wonderful as mine. I groaned at the word wonderful. I would have to come up with a different adjective if I got up the nerve to explain it to him. That sounded so cheesy.

I wiped my sweaty palm on my pajama bottoms and picked up my phone. I started to send him a text telling him to call me, and then erased it, deciding this was something I needed to do.

Ready or not...

I pushed the buttons and listened to the monophonic sound of the phone ringing. No ringback tone. That was a plus. The sound of it almost calmed me.

One ring.

Two rings.

I was starting to worry. What if I waited too long and he changed his mind?

Three rings. I moved my thumb to the end button on my phone, planning to hang up if he didn't answer after the fourth ring.

Four rings. I sighed.

"Hello," he said. The flawless velvet of his voice paralyzed me momentarily. Just hearing it brought back a flood of memories from the night I met him. It was silk and sex and soft and rough and heated. It was summer and winter rolled into one. There was a cloudy distinction between the heat and ice.

I steadied my voice, took a deep breath, and said, "Hey."

There was an uncomfortable silence. What the hell was I thinking? We should have just stuck to texting and avoided this situation all together.

"Well, this is a little more awkward than I anticipated," he said quietly.

"Yeah, a little bit," I replied equally as quiet. "So," I paused not sure what to say. I remembered the party story was the reason for calling and decided to bring it up.

He spoke before I could ask. "I don't suppose I thought this through before I sent that message. I'm sorry."

Just hearing his voice was affecting my body. It was as smooth as satin; yet, it held a hint of gruff. Sexy didn't even begin to cover it. No matter how things ended with us, I would never forget the things his voice alone had done and was doing to me.

"No, Edward, don't apologize. We are going to have to talk at some point. I mean, there's a lot to talk about." I laughed quietly. "So, the party was bad?" I asked, hoping that would break the ice a little.

"It was definitely one that will never be forgotten."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, my father insinuated Rosalie was a prostitute." He paused and we both fell into easy laughter.

"Oh my God. How did that happen?" I asked, intrigued by that turn of events.

He told me what had happened, and I laughed as I imagined the look on Rose's face when Emmett had to tell her that he had told Edward's father she was a waitress. I was sure she gave him an earful.

"She seemed to have forgiven him, though." The rise in his voice read of disbelief.

"Rose isn't nearly as tough as you'd think. She's actually much more compassionate and understanding than what she appears. Especially when it comes to the people she cares about." I felt like I was trying to sell him on my friends.

He went on to tell me how it came to be that his father even knew about us. He cursed Emmett repeatedly throughout telling the story, but I could tell he wasn't really upset with him.

"She and Alice are both very nice. We had lunch before the thing at my parents' house. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but Rosalie quickly brought up the obvious and it was dropped."

"Yeah, we went through that when Jasper and Emmett came here. I just blurted it out, so they'd stop looking at me like I was made of glass," I said. He laughed and told me he hadn't realized until I said it, but that was exactly what they were doing to him.

He continued telling the story. He told me about his mother inviting a date for him. I felt an uninvited tinge of jealousy. My stomach lurched at the thought of someone else being with him, and I fought the urge to ask him questions about her. Luckily, the tone of his voice quickly led me to believe he had no interest in her. I was equally relieved and confused.

"She was nothing if not drab," he said. "Mediocre, at best."

I was being very careful to not let my mouth speak before my brain processed what was going to come out. My attempts were useless when he said, "Emmett dropped your bracelet in the middle of the dining room table."

"Holy fuck!" I nearly yelled. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand and mumbled a quick apology for screaming in his ear.

He laughed before saying, "That's okay. That was my reaction, too. Rosalie picked it up first and questioned, using your name, why he had it. Then Esme took it and admired it. The wheels in her head were clearly turning. Alice told my mom that you were her friend and roommate; my father mentioned that it was odd that Emmett would have it. Smart bastard knew that I was somehow involved, especially after Emmett had lied to him about how he met Rosalie.

I interrupted, "So, who's Esme? Was that the date?" I asked as I tried to mask the anger that surfaced when I thought of her touching my things.

"Oh, sorry. I have a habit of calling my parents by their first names. It's odd, I know. Esme is my mother and Carlisle is my father. Angela was the date."

I nearly told him that I referred to my parents as Charlie and Renee, and then decided against it. The number of things we had in common was astounding, and I didn't want him to think I was making the shit up.

He continued his story. "She then gave Emmett the eye, and he spewed out that I had found it in my bed and he was supposed to return it to you, but forgot."

I froze as the word "bed" came through the phone. "Oh my God. What did they say?"

"Oh, it gets better. My mother started getting excited at the prospect, and I panicked. I told her you weren't my girlfriend, which is entirely true," I heard the smirk in his voice and felt a smile cross my face at his wit, "then I made a comment about you being nothing to me and Rosalie lost it," he said quieter and much more quickly than the previous part.

My heart fell as he described the event. I considered whether he had been having any memories at all or if they were anything like mine.

He continued. "It was a stressful situation. My mother..." he trailed off and I could tell he was struggling to find the words.

"It's okay. So, Rose flipped, huh?" I asked, cutting him some slack on his comment. I wasn't sure I would have handled it any better given the circumstances.

A thankful sigh left his body before he continued. "Yeah, and when she did she let everyone know that we had gotten married."

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry. What the hell did she say?" Now I was apologizing to him.

"She said that if I knew you, I wouldn't want an annulment." He sounded like he was biting his fingernail.

"What did your family say?" I asked. I hated that his family had found out, especially on his birthday.

"My mother was fucking ecstatic. My father implied you were a gold digger, thus pissing Alice off." After making that statement he laughed nervously and said, "I'm not even sure why I'm telling you all of this. My family is fucked up, so don't take offense to any of it. Feel free to tell me you don't want to hear any more of it. I'd completely understand."

"Yeah, I don't really seem to come across very good in this story, do I?" I asked with a small laugh.

He seemed embarrassed when he laughed. "Should I stop there? Had enough? I told you it would be a disaster."

"Oh, what the hell. Let's here the rest. I've been looking for ways to lower my self esteem," I said sarcastically.

"If you insist. So, Rosalie and Alice jumped to your defense, my mother chastised my father for being rude, Rosalie threw out the whole connection thing, Alice jumped in with the 'you're making a huge mistake' speech, and now my mother is completely 'Team Edward and Bella'. I'm not sure how I'll ever deal with her. She was bad before, but now that she knows I married you, she may never stop. Hell, you might be getting a wedding gift in the mail. See there, it might not turn out so bad for you after all."

He was funny. I had always thought I was sarcastic, but he definitely rivaled me on that. My breath hitched when I heard him say my name. As I thought about it now, he had never referred to me as anything other than Isabella. Even when I had pointed out that I preferred Bella, he continued to use Isabella. When he sent me texts, he always used Isabella. Hearing the shortened version of my name fall from his lips was nice, and I hoped he would continue to do so.

I listened as he continued. "After I stopped the screaming match, I bolted to the back deck for some air. It was suffocating listening to them argue over it."

"Wow, I'm sorry. I hate that your birthday was ruined," I said. "I feel like I'm partly to blame. I should have tried to say something to Alice and Rose to keep them from coming, although I'm not sure how much it would've helped. They were going, regardless."

"It's not your fault, Isabella."

Dammit. Back to the Isabella. I started to correct him, and then stopped myself. Maybe I would mention it later. This conversation was going so well, and I didn't want to mess it up.

"Yeah, but I've recently discovered that sometimes I blame other people for the shit that I should be taking responsibility for. I'm really trying to stop that. It would make me feel better if you would just let me apologize. And like I said before, it was your birthday."

"It wasn't actually my birthday, just my birthday dinner with my parents. My birthday was last Saturday." The last part was said so low it was almost inaudible.

"Well, that's great. Now I really have a reason to apologize. Not only did I ruin your birthday dinner, but your actual birthday as well." I felt my body swirl with guilt and surprise. I couldn't believe we had gotten married on his birthday.

He laughed before saying, "I appreciate the sentiment, but really, no apologies necessary. And you didn't ruin my birthday."

The phone line became silent again and I thought it might be a good time to bring up the dreams. I searched my brain for the right words. His voice was low and serious as he interrupted my thoughts.

"Isabella?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this is probably gonna seem a little awkward, but there was something I wanted to talk to you about. If that's okay?"

"Um, yeah. What is it?" I asked carefully.

"Do you remember any of it? I mean, anything about the night in Vegas?" His words came out slow. I could tell that he had thought about his word choice.

I bit at my lower lip and tapped my foot nervously. The knot in my stomach grew as I replied, "Yeah, some. You?"

I heard a relieved sigh through the phone. His voice held a slight tremble as he said, "Yeah, more than some. Do you think we need to talk about it?"

I wasn't sure how to respond. I knew we did, and I knew that I wanted to. Every part of my body wanted to know what his memories were; if they were as vivid as mine.

"Probably. You first?" I thought that if he started it might make it easier for me to talk about it.

"Um. Okay." He paused and I heard a ruffle on the other end. My mind flashed to him running his hands through his hair. I had a feeling he did that when he was nervous. He had done it several times the morning we discovered we were married. "God, this is fucking crazy. I'm just gonna spit it out. That always seems to work for everyone else. Like ripping a band aid off, right?"

I laughed at his analogy. "Right." I answered quietly.

"I'm having dreams. Lots of fucking dreams. I can't sleep, I can't think. Every moment that my brain is unoccupied, another memory fills my head. And, I'm talking _very_ vivid memories. The dreams won't let me sleep, and the memories won't let me concentrate on anything. I feel like I'm losing my fucking mind. Anything like that happening to you?" The words slipped from his mouth in one long sentence.

My heart reacted immediately to hearing that he was going through the same thing I was.

"Yeah, me too. It's nonstop. I haven't slept an entire night since coming home. I'm a little relieved that you're going through it, too. Maybe we can figure out a way to make it stop."

I didn't think signing a piece of paper would solve this particular problem. And hearing his voice was probably not going to aid in the task at hand either. His voice was just as sexy as his body. I mentally told myself to stop having those thoughts. That wouldn't help either.

"Maybe if we just talk about it, it'll go away. I mean, I don't know about you, but I haven't talked to anyone about them. They are just stuck in my head and creep up at the most inappropriate times."

"Okay. You first, again?" I asked hopefully.

"No way, you're turn."

My head went to my hands and I felt my face flush with embarrassment. I worried that my dreams were worse than his. "Okay," I said unsteadily. "How are we going to do this? We aren't going to go into detail are we?"

"Uh, no. I don't think that would help matters at all. How about if we just volley back and forth? Just say a key word from your memory and I'll tell you if I remember that or not. Then we can decide as each one comes up if we want to indulge on the topic. How's that? That should be easy, right?"

"Okay. That should work. Let's see." I paused to consider how I wanted to begin. "Oh, I know, 'casino'." I chose an easy one on purpose.

"Really? That's your word? You suck. If that's all you've got then mine are going to be really embarrassing." He laughed, but I caught the nervousness in his voice. "The casino was where I first saw you. You walked in with Rosalie and Alice and came to the craps table to watch Jasper play. It may be inappropriate for me to say, but you were stunning."

I blushed and felt butterflies fill my stomach. My hand involuntarily went to my stomach to calm the fluttering.

"Thank you. And did you really think I would go straight for the embarrassing ones. I'm blushing already. I may need to take a blood pressure pill before we do this. That was my memory of meeting you, too. So that must have actually happened. I'm a little more nervous about revealing the rest now." I laughed nervously. "Your turn."

"Okay. 'Shower'? Ripping the band aid off, right?"

"Yeah, shower. That is one of the reoccurring ones for me. I remember that it was stone, and lots of showerheads." Please don't make me go into any more detail.

He laughed. "Good enough. And it haunts me daily, too." There was a smile behind his statement.

"Electricity?" I had to know if he remembered that, too.

His breath hitched as he asked, "You remember that?"

"Yeah. I'm assuming you do, too?"

"Yeah. My first memory of it is from the casino. When we were at the bar and I brushed your back with my hand. It was the oddest thing; but from what I can remember, I wasn't able to stop touching you for the rest of the night. It was like I was drawn to you. It has been in every dream and memory since then." He was biting his fingernail again.

"I know. Rose and Alice said it was like we had magnets implanted that drew us together." I laughed at how silly that sounded. "But, it really was like that. Like I had to be near you. Touching you." I stalled after the last words, wanting to say more, but not sure if I could.

"Would it be weird if I said I'm glad you remember that?" he said and then quickly added, "I mean, that's the one memory in all of this that seems to justify the memories being there at all. It makes me feel less crazy knowing you remember it, as well."

_Not weird at all and thank god you felt it, too._ "No, I'm glad you remember it too. In fact, it kind of makes Rose and Emmett seem a little less crazy for being sober and allowing it. I mean, I still don't think I would've let her do something that stupid, but if it was that strong..." I trailed off hoping my last statement had lightened the mood a little bit.

"Okay, so whose turn?" he asked

"Your turn."

"The island in the kitchen?"

"Yeah. Was that right after we got back to your room?" This was getting a little easier.

"Yeah, I think so. I don't even remember getting to the room, but I'm fairly certain I carried you there, and that anyone who was in the lobby that night got a pretty good show, Isabella." His voice was lighter, and I could tell that he was feeling more comfortable talking about it now, too.

"Let's see." I dreaded to mention this one. "Window?" It slipped out quietly and I nipped at my bottom lip as I waited for his response.

He blew out a heavy sigh. "Yes. That one is reoccurring for me. Over and fucking over. And I do believe you owe me breakfast in bed." He waited for my response.

I wasn't sure how to reply. I decided to play dumb. "What? I don't remember that at all."

He must've recognized the smile behind my words. "Oh really? I think you're just too prideful to admit you lost."

I laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right. I guess I'll just have to owe you." The words came out before I could stop them and I immediately regretted them. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and waited, praying he would change the subject.

"I suppose you will." The words came out low and lusty. My body reacted immediately and I squirmed to make myself more comfortable. The attempt was in vain considering the state of my panties. "Do you remember the scotch?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, and if I had forgotten, I'm sure the people who had to be crammed on that plane with me would have reminded me. I was sticky and smelled like I had taken a bath in it."

"You pretty much did, Isabella. And don't knock the scotch. That was the 'special occasion scotch' that Emmett, Jasper, and I toast with every year. Quite impressive that we finished that whole bottle off and neither of us got sick. Especially after the tequila and vodka and God knows what else we drank." He finished in a much lighter tone.

"I don't know how I didn't end up in the hospital. I have a hard time walking when I'm sober, much less wasted. Oh wait, I can thank you for that. You were my personal bodyguard. When I couldn't walk you carried me. Thanks." Sarcasm seeped again. I hoped he read my tone correctly.

"Smartass," he said playfully. "I guess I was pretty protective. Emmett said I growled at some poor bastard for trying to buy you a drink."

"Cockblock," I said, enjoying the lightened mood.

"Hey now, you got laid, so don't complain." We laughed together.

I wanted to continue our game so I chose another word. "Okay, sofa?"

"Ah, yes. Sofa is definitely a memory that I've had. Very detailed memory." The last words came out of his mouth slowly.

"Yeah," I said as I my panties became increasingly wetter at the memory of the things he had done to me on that couch. His tongue had done things to me that had never been done. I shrieked those thoughts to a stop and quickly said, "Is that all you've got?"

"Not even close. You?"

"No. There are a few more. Your turn."

"Mirror?" he said cautiously.

I questioned why he was suddenly being cautious. I actually hadn't remembered anything related to a mirror. "That's one I haven't remembered. Thanks, though. Now I'm sure it'll pop up." I felt embarrassed at my use of the words "pop up".

"Hmm, really? No memory of that? That one has messed me up worse than any of the others."

"Really? Wanna talk about it? I mean the purpose of this whole thing is to get these things out of our head, right?"

He hesitated before quietly saying, "No, maybe that one was just a manifestation of my imagination."

"Huh?" I asked, not really sure what he was getting at. "Was it bad?"

"No, not really."

"Now you've peaked my curiosity. Tell me," I said, clearly confused by his statement.

"Let's just go on," he pleaded.

"No," I whined.

"Did you just whine?" he asked playfully.

"Um, yeah. Did it work?"

"A little. It was kind of cute." I heard him catch his words and try to reel them back in. "Sorry. That was inappropriate."

"It's okay," I said through a smile. "So you said it worked a little. Just tell me your memory and let's see if I remember anything."

"I really don't want to do that," he said almost painfully.

"Maybe something will trigger my memory." I said. "Rip the band aid, Edward. Maybe it'll help you forget it."

"Fine, but I don't think it'll help me to forget," he said in exasperation. "It was after the scotch body shots. Do you remember, yet?"

I almost laughed at his painful statement. It was clear that he really didn't want to tell this story. I answered honestly, "No. Sorry."

He mumbled a few fucks and shits before continuing, "We were on the bed. Anything?"

"Edward, just rip the damn band aid," I said becoming agitated with his stalling. How bad could it be?"

"Fine. We were wasted, after licking and sucking scotch off of one another."

I felt my heart racing at the words licking and sucking. This was a serious matter and I needed to get a hold of myself.

He continued, "We moved to the edge of the bed... Can I skip the details on that?"

"Oh God," I said in embarrassment. It occurred to me that since he had already remembered it, he was probably having a lot of visuals.

He interrupted my thought. "What? Do you remember now?"

"Oh," I said. He probably thought the 'oh God' was because it was coming back to me. "No, sorry. Not remembering. I just thought of something."

"What?" he asked, a bit of confusion in his tone.

"Nothing. Just go ahead and finish telling me." I didn't want to tell him that I thought he was reliving us having sex.

"Isabella," he said, in warning. "Band aid."

"This is not a band aid moment. I was just thinking of something. Really. Now, continue," I pleaded.

"You're making me tell you this, so you have to tell me what your thought was."

I groaned, "Fine. I just thought that you were probably having mental visual aids while telling the story." I suddenly felt stupid for saying it and quickly added, "Because you've already remembered it, I mean." My bottom lip went between my teeth and the nervousness from the exchange boiled in my stomach.

"Oh, you have no idea," he said. His voice held a mix of irritation, sadness, pain, and what I interpreted as need. He continued, "So the mirror..." he trailed off. I knew he hoped that would trigger the memory and he could stop. I remained silent and he finished with a nearly painful tone, "The mirror was just to our left. I told you to look. We watched and well, you know, together." His words were low and nervous. He undoubtedly had his nail between his teeth as he said them. "Does that trigger anything?" he added.

I sat in silence, willing my mind to remember. Nothing was coming to me. I couldn't help but feel that there was more that he wasn't telling me. This one particular memory seemed to be much more important to him than the others and I couldn't figure out why.

I must have remained silent too long, "Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry, I don't remember."

His voice seemed to be filled with aggravation when he said, "Fuck, Isabella. Try."

"Look, I'm sorry. I just don't remember. Why is this dream so important to you? I get that it's been bugging you, but I feel like there's something you're not telling me."

He remained silent for several moments before saying, "Yeah, it's bugging me. I just wish you remembered."

"Why? What the hell is going on? You can't just drop it after bringing it up," I said, matching his aggravated tone.

"Never mind. Listen, I've got to go. I have some things to take care of tomorrow, so I have to be up early. Do you want me to mail your bracelet?" he asked.

I was confused by the turn of events. One minute things were fine, almost good, and the next it was like I was talking to a different person. He was pissing me off, so I hatefully asked, "Why do you still have it? You could've given it to Rose or Alice."

"Yeah, I should've done that. I don't know what I was thinking."

Asshole.

"You can just drop it in the mail. Have you heard from your lawyer, yet?" I asked harshly.

He blew out a sigh and I heard him moving around on the other end of the line. I heard the distinct "tink" of a glass bottle hitting the rim of a glass. He was drinking? That probably shouldn't have surprised me since the only time I'd ever spent with him, we were drunk, but I had the feeling something was wrong. This entire conversation had been great. Hell, I had enjoyed it, until the mirror was brought up.

I heard him gulp down the drink before he said, "No, but I'll contact him Monday. Listen, Isabella,"

I didn't even care what he had to say, so I interrupted, "My name is Bella. I think I have told you that I prefer Bella. I don't know what the hell your problem is, and quite frankly I don't care to know. I tried to help you, but you refuse to tell me what the hell is going on. Just text me when you hear from your lawyer."

"Just drop it, Isabella. I'll figure…"

I didn't even wait to hear the rest of it. I hung up the phone and tossed it to the end of my bed.

Tears stung my eyes and spilled onto my cheeks, and I cursed the pain in my heart as I mentally reviewed our conversation. _What the hell had happened?_ It had easily been one of the best conversations I had ever had. He was funny and intriguing. Hell, I was fairly certain he was flirting with that comment about me being stunning. And I liked it. I _really_ liked it. I wanted him to flirt with me, and I was starting to see what everyone had been making such a fuss over. I mean, I wasn't convinced enough to think that we should remain married, but at least I thought I could like him. I was so relieved that he was having dreams, too. It made me feel a little saner. His descriptions of the memories and his reactions were exactly like mine. He was happily suffering too. He understood what it was like to _need_ the memories to stop, but to _want_ them to continue. For a single moment I had wondered if we were talking about them to keep them from disappearing.

That was until the mirror was brought up.

As I sorted all of my memories, I tried to find it. It was nowhere. I pleaded with my mind to remember.

Nothing.

I went to the shower, filled the room with steam, and cried. I cursed myself for being fucked up over him. I stood with my eyes closed as the hot water cascaded over my body. I did not want to cry over this man, this stranger. I was more confused than I had ever been. I only realized how long I had been in the shower when I felt the water run cold, so I stepped from the shower and dried off.

I wrapped my body with a towel and went back to my bed. Without bothering to dress, I crawled into the bed and pulled the blanket over my head. I reached for my phone as I heard it buzzing at the foot of the bed.

**Two missed calls**.

**One new text message**.

I pulled the call history and saw what I had never expected.

**Edward.**

I checked the text message.

**Isabella-**

**Please answer your phone.**

**I need to explain.**

**Edward**

I turned the phone off and tossed it to the floor. I curled under the covers and willed a dreamless night. That was not the case.

My subconscious mind filled with mirrors.

_Everywhere I turned there were mirrors. Each one reflected Edward, or a piece of him: his shimmering, green eyes in one, his long, graceful fingers in another, his golden, tousled hair in the next. Some held much more graphic things: his mouth on my breast, our entangled legs, his hard cock enveloped by my sex. _

The one that held my attention reflected the two of us.

_We were on the bed, and I was perched on my hands and knees before him. He stood behind me, holding my hips in his grasp, pushing into me. Our faces were lust-filled and our eyes were locked on one another. The need was evident, and the want was undeniable._

_I heard my own voice as I panted his name repeatedly. My name fell from his lips in grunts and growls as he quickened his pace. The bodies in the glass tensed and convulsed in pleasure. Suddenly, he collapsed on top of me, our labored breathing and soft murmurs the only sound I could hear. His lips grazed my shoulder blades and spine, before traveling to my neck. He pulled himself from my throbbing core and slid against the sweat of our bodies to the head of the bed. The reflection dimmed as he pulled me against him again._

My eyes darted through the darkness of my dream searching for more. I had never considered myself a voyeur, but something about watching Edward and I was erotic. Another mirror appeared and my body tensed and reacted to the image it portrayed.

_Edward knelt before me with his lips pressed to my bare stomach._

I watched carefully, as this was one of the memories I remembered.

"_Mine, mine, mine, mine," he chanted softly between kisses. The pads of his thumbs rubbed small circles from my ribcage down to the center of my stomach. _

My body suddenly rose from the bed and the air left my lungs as my mind rewound and reviewed the dream. I remembered the mirror. The mirror that Edward had been so sketchy in describing.

The dream had seemed so real. My mind raced and my heart sped as I tried to remember what the significance of it was. Nothing came to me. It seemed no different from all the other dreams.

I drug my feet through the house and found myself in front of the refrigerator. It had become a nightly ritual: sleep, dream, wake, water. Twisting the top from the cold bottle, I gulped it down and walked back to my room. The darkness enveloped me and I drifted back to sleep.

******

I went to visit Jake early Sunday morning, hoping to avoid a run in with Emmett and Jasper if they came to our house when they brought Rose and Alice home. The three-hour drive, which was normally quite peaceful, was filled with anxiety and stress. Edward hadn't sent any more messages, nor had he tried to call. I was relieved and bothered at the same time. I wasn't particularly interested in talking to him unless he wanted to explain the significance of the mirror dream, but I also couldn't get the better part of our conversation out of my head. It was stuck and running like a skipping record. We had laughed and joked. I had said things to him that wouldn't normally come out of my mouth. "Cockblock" is not a word in my daily vocabulary.

The visit with Jake was nice. He had been released from the hospital and seemed to be as good as new. The worry that had consumed me as the blue house came in to view was quickly expelled when I walked into Billy's house.

Jake was sitting on the couch playing a video game with his friend Quil. I had been scared that the friendly Jake from the hospital would have disappeared and the manipulative Jake would have resurfaced. I was relieved that wasn't the case. We joked and laughed for hours. It was a nice change from the hell I had currently been experiencing.

The only time Jake mentioned anything about my confession regarding Vegas was when he walked me out as I was leaving.

"How's married life?" he joked.

I punched him playfully in the arm. "Shut up. I told you it's being taken care of."

"Uh huh. Well, I'm still waiting to hear the whole story. Later, though." He nodded toward the house indicating he knew I wouldn't want to talk about it in front of anyone.

I nodded and gave him a tight smile.

"Bells?"

I tilted my head up to meet his serious gaze.

"I'm here. If you need to talk, I mean."

"Thanks, Jake. Really though, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Like I said, it's being taken care of." I wasn't ready to reveal to him what was really going on. At one time, he would have been the only person I would talk to. The wounds seemed too fresh with him, though, so I decided it would be best to let him believe everything was going away smoothly. I reached up and wrapped my arms around him.

He lifted me into the air, leaving my feet dangling, and whispered into my neck, "Don't pull that suffering in silence shit. I'm your friend and if you need me, I'm here."

He lowered me to the ground and opened my car door. "You coming out for the fourth? You know it'll be a huge party."

I smiled and nodded in affirmation. "Yeah, I'll see you then."

I gave him another thank you and left.

The sun had set by the time I pulled back into the drive. Lights were on in the house alerting me that Rose and Alice had made it home. I was relieved to find only the two of them when I opened the door.

"Bella! Where the hell have you been?" Alice peered at me from the sofa.

"Um, I went to see Jake. Why?"

"We tried to call you to meet us for dinner when we landed and your phone went straight to voicemail."

"Oh yeah, I don't get service in La Push."

Rose rounded the corner into the room and said, "You look like hell. What's wrong?" Leave it to her to point out the obvious.

"Um, thanks. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. Did you guys eat already? I can make something." I walked away from her and into the kitchen.

"We ordered pizza. It should be hear any minute. We have movies, too," Alice yelled from the living room.

I grabbed a bottled water and turned to walk back to the living room. Rose stopped me, grabbed my arm, and pulled me back into the kitchen.

"How was your visit with Jake?"

"It was fine. Fun, actually," I answered honestly as I surveyed her eyes for the reasons behind her questions.

"Uh huh. He's feeling better?" she asked with a suspicious tone.

"Yep. Good as new," I replied as I fiddled with the lid and bottle in my hands.

"So, why do you look like shit?" Rose asked directly and with cocked eyebrows.

"I'm fine really. I just didn't sleep well last night."

"And I'm assuming that has nothing to do with Jake."

I shook my head and answered, "No, Jake is fine."

"So, what's wrong with you?" She was not going to let this go.

Alice skipped into the room, stopping suddenly as she took in the obviously serious conversation between Rose and me.

"What's going on?" she asked.

I looked from one to the other. Rose stood with her arms crossed. Alice slid onto the barstool with a worried expression.

I wanted to talk to them. I _needed_ to talk to them. They were my best friends and would tell me what I should do without judgment. They were also involved with Edward's best friends. I inwardly debated their loyalty to me, and then silently chastised myself for questioning my trust in them. Of course I could trust them. Without a doubt I knew they would never betray me. We had been friends and roommates long enough and they had proven over and over that they always had my best interest at heart.

They continued to watch me, obviously knowing I was debating telling them what was going on. I wasn't sure I could even talk about it. Other than Edward, I hadn't confirmed to anyone what had been going on with me. I searched their eyes for just one sign that I couldn't trust them, thus allowing me to keep this to myself. I found none.

I groaned as I rubbed my face. "I can't sleep. I'm having these crazy, stupid, vivid dreams and they are driving me crazy." A stray tear escaped my eye.

Alice came to my side, grabbed my hand and pulled me to the living room. There was a knock at the door as we passed by. Alice continued dragging me as Rose stopped to open it. A few minutes later she joined us with the pizza and sodas.

"So, start from the beginning. What happened? You're remembering?" Rose asked as she pulled a piece of pizza from the box.

"Yes. Some of it. I talked to him last night, and he's having dreams, too." I wasn't sure if I should have revealed the things he had told me privately, but I didn't care. He was a bastard and deserved anything that came of it.

"You talked to him?" Alice asked in surprise.

I nodded. "We had been texting a little bit." I noticed Alice's suddenly giddy appearance and cut her off before she could speak. "It wasn't anything like that. Still hate him. Maybe even more now." I mumbled the last sentence. "He had just been keeping me informed about what was going on with the lawyer who is handling the annulment."

"So, how did you come to talk to him? I mean, if you were just texting there really wouldn't be any reason for you to talk. Especially at night." Alice pried.

"We had been joking about the level of awkwardness around you all," I motioned to them, "and I called him to find out about the thing at his parent's house. Just to see how it went because he was dreading it." I realized after seeing the looks on their faces that it sounded as if I cared about him. Maybe I had, but that feeling had been replaced now.

"You called him?" Rose asked with an unbelieving tone.

Pink heat covered my neck and face. "Uh, yeah," I said with a definite nod. I raised my head and looked to both of them. From their perspective, that was probably quite unbelievable, considering they knew nothing of what had been going on. I wanted to explain to them how I came to decide to do that, but I wasn't sure how to go about it without them getting carried away. I hated him again, and didn't want to hear all their reasons why I shouldn't, nor did I want them to start playing matchmaker. I buried my face in the quilt much like a child and mumbled, "We had been getting along."

Alice tugged at my shoulders until I moved to her embrace. "It's okay to like him, Bella."

I quickly pulled myself from her arms and stated clearly and definitively, "I do not like him. He's a bastard and I never want to speak to him again."

Confusion and disbelief covered their faces.

Rose sighed and said, "Bella, what happened? You obviously were becoming friendly with him. I know it's hard for you to talk about, but we're your best friends. The last thing you need to do is hold all of it in. That never works out for you."

She was right. I took a deep breath and let it all out. "The dreams are vivid. It's just one porn scene after another." I waved my hand animatedly and stood so that I could pace the floor and avoid eye contact. "We apparently had a lot of sex. I can't get the images out of my head. He was going through the same thing and so we thought if we talked about it, maybe it would help it to stop."

"Wait a minute. You had a conversation with Edward about the sex you had?" Alice asked in shock.

"Yeah, I mean, it was awkward at first, but then it was okay. Until this one part." I played with the hem of my t-shirt as I sat back down.

"What part?" Rose asked as she placed her hand on my knee.

"We had decided to just volley back and forth key words to see if the other remembered, then we could talk about it or not. Things like shower, window, couch..." I trailed off suddenly feeling the burn in my cheeks.

"Window?" I nodded in embarrassment as Rose smirked. "Wow, Bella. I'm quite impressed."

I rolled my eyes at her and continued, "Anyway, he brought up the word mirror. He was acting all nervous and sketchy about it. I didn't remember that one and he got all pissy about it, started being an ass, asked me if he should just drop my bracelet in the mail, and said he had to go. I'm pretty sure I started getting hateful with him. I was practically begging him to tell me why that particular memory was so important to him, and he refused. I ended up hanging up on him, he tried to call back and sent a text saying that he needed to explain, but I never answered.

"When I finally fell asleep, I had a dream. There were mirrors everywhere. The visions in the mirrors changed from us, well you know, to some stuff that happened when we were at the window. God, this is embarrassing." I covered my face again.

"Bella, we talk about sex all the time. You haven't had any to talk about in a long time. Enjoy it!" Rose tried to joke.

"Rose, this was so far from just sex. I know that sounds crazy to you and it does to me too, but this was ridiculously different. I am only going to say this once and it will never be mentioned again, nor will either of you say anything about me saying it to anyone. Ever." I looked to them for confirmation. They nodded and I continued. "I get the connection thing. We had it and I can't deny that. I may have been wasted, but I remember the feeling of being near him, and it was electric and surging and all that tingling shit they refer to in those epic love stories. I get that. But," I said as I tucked my finger under Alice's chin and pushed her jaw closed, "that doesn't mean we are meant to be together. It was one night and it was great then, not so much when the lights of Vegas fade."

"First of all, Bella, that doesn't sound crazy to us. We knew it wasn't just sex for either of you, especially after seeing Edward. He's not getting anymore sleep than you are. Secondly, don't even question whether we would betray your trust. We wouldn't and you know that." She gave Alice a pointed glance then returned to speak to me. "What exactly did he say about the mirror?"

"Nothing, that's just it. He seemed upset that I didn't remember, but wouldn't tell me why. The worst part is that I had the dream. I remembered and it doesn't seem any different from all of the others. I'm just confused and I feel like there's something that he's keeping from me. I'm just not sure why he would do that. He didn't act that way with the other dreams."

"He'll come around, Bella," Alice squeezed my hand.

I leaned back into the sofa and said, "I don't care if he comes around. I just want it to all go away." I wanted this conversation to end, so I brought up their trip. "How was your visit with Emmett and Jasper?"

Alice and Rose exchanged a concerned glance before humoring me with the topic change.

We ate pizza and laughed as they told me the story I had already heard from Edward. Very little was different except the details they gave that he hadn't.

"There home is stunning. It's massive and beautiful," Alice said.

I wasn't shocked. I knew that Edward came from a wealthy family. I had assumed they were uppity, but the description Rose and Alice gave of Esme was far from that. They described her as sweet, kind, warm, witty, and caring. Above all she wanted Edward to find love.

"She wants to meet you, Bella. No expectations at all. She picked up on every bit of the conversation about you, well, the arguing," Alice said with an apologetic smile. "She especially caught the word 'connection.' While Edward was outside brooding she asked me to ask you if she could meet you sometime before the annulment is final. She said she promises to not even mention Edward's name."

I was shocked. "No way. I can't meet her. First of all, she's all the way on the other side of the country."

Alice interrupted me. "She said she would come to you, so as not to interrupt your schedule."

I frowned. "Secondly, why the hell would I do that? That's just crazy and more importantly it's inappropriate."

"She really is nice, Bella. And I can understand her wanting to meet you. I mean, the lady thought her son was gay until you came along," Rose said. The three of us broke into heavy laughter.

The laughter subsided and I stated with finality, "I'm not going to meet her. I just can't do that. It would be weird, and I can only imagine how Edward would feel about that."

"She said she wouldn't even tell him," Alice said.

"Really, Alice, the answer is no."

"I think you're doing the right thing, Bella. If you're set on getting out of this marriage, then there is no reason to start getting to know his family." Rose patted my leg as she stood to put the movie in.

We spent the rest of the night watching movies, laughing together, and discussing our plans for the fourth of July. I was so thankful that they had rented comedies. In honor of Jasper, Alice had gotten "Lone Star State of Mind". We laughed from beginning to end. Emmett and Jasper were coming here for the holiday. They tried to convince me to let them have the boys talk Edward into coming. They thought we could work things out about the window conversation, stating that they were sure it was just a misunderstanding, and we could revisit the connection thing. I refused and assured them that I had already made plans to go to La Push for the holiday.

******

The following week was filled with work. I emerged myself into a huge project and worked day and night on it.

My bracelet was delivered via UPS on Thursday. I was surprised at the disappointment I felt when there was nothing but the bracelet in the package. I wasn't sure what I expected, maybe a note or something. I inwardly cursed my stupidity as I hooked the chain around my wrist.

Rose and Alice were on edge all week. Both had gotten behind at work and were having to put in extra hours to catch up. Our house was filled with bitches. I was constantly tired and had been experiencing nausea. I attributed it to a virus and planned to make a doctor's appointment, but my work schedule had restricted the amount of time I had for such things.

I returned to La Push on Saturday morning. I had left at daybreak in order to assure I would completely miss Emmett and Jasper. They were due to arrive around nine AM, and they were spending the night. The nausea was worse than normal as I drove. I had to stop twice to throw up and considered turning around. Charlie called my cell and asked if I would be staying with him and I happily agreed, looking forward to the feeling of home.

The party on the beach was a welcomed distraction. Between work, the stomach virus I was fighting, and the recurring mirror dream, I was completely spent. My body felt rejuvenated by the end of the night. Jake was on his best behavior. We walked on the beach and I told him the Vegas story. He laughed and asked questions, frequently reminding me that he would help any way he could. I finally felt comfortable letting my guard down with him. Each time I had seen him or talked to him on the phone, I was very careful not to send the wrong signal. I was still watching my step, but the need to do so had subsided.

I was thrilled to see my dad. I hadn't seen him since Jakes' accident and it was great to visit with him in a more relaxed environment. Charlie never pried, which was his biggest attribute. I knew I wouldn't have to worry about him noticing something was on my mind or even asking if he did. We stayed on the beach until after midnight, and then I followed him home. He stretched out in the recliner and turned the television on, and I made my way up the stairs to my room. Sleeping in my old bed was soothing. It brought a dreamless night, and when I awoke from a complete night of sleep, I considered taking it home with me. I had breakfast with Charlie, hugged him goodbye, and started the drive home. Without my dreamless heaven of a bed.

Luckily, Emmett and Jasper were gone when I arrived home. Alice and Rose convinced me to make lasagna for dinner. We sat around the table exchanging stories about our weekend. Emmett and Jasper had left around noon and were sorry that they missed me. I wasn't sure why I felt bad about avoiding them, but I did. I wanted to ask if they had said anything about Edward, but didn't. There was no need to bring it up. I knew all too well what suffering in silence did to me, but I was so used to keeping things buried and couldn't make myself speak the words. I was convinced it was better left alone.

As had become my regime, I started my work week early and ended it late. The ad I had been working on was perfected by Wednesday, but I found more to be done on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. I was relieved that Rose and Alice were also working overtime, so they didn't notice the insane hours I was putting in.

The exhaustion had taken over by Saturday night. I tossed my clothes in the hamper, took a hot bath, and slid into my cotton shorts and a t-shirt. The couch felt like heaven as I curled up in my soft quilt and turned on the television. Mindless TV filled the quiet space as I flipped through the channels. I settled on a peaceful music station. My eyes were just beginning to flutter closed as a tinkling voice interrupted my peaceful moment.

"Bella, do have any tampons left. I'm out and I need to borrow," Alice asked.

"Um, I'm not sure. Check my bathroom. It isn't time for mine yet, so I haven't looked."

"K, thanks." She flitted from the space.

I closed my eyes and allowed the peaceful music to fill my mind.

Alice came out of the bathroom and intruded on my much needed serenity again. "Your tampon stock is good, Bella. I thought you started before me, I guess. Thanks for the lend."

"No prob…" I stopped. "When did you start, Alice? What is today?" I jumped from the couch and went to the calendar in the kitchen. My balance betrayed me and I tripped into a wide-eyed and surprised Rosalie who had just entered the room.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she pulled me back to my feet.

"Have you had your period?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah, last week. You and I have ours at the same time, then Alice starts the next week." She stopped when she noticed the panicked look on my face.

"Oh, no, no, no, no." I ran to the kitchen and flipped the calendar. "There is a mistake." My stomach tossed as I flipped through the dates. My fingers counted the days and my heart begged for a mistake. I counted four times before allowing the spiral bound papers to fall to the floor. My head went light and my vision blurred. Tears fell freely from my eyes and my hands when to my stomach to attempt to hold the bile down that was quickly rising. My attempt was fruitless and I sprinted to the bathroom.

Alice and Rosalie followed me. I could hear them wetting cloths and I felt them brushing my hair back. My mind was racing and my dinner was heaving from my body. As soon as the sickness subsided I pulled myself to my feet. Rose reached around me to help me steady myself.

"When was your last period, Bella?" Alice asked quietly.

"It was on the sixth of June," I said knowing she was calculating in her head.

"Today is the July eleventh." Rose's eyes became wide and worry covered her face. "Oh, shit. You don't think..."


	14. 14 Are You Sure?

**A/N disclaimer: I do not own. **

**Thanks so much to all of you! The little nudges go a long way. Here's Chapter 14. We are getting there, I promise! This chapter is so freakin long. Hope y'all love that! I want you to know how much I love the reviews. I appreciated all of the pm's last time, and I hope you'll continue to review and pm me and whatever. I love it!! **

Chapter 14 Are You Sure?

EPOV

After pouring the fourth shot of scotch down my throat, and trying to reach Bella to no avail, I fell into my bed. I _really_ didn't want to tell her what the hell was up with the mirror, but I didn't want our conversation to end that way either. The phone conversation with her couldn't have gone worse. Bringing up the mirror memory was a fucking mistake, and I regretted it in the biggest way.

I twisted Bella's bracelet between my fingers allowing the sparkly "B" to dangle above my face. I should have put the bracelet down since this same action was what brought on the mirror memory in the first place. Thoughts of the matching necklace hanging in the same position as Bella straddled me filled my hazy mind. My vision was blurry from the scotch, but behind closed lids everything was clear: too fucking clear. I tried to erase the images with remembering why I had kept the bracelet in the first place. I should have given it to her friends to take back to her, but I couldn't. When I snatched it from my mother and the word _mine_ slipped from my lips, I hadn't really thought about what I was saying. I still didn't know what the hell that was about. It just came out, and after talking to her I realized that it wasn't the first time that had happened.

When Bella brought up the window memory I remembered the fifth spot. The spot that I had declared to be mine. I recalled touching her and exploring her until I found the one spot that would always be _mine_. Upon remembering, I felt a sense of possessiveness overtake my body, and I had to force the urge to remind her who she belonged to. What the fuck? She isn't mine. And the recent turn of events probably sealed that deal forever. That's what I wanted, right?

Nope, not in the least.

The phone conversation had changed my perception of the situation. Things were fucking fantastic after the awkward beginning. I was forcing myself to think about what the fuck I had been saying before my dick took over. My dick, which hardened the moment I heard her voice and was still throbbing.

My cheeks flushed with the recollection of telling her I thought she was stunning when I first saw her, and that it was cute when she whined. Cute was a word used in fucking high school, but it was so fucking cute. The child-like innocence carried through in her voice. That tone would get her anything she ever wanted with me. I would never be able to deny that whine that ended in almost a whimper anything. With the exception of telling her that one piece of my memory. Of course, had she pleaded in that fucking voice long enough, I was sure I would have caved.

I also realized I'd never be able to see a Band-Aid again without thinking about her. The ripping of the Band-Aid had signified a lot in our last conversation, and so I mentally declared that our thing, then mentally declared myself infuckingsane. The last thing I needed to be doing was making any more declarations regarding Bella.

Telling her about the dinner at my parent's house felt natural. While relaying the events, it occurred to me that I wanted to tell her about shit all the time: just stupid shit that happens from day to day.

Her laugh was intoxicating. I wanted to make her laugh and laugh with her forfuckingever. I wanted to watch her and see all of the things that I had thought she was doing while we were on the phone. I thought she was biting her lip when she was nervous, and wanted to run the pad of my thumb over it to release it. I picked up on the slight jar in her voice and imagined she was tapping her foot rapidly on the floor, and wanted to place my hand there to calm her.

The conversation about the memories was really fucking good at first. I was relieved that she remembered. I wasn't sure if the relief came from knowing I wasn't alone in the sleepless nights and lack of fucking concentration, or if it was because I thought it meant it had possibly been more than just a night of drunken sex to her, too.

I placed the bracelet on the side table and groaned as I noticed the time. It was after 1 AM, my cock was hard as a rock, and I was alone.

I grabbed my phone and flipped through the contacts. There were several girls I could call to remedy the problem. Maybe, by fucking one of them, I could get Bella out of my head.

Amy. _Blonde and fake. Nope_.

Bri. _That's an option, but I think she's married. But, for that matter, so am I._

Jane. _Fuck, I needed to erase her. She's dating that big motherfucker, and he nearly killed me last time I called her._

I skipped through the rest of the contacts before landing on Tanya. My finger hovered over the button, but I decided against it and made my way to the shower. I would just have to jack off to images of Bella.

I was exhausted from the night and fell into bed after handling things in the shower. My birthday dinner was a complete disaster. I had no idea what the hell my mother was thinking inviting that girl. I considered hiring a different lawyer just to avoid a run in with her in the future. My parents' knowledge of the marriage was sure to be an issue. My mother would undoubtedly bug the shit out of me over it. I was dreading the hell out of that. Carlisle, on the other hand, caught me completely off guard by signing over the bar after finding out. I considered the reasons behind his obvious disregard for the disappointment I was sure he felt. My mother had quite a bit of influence over him, but I wasn't sure Jesus Christ himself could've talked him into thinking this was a good thing. Not sure how I was gonna handle him, I moved my thoughts to my friends.

Emmett fucking dropping Bella's bracelet on the table had fucked everything up. Things were fine until then. And Jasper was a smirking motherfucker, as he sat there all smug and quiet watching the shit go down. Alice and Rosalie stayed true to character. Ever Bella's faithful protectors. I had to admit, I kind of appreciated their loyalty to her. I was obviously helpless to stand up for her when Carlisle was referring to her as a gold digger, and may have bitten my tongue off trying to resist falling into his trap had it not been for them jumping to her defense. I knew he was trying to coax me into showing some kind of emotion, so he could evaluate my feelings on the subject. He was looking to see if I had any intentions of keeping her around, so he could jump in and do damage control.

He wasn't a bad person, and like my mother, he wanted me to be happy. Finding happiness in Vegas with a girl that I had known for less than twenty-four hours wasn't fathomable to him. Much like Alice and Rosalie, he was a fierce guardian over those he loved. He trusted no one and saw Bella as a threat to the family and the fortune that came with being a member of it.

Pushing the thoughts from my mind, I closed my eyes and willed a dreamless night. Of course, I dreamt of Bella and awoke sweating and panting. I groaned in frustration as I saw the first rays of daylight streaming through the window, and pulled myself to my feet. I went to my dresser, jerked the drawer open that held my t-shirts, and grabbed one. Something sharp landed on my foot causing me to curse aloud before picking it up.

The DVD.

I contemplated watching it before tossing it back into the drawer and slamming it shut. I almost made it to the kitchen before turning around and going back to get it.

I talked myself out of watching it three times. Eventually, I gave up and put it in the DVD player.

I stood in front of the television and watched nervously as the video began. I considered the ten shades of fucked up that this was before deciding that I didn't give a shit. This act would undoubtedly make things worse for me.

The camera was trained on Bella and I as we stood before what I assumed was a minister. He was wearing a baby blue suit with a fucking ruffled ass shirt. He began to speak, but I heard nothing he said. My eyes were fixed on Bella. She was clearly wasted. We both were. I immediately felt a wave of guilt. She looked so innocent and so beautiful. I felt as if some part of me, the part that was a seasoned partier, knew better than this, and should've had more control.

The two of us seemed to be holding one another up. Her body leaned in to mine and she was holding my arm. I noticed the way her knuckles were white and her nails were digging into my sleeve, as if she were holding on for dear life.

Our eyes were locked and it looked like we were communicating without words. My stomach twisted in knots. I sunk on to the couch and rubbed my I jaw as I continued watching.

Bella was beautiful. Even though she was drunk and slurring through the vows, it was undeniable how stunning she was. Her soft brown hair fell slightly over her shoulder, her brown eyes held a glint of happiness, and the shape of her body ghosted behind the sheer black dress. The lighting allowed the shadow of her figure to be seen through the fabric.

The ceremony quickly turned into a hot mess. Jasper stumbled into Bella, knocking her and I into the blue clad minister, who fell back into the plastic flower arrangement. Rosalie quickly moved to help him up as Jazz slumped down onto the pew. Emmett stood with a worried expression on his face and Alice was completely passed out on the bench.

As Rose helped the man, Emmett came to my side. "Are you two sure about this?" he asked in concern.

Bella and I looked at one another and nodded.

"We're sure," she said quietly.

"This is kind of a disaster, you know?" Emmett reached over to set the plastic vase back on the table. "You could do this later."

I dipped my lips to Bella's forehead and placed a kiss on it. I pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I want you to be _mine_. Forever. Starting now."

She pulled her lip in between her teeth, and bounced on the balls of her feet. "Me too."

I paused the DVD and stared at her face. The flush on her cheeks and the honesty in her eyes told me that she had wanted it. At that moment, she wanted it. I pressed the play button and looked at myself on the screen. I fucking wanted it, too.

The minister ended the ceremony quickly. We exchanged rings and I kissed the bride. Her face was flushed and her lips were swollen.

I grabbed the remote and rewound to the ring exchange. I rubbed my finger and realized that I never had a ring, nor did I remember her having one. I zoomed in on the image and realized it was definitely a ring. Just two gold bands. I made a mental note to ask Emmett where the hell those came from. The kiss replayed and I watched carefully as our lips touched.

My hand held her face gently as I kissed her. She smiled against my mouth causing my lips to turn up in response. The wedding march began playing and we separated. The smile on my face grew as I watched myself throw Bella over my shoulder and walk toward the door. I noted how fucking happy I looked, and tried to remember the last time I was remotely close to being as happy as I appeared to be when I carried her from the chapel.

The camera continued to run as Emmett and Rosalie talked to the officiant. I listened carefully to the exchange.

"Here is Mr. Cullen's credit card. He seemed to have been in quite a hurry to get his bride out of here," the ruffled man said with a smirk.

"Uh, yeah. It seems so." Emmett rubbed his face as he took the card from the man. He and Rosalie signed a paper and the minister stamped it. He then turned to Rose and they discussed getting Jasper and Alice out of the chapel.

"I'll get her," Rosalie said.

The minister interrupted them and said, "Mr. Cullen said he didn't want to keep the rings. Something about his wife being too good for cheap gold. He wanted platinum, but we don't have that here. They really seem to be in love. Those two will make it. I can always tell the ones who will make it. Regardless, I'll need the rings back."

Rosalie walked out of the chapel. Emmett kicked at Jasper in attempt to wake him while he waited for Rose to return. She came back with the rings. "We have to get a different limo or a cab. They are already celebrating. I'm not riding in that car."

Emmett grinned and nodded as Rose passed the rings to the minister and took the paper.

The sound of the DVD player stopping and the blue screen that followed pulled me from my concentration.

I fell back on the sofa and closed my eyes. My mind replayed the entire thing and Bella's face filled the black space behind my eyelids. My mind reeled with images of her hair in my hands as I kissed her, her lips against mine, her brown eyes filled with happiness, and her body pressed against me.

I kept my eyes closed momentarily, thinking of the ceremony. It was nothing short of a disaster. The epitome of a drunken union. Complete with two passed out on the church pew, and the minister being plowed over by a drunk. The officiant's words stuck in my head. _Those two will make it_. My pulse quickened at the thought. I recalled the feeling of wanting Bella to attend family gatherings, and wanting her beside me at all fucking times. This shit was unhealthy.

I kicked my feet up on the coffee table and started to fall back to sleep. It was mere moments before the memories came rushing back to me.

_I lowered Bella from my shoulder and helped her into the limo. She pulled me in and I crashed on top of her. Our lips met and I kissed her deeply, pressing my tongue against her lips to request entrance. She obliged and her tongue swept against mine. We were both gasping for air when we parted. _

_I pushed her hair back from her eyes and looked into them before saying, "Well, well, Mrs. Cullen. It appears this is the beginning of our honeymoon." _

_She fisted my hair in her hand and pulled my mouth back to hers hungrily. We kissed long and hard and I pressed my erection against her hot center. The heat emanating from her drew a groan from my throat. _

_Her fingers tugged at the button on my pants as my hand slid up her thigh. Her skin pebbled as I explored the soft skin of her legs. She gasped when I reached her inner thigh, then squirmed in the seat. I smirked as I allowed my fingers to graze the satin that covered her sex. She moaned, I pulled my fingers back to her outer thigh, and she groaned in disapproval. The groan had amused me, so I moved slowly as my fingers made the journey back up her silky skin. I reached for the tiny string of her panties and tugged them down her leg, lifting myself off of her to allow her legs to slide out of them._

_I climbed onto the seat beside her and pulled her to my lap, kissing her again. I roughly ran my hand up her back and stopped at the nape of her neck. I twisted my fingers into her hair and tugged her head back to allow myself access to her neck. She moaned loudly as I licked from her collarbone to her ear lobe. _

_There was a knock at the window, but I never stopped. The knocking kept interrupting my mission so I reached over and opened the door._

_Rosalie scowled, her eyes moving from mine, to Bella's, to her panties lying on the leather beside us, as she mumbled, "No way am I riding in there."_

"_Fine by me. What the fuck do you want? We're busy," I spat, turning back to Bella and rubbing her thighs with my fingertips. She shivered under my touch and moved to kiss my neck._

_Rosalie cleared her throat before saying, "I'm still here."_

_Bella giggled against me and lifted her head, "Sorry, Rose."_

_"They need the rings back. They said you didn't want them."_

_Bella lifted her head from my neck and grabbed the finger that held the gold band. A look of confusion and disappointment covered her face._

_I looked into her eyes and whispered, "My wife is not wearing that cheap ring. Tomorrow I will take you to get a proper fucking ring."_

_She smiled sweetly and removed the ring before saying, "I don't care about the ring. I just want you."_

_She placed the gold band in my hand, I removed my own, passed them to Rosalie, and pushed Bella against the opposite seat._

_The door slammed and I reached to lock it._

_I moved to my knees in front of Bella and leaned in to suck her pouty bottom lip into my mouth. Her skin tasted like strawberries and vanilla and heaven. I had been with a lot of fucking girls, but I had never been with a girl that tasted that goddamned good. Her scent was intoxicating, and I couldn't get enough of her._

_I slid back and kissed her from her ankle to her thigh, pushing her dress further up as I went._

_"Fuck, Bella, you smell so fucking good." My nose grazed her clean-shaven sex and I emitted a feral growl._

_"Mmmm, God. I want you so bad," she said with a tug of my hair._

_There was another knock at the door._

_"Fuck," I said as I pulled Bella's dress down to cover her exposed pussy. I fell drunkenly across the floor of the limo. Bella and I laughed uncontrollably. I finally found the door handle and opened it. I looked up though my mussed hair at Emmett who was standing with his hand over his eyes, peeping through two fingers. "What the fuck is it?" I said through laughter._

_"Here's your marriage certificate, credit card, and complimentary DVD of the ceremony," he replied as he lowered his hand from his eyes after seeing we were clothed. "We're taking a cab back to the hotel. The driver knows where to take you. You gonna be able to get into the hotel?"_

_Bella pulled at my arm. I looked at her sitting there with her bottom lip between her teeth and mumbled before moving back to her, "We're fine."_

_The door slammed, Emmett banged the top of it, and the car began moving._

_Bella didn't have time to speak before I moved back to my previous position between her thighs and attacked her swollen lips again. Her teeth grazed my bottom lip and pulled it between them. My hand ghosted up her thigh and around to cup her bare ass. We kissed, licked, and bit at one another until the limo slowed._

_The car came to a stop, and Bella exhaled a low "fuck" as I moved from between her legs. I needed to get her to the room so I could properly worship her body. _

_I reached for her panties on the seat behind me and begrudgingly slid them back on her. I leaned in to kiss her as the driver pecked on the window. I straightened Bella's dress as I crawled to the door and pulled her out behind me. She stumbled and the limo driver instinctively caught her by the arm. I nudged his hand away from her and lifted her into my arms. Her legs and arms wrapped around me as I growled toward the driver, "I've got her."_

_Bella snickered as she whispered against my neck, "Forever. You've got me forever."_

The memory caught me off guard. We were wasted, but I had said things to Bella that I had never uttered before. The DVD showed me that Emmett was right. There was something there. Something that had never been there before.

I knew what I had to do. I rose from the sofa and went to my room to get my phone. I checked the time. The sun had filled the windows with daylight, so I wasn't surprised to see that it was eight AM.

I dialed Emmett's number, but got his voicemail. I tried Jasper. No answer. I put a pair of jeans on, changed t-shirts, grabbed Bella's bracelet, and ran to my car. I broke the speed limit as I drove to the airport. I wasn't sure what time they were leaving, but I knew it would be early. Emmett had told me the girls like to get back so they aren't too tired on Monday. I pulled into the loading area and set the emergency brake. I pulled the keys from the ignition and sprinted through the airport. I had no idea what terminal they were leaving from, so I stopped at the first airline counter in my path.

I was gasping for air as I shoved my way through the unhappy travelers. "Excuse me. Can you tell me which terminal the Cullen plane is departing from?"

"Sir, you'll have to step to the back of the line," the attendant said as she pointed to the four people standing behind me.

My brow furrowed and I leaned in closer. "If you will just tell me where the fucking plane is, I will be more than happy to get out of your line."

She picked up the phone to call security and I dropped my head. I turned to the people behind me and said, "I'm sorry. It's just imperative that I find that plane before my friends leave. You understand, right?" Other than a sympathetic look from an elderly lady, they avoided making eye contact with me. I took that as a positive sign, turned back to the booking agent, and pleaded, "Please. You have no idea how important this is. I have to fix this."

She cancelled the security call and punched the keys on her computer. "The plane departed twenty minutes ago."

My heart dropped. I was resigned with my decision. "When is your next flight to Seattle?"

She pressed several keys and looked up with a small smile. "The only flight to Seattle leaves in one hour. Would you like to purchase a ticket?"

I smiled. Perfect. That would give me enough time to move my car into the parking garage and make my way through security. "Yes. I need one ticket."

She told me the total, but it didn't matter. I would pay anything to get to her. I only wanted to explain what I was feeling after watching the DVD. Fuck, I should've brought that. I reached into my back pocket and... Nothing.

Fuck.

My motherfucking wallet was at home.

I patted all the pockets of my jeans as if it would magically appear. I considered asking the elderly lady for the fare before I remembered that I had a credit card in my car. I apologized before sprinting back through the airport.

I ran through the doors as my car was being pulled away on a tow truck.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me_.

I slumped on the bench in defeat. The man beside me asked, "Was that your car?"

I kept my eyes on my descending car as I answered, "Yeah. My car and my one chance to fix my fucked up life."

He handed me a cigarette, which I took without pause, and a lighter. "Looks like you're fucked."

"So it seems," I said as I lit the smoke and took a long draw.

I finished the cigarette in silence and hailed a cab. I gave the driver my address and rode home defeated. I thought about fucking fate and shit like that as I watched the buildings pass in a blur. The rain that seemed to have come out of nowhere matched my mood. The cab stopped and I walked through the rain to get his fare from inside. I tipped him graciously and slowly returned to the empty house. After calling to find out where my car had been towed to, I showered, took a cab to pick it up, and went to the bar to work for a bit. I was distracted and useless there, so I drove home and cleaned the hell out of my house. I had a housekeeper who came weekly to do it, but I needed to stay busy. It was certainly a failed attempt at getting Bella out of my mind, but at least it passed time.

I thought about all of the things that had happened while I was trying to get to her, and decided that it was just best to leave it alone. I would suffer through it and get past it.

My mother had called four fucking times. The first time she was just calling to check on me. Apparently my simple "I'm fine" wasn't enough because she called an hour later to tell me that she wanted to have dinner with me. I told her I already had plans, which I didn't, but I wasn't prepared to deal with her yet. She called the bar while I was there to tell me she would be in the city on Tuesday and would like to meet for lunch. I had agreed to meet her, remembering that I was pretty sure I owed her for my birthday gift. The fourth time, I let it go to voicemail.

Emmett returned my call when they landed in Seattle.

"Hey man, what's up?" he said.

"Uh, nothing. Just catching up on some emails and shit."

"Did you call me this morning? We flew out early as fuck. Rosie and Alice needed to get back. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I had just remembered that I had Isabella's bracelet. I was gonna give it to them to return," I lied. I planned to stick by my revelation that it was a mistake to have even considered flying out there. It was irrational and inappropriate, nothing more than a snap decision based on the shit the DVD had evoked.

"Oh, yeah." He paused before asking, "You alright, Cullen?"

"Yeah man, I'm good. I'll just drop it in the mail tomorrow. You guys enjoy your visit. I'll talk to you when you get back." He was hesitant before agreeing and I ended the call.

****

Monday was a shitty day.

I hesitantly drove to the UPS location that was farthest from my house to put Bella's bracelet in the mail. I tried to justify it by telling myself I had missed the first two stores "accidentally". In reality I was sickened to let it go. Especially since I knew the way I was sending it was wrong. Wrong for me, anyway. I felt like I needed to include some sentiment to let her know that I wasn't a complete dick. I had written a letter apologizing for my behavior, then felt like a pussy for doing it and threw it away. I wanted to tell her that I was fucking sorry, but I wasn't sure how to explain without telling her that I thought I had pumped her full of semen, and dear God please tell me you're on birth control. I just hoped it was all a figment of my fucked-up, over-sexed imagination. I felt like that was unlikely since all of the other memories were spot on, but I still had hope.

I almost called her two times. Once to let her know I was sending the bracelet, and once just because I fucking wanted to hear her voice again. I pulled her contact in my phone to erase it. I knew it would take away the temptation, but I just wasn't ready.

After leaving the UPS office, I drove to Mike Newton's office. This needed to be over. I wanted to see if he was back in his office so I could sign the papers and get them in the mail to Bella. I walked in and saw Angela sitting behind the front desk. I frowned and cursed under my breath. Apparently, my shitty day would continue to be shitty.

A smile spread across her face as she greeted me.

"Hello, Edward. It's so nice to see you, again," she said excitedly.

"Um, hello. Is Mike in?" I tried to avoid making eye contact.

"Oh, I'm sorry. He's out of the office today. I'm here all by myself, just catching up on some filing." She sashayed over to me and fucking winked. I had to get the hell out of there.

"Oh, I see." I took a step back as she walked closer. "Please tell him I came by, and that it's urgent that I see him."

"Is this about that girl that you married in Vegas? I think he left the papers for you." She turned and walked back to her desk. "Such a shame that someone would take advantage of you like that," she said as she flipped through the mess. "You know you deserve so much better than that."

I couldn't hold back the urge to defend Bella. "She was hardly taking advantage of me. You don't know anything about her."

Her eyes widened and she smirked. "No, I suppose I don't. I apologize for insinuating..." she trailed off and her smirk fell to a frown.

I felt like a fucking douche and said, "It's okay. I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's been a shitty day."

Her smile returned and her eyes brightened. "That's perfectly alright. Misunderstanding, I suppose." She huffed as the papers from her desk fell and scattered across the floor.

I instinctively bent to help her pick them up and momentarily forgot to keep my guard up. Before I knew what had happened she lost her balance and fell on top of me. She smiled wickedly before pressing her lips to mine.

I tightened my lips to prevent her from sticking her fucking tongue in my mouth, and pushed against her to get her the fuck off me. She was secure in her position and grinded against my dick. I struggled beneath her, not wanting to shove her through the wall, when I heard the doorknob turn. She lifted her head in shock and the two of us were met by two sets of shocked eyes: my mother's and my father's.

I shoved her off my lap and jumped to my feet.

"This is not what it looks like. She was attacking me," I explained in fury.

My mother's eyes widened as my father quickly asked, "What the hell has gotten into you? First, you run off to Vegas and marry a stranger, and now you're underneath the secretary in Mr. Newton's office. Edward, you are making me seriously reconsider my decision to sign off on the bar." His eyes cut to my mother, and in that moment I knew it was her who had convinced him.

My jaw tightened and anger rose through my body. "She fucking jumped on top of me!"

"Angela probably weighs one hundred pounds, Son. I find it hard to believe that she was able to force you onto the floor," Carlisle said as he helped Angela up. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yes, thank you, sir. I'm just a little shocked," she said, furthering his belief that this was my fault.

My blood boiled and I yelled, "Are you kidding me? Tell him the truth, Angela. I did not attack you. I would never attack you." I narrowed my eyes and stepped closer to her as I continued, "There is _nothing_ about you that I find remotely attractive. You aren't my type at all."

Esme stepped between us, and placed her hand on my chest. She looked to Angela, who looked like a wounded fucking kitten, then back to me before chastising, "Edward, that is uncalled for. Get yourself under control." She turned back to Angela. Her next statement shocked me. "Angela, dear, I would appreciate it if you would kindly keep your hands off of my son. I know that you are quite aware that he is not interested in you, especially after you tried to manhandle him under my dinner table. For you to imply that he would attack you, reflects on the way he was raised, and I take offense to that. I happen to know that he would never do anything like that. Is Mr. Newton in?" Her polite tone held a very small trace of venom. A smile spread across my face, and I inwardly did a motherfucking cartwheel. Thank God for my mother!

Angela couldn't hide her shock at my mother's statement. I fucking smirked at her from behind my motherfucking hero. "He's out of the office for a doctor's appointment today. He will be back in the morning," she said quietly before turning back to her desk.

Esme replied, "Thank you. We'll try to catch him then." She then hooked her arm in mine, smiled brightly, and walked me out the door.

When we reached the elevator, I kissed the top of her head and said, "Thank you." I couldn't resist making eye contact with my father as I did. "How did you know about her attacking me under the table?"

"Alice told me this morning when I spoke to her," she said nonchalantly as we stepped into the elevator.

I stared at her in disbelief. "You spoke to Alice? On the phone?"

She smiled at my reaction. "Yes, Edward. I liked her and Rose very much. They are good girls and I want to keep in contact with them." She tried to change the subject by turning to my father and saying, "Carlisle, you should be ashamed of yourself. Edward would never attack a girl, especially that girl." I didn't miss the way her nose scrunched up in disgust. "He has made some mistakes, but you should have more faith in him."

My father looked at her apologetically before quietly saying, "You're right, but given recent events..." He left the words hanging.

The elevator doors opened, and Esme finished his sentence. "Recent events that you find so objectionable, I know, Carlisle, but we discussed this. This doesn't have to be a bad thing." She touched his cheek to reassure him. His lips turned into a fucking grin, and that was the end of the discussion for him. She always won him over with that shit.

I, on the other hand, had a fuckload of questions. I tried to ask her what that was supposed to mean, but she cut me off.

"Lunch. Tomorrow. We'll talk then."

I nodded in agreement, and said goodbye to them.

My mother talking to Alice had shocked the shit out of me. I knew she liked both girls, but this was more than that. She was fucking meddling, and it needed to stop. One thing was for sure: Esme had a whole lot of explaining to do.

***

Tuesday arrived on the heels of another sleepless night. The mirror memory was assaulting me nightly, specifically our reflection in the mirror and how exquisitely beautiful she looked as I came inside her. I was exhausted, but anxious to have lunch with my mother. I had a lot of questions, and needed answers.

I had successfully avoided calling Bella. I would need to put up a good façade to convince my mother this whole thing with Isabella was a huge mistake; hopefully that would help further my ability to resist contacting her. My resolve always seemed stronger after I lied about the feelings I was fighting.

I arrived at the restaurant fifteen minutes early, needing the time to prepare the questions I had. I made a mental list of the things I wanted to know, and reviewed them repeatedly.

1. Why was she calling Alice?

2. How did Angela get brought up in the conversation?

3. How often did she speak to Alice?

I also planned to find out if they had spoken about Bella or me, although I wouldn't ask this question directly.

Esme walked to the table looking lovely as usual. My mother had always been beautiful and today was no exception. I gave her credit for my good looks. I stood and greeted her with a hug before pulling her chair out and moving back to mine.

"How are you, sweetie?" she asked as she picked up the menu.

I followed her lead, picking up my own menu, and answered, "I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm meeting some more students at NYU today. I need to replace one that I recently lost." She snickered.

The waiter came to our table and took our order. Esme had a salad, and I ordered shrimp.

After he walked away, I decided to ease into the conversation I had planned. "Angela is a psycho. I hope you have better luck with her replacement." I waited for her to respond, and prayed that she would stay on the path I had started down.

"Yes, Alice told me all about your little experience with her." She grinned and sipped her water.

"Exactly what did Alice tell you?" I asked.

"She just said Jasper told her that Angela was, uh I think she used the word molesting, you under the table and you were disgusted by it." Two things crossed my mind as she spoke. Jasper was a fucking Benedict and my mother had turned into a teenage girl. "I'm so sorry I invited her. If I had known about Bella, I would have never done that. I just didn't know, and I thought it would be nice for you to have someone to talk with during the party. She isn't harassing you, is she?"

"Other than attacking me at Newton's office, no; and Isabella shouldn't have any bearing on anything," I said firmly.

Our food arrived, and we began eating as we continued to talk.

"Isabella shouldn't have a bearing on anything?" She repeated my words in disbelief. " Honey, I'm absolutely sure she has made quite an impact on you. You've already admitted you can't stop thinking about her." Her eyes were filled with sincerity and concern. "Edward, are you sure about this annulment? I mean, really sure? The last time we talked, I got the feeling you weren't so sure," she asked seriously.

"Yes, Mom. I'm sure; and I'm quite sure she is too."

"How do you know that? Have you spoken with her?"

I really didn't want to go into details about my last conversation with Bella, but I also didn't want my mother to catch me lying to her. I had no fucking idea what Alice had told her, so I decided to be as vague as possible with the truth. "Yes. I spoke to her."

Her eyes lit up which led me to believe this was new information to her.

"How was the conversation with her? Were you honest with her about your feelings since meeting her? The connection and such?" she said as she took another bite of her salad.

I ran my fingers through my hair and said, "I told her I had started remembering, and she said that she had, too. That conversation went south; I was an ass, she hung up on me, and it's not really something I want to discuss. I also really wish you wouldn't get involved in any of this. I know you like Rosalie and Alice. I just..." I stammered and searched for the right words. "I just don't want you to think that this can be fixed, or whatever. It would probably make Isabella very uncomfortable for you to start doing that thing you always do."

She frowned. "What thing?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Mom. Every time you think there is the slightest possibility that someone serious has come into my life, you meddle. I just don't want you to do anything to make Isabella uncomfortable."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Edward, I do not meddle. Nor do I make people uncomfortable. I'm simply pro-active. You would be a lot further along in life if you were a little more pro-active. You're just like your father. You need someone to lead you."

My brow creased.

She gave me a tight smile, and counted on her fingers as she said, "For one, you're both controlling." I rolled my eyes. A list. Really? She acted as if she didn't notice and continued. "Him with you, you with everything." She noticed my questioning look and explained. "You do all of the paperwork at the bar, even though you have two partners. Don't you think they could take some of that on? And with Bella: Mine?" I diverted from her gaze and she continued. "Two, you are extremely protective of those you care about. Do you remember the time you got in a fight with that seventh grader because he made a lewd comment about me?" I nodded. She smiled. "And more recently, I was standing at the law office door waiting for your dad to make his way down the hall and overheard you defending Bella to Angela. That's how I knew she had attacked you. I heard the whole thing, not that I would've ever doubted you." A smirk covered her face.

I leaned back in my chair, and crossed my arms. I knew what the hell she was doing.

She began speaking again. "Three, love consumes you. Your father can't think straight when he's in the same room with me. I get the feeling it's the same with you and Bella."

I held up my hand to stop her. "Please. Just stop. I see what you're doing. You are comparing Bella and I to you and dad. It's not the same at all. We don't even know one another. Like I said, the last time I spoke to her, it didn't end well. It's over, and I'd rather it just be left alone."

"Oh, Honey, I'm so sorry. I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding, but if you don't want to talk about it, that's okay. Just know that I'm always available if you do want to talk." I was a little surprised by her willingness to let the subject pass.

"Thanks, Mom."

We made small talk about the bar and the wedding she was preparing for as we finished our lunch.

The waiter came and took our dishes away, and we decided to split a dessert. While we waited for him to return with it I had to ask, "How often do you speak to Alice?"

She smiled and replied, "I've only spoken to her once since the dinner. She and Rose are great."

"Have you talked to Rosalie, too?" I had to know how much communication was taking place.

"No, but I'm sure I will," she said.

I waited for her to ask if that was okay with me. Of course, she didn't. Esme had always been the concerned mother, but it was never like her to make excuses or ask permission for her actions.

"So, they are your friends now?" I asked with a little more anger than intended.

She waited for the server, who had appeared with our dessert, to leave the table before responding. "Yes, Edward. They are my friends. I would think you would be happy to have someone gain a little insight as to what is going on with Bella.

I quickly saw that my previous request would be ignored. I only hoped she wouldn't involve Bella. "Stop meddling, Mom," I warned. I wanted to mention that she was acting like a high school girl, but decided against it as the need to know what she knew about Bella overtook me. Plus, Esme never reacted well to being told she was behaving inappropriately. My hands went to my hair and I leaned forward to rest my elbows on the table before giving in and saying, "How much are you and Alice talking about Isabella and I? You've only spoken to her one time, so I assume it isn't a lot." I was completely contradicting my reasoning, but I couldn't stop.

She reached across and swatted my elbows from the table before replying, "Edward, I would never betray you. You are my first concern in all of this." Her hands fell to her lap and she smiled. "Anything you say to me, stays between us. I just want you to be happy. After speaking to Alice, I really think Bella could make you happy. And I think you could make her happy, too. From what I've heard, she's a lovely girl. Very well educated, successful in her career, she comes from a nice family, she's compassionate and caring," she reached for my hand, "and there's obviously a connection between the two of you. Something sparked the marriage, after all."

"Yeah, well, she is on the opposite side of the country, so there isn't really the opportunity to explore it."

"Would you be interested in exploring it if she were closer?" she said, her voice filled with hope.

My internal struggle to keep my feelings hidden slowly dissipated as I said, "I don't know. Maybe."

Esme's entire body seemed to be smiling as she said, "Geography shouldn't stop you. If you think there is a chance that this could work out, then you should do whatever it takes."

I groaned as I remembered the way the phone call with Bella had ended. "I don't think she would speak to me at all."

She recognized the pain on my face and her expression softened. "You won't know if you don't try; and you may regret it for the rest of your life."

We had finished our dessert and the waiter had taken our dish. "I did try. I tried to call her back to explain, and she wouldn't answer. Hell, I even tried to get on a plane to go out there and you wouldn't believe the obstacles that prevented that. I really don't think it's meant to be. Please, don't discuss it with Alice or Rosalie anymore. I have inconvenienced Isabella's life enough without the three of you trying to force something that isn't going to happen. It's over, I'm going to call Newton, and sign the papers. He'll mail them to her, I'm sure she won't hesitate, and it'll be done. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait a little longer on marriage and grandchildren and all of that stuff that you want from me." I offered a small smile, which she returned.

She checked her watch, mentioned and that she had to get to her meeting. We said goodbye and she left. I stayed behind, ordered a scotch from the bar, and paid the bill.

For the rest of that week and all of the rest, I worked like a maniac to avoid thinking of Bella. I was successful for the most part, and only when I slept, did she appear in my thoughts. I considered it progress, and began feeling better about the situation.

Emmett and Jasper were scarce most of the time. They traveled back to Seattle for the fourth of July, which I spent working at the bar. I didn't often bartend, but on that night, I gave one of our regular bartenders the night off as another way to fill my time. I saw my best friends the following week only in passing. We worked together the next weekend, one of the bands Jasper had booked was playing, so they stayed in town. We had a really good time, and only then did I realize how much I had missed them. They told me a little about their trip to Seattle, but spoke very little of Bella. Only that she had gone to her ex's for the fourth. I feigned disinterest as the jealousy consumed me. I had to excuse myself to the restroom in order to gain control of my green demon. They mentioned that they were returning on Monday, and staying a couple of days.

Mike called me on Monday, and we agreed to meet on the seventeenth, so that I could sign the papers. I wasn't happy about the wait, but he had a big case that was taking all of his time, and wouldn't be available to meet me before then. He offered to leave them with Angela, stating I could come in while he wasn't there, but I quickly declined. No way in hell was that gonna happen.

Monday and Tuesday, before my meeting to sign the papers with Mike, I gave in and tried to call Bella. I thought I was winning the battle to forget her, but as the end grew nearer, nothing I did kept her out of my head. I needed to make sure before I signed. I hoped that since Jazz and Em were there to see her friends, she would answer thinking I was trying to reach them. Her phone went to voicemail, but I left no message, deciding instead to text her.

**Isabella-**

**I really need to speak to you.**

**I know you're upset with me and**

**I'd like to explain. Please respond.**

Edward

She never replied so I gave up once again. I guess I had my answer.

My phone rang at 3 AM Wednesday morning.

"Hello," I said groggily, my voice was raspy.

"Hey man, open the fucking door," Emmett demanded.

"What the fuck? It's the fucking middle of the night."

"This is a fucking emergency. Jasper is having a goddamn panic attack out here."

"Alright, I'm coming." I got out of bed, slipped on a pair of pants, and went to open the door.

The two of them pushed past me as I opened the door and turned the light on. My eyes fought to focus from the change of the peaceful darkness to the assaulting white.

Jasper was white as a ghost and looked sick as hell.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked as I followed them to the living room.

Jasper sat on the sofa and stared into space. I looked to Emmett for an answer.

"Alice was acting weird the whole time we were there," Emmett offered before looking to Jasper to finish the story.

Jasper bounced his leg and remained quiet. I looked to Emmett who gave me a pleading look as he motioned for me to try to talk to Jasper.

"What the fuck happened, Jazz? Did you guys break up or some shit?" I tried to sound sincere without getting girly over it. We had talked about our relationships before, but showing up at three AM having a nervous breakdown was new territory.

Jasper finally spoke. "She was just all moody. She didn't want to have sex, just cuddle. That part didn't really bother me. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm a dude and I like to fuck, but it's not all about that with her. I was okay with just taking care of her while she didn't feel good."

"Yeah, so what's the problem?" I asked not quite understanding why he was freaked out. "Did you ask her what was wrong?"

"Yeah, she just said she thought she was getting a cold."

"Okay," I said, still not comprehending the problem.

He continued, "So, this morning I went in to get her some Tylenol when I woke up, you know, because she didn't feel good and I thought it would help."

I sent a questioning look to Emmett who just stood there with his hands in his pockets waiting for Jazz to continue.

"So, I opened the medicine cabinet and there it was. A fucking piss stick. Actually four of the fuckers." His face paled again.

My eyebrows furrowed as I asked, "What the fuck is a piss stick?"

Jasper laughed in disbelief as he said, "A fucking pregnancy test, Cullen. A whole fucking cabinet full of pregnancy tests." His hands flew through the air animatedly.

My eyes bulged from my head. Shock was an absolute understatement. I was worried about Bella being pregnant and Alice actually was. "Were they positive?"

A pained look crossed his face as he rubbed his jaw. "Hell, I'm assuming they were. One had a plus sign, one had two pink lines, and one said the word 'pregnant' on it. I didn't even take the time to look at the last one. I just got the fuck out of there."

I had to stand to calm my own nerves. I paced the floor and tried to offer something that might help him.

"Did you ask her?"

He looked at me in shame before dropping his head. "No, I fucking pussied out and left."

"You just left, dude?" I asked knowing that wasn't like Jasper.

"Not like that, man. I mean, I didn't ask, she didn't tell, so when Emmett got up, I suggested we go ahead and take off."

"How did the other girls act? Did they act like anything was wrong?" I asked more curious of Bella's reaction than any.

"Rosie was fine, but she did try to keep me out of the house or in the bed as much as possible. Not that I'm complaining about that," Emmett said with a smirk.

"What about Isabella?" I asked carefully.

"We barely saw her. She worked and when she came home, she went to bed. Something about a stomach virus. That's why I didn't think anything about Alice saying she wasn't feeling well."

I took a moment to worry about her. I didn't like knowing she was sick. My stomach twisted and I had to force down the need to ask more. I wanted to know exactly what was wrong with her, if she was eating, staying hydrated, running a fever, if anyone was taking care of her. I shoved the questions out of my head and turned my concentration back to Jasper.

"You need to fucking ask her man. Obviously, you two have something good going. You don't think it could be someone else's baby do you?" I regretted the question before it left my lips. I hadn't seen them together since we were at my parent's house, but I still believed they had something good going. My mother liked her, and she was the best judge of character I knew. It was unlikely Alice was the type to sleep around.

Jasper and Emmett looked at me in disbelief.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Of course, it would be yours," I said, feeling bad for the remark.

Jasper's phone started ringing, he looked at the number and groaned. "It's Alice." He answered the call quietly. "Hey, baby. It's late, why are you up?"

There were several um hmm's and yeah's. I felt like we should give him some privacy, then remembered that it was my fucking house. If he wanted privacy, he could walk to the other room.

His tone changed slightly, and he eyed Emmett and I when he said, "Honey, listen. There's something I need to ask you." He looked to Emmett and me for support. We each gave him an encouraging smile, then went about listening to his very personal conversation. There was no way in hell I was walking away. "I, uh...I saw those pregnancy tests in your bathroom. Is there something you need to tell me? You know I'm always gonna be there for you, right?"

He lowered his head into his palm in an effort to prepare himself for the worst. I had seen him do the same action a million times, mostly in the presence of Carlisle. I glanced at Emmett who was watching Jasper closely. His eyes cut to mine and we exchanged a thankful look. Thankful that it wasn't us taking that fucking call.

Jasper's words broke the silence, "Oh thank God. I adore the hell out of you, baby, but I was freaked the fuck out."

What the hell? Why would there be fucking pregnancy tests in the bathroom if she weren't pregnant. Fear and terror and panic and worry soared through my body and crashed together in my stomach. If it wasn't Alice who was pregnant then who was it?

Jasper got off the phone with Alice after the joy had nearly brought him to tears. "Thank God, she's not pregnant."

I looked at Emmett who was smiling like a motherfucker. He had no fucking idea that it could be Rosalie who was pregnant. He was just so happy that Jasper hadn't knocked up Alice. I watched as they celebrated.

"Sorry to wake you up, man. I was just freaked out and needed my boys," Jasper said as he and Emmett walked toward the door.

No fucking way were they leaving without hearing my previous epiphany. I bit my nail as I asked, "So, what was up with the pregnancy tests?"

"She just said they were a friend of hers." He shrugged his shoulders.

I turned my eyes to Emmett and watched the realization cross his face. "Jasper get your ass back on that phone and find out which fucking friend. She has _two_." He motioned between himself and me indicating the obvious connection to Alice's two friends.

Jasper then realized what the hell Emmett was talking about, and pulled his phone out. He punched the buttons and waited for Alice to answer. We all waited: waited for our fucking fate to be determined by that one call.

"Hey, Ali. Listen, I'm with Em and Cullen, and well, can you clarify which friend's pregnancy tests are in your cabinet?"

He momentarily looked stunned before lowering the phone from his ear, and cursing under his breath.

My heart rate quickened as I shouted, "Well, what did she say!" They both looked at me as they took in my panicked expression.

I had tried to keep the fact that I was a nervous fucking wreck from them up until this point. They became wide-eyed, and Jasper laughed: fucking laughed. This was not a laughing matter. Motherfucker wasn't laughing when it was his life in peril. He finally contained himself and said, "I don't know why it never occurred to me. I guess the number of condoms laying around that room made me think you weren't a complete idiot, and used protection, Edward."

I wanted to punch him for being a smartass. Instead, I scowled and shot back, "Fuck you, Jasper. Who the fuck are you to talk? You looked like a fucking rat caught in a trap ready to chew his own leg off five minutes ago. Besides, I did use protection, but it's not 100% effective." I ran my hand through my hair as I added, "And there might've been this one time…"

Emmett started pacing the floor. "How effective is the pill? That's what Rosie uses. You don't think it could be her? What the hell did Alice say?" His nervous rant took the spotlight off me.

"She said her phone was going dead. Then it did."

"Call Rosalie," I said forcefully as I pointed to Emmett, who looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Hell no," Emmett said. "You call Bella."

"Emmett, it would make much more sense for you to call Rosalie. I mean, at least the two of you are in a relationship. You should be able to talk to her about anything." I decided to appeal to the strength of their bond.

He laughed. "What the hell ever, man. It's a very new relationship. And she's fucking scary when she gets pissed. Fuck that. You should call Bella because you're _not_ in a relationship, and you won't ever have to speak to her again. Unless, she's pregnant, and in that case, you might want to be nice when you talk to her."

"Emmett, just call her. Don't you want to know if you're gonna be a daddy?" He loved kids and would be a great dad. I was reaching with this one, but it was worth a fucking shot.

He shook his head no and crossed his arms over his chest. I matched his position letting him know that I wasn't giving in either.

"I guess we'll just wait and see, then," Jasper said with a smirk as he watched the standoff between Emmett and me.

"I guess we will," Emmett spat. I knew that motherfucker was gonna call Rose as soon as he left, and feel her out for signs that it was her. I hated that there was nothing I could do about it. My only hope was that he would let me know what the hell he found out. I didn't necessarily think he would keep something like that from me, but I also didn't know how Bella would react if she were and what force she and Rose would use to keep him quiet. He was a sucker for beautiful women.

The two left, apologizing again for waking me. Sleep was completely out of the question now.

I paced through my house, moving aimlessly from room to room trying to build the courage to text Bella. Calling was completely out of the question. 1.) I knew she most likely wouldn't answer, and 2.) I didn't think my heart was strong enough right now to hear her voice. The combination of sleep deprivation and worry had made it thump uncontrollably. Anymore, and it might implode. I just needed to find out what the hell was happening.

I finally gave up my quest for courage, and went for a run. Daylight had barely broken, but I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to clear my head.

Upon returning, I jumped in the shower, and went to the bar. Staying busy had seemed to help thus far, so I decided to continue on with that plan. Of course, that was before the pregnancy tests had been discovered.

What the fuck was I gonna do if she was pregnant? As I leaned into my office chair, I allowed my mind to momentarily roam freely. The bar was empty, as it should be at eight o'clock in the fucking morning, only the hum of my computer filling the dead air.

My mind drifted to Bella. I envisioned her stomach swollen with the life that I had planted. I started to push the image away, but instead, I decided to revel in it momentarily. I knew it was unhealthy as fuck, and probably a bad omen, but that one image of her pregnant made me wish to continue torturing myself with the vision. Only for a moment, of course.

I closed my eyes, and imagined my arms wrapped around her, absentmindedly stroking her belly, distended from our growing child. I thought about putting baby furniture together, coaching her through labor, cradling our newborn child, sitting with Bella as our child played in the grass, holding her hand, and comforting her when the child started school.

The feelings that these mental images evoked surprised me. I had never considered having a child, nor had I thought it possible to romanticize it. This should be a disaster for me. I should not be sitting here daydreaming about a life with her, and a baby that I should be hoping didn't even exist.

She and I ultimately hated one another. Well, she hated me. I couldn't pinpoint my feelings for her. With a little coaxing from the memories, I could probably rule out hate.

As I gave up trying to decipher what the hell was going on with me, there was a light rap on the door.

"Come in," I said, loudly enough to be heard on the other side.

Emmett slowly opened the door and walked to the chair. He looked like shit. "You look like shit," he said.

I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face as he vocalized my previous thought of him. "I suppose I could say the same of you. Of course, I'm not sure what else was to be expected," I replied.

"Yeah, I thought I'd come down, and go through some apps for the barback position." He obviously hadn't slept. His eyes drooped and his voice was weak.

"Did you talk to Rosalie?" I asked hesitantly.

"Uh, yeah. But I told you. I'm not fucking asking her that shit. I tried to get some clues, but got nothing. I asked how she was feeling, hoping she would say fine, which she did. It was a sketchy fine, though." A crease formed in his brow, and he seemed to be reviewing this part of the conversation. "I tried to hint around about alcohol, you know, telling her I was having a beer just to see if she would say that she was, too. Hell, I even said something about seeing a baby at the supermarket. She didn't say a word."

"Man, you should just ask her," I said hoping he would see that as the best option.

He shook his head no as he said, "Hell no. I'm not budging on that."

"Don't you think Alice has said something to them about Jasper seeing the tests? I mean, they live together for God's sake," I rationalized.

"I don't know, man. She said they've all been working crazy hours and shit."

Emmett leaned back in the chair, kicked his foot up on the desk, and folded his hands behind his head. He smiled slightly as he asked, "So, exactly what are the chances this is your problem?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and answered. "Fuck if I know. I just know there is one memory that I've had and if that really happened; it increases the chances exponentially. She didn't remember that particular event, so I guess that gives me hope." I stared at the pencil I was weaving through my fingers.

Emmett blew a huff of air out. His forehead was creased in worry. "So you didn't wrap?"

I cut my eyes to him and said, "Obviously I did, Em. You saw the fucking condom wrappers all over the place. I just had a fucked up dream. It's probably nothing. I'm sure it's nothing." I faked belief in my own statement as I tapped the pencil against the desk.

"It could be something though?" He questioned as his eyebrows rose into his hairline.

I shrugged. "I watched the DVD."

His eyes widened and a smile covered his face. "Couldn't stand it?"

I laughed quietly and added, "Yeah, I guess. Hey, I saw that you were a little more concerned about things than I had thought. I probably owe you an apology. We were pretty set on doing that, and I don't think you could've stopped us anyway."

"No problem, man. Like I said, it seemed like a not so bad thing at the time. I'm so fucking glad the DVD showed that. I wanted you to have to apologize." He laughed.

That was thankfully the end of the conversation. He stood to leave. With his hand on the doorknob be turned to say, "I'll keep you posted on what I find out. You'll do the same?"

I nodded and he left the room. I finished the report I had started and walked out of the office. Emmett was stocking the bar. I yelled that I was taking off and told him the apps were on the desk. He waved and I walked out.

As I unlocked my car, I debated on what to do next to keep myself busy. I decided to drive to my parent's house to see my Mom.

I didn't call to see if they were home, knowing that if they weren't I could use the time alone in their house to take a dip in the pool. The drive didn't take very long, and before I realized, I was pulling up the long driveway.

I walked through the door and yelled for my mom. It was lunchtime, so I checked the kitchen first. I secretly hoped she would make me a grilled cheese sandwich and make all my worries disappear. Hey, it worked when I was a kid.

Irina, the housekeeper, met me as I turned the corner.

"Hey, Edward," she said. She had been taking care of their home for years, and was one of my mother's closest friends.

"Hey, Irina, is my mom around?" I grabbed an apple from the glass dish on the counter and bit into it.

"No, she's not here. Her flight left about an hour ago, I guess." She looked at the gold watch on her arm.

"Oh, where's she going?" I took another big bite.

"Seattle, I think."

I choked on the peel of the apple, and Irina started beating my back with her hand. The apple rolled across the floor as I tried to catch my breath.

"Are you okay, Edward?" she asked in concern.

"What the hell is she going to Seattle for?" I nearly yelled.

She walked to the sink and filled a glass of water for me. As she handed it to me she said, "She said she was going to visit friends. I forget their names." Her finger went to her chin as she tried to recall.

"Alice and Rosalie?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's it. Alice and Rosalie." She smiled brightly.

Panic rose through my body. "What time did you say her flight left?" I asked quickly.

"Uh, an hour ago maybe?"

I barely heard her response before I was out the door. I dialed her number as I ran to my car.

Voicemail picked up and I shouted into the phone, "What the hell are you doing? Call me the second you get off of that plane!"

I hung the phone up and started the car. My pulse raced and heat covered my body. I was pissed. Being friends with them was one thing, but going out there, on Bella's territory, was completely another. I had asked her not to meddle. This is meddling. I inwardly cursed myself for not keeping closer tabs on her the past couple of weeks.

My next call was to LaGuardia airport. I had to stop this from happening.

"I need to book the next available flight to Seattle."

Xoxox

End Note: What did you think? Up next is the face to face! I'm so excited! Now review, review, review! Much love and Thanks to you all!


	15. 15 Reveal

A/N Thank you so much for all of the splendid reviews! You guys rock my world! There are a couple of things I want to say and a couple of people I want to thank.

If you haven't heard about it, there's this little thing called "the fandom gives back." It is a great venture by some of the greatest author's of fanfiction. The charity that the money goes to is a great one. If you give to any charity, this should be the one. Go check it out here: .com/. If you read "Across the Hall" by Zephyersky (really, if you didn't you're missing out), she is offering up some outtakes for the auction.

One of my loyal reviewers (and considered a friend) Midnight Serenade has entered a first time fic writing contest. Her piece is great. Go read it and vote for her. She has done so much for this fic and deserves our support. Here's the link to her story: .net/s/5470851/1/Special_Delivery. Here's the link to vote: .net/community/The_Indies_First_Time_Writer_Challenge/74097/3/0/1

Special thanks to my wonderful beta, MADUNN. You rock girl! Also, Kristi28 who has agreed to be my second run beta. I'm sure between the two of them, all my t's will be crossed and I's dotted. Thanks girls!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

Now, on with the show…

BPOV

Tears streamed down my face as Rose, Alice, and I drove to the pharmacy. I sat in the passenger seat and mentally evaluated the chances of a positive test. The statistics of the effectiveness of condoms rolled through my mind, and I inwardly cursed myself for failing to renew my pill prescription after Jake and I broke up. My stomach twisted into a knot as Rose took a corner a little too swiftly.

"Sorry," she said quietly. She must have noticed my hand pressed against my stomach and the nauseated look that crossed my face.

I closed my eyes and laid my head against the headrest. The constant churning of my stomach reminded me of my recent _virus. _I still held hope that was what had been wrong with me, but the fact that it mostly occurred in the morning and subsided after I had been up for a few hours hadn't escaped me. I also thought about the constant need for a nap and my sensitivity to certain smells. I loved cooking, but recently it just made me want to hurl.

Rose set the emergency brake and shut off the ignition. After saying a silent prayer, I asked, "Do either of you know which one is the best? Earliest detection, I mean. I would like to do this as quickly as possible. I don't wanna get in there and hang out in the pregnancy aisle all day."

Alice spoke quietly. "I can go in if you want, Bella."

I looked at her thankfully and passed her my Visa card. "Thanks, Ali."

Rose stayed with me. We sat in complete silence, both unsure of what to say. She started to speak several times, then closed her mouth and exhaled long breaths. Within ten minutes, Alice had returned with a large bag.

I shot her a questioning glance and asked, "Did you grocery shop in there?"

Alice answered, "No, I just wasn't sure which was the best." She pulled one out. "This one is the easiest to read. See, it says pregnant or not pregnant right on it." She pointed to the words on the box before pulling another one out. "This one said it was 97% effective and cost efficient." She ran her painted nail over the words "twin pack." She reached back into the bag. "This one says earliest detection, so I thought, you know...that would be good." She smiled sweetly before reaching back into the bag. "I also got some Twizzlers, just because I love them and they make me happy. I need happy right now. You stress me out."

I couldn't help but laugh as she childishly ripped the bag and passed everyone a red licorice stick. I could always count on Alice to lighten the mood.

Rosalie started the car and we drove home. The moment of truth was near and I was nervous.

"It's gonna be okay, B. No matter what you find out. You'll be fine." Rosalie opened her car door and pulled Alice's hand to help her out of the backseat. I took a moment and called on Allah, Buddha, Jesus, the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit. If there was ever a time for them all to come together for the greater good, this was it.

I pulled myself from the car and walked inside. Alice and Rose had laid the various pink, blue, and white boxes on the kitchen counter, and were staring at them. I walked to their side and bit my nail.

Rose reached over and smacked my hand from my mouth. "You're ruining your nails." She pointed to the tests and added, "Pick one. What do you think?"

"I don't know," I said in frustration. I knew the basics of it. Pee on the stick, wait a certain amount of time, and check the results. It was completely overwhelming to be doing it yourself. The commercials always made it seem like a joyous occasion, and this was definitely not.

"We could do 'eeney, meeny, miny, moe.' Just let fate decide," Alice said playfully.

Rose and I stood quietly, stunned that Alice would suggest a childhood game at a time like this. She must have taken that as confirmation and started the rhyme. Her rhyme of fate determined the winner; she grabbed the box and dragged me to her bathroom, which was the closest to the kitchen. Rosalie followed.

We read the directions and I pushed them out, closing the door behind them. I stared at the white stick. All I had to do was pee on the thing and wait five minutes.

_Just get it over with, Bella. Band-Aid. _I thought of Edward. I took a deep breath and lowered my shorts and panties and sat on the toilet. The urine trickled on the stick. I wasn't sure how much was supposed to be on the thing, so I left it there until I finished. I glanced at it as I replaced the cap, and there were two pink lines. I narrowed my eyes questionably at the stick. I shook it a little and laid it on the sink.

As I finished the bathroom process, I yelled out to Alice and Rose, "I think this one is broken."

Alice cracked the door and she and Rose came to my side. The three of us stood staring at the stick. Rose picked up the box and compared the stick to the result examples. "Two lines means you're pregnant, honey." Her tone was sad and her eyes were filled with concern.

"I realize that Rose, but it had two lines on it when I had just finished peeing on it. It says on the box that you have to wait three to five minutes. It must be broken," I said calmly.

"Here. Let's try another one," Alice said as she grabbed another box.

"I used all of my pee on that one," I said with a frown.

"Oh. Well, do you want some water or something?" she asked.

"It says on this one that your first morning urine is the best to use," Rose interjected as she read the box.

I tossed the stick in the trash and huffed to the kitchen. This was ridiculous. How the hell was I supposed to sleep with this life-altering dilemma hovering in the air? Rose and Alice came through the door arguing.

"That's nasty, Alice!" Rose said.

"It is not. I used a tissue, and she might want to keep it. You know, for the baby book… if she is. It would be sentimental. It's the first one."

My head snapped to them. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Alice said.

My eyes moved to Rose who scrunched her nose and said, "She got that goddamn pregnancy test out of the trash and put it in her medicine cabinet."

Alice argued back. "I used a tissue to pick it up. And it's not nasty. It might be the first sign of a life. You should keep it just in case." Her eyes met mine.

"Gross, Ali. That is nasty. Throw it away. The last thing we need are broken, lying pregnancy tests laying around," I said.

"That's exactly right," Rose said. "Suppose Jasper or Emmett find them? All hell would break loose. They're gonna be here Monday, you know."

"Jasper and Emmett would not be digging through my medicine cabinet. Besides, I hid it in a cup behind some other stuff." Alice huffed. "Oh, come on, Bella. What if you are, and you fall in love with this baby. Won't you wish you had the first indication that he or she would come into your life?"

I groaned. I really wanted to say, N_o, Alice, I don't wish to keep a stick that I have pissed on._ But then I thought about the fact that I really had no idea what pregnant women kept. I really hoped it was something I didn't have to think about at all.

"Whatever, Alice. Keep it if you want, but I don't want it." Her face filled with sadness, and I immediately knew she was concerned about what that "it" was. I was equally questioning what it meant: the stick, a baby, my marriage, or all of it. My eyes filled with tears as the weight of it all hit me. I laid my throbbing head on the cold tile of the counter.

I heard Alice fumbling in the refrigerator before hearing a small thump on the surface in front of my face. She had placed a bottled water in my line of sight.

"Thanks," I said as I sat up to take a long gulp. My throat was dry and the water was refreshing.

"Drink up. It'll make you have to pee." Alice seemed a lot happier than she should.

"Alice, I'm waiting till morning to take another test." I stood from the stool, grabbed the water, and walked to my bedroom. Suddenly remembering Rose's statement about Emmett and Jasper coming the following week, I turned back to them. "Please don't say anything to Emmett and Jasper about any of this. I'm gonna stay scarce while they're here. I've got a lot of work to do anyway. I think I'll take off on Wednesday and go see Jake and my dad." They nodded in agreement.

"Are you gonna tell him, Bella? I mean if you are?" Alice asked quietly.

She grunted after a thud, which I assumed was Rose elbowing her in the arm. They exchanged a few muffled words including "She doesn't even know yet!" and "I was just asking."

I turned and looked at them, carefully considering the question. Would I tell him? Would he even care? A sinking feeling overtook my body as I thought of the possibilities. However, I was resolved in my decision. "Of course I would tell him. It would be his baby, too." I gave them a small grin, said goodnight, and made my way to my room.

Sleep did not come easily. For most of the night, I laid, eyes open, my hand rubbing small circles on my stomach, considering what the hell I would do if I were really pregnant. A part of me still hoped that it was all a mistake. This could have just been a virus. The test could be wrong. I thought of Edward and how he would react; I was sure he would want nothing to do with us. Tears fell at the thought of possible baby having no father. Abortion and adoption rolled through my head. The tears came harder, and I knew neither were an option. Maybe Edward would want this. Maybe even if he didn't, he would do the right thing. Part of me knew he had it in him. Visions of him as a father followed this thought.

Behind closed eyelids, I watched him holding our newborn child for the first time. A single tear slid down his cheek and landed on our sweet baby's nose. He laughed quietly, apologized, and wiped the tear with his finger. I envisioned him putting together a swing set, smiling up to me from our back yard. My mind filled with piggyback rides, first cars, and the two of us holding hands as our child left for college. I opened my eyes to stop the images from coming. I smiled at the thoughts, and then forced that expression from my face. I knew it wasn't a good idea to picture these things happening, so I went back to convincing myself that I wasn't even pregnant, and the test was wrong. I finally fell into a slumber. The mirror dream reappeared, but I was too tired to fight it. I just allowed it to assault me, and tried to sleep through it. I succeeded, mostly.

*****

What I wasn't able to sleep through was Alice jumping up and down on the end of my bed well before the sun came up.

"Bella, wake up! Wake up! It's morning!" she yelled and danced on the bed.

"What the fuck, Alice? Get the hell out! You're acting like it's Christmas and you're seven!" I yelled.

She slowed her movements and crawled to lie beside me. "Come on, Bells. Get up and take the test."

I groaned and turned to look over her head at the clock. I pulled my pillow over my head and mumbled, "It's six AM."

"It's morning. Now come on. Let's get this over with."

I allowed her to lead me back to her bathroom. Rose was sitting on Alice's bed looking very unhappy. "Hurry up, so I can go back to bed. It's Sunday, for the love of God!"

"She needs moral support, Rose. Get in here," Alice called from the bathroom. She had the test already laid on the sink, and had perched herself on the edge of the bathtub. I gave her a questioning look and she stated, "Nuh uh. I'm not leaving this time. We're all gonna make sure you do it right."

I rolled my eyes before saying, "I think I can manage."

"Come on, Rosie!" Alice yelled.

"Fuck you, Alice. It's too fucking early for this. I'll be morally supportive from here."

I huffed and picked up the stick. "At least turn around, Alice." She complied and I started peeing on the stick.

"Save some of your pee in case that one doesn't work," Alice said.

I stopped peeing before I was finished and put the cap back on the white stick. I glanced at it and was pleased to see the little screen was still blank.

I laid it on the sink, wiped, pulled my shorts over my hips, flushed the toilet, washed my hands, and walked to Alice's bed. My stomach turned as I plopped down beside Rose. The contents of my stomach gurgled, and I knew what was coming. I ran back to the bathroom and fell to my knees on the hard tile floor.

Alice came to stand beside me. I heard her shuffling for a washcloth. Rose banded my hair at the nape of my neck, and I felt the cold cloth being placed against my skin.

As I continued to hurl in the toilet, I could faintly hear them talking. The sickness subsided enough for me to look up.

They were both staring at the pregnancy test, then looked to me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're pregnant, Bella," Rose answered.

I dropped my cheek to the cold of the toilet and closed my eyes. Alice came to my side and wrapped her arms around me.

"Just give me a minute." I needed to think.

"Okay. We'll be in the kitchen." She and Rose left and shut the door.

Tears fell from my eyes. Emotion overtook my body, and I began to shake uncontrollably. My hand rested against my stomach, and one sob filled the air in an audible gasp. A knock at the door, followed by Rose's voice, fought to be heard over the hyperventilating sounds that were leaving my body.

"Bella, are you okay?" she asked.

I sniffled and rubbed my tear-stained face. "Yeah, I'll be out in just a minute." The sobs rang out again, and she was instantly by my side. I tried to speak clearly, but the words came out broken. She rubbed small circles on my back and sushed me.

"Bells, it's gonna be okay. We'll figure this out."

The tears dried. My breathing leveled. It was a mistake.

I unhinged her arms from around me and stood. I jerked the other test out of the twin pack and opened the final unopened box. One of the tests had to be working correctly. Without even warning Rose, I jerked the caps off both tests and pushed my shorts down. I sat on the seat and allowed the urine that was left in my body to stream onto both sticks.

Rose gave me a comforting smile as she walked back to the bedroom. I joined her to wait the three to five minutes. Alice came in with a glass of juice and some crackers. I quietly declined. She sat them on her dresser and took her place beside me.

Alice and Rose held my hands. My leg bounced nervously, and I chewed on the inside of my cheek.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked as she gave my hand a squeeze.

I shook my head no and asked, "How long has it been?"

"A minute and a half," Rose answered.

I stood to pace the floor thinking it would calm me, but it only made me more anxious.

Finally, Alice stood. "It's been five minutes, honey."

The three of us walked to the bathroom and stared at the tests together. There were three of them mocking me from the counter. Two with bright pink plus signs, and one with the word pregnant spelled out in plain English.

"Fuck," I said before turning and walking away from them.

I grabbed the juice and crackers as I walked out of Alice's room and went to sit at the table. My friends entered the room and joined.

Rose grabbed a cracker before asking, "What are you gonna do?"

Alice's head shot up and she glared at Rose.

"What?" Rose said. "She has options, Alice. She shouldn't rule anything out."

Alice turned her worried gaze to me and gauged my reaction.

"I don't know! Okay. I don't fucking know!" I stood and started to my room before realizing I wanted the crackers. I turned and yanked them from the table and went to find the sanctity of my bed.

I laid there for what seemed like hours trying to process what the hell I was gonna do. I was knocked up by some guy I had met and married in Las Vegas. I barely knew him and we weren't on speaking terms. He was obviously done with me. The bracelet coming in the mail had determined that.

He had tried to call me back and text me after the conversation had ended. Well, ended with me hanging up on him and going into avoidance mode. I groaned as I thought about my childish behavior.

I had really been trying to stop that shit, and here I sat: all alone, pregnant, and not knowing what the hell I was gonna do.

_Now you're pulling that suffering in silence shit_. What the fuck was wrong with me! My head swirled with flustered thoughts. I had no idea what to do. One thing was for sure, I couldn't lie here and do nothing. I had to tell him. He deserved to know. Would he even believe me? Would he think it was someone else's? Maybe I shouldn't tell him. Maybe I should put the baby up for adoption. My heart sank at the thought. I cocked my eyebrows and looked at my stomach. My hand was laying on it; my thumb was rubbing small circles around my belly button. The previous night's visions came to mind. Edward as a father. The three of us as a family.

The word "mine" flashed through my head. Memories of Edward on his knees kissing this very spot, the spot where our child was now growing, flooded my mind. A tear trickled down my cheek.

I picked up my phone and pulled his number. I figured now was as good a time as any. I had to tell him. I couldn't give this baby away. My heart wouldn't let me. Another tear escaped, and I swiped it away. I sat up and mentally prepared myself for whatever was to come. I decided to go with the Band-Aid method, and just spit it out. I took a deep breath, and there was a knock at my door.

I tossed my phone to the side and called, "Come in," toward the closed door.

Alice came quietly into the room, softly closing the door behind her. She sat on the bed beside me and fidgeted with the ring on her finger. "You okay?" she asked quietly.

I blew out a heavy sigh. "Yeah, no, I don't know." I felt the tears welling in my eyes and closed my eyes tightly to hold them at bay.

"Bella," she began carefully. After a lengthy pause, she was apparently unsure of how to proceed, she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into her tiny embrace. I scooted closer to her on the bed and laid my head in her lap. She ran her fingers through my hair. "You're gonna be fine. It's a baby, not a terminal illness, Bella." Her voice was singsong and whimsical at the word baby.

I released a laugh and replied, "Yeah, Alice. A baby! Not a puppy or a bunny. A baby! How am I supposed to do this!" I tried to rein in the tears again, but they fell helplessly from my eyes.

"We'll help you," she said. Her fingers pulled a piece of my hair up and she examined it closely. "You really need a better conditioner."

I rolled my eyes and wiped my tear-stained cheek with the back of my hand. "A baby is forever, Al. It's a huge responsibility and you and Rose have your own lives to live. You can't help me. I'll be doing this by myself. That's scary as hell. Not only that, but I don't even know how the hell this happened."

"Oh, honey. Do we need to have the birds and the bees talk?" she joked.

"Have you met my mother? I heard that speech when I was like four. I just meant that we used protection."

"Every time?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Wait a minute." My mind flooded with the images from my dreams. Particularly the mirror dream. I had been so focused on the lust in our eyes and the way his hands touched me that I hadn't paid any attention to whether or not we had used a condom. I recalled the conversation with him. My brain began putting two and two together. "That bastard!" I quickly sat up and shuffled for my phone.

"What is it, Bells?" she asked as she hurriedly slid out of my way.

I grabbed the phone and pulled Edward's number as I explained, "He knew! He remembered that he didn't use protection, and was too chicken shit to tell me!" Frustration and infuriation enveloped me and my hands began to shake.

"Calm down," Alice said as she tried to take the phone from me.

"No! He knew, Alice! How could he not tell me!? I know he knew!"

Alice succeeded in getting the phone from me. She tossed it to Rose who had entered to see what the commotion was.

"What the hell is going on?" Rose asked after catching my phone.

"B, you don't need to call him right now. You need to calm down and process this," Alice said.

I knew she was right, but that didn't stop me from turning to Rose. "Give me the phone, Rose."

She held it out to me and allowed me to take it.

"Are you sure of what you're doing, Bella?" she asked as she walked to take my hand and pull me to sit on the bed.

"He remembered, Rose. He fucking remembered the time we didn't use a condom, and he didn't tell me! I'm so fucking mad at him right now."

She lifted my chin and forced me to look at her. "He didn't tell you, or he couldn't tell you? There is a difference."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Are you kidding? Don't you think that would be something I would need to know?"

"He's probably just as freaked at the possibility as you are. You said he's having memories in flashes. Like you? Right? Maybe he isn't sure if it's real."

"Bella, honey, you really need to take some time to process all of this before you call him. I really think calling him while you're angry is a bad idea." Alice knelt in front of me, steadying herself by placing her hands on my knees.

They were right, and it made me furious. I gripped my phone tightly in my hand, tried to get control of the anger that was rushing from my toes quickly up my body, and failed miserably at all of it. Without warning, a strangled growl escaped my body. I stood, knocking Alice backward in the process, and threw my phone against the wall with every bit of anger and rage that I had in me.

"FUUUUCKKKK!" I yelled.

The phone shattered into pieces and ricocheted across the room. From my peripheral vision, I saw Alice cover her shocked face with her arms to block the flying pieces. I immediately burst into laughter.

They looked at me in surprise.

"What the fuck?" Alice said as she stood up.

I continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"Damn, that felt good," I said as I gained some semblance of control over my laughter.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Alice continued, as she pulled a piece of the phone from her hair. "You could've put my eye out!"

I looked to Rose, who was stifling laughter, too. Finally, she couldn't hold it in any longer. She and I fell onto the bed and into fits of laughter.

"You're both fucking crazy!" Alice yelled as she stomped from the room.

"Ali, wait!" I screamed as I rolled myself from the bed. I chased her into the kitchen with Rose following behind. I grabbed her arm and said, "I'm sorry. I just...I just needed that. I'm so frustrated and confused. I just needed it. I'm sorry."

She giggled through her anger and hugged me. "It's gonna be okay, Bella."

Rose joined us in a group hug. "That's right. It's gonna be okay. Hopefully, no one will lose an eye in the process, but you're gonna be fine. You can do this." She pulled away with a giggle. "I think we need a girl's night!" She skipped to the stereo and turned Cyndi Lauper's "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" up to full volume.

We danced around the living room. The music changed to "Papa Don't Preach" by Madonna. We laughed and danced some more. Our giggles filled the air as I sang, "I'm keeping my baby" to the top of my lungs. It was refreshing. The mood had been so tense in our house lately, and we needed this. We cursed the words to Papa Roach's "Last Resort", and shook our asses to DJ Khaled's "Out Here Grindin" which was apparently Emmett's ring back for his cell. Rose danced on the coffee table and sang the words proudly in homage to her man. Rose and I vetoed Alice's request for a play of Jasper's ring back and played Lesley Roy's "I'm Gone, I'm Going." It was my new favorite song, easily translatable to my life, and so very freeing. We finally gave in to Alice, and were surprised that it wasn't a country song. It was Korn's "Word Up." We giggled and sang along.

After hours of acting like fourteen-year-old girls, we were spent. I went to my room and cleaned up the pieces of my phone. I used Rose's phone to call Charlie and Jake to let them know I'd be there on Wednesday, and if they needed to get in touch with me, they should call Rose's number.

"I'm too old for this shit!" Rose proclaimed as she slid down on the couch.

"Whatever, Rose. You're twenty five years old!" Alice yelled as she continued to dance around the house.

Before long, she was joining us. We were watching mindless TV and eating delivered Chinese take out in the living room floor. I took a moment to reinforce my earlier request that they say nothing to Jasper and Emmett about my situation. They promised, and I believed them.

**********

Emmett and Jasper arrived the next day. Staying true to my word, I spent as much time as possible at work getting everything I needed finished, so I could take off Wednesday, and go to see Charlie and Jake. I called to make an appointment with my gynecologist, supposing it would be best to do so right away. I had no idea what I should be doing to care for myself, or the tiny life growing inside me. They informed me that they had an opening on Wednesday at three o'clock. I went ahead and scheduled the appointment, and called Charlie and Jake to let them know I wouldn't be able to make it. They were disappointed, but I told them I had an appointment that I couldn't miss, and promised to come the following weekend. I also made a call to my mom. I only talked to her a couple of times a month. We used to be really close, but since she had married Phil and they started traveling with his minor league baseball team, we had drifted into a more distant relationship. I usually saw her at Christmas, and maybe for my birthday, at most. I didn't go into the pregnancy ordeal with her. There were several reasons behind that decision; the main one being I didn't feel like answering all of the questions that would follow.

The remainder of the time of Emmett and Jasper's visit, I spent in my room, checking emails, or sleeping. My body had never been so tired. The morning sickness, which I tried to hide from Jasper and Emmett by getting up at an ungodly hour and running the shower as I threw up, was taking a toll on me. I was out the door before they woke up, and tried to return when I knew they would be out for the night. I only saw them once during their entire visit. We exchanged pleasantries, and I apologized for staying away, telling them I hadn't been feeling well. It was completely true.

I attempted to replace my phone on Tuesday, but the store was packed with people. By the time I left work, it was closed. Luckily, I had the following day off, so I would take care of it before my appointment.

As I returned home that night, I knew that Jasper and Emmett were probably on their way back to New York, so I made myself a small salad and took comfort in being able to freely roam my home. I ate my salad, took the plate to the kitchen to wash, and sat on the couch to watch TV. Debating whether I should go into work tomorrow for half the day, I decided to keep the day off. I would replace my phone, do the grocery shopping, and find time to call Edward. I groaned at the thought. Planning what I would say when I finally talked to him had been at the forefront of my mind since I learned we were going to be parents. He deserved to have the option. If he wanted nothing to do with us, then I would do this alone. I refused to force him into being a father, knowing that if he didn't want it, he would be half-assed about it anyway. My hands ran small circles around my stomach as the loneliness of traveling this path alone finally hit me.

This was the scariest thing I had ever faced. I made a mental note to pick up a book about pregnancy while I was out tomorrow.

As I began to drift to sleep, I heard Alice and Rose come into the house.

"I feel like shit!" Alice coughed and sniffled her way across the room.

"Go lay down, Alice. Stay away from the pregnant one," Rose said as she walked over to me. "You're quarantined. Medicate!" she yelled toward Alice's closed door.

"What's up with her?" I asked, sitting up to make room for Rose.

"She's got a cold, or the flu, or allergies. Who knows? Do not breathe her air."

I laughed as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "How was your visit with Emmett?" I asked.

She smiled widely and began telling me all about the time they had spent together. I listened and laughed at how funny Emmett seemed. She appeared really happy, and I was happy she had found him. They were great for each other.

It was a little after nine, so I made my way to bed. I fell asleep quickly, and began my fight with the dreams.

"Bella. Bella." A quiet voice interrupted my sleep, and someone was shaking my shoulder.

I turned to face Alice. My eyes were blinking quickly as I tried to focus on her face. "What's wrong?" I sat up quickly and reached for the lamp on my bedside table.

She appeared perplexed and mildly panicked as she stood and paced the floor. "Uh...you're gonna be mad."

"Why?" I asked, still trying to gain coherence. I glanced at the clock and noticed I had only been in bed a few hours.

"Well, it seems that Jasper might've seen the pregnancy tests." Her face contorted into anxiety and fear of what was to come.

"Oh my God, Alice. I told you not to keep that stupid test."

Rose walked in and said, "Four. Of. Them. She kept them all!" Her hands flew into the air.

I rubbed my fists over my eyes and calmly said, "What did you tell him?"

"I told him they were a friend of mine's. He was so happy it wasn't me that he didn't ask anymore questions."

"No, Alice. I'm sure he didn't. He's just gonna tell Emmett, and probably Edward, that it's one of us," Rose said.

This was getting messy. It was beginning to affect my friends and it shouldn't. Asking them to keep my secret was unfair, and I wouldn't have their relationships jeopardized because of my situation. Alice's phone rang before I could speak.

"Oh God. It's Jasper. What am I supposed to say?"

Rose and I sat frozen and quiet as she answered the phone. Alice answered the call, listened to what he said, her eyes widened as they moved to me and Rose, she turned her back to us, muttered something about her phone going dead, and hung up on him. The entire exchange couldn't have lasted more than fifteen seconds.

"What did he want?" Rose asked carefully.

"Uh...well...it, uh...it seems that he's with Emmett and Edward and they were curious as to which friend it was that took the tests." She looked down and then added, "I'm so sorry Bella. I never meant for him to find them. And I can't lie to him."

"Technically, you did just lie to him." I offered a smile and giggled as she rolled her eyes.

"Bella, this is not the time for technicalities. That's a little different."

I regretted ever putting her in this situation. "It's okay, Alice. You don't have to lie to him. I'll call Edward tomorrow and tell him. Just give me until then. I need to be the one to tell him; you guys should've never been involved in this mess. I'll apologize to Jasper and Emmett myself for what's going on now. I'm sure Emmett's pissing his pants."

Rosalie giggled. "Emmett will be fine. I'm gonna have some fun with him. Maybe we'll see how much he knows about handling me."

I hugged them both and sent them away, so I could figure out what I was going to say to Edward.

********

I slept later than I intended on Wednesday. It only occurred to me when I saw the note on the counter from Rose that I had never told them I wasn't going to Forks today. The note wished me luck talking to Edward, and told me to be safe driving to my Dad's. Obviously, it was meant to read; _don't forget to tell Edward and have a safe trip._ I laughed and tossed it out before grabbing some fruit from the refrigerator and a glass of juice. I successfully ate without becoming sick, so I went to shower and prepare for the busy and stressful day that lie ahead.

I left the house and began my errands. I had to be at the doctor's office at three, so I decided to replace my cell, do some grocery shopping, go to my appointment, make a nice dinner for Alice and Rose, and then call Edward. I knew I needed to call him as soon as possible. I could only imagine what Rose and Alice were going through with Emmett and Jasper, but I was still trying to figure out what to say. The entire process I was going through completely negated the Band-Aid method I had decided on earlier. I rationalized that the Band-Aid method was what got us into this not-speaking-to-one-another situation, so it was probably a bad plan anyway. That and the fact that I was terrified of how he would react, and how I would react to the way he reacted.

I returned home with my new phone and a carload of groceries to find Rose and Alice already there. I checked my watch as I walked into the house. It was barely noon, so I called out to them, "Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

They both looked surprised to see me.

"Hey, Bella. I thought you were going to Forks?" Alice asked as she took the bags from my hands.

"Uh, yeah. I guess I forgot to tell you guys that I had to cancel the trip. I made my first OB appointment. I figured there was no point in waiting." They both stared at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I said self-consciously.

They shifted the direction of their eyes and started putting the groceries away.

"We're just surprised to see you, that's all," Rose said. "Alice, you should show Bella what you got for her today." She continued to unpack the groceries and eyed one of the items carefully. "What the hell is Nutella?"

"It's cocoa and hazelnuts. It called to me from the shelf. Stay the hell out of it," I answered and jerked it from her hand.

"Damn, Bella. Can you say cravings?"

I shrugged and pulled a spoon from the drawer. I popped the lid from the jar, removed the protective seal, and started eating it. "Mmmm," I moaned. "The lady at the checkout said they even make cupcakes with this stuff in the middle. I've got to Google that."

Rose scrunched her nose. "No worries on me eating that. Especially after watching you licking all over the spoon and sticking it back in there."

Alice returned from her room with a large white bag. She stopped in her tracks when she saw me eating from the jar. "What the hell is that?"

My mouth was full, so Rose answered. "It's Bella's current pregnancy craving. Don't touch it or she'll snap your head off. Plus, she's filled it with pregnant germs."

I stuck my tongue out at her then proceeded to lick the rim of the plastic container. She rolled her eyes and turned to put the remainder of the groceries up.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the bag in Alice's hands, a little worried about what she had done.

"It's a surprise, silly. Open it!" Alice shoved the bag into my hands.

Shock covered my face as I pulled out the first item. It was a white tank with "I crave pickles and ice cream" spelled out in dainty lettering on the chest. I dug the rest of the items out, and found an entire stock of maternity jeans, dress pants, dress shirts, and a book. I eyed the items curiously. I wasn't sure what to say. I wasn't sure I was ready to face this, like this.

"Umm, thanks, Alice. I think. You do realize this is a tank top. It's gonna be winter by the time I'll need these things."

I noticed the smirk on Rose's face and immediately knew she expected such a reaction.

"Oh, Bella. Don't get all," she searched for the word, "Bella-y about it. They're clothes. Very posh maternity clothes. I will not have you looking drabby and dumpy just because you're pregnant. And the book is very informative. I've already read it. It says that pregnancy hormones sometimes make you hot, so I figured a t-shirt would be good to wear around the house. You'll thank me for that."

"Bella-y?" I asked as I fanned through the very thick book. "And when did you buy this? How did you have time to read it?"

"Yes, Bella-y. You know what I'm talking about. You get all huffy and stuff when it comes to clothes. Not this time. And I bought the book yesterday." She pointed to the title. "It really does tell you what to expect when you're expecting."

"Wow, have you seen these pictures?" I snapped the book shut and tossed it on the counter.

"Oh, yeah. I wouldn't read too far ahead, B. It's, uh, graphic," Rose smiled and scrunched her nose in distaste.

"Yeah, I see that. Maybe I'll save that for later. After the morning sickness and such goes away."

"What time is your appointment?" Alice asked. I couldn't help noticing that she had checked her watch several times and kept tossing awkward glances to Rose.

"It's at three. I probably need to shower and head on over there."

I carried the bag of clothing to my room and set it on the bed as I passed by. I showered quickly, dried my hair, applied my usual mascara and lip-gloss, and walked to my room to dress. Curiosity got the best of me, and I pulled the pickles and ice cream shirt from the bag. I locked my bedroom door, pulled the white tank over my head, and walked to the mirror. The tank was tight, even on my thin frame. I pushed my stomach out and tugged on the shirt a little. It was very stretchy, but apparently meant to fit snuggly. I took a moment to rub my stomach. There was no bump at all yet, and it was odd to see it protruding as I pushed it out.

I heard the front door shut, and heard yelling coming from the front of the house. I could discern a male voice and several female ones. I ran to the door and jerked it open to see what was happening.

Shock overtook me when I saw who was on the other side of the door: Edward Cullen.

I gasped as my eyes met his, and darted to the other people standing before me. Alice and Rose appeared apologetic and shocked. There was another woman, who looked very much like Edward, staring at me slack-jawed with a glimmer of what seemed to be happiness in her eyes. I assumed she was his mother, so I turned my eyes back to him only to find his eyes didn't meet mine. I followed his line of sight and felt the heat rise through me as the embarrassment hit. I had left the damn pickles tank on. The damn pickles shirt that I had thrown on without a bra. He didn't seem to be ogling my breasts though. The questioning look that covered his face when he met my eyes again told me that he had been reading the words.

"Oh God," I muttered as I turned back in to the house. I glanced back over my shoulder at the four faces watching me in shock before hurrying on to my room. I shut the door, my body slumping on the floor in panic.

Tears streamed as I faintly heard the front door shutting.

This is bad, Bella. What the fuck are you gonna do now?

I collected myself and ripped the tank top from my body, tossing it deeply into the bag. I quietly cursed my stupidity as I grabbed a bra and a more appropriate shirt. I put both on, and stood staring at myself in the mirror. It's time to face this. Head on. Band-Aid. I tried to give myself a pep talk. It didn't help at all.

_Maybe he left. Maybe he took his mother, or whom I assumed was his mother, and went away._ I listened closely and heard no voices, so I cracked the door and peeked out. It was eerily quiet. I checked the time, and realized I still had another hour before I needed to leave for my appointment. Stepping carefully and quietly through the house, I took a chance and peeped through the blinds into the driveway. A black SUV sat empty on the pavement. I glanced around the small yard before my eyes landed on a disarray of auburn hair. He was leaning forward, one hand in his hair and the other fumbling with his phone. I jumped and squeaked in surprise when my phone chirped, alerting me to a text message.

I opened the message to see that it was from Alice.

Edward is on the front steps. Talk to him.

I took one deep breath and walked to the door. He stood as I opened it.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey." It was the only word that would leave my mouth. He was more beautiful than I had remembered. I opened the door wider and motioned him into the house.

We stood awkwardly silent, avoiding eye contact.

"Can I get you a drink?" _What the fuck, Bella? Really, is that all you can come up with? _I grabbed a bottled water from the refrigerator for myself, and turned to hear his answer.

"Uh, yeah. A water would be good." His eyes met mine, and the soft buzz that I had remembered returned. I pulled a water from the refrigerator for him, and walked to hand it to him. My finger flinched as his grazed it when he took the drink.

I decided then, that I needed to get everything out in the open. "You should sit."

His face fell into fear and nervousness as he walked to the sofa. I followed him, and sat in the opposing chair.

We looked at each other, obviously attempting to decipher what the other was going to say or do before I finally mustered the courage to say it.

"There's something I should tell you."

He blew out a heavy sigh, leaned back into the couch, and pinched the bridge of his nose. A low "fuck" escaped his lips.

My head dropped and my stomach clenched. This was not going to go well.

My internal battle to fight the tears was interrupted by his voice, "Say it. Tell me. I don't want there to be any miscommunication about this."

I slowly lifted my head and forced my eyes to meet his. "I'm pregnant."

"It's mine?" he asked coldly.

Anger replaced fear as I spat, "Yes. It is yours."

"What are you planning to do?" He casually lifted the water to his mouth and took a long gulp. The cocky bastard that I had seen the morning after our nuptials was back, and I wasn't prepared to face him again.

"What do you mean?" I wasn't sure if he was asking what my intentions were with the baby or with him as the father.

"I mean, are you keeping it?"

"Yes."

He rubbed his hand roughly over his face and exhaled a heavy breath.

No other words came from his mouth, so I took it as my cue to speak. The words came quickly and angrily. "Look, you don't have to have anything at all to do with this. I just thought you should know. We should still go through with the annulment; the state of Nevada doesn't even have to know. You don't have to worry about me asking you for anything. I'll do this on my own." I stood to walk away from his glare as I felt the tears that I had been holding at bay fighting to break. Standing with my back to him, I tilted my head up in attempt at keeping them from falling. I heard him get up and felt the energy between us as he came closer.

"Isabella," he began in a strained tone, "I'm not really sure what to do. You shouldn't be upset." I felt the electricity when his fingers grazed my back.

I reveled in the feeling momentarily before he quickly jerked them back. The sigh that left my body at the loss was more audible than intended.

He continued, "Crying won't help anything."

I couldn't help but notice his tone had again turned icy.

I rubbed the tears from my face and turned to face him. His face was panic stricken at my sudden move.

"Do you want this?" I said plainly. "I mean, that's what it really comes down to. Are you ready to be a father?" He remained silent, so I took that as a no. "That's what I thought. Just get the papers and we'll get the annulment, or divorce, or whatever the hell we need to do. You can go back to your life as it was, and I'll do this." My hand went involuntarily to my stomach with his eyes quickly following.

He paused, started to speak, then immediately snapped his mouth shut. Nothing could have prepared either of us for the words that would follow: the words that left _my_ body.

"Get out." He stood firm, so I spoke louder. "Get the fuck out!" He walked toward me, and tried to pull me to him. My heart and mind fought a battle as I longed to be in his arms, but needed to be away from him. I shoved at his chest, and he stumbled backwards. My tears came in full force. "Please, don't. Just go. Walk away now, and pretend you never knew."

"I can't fucking do that!" he yelled.

"Yes, you can! Just leave!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm fucking trying, here." He spoke through gritted teeth.

I laughed through my tears. "What the fuck is wrong with me? I'll tell you what the fuck is wrong with me. I'm pregnant. By you! And you can't do this! You can't want this!"

"I never fucking said that!" he yelled in response.

"Yeah, well you never said you did." My legs would no longer hold me. The anger, frustration, and weight of the entire situation crashed down on me, pushing me to my knees.

He was quickly by my side and once again, I pushed.

"Stop fucking pushing me! I'm trying to help. Do you not think this scares the shit out of me? I don't know what to do!" He growled the words and it fueled my anger.

"Yeah, well I told you what to do! Just fucking walk. Get on your private plane and go back to New York!"

"Is that really what you want? Did you plan this all along? To tell me and push me away?"

I shook my head yes, but the word "no" left my mouth.

He dropped his head. "Which is it? What do you want from me?"

I spoke honestly. "I don't know. I just know that I don't want you to do this out of some misguided sense of obligation."

"Would you be doing this if you didn't feel a sense of obligation?" he asked evenly.

My head snapped up and I met his glare. My eyes darted away from him and I took a moment to consider his question. _Why the fuck did he have to call me on my shit?_

EPOV

Bella sat on the floor in a heap of tears. Tears that fell like rain and puddled in a watery mess below her face. I wanted to help her, but she wouldn't fucking let me. I couldn't contain the need to be beside her, to calm her. She pushed. She pushed hard to get me away. I wasn't sure if it was because she was scared of what would happen if she was close to me, or if it was because she really wanted me to leave. It was terrifying to watch her collapse on the floor. The energy between us was surging and the anger that filled the room only seemed to fuel it.

I tried to turn the bastard in me on, but it was useless. He would barely rear his head, utter a cold statement or deliver a chilling tone, before I would look at her, and he'd scurry back into the darkest recesses. I tried with everything in me to force him back out, but he refused. Her tears, her voice, the electricity between us, and maybe even the life inside her seemed to be more than he was willing to battle.

I couldn't believe she had the audacity to tell me that she didn't want me around if I was doing it out of obligation. What the fuck? She had chosen to keep the baby, for which I was secretly thankful. The heavy sigh that left my mouth was one of relief. I wasn't sure why I was relieved, but as soon as I asked the question, my heart pleaded that she would choose to keep it. She seemed stunned and nearly embarrassed when I called her on it. Her quiet words broke through my thoughts.

"I did have a choice. I could have gotten an abortion." I winced at the word. She seemed to notice and appeared shocked that I would do so. "But, I couldn't do that." Her hand settled once again on her stomach, and the memory of me kissing it, and declaring it "mine" overtook me. I had to bite the word back before it escaped me.

I gently inched closer, evaluating her reaction, and preparing to be shoved away. She froze then relaxed as I reached out to touch her.

She seemed to calm considerably as I pushed her hair gently and tucked it behind her ear. I needed to see her face. It had been too long. I allowed my thumb to wipe the tears from her blush-stained cheek. I tried to smile. "We'll figure this out. Please don't be upset."

She nodded and checked her watch. "Oh, God. I've gotta go." It seemed she wanted to say more, but she stopped herself and a contemplative expression crossed her face.

I stood and took her hand to help her up. She stumbled as she stood, and fell into my arms. Our eyes met; hers darting to my lips, and mine doing the same. Then, she quickly righted herself and stepped back. I ran my hands through my hair, unsure of what else to do to occupy them. My hands were tingling and twitching from the loss of contact. I quickly shoved them into my pockets. "Uh, yeah. I should go."

Her face was pained and unsure as she carefully said, "Um, I have a doctor's appointment at three, if you want to come?"

The realization of what she was saying hit me. "Oh, you mean…" I pointed to her stomach and couldn't stop the smile that crossed my face. "Really? You don't mind?"

"Um, yeah. If you want to?" she said shyly. "I don't know what they will do today, but if you...I mean..." She was struggling to find the words.

"I would like to go."

She smiled. It was nice to see. "Okay. Just let me get my things."

I waited by the door. Nervousness assaulted the happiness that was currently residing in my body as I considered what I was doing. Was this what I wanted? Did I want to be a father? I had only flew out here to stop my mother from interfering. Yet, here I stood, waiting to take the woman who was carrying my child, my wife, to a doctor's appointment.

The moment I started to doubt that this was the right thing to do, she walked into view and I knew. This was exactly where I needed to be.

She walked to my side, glanced up from digging through her purse, and said, "Do you want to just ride with me?" She smelled so fucking good. I was pretty sure she caught my deep inhale when she gave me a questioning look.

I hadn't really considered the driving arrangements. I most certainly did not want to ride bitch, so I quickly offered to drive her in my rental.

She countered, "But I know how to get there."

"You can just tell me where to go."

"Wouldn't it be easier for me to just drive?"

We walked down the steps, I walked to my car, opened the passenger door for her, and motioned to her to get in the vehicle. She stood firm and stared at me. "What?" I asked.

She huffed and stomped to the car, muttered something about men, which was cute as hell, and stepped up into the seat. I shut the door gently, but securely, and walked to the driver's side.

The car was a rental, but new. The new car scent disappeared quickly as her sweetness filled the confined space. I groaned inwardly and shifted in my seat. I should have fucking suggested following her there. I started the ignition, she directed me in which direction to begin, and we were off.

Her tiny voice broke the silence. "That was your mother on the porch with you earlier?"

"Yeah. That was Esme. Which way do I go now?"

"Oh, left. Sorry. I told you I should have driven." I smirked at her, she rolled her eyes and continued. "What exactly made the two of you show up here today?"

"She was coming to visit your friends. She swore she thought you wouldn't be there, but I don't buy that. I told you, she's all about this." I motioned between the two of us.

Bella laughed quietly, then said, "Actually, I wasn't supposed to be here. I had planned to visit my Dad and Jake until I made the doctor's appointment. They had an opening for today, so I decided to stay here. Take a right onto the freeway."

"Who's Jake?" I asked without fucking thinking. I regretted it immediately.

"Um," she stammered.

"Sorry, that's not really my business." I hoped she would continue to tell me who it was. I knew there was an ex, and she had left Vegas in tears to get to him. I wanted to be able to hear how she spoke of him. I needed to know if the jealousy that overtook me at the mere mention of him was warranted.

She just sighed and looked out the passenger window. I went back to the discussion about my mom. "So, Alice and Rosalie didn't know you were staying in town?"

"No, I guess with all that has been going on, I forgot to tell them," she said.

I suddenly felt bad for the things I had said to Esme. My mind drifted back to our earlier confrontation on Bella's doorstep.

I had called my mother's cell as soon as my plane landed. Her phone was apparently off, it went straight to voice mail. I left a hateful message, and phoned the pilot of the family jet. He informed me that Esme had just departed the plane and was heading over to pick up her rental car. I called Emmett as I sprinted to the rental area of the airport.

"What's Rose's address?" I said through heavy breathing.

"What the hell are you doing, Cullen?"

"I don't have time to explain. Just give me the fucking address."

He told me and I thanked him as I hung up the phone, and punched the address into the GPS on my phone. I turned the corner into the rental bay and rushed the counter.

"I need a car. Has Esme Cullen picked up her car yet?" I asked hastily. I pulled my credit card, driver's license, and insurance card out and slapped them down on the counter.

"I can't really give you that information. What kind of car would you like?" I turned to survey the lot, looking for Esme. I saw her drive past in a white BMW.

I turned back to the clerk and spat, "I don't care. I'm in a very big hurry. Just give me some keys."

_She seemed to work quickly, and soon pointed me to the black Escalade. I grabbed my cards from the desk, scratched my signature where needed, and sprinted to the SUV. I drove recklessly_ _to Bella's house following the GPS directions, and was surprised that I arrived just as my mother was getting out of her car._

The vehicle had barely stopped when I jumped out and ran toward her. She was shocked. "What the hell are you doing?" I spat.

"Edward?" She used her hand to shield the beaming sun. "What are you doing here?" she asked in confusion.

_"I just asked you the same thing!" I followed her closer to the house. "Are you out of your mind! You can't fucking come here."_

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Do not speak to me in that tone, or with that language. I am your mother!"

"I'm sorry." It came out through gritted teeth. Anger was seeping from my voice. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you would stay away from Isabella."

"Edward, I told you I would stay away from her. I also told you I intended to remain friends with Alice and Rosalie. Bella is visiting her father. That is why I came today. I don't appreciate you speaking to me the way you have." Shame and foolishness washed over me. I dropped my head. My mother placed her finger under my chin and raised my head. "I am always on your side. Do not doubt me, honey."

_"I'm sorry. I just thought..." I trailed off not exactly sure what words would convey just how sorry I was. _

_Just as I started to finish my statement, Alice jerked the door open. Rosalie followed her out, and shut it soundly behind her. The looks on their faces worried me._

Alice spoke first. "What are you doing here?" she nearly yelled.

"Uh, I followed her here." I pointed to Esme and wished I could hide behind her. I was humiliated.

They both looked surprised.

"Do you do that often, Edward?" Rose asked sarcastically.

I stood stunned, so my mother stepped in. "Oh, girls. It's so good to see you." She embraced them both. As she pulled away, she added, "And no. He doesn't do this often. Just when he thinks I'm meddling, which I informed him I am not, since Bella is away for the day."

"Change of plans, Esme. Bella is here," Rose said and smirked in my direction. My heart pounded against my ribcage and I felt the air leave my lungs.

"Shit." It escaped before I could stop it. I sent an apologetic glance to my mother.

"What exactly did you expect? I mean, you came here thinking she would be here anyway," Rose asked.

Oh yeah. That's true. I hadn't thought this through at all. I remained silent, then turned to walk back to my car.

_My entire world tilted on its axis when Bella jerked the door open. She was easily the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Our eyes met and I fucking felt it. The intensity of the moment overwhelmed me. The second she darted her eyes to take in the other people around, I allowed mine to move from her face, down the milky column of her neck, to the swell of her breasts, and what the fuck? The first thing I noticed was the fact that she was most definitely not wearing a bra. The second thing that caught my attention was the words written across her beautiful tits. "I crave pickles and ice cream."_

_I had been around a few pregnant women in my lifetime. Very few, but I wasn't an idiot. I know the clichés surrounding pregnancy. My head snapped back up to her as she said something and walked into the house._

"Edward? Are you alright?" Bella's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry. Did I miss a turn?"

"No. It's the next parking lot on the right."

"Is this your first visit? To the doctor, I mean?" I asked as I pulled into the lot.

"Yeah. I just found out Saturday night."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. I parked the car and got out. I intended to walk around and open her door, but she was already out by the time I was.

"So, how does this work? I mean, should I just stay in the waiting area?" I didn't want to make her uncomfortable, but I also didn't want to look like a jackass once we were inside.

"Um." Apparently she didn't know either. "I'm not sure. I'll try to find out what they are gonna do today. We can just go from there."

I nodded and opened the door for her. We made our way to the elevator, and she pressed the appropriate button to get us to her physician's office..

The elevator ride was tense. Being in an enclosed space with Bella was nothing short of torture. She smelled delicious and looked so fucking pretty. She smelled of strawberry, vanilla, chocolate, and milk all swirled together, making her utterly fucking irresistible. I kept my distance, to prevent a mishap.

The doors opened and I followed her down the hall to her doctor's office. I took a deep breath before crossing the threshold. I questioned whether I was ready for this, and pushed the thoughts aside. It was too late now. I took a seat and watched her walk to the receptionist. The room was filled with females; some pregnant, some older women, and a few doting fathers. One couple particularly caught my attention. It was a man, a woman, and their newborn baby. They appeared to be around the same age as Bella and I. He cradled the tiny infant carefully, and she leaned into him. Sweet wasn't something I ever paid attention to, but in this case I had to admit, it was sweet as hell.

Bella came to sit beside me with a clipboard and stack of papers. "So, what's up?" I said quietly and nodded toward the reception.

"Uh, she said they would do an exam, pregnancy test, and then if all of that checks out they'll listen for the heartbeat, and maybe do an ultrasound," she whispered and went back to filling out the book of information before her.

"Really? The heartbeat? Can they hear that now?" I said with more surprise than intended.

She continued to fill the blanks of the paper as she said, "Yeah, I guess so. I don't really know anything about any of this."

"So, should I wait for you here?"

Bella finally met my gaze, offered a small smile, leaned in to my ear, and whispered, "I'm pretty sure the exam portion requires me being naked from the waist down, and although you've already seen it, I really don't think…" She left the words hanging in the air with a heavy sigh.

_Holy fuck._ My dick was straining against my jeans. Bella should be warned that it might not be in her best interest to whisper the word naked into my ear, especially in public.

I slowly cut my eyes to look at her. She was back to the clipboard. I smirked at the blush that covered her face.

"Isabella Swan," the nurse called from the door.

Bella stood and walked through the door, handing the clipboard to the lady who was waiting for her. I waited. And waited. It was taking way too fucking long. I worried that something might be wrong and battled the urge to go ask. Just as I had decided to do so, the nurse peeked out the door. She smiled in my direction, glanced around to the others in the waiting room, and motioned for me to follow her with a smile.

I stood and walked to her. "Is everything okay? With Isabella and…"

She understood and replied, "Everything is fine with Isabella. We were just getting ready to take a peek at the baby, and she thought you would like to see."

"How did you know…I mean, you didn't call me by name?" I asked in confusion.

The nurse smiled and replied, "Isabella said you would be easy to find. She said you would be the God-like man who looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown."

I didn't have time to respond before she was leading me through another door.

Bella was sitting on the paper-covered table; a machine with a million wires and buttons was beside her. I wasn't sure where I should stand, so I glanced to her for direction. She obviously had no idea either, because she looked to the nurse, who was too busy setting things up to pay attention.

"Okay, Isabella. If you just wanna lay back and lift your shirt we'll get started." She moved to position the back of the table into a reclining position. She looked to me, who was standing awkwardly by the door, and said, "You should come over here. I think you'll have a better view. Besides, your wife isn't at the stage where she'll bite you. Yet. That usually doesn't hit until the second trimester. Hormones, and all." She laughed. I looked at Bella, who was covered in beautiful pink heat, and took a seat in the chair beside her.

My eyes were fixed on Bella's fingers as she raised her shirt. Her milky skin came into view. My fucking spot came into view. I wanted to touch it so fucking bad. My fingers twitched and moved from my lap in the direction of her stomach. Luckily, I was able to divert them into my hair. I compromised with them by crossing my arms over one another on the table at Bella's side. I mentally told them to mind their fucking manners. They tapped in defiance.

The nurse dimmed the lights in the room, moved to Bella's other side, and squirted some blue jelly on her stomach. It was apparently cold, because Bella jumped and a tiny squeak left her body. Her hand landed on top of mine. My traitor thumb ran a small circle along the side of it. She moved her eyes to meet mine, gave me a small smile, and slid her hand back to the table. I wanted to put it back, but I made no move to do so. Things were going better than expected. I didn't want to fuck it up.

The nurse moved the wand thing around on Bella's stomach. "Okay, kids. Here we go. Let's see what we've got in there. Any bets on twins?"

I froze. Bella froze. We slowly looked to one another. The fear between us overpowered the electricity that constantly hummed and pushed it to the wayside. Her eyes were wide, and I was sure they mimicked my own. In unison, we turned our fearful eyes to the nurse.

"I'm joking, I'm joking," she chided. I shot her a hateful glare, then relaxed and waited for her to continue.

A series of swooshes came from the machine as she moved the wand along Bella's stomach. I watched the way she pressed it into her skin, and silently wondered if that could hurt the baby. Of course, I kept my mouth shut about it. She finally settled on one spot, just below Bella's belly button. My spot.

"Okay, here's your baby."

A steady thump filled the air, and Bella's hand came back to rest on mine. I slid my thumb to the top of it and rubbed it gently. I squinted to see the image on the monitor. I saw nothing. I chanced a glance at Bella, who wore an equally confused expression.

"I don't see anything," Bella said.

The lady smiled and pecked at the keyboard, which caused a pointer to appear on the screen. She pushed on Bella's stomach some more, pressed a button, which stilled the movement on the screen. "You're not going to see a lot. The baby isn't really visual for another week or so. We can see the heart," she pointed to the screen. There was a tiny white spot. My hand involuntarily moved from under Bella's so that I could hold it. She squeezed. My heart pounded against my ribcage. The nurse brought me out of my haze as she tapped several buttons. "Now you can see the heart beating."

The screen came to life as the tiny peanut-shaped blob moved. I finally spoke. "Is, uh, is that the heart beating? I, mean, the sound?"

Bella looked at me thankfully. She must've been wondering the same thing. Either that or she was glad I had stopped acting like a mute.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have told you. That sound is the heartbeat. Your baby has a good steady rhythm." She smiled.

"One heartbeat. One baby, right," Bella asked as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

The nurse laughed quietly and said, "Yes. One baby."

Bella and I simultaneously exhaled a relieved breath. The nurse pulled the wand from Bella's stomach and wiped the gel off with a tissue. She pushed a few more buttons to turn the machine off, reached under the machine, and came back with several pieces of paper.

"Here are your first ultrasound pictures. Not a lot to show off, but you'll want to keep them, I'm sure." She handed them to Bella, who had returned her shirt to a safer position considering our proximity, and sat up on the table. I immediately missed her touch when she took her hand away. The nurse flipped through a folder and wrote some things down. I wanted to see what the fuck she was writing. Was something wrong? Was she not telling us something? She had just looked at our baby and was now writing. I had an overwhelming urge to stand. Instead of doing so, I stayed in my spot and kept my mouth shut. She finally looked up from the paper and smiled. "Well, Bella. It looks like you're around five and a half weeks pregnant. That will put your due date at March 13th. The baby is measuring right on track. Looks and sounds great. Do either of you have any questions?"

"How long will the sickness last?" Bella asked. What? She had been sick? I didn't like that shit at all.

"It usually subsides after the first trimester, which will be around 13 weeks. Some women are sick the entire pregnancy, or it could stop tomorrow." She went on to explain the way the pregnancy hormones double and triple, and I tried to keep up, but it was pointless.

Soon, we were being ushered to the receptionist. I stood back as Bella made her next appointment and the lady told her about prenatal vitamins and such. Bella finished and I opened the door for her and followed her back to the elevator. The ride down was just as quiet as the ride up had been. We both had a lot to process from the day's events.

I followed her to the passenger side and opened the door for her. She smiled and uttered a small "thanks" as she stepped into the car. I walked to the drivers side, took one last breath of air that wasn't filled with her scent and got in.

We drove for several minutes before I spoke. "Are you hungry? I mean, we could get something to eat and talk about…things."

"Um, yeah. I'm hungry. And we probably do need to talk," she said.

I couldn't contain the smile that covered my face. "Good. I'm starving. Where should we go?"

"What are you in the mood for?" she asked.

"I can eat anything. You're the one who's…" I pointed to her stomach. "You should pick."

A small giggle escaped her and she asked, "Do you like Thai?"

My eyes lit up. "Yeah, I love Thai."

"Okay. Take a left at the next stoplight. We'll go to Thai 65. It's mellow and shouldn't be too crowded at this time."

"Mellow will be great," I said quietly.

She gave me the directions and we drove in silence to the restaurant. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was comfortable. I pulled in to the parking spot and got out. Again, she met me at the front of the car. Again, I was disappointed that she didn't allow me to open the car door for her. I opened the door to the restaurant for her, my hand twitching to touch the small of her back, as I followed her. We sat and looked over the menus. The waiter came to the table.

Bella ordered pad thai with water to drink.

"I'll have a beer. Heineken, please, and pad thai as well," I said.

He took our menus and left the table.

"So, uh, you've been sick?" I asked carefully, unsure if I should just jump right into it or try to talk about something else first.

"Yeah. It usually goes away midday," she answered nervously. "How long is your mother staying in Seattle?" she added quickly.

I rubbed my hands over my face. I had completely forgotten about Esme. The waiter brought our drinks. I took a long pull from my beer. "I really have no idea. When I found out this morning that she was coming, I hopped on a plane to stop her, and then saw you." I stopped to gauge her reaction. "I thought she was coming to meet you, or interfere in some way. I didn't want her doing that. I just wanted to stop her."

"Ah, the meddling mother. I completely understand that. So, that wasn't her intention?"

"No, she swears she thought you would be out of town." The waiter came back with our food.

I thanked him and took a bite of the noodles. "This is really good," I said after I had chewed them and swallowed.

"Yeah, I love it here." She looked around the relatively empty restaurant. "They are always packed for lunch."

"How will your mom react to this?" She motioned to her belly.

"Oh, she'll be elated. You have absolutely no idea." I offered a small smile and then added, "She's gonna want to do a lot for you and the baby. You should tell me if she goes too far. I'll do what I can to stop her."

A small frown crossed her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked in concern.

"Nothing. I just don't feel comfortable with her doing things for me. For us. I don't even know her." She seemed upset by the idea and dropped her head.

"I can understand that," I said as I dipped my head to try to meet her eyes.

Her head lifted slightly and she looked confused. "Really?"

I laughed. "Yes, really. She's a complete stranger to you. It's completely understandable. I will do everything I can to keep her under control. Would you like to meet her?" I asked cautiously.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, I probably should. Right?"

"I think it would be a good idea. We can talk to her when we I take you home, if you'd like?"

"I suppose there's no time like the present. Please try to keep her from going overboard. I'm gonna have my hands full trying to control Alice."

"I can't make any promises, but I'll try." I smiled a genuine smile. She reciprocated. "Alice will be a problem?" I asked.

"Um, yeah. She kept the pregnancy tests, and bought maternity clothes. A lot of maternity clothes. What do you think?"

"Tests? How many did you take?"

Her mouth was full so she held up four fingers. After she swallowed she explained, "That's how many she bought. Four, so I figured, maybe one was wrong. Not so much, I guess." The guilt in her voice didn't escape me.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. I'm scared too, but we'll deal with this." I tried to sound soothing, but the nervousness seeped through. I actually had no idea how things would work now. I knew I had to go back to New York. I wouldn't be here to protect her, or take care of her while she was sick and scared. That thought bothered me. She would be doing this mostly on her own. Of course, it didn't escape me that there was a great possibility she wouldn't want me to take care of her. She seemed very independent, and I knew I would have to be careful when discussing it.

She nodded and we spent the next few minutes eating silently. I was sure we were both trying to figure out how to proceed.

"How are Emmett and Jasper?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Pissed I'm sure. They are working while I'm here. They would much rather be here."

"I can't believe Jasper found those tests. I told Alice not to keep them," Bella said with a hint of aggravation.

"Yeah, he was freaked out. He thought it was her. When he found out she wasn't, I kind of had a feeling. Rose played it off with Emmett very well." I smirked at the thought of him freaking out because she wasn't giving him any answers.

She smiled knowingly. "She knew he wouldn't come right out and ask her. He passed the test for knowing how to deal with her."

"He absolutely refused to do that. Believe me, I tried to get him to." I paused to finish my beer before adding, "I tried to call you. And sent you a couple of texts." She darted her eyes to mine then to her phone that was laying on the table.

"You did? My phone was sort of, um, broken. It took me a couple of days to replace it."

"Broken?" I asked curiously.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I threw it against the wall. I was frustrated and stressed."

The image of her flustered with aggravation swam through my mind. I bet that was hot as hell. My cock pressed against my jeans. I quickly pushed the vision away. The last thing I needed was my dick interfering now.

"Are you flying back to New York tonight?" she asked quietly.

I stared into her eyes for a few seconds as I remembered my appointment with Newton tomorrow. I debated telling her, then decided against it. I would text him the first chance I got and reschedule. I wasn't sure if I was ready to go through with it. Hearing and seeing the heart of our child growing inside of her had changed things. At least for me.

I finally answered her question. "I'm not sure. I suppose I'll wait and see what my mother is planning to do." I watched for a reaction. She seemed to want to say something, but never did.

We had finished our meal. The waiter brought our ticket, which I snatched up quickly. Isabella tried to put up a fight, but I refused to allow her to pay. I paid the bill and we began the dreaded drive back to her place.

"You nervous?" I questioned as we turned onto the freeway.

"A little. You?"

"More than a little," I answered honestly.

"Great," she mumbled.

"She already knows. The shirt pretty much spelled it out. I'm just nervous for you. I told you. You have no idea how excited she will be. Just don't freak out."

"Now I'm more nervous. Thanks," she joked.

An idea came to mind. I pulled my phone from my pocket and passed it to Isabella. Normally I would text while driving. I knew it was dangerous, but for the most part, I was an asshole who thought he was bulletproof. Isabella, on the other hand, was fragile. I wouldn't put her or the baby inside her at risk.

"What do you want me to do with this?" she asked in confusion.

"We're gonna send a text to my mother. Pull up a new message," I directed. I had seen her phone on the table while we were eating and knew it was the same as mine. She would have no problem doing it. I momentarily winced at the idea of her seeing anything else in my phone, but then knew that she wouldn't dare do more than I had asked. Especially right in front of me. We were married, and expecting a baby, but we really didn't know each other enough for her to do something like that.

"Edward, I don't know." She started to hand the phone back to me.

"There's one way to deal with this. We need to be pro-active. It's the only way to handle Esme," I said as I pushed the phone back toward her.

"Okay, tell me what to type."

"Let's see. Just start with 'Where are you.' That way we can decide how much time we have to prepare."

"You make this sound as if it's a Marine combat mission," she said as she pressed the buttons and sent the message.

"It's worse," I joked.

She looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"I'm kidding, Isabella. We just need to know where she is. I'll be able to tell what's going on in her head by the way she replies." She relaxed, then tensed as the phone buzzed. She held it up for me to take. I rolled my eyes at her, motioned to the fact that I was driving, and said, "Check it."

"It might not be her. Are you sure?" she asked.

"It's her. Check it."

She pulled the message and read it aloud. " **Alice, Rose, and I are driving to their house now. Where are you? Are you with Bella? How is it going? **That's a lot of questions."

"Yeah," I said as I imagined the state my mother was in. "She's anxious. Happy anxious. Reply and tell her that we need to talk to her, and she needs to stay calm. Ask her to please control herself."

Bella typed the message and read it back to me before sending it. "**Yes I am with Bella," **she accentuated her name and cut her eyes to me. I knew it was in response to me referring to her as Isabella. I had used it just before. I wasn't ready to allow "in my head Bella", who I was pretty sure fucking owned me, to be the woman sitting beside me. She continued reading what she'd typed, "**We are on our way there, too. We need to talk to you. Please control yourself.**"

"That's perfect. I think you'll do just fine dealing with Esme. Although maybe you should change it to 'it is imperative that you control yourself.' I think we should be firm." I suggested.

She made the changes as she mumbled, "Are you sure she'll be okay with imperative? It's a pretty strong word choice."

"No, but she'll know that I'm being serious."

The phone vibrated and she opened the message. "Uh oh. Looks like you're in trouble," she said.

My face went blank. "What? What'd she say?" I reached to take the phone.

My fingers wrapped around hers. She pulled it out of my reach and held it close to her chest, trapping my fingers between the phone and her bare skin. My head snapped to her and she pushed on my wrist to free my hand.

"You're driving, remember? Your mother apparently doesn't like the word imperative."

"Damn it," I uttered under my breath. The last thing I needed was a pissed off Esme. I had already overstepped my boundary with her once today.

Bella's laughter filled the air. It sounded like fucking angels singing or some shit. I wanted to catch that shit in a jar and save it for-fucking-ever. I shot her a questioning look when I realized I should be wondering what the hell was so funny rather than savoring the sounds that left her body.

"I was kidding. She said she can't wait. No, wait she said she can't wait with an exclamation mark." She said the repeated version of the text with a high-pitched excited voice.

"I hate you. I was seriously concerned about what we were getting ready to face. Although, I'm not sure which is worse, pissed off Esme or exclamation point Esme."

It was Bella's turn to look scared. I laughed lightly, she relaxed, and passed my phone back to me.

I saw my mother's rental sitting in the drive as we pulled onto Bella's street. I pulled in behind it and turned the car off. I leaned my head against the headrest and took several cleansing breaths, partially to calm my nerves, and partially to intake as much of Bella as possible before leaving the confines of the car. If her scent lingered when she was gone, I would be purchasing this car.

I turned my head slightly and saw that she was still in her seat. Positioned much the same as me. Trying to prepare herself. I finally spoke. "Listen, this is gonna be fine. Don't let her overwhelm you."

"I know. I'll be fine. I was just thinking."

"About?" I asked as I noticed the way she had again taken her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I'm sorry about the way I treated you earlier. The pushing and all of that."

I smirked. "It's okay. It was a stressful situation."

"Yeah, but that's no excuse," she said.

I held my hand up to stop her. "Really, don't apologize." I considered the words that I wanted to say, then allowed them to slip out. "Thank you for letting me go with you today. It was…nice?" The final word came out as a question.

She met my gaze and the corners of her mouth turned up. "Yeah, it was nice."

We sat silently for several seconds before I whispered, "You ready for this?"

"No," she whispered back.

I wanted to fucking kiss her. "You wanna just hang out in the car and let them continue to peep through that window?" I pointed to the front window and the blinds jerked as someone moved behind them.

Bella laughed. "Let's get this over with."

She opened her door and met me at the front of the car. We each took a deep breath and I followed her up the steps.

"Here we go," I whispered into her hair as she opened the door.

End Note: Well, was it long enough? I really hope you enjoyed it, but more than that, I really hope you'll tell me what you thought about it. Review, review, review!


	16. 16 Honest

A/N Hey all! Wow, you all are blowing me away with the reviews. I love reading them and reading what you think. You are far too kind! I really hope you all like this one. I think you will. We're getting into some of the good stuff. I'm so ready for it! Hope you are too!

Much thanks to Dorothy's Ruby Slippers and Kristi28. They beta'd this thing for me, and I love them for it! They are super quick! Dorothy's Ruby Slippers has a one shot that she is entering into the "Femme Noir" challenge. Go check her out! It's such a good story. Badass Bella rocks! Here's the link to her profile: .net/u/2060432/dorothys_ruby_slippers. Her work is AMAZING!

Also, Zephyersky, you are an amazing friend. Thanks so much for all you do! Christy- thank you so much for keeping me laughing and for keeping my addiction fed with tons of great rec's!

To all who are reviewing- I have mentioned before that I have a hard time with this site when it comes to responding. I do read them all, and always feel free to pm me!

disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I will, however, take credit for Vegas, Baby.

On with the show!

Chapter 16

EPOV

I followed Bella through the door. Alice was standing in the kitchen talking quietly on her cell. I heard her whisper, "I've gotta go, they're here," and she closed her phone. Jasper, no doubt. She smiled brightly as she walked toward us. My eyes darted around the room in search of my mother and Rosalie.

Alice closed the distance between herself, Bella, and I and offered, "They're in the living room." Her eyes met Bella's in question. Bella nodded faintly, and Alice bounced on the balls of her feet. Bella gave her a reprimanding look, and she calmed before moving her eyes to meet mine. "It's nice to see you again, Edward."

The pleasantry seemed genuine, so I offered a smile and responded, "Hey, Alice. How are you?"

She leaned in and whispered, "I'm so freakin' excited! I can hardly contain myself."

"Alice," Bella warned through gritted teeth.

"Sorry. I am though. Esme is gonna lose her mind, you know?"

I most certainly did know.

"Doesn't she already know?" Bella asked carefully.

Alice shook her head and replied, "She suspects I'm sure, but she hasn't said anything about it. She's trying really hard to contain herself. I can tell." She tapped the side of her head.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets to resist touching Bella to calm her obvious nervous fidgeting, and mentally fist pumped my mother's ability to remain calm. Bella was already worried about talking to her, and I knew that if she thought my mother had been talking about her pregnancy incessantly, it would make her chew her fucking lip off. I liked her lip, the bottom pouty one in particular. I pushed the thought aside as my dick twitched. Mauling Bella would be a bad fucking idea right now. Instead, I looked to Alice and said, "Can you give us a minute please?" I wanted to attempt to calm Bella, and my dick.

She smiled brightly, eyed Bella carefully, and then retreated through the house.

Bella turned to look at me. I removed my hands from my pockets and ran one through my hair. "You okay? We don't have to do this right now."

She looked to the ground and wrung her hands. She took a breath before meeting my eyes and saying, "Band-Aid."

I nodded and placed each of my hands on either side of her arms and rubbed soothingly up and down them. I had fought it as long as I could. "Band-Aid," I said with a smile.

"Do we need a plan?" she asked nervously.

A small laugh escaped as I said, "That kind of defeats the Band-Aid method, doesn't it?"

I lowered my hands and caught hers. I gave a small squeeze and waited for her to look at me. It felt so fucking natural to calm her. It calmed me to calm her.

"I'm so fucking nervous," she whispered.

I had to close my eyes and mentally instruct my cock to sit the hell back down. I shook my head to try to remove the thoughts I was having after the word fucking left her mouth. "Let's get this over with. Remember, don't let her scare you. She's gonna go nuts. Just stay by me and I'll do the talking."

After the words left my mouth, I worried that my statement was too direct. I started to apologize when I noticed relief wash over her and she nodded. I released her hands and followed her through the house.

Worry enveloped me as we entered the living room. The heavy laughter stopped and silence filled the room. I surveyed each of the faces. My mother sat on one end of the sofa, wearing an expression that held a mix of nervousness and pure elation. Alice's face was covered with excitement, and I momentarily wondered if she was drunk. Rosalie's eyes expressed concern. She watched Bella carefully; her eyes only meeting mine momentarily in warning.

The only open seats were on the sofa beside my mother. I debated standing, and then decided it would make everyone else more comfortable if I sat. I made my way to my mother and leaned in to hug her before sitting beside her. I was relieved when Bella came to sit beside me. I now needed her presence to calm me.

This was probably the most intimidating situation I had ever been in. It was ironic that I was intimidated, since working a room full of women was my specialty. In this instance, it could very well be my demise. If I fucked this up, every single woman here would be against me. It would be a no win for me.

"Honey, you wanted to talk to me?" my mother began. The anxious quiver in her voice permeated the room.

I blew out a heavy sigh. "Yeah." I paused; she bounced her knee in anticipation. "Please," I pleaded, and placed my hand on her knee to still it. "Just listen." She nodded. I turned and looked to Bella. I wanted to make sure she was okay. She seemed to be okay, so I continued. "Mom, this is Isabella. Isabella Swan." Saying her last name was difficult, but we had yet to discuss our marriage; she hadn't acknowledged it, so I thought it best to assume she preferred that.

My mother looked around me to Bella and said, "Hello, Bella. I'm Esme. It is truly a pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand.

Bella shot me a quick glance before taking my mothers hand. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"Uh, Isabella and I met in Las Vegas. You know the story there." I cleared my throat in an effort to control the tremble that seemed to be there. "It seems that she's, uh, well...she's pregnant."

I barely got the words out before Esme was on her feet and holding Bella in a tight embrace.

"Oh, Bella! How are you feeling, sweetie? Have you been sick? What about names? Have you thought about that? When are you due?" She released her and cupped her cheek with her hand.

My mind raced in search of ways to rein her in. I chanced a glance at Alice. She was grinning from ear to ear and her eyes were tear-filled. Rose seemed amused. I turned my attention back to Bella who seemed to be frozen. I had to do something.

Alice interjected, "Have you been to the doctor? I figured your due date around March 13. March is a great time apparently. It's not too hot then." She proceeded to jump to her feet and join my mother at Bella's feet. They knelt and doted over her, looking at each other as if they were the proud grandparents.

"I can't wait to shop! We should go tomorrow, Bella," Alice said excitedly. My mother was grinning like the Cheshire Cat and nodded enthusiastically. I shot Rose a please fucking help me look, to which she merely smirked.

I gently grasped my mother's arm to urge her back to her seat. She took it as her cue to wrap me in her arms. Alice hugged Bella tightly before returning to her chair beside Rose.

"Oh, baby! I'm so happy for you! You're going to be a Daddy! And I'm going to be a grandmother!" She leaned back and I saw the tears falling from her eyes. I had no fucking idea what to do. I didn't want to hurt her, but Bella and I hadn't really discussed any of this. I did the only thing I knew to do.

"Mom, please. Calm down. Please, just sit down and listen to me."

She complied, but not before shooting me a questioning look and frowning.

"Isabella and I have a lot to talk about. Things are…" I searched for the right words. I looked to Bella.

"Esme, Edward and I haven't decided how we're gonna handle this situation, yet," Bella said evenly.

What? What the hell did that mean? I shot her a confused look.

My mother did not keep her questions to herself. "What do you mean? You haven't decided what exactly?" Oh hell. One look at the expression that crossed Bella's face told me that things were going south.

"I just meant that maybe we shouldn't have told you until we discussed this further," Bella explained.

My mother appeared confused. "Oh, I see. Are you keeping the baby?" The tone of her voice was nearly painful.

"Yes." Bella and I spoke at the same time.

My mother smiled. "Bella, I know that things are, well, they have to be a little confusing right now. This baby wasn't planned any more than the marriage was. I am not under the impression that things will be easy for the two of you. However, if I may offer a small bit of advice?" She waited for Bella to speak.

"You're right. None of this was planned. I need time to process it, as I'm sure Edward does. I mean, we're virtually strangers. I want you to know, though, I'm not that girl who will push you out of this baby's life. I think you have a right to know your grandchild." Esme beamed. "But," Bella continued firmly, "I am also not that girl who is okay with you," she turned to Alice, "or you, for that matter, going overboard with this. Please, just give us," she motioned between herself and I," some time to figure out what we're gonna do. There's a lot to talk about." The last sentence was said with her eyes on me.

I wanted to fucking hug her. Why the hell did I think I could handle this better than she could?

"I completely understand, Bella," Esme said. "And you're right. You and Edward do have a lot to talk about. I just think you should give what the two of you have a serious consideration. I have seen the effect you have had on my son. It's like nothing I've ever seen before." I groaned and opened my mouth to stop her. She raised her hand to stop me and continued, "Now, Alice, Rose, and I have a dinner reservation." She turned to Alice and Rose. "Are you all ready?" The three of them stood. I shot an apologetic glance to Bella, but she never saw it. She was staring at her hands, and covered in a scarlet flush.

"Edward, if you want to walk with Esme, I'd like a minute with Bella," Rosalie said.

It made me uneasy as hell, but I stood and walked my mother to the front door to wait for them.

I was trying to eavesdrop, but Esme interrupted. "Oh Edward, she's perfect for you! I just love her."

"Mom," I warned. "Don't get excited about this. We haven't decided anything. I am supposed to meet with Newton tomorrow to sign the annulment papers."

"Edward Anthony Cullen. Don't you dare sign those papers. You give this some time. She is wonderful. Did you see the way she handled me? She was firm, but sweet. I really like her. She has already affected you in ways I never thought possible. And now, a baby? That's just wonderful. When did she go to the doctor? I know I'm not supposed to go overboard, but I don't see what it would hurt to pick up a few things."

I took a deep breath. Good God. "Mom, really. She was serious about you not going overboard. Don't push it. The due date is March 13. I took her to the doctor today."

I don't think I had ever seen a happier expression cover Esme's face. "You went to the doctor with her? What did they do?"

"Shhh." I didn't want Bella to hear me telling her about it. It still felt like it was Bella's information to share. I wasn't sure what the boundaries were yet. "They did exam stuff, I guess. I only went back with her for the ultrasound."

"They did an ultrasound? Oh, Edward, did you see the baby? Did they give you pictures?"

"Please calm down. Yes, we saw it. There really wasn't much to see. Just a small white spot, which was apparently the heart. Bella has the pictures. Please don't ask her to see them. Not yet," I pleaded.

I no more got the words out of my mouth before Alice came into view. "Esme, are you ready to go?"

"Whenever you are," my mother called to her. She offered me a smile, which confirmed that she would grant my request.

Rosalie and Bella soon followed. I suddenly remembered that I had meant to ask my mother where she was staying tonight. I would need to get a hotel room.

"Uh, Mom. Can I talk to you for one more second, please?" I asked.

"Sure, Edward."

The two of us stepped into the kitchen.

"What is it, honey?" she asked with a concerned look.

"Where are you staying tonight?" I bit at my fingernail.

She smiled knowingly and replied, "I'm staying at Woodmark. Rosalie, Alice, and I have a spa day planned tomorrow. I meant to ask you. Would you mind if I invited Bella along?"

"Oh, okay. I'll just get a room somewhere else. And I'm not sure if Isabella would be comfortable with that. I'll mention it to her and text you later."

She nodded, hugged me warmly, and added, "Just be yourself, baby. Remember how you were raised, and stay true to that."

I rolled my eyes at her, which earned me a firm smack on the ass. "Don't be smart, Edward. You need to tread lightly here. Watch your attitude."

"Yeah, I will," I said and frowned as I rubbed the spot where she smacked me.

I followed her back to the front door where Rosalie, Alice, and Bella stood.

They said their goodbyes and Bella and I were left alone.

We stood silent for a few minutes before Bella sighed and said, "Thank God that's over."

I laughed quietly and nodded. "You were great with her. You did much better than I did."

"Yeah, well, I have some experience with a mother just like her." She turned to walk back through the house. I followed.

I was suddenly curious as to whether she had told her family. "Have you told your parents?"

She replied, "No. No one knows except Rose, Alice, you, and your mother. I suppose I'll tell them soon. My mom lives in Florida, and my dad in Forks. Divorced." I noticed how she absentmindedly fingered the bracelet on her tiny wrist. "I had planned to tell my dad today."

"How do you think they'll react?"

"They'll be shocked. My dad will probably be pissed." She looked up at me, and smiled at the fearful expression that crossed my face. "This isn't something they would ever expect of me." She yawned and stretched after the statement.

I checked my watch and noticed it was a little after seven. "Um, if you're tired I can go. I mean, we can talk later." It felt odd to be alone with her in her home. I wasn't sure how to proceed and wanted to offer her the opportunity to ask me to leave without feeling like she was being rude. As uncomfortable as things were at that moment, I knew as soon as we started talking, the feeling would subside. I secretly hoped she would give us the opportunity to reach that point.

"Oh, are you tired? I forgot you're from a completely different time zone."

I smiled a crooked grin and said, "No, I'm not tired."

She focused on the smile I offered before returning it. "We could talk?" It was much more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah, that'd probably be good," I said as I scanned the living room trying to decide on the best place to sit. My mind worked quickly making a mental list of the pro's and con's of each possibility. If I sat on the couch, I could potentially be close to her, which was dangerous and calming at the same time. If I sat on the couch and she chose a chair, would I be offended? If I chose the chair, would she be relieved?

"Edward? Are you okay?" Bella asked as she eyed me curiously from her spot on the couch.

Fuck. I suddenly felt very self-conscious. "Yeah. I was just thinking." I walked to the chair, figuring it would make it easier to talk to her.

"Are you thirsty, or hungry? I could throw something together."

"I'm fine." I glanced nervously to the floor. This shit had to get better. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

"So, we should talk," she started and the nervousness in her voice was easily detectable.

Something had to make this easier. "Listen, Isabella," I started.

"Why do you do that?" I looked at her in confusion. "Why do you insist on calling me Isabella when you know I hate it? Do you do it just to piss me off?"

She was getting angry and that's not at all how I wanted this night to go. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed. I did not want to explain my reasoning behind it to her. "I'm sorry. I'll try to stop. It's just easier for me that way."

Her brow furrowed. "What are you talking about? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Please," my eyes begged her to drop it, "Just...I'll stop okay?" I would just have to rearrange and avoid using her name at all when speaking to her. That shouldn't be too difficult.

"Edward, there's really no point in us discussing things at all if you're just gonna shut down and start hiding things. You did that with the mirror memory, and all it led to was us not speaking and my phone getting shattered."

What? What did her phone have to do with the mirror memory? I decided to ask. "I'm sorry, what does the mirror have to do with your phone?"

She looked slightly embarrassed, as if it had slipped out accidentally. Suddenly, it seemed as if a light bulb went off in her head. "You tell me why you refuse to call me Bella and I'll tell you." Her eyebrows cocked, and she waited for my response.

I thought it through carefully. Could I be completely honest with her? About everything? "Fine. I will be completely honest with you, but you have to do the same. About everything. We will talk about everything. No hiding, no lying, and no backing out if it gets tough. Deal?"

She pursed her lips and darted her eyes away from me. After a couple of seconds her eyes met mine. "Deal. I need something to drink though. Do you want a beer?"

"You're not drinking beer, are you?" I asked in disbelief.

She shook her head and laughed. "No, Edward. I'm gonna have water. I just thought you might prefer something else."

"Oh, of course. Yeah, a beer would be good." She turned to walk away. "Sorry," I mumbled.

She returned with a bottle of water, a beer, and what looked like a jar of peanut butter. She passed the beer to me, and I looked questionably at the jar in her hands.

She sat on the floor and leaned against the couch, twisted the lid, and jabbed the spoon that I hadn't even seen into it. After the spoon was licked clean, which was sexy as fuck, she met my eyes and noticed the question covering my features.

"Oh, sorry. It's Nutella. Craving, I guess. I would offer you some, but I licked the rim of the jar earlier in front of Rose and Ali. They would tell you later; I'm sure it would gross you out," she said nonchalantly as she dipped the spoon again.

I laughed at her and muttered, "That is pretty gross."

"Hey don't knock it till you try it! This is seriously good shit. I hear there are cupcakes with this in the center." Her rambling stopped and she blushed. "Sorry, like I said, craving."

I laughed under my breath and shook my head.

"So, tell me why you call me Isabella." Apparently the Nutella afforded her some kind of new strength. She just jumped right in to it.

"Before I tell you, I have to ask one more time. Are you sure?" _Please say no. Please say no._

She looked confused again, thought it over, and nodded in affirmation.

I took a deep breath, leaned back into the chair, and stared at the ceiling. After channeling my nerve, I sat up, and looked into her eyes over the bottle I had tipped to my lips. I started carefully. "When I think of you, the memories, the dreams, Vegas, and in all that stuff, you are Bella. I have to be able to separate those memories from the person sitting in front of me now. It's not only you, to whom I address you as only Isabella. Anytime I speak your name at all, regardless of the circumstances, it's Isabella. For me, you have to be two different people."

She pursed her lips and thought carefully. She started to speak, then stopped and thought some more. "Why?" Confusion covered her face.

"Honestly?" I asked before giving her what I was sure she didn't want to hear.

"Yes, that was the agreement."

"Bella from my memories, Bella from my dreams, Bella in Vegas," I searched carefully for the word, "affected me. Something happened that has never happened to me before. I don't do this. I don't dream, about anyone, ever. Every fucking time my eyes close now, I dream of you. That has never happened to me before. Ever. I don't trust myself to be around Bella. Isabella, on the other hand, I can keep at a safe distance. I can talk to her, and bear to be around her. The woman who I shared the single-most passionate night of my life with was Bella. Isabella is merely the mistake on the marriage certificate." I regretted the words before they even left my mouth.

She stared at me. I tried to discern her expression. She didn't necessarily seem angry or hurt, but she didn't seem exactly thrilled with my admission, either. I search for confusion, but couldn't find any. I watched carefully as she closed her eyes and tilted her head up. What the hell was she thinking? I wished she would say something. A single tear slid down her cheek. I acted instinctively.

"Oh, shit. I didn't mean to upset you. Are you okay?" I said as I sat the bottle down and went to her side on the floor.

She dropped her head and swiped roughly at her cheek. "Yeah. I'm fine." Her voice still didn't seem to hold any anger.

"Why are you crying?" I asked softly.

"I'm okay," she said in a whisper.

"Honesty. Remember? We made a deal. Why are you crying?" I pushed.

She huffed a little, and I heard her mumble something that sounded like "stupid deal, " and she looked at me. She took a moment to collect herself, and then, spoke. "That. What you just said made me happy. I don't do this, either. I don't cry over a guy telling me I was essentially a huge mistake."

"That's not what I meant," I interrupted. She held her hand up to stop me.

"Yes, it was, because it was. It was a huge mistake," I tried to interrupt her again, but she stopped me, "Please, let me finish." I nodded and allowed her to speak uninterrupted. "Maybe it's because I'm pregnant, or maybe it's because this," she motioned between herself and I, "is more than I've ever felt with anyone in my life. Ever. The dreams and memories are the sweetest torture I have ever experienced." She stopped to evaluate my reaction. I nodded. I knew exactly what she was talking about. I cursed them and welcomed them at the same time. "Even sitting here with you now, hell even when you were across the room, I feel it. That buzz, that sting of electric sensation that pulses between us. I have never..." she trailed and shook her head. She swallowed thickly and finished her explanation. "To hear you say that you have the same feelings, I guess would be the right word, makes me fell a lot less crazy and happy: really, really happy. It allows me to entertain the possibility that this baby, our baby, was conceived under circumstances that amounted to something more than a night of drunken, debauched sex. I like knowing that." She looked away from me.

I tucked my finger under her chin and turned her face to mine . "It wasn't just sex, Isa... It wasn't just sex."

"What are we gonna do?" she whispered. Her eyes were rimmed with tears. As clueless as I sometimes was, I could tell her emotion was overflowing.

My eyes moved from her eyes to her lips as they moved. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I don't know," I said as I moved the pad of my thumb over her lip, forcing her to release it. I looked back to her eyes. They were melting with desire. I knew she wanted me to kiss her as badly as I wanted to kiss her. If I had doubted that she did, her pink tongue darting out to moisten them would have confirmed it.

"We have to figure this out," she whispered. Her breath was sweet and warm on my face.

"I know. I just..." I trailed and moved my lips closer to her.

We were mere inches from the point of no return. I didn't want to take advantage of her. I didn't want to ruin what we had going. Whatever it was.

Bella inched even closer. Her nose grazed mine, and I could feel her lip brush against mine lightly. She closed her eyes and moved back, doing little to resolve the dangerously close proximity of our lips. My hand moved to caress her hair. Our breathing was synchronized in bouts of labored inhales and exhales. My resolve of this being a bad idea was fading quickly.

"I can't," I breathed, "I can't resist you like this."

Her eyes flickered to mine and fell shut again. She closed the gap.

The kiss started slow and sweet. Neither of us offering to force more: her lips were so fucking soft and plump. They fit between mine perfectly. She tasted like cocoa and hazelnut and it was the sweetest fucking thing I had ever tasted. My cock twitched against my jeans, and I mentally forced myself to remain in control. I would not fuck this up.

She hummed against my lips and I moaned. My free hand moved to cup her face, and my thumb stroked her cheek gently. One of her hands fell to my thigh, while the other gently grazed my side, she finally broke the kiss and rested her forehead against mine. Her eyes remained closed as she whispered, "We need to talk. Just talk."

I moved the hand that was in her hair to her back and lightly rubbed there before moving it to rest on the back of the couch behind her. My other hand fell from her face, to her hand that was on my thigh. I held it and offered a comforting squeeze. "Yeah, you're right." I begrudgingly released her hand and pulled away.

She straightened her body and reached for her water. I took the opportunity to drain the last of my beer.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be sorry." _Please don't fucking be sorry._

She nodded carefully and leaned back against the couch. I sat the empty bottle down, stretched my legs out, and leaned back beside her.

I glanced at my watch. "Are you tired?" I asked in concern.

"No," she said quietly. "Did you remember?" She rolled her head to face me.

"Remember what?" I asked, turning my head to meet her gaze. _God, she's beautiful._

"The mirror memory. Not using protection."

_Oh. Shit_. "I wasn't sure if it was real, especially after you didn't remember." I shrugged.

The corners of her mouth lifted slightly.

"Your phone?" I asked remembering her mention of it earlier.

She didn't even hesitate before saying, "I got pissed because I thought you remembered, and didn't tell me, so I threw it against the wall and shattered it. I nearly put Alice's eye out in the process. It's a fault of mine. I hold shit in, get frustrated, and throw child-like tantrums. It's on my list of things to work on." I couldn't contain the smile that crossed my face at her admission, not to mention her use of lists.

"Apparently, I have control issues. I only recently discovered this. My mother pointed it out to me in a list. Lists are my thing. It seems that lists are one of the tools I use to enable my controlling behavior. I will probably make a list of possible solutions." I offered a smile.

She reciprocated. "I apologize, a lot, for things that probably aren't even my fault.".

"I listen to gangster rap when I run."

She laughed. "I lick jars of food, just so no one else will touch them."

I scrunched my nose, "That's nasty." We laughed together. "I had a really good time today. Thank you for letting me go with you."

"I had a really good time, too. This is your baby, too."

I smiled at the thought. "Are you scared?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Terrified."

"How do you think this will work? I mean, with the baby?" Bella asked.

I took a deep breath and cleared my throat. "I don't know. I would like to be able to go through this with you. I want to be there with you for the doctor's appointments, and everything else, if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's okay with me, but how? I mean, you live on the other side of the country."

I inhaled and thought through her question. "Yeah, I know. I can be here though. My family has a jet, and I can work things out with Jasper and Emmett at the bar, so that I can come when you need me. I'll probably look into hiring someone qualified to handle things if it happens that the three of us are all away at the same time. Please don't worry about that. I'll take care of it, so that I can be available when you need me."

"Edward, listen. I don't want you to view me as weak. I can take care of myself. I would really like for you to be here, as much as you can for things like that, but if you can't...that's okay."

"I don't view you as weak at all. I want to do these things. And if there's anything you need, you'll let me know?"

"Probably not," she whispered.

I rolled my eyes at her, "That's silly. You should let me know. I want to do this with you. Not for you, not because I think you can't do it alone: with you. That includes covering expenses for the baby and you."

She nodded, but I knew she would never ask me for anything. I would have to find a way around that. "Do you work tomorrow?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I probably need to go in to work at some point."

"My mother is having a spa day with Rosalie and Alice in the morning. She asked me if I thought you would join them if she asked you."

"That's nice, but I didn't work today, so I need to go into the office tomorrow. I've got several projects that are due soon."

"What kind of work do you do?" I asked, realizing I had no idea.

"I'm the administrative assistant to the senior vice president of an advertising company here in Seattle."

"Really? Isn't that stressful?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do most of his work for him. He gets the credit. The money is really good, and all in all I really enjoy it. What's the name of your bar?"

"Sinners," I said, before offering an explanation. "Jasper, Emmett, and I thought it was appropriate. At the time, anyway."

She smiled. "It's a very fitting name."

"Yeah, I guess. Our lifestyle is sometimes a walking advertisement." I thought that through for a moment, and realized she might not think that someone with that particular life would be a good addition to her life, or the best father to our child. It dawned on me how badly I wanted to be a part of their lives, and I didn't want her to doubt me, so I added, "Although, it does seem that Jasper and Emmett have been tamed." I hoped she would correlate their change to my ability to do the same.

"What about you?" she asked under her breath, without making eye contact.

"What do you mean? Are you asking if I can change, or if I already have?"

She looked surprised that I would speak those words. She probably thought I was one of those men who spent his nights in a bar, getting wasted, and hooking up with random women, and marrying them. Fuck! Why wouldn't she think that? She interrupted my mental evaluation of her impression of me with her answer to my question.

"I don't know, both maybe." She looked up to meet my eyes, and her lip was once again pulled in between her teeth. That combined with the embarrassed blush was cute as fuck.

I ran my hands through my hair. To her, it probably appeared to be a nervous habit. In reality, I was doing everything in my power to keep my hands off of her.

"I don't know. Things have been kinda fucked up for me since Vegas. I really can't think about anything except that night, and now…" I motioned to the life growing inside her, "I'm not sure how I'll function at all. I would like the opportunity to try."

She looked away from me. She seemed to be thinking that through. I felt like I needed to say something, but instead my fingers reached out to touch the chocolate silk that was splayed on the couch where her head lay. She raised her head from the couch and I took the opportunity to chance touching the back of her neck, which caused her to stiffen momentarily before relaxing into my touch. After adjusting to the sparks that were flowing through my bloodstream from the contact, I spoke. "Listen, I know that this situation is all fucked up, but I am willing to try."

She leaned into me and I moved my hand to hold her head against me. "So, we're in this together?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yeah," I said as I allowed my nose and lips to graze the top of her head. I placed a small kiss there.

"What about the annulment?" she inquired, as she turned her head to face me.

I looked into her eyes and realized I wasn't ready to proceed with it. I needed more time. "I think we should hold off. I'm not sure if either of us are willing to risk perjury. This," I touched her stomach for the first time, "changes everything."

She winced slightly at my words, and I wondered what I had said. She moved from my touch and said, "I don't want to stay married just because of this." Her eyes darted to her stomach.

I took a deep breath and clarified my previous statement. "That's not what I meant. I just meant that…" I paused and gathered my thoughts. Finally settling on what I thought was the right thing to say, I continued, "I had a really good time today. It was the most stressful day of my life, but being with you, made it easy." I offered a smile. "I don't just want to do this," I nodded to the baby inside of her, and reached to touch it again. She didn't pull away, for which I was relieved, "I want to try to do this." I motioned between the two of us.

A worried expression crossed her face. "I don't know, Edward. I mean, are we even capable of doing that. Long distance things are hard for people who actually know one another. We don't, I mean, I don't think…" She paused, and I took the opportunity to interrupt.

"I think the distance could be good. I have a very hard time controlling myself when I'm around you. The intensity fogs my head, and I can't think clearly. If we could just talk, and get to know one another, maybe this could work. I'm willing to try if you are." I said a silent prayer that she wouldn't push me away.

"Maybe that fog is clouding your judgment now. Maybe it's the intensity causing you to say these things."

I just shook my head no as I stared into her eyes. "If you don't want to try, I understand." I saw the fright in her eyes, and wanted to afford her the opportunity to tell me no.

Her head dropped and she sighed, "I'm just scared."

I pulled her back against my chest and whispered into her hair, "Me, too. We can just play it by ear, and see what happens?" My heart leapt when she nodded in affirmation. "Okay, good." I once again pressed my lips against her hair. Her hands gripped my forearm that was wrapped around her. She rubbed along it, before pressing her lips to it and placing a small kiss.

"Thank you," she muttered more to herself than anyone.

We sat like that for a few moments. I was fucking reveling in the feel of her against me; she felt so fucking good. This was where she belonged: in my arms. I noticed the clock on the wall. "It's getting late. You have to work tomorrow. I should go."

What sounded like a small groan escaped her lips. "Yeah," she mumbled as she pulled herself away from my embrace.

I stood as she did and stretched my arms above my head. I smirked as I watched her eyes take in the sliver of my skin that was revealed with the action. She quickly darted her eyes to meet mine. "What time is it? I'm surprised Rose and Alice aren't back," she asked.

I checked the time and answered, "It's ten forty-five."

We stood quietly for a few moments before I made a move to the door. It was painful to know that I was gonna have to walk through that door and leave her standing there. It was much more painful to think about getting on a plane and flying across the country. I only held faith that she would give us a shot.

"When are you flying back?" Bella asked.

"Uh, tomorrow I guess. I don't know what Jasper's and Emmett's plans are, and I need to get back to the bar, anyway. Can I take you to lunch before I leave?" I questioned.

A look of happiness crossed her face before she corrected it, and answered, "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Me, too. Come here." I reached and pulled her against my chest. Her arms wrapped around my waist as her head rested against my racing heart. She fit perfectly.

"Is it crazy that I don't want you to go?" The words left her mouth, and my heart began to lose control.

"I hope not, otherwise we should both be committed. I don't want to go."

"This is gonna be so hard: saying goodbye all the time." Her voice was filled with pain.

"I know." I didn't have the words to sugar-coat it. It would be hard, possibly harder than either of us had ever had to endure.

She clung to me for a few more minutes. I took the opportunity to breath in as much of her as I could. Judging from her deep breaths, she was doing the same thing. We seemed to have collected enough to sustain us, and we pulled away at the same time. My hands slid down her arms, and grasped her hands.

With a small squeeze, I said, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Her eyes were filled with hope as she replied, "Yeah, okay."

Before I realized I had done it, I pulled her back to me and crashed my lips to hers. We stumbled slightly, as the kiss became frantic. Her hands pulled at my shirt, as if she were trying to get closer to me. Our tongues mingled, which caused a wave of explosive energy to run through my body. Without even thinking, I walked her backward, and pressed her against the opposing wall. Her tiny hand went into my hair, as mine roamed her body. One settled, tangled in her hair and pulled her face to mine, as the other reached to the backside of her thigh and pulled it up on my hip. My rock-hard erection pressed against her.

Our chests heaved against one another as we broke the kiss. I couldn't fucking stop. I pressed my forehead to hers, opened my eyes and looked for any sign that she wanted me to get the fuck away from her. She was so fucking beautiful. Her eyes were still closed, she was breathing heavily, and there was a heated flush covering her skin. _This can't fucking happen. Not yet. Not like this._

I squeezed her thigh, which coaxed her eyes open, and slowly allowed her leg to lower. I released the tight grip I had on her hair, and planted my hand on the wall beside her head. She appeared as disappointed as I felt.

"I really need to go," I whispered, and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Her hand slid from my hair and traveled down my chest. She gripped a handful of my shirt in each hand at my sides. "I know." She looked down.

I placed my finger under her chin and nudged it so that her eyes met mine again. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

She leaned up and placed a kiss at the corner of my mouth. "Yeah. I'll text you when I see what time I'll be able to take lunch."

She released my shirt, and I stepped back from her. We walked toward the dreaded end to our day together. I reached for the door, and was surprised when the knob turned before I made contact. The door opened, and in came Rosalie, followed by Alice. I noticed my mother's car pulling from the driveway.

"Hey, Edward. Bella," Rosalie greeted.

"Hey," I said with a nod.

She and Alice stared momentarily at Bella and me before a smirk crossed Rose's face and she said, "Come on, Al. Let's give them some privacy. It looks like they were in the middle of something."

I ran my hand through my hair, and Bella tugged at her shirt, obviously noticing the way Rose eyed us.

After they were out of sight, we both exhaled a heavy sigh of relief.

"I'm gonna go, and let you get some rest," I said as I stepped to the door.

"Okay. Good night, Edward."

I swallowed deeply, made the decision, and turned to face her. "Good night, Bella."

***

End note: Anyone up for a lemon next chap? Review, Review, Review!!


	17. 17 I Want This

Hello my lovies! Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! My apologies on the wait for this chapter. I know, I know it seems every chapter starts this way. I'm trying to do better, but things get hectic. I'm sure it'll get worse as Christmas nears.

So, this chapter is COMPLETELY dedicated to l'Renbutterfly. Her birthday is December 9th (same as mine). She has been loyal to this story like you wouldn't believe. She cracks me up with her reviews and her pleading for the next chapter. Camille- this one's yours, babe. You'll also notice the secratary's name in this chapter. All for you! Thank you!

My beta's rock. Kristi and Dorothy's ruby slippers. They make is pretty. I owe them more than I could ever pay! Dorothy's ruby slippers has a one shot in the Femme Noir challenge. Here's the link .net/u/2043851/Les_Femmes_Noires. Her story is "The Girl from Uncle." It's so good. Help me pay my debt to her and go vote. Thanks!

disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. I own whats left.

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 17 I Want This

BPOV

_"Good night, Bella."_

I couldn't believe he had given in and referred to me by the version I preferred. I stood for a moment and digested the night's events'. I knew it would only be seconds before Rose, and particularly Alice, bombarded me.

I leaned against the door and began thinking about the day we had. It was freakishly comfortable and possibly even fun. My brow furrowed and the corners of my lips drew upward at the thought. Edward had been...nice? My mind had a hard time wrapping itself around that idea, but he didn't seem to be the Edward Cullen from the morning after our wedding. I felt very much like the same girl, minus the baby within, of course. Just as I had been in Vegas, I was a wreck: crying, screaming, and pushing. I wasn't sure why he just didn't walk away. When I pushed, he stood firm, never wavering from his decision to do this with me.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted. "Hey, Bella. How'd it go with baby daddy?" Rose joked as she and Alice passed by me.

"Very funny, Rose," I deadpanned and followed them to the living room. Rose and Alice each carried a glass of wine, and Rose also had a bottle of water in her hand. She passed it to me and smirked over her wine glass. I flipped her off.

"So, how'd it go?" Alice asked excitedly.

"It was fine."

"Fine?" Alice was not going to accept short answers.

I picked at a strand of my hair nervously. I wasn't sure why I was dreading answering their questions. They were my best friends; I trusted them implicitly. Something about the day just seemed private.

"Yes, Alice. It was fine," I stated plainly.

"Aw, come on, Bella!" she whined. "You have to give us more than that. What did you guys do?" Her eyebrows rose suggestively.

I scoffed at her presumption. "Alice, really?"

She smiled. "If you don't want me to assume, you should just tell us already!"

"Fine, Alice. We argued, went to a doctor's appointment, ate a late lunch, came back here, talked to you guys, and then talked some more." I intentionally left out the kissing part. "How was his mom?" I asked, allowing the curiosity to get the best of me.

"I can't believe you failed to mention you were going to the doctor. One of us would've gone with you." Rose smiled at me and darted her eyes in the direction of Alice. "And letting Edward go? That's huge for you Bella. I can hardly believe you did it."

"Uh, yeah. I mean, it's his baby, too. I thought he should...if he wanted to go."

"He apparently wanted to?" Alice asked, the hold she had on her excitement was slipping quickly.

"Yeah. He wanted to." A small smile lifted the corners of my mouth.

"That's great, Bells. So, you are...what exactly are you?" Alice inquired.

I exhaled and lowered my head. "I don't know. Oddly, it was a good day. After the arguing, we got along really well."

Alice shot me a knowing glance. I didn't have to explain to either of them why we were arguing. They knew me too well for that to be required.

"I just never expected him to take it so well," I offered in defense of what they already knew had taken place. "He says he wants to do this, and I believe him." Speaking the words aloud scared me. I wasn't sure I should trust him, and worried that his effect on me was hazing my judgment. I felt the vibrations coming from Alice, and chanced a glance at her.

"Bella, I'm so glad it went well. You guys are going to be so very happy. Is he excited about the baby?"

I made an effort to reel her in. "Al, we are not by any means together. We are just gonna see how it goes. We'll see. Don't you dare start making comments about him and me, especially in front of him, or to Jasper." I needed to take this slow. I wasn't sure where we stood, and I didn't want her to say anything that would imply I had told her otherwise. She nodded. I thought a moment longer on what his thoughts of the baby were. He hadn't really said much except that the baby changed things. I finally offered an answer to her question, "Um, I don't really know what he thinks about the baby. He seemed happy when we were having the ultrasound."

"I'm sure he's thrilled," Alice said sweetly.

Rose had remained relatively quiet during all of the conversations today. I looked to her. I needed her more than ever. Where Alice was the voice of fantasy, Rose was the voice of reason. After the night I'd had, I needed some reason.

"What did the doctor say?" Rose asked, winking at me afterward. I knew that meant we would talk privately later. Rose's no-nonsense take on things often tempered Alice's Disney-like perception. Alice believed in happily ever after. Rose and I both knew that wasn't always the case. Rose kept me grounded.

"Oh, I have pictures." I stood to retrieve the ultrasound pictures from my purse.

I carried them back and handed them each a couple of them to look at. The ultrasound tech had been kind enough to print on each picture where the heart was. I looked over their shoulders and felt the overwhelming love fill my heart. For something so small, it sure had an effect on me.

"How far along are you? When is your due date?" Alice asked as she rubbed her finger lovingly along the picture.

"Just 5 1/2 weeks. I'm due March 13. I can't believe you knew the date." I eyed her curiously. "How did you know that?"

"I found a website." She shrugged as if it was quite obvious.

She was such an odd little thing. I turned back to the pictures and continued, "You can't really see anything except the heart at this point. I was really surprised they did an ultrasound. It was a good day, though. The baby seems to be doing fine."

"That's great, Bella," Rose said with a genuine smile.

"When are you seeing Edward again?" Alice asked.

"Actually, we're gonna have lunch tomorrow."

She looked over her shoulder, passed me the ultrasound pictures, and smiled brightly.

"You never told me what Esme said about it." I needed the details. It was nagging at me to know what she thought, and I also thought Alice would leak any plans they had made concerning the baby and me: plans that needed to be nipped immediately.

"She's so excited, Bella," Alice started. I looked to Rose, who was covered with amusement.

"She is quite ecstatic. It's a little scary," Rose added with a grin.

"Oh, God."

"It's fine, B. I told her you wouldn't want her to make a big fuss over things. I figured it would be better for her to hear it from me. You have very little tact when it comes to voicing your concerns about things like that. You know, people wanting to help you." Rose raised her eyebrows as she said it. I knew she was referencing the argument with Edward.

I rolled my eyes and tossed a pillow at her before saying, "I'm exhausted. I think I'm gonna take a bath and turn in."

"You working tomorrow?" Rosalie asked as I stood and stretched.

"Yeah. I'm sure I'm behind. Lots to do." I made my way to my bathroom and started a warm bath.

I walked out to my bedroom, grabbed my phone and the pregnancy book Alice had purchased, and made my way back to the bathroom. I undressed and sunk into the warm water, and laid my phone on the vanity.

I opened the book and scanned through it. It seemed to be broken up by the week. I skipped to the fifth week and lightly touched the illustration. It looked very much like my ultrasound picture. I read about how my body was changing, how the baby was changing, mood swings, and morning sickness. I flipped, curiously, through the rest of the chapters. It was all pretty mild until I reached the delivery chapter. One picture of a stretched out vagina, I winced, and tossed it to the floor. That was way more than I was capable of wrapping my head around. I sunk back into the soothing water and closed my eyes, allowing the events of the day to consume me. I was just processing the heated kiss when I heard a tap on the door.

"Come in." I knew it was Rose coming to talk. The three of us were far from modest around each other, and bathroom pow wows were not unheard of for us.

"Hey. You okay?" she said as she sat on the stool in front of the mirror. She grabbed my tweezers and started plucking at her eyebrows.

"Yeah. I'm okay."

"The pixie is on the phone with Jasper, so you can be honest now. Freaked out?" she asked.

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, really freaked out."

"I figured as much. What happened?"

"We talked. A lot of honesty, and for the first time in my life, I found myself not wanting to run. It was…different."

She hummed and then cursed under her breath as she plucked in a tender spot. "Honesty is good, Bells. That's definitely a start. Do you think he was honest with you?"

I shrugged. "I think so. He said he wants to try."

Her eyebrows rose and she looked at me. "Do you believe him?"

"Yeah, I mean…I don't know. He seemed to mean it. Of course, he could just be trying to cover his ass." I thought that through for a moment. "You know…Yeah. I believe him. Something in my gut just tells me that he's telling the truth. I don't know if he'll be able to do this or not, but I believe he wants to try."

"Good. Bella, I watched him very carefully tonight. The way he looks at you is…I just think he cares. He is obviously aware that there's more to whatever it is between you than just a random hook-up, and I really don't think it's because you're pregnant." She smiled. "I think he does want to try. It's gonna be hard, though, the distance and all. You okay with that?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to just let things happen. Just see what happens. He kissed me." I couldn't stop the smile that covered my face.

Rose smirked. "Yeah, I know."

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"Bella, I know you better than anyone. The flush that was covering your face, and the swollen, red lips. It wasn't just a peck, huh?"

I blushed. "No, definitely not just a peck. He called me Bella, too."

Rose laughed and turned on the stool to face me. "I knew that Isabella shit would fade. Just his way of keeping it separated. It's good that he's letting that go. He's letting his guard down. You seem to be doing the same."

I shook my head at her. She always amazed me, and I often wondered if she had the apartment bugged. "Yeah, I don't know if it's smart, but something about him makes me want to trust him. It could just be the pregnancy hormones. Who knows?"

"Well, here's my advice. Let your guard down, but go slow. Not that you're really gonna have much of a choice. He will be on the other side of the country. Get to know him. I think he has good intentions, and from what Emmett says, he's not a bad guy." She stood, glanced at herself once more in the mirror, said good night, and walked out of the room.

I thought about what she had said, and then rolled my eyes at her advice. I had a feeling Emmett was making her soft. She always offered something empowering, and 'go slow, but let your guard down' was not what I expected.

My phone chirped, pulling me from my thoughts. I reached for it and opened the message.

**Hey. Are you up? -E**

It was Edward. My heart leapt. I replied carefully.

**Yes. What's up? -B**

**Nothing. Hotels aren't much fun...-E**

I laughed.

**I suppose they're not. Unless your wasted and hooking up...-B**

He replied immediately, and I knew he had taken the bait.

**I would ask you to join me for a drink and attempt to seduce you, but I don't suppose drinking would be a good thing. Considering.-E**

**Yes, considering the last time I had a drink with you, we ended up hooking up in a hotel room and now I'm pregnant!-B**

**I hope you know I was joking...-E**

**I do. I was joking too. Would you really try to seduce me? -B**

**Fuck yeah. -E**

**Haha. I'm reconsidering lunch.-B**

**That's not funny, Bella. I am really looking forward to that. I promise to be on my best behavior.-E**

He was going to stick with using Bella and it made me want to do cartwheels.

**I'm sure. That kind of seems impossible for us.-B**

**It's the most ridiculous thing. I feel so drawn to you. I just want to touch you all the time.-E**

**Oh really?-B**

**That's not what I meant. Well, maybe it is...-E**

**Funny. I know what you mean though. I have pregnancy hormones to blame. What's your excuse?-B**

**You.-E**

My face flushed at the word. He quickly sent another text.

**You cause that reaction in me. No one else ever has.-E**

I sat up in the bathtub and debated how to reply. Should I tell him I feel the same? Should I tell him to back off or just slow down? My irrationality was slowly dissolving now that I was out of his presence, but I still knew what I wanted.

My fingers tapped quickly, knowing that I would change my mind if I hesitated one more second.

**I know. Me too.-B**

I pulled the plug from the bath and stepped out, wrapped in a fluffy towel and walked to my room.

My phone alerted me to the message as I scoured through the dresser drawers for pajamas. I made a mental note to do laundry, then checked the message.

**What are we gonna do, Bella?-E**

My heart dropped. He was really struggling with the entire situation. I felt like I needed to put him at ease, but had no idea how. I replied honestly.

**I don't know. I guess we'll play it by ear.-B**

**That poses a problem for me. I'm a planner. I need to be able to make a list or something.-E**

I laughed.

**Where were your planning tendencies last month?-B**

**Oh, yeah. Alcohol tends to counteract my ocd. I don't regret it though. Do you?-E**

Up until this point I had done a decent job of avoiding saying anything directly.

**No, I don't. -B**

**You don't know what a relief it is to know that.-E**

After sliding into my pajamas I curled under the comfort of my bed coverings. A flood of relief overtook my body, and I realized how much better I felt about things. If Edward and I didn't work out, I believed he would be there for our baby. I once again questioned whether he could have ulterior motives in his actions, but I quickly pushed the thoughts aside, deciding that for right now, I needed to believe he was genuine. As if he read my mind, he sent another message.

**Trust me, Bella. I won't let you down.-E**

My heart melted at the words and I had never wanted to believe anything more in my life. I responded honestly.

**I do.-B**

It was a few minutes before he replied.

**Thank you. Get some rest; I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Bella. -E**

I laughed at his use of the semi-colon in text. Who does that? OCD Edward, I presume.

**Good night, Edward. -B**

***

I woke up early the next morning to be sure I had plenty of time to endure the morning sickness, and get ready for work. I spent an extra amount of time getting ready. My lunch with Edward was at the forefront of my mind as I straightened my hair, applied a minimal amount of make-up, and chose my clothes for the day. I dressed in a pair of gray dress pants and a light blue low-cut blouse. I slipped on a pair of heels that Alice had bought for me. I was sure they were ridiculously expensive; I had never worn them, but today was the day. They looked outstanding, and made me feel sexy. I needed that.

I met Alice and Rose in the kitchen, earned a low whistle from Rose, and an approving look from Alice.

"Shut up," I snarked , before either could speak. They ignored the remark.

"Damn, Bella. You look hot!" Rose shot in my direction.

"It's nice to see you finally wearing the Manolo's," Alice said.

I flushed and rolled my eyes.

"Big lunch date?" Rose asked.

"I'm nervous enough, okay? Don't make it worse," I pleaded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You really look great," Rose said apologetically.

I looked to Alice.

"What? I'm not apologizing. I only mentioned the shoes. It's nice to see you wearing them. And if you're out to seduce your husband, they'll work." She smiled jokingly.

"I'm not trying to seduce him, Alice. I think that already happened. We're just getting along so well, and I want to..." I wasn't sure what I wanted to do.

Rose smirked as she sensed my confusion on the subject. "You look great. Breathe, Bella. It'll be fine."

I smiled at them shyly, knowing I couldn't hide the nervousness or the excitement. I grabbed a bagel that Alice had spread cream cheese on, and gathered my things.

As I told them goodbye, and walked toward the door, Rose called, "Are you not packing up the Nutella?"

I raised my middle finger toward her over my shoulder as I walked out the door.

I was surprised when I got to work to find I wasn't actually behind. My boss was away on a business trip and the things that needed to be done were minimal and quick work. I worked through them and answered the extensive list of emails. I sent Edward a quick text telling him I would be able to take lunch at noon.

**Should I pick you up? -E**

**I can meet you at the restaurant, so you won't have to bring me back. -B**

**I don't mind. I would like to. -E**

I wasn't sure how I felt about him coming to my work. I wasn't that close to my co-workers, so I relented and agreed to let him pick me up. I sent him the address and directions through the labyrinth that is my office building.

At eleven thirty I packed up my things and made my way to the bathroom to freshen up. I reapplied lip gloss and made sure I looked as good as I could.

I went back to my office and waited nervously for him. I was never so happy to have a private office which extended from my boss's office. It provided the kind of cover my nervous self needed. I busied myself with the computer and waited.

At eleven forty-five, a familiar buzz came across my phone. I answered.

"Yes, Camille?" I spoke to the company secretary.

"There's a gentleman here to see you."

"I'll be right out. Thank you."

I pulled the silver compact from my purse and took one last glance at myself. Here we go, I spoke quietly to myself as I extracted myself from my chair and walked out to meet Edward.

Shock and surprise covered my face when I saw the person standing there.

_Jake. What the fuck?_

He registered my expression and smiled brightly. "Hey, Bells."

"Uh, hey Jake. What are you doing here?"

"I had to come for physical therapy this morning. It lasted forever and they don't seem to understand that I don't need it. Anyway, I thought I'd see if you wanted to go to lunch."

He bent to hug me. I returned the hug, and saw the bronze-haired God standing in the doorway. A stunned look crossed his face, but he quickly erased it and smiled carefully. I pulled myself from Jake's tight embrace and looked at him seriously.

"Sorry. I already made plans for lunch." I looked around him nervously and motioned Edward into the room. This was a Band-Aid moment if there ever was one. I pulled my inner courage and faced this head on. "Edward, this is Jake." I watched for his reaction. He glanced to me, and then to Jake. "Jake, Edward."

"Hey." That was the only word to come out of Edward's mouth. I did not want this to ruin our lunch. I needed this damn lunch, and I was prepared to do whatever I needed to so that it went well.

"Hey, Edward." It was now Jake's turn to shoot me a confused look. I nodded in response to his silent question. He then looked back to Edward. "_The_ Edward?" he asked with a wide smile.

I rolled my eyes at him. Edward seemed nervous, so I slid my hand into his. I was rewarded with a surge of missed energy and a small squeeze. His palm was sweaty; clearly he was nervous. "Yes, Jake. We're going to lunch. I'm sorry. Raincheck?"

"Oh, sure. I'll let you get going. You guys have a good lunch." He seemed genuinely apologetic as he turned to leave the office. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do. See ya later," he shot over is shoulder with a toothy grin as he wedged his way into the full elevator.

I waved him off and looked to Edward. His brow was furrowed as he watched Jake leave.

"Uh, you ready?" I asked quietly.

He squeezed my hand and bent to kiss me on the forehead. I couldn't help but notice he never made eye contact. I swear to God, if Jake screwed this up, I would kill him with my bare hands.

We walked quietly to the elevator. He pressed the button. Still, he had yet to utter a word. The doors opened and we stepped inside. I was thankful the elevator was empty; I needed to get him to say something to me. The doors closed and I chanced speaking.

"That was noth..." My words were interrupted by Edward's sudden movement. He turned and pinned me against the mirrored wall of the elevator and crashed his lips to mine. It was needy and urgent, but it was also territorial.

Once I realized what was happening, I wrapped one of my hands into his hair, and the other fisted his shirt. I felt one of his hands snake around my back, pulling me into him. I assumed the other was against the mirror steadying us. He broke the kiss as the elevator beeped, alerting us that it was stopping.

"Fuck," he whispered against my lips.

"Yeah," I breathed in return. That kiss made me realize how quickly things had gone from nothing to everything.

He quickly righted himself and pulled me from the elevator when the doors opened. We slid past a group of suits who were waiting on the elevator, and I couldn't help but think that they knew what we had been doing. I avoided eye contact with them at all costs.

I was starting to get nervous about the pace at which he was pulling me through the office building.

"Edward, slow down." He complied and shot me an apologetic look.

As we made our way out to the street, he finally turned to face me. "I'm sorry. I just..." he trailed and I looked at him questionably. He sighed and changed the direction of his statement. "Do you mind if I choose where we have lunch?"

"Sure. I'm up for anything."

He laughed quietly and gave my hand a squeeze before saying, "That's a dangerous statement, Bella." He led me in the direction of his car.

"Where are you taking me, Edward? I'm a little scared now," I said with a coy smile, as I allowed him to help me into the Escalade.

"Do you trust me?" he said, looking intensely into my eyes.

"In theory, but I'm beginning to question my judgment." He leaned further into the door that he was holding open for me and pulled my lips to his again. My heart pounded and my veins pulsed erratically. The kiss was just enough to distract me from the fact that we were in a very public parking garage. At noon. Either no one was around, or I was too dazzled to notice.

He released me, inhaled deeply, and said, "How about now?"

"Definitely not now," I breathed and pulled his bottom lip between my teeth.

He groaned. "You should choose where we have lunch. My previous idea is a very, very dangerous idea."

It was my turn to cock an eyebrow at him. "What exactly did you have in mind?" I asked curiously.

"I ordered room service at my hotel. I thought it would be a more private setting. You know, for us to talk. I have to fly back tonight, and I just wanted us to be able to talk, uninterrupted, before I left." He stepped back and added, "Now, I think that might be a bad idea. I do have something for you there, though."

I frowned. "Edward, don't start with the throwing money around thing."

He smiled and pressed his finger to my lips. "I really don't think you'll object. It's not a big deal."

"What is it?"

"Wanna go see?" A playful smile lit up his face.

"Yeah." I couldn't resist that smile.

"You sure?"

"Is it bad?"

"Nope. It's very, very good." His crooked smile mesmerized me, and in that moment I would do anything he asked.

"What are we waiting on?"

He grinned triumphantly and shut my door. He walked to the other side of the car, and couldn't hide the smile that was on his face. I had a feeling I was in very big trouble.

The drive to his hotel was short. I blushed furiously when we pulled to the front of the Four Seasons, remembering our last encounter. I shot him a sideways glance as I said, "Do you own stock in Four Seasons?"

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath. "Uh, I didn't really think…I just always stay at this chain…wherever I'm at." His hand went into his hair and he looked to me. "I'm sorry. We can go somewhere else."

I smiled at his nervousness. "No, it's fine. Just ironic. Or planned…." A nervous chuckle left my body.

"No. I didn't plan…." His face dropped.

I reached over and lightly touched his forearm. "I'm kidding. It's really okay. I completely understand how spoiled you are."

He pursed his lips and rolled his eyes. "Don't move," he instructed as he shifted the SUV into park, and stepped out to speak to the valet attendant. I did as he asked and stayed in my seat.

I watched the graceful movements he made: his stride was flawless. His long fingers caught my attention as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet. Even the distance between us couldn't hide his manicured nails. His fingers were only the beginning of his beauty. He wore a simple t-shirt and jeans, and both showcased his body well. Although the shirt wasn't tight fitting, it clung to his body in all the right places. The jeans were dark wash denim, and hung on his hips, as if they had been custom made for him. I knew that was a possibility. I also knew that my fingers were dying to touch the skin just beneath the band of those jeans: the soft skin that ran from one pubic bone to the other. He caught my gaze and winked before walking around the front of the car and opening my door.

"You okay? You look a little flushed," he asked.

"Uh," I stammered. I swallowed the saliva that had pooled in my mouth and smiled up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. And I always blush, so you can stop pointing it out."

He laughed and leaned into my ear. "I know. It's one of my favorite things about you."

Naturally, I blushed again.

It didn't escape me that every woman in the hotel stared at Edward as we walked through the hotel lobby. More than one of them shot me a less than pleasant look. Once we were in the elevator I said, "I just felt like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman."

Edward laughed loudly as we stepped into the elevator. "Don't be silly, Bella. You have far too many clothes on for that."

I nudged him in the ribs as he reached around me and pushed the button for the 10th floor. "Seriously, if looks could kill the cougar working the front desk would have shot me down."

He took a turn to roll his eyes at me, placed his hand on the small of my back, and we rode silently. The doors opened, and I followed him to the room, stepping back to allow him to open the door for me.

I took in the beauty of the overly spacious room as we walked through the door. The first thing that caught my attention was the huge window that overlooked Elliot Bay and Puget Sound. My body reacted as the memory of our last window encounter came to mind. The room was large and contemporary. The modern Asian influence was prominent in the light ashen wood with extraordinary detail. Rich shades of chocolate and terra cotta accented a palate of taupe and pale gold.

Edward tossed his keys and the keycard to the room onto the marble counter and led me to the room service lunch that had been set up on the dining room table.

I walked to the built in fireplace that stood in the middle of the room and lightly touched the magnificent art that was hanging on the backside of it.

He looked at me nervously and said, "You okay?"

He must have noticed my scowl at the pretentiousness of the room. I quickly changed my expression, and considered that this was his lifestyle. However, I did question him ordering food for me. "How did you know what I would want for lunch?" I turned and walked to the chair that he had pulled out for me.

"I called Alice and asked her. I hope that's okay. I read the entire menu and she chose. I just wanted to have it here, so that we wouldn't be bothered by someone running in and out while we were here. That would have defeated the purpose."

I sat at the table, and he took away the silver domes that covered both of our dishes. The delicious smell of chicken fettuccini filled the air around me. I peeked over and noticed Edward had a cheeseburger and fries. I eyed it enviously; it looked so damn good.

It was clear that I had not disguised my envy at all when Edward said, "Wanna trade?"

I grinned up at him and felt my neck and face heat. "Was this my surprise?" I pointed at the fettuccini. "I don't want to trade if it is."

He laughed heartily and said, "No, Bella, that's not it."

"Oh, well, then do you mind? It looks so damn good." I licked my lips, and then considered he might not even like what I had. "Do you even like this?" I prayed he said yes.

He shook his head with another laugh. "Yes, I like that very much." He lifted the dishes and swapped them. I wasted no time biting into the juicy cheeseburger. I made a mental note to give Alice a lesson on my nutritional preferences. Had he called Rose, there would've been no mistake.

I caught Edward's amused gaze as I took the third bite of my burger. I placed the burger on my plate, took a drink of my water, and apologized for being rude.

"You're not being rude," he said with a genuine smile. "I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"It's so good. Next time you want to order for me, call Rosalie."

He nodded. "I don't get the impression that Rosalie trusts me very much, and quite frankly, she scares me a little. I guess I thought it would be easier to sell Alice on the idea of bringing you to my room for lunch."

"Oh, I'm sure you're right about that. I assume Alice was elated?"

"You could say that," he said. "She was excited to help."

"I'm sure she was." It suddenly occurred to me that she might have helped him with whatever surprise he had in mind. "Oh God. What did you do? Did she help with the surprise? Alice does nothing small. I swear Edward, if you did something inappropriate.…" I left the threat to be interpreted by him.

"Don't freak out. The surprise was all me. I didn't even tell her about it."

"That's good. I think. Not over the top, right?"

"No, Bella. Not over the top. It's nothing really." I watched him carefully, and determined he was being truthful.

We continued eating and chatting about random things.

"How was your morning at work?" he asked.

"It was fine. I wasn't actually as far behind as I thought I would be. My boss was away on a business trip, so there wasn't a lot to do."

"Hmmm. What time do you need to be back?" He looked to his watch.

"Ready to get rid of me so soon?" I joked.

He grinned slyly. "Quite the contrary, Bella. I would just like to know how long I get to keep you here."

"Oh, really? Big plans?" I held his gaze, enjoying the banter between us.

He laughed and said, "I actually have no plans. I am enjoying spending time with you, so how long do I get?" I blushed with the thought of what he thought my expectations were.

"Um, I don't actually have to go back." My face reddened further as I watched his smile reach his eyes. I dropped my head into my hands to cover my embarrassment. "God, I didn't mean…."

He stood and reached for my hand as he passed by me. "Come on. Let's get your surprise." I tentatively took his hand, and allowed him to lead me to the kitchen. His thumb rubbed the side of my hand, in a move that magically soothed and alleviated my embarrassment.

As much as I hated gifts and surprises, I was excited to see what he had for me.

He stopped at the barstools and lifted me, seating me on one of them. I giggled as his fingers gently squeezed a ticklish spot on my side. He tilted his head, and seemed pleased with himself for earning the reaction. He walked around the bar and lifted a pretty pink box from one side of the counter, holding it up and cocking his eyebrows in my direction.

He came back to where I was, sat the box down, slowly pushed it toward me, and leaned against the opposing counter with his arms crossed over his chest.

I ran my finger over the pink satin bow that was tied around the pink box. "Very pretty," I mumbled under my breath. I glanced up to him and he appeared nervous.

"What?" I asked. "Why do you look so freaked out? You're freaking me out."

"I'm not freaked out," he said with as much conviction as he could muster to try to cover the nervous tremble in his tone. He noticed the disbelieving look that crossed my face. "Fine. I'm a little freaked out. That's the first gift I have ever bought for a girl. I just hope I did okay."

I grinned at his admission. "So, I'm the first, huh?" I chided.

He looked at me intently, and said, "Bella, you're my first for a lot of things."

I felt the intensity of his words surge through me, and diverted my attention back to the box in front of me. I glanced up at him as I slipped the ribbon off the box and lifted the lid.

"Uh huh! Are you serious?" I said as I lifted one of the cupcakes out of the box. "Is this what I think it is?" A huge smile covered my face as I looked up to him.

He smiled back and nodded in affirmation. The crinkles at the corners of his eyes displayed how pleased he was with himself.

"I can't believe you did this. Thank you," I said quietly.

"You're welcome," he replied.

I bit into the cupcake and moaned as the Nutella center came into view. I became completely engrossed in the delectable center. I only realized how suggestively I was eating it when I heard a low moan escape his lips. I glanced up at him, and allowed my tongue one long sweep through the center. I held eye contact with him the entire time. I had no idea what the hell I was doing, but playing with Edward was quickly becoming one of my favorite activities.

He pushed off the counter and came to my side of the bar. He sat on the stool beside me, and plucked one of my cupcakes from the box.

"Hey!" I protested.

"What?" He looked at me innocently and began mocking the way I had been eating the cupcake by mimicking my every lick and nibble in an exaggerated and comical manner.

I laughed at his silly behavior. "That's not how you do it at all. You have to really get your tongue in there. Like this." I allowed my tongue to push into the creamy center and swipe the creamy filling out. Edward's eyes widened and another small moan left his mouth. "You try." I motioned to his cupcake.

He copied the delicate way I was holding my cupcake and locked eye contact with me. He then began seductively licking the cupcake clearly making fun of me. I waited for just the right moment, and surprised him by lifting my hand and smashing the cupcake into his face. I laughed loudly and hopped off the stool.

He sat frozen for about five seconds before he flung the remainder of the cupcake at me, grabbed another, and stood to face me. I stepped further back as he said, "You are in so much trouble." He pulled his shirt up to clean the cupcake from his face, and then chased me through the suite, cornering me in the sitting area. He rubbed another smudge of the cupcake from his face, and licked it off of his fingers as he moved closer. His eyes were dark, but a small smile played on his lips.

I held up my hands. "Truce. I don't have any ammo."

"That's just a shame, Bella. What the hell were you thinking? You should never start a war without ammo." He continued to close the gap.

My eyes darted around for an escape. He had closed enough distance that I had nowhere to run. "Please," I pleaded playfully.

I closed my eyes and cringed as his body came in contact with mine. His chest pressed against mine, and the contact made me both thrilled and nervous. I knew he was getting ready to plant that cupcake into my face.

I felt his body jostle and a chuckle left his body. "Scared?" he asked.

I peeked at him through one eye and said, "A little."

He pulled my hand from my face and laughed. "You should be. See, you have nowhere to go, and I have the only weapon." He held the cupcake up for me to see, and grinned wickedly. "I could smash the entire thing into your face, or I could slowly torture you with it." His voice became low and I giggled at him.

"Torture by cupcake, oh no. How will I ever survive?" I feigned panic and fear.

He gently pressed the iced tip of the cupcake to my chin, leaving a sugary, pink dot of it there. "Oops." He mocked my previous tone. His eyes bore into mine and he pressed his body closer, preventing my arms from being able to move to clean the icing off. "It looks like you've got a little something..." he moved his lips closer to mine and then dipped them to kiss the icing off, "right there."

An unintentional whimper left my mouth. I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths.

"God, Bella, you're fucking breathtaking," he muttered.

I opened my eyes and met his very intense ones. We stared at one another for about three seconds before all of the emotion and intensity crashed upon us. A questioning look crossed his face as his eyes darted from my eyes to my lips, and back again. I slipped my tongue out to moisten my lips, and to grant him the permission he was seeking.

The kiss started slowly and soft. I felt him toss the cupcake over his shoulder, and smiled against his lips. One of my hands caressed his stubbled, sexy, perfect jaw line, and the other tugged at his shirt, holding him against me. His fingers ghosted up and down my side, eventually working their way underneath my shirt. They settled on "his spot" on my stomach, and he softly circled the area with his thumbs.

Our tongues mingled and the taste of him, of us combined, was divine: sweet and intoxicating. A buzzing intensity was quickly overtaking me, so I pulled my lips from his, offering several chaste kisses along his jaw and the corners of his mouth, then resting my forehead against his. I opened my eyes slowly, and looked at him. He was beautiful. His eyes were still closed, and he seemed to be fighting an internal battle. I pulled my head back, grazed the pad of my thumb over his creased brow, and down his cheek in an attempt to soothe him. It seemed to work. He exhaled and opened his eyes.

"Bella," he started, and then paused and swallowed thickly. "I don't know what to do here."

I watched him carefully for a moment before replying in a whisper, "Kiss me."

His breath hitched and he whispered against my lips, "I don't think I can stop. I don't want to make a mistake here. This is important to me, and I don't want to fuck it up." His eyes closed again and his tongue softly licked my bottom lip. "God, I fucking want you so bad."

My brain shut down and my body took over. I didn't want to make a mistake either, but every fiber in my being told me that this was not a mistake.

"Edward, this isn't a mistake," I whispered and shook my head "no" against his.

His lips crashed to mine, and the kiss that had earlier been soft and sweet was suddenly frenzied and filled with passion. I wrapped my arms tightly around him. Our teeth scraped, and our tongues fought for dominance.

Through heavy breaths we whimpered and moaned. He broke the kiss, trailed kisses down my jaw and neck. Nothing I had ever felt came close in comparison. His shaky fingers lingered around the bottom button of my blouse.

"Are you sure?" he asked one more time.

"Yes." I hummed against his neck as I felt his erection pressed into my stomach.

His hands went to my back and slid to cup my ass. My arms wrapped around his neck and my legs circled his waist as he lifted me carefully. He continued to pepper kisses down my neck and to my collarbone, and I moaned in pleasure. I felt his stiff cock pressed into my center as he moved us through the s suite. I moved slightly against him, seeking the friction that my wet pussy needed. The low growl that left his body excited me.

The rational part of my mind took a moment to process whether this was a good idea. The answer was clear when he gently released his hold on me, dropping my feet to the floor, and looked down into my eyes. Nothing had ever felt more right.

I pulled his lips down to mine and kissed him softly. I felt the bed hit the back of my legs, and fought the urge to drag him down onto it, deciding that since I had thought it was a good idea to go slow, I should at least exercise that in some respect. His fingers once again made their way to the buttons on my blouse. His tongue trailed down my throat and followed the path his fingers made as he unbuttoned my blouse.

"So fucking soft," he whispered. His tongue trailed over the apex of my right breast, as his fingers continued the task of getting my shirt off. I arched my back and pressed my breasts further into him as his tongued skimmed my lace-covered nipple. He bit down gently, and I exhaled a strangled cry.

"Uhhnngg," I groaned as he rolled my hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

His hands slid down my arms, pushing the fabric to the floor. I ran my hand through his hair as he dropped to his knees and kissed around my stomach. He looked up to me, his sparkling eyes meeting mine as his hand lay splayed across my stomach. His teeth pulled at the edge of my belly button, he moved his lips lower, kissed the spot that held our child, and reclaimed his territory with an animalistic "mine."

I looked down at him, and his eyes bore into me. They were filled with emotion: an emotion that I was sure I mirrored.

I reached for his shirt, and worked quickly to pull it over his head. My reward: a perfect view of his chiseled shoulders and back. Watching the way they moved as he unbuttoned my pants almost distracted me from the fact that he was unbuttoning my pants. The feel of his fingers grazing my thighs brought me back to reality, and I slowly stepped out of them once they reached the floor. Edward slid my heels off and tossed them aside. He grinned at my lace thong in appreciation before slipping a finger in the strings that sat on my hips and lowering them to the floor. He exhaled deeply and mumbled a profanity as his thumb slid over the bare skin there. One kiss was placed on either thigh, and he stood.

He kissed me deeply and pressed his body against me. The feel of his chest against mine sent me into a spiral of emotion and need. My hands shakily fought with his belt and the button of his jeans. He placed a hand on either side of my face and kissed me as he pushed his shoes off and kicked out of the denim.

His breath hitched as I dropped to my knees and kissed the skin above the band of his boxer shorts, allowing my fingertips to slide underneath. The skin there was just as silky as I remembered, and my tongue darted out on its own accord. I licked just beneath the band before slowly sliding them to his ankles. His freed erection put his memory cock to shame. My eyes widened and my tongue grazed my lips instinctively. I looked up to him, and his green eyes pierced through me. I took the tip into my mouth and moaned at the sweet taste. His hand went to my hair and gently tugged. A loud moan escaped him as I took him into my mouth as far as I could.

Without warning, he grabbed my hands that were placed on his hips, and pulled me to my feet. "I want you here," he panted, causing me to whimper into his mouth. His tongue plunged between my lips. My senses were assaulted with the taste of Edward.

His knee slid up beside me and his hand braced me at the small of my back. He broke the kiss and watched me carefully as he laid me down on the bed. I softly caressed his chest as he hovered over me and lifted my head to kiss the spot where I knew his heart was rapidly beating. The feel of it hammering beneath my lips was intense.

I dropped my head back to the bed and hummed in delight as he kissed the soft spot behind my ear.

"Still okay?" he whispered breathlessly.

"Mmm hmm," I moaned with a slight shake of my head.

He began trailing kisses down the column of my neck, paying special attention to the dip in my throat. He came back up and kissed the cupcake that was smeared on my face off: the icing that came from the smudges on his face. I kissed him and tasted the sweetness of it on his lips. I peppered kisses, trying to take as much of it off as I could.

"Leave it," he demanded as he pulled his head back and smiled.

It confused me as to why he would want it on his face until he reached for the front clasp of my bra and expertly unhooked it with one hand. He lifted me to allow it to fall to the bed, and then tossed it to the floor. He looked down at my naked body and groaned, before rubbing a bit of the icing on my breast and dipping his mouth to lick it off.

I moaned loudly. "I need you." The words fell from my lips in a plea.

He ran his finger to the last smudge of icing on his face and pressed it to my taut nipple, then took my peak into his mouth. His tongue swirled the icing away, and I writhed beneath him. My body was aching to have him inside me.

My heart pounded as he peppered kisses back up my sternum, across my jaw, and finally to my mouth. His knees came between mine and nudged them to the side. I wrapped my thighs around his waist; my arms circled his neck.

I felt the tip of his cock teasing my entrance, and I wanted him inside me. I lifted my hips and moaned an aching plea. In one agonizingly slow movement he slid the tip inside of me.

We moaned simultaneously.

His head dropped to the crook of my neck, and he moved slowly. When he was completely inside me, he stilled.

"Just give me a second," he whispered. I stroked his back, completely understanding the need in his voice.

I nodded, thankful that he was giving me a moment to adjust to the feeling that was overtaking my body, mind, and soul.

He lifted his head and his eyes met mine as he began moving: pulling out almost entirely, then pushing back in slowly. It was such sweet torture.

"More," I breathed.

He lifted his body from mine, and reached to my back, pulling me up for a kiss. We staggered slightly with the motion, but he steadied us and lowered me back to the bed.

He pressed his forehead to mine and began moving. I lifted my hips from the bed, and our hips slammed together as he impaled me. My fingers tangled into his hair, and my heels pressed into his ass. Our eyes remained connected; panting breaths in and out, lingering kisses, soft moans, and the intensified charge soaring through our bodies.

The ringing of his phone pulled us from our trance. He muttered an expletive and shook his head _no_. His hands trailed along my ribs, to my breast, and down to my stomach. "Ignore it. This is more important." The words were barely audible, and I assumed he was speaking more to himself than to me.

I nodded and captured his lips with mine. Having his lips on mine, and his hands on my body was the most sensual feeling in the world. Having him inside me made it simply erotic, and more familiar than I ever imagined it would be.

"You feel so good," I whispered into his ear as he kissed my neck.

"Bella," he moaned as he rolled us so that I was on top of him.

The motion allowed him deeper access, and a frenzy overtook us. His hands gripped my hips roughly as he set the pace for which I would ride him. I tilted my head back, knowing my long hair would graze his thighs. His grip on me tightened and he groaned loudly. Our movements were perfectly in sync, and it was only seconds before my body was reacting. The fire settled in the pit of my stomach, and began moving throughout the rest of my body. My fingers began twitching; I scraped my nails down his chest in attempt at slowing my mounting orgasm. I wanted this feeling to last forever. He growled and panted my name. I moved faster, pushing him deeper and harder.

"Bella," he panted, "I'm close, baby. Come with me."

The words weren't even out of his mouth before the fire made a direct path to my sex. My stomach clenched, and I came completely undone. My body trembled, and I chanted his name loudly. There was a moment of unintelligible mumbles between the two of us; I felt him pour his hot seed into me with a guttural moan, and then I fell on top of him. We lay still and quiet, no sound except our labored breathing, for an undetermined length of time. Our bodies still connected, his arms enclosing me and stroking my hair, my legs tangled with his, my fingers absent-mindedly running a trail along the column of his neck. It was as sensual and erotic as the sex had been.

He lifted his head and looked at me. "Hey," he said against my lips.

"Hey," I whispered before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

He deepened the kiss, and then pulled away. "That was…."

"Amazing," I said quietly.

"Yes. That's one word." He pulled himself from me and I slid to his side, and nuzzled against him. His arms wrapped around me, and he hugged me closer. "So much better than the memories." He spoke so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

I hummed in affirmation.

"How am I supposed to leave you?" His voice was filled with emotional confusion, and his arms tightened around my body.

I remained silent, mostly reveling in the feel of his skin against mine, and trying to figure out how we were going to be able to do this. His hand ghosted up my arm, and pushed my hair behind my ear. He kissed the top of my head. I knew that he was waiting for an answer, but I wasn't ready to deal with it. I needed this moment with him; we could deal with the rest later.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

He chuckled and fingered the ends of my hair. "Brown, but only if it has a hint of red when the sunlight hits it or tiny flecks of gold when their happy." He tilted my chin so that my eyes met his. "Yours?" he asked with a grin.

I looked at him and said, "I bet you say that to all the girls."

We laughed together and he replied, "I'm serious, Bella. Ask my mom. I'm sure that was my answer even when I was in preschool."

I smacked his chest playfully, and he faked a wounded scowl. "Mine is green," my tone became sarcastic as I continued, "particularly when it has a hint of cupcake reflecting in it." Edward poked at my side playfully.

"Very cute, Bella. I was being completely sincere, and you just mocked me."

"Oh, I was being sincere, too. You obviously don't understand the power of a craving." His grin widened, and he kissed me chastely. "By the way, I don't know if I said it, but thank you. I can't begin to imagine the trouble you went through to get the cupcakes. It was a great surprise."

"You're welcome. I wish I could be here to cater to all of your needs." His hand moved to my stomach and he rubbed it softly. "I still can't believe…."

I placed my hand on top of his. "Neither can I."

We remained quiet for a few moments. I watched our fingers entwined over the spot where our baby was.

Edward broke the silence. "Where did you go to college?"

"USC," I answered. "I majored in business, and graduated with my masters. "You?"

"NYU. Masters in business," he said against my hair.

"Hmm. First job?" I asked.

"Stripper," he stated plainly.

My head jerked to face his and my eyes were wide with surprise.

His expression remained serious for a second, and then he burst into laughter. "I'm joking," he said through his amusement. I pinched him on the side; he grabbed my hand, and used it to pull me up onto his lap. I sat facing him, my arms resting on his shoulders, my legs on either side of his, my hands playing with the soft hair at the nape of his neck. "I worked as a caddy at my father's country club when I was 17. Punishment, as a way for me to pay for the BMW that I had totaled, and the lawyer fees that were required to get me out of the DUI." He waited for me to react. His eyes never left mine.

"So, you've been to jail? Hot. I always did have a thing for a bad boy."

He chuckled, "You're definitely on the right lap then."

My brow creased as I asked, "Exactly how much trouble have you been in?"

"More than you'd care to know, I'm sure. Let's just say, my adolescent years were mostly spent rebelling against my father and his expectations of me."

"You know, my dad is the chief of police in my hometown. I could just have him run a background check on you."

His chest rose with the deep breath he took. " See, that's the best thing about Carlisle. My record is clean as a fucking whistle. I said I was arrested, not convicted." He winked, and it sent a fresh round of fire through my body.

"Ah, I see. Privileged. How convenient." I rolled my eyes at him.

His head dropped. "It's not like that. Carlisle is just very protective." He left it at that, and I didn't push.

I lifted his chin with my finger and said, "I get the whole protective thing. Hello? Raised by a cop."

He nodded and smiled. "How about you? First job?"

"I would say prostitute, but I doubt you'd believe me." He laughed and lifted us so that he could push the blanket with his feet and slide us underneath. I snuggled into him as he pulled it up over my shoulders. "I worked at an outdoor store in Forks. Nothing extravagant like a country club. My dad's friend owned the store, so he got me the job.

"When are you telling your family?" He relaxed against the pillows and ran his hands up my thighs. His hands settled on my hips, his thumbs rubbing circles around my stomach. It did not escape me that his cock was hardening against my stomach. My body was reacting as well. I became self-conscious wondering if he could tell.

I shrugged and answered, "No, not yet. My mom lives in Florida. I suppose I'll need to call her. My dad, well, he'll probably freak out. He'll understand once he gets past the 'daddy's little girl is having a baby' part." I chuckled quietly.

"Do you want me to go with you to tell him?"

My head snapped up in surprise. "You'd do that?"

One side of his mouth lifted in that sexy crooked grin. "Yes. I'd do that. I may not survive it, but I think your dad has the right to confront the guy who got you pregnant. On second thought…."

"Yeah, he may kill you."

His eyes burned into mine and he said, "So when do you want to tell him?"

"You amaze me, Edward. Thank you." I leaned in to kiss his lips. "We'll work something out. Maybe the next time you're here."

"When's your next appointment?" he asked.

"Not for a month." I pouted at the thought of not seeing him until then.

He ran his thumb over my pout and smiled. "That won't do at all. How about if I come back next week? We could drive up and tell him then."

"Can you do that?" I said as I relaxed.

"Bella, I can't stay away from you for that long. I fully intend to spend next week finding someone who can help out at the bar in Em's, Jasper's, and my absences. I expect there will be many over the next eight and a half months."

I smiled and nodded.

He returned my smiled, and then his face fell, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, anything." I meant it with every fiber of my being. I had no intention of running from anything with him anymore.

"The guy back at your office... Jake, was it? Is that the guy that you left Vegas to see?" Anything, except that.

It was my turn to drop my head. I knew we needed to have this conversation, but sitting naked on Edward's lap post coital was not exactly what I had in mind.

Edward ran his hands up my arms, and wrapped them around me. He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. "You don't have to tell me."

I knew that I did have to tell him, not because it was relevant to us, or whatever we were, but because I wanted him to know everything. I didn't want to keep anything from him. I relaxed into his touch and answered his question, "Jake is my ex." His arms tightened protectively. "We were best friends our entire lives. In college, we decided to try to take it further. It didn't work out, and we broke up several months ago. While I was in Vegas, he was in a motorcycle accident. It was pretty serious, and he was asking for me. That's why I left the way I did." I exhaled heavily against his chest, relieved to have it out in the open.

He remained silent for a few moments before saying, "I'm sorry for the way I reacted today when I saw him. There's just something about you that brings out the caveman in me. I feel very...protective of you."

"I was wondering what that was all about."

"Yeah, I didn't really think...just reacted. That's something I need to work on. I've never been in a real relationship, Bella. I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

I lifted my head and looked at him before saying, "Is this a serious relationship to you? I mean, I know you said you wanted to try, but…." A heated blush crossed my face.

"God, that's the sexiest thing about you." His fingers touched the pink on my cheeks. "I told you that I wanted to try, and I meant that with everything in me. You're just gonna have to help me. Tell me when I'm fucking up. I don't want to fuck this up, and it's gonna be...an adjustment for me."

"An adjustment, like not hooking up with random girls and things like that?"

He laughed and cocked an eye at me. "No, that's not what I meant at all. There is no one that could ever compare to you. Ever. I don't want anyone else, Bella." I laid back against his chest and wrapped my arms around him. "I just worry that I'll be too possessive, and say the wrong thing, or act the wrong way. I don't want to chase you off by being a control freak. I told you, it's one of my character flaws."

"So, no other girls? Exclusive, right?" I asked to clarify what we were doing.

"You have nothing to worry about. I promise. I was serious when I said I couldn't be with anyone but you. What about you? Is this even what you want? God, I'm sorry. I just assumed…. See, that's what I'm talking about. You have to tell me." His nervous tone made me smile against his chest.

I moved so that my forehead was pressed to his, and whispered, "Yes, I want this. For a cocky bastard you sure do question yourself a lot." I grinned and kissed him chastely.

"I know. What the hell are you doing to me?" He kissed me again, but it wasn't sweet or careful. It was filled with passion and lust. I wasn't sure which of those would be the prevalent part of our relationship, or what we were calling a relationship. For once in my life, I was happily anticipating finding out.

So much for taking things slow. We skipped dipping our toes in to test the water. We were jumping in blindly and head first.

Together.

*****

Ah, a little fluff. What'd you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts. Any suggestions? Any expectations? Lemme know! Want me to write faster? Tell me all of your thoughts! I'd really like to know what you thought about the lemon! Thank you ever so! Oh, and all I want for my birthday is a buttload of reviews....


	18. 18 The First Goodbye

A/N Hey all! Hope you had a spectacular holiday! Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad, and all that jazz! On to the New Year! My gift to you—this chapter of course! I started to write a poem for you, but I suck at that and erased it all. This chapter is full of lemony greatness. Don't read it at work. I would hate to be responsible for anyone losing their job.

I truly have the world's greatest beta's! Dorothy and Scarecrow! I love you both! Thanks to them, this is pretty. Otherwise, it would be all jacked up with comma's in the wrong place, prepositions all over the place, and tons of lemon logistical problems. Thanks girls!

Disclaimer: as if you don't know, SM owns Twilight. I doubt you'd be reading this if you didn't know that.

Aaaaannnnnnddddd we're offffffff! Enjoy!

EPOV

I lay with Bella in my arms, cocooned into our own personal haven. Bella, and our child inside her, were wrapped in the warmth and safety of my arms, safety and warmth that would be short-lived. I glanced to the clock beside the bed, and saw that it was nearing 3 PM.

We remained silent, and I began to wonder if she was sleeping. A quiet snore answered my question. I gently stroked her hair and mentally relived the past five and a half weeks.

Vegas had been crazy, to say the least. Watching Bella break down was emotionally confusing. I now knew why I had been so instinctively drawn to comfort her. I pressed my lips to the top of her head, thinking about our connection, and how I felt that it was my personal mission to never see her cry again. My heart swelled as I remembered her telling me about that she wanted to try. A chance was all I wanted.

Finding out she was pregnant tilted the earth on its axis. I was initially scared to death, but the last twenty-four hours had changed that. Excitement banished the nervousness that had settled inside me. I ran my hand up her side, resting my fingertips on her milky stomach. My hands were having a very hard time resisting the urge to constantly touch her there, or anywhere, for that matter. I wasn't sure if she had noticed, but I had been doing it a lot. Once I saw the ultrasound, I was instantly changed. The woman that was laying in my arms, and the child within her, were now the most important people in my life.

It was an odd revelation. I had never experienced anything like it. Normally, it was a simply reflexive for me to put myself first. I didn't think it was the fact that she was pregnant. It was Bella. It was the connection between us, the connection that seemed to overpower every logical decision we had before us. It was crazy to jump in as deep as we had so soon. It made no sense at all; it was dangerous. None of that mattered. I wanted this. She wanted this. We were going to do this. I smiled at the thought.

Recruiting Alice to help me with lunch was possibly the worst decision ever. When I told Bella that she had been eager to help, it was an understatement of epic proportions. The hour that I spent on the phone with her replayed in my mind.

I called Jasper to get her cell phone number. He was in a meeting and gave me the number, no questions asked. That's how guys do it, not girls. At least, not Alice.

"Hey, Edward!" she cheered before I even said hello.

"Uh, hey, Alice." I wondered how she even knew it was me.

"What's up? Something I can help you with?" she asked as if she knew why I was calling.

I started to ask, and then decided I should just get to it. No need to open a conversation that may or may not piss her off. I needed her help. "Actually, Alice, yes. I need your help with something, if you have time?"

"Sure, I have time. What can I do?"

I became nervous as I told her that I planned to have Bella come back to my hotel room for lunch. She obviously sensed my nervousness, went into a ten minute monologue explaining to me that there was no reason for me to be nervous, and detailed all the ways that she was "Team Edward." It made me even more uneasy. I appreciated her expressing how "deep down" she trusted me, and she "always had a feeling about the two of us," but I thought the extent she went to tell me about it was a little exaggerated. Enthusiasm was definitely her thing.

"Read me the menu, and I'll tell you what she'd like."

"Okay," I responded as I shuffled through the room to find the menu.

I read everything on the menu, and waited for her to tell me what to order for Bella. Instead, she asked, "Just out of curiosity, what would you choose for her?"

I bit my lip and looked over the menu. "Hell, Alice. I don't know. Probably a cheeseburger, but I'm sure that's wrong."

She remained silent for a moment, and then asked, "Why a cheeseburger, and why do you think that's wrong?"

I froze. What the fuck? I felt like I was back in the judge's quarters when I had been caught with a dime bag at a club that I was partying in on a fake ID. I needed Carlisle here. Now. He would know exactly what I should say to represent myself in the best light. I gathered my thoughts and replied carefully. "Well, I guess because you can never really go wrong with a cheeseburger. All American food, plus I've had the one here, and it's really good. Really, Alice, I have no idea. That's why I called you."

"Why do you think that's the wrong choice?" she asked, and I could tell there was an amused expression covering her face.

"I'm sure she would prefer something much healthier than that," I stated plainly.

Alice laughed and mumbled something about Bella being the unhealthiest eater she had ever encountered, and then told me to order the chicken fettuccini. I thought the conversation would stop there, but that wasn't the case.

Alice went into a spiel about how excited she was about the baby. She asked me questions that I didn't know the answers to.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I haven't really thought about it, Alice," I lied. I had thought about it. A lot. I wanted a daughter so that she could be beautiful like Bella, and Daddy's little girl. I wanted a son, so that I could teach him about sports, girls, and life in general. It was constantly on my mind, and I was completely indecisive. I knew it was best to keep Alice in the dark about my preference. She, on the other hand, had a definite preference.

"Oh, I hope it's a girl. I've already been shopping- don't tell Bella- and there is nothing out there for boys. I would surely have to design a line of baby boy clothes, and to be honest, I just really don't have the time."

I laughed. "Alice, I don't assume it's my place to tell you this, but Bella is going to be pissed if she finds out you're already shopping."

"You're right. I know she will, but where exactly do you think the 'pickles and ice cream' tank came from?" I loved that damn shirt. It was fuckhot on her.

I stuttered through the rest of the conversation with her, and then moved on to the second part of my plans.

Bella had mentioned cupcakes with the shit she was craving in them. I had memorized the name of the product, and it was my personal mission to find a bakery that would make them. I scoured the phone book, almost gave up, considered contacting the hotel restaurant and paying an obscene amount of money to have them make them, but finally found one that made them. I ordered a dozen, programmed their number into my phone for future reference, and drove across the city to pick them up.

The box was perfect. The fact that she loved them melted my heart. Having her integrate them into foreplay was nothing short of fucking beautiful. Licking them off her delectable body was pure fucking ecstasy. I rolled my eyes at myself for sounding like a motherfucking MasterCard commercial: a perverted version of a _priceless _ad.

Bella stirred in my arms, and I shushed against her hair. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned her face up to meet mine. Her sleepy eyes closed again as I pressed my lips to hers. My cock twitched and hardened further. The semi I had been sporting since the thought of her in the tank top was now a full out wood.

"Mmmm," she moaned. "Oh God, what time is it?"

I looked to the clock. "It's three-thirty."

She rolled out of my embrace, leaving me feeling empty and alone. I was turning into a pussy.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'm sorry." She glanced over her shoulder at me, and then mumbled something about her panties as her eyes roamed the room. My eyes devoured her bare shoulders, the soft planes of her back, and the gently swell of her hip. I wasn't ready for her to be dressed yet.

Once she found her underwear, she stood to retrieve them. My dick fucking jumped as I watched her walk naked in front of me.

"Bella," I said in warning.

"What?" she asked mimicking my warning tone.

"You're killing me." She turned to smile at me, and I motioned to the tented sheet in my lap.

Bella giggled. "What seems to be the problem?" She leaned over to pick up the lacy panties, arching her back, and showcasing her ass.

I didn't even think before I was out of the bed and standing behind her. I held her hips in my hands, and slid my hard cock between her slick folds. I teased her, but refused to enter.

A whimper left her body, and she pushed herself back, rolled her hips in search of what she needed. Bella was quite the little vixen.

Before me was the most beautiful woman in the world: bent over, legs spread, ass high, soft mahogany hair grazing the floor, hands planted firmly on the ground, and a huge window overlooking the bay. Oh, yes. I had to have her there.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her up so that her back was flush against me. I trailed my hand down her stomach, stopping momentarily on the spot that was mine, and then on to the promised land. Bella waxed; Edward liked. Fuck, I was even starting to think like a fucking caveman. I growled against her neck, when I felt just how wet she was. "Fuck, Bella. You are so goddamn slick."

Her hips thrust into my hand, and I obliged the request by slipping one finger inside her. Her walls clenched, and she drew a quick breath in. I pumped two more times, and withdrew my finger. It glistened with the moisture of Bella. I lifted them to taste, but my little vixen in my arms had other plans. She grabbed my wrist, and wrapped her lips around my slick finger. Fuckhot was too mild a word to describe it. Her tongue swirled my finger, and her eyes closed in delight. She fucking moaned.

That was all it took. Once she released my finger, I turned her and attacked her mouth. "That was mine," I growled as I moved from her lips and nibbled the shell of her ear.

"Sorry," she whispered, innocence seeping. I almost thought she actually was sorry, until she fisted her fingers into my hair, and jerked my head away from her neck. She kissed me hard and long, until we both had to break for air. She panted as she pressed her forehead to mine, still holding tight to my hair, forcing us both to look down. I grunted into the small space between us as she slid her hand over her breast, stopping to pinch her taut nipple, before moving it to the heaven that lay between her thighs. She slid her middle finger between them, and dipped it into her sex. Her breathing became uneven as she slid her finger in and out. I watched; I don't even think I blinked. Precum pooled on the head of my cock, and I thought I would come right then. My hands went to her peaks, and I palmed them, making sure not to obstruct my view, and then pinched her pink nipples roughly. She moaned as I elongated them, and her body jerked. She was close, but this time, I had other plans.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled it from her wet pussy. She whimpered at the loss, and pulled her head back slightly to meet my eyes as I ran her glistening finger over my lips. My tongue darted out, and I moaned at the taste. Bella seemed to have lost her fucking mind at that point. There were no questions, no moments of wondering whether this was right or wrong, and no fucking warning. She jumped, not slowly moved her leg up my thigh to let me know she was coming, she fucking tightened her grip around my neck, and jumped onto me. I was caught off guard and stumbled backward. Luckily, Bella was light enough, that I was able to keep my footing.

Her ankles locked behind my back, and her lips crashed to mine. She licked and sucked the remainder of her juices from my lips. I smiled against her mouth as I slid my hands to her ass and walked us to the window that I had planned to take her against. Deja. Fucking. Vu.

"I want you so fucking bad," Bella whispered seductively into my ear as her back hit the glass. I moved my hands to the glass on either side of her head, remembering that Bella was quite efficient at holding herself up without assistance. My mind went back to the only other person she had been with, and his presence at her office earlier in the day. I had to push the overbearing feeling of jealousy away, knowing that if I let it take over, I could possibly hurt her in the process of claiming her. I gritted my teeth and slid into her slowly.

It was broad fucking daylight, but we were high enough that anyone who would be able to see would need binoculars. If they went to that much trouble, they deserved a show.

"Fuck, baby. You feel so fucking good," I groaned against her neck. "You always feel so fucking good." I rocked my hips, and moved inside her. Her hands grasped my hair. I hissed as she pulled it hard, forcing my head back so that our eyes met. Her eyes were dark and lust-filled.

"Oh God, Edward. So close. Fuck me. Fuck me harder." Her voice was strained and intense. I had no doubt she felt the surging current that flowed at a nearly mind blowing intensity when I was inside her, free from the barrier of an unnecessary condom. Fuck, she felt so good.

My cock throbbed as I fucked her harder. The slow burn that built in my stomach was soon exploding throughout my body. I shot a thick, steady stream into her, sending her over the edge as well. I pumped into her, as she ground against me and rode out her own orgasm. I wrapped my arms around her, knowing, remembering that her body would be too spent to hold her up once she finished. Her small cries caused a reaction in me that I had never experienced. My dick immediately hardened inside her.

"Bella. Fuck. I want you again."

She nodded slightly, kissed me, and muttered, "Shower."

My hands trailed slowly up and down her back as I led her to the shower. I turned it on, and moved Bella to the vanity. I sat her on it, and took the time to pay proper attention to her beautiful tits. I sucked each one into my mouth, biting her nipple gently, and slid my cock back inside her. Bella squealed and reached between us to cup my balls. She ran her finger around each one, then to the base of my cock, adding to the sensation of sliding in and out of her tight pussy.

The room began to fill with steam and I knew the shower was ready. I ghosted my fingers down her legs, took her ankles into my hands, and wrapped her legs behind me. Bella crossed them and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I lowered Bella's feet to the shower floor and pulled my cock from her as we stepped in, not willing to risk falling and possibly hurting her or our baby. She smiled a knowing smirk, and ran her hands over my wet chest. I watched as water trailed over her shoulder, through the valley of her breast, and then curved around to slide down her hip and leg to the shower floor. Bella turned as my tongue chased the next drop of water over her shoulder to her back. I lost all sight of the perfect droplet as her ass came into view. There were things I wanted to do to that ass. Dirty, dirty things that, until she had pounced on my cock twenty minutes ago, I would have never thought Bella would even consider. Now that the vixen was appearing, I wondered....

I slowly grazed a single finger from her shoulder, down her ribs, over the beautiful swell of her hip, and to the milky cheek of her ass. Bella's labored breathing was audible, even over the six showerheads that were raining over us. I began to think my vixen liked this. I decided to test the water, but to tread carefully.

On her own accord, Bella turned in my arms and placed her hands on the stone seat of the shower, moving her legs into a wide stance. I bent and kissed her back in several places. My cock slid against her with the motion. Her little hand reached between us and grasped it firmly. I straightened and slightly leaned back, allowing her to reach more of me. The feel of my cock sliding through her wet hand, and hitting her clit was arousing as hell. I had to stop her before I came. My dick needed a fucking minute to calm down, so I made a quick change in plans. I dropped to my knees, and repositioned Bella's legs to the slightly raised edges of the shower. It was just enough to allow me to slide my head between her legs. I ran my hands up her thighs and spread her before me. I looked to her, and found her lust-filled eyes were fixed on me, full of anticipation. Hmm, she liked to watch. Noted.

I allowed my tongue one graceful swipe from her clit to her entrance. I moaned at the sweet and salty taste of our combined fluids. A pleading whimper from Bella encouraged me to offer her a taste. I ran my finger along the same path that my tongue had traveled, slipped my finger into her sex, teased her before pulling it out and pressing it to her open lips. She sucked it hard, moaning and swirling her sweet-ass tongue around it, and then released it with a pop. Fuck, she was going to be the death of me. I continued to lick and taste her. I pulled her clit between my teeth, and earned a loud moan. I flicked rapidly with my tongue, eliciting a long string of profanities. I licked from her clit to her entrance, dipped my tongue inside her, and was rewarded with my name falling from her lips. She was so fucking close. I decided to press my luck and prayed she wouldn't get pissed.

My hands started at her ankles and slowly trailed up her legs. My lips were busy placing soft chaste kisses to her toned thighs, much to her disliking. She was writhing and pushing herself back, trying to lead me to the place I already knew she wanted me to be. My hands finally made their way over her hips, and to her soft ass. I moved my tongue back to her swollen nub and sucked it into my mouth. She hissed and cried my name. My thumbs dropped to her entrance and teased in the juices that dripped there. I gently released her clit, kissed it, and began an experimental journey with my tongue. I moved slowly, judging her reaction as I went. My thumbs slid from her wet center, to her back entrance. I spread her cheeks apart and allowed one of them to slide across it. She groaned loudly, and whimpered a quiet "please."

Well, well. What do we have here? The vixen likes it. I internally fist pumped.

My tongue darted in and out of her entrance as I continued to softly graze her anus.

"Fuck, Edward! Goddamn it! I need you inside me!" she yelled.

I stood and pushed my rock hard cock into her pussy. I rocked into her roughly and continued to gently touch her ass with my thumb. I wanted to fucking slam my cock into it so fucking badly, but I couldn't bring myself to take her that way. Even though I was fairly certain she wanted it. I needed to research the effect of that on pregnancy first, and probably have an actual conversation with Bella about it. For now, it was enough to just reacquaint myself with my Vegas vixen.

"Mmmm, Bella. Fuck. Baby, you're so fucking tight." I slid in and out of her slowly at first, quickening my pace when she cried out. I pulled my cock from her, turned her around to face me, and switched our position. I wanted to see her face when she came. I wanted to watch as my name fell from her lips.

I pressed my forehead to hers and whispered words that neither of us could hear or understand. I knew that they were supposed to convey how beautiful I thought she was and how badly I wanted us to work, but they were mostly jumbled, breathless syllables broken up by a few expletives.

"Oh, right there, baby. Oh, my God! Fuck! Yes!" Bella clenched around me, my dick reacted, and she fucking milked every last drop out of me.

I pulled my dick from her, and slid to the floor of the shower. I pulled Bella to my lap and cradled her in my arms. We were both fucking spent. At least that's what I thought.

Bella looked up to me. "Round four?" She burst out laughing when I gave her a disbelieving look. "I'm just kidding. I'm beat. Let's shower."

I kissed the top of her head, and held her hand as she moved to her feet. When she slid and almost busted her ass, I joked about how clumsy she was. Secretly, it worried the fuck out of me. I wanted to buy her a fuckload of those sticky bathtub things that keep you from falling in the shower. We talked about random shit, just to lighten the mood as I washed her hair. I now knew that her first pet was a goldfish named Jupiter. She was seven years old and wanted a dog like Pluto, Mickey Mouse's dog. I laughed as she told the story.

"Renee thought a dog was too much responsibility. It probably was. Hell, I did have her to look after." Her sarcastic tone was amusing. "So, she bought me a goldfish. I named it Jupiter, well, mostly just to show her how disappointed I was. A little guilt trip, I guess. I hated that damn thing. Fish aren't fun at all." Her nose scrunched up. "I took care of it though. I thought if I showed her I could manage that, then she'd let me have a dog. I left it in her care for one week, came back and it was belly up in the tank." She rolled her eyes. "Renee went on and on about how she told me what a huge responsibility pets were. I'm not actually sure how I survived my childhood."

She asked me the same question. I told her that I had never had a pet, but had always wanted a dog. I playfully placed my hand on her abdomen and bent to speak to our baby. "Hey, baby. It looks like you'll never be denied a puppy." I smiled up to Bella, only to see an odd look covering her face. It made me uneasy until she quickly placed her hand atop mine, and returned my smile.

After lathering each other with the musky aromatic soap provided by the hotel, we stepped from the steamy shower. I dried Bella off, and she did the same to me. My dick hardened as her hands roamed the planes of my stomach and back, the soft towel only adding to the sensation. She smirked when she noticed my erection. I shook my head, knowing that we needed to start preparing for the inevitable goodbye. I wrapped the towel around my waist, and moved out of the bathroom, shutting the door softly to obstruct my view of her. If I saw her naked for one more minute, I would ravish her again. I looked to my dick in awe. The motherfucker was insatiable with her. I whispered for him to behave himself.

I picked up my phone and saw that there were actually two missed calls: one from my mother, and one from a number that I didn't recognize. I listened as my mother informed me via voicemail that she was flying out at 4 PM, and I could meet her at the airport or not. She very eloquently advised me to take as much time as I needed. She also reminded me to be myself, and to be open with my feelings. She went on until the message time limit cut her off. I called the airline to book my flight. I had just over an hour before I needed to board.

After we dressed and had a quick round of groping when Bella stepped from the bathroom, all soft and framed in mahogany, we gathered our things and prepared to say goodbye.

Bella stopped at the door and looked back into the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked even though I knew. I felt it, too. The sanctity of this room was ours. Leaving it left us in a state of uncertainty, not knowing what the future held, and whether or not we would be strong enough to withstand the distance that we both dreaded facing.

She bit her lip, turned to me, and smiled. "Nothing," she said with a slight shake of her head. I took her hand and led her through the hotel.

It wasn't necessary for me to stop at the front desk, so we begrudgingly made our way to the valet. My vehicle was retrieved, I helped Bella into the car, and we drove silently back to her office. It was after six. I would be late as hell getting back into NY. I rubbed a small circle along the top of her hand and smiled at her, knowing it was completely worth it. Bella fiddled with the radio and settled on a station. The music that filled the air was sad as fuck, and completely relevant. I listened as the song ended for the DJ to say the name of the song and artist. It was Sara McLachlan's "You Do What You Have To Do." I felt like a pussy as I committed it to memory and made plans to put it on my iPod. A stray tear slid down Bella's cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb, and smiled reassuringly as her heartbroken eyes met mine.

Fuck, this was going to be harder than I thought.

We pulled into the parking garage, and she directed me to her vehicle. I hadn't paid any attention to what she drove, but the car I expected wasn't a _car_ at all.

"This is what you drive?" My tone was incredulous.

"Hey, don't hate the truck." She peered at me, daring me to say another word.

I couldn't resist. As hard as I tried I couldn't contain the concern, or the need to voice it. "Bella, that doesn't even look safe."

"It's mine. My father gave it to me. I love it. Don't start." Again, her pointed stare was filled with finality.

And again, I couldn't let it go. "A car seat won't fit in there. Does it even have seat belts?" I leaned forward to try to see.

She cracked a smile. "A car seat _will_ fit in there, and yes, it has seat belts, Edward."

"Bella, there is no way…" I stopped when I saw the look in her eye. I thought about what I was going to say, and reeled it back in. Now was not the time to start this particular fight. Later. I would take this on later. Until then, I would just have to bite my fucking tongue. It made me sick to my fucking stomach to think of something happening to her. That monstrosity could break down at anytime and I would be on the other side of the country. Anxiety rose though my body. I turned to look at her.

Bella sat staring at me, arms crossed over her chest, prepared for battle.

I sent her an apologetic look. "I'm just worried, okay?"

"I've been driving that truck since I was seventeen years old, Edward. I keep it maintained, and it's fine."

I bit at the inside of my cheek. "Six years, huh?"

"Yes, Edward, six years. Plus the fifty years it was on the road before that." She smirked.

My heart rate accelerated, and I thought I would have a panic attack. "Bella, that's a long time. I mean, you could break down, or a tire could fall off…" I tried to continue to list all of the things that could happen, but she cut me off with a raised hand.

"Shut it. The truck is fine. It'll be fine. It was completely rebuilt before my dad gave it to me. Really." Her voice once again held finality. I let it go, for now.

The air between us crackled with tension. I wanted to fucking take her with me, just to keep her safe. I considered asking her, and then decided that would probably be overbearing, and she would most likely say no anyway.

Bella glanced to me, sighed, and made the first move to exit the vehicle. I followed her lead and opened my own door. The Seattle air was muggy and stifling. The smell of an impending rain distracted me until I was close enough for the smell of Bella to envelope me; the strawberries and vanilla that clung to her clothing, and even the musky shower gel couldn't overpower it. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly.

"I'll be back next week. That's not too bad, right?" I offered as I rested my head atop hers.

She tightened her grip. "I hate goodbyes." She sniffled, and I felt her tears settle onto my t-shirt.

I attempted to comfort her by rubbing long strokes up and down her back. "Bella, please don't cry."

"I'm sorry," she said under her breath. "Hormones, I guess."

I smiled against her hair. She took one deep breath, and pulled out of my embrace.

She shook her head and smiled. "Stupid. Sorry." She wiped at her eyes. "It's only a stupid week. Have a good flight, Edward."

Wait, what? Why the hell was she being so nonchalant now? "Bella, come here." I reached for her. She looked at me, and leapt back into my arms. Thank God.

"God, I don't know what this is, but I am dying here," she said.

"I know. Me, too. It's gonna be okay, though. Okay?" I stroked her hair and nudged her head so that she was looking at me. I smiled down at her, and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "This fucking sucks. God, I feel like I'm in high school."

She laughed. "It's a week. Not a big deal. Maybe I'll get some work done," she joked.

"I'll call you?" It came out as a question.

"Yeah. Call me as soon as you land." She blushed in embarrassment. "I mean, I just want to know you landed safely."

I felt like the Grinch when his heart grew three sizes. She fucking cared about me, too, and it made me happy as hell. "I will."

I reluctantly let her go, took the box of cupcakes from the backseat of the rental, walked her to her truck, or what she was referring to as a truck, took the keys from her hand, and opened the door for her. I leaned in to sit the box on the passenger seat. Her scent was stronger in the confines of the cab, and I inhaled deeply, feeling like a fucking pervert. I forced myself back out of the door, and wrapped my arms around her one last time. She held on tightly, fisting my shirt in her hands.

I moved my hand to the back of her head, grazed my nose down her cheek, needing her to look at me. Her eyes were sad, and a tiny pout sat on her lips. I tilted my head and smiled at her. She was so damn cute. I pressed my lips to hers, and memorized the way they felt. She bit at my bottom lip and I pushed her against the car. The sex fiend demon inside me reared his head in the form of an immediate hard on. I deepened the kiss and allowed my hands one more pass over the perfect swell of her hip. She pulled back with a whimper.

"If you don't go, you'll never leave. We can do this." Her voice was soft, but her resolve was strong.

I took a deep breath and stepped back. My hand ran through my hair. "You're right." I nodded.

"Okay, so...." She placed her hand on the top of her car door.

"Yeah, so I'll call you when I land. Drive safely. Really. Be careful, Bella." She rolled her eyes, and I turned with a smile and walked to my car. My hand hovered over the door handle. I heard her door shut, and opened my own.

I watched as she put her seatbelt on and started the ignition. I did the same, and followed her out of the garage. She went left; I went right. I almost rear-ended a truck ahead of me because I was watching her disappear through my rearview mirror. That truck made me nervous as hell. What kind of father gave their daughter _that_ to drive?

I entered the airport, immediately dreading boarding, touching down, seeing New York City, and walking into my empty apartment. The flight was long. My body was tired, but my mind was busy. My flight was spent thinking about Bella.

Everything about Bella drew me in: her appearance, her scent, and her personality. A smile sat on my face at the thought of starting a relationship with her. I hoped it would work, and I vowed to do everything possible to not fuck it up.

I also thought about the baby: our baby. I couldn't wait to see Bella's belly swollen with the life that I planted there. My inner caveman came out of his cave, and growled at the thought of her being possessed with a part of us.

I hadn't realized I had drifted off until the pilot came over the intercom, instructing everyone to take their seats and fasten their seatbelts. The plane touched down, I grabbed the carry on that contained the few essentials I had purchased in Seattle, and exited to the terminal.

It was 1 AM in New York, which meant it was 10 PM in Seattle. I pulled my phone from my pocket, and found Bella's contact information. I pressed send with a smile, anticipating hearing her voice.

"Hello," she answered, her voice gave away the fact that she was asleep.

"Hey," I said, just happy to hear her voice. "Were you sleeping?"

She cleared her throat, and I heard her moving around through the receiver. "Uh, yeah. I guess I dozed off. How was your flight?"

"Long. I won't keep you. I'm heading home now. Get some sleep. It was a long day."

"Yeah, it was. Hard." I heard the sadness in her voice, and I felt guilty for putting it there.

"It'll get better. Maybe. Hopefully. I hate that you were so upset. That can't be good for you."

"Edward, I'm okay. I'm really an emotional basket case all the time anyway. I cried over a tampon commercial the other day. It's the hormones. Don't blame yourself for that."

I laughed. "I suppose you had reason to cry over that one." The sound of her laughter tinkled through the line and relief flooded me. "Are you working tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes. I imagine I should put a full day in."

"What are you talking about? You did lots of work today," I joked.

She laughed again. "Ugh, hang on one second," she said. I heard an argument between her and Alice in which Bella threatened to kick her ass, and Alice told her to "bring it on, preggo." I laughed at the obviously joking tone between them. Bella came back after a slam of a door. "Sorry. Alice is driving me crazy."

"Oh, yeah. I can sympathize with that. She is quite...exuberant." I mentally referred to the earlier conversation with her. I tossed my bag into the backseat and slid in behind the wheel. Normally, I loved sliding into the leather seat and inhaling the encompassing scent of the newness and leather. Now, I longed for the rental that smelled like Bella.

"To say the least," she said with a yawn.

"You're tired."

"Yeah. I am, but I don't want to hang up. God, that sounds so stupid." She huffed the words, and it was cute as hell.

"It's not stupid, Bella. I miss you, too." I meant it. She remained silent. "I'm going to let you get some rest. You need to rest."

She still remained quiet. I looked at my phone to make sure she was still there. "Okay. I'm sure you're tired, too."

"I am. I'm driving home now, and I'll probably crash. I have a lot to take care of before next week." A smile lifted at the corners of my mouth.

I heard the smile in her voice when she replied, "Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'm sure you'll be sick of hearing from me."

"Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella." I waited for her to disconnect, and tossed my phone to the passenger seat.

How the hell are we going to do this? In that moment, I would have gotten back on a plane and happily flown the six hour flight back to her. In coach. Scrunched between a crying baby and an overweight, smelly man.

The late hour provided optimum driving conditions for a quick trip home. I tossed my bag to the laundry room, and dragged myself to the bedroom. I slept restlessly, dreaming of my vixen, and missing her presence beside me.

****

I drove to the bar early the next morning, resisting the urge to text Bella knowing that it was 5 AM there. I was surprised to see my father sitting behind the desk in the office when I arrived.

"Hey, Dad," I said as I questioned what he was doing there.

"Hello, Edward." He glanced up over his glasses. "How was your trip?" he said and then pursed his lips.

"Uh, it was fine. I assume Mom gave you the news." I knew he would have a lecture, or a dickhead statement. I waited for it as I sat in the chair across from him.

"Yes, congratulations." He looked directly to me and offered a tight smile.

I continued to wait. He went back to the paperwork in front of him, so I changed the subject. I would have to deal with it later, but for now I was pleased that he was keeping his thoughts to himself.

"What are you doing here so early?"

He displayed the smirk I had inherited and said, "I'm looking for someone to help out with the bar. I'm assuming you, Emmett, and Jasper will be spending a lot of time on the west coast."

I sat slack-jawed. This was not like my father at all. "Uh, what gave you that idea?" I should've called my mother before I saw him. Had I known he would be here, I would have.

"Well, do you or do you not intend to be there...often?"

"Of course, but I intended to take care of this. The bar is my first priority." It stung to speak the words, and I hoped he wouldn't see through them. As far as he was concerned, it should be. I felt differently. Bella and our child were my first priority.

He laughed quietly. "I have a few resumes you should take a look at." He passed them across the desk and stood. "I apologize for any insinuations. I just assumed you had greater priorities." I stared at him, trying to determine his intentions, as he walked to the door. "All of those would be good choices. I particularly liked Aro Volturi: smart businessman with a good head on his shoulders. I don't think he'd let you down. Congratulations again, son." With that, he was gone.

I sat frozen in the chair. He was up to something, and I needed to figure out what exactly that was.

I flipped through the resumes and made several calls for interviews, including Aro Volturi. On paper, he was perfect. I would just have to wait and see what I thought of him in person. I set his interview as our first one, knowing that I would need time to make an OCD list of all the pros and cons afterward. I honestly hoped to find a more capable person in the other two options. One was James Gigandet and the other was Marcus Heyerdahl, both with promising paper, but less experience than Aro.

I called Jasper and Emmett, who were both still sleeping, and quickly told them my plan to hire someone and what time they should be here. They groggily agreed to meet me at four-thirty and hung up.

I ran through the past few days' business at the bar, pleased with what I saw, and then turned on the computer. My mind floated to Bella. I checked the clock seeing that it was now eight there. I pulled my phone from my pocket and sent her a message.

**Good Morning. How are you feeling?-E**

With no immediate response, I turned back to the computer. I started a spreadsheet of possible questions to ask during the interview. I also made a spreadsheet to track Bella's weight gain, morning sickness occurrences, cravings, and doctor appointment dates. I happily typed in Nutella cupcakes in the first box under cravings. A smile spread across my face as I thought back to the fuckhot cupcake foreplay.

My phone buzzed and my heart leapt. I picked it up and opened the message.

**Good Morning. Feeling fine. Thank you. How is New York?-B**

I replied immediately.

**New York is lonely. And busy. No morning sickness?-E.**

I had to ask.

**Yes, but it has subsided. Heading to a meeting now. I'll text you later.-B**

I laid the phone down with a frown. I didn't like knowing she was sick. Immediately, I entered her admission to morning sickness in the first field below the appropriate heading. I smiled as I felt a little more connected to what she was going through, even if it was only minimal involvement.

I had plenty of time before the meeting, and decided to get something to eat. I locked up the bar and walked to a local diner. The summer air was warm, which made the walk pleasant. I thought of Bella, our child, and what it would be like to have them in the city with me.

Naturally, I thought about the logistics of our situation. It had been on my mind non-fucking-stop. I wanted to be closer to her. I had a feeling she wouldn't be too quick to uproot her life. Convincing her would be difficult, so I began thinking of ways to do so. As I ran through the list of pro's to approach her with, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and answered.

"Hello," I said as I walked down the busy street.

"Hello, son. How are you? Are you back in New York?"

"Hello, Mother. Yeah, I was just going to get something to eat. Where are you?" I still owed her for...well, many things, I supposed.

"I'm at home. I was just making sure whether you made it home, or not." The word not came out as more of an expectation. I laughed to myself.

"Yes, I made it home. Sorry for not returning your call. Bella and I were talking." It was somewhat true. I suddenly remembered the phone call from the number I didn't recognize. I immediately wondered who it was, and decided to investigate it later.

"Talking is good. Everything is okay?"

"Um," I debated how much to tell her, "yeah. It's actually good." I left it at that, unsure of whether she would let it pass, but convinced that I could persuade her to let it be if she decided to push the subject.

"I see. That's great. I really like her, Edward." Her voice was filled with happiness.

I smiled. "I knew you would."

"How is she feeling? Are you checking on her? You need to be attentive."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, I've got this."

She audibly scoffed at my Emmett-esque slang.

I corrected myself knowing she was displeased. "She still has morning sickness, but it seems to be subsiding rather quickly. I contacted her this morning, as I will continue to do."

She breathed a sigh of relief, and her voice became very fucking singsong and fairy tale-like. "I'm gonna be a grandmother."

I shook my head and smiled. In all honesty, I wanted to gloat, using the same voice, nonetheless, about becoming a father. That shit would never actually happen, but I definitely wanted to do it. Instead, I offered a warning. "Mom, don't get crazy."

She understood, but I could have sworn I heard her roll her eyes. "I know, Edward. I'm just so excited. Do you think she would mind if I called her? Just to check on her? I would love to get to know her better."

I thought that through for a moment. How would Bella react? I really couldn't say. That thought alone weighed heavy on my mind. I barely knew her. "Uh, I don't know." I didn't want to hurt Esme's feelings, but I didn't want to push Bella either.

Esme waited. I knew she was asking for a definite answer, but I didn't have one.

"I'll feel her out on that. I just don't want her to be overwhelmed." I thought about how I had been more than willing, in fact offering, to meet her father. I hoped she would at least entertain the idea of getting to know my family better. If this was going to work, we would have to deal with all of these factors. I just wanted to talk to her about how quickly she wanted to start doing that, if at all. It could be _problematic_, and I fucking hated _problematic._

"I understand, and I'm glad you are considering her feelings." She didn't sound as disappointed as I thought she would be. I was thrown for a fucking loop by her next statement. "I'm proud of you, son."

"Thanks, Mom. I'm really trying."

She rattled something about preparing lunch for Carlisle, and we said goodbye.

I ate lunch alone, checking my phone every five minutes for a message from Bella, and jotting down more questions for the potential employees. It was hard to fucking concentrate on that shit when my mind was filled with Bella and our baby. I forced myself to push her to the back of my mind so I could get my shit together regarding the bar. Emmett, Jasper, and I needed someone who could handle things in our absences. It made me nervous as hell to hand that control over.

"Sinners" was my dream, our dream. It was born to the three of us in a drunken conversation at an overpriced, pretentious club, which now sat three blocks down from our establishment with a mostly empty parking lot. The thought made me smile. We had taken our dream to Carlisle, once we had sobered up, and pitched the idea of a bar that would stand apart from the shitholes and overrated, neon-clad ones that had recently overtaken New York City. "Sinners" was the bar that offered everything. We had exclusivity, live music, reasonable prices, and fuckhot girls working every night. We had regulars, celebrities, and tourists. Things were great. We had made a name for ourselves; we were where every-fucking-one wanted to be. I couldn't fathom the idea of giving it up.

I finished up my list of questions, sent a quick text to Emmett and Jasper, and headed back to the bar.

My phone buzzed, alerting me to a message. My heart jumped in my chest.

**Hey you. Busy?-B**

**Just had lunch. How was your meeting?-E**

**It was fine. Lots of exciting advertising information. Wanna hear all about it?-B**

I laughed as I read into her sarcasm. I may not know everything about Bella, but there were some things that I truly got. Her sarcastic sense of humor was one of them. I _really_ liked playful Bella.

**Yes, and I'll fill you in on the bar's financial analysis from last weekend.-E**

**Oooh, I can't wait. Really, what are you doing?-B**

Walking back to the bar. I have some interviews this afternoon.-E

Already? You're on it, huh?-B

**I told you I would be. The sooner the better.-E **

I noticed a floral shop, and decided I should send Bella some flowers. I passed it by, planning to call a Seattle shop when I got back to the bar.

That kind of makes me smile.-B

The corners of my mouth lifted, and I felt my eyes wrinkle at the corners.

**I'm glad. I want to make you smile.-E**

I noticed Jasper's black Jag in the side lot as I passed. Jasper loved cars. Aside from music, and now possibly Alice, they were his passion. I walked in the door and joined him and Em at the bar.

"What's up, daddy-o?" Emmett chided.

"Nothing, motherfucker. What's up with you?" I joked back.

"Not shit. Especially since you've been commandeering all of the west coast pussy."

Jasper laughed. "I'm sure Rose would love to hear that reference."

Emmett rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, no shit. Keep that to yourselves."

My phone vibrated. I couldn't hide the smile that crept onto my face. It only egged them on.

"Baby mama?" Emmett asked with raised eyebrows. Jasper chuckled and took a long draw from his beer.

I slid off the stool with a smirk and walked to the office. I pulled the message, nearly fucking giddy when I read the message.

Thank you for that. I want to make you happy, too. When are you coming back? I'll need to let Charlie know when we're coming.-B

**I'll talk to Jazz and Em and let you know. Is any day better for you?-E**

I really can't miss any more work. I'd rather save my vacation time for when the baby comes. I suppose the weekend, or in the afternoon after I get off work.-B

**Okay. They're here for our meetings, so I'll talk to them and let you know.-E**

**Good luck with the interviews.-B**

**Thanks. I'll talk to you soon-E**

I turned to the computer, and quickly ordered flowers for Bella. I laid my phone on the desk, and walked to the door to yell for Em and Jazz to come in, so we could prepare. They brought me a beer, and we got to work.


	19. 19 Stupid Happy

A/N Alrighty guys, here we go. I'll make this short. Thanks so much to those who read and review. I read every single one of them, and love them all. They make me smile, and motivate me to write, so keep them coming. Edbellafan, girl you rock my socks! You rec great stories that consume me, but I won't hold that against you. You are too important to my sanity. Kristi28 and MADUNN, you are the world's best beta's. This fic would be one hot mess without you. Thank you! Zephyersky- you are more than appreciated for all of the insight you offer, and thanks for just being a great friend. The girls who play on the Twilighted forum-thank you. You are the most fun.

This story is more of a group effort than anything. I write the words, but the characters aren't mine, the comma's aren't mine, heck sometimes its something I read in a review that sparks an idea so I can't really take credit for all of that. I feel rather bad about taking all of the credit. Without those who help, I wouldn't be able to do this. I truly appreciate everyone who contributes. Thank you, and I apparently suck at keeping it short so I'll shut up now and let you get to the good stuff! Enjoy!

BPOV

Saying goodbye to Edward was difficult. In fact, it was one of the most difficult things I had ever done. A day and a half later, our first goodbye still played through my mind. How much I missed him seemed to be holding a permanent residence at the forefront of my thinking. Everything I tried to concentrate on at work today was interrupted with thoughts of my time with him. Hearing from him throughout the day had only exacerbated my problem.

He was sweet, caring, protective, passionate, beautiful, the father of my child, and essentially a stranger. It was very confusing, and I was struggling to understand our relationship. As perplexed as I was about our situation, I couldn't help but smile as I ran my hand over my belly. At bedtime, I thought about the day before as I slipped my sleep shirt over my head.

I replayed our last visit and was struck by the many and varied facets of Edward Cullen. Beautiful Edward stood in the door of my office dazzling me senseless. Threatened Edward shot daggers through the back of Jacob's head. Threatened Edward was quickly followed by Territorial Edward who took control in the elevator. Then, Sweet Edward bought cupcakes for me; the cupcakes that were the key to my complete and utter undoing. I wanted him desperately in that moment, every single solitary facet of him. Playful Edward emerged as we chased one another around his suite. Caring Edward questioned me to be sure I was okay. Repeatedly, Paternal Edward caressed and kissed my belly; it was one of the sweetest gestures I had ever experienced. Passionate Edward reappeared to reclaim my body, and his spot. Attentive Edward attended to my wants, needs, and desires. Protective Edward infuriated me. His assumption that my truck was unsafe pissed me off, and amused me at the same time. A quiet chuckle left my mouth as I remembered the way he looked at it as if it were a death trap with his fingernail between his teeth as he carefully evaluated the hunk of metal that I held so dear. I could tell that he was fighting an internal battle to keep his concerns to himself. OCD Edward won out when he voiced his thoughts, and I defended my truck. It was my way of fighting for something that I loved, and the only way I knew to make him understand that I could take care of myself.

In the short time I had known Edward, two things were apparent. The first was that he was anal about everything. I wasn't exactly a free spirit, but I didn't live my life in a constant state of organization either. The second was that he was extremely protective. Even the memories from our time in Las Vegas exhibited that. I remembered him holding me by his side, firmly, yet gently guiding me through the crowd of people. I wondered if he did this with every girl. With that one thought, my subconscious reminded me of how very little I knew about him.

I wanted to believe that everything he told me was the truth: he wanted this to work, he wanted to be there for me and our child, he wanted to meet my father. The reality of our situation was that I had very little evidence that he would actually deliver on his promises. I simply didn't know him. For all I knew he could be with another woman, or a harem of other women, right now. My phone rang out as I turned the comforter of my bed down.

"Hey," I said with a smile. _No harem._ _That's good._ I climbed onto the bed and leaned comfortably against the pillows.

"Hello. Were you busy?" Edward said nervously.

"No. What's wrong?" Something about his voice was off. It struck me as odd that I noticed this.

"Uh, nothing. Why?" he said. The nervous tone increased.

"You just sound different or...something?"

He half sighed, half laughed. "It's just calling you...I mean...it's all new, and I don't know..." he trailed off.

"Oh." I didn't really know what to say.

"Yeah, but I've wanted to call you all day. I just don't want to be too...overbearing, I guess."

A smile lifted at my lips. Protective Edward was in the house. "It's okay to call. If I don't answer, it just means I'm too busy to talk. I'll call you back though." I tried to put him at ease.

He sighed loudly. "Fuck, Bella. I'm sorry. I don't know how to fucking act. I swear to God, I'm really not this fucking needy. I do realize that I sound like a pussy, and I'm really not."

I felt my body temperature rise at his profane language. It was sexy as hell. "Um, no really Edward. You do not sound like a pussy."

I heard his breath catch, and thought that it might be from my use of the word _pussy_. He cleared his throat and responded, "I hate being on the other side of the country. How are you?"

"I hate you being there, too. But, it's a good thing, right? I mean, we can talk and get to know each other. Isn't that what we decided?" I tried to make this easier by bringing up our last conversation about it. I thought it would be a nice segue into the actual getting to know each other stuff.

"That's what we decided, but I hate it," he mumbled. We remained quiet for a few seconds before he continued with a sigh, "So, tell me something about you. What's your middle name?"

"It's Marie. Isabella Marie Swan. How about you?"

"Anthony. I was named after my grandfather. What color is your toothbrush?"

I laughed at his randomness. "My toothbrush is purple and white. Yours?"

"Purple and white, huh? Mine is blue."

"I bet you buy a new toothbrush once a week, don't you?" I spoke my amused thought aloud.

"Are you making fun of me?" Welcome to the party, playful Edward.

"No. I'm just guessing," I giggled.

"I think you're making fun of me. And, I have a drawer full of toothbrushes. I toss one out every three months, that's what's recommended by the ADA, thank you very much."

I rolled my eyes at his statement. I replaced my toothbrush when it looked too worn to use anymore. I seriously considered telling him that he probably needed to speak to someone regarding his obsessive tendencies. Instead, I went with, "Edward, how much time have you spent researching and obsessing over my pregnancy?" Curiosity made me ask.

"Um, why do you ask?" I heard him moving around on the other end of the line. He also made this little sound that wasn't a groan or a growl, just a small rumble. It was fascinating to try and decipher his sounds.

"I'm just curious. I'm guessing a lot, but I'm not sure."

He laughed nervously. "It's not a lot, smartass. But I have looked at some things."

"Some things, as in..." I wanted to know what he was concerned about.

"I might've looked up some things about complications. Maybe something about what babies need when they arrive." His voice was low.

Again, Edward made me smile. I had to admit it was sweet that he was researching, but it made me nervous that he was looking at things the baby would need. "I'll make a deal with you, okay?" I asked as I bit at my nail.

"Okay. What's the deal?" Confusion was clear in his voice.

"You don't buy anything for the baby, and neither will I. We'll shop together." I hoped he wasn't offended, but I didn't want to start receiving extravagant packages, either.

He exhaled loudly. "Bella, look, I won't go overboard, but there are some things I would like to do for you and the baby. Please let me do that. I can't be there, so I would like to be able to contribute."

"Edward, I don't think you know how to do small. I'm willing to meet you half way, though." Compromise seemed like a good place to start.

"Half way?" He seemed to be thinking it through. "Okay. What's your idea of half way?"

"You don't buy anything that you can't bring on a plane. A commercial plane, Edward. I'm not talking about what you can cram into your private jet," I amended.

He groaned, but agreed. I also amended the agreement to include delivered packages. He attempted to put up a fight on it, but eventually acquiesced with the mumbling of a few expletives.

I heard a knock on the other end and Edward told me to hang on. I listened to the conversation on the other end.

"There's someone here to see you, man," said a male voice that sounded like Emmett's.

"Who is it?" Edward replied.

"Um, it's Bree."

Who the hell was Bree, and why does that make my stomach twist into knots?

I expected Edward to muffle the phone, but he didn't. "Give me a minute."

He came back on the phone. "Hey, sorry. Emmett," he said in explanation.

"It's okay." Even I could hear the tremble in my voice.

He remained silent for a beat before he exhaled and said, "We're doing honest, right?"

The comment surprised me, and I replied, "Um, yeah, but you don't have to…."

"Bella, stop. I want to. I want you to trust me. I want you to know that there's not gonna be anyone else. Not as long as we're trying."

"Okay," I said quietly.

"Okay, so without all of the unnecessary details, Bree is one of the girls that I used to see. Well, see as in hooking up with occasionally. I'm gonna tell her that I'm no longer interested," he said with finality.

My hand vigorously rubbed my leg. "Are you at work?" I asked, trying to buy myself some time to come up with a proper response to his declaration.

"Yeah. It's midnight here. We close at two AM. Are you okay? I mean, regardless of whether you do the same or not, I'm not interested in seeing anyone else right now. I know we said we would try, but we never really defined what that means."

"No...I mean, yeah," I sputtered. "I'm just surprised I guess. I knew there were probably a lot of women..."

"Not a lot, Bella," he interrupted.

I laughed quietly. "I just," I started before changing direction, "I mean...God, I don't know, Edward."

"You don't know what, Bella? Honesty, remember?" His voice was practically pleading.

"Right. So, here goes. Honesty. It just made my stomach twist to hear that another girl was there to see you. I know that sounds ridiculous, but I hated it. I knew I would have to deal with it, but I just wasn't prepared. And then, what you said about not being interested in seeing other women, that just made me stupid happy."

He laughed. "Stupid happy?"

"Yeah, you know, when you're not expecting to feel so happy about something, but then it surprises you by making you so happy that you're just stupid. It's very close to high school happy, but with a bit less maturity."

"So, what I said wasn't...too much?"

"No, Edward. You always seem to say the right thing, and that scares me a bit. It's like you're too good to be true. And in response to your comment about whether or not I would be seeing anyone else, the answer is no. I don't want to, and actually there probably aren't that many men out there who..."

"Bella, you make me stupid happy all the time. I think I was stupid happy when I first called you. I was a nervous disaster before you answered, and then just hearing your voice turned me into a stuttering idiot."

God, how did this man keep doing this to me? "Stupid happy is a good thing," I said.

"Yes, I happen to like stupid happy very much," he laughed.

"I should probably let you go. I'm sure you have work to do," I said.

"Yeah, I should probably go. I just wanted to talk to you before you went to bed. I have nothing to do until I come in to work at four tomorrow. Why don't you call me when you have time?"

"Okay. Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Bella."

My heart fluttered after the conversation. I had been tired before, but now I was wide awake. I lay under the covers for a few minutes and thought about our conversation: stupid happy.

A knock at my bedroom door pulled me from my thoughts. I called for the person on the other side to come in, and Rosalie walked through the door.

"Hey, B. What's up?" she said as she walked to sit on the bed at my side.

"Oh, you know, just making ears, toes, eyes, and such. You?" I replied as I rubbed my belly.

Rosalie threw her head back and laughed loudly. "Nothing as important as that. Way to make me feel like I'm doing nothing with my life." She climbed over me and lay down beside me.

"You do lots of important things, Rose. Just not as important as this. I mean, just the other day you took out the trash. If it weren't for you we might've gotten bugs or something." She grabbed a throw pillow from her side and tossed it at me.

"Very funny, Bella. I also went to the grocery store today, and I bought you some Nutella."

I leaned over to hug her. "Thanks, Rose."

"Yeah, yeah. You're welcome. How are you? How'd it go with Edward? The hello again, and the goodbye?"

I sighed, "Difficult. Much more than I expected. It was a good day, though. He was sweet."

"Yeah. I saw the cupcakes. He did that?"

I nodded. "We spent the entire afternoon in his hotel suite. It was amazing, actually."

Rose lifted a piece of my hair and twirled it between her fingers. "So, slow is out the door?"

I looked at her apologetically. "Yeah. Slow didn't work for us."

She shook her head in a motherly fashion and said, "Bella, just be careful. You have been in fast forward mode since meeting this guy, and I just don't want that to come back and bite you in the ass."

"I know. This just isn't like anything I've ever experienced. Maybe it's just the hormones." I shrugged.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Just be careful. Get some sleep, B." She nudged me on the arm and climbed off the bed. "Night, Bella."

"Good night, Rose."

****

The following days passed rather uneventfully. Edward and I spoke regularly throughout the day. When we weren't chatting, we were texting more than was probably necessary. We just couldn't seem to restrain ourselves. It was actually good, and we seemed to be accomplishing what we had hoped. I had learned a lot about him. He ran every morning; went to the gym three or four times a week; loved cheeseburgers; broke his leg in the third grade trying to fly out of a tree to impress a girl, and took piano lessons for seven excruciating years, but hated it. He said that he thought it was a passionate instrument, and he had never felt passionate enough about anything to be able to relate. His mother had made him continue to take lessons, even going to the extreme of dragging his kicking and screaming body into the home of the lady who taught him.

I had also shared a lot about myself with him. I told him about the numerous fractures and broken bones of my childhood, and incidentally my adulthood. He asked lots of questions, and I was proud of myself for answering them honestly. He was particularly concerned about my cravings and morning sickness. It was sweet, in an OCD sort of way. We talked about our families, our friends, our high school and college experiences, our jobs, and our baby. The conversation about our baby was my favorite. Edward expressed all of his reasons for wanting a daughter, as well as why he would like to have a son. I cried, but I think I did a decent job of hiding it. If he noticed, he didn't mention it.

Jake called on Friday to check on me. I think he was more interested in what had happened between Edward and me than how I was doing. In fact, he asked me pointed questions about Edward, and then proceeded to tease me about it. I told him about my pregnancy, and was surprised that he genuinely seemed concerned. He offered to help me in anyway he could, and sounded pleased when I told him that Edward and I were going to do this together. He told me about Leah, a girl that he was dating. It was a good conversation until Rebecca came into the room and overheard him on the phone with me.

"Come on, Jake! Get off the phone with that whore! Don't you have a girlfriend to go see?" I couldn't help but notice the way she exaggerated the word girlfriend.

"Get out, Becca. I'll be off in a minute." He sounded exasperated.

I got off the phone with him, pissed off at his sister for being a bitch, but hid it with a promise that we would get together soon for lunch so that we could talk without interruption.

I was standing in the airport waiting for his plane to arrive on Saturday morning. We had decided he should come then, so that we could spend some time together and come up with a plan for telling Charlie on Sunday. I had called my dad on Thursday to let him know I would be coming and that I was bringing someone with me. He questioned me, and I almost told him, just to give him a heads up, but eventually settled on reminding him that I was an adult now and that I could handle myself. He relented with a sigh and agreed. It was all part of my plan. Saying it then would prevent me from having to say it when we saw him.

I laughed to myself as I thought back on his reasoning behind not wanting to take my truck to Forks. Edward insisted we rent a car and argued every angle from gas mileage to comfort. In the end, he relented, and agreed to taking my truck. This gave me an opportunity to show him that it was safe, and that it wasn't just my stubbornness that made me want to take it.

A crowd of people came through the security gate, and I looked for him. I saw every color of hair except the one I was eager to see.

"Where are you?" I whispered to myself.

A pair of warm arms slid around my waist and a perfect voice whispered into my ear, "Looking for someone?"

I jumped and squealed in shock before turning my head to see him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hey. God, you scared me. Don't do that." I smacked at his chest playfully as I pulled away from him.

"Bellllllaaaaaa!" A loud voice boomed from behind him, and I peeked over Edward's shoulder to see Emmett and Jasper walking up behind him. I gave Edward a confused look.

"Emmett and Jasper wouldn't let me come without them. We hired someone to run the bar, and Jasper convinced my father to oversee things for the weekend so we could all come. It was a last minute decision, or I would've told you." He watched me appraisingly.

"Oh. Okay, well I'm sure Rose and Alice will be thrilled. But, we won't all fit in my truck." Emmett grabbed me and hugged me, lifting my feet from the ground. I looked back to Edward to see a toothy grin covering his face.

"I suppose we'll have to rent a car." Tricky motherfucker. "You know, we could all ride together and catch up. You could just leave your truck parked here until we have to fly back." He raised his eyebrows, questioning me.

"Uh, no. Jasper and Emmett can rent a car if they'd like. Or, we could all ride in my truck. I'm sure you'd be quite comfortable in the back." I poked him in the chest with a smile. "It's only raining a little bit. My truck is fast, though, so you shouldn't get too wet."

"Fast, huh?" Jasper asked. "How fast are we talking, Bella. I've seen your truck. Classic."

"Fast enough, Jasper. It is perfectly capable of getting me where I need to go." I maintained eye contact with Edward. He smirked.

"Fine. Jasper, you and Em get a rental. I'll ride with Bella." He took my hand, and I smiled triumphantly.

"All right. See you guys at the house," Emmett said with a wink.

They took their things and turned in the direction of the rental car counter. I led Edward through the airport and to my truck.

He sighed as it came into view.

"Watch it, mister," I warned.

Edward pulled at my arm, and I stumbled. He caught me, and I landed with my chest against his. His arms were wrapped protectively around me, our faces inches apart.

"Hey. Sorry," he whispered.

"S'okay," I breathed against his lips. His scent was intoxicating.

"God, I missed you."

"Mmm, me too." I closed my eyes.

His fingers tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my temple. "Why do you always have to smell so fucking good?" he whispered against my hair.

"I could ask you the same thing. We'd better get going before things get out of hand in this parking garage," I joked as I tried to push away from him. He tightened his grip.

"You're probably right, but there's just one thing."

"Oh, yeah?" I asked with a smile.

He placed his lips to mine and kissed me. It was slow, sweet, and nearly innocent. I had to force myself to stop him when it progressed to hungry, needy, and borderline pornographic. "Come on, Edward. Not here." I grinned widely and he let me go with a groan.

"I'm driving," he stated as we approached my truck.

"No. I'm driving. It's my truck," I argued.

"Exactly. You get to drive it all the time."

"Edward, don't act like it's a novelty for you to get to drive it. You've made it very clear that you hate it. I know what you're doing. Get your ass in the passenger seat." I smacked at his ass. He smirked as I tilted my head to look at it.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bella. My eyes are up here by the way."

I jerked my head up and flipped him off. He grabbed my wrist and kissed the inside of it. "Later. Now, I just want to drive this beast. You say it's safe, well...let's just see about that. Besides, you may be too distracted by my ass to drive."

"Cocky bastard." My inner thoughts escaped my lips. "For your information, I'm more than capable of driving, and it would take a bit more than your ass to endanger my spotless driving record." I held my eye contact and cocked my eyebrows.

"Really? Because when you were checking out my assets you seemed more than a little distracted."

"Lucky for me, you'll be sitting on your ass, so it shouldn't be a problem."

He chuckled and pushed his hands in his pockets. "Please, can I drive?"

I rolled my eyes at his pouty lip and puppy dog eyes. "Fine, but do not tear my truck up on purpose. I swear Edward, I will have it repaired and take the bus everywhere I need to go until it's finished." I carefully placed the keys in his hand.

"I wouldn't do that." He bent to kiss me again. "Besides, the thought of you on the bus makes me even more nervous than you driving this thing."

"Her name is Claire. Don't call her the thing. It upsets her." I bounced up to kiss him chastely and crawled across the bench seat to the passenger side. Edward groaned as I looked over my shoulder at him and wiggled my ass. I sat in the seat and pulled the seatbelt over my shoulder. "It's a three speed on the column. Do you know how to drive it?" I asked, now considering that I should have asked that before handing the keys over.

"Yes, Bella. I can drive anything." He pressed the clutch and started the engine. The engine died as he popped the clutch without giving it the proper amount of gas. I giggled to myself. "Shut up, Bella. It's been a while."

"You have to give it gas as you ease up on the clutch. Good job finding reverse, though."

He flipped me off and tried again. I couldn't resist unbuckling my seat belt, leaning over, and whispering into his ear, "Later, remember?" Edward popped the clutch again, the truck bounced to a stop, and the engine died.

He turned to glare at me. "That one was your fault. Stay over there." He placed is palm over my face and gently pushed me back to the passenger seat. I giggled behind his hand. I knew the truck could take it, but I wasn't sure Edward could. I buckled up again and braced for try number three.

Edward fist pumped as the truck smoothly backed out of the parking spot. His proud expression amused me. That expression faded when he killed it again as we pulled away from the stop sign at the garage exit. His face fell further when the transmission made a god awful grinding noise as he struggled to get it into second gear. Luckily, by the time we reached the freeway, he had it in third, there were no more stops for several miles, and my truck was riding like a brand new one.

"See. Perfectly fine. Even with that torturous start," I joked.

Edward glared at me again, and then smiled. Point for Bella.

I wasn't surprised to see that Jasper and Emmett had beaten us to the house. Even with the time it took for them to get a rental, Edward and I had spent a ridiculous amount of time in the parking garage making out, and arguing over who would drive.

We were met by the foursome when we entered the house.

Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap in a chair at the kitchen table, and Rose was sitting on the bar with Emmett standing between her legs. His back was to her chest and she was affectionately running her fingers through his curly locks.

"Hey, Bella. Hey, Edward," Alice chimed.

"Hey," Edward and I said in unison.

"Um," I tuned to face Edward before we walked closer to them, "You're staying here, right?" I had just assumed, but the blush that was creeping up my neck now told me that I shouldn't have.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and bent to whisper in my ear, "Unless you don't want me to stay here. Otherwise, yes."

My face heated. "I do want you to stay here."

His thumb grazed over my cheek. "That blush," he mumbled.

I allowed myself a moment to revel in the feel of the tingling wake he left behind his touch. "Okay, so you can put your things in my room. Come on. I'll show you." I took his hand, avoided eye contact with the spectators, and pulled him through the house.

I made all of the necessary preparations to ensure my room was prepared for an overnight guest: changed the sheets on my bed, dusted, picked up my dirty laundry, hid anything that would be embarrassing, and cleaned the bathroom. However, I had been so busy tending to those things, that I had forgotten to prepare myself. The reality of it hit me when I crossed the threshold with Edward in tow. He sat his bag down, and began surveying the room. A jolt of nervous energy shot through my body.

"This is exactly as I thought it would be," he said as he walked further into the room.

"You thought about what my room would look like?" I asked curiously.

"Well, yeah. I've been in your house, but not to your room. And when we talk on the phone, you seem to always be in here. I thought about it. Is this your mom?" he asked as he picked a frame up from the desk.

I walked to where he was and stood beside him to see which picture he was holding. He put his arm around me and pulled me in front of him. His warmth surrounded me as he held the picture in front of us. His head rested on top of mine. "Yes. That's Renee." The picture was the most recent one I had. "It's from last summer when I visited her in Florida." Renee wore a huge floppy hat, a sundress, and had a mimosa in her hand. She was on the back deck of the house she and Phil owned.

"Hmm, she's pretty. You look like her." He placed a soft kiss against my head.

"Thank you."

Edward sat the picture down and picked up another.

"That's Charlie, my dad," I said.

"Ah, yes. The cop."

"Yeah. The cop and the fisherman. That picture was taken last spring when I went to see him. He forced me to go fishing with him. He's a great fisherman. Me, not so much. Fish are slimy and wet and cold." I shuddered and scrunched my nose at the thought.

Edward chuckled and sat the picture down, released me and walked to my bookcase. We had talked about my love of reading. He fingered the books, and pulled one particular one from the shelf. He flipped through its worn pages.

"_Wuthering Heights_." We discussed it, and argued the point of it. We both loved it for different reasons, and had eventually called a truce. Edward grinned to himself and placed it back on the shelf.

He looked around a little more, which made me crazy. I was just waiting for him to stumble across something that I should have put away. I crossed my arms over my chest, bit my lip, and watched him move through my space. After having about all I could take, I said, "Maybe we should see what they have planned for tonight. Do you want to go out? Or we could stay in?"

Edward smiled up to me and crossed the room. "Does it make you uncomfortable for me to be here? Here in your room, I mean. I could go to a hotel, or I could sleep on the couch."

I laced my arms though his and laid my head against his chest. "No. I'm just nervous. Sorry. I want you to stay."

He nudged my head back and forced my eyes to meet his. "Don't be sorry. I'm nervous, too. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable in order to make myself happy. I do want to be here. With you."

I lifted on the balls of my feet and kissed him. It was just a chaste kiss, but it made things infinitely more comfortable. "Come on. If we don't get back out there, they will tease us relentlessly."

Edward nodded and we walked back to join our friends.

"Bella, we were thinking about going out tonight. Do you guys want to come with us?" Alice asked.

I looked up to Edward, waiting for him to decide. "I'm up for whatever. Do you feel like going out?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I can drive. Built in designated driver here." Everyone laughed.

"Okay, so we can leave around seven. That'll give us enough time to get dinner beforehand."

"Sounds good to me," Rose said. "Emmett and I are going to my mom's." She pushed him forward and slid off the counter.

Emmett groaned. "Babe, do we have to? I really want to meet your family, but I wasn't prepared to do it this weekend. I don't even have my baseball cap with me."

"Yes. That's what you get for surprising me. My mom is expecting me. And what does your baseball cap have to do with anything?"

"Honey, mothers love my baseball cap. First of all, it makes me look sweet and innocent. Second of all, when I take it off at the dinner table or just in their presence, they love the shit out of that. Southern charm gets them every time."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Well, babe, I'm sorry, but my mom wouldn't fall for that anyway. She is probably recuperating from botox or a face lift. Chances are she'll be so messed up on pain meds or alcohol that she won't even know you're there."

Emmett looked confused. "Really?"

"Yes. She's not a Tennessee mama." Rose loved to use the word mama. "She's married to one of the most successful plastic surgeons in Seattle. He's an ass, and she's a drunk. The only reason I'm taking you is because you showed up here unannounced, and you should probably know what you're getting yourself into."

Rose was very sensitive about her mother, and it surprised me to here her talking about that situation so openly. I glanced to Alice, who seemed just as shocked.

Emmett was the most stunned. "Wait a minute, baby. What's going on? Unannounced? If you want me to leave..." Oh hell, this was going south.

Rose stiffened. Time to intervene. "Rose, bathroom," I commanded. Edward's hands slid from their place on my shoulders. Alice and I had a silent exchange and I walked to Rosalie. I took her hand and pulled her to the bathroom in my room.

I shut the door and rounded on her. "What the fuck is going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied coolly.

"Don't pull that ice queen shit on me. Here's the deal, Rose. You and I, we have this thing. You don't let me pull my shit and I'm not gonna let you pull yours. What the fuck is up?" I cocked my eyebrows and waited for her answer.

I watched as her face dropped and her shoulders slumped in defeat. I wrapped my arms around her as a single tear made a trail through her perfect make-up.

"How the hell am I supposed to take him to meet my mother? Bella, I'm going to be so embarrassed."

"Rose, look at me." She complied. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. She's your mom, but you are nothing like her. Nothing at all. Why are you even going there? You never go there."

She looked to the ceiling, attempting to keep more tears from falling. "I was too happy when he showed up here today. He makes me too happy. I just thought that if he saw what I was going to be one day, he would realize that he's way too good for me."

"Are you kidding? Rose, honey. That man out there really cares about you. I don't think there's anything that could make him not want you. And besides that, you will never be like your mother. You are stronger than her, more independent than her, and baby, you'll never need plastic surgery." She laughed. "Don't think that you don't deserve him. You do. You deserve him and all of the love that comes with him."

She sighed and rubbed her neck. "Thanks, Bella. I needed that."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for. Plus, I have been waiting for the day that I could come at you like that!"

"Okay, so what the hell am I supposed to tell him?"

"You go out there, hold your head high, and tell the truth." I lifted her chin with my finger. "Tell him you're pms'ing, or that we think you might be diabetic."

"Diabetic?" She looked at me in confusion.

"Yes, don't you remember when Julia Roberts went off on her mama in Steel Magnolia's right before she had a diabetic seizure?"

Rose doubled over in laughter. "You said mama!" she said through her laughter. I joined her, and we eventually ended up sitting on the bathroom floor. A knock at the door broke us from our moment.

"Rose, baby? Are you okay?" Emmett asked nervously.

Rose stood and pulled me to my feet. She nodded at me, and I opened the door. I smiled at Emmett as I passed under his arm. I heard Rose pull him into the bathroom, and I smiled to myself. I was proud I was able to fix her shit. Debt paid.

I made my way back to the kitchen, shot Alice an "it's okay" glance, and changed the subject. "So, what are you two going to do this afternoon?" I asked Alice and Jasper.

Jasper smiled at her and waggled his eyebrows playfully. Alice smacked his chest and said, "We don't have any plans. What about you?"

I shrugged. "We could all do something together if you want. I think Rose and Emmett will want to be alone, so we could get some breakfast."

"Rose and I already ate breakfast, but I'll go with you guys to eat," Alice said.

"I'm starving," Jasper said.

"Yeah, I could eat. Have you not eaten?" Edward asked me as he rubbed my back.

"I had a bagel this morning, but it's been a few hours." I recognized the look in his eye. "Don't start," I reprimanded.

Jasper laughed. "Damn, Bella. You're sure all feisty today."

Normally, I would have blushed at the comment, but it never came. I waited for it, but the only thing that came was a smart assed comment. "Yeah, so it seems today is not the day to start with me."

Alice's jaw dropped. I ignored it and slid onto a barstool.

"Okaaayy, so what do you guys want to eat?" Alice asked, still appraising me.

"What?" I mouthed.

She just shrugged and turned back to Jasper and Edward. I picked at my nail as I waited for them to decide. Finally, they decided where we would go, and how we would get there. The destination was a small diner close to Alice's office, and Edward and I would be driving separately. Alice and Jasper were going to the mall after we ate, and I had no desire whatsoever to venture into that.

I let Edward drive my truck again. He did much better this time. He only killed it once, but I rode his ass about it. It was nice to banter back and forth with him.

"Was Rose okay?" he asked as we followed Alice's huge SUV.

"Yeah, she was just embarrassed about her family, and feeling like she wasn't good enough for Emmett."

"Hmm," he replied.

"What does that mean?" I asked before I actually thought about it.

"What does what mean?" he asked with a confused glance.

"That sound. That hmm," I mimicked.

"It doesn't mean anything. What the hell has gotten into you? I think I planted more of me than just a baby in you."

I laughed. "I don't know. I just feel hateful, or argumentative today. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I like it." He reached over, released my seatbelt, grabbed my thigh, and pulled me to his side. His thumb ran circles on my leg.

I sat quietly for a few minutes before I said, "I feel like a redneck."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Get back over there, and buckle up."

We ate breakfast with Alice and Jasper. We chatted about various things: the baby, Rose's issue, the baby, my truck, Edward's inability to drive it, the baby, and the baby. Alice kept bringing up my pregnancy, her gender preference, and how excited she was about it all. Jasper was funny, and more than willing to argue with me. He was also more than attentive to Alice. She beamed in his presence; it was great to see her so happy.

"Who did you hire to manage the bar?" I asked.

Jasper groaned, and Edward followed with an eye roll. "This guy that my father insisted on. He's more than qualified, but creepy as hell. Jasper, Emmett, and I really liked Marcus, one of the other applicants, but Carlisle wouldn't have it any other way."

"You should see this guy. Tall, lanky, greasy black hair pulled back in a pony tail, beady eyes, and huge ass nose." Jasper used his hands animatedly.

"Sounds icky," Alice added.

"Yeah, Aro worries me," Edward said. His voice was filled with concern, and the expression etched on his face matched it.

I rubbed his knee and offered, "I'm sure it'll be fine. Your father wouldn't recommend someone who wouldn't do a good job, right?"

"Oh, I'm sure he's more than qualified to do the job. Carlisle just doesn't always see the big picture. He pays a lot of attention to the paper. Not so much to the things that truly matter," Edward said.

We finished up breakfast and separated from Jasper and Alice, with the promise to be ready to go by 7 PM.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Edward asked as he took my hand and we walked toward my truck. It was a rarely beautiful day, and I did have one thing in mind.

"Uh, I kind of want to go apartment shopping." I glanced up to see his shocked face.

"Okay. Why?"

"There's not room for a baby at our house. Plus, I really don't want to intrude on Alice and Rose's lives. You know, I just want my own space. Something for us." I looked down at my stomach.

He smiled. "That's reasonable, Bella. I would love to help you look." I knew he would want to be a part of this. For no other reason than to have some control over my safety.

We drove to several complexes that were within my budget. Sharing a home with two other people allowed for cheap rent. I made good money, and the places I looked at were not dumps by any means. They were nice, but not nice enough. Edward scowled through the first two, and I wanted to argue with him, but couldn't muster enough fake enthusiasm over the places to put up a proper fight. I would have never lived there, nor would I have taken my baby there. The third place was nicer, and I would have fought harder, but Edward pointed out how far it was from my office, and I agreed that it wasn't the one. The fourth one was perfectly fine. It was in my price range, ground level entrance, garage, hard wood flooring, brand new appliances, and close to work. Edward agreed until he spoke to the rental office. He had suggested, well insisted, that I take a second walk through, and he would wait in the office. When I returned, he highly recommended I think it over before deciding on anything. I had already planned to do that. I wasn't looking to jump into anything right away, but his insistence on it made me want to pay a deposit, and sign a lease right then. I tried to argue, but his pleading eyes won. I knew I was just being stubborn, so we left and moved on to the next.

Edward chose the last place that we looked at. As we drove up to it, I knew it was way out of my price range. It was a brand new, gated, condominium complex. I argued that there was no point in even looking, but Edward insisted. Again, the bastard won.

"Wow, these are really nice," I said as we were led through the door of one of the empty condos.

The ceilings were vaulted, the floors were teak, the appliances were built in to match the cabinetry, the kitchen was huge, as were all of the other bedrooms. All of the units were three bedrooms, and two and a half baths. The two-car garage was attached, there was a massive back deck, and a large green yard just below it.

"I think this is the one, Bella. Look, it has a security system," Edward said as he fingered the keypad on the wall.

"Edward, there's no way I can afford this. It's beautiful, and I wish I could, but I just can't."

"Could you give us just a minute, please," he said to the realtor. She smiled a flirty smile, and stepped outside. I didn't really care for her.

Edward crossed the room, and placed his hands on my arms. "Bella, please. This place is perfect. I can't be here to protect you, so please let me do this."

My head shot up. "Do what?" His eyes answered my question. "No. No, no, no. No way, Edward." I shook my head. "Are you crazy?" I hissed.

His lips formed a tight line across his face. He finally exhaled and said, "Okay. It's a no." He looked disappointed and defeated.

"Don't pout. You knew the answer before you even brought it up." I swatted at his butt.

He turned to grin at me. "What is it with you and my ass today?"

"I don't know. It's like it's calling to me to smack it. I can't help it. I'll try, though."

Edward thanked the realtor for her time, and we left. We grabbed lunch and took it back to my house. I made him promise to keep his mouth shut about what we had done today. We decided that if we were directly asked we would say that we went to the space needle and shopping in that area. Otherwise, we would avoid the subject. I hadn't told Alice and Rose that I was planning to move out, and didn't want to do it while the boys were here. I would tell them when we were alone.

It was three o'clock by the time Edward and I got back to our house. We ate our McDonald's lunch in front of the TV. With my last bite, I yawned. "Yum. That was good," I said as I rubbed my tummy.

"Are you tired?" Edward asked after mumbling something that involved the words unhealthy and stubborn, which caused a smile to spread across my face.

I hummed in affirmation. "A little, but I'm okay."

"Why don't you take a nap? If you don't, you'll be exhausted tonight." He stood, grabbed our food wrappers, tossed them out, and came back to pull me to my feet.

"Really, I don't want to sleep while you're here," I argued.

"Bella, don't be silly. If you're tired, you should rest. Come on." I followed him to my room. Edward led me to the bed, motioned for me to sit, and slipped my shoes from my feet.

I yawned again as I laid back. "Are you tired? Will you nap with me?" I asked.

"If you want me to, I will." He smiled and slid his own shoes off.

I snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms around me, and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

I groaned as a knock at the door interrupted my dream of lying in Edward's arms.

"What!" I yelled as I tossed to my back. Warm arms pulled me tightly into the side of a hard chest. I opened my eyes, and looked up to see beautiful green eyes watching me in amusement.

"You're grumpy," he said. "And you talk in your sleep." Oh God.

"Oh no." I closed my eyes. "What did I say?"

"Bellaaaaa," Alice called. "You better have your ass up and ready to go! Don't make me come in there!"

"What time is it?" I asked Edward.

He lifted his arm to look at his watch. "Six."

"Shit. Okay, Al. Give me a few minutes. I'll be quick. Go away!" I called to the closed door. I fully expected her to bust through it if I wasn't ready soon.

I raised up from Edward's warm embrace, only to be pulled back to him. "Hang on a minute," he whispered. I molded back to his side and relaxed.

Edward kissed my forehead. I felt a smile on his lips. "I like this," he said quietly.

"Hmmm, me too. What did I say?" I asked as I lifted my face to meet his.

His smile widened and he brushed my hair out of my eyes. "You said I was the sexiest man you had ever seen, something about not being able to keep your hands off of me, and then a few mumbled words about cupcakes."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I did not. Really, tell me what I said."

He turned on his side and poked at my side, causing me to squirm beside him. His erection pressed into my stomach. I slid my hands to his back, and rubbed beneath his t-shirt. He moaned and dipped his lips to capture mine. Hands started roaming, legs entwining, and our breathing became labored. I pulled back from him to catch my breath.

"We've got to get ready to go," I whispered as I traced his lips with my finger.

He playfully bit at it. "I know. We should probably just shower together. It would save time." He grabbed my ass and pulled me against his hard cock.

"Yeah, I'm sure that would save tons of time," I grabbed his hand from my ass and laid it on his stomach. "You. Stay. Here. I'll be quick." I climbed from the bed and padded to the bathroom.

Edward and I were both ready to leave by seven despite the groping that took place while we got ready. It was oddly comfortable to get ready beside him. I teased him about his hair, and he teased me about my bathrobe. It was pink and soft, and completely worn out. I had gotten it when I was in high school and couldn't let it go. There was a hole in the pocket, and the ties were nearly thread-bare.

Edward looked so fucking hot. He wore a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and a pair of jeans. I wore a frayed denim skirt and a white fitted t-shirt. Emmett was dressed much like Edward. Rose chose a black mini dress, which did an amazing job of displaying her long tanned legs. Jasper was in his usual vintage t-shirt and ripped jeans. Alice donned her new Ed Hardy get up. It looked hot as hell on her, and Jasper couldn't keep his hands off of her. Personally, I thought Ed Hardy was tool wear, but I wasn't the fashion expert, so I kept my mouth shut and told her how amazing she looked.

We loaded into Alice's massive SUV, which earned a seal of approval from all of the guys. Edward, in particular, pointed out how safe it was. I rolled my eyes at him.

Dinner was great. We all laughed and talked. Luckily, the group started drinking early, and all talk of the baby was avoided. After breakfast, I was all baby-talked out. I knew that tomorrow would be filled with the subject, and I just wanted to have a night out with my friends, a night to dance and be carefree without the looming responsibility weighing on my mind.

We hit a local bar after dinner. We danced, we laughed, they drank, and I sipped water. Even without any alcohol intake, I had a blast. Edward and I danced until our bodies were covered in sweat. Emmett pulled me away from him, declaring that we looked like we were ready to tear each others' clothes off, and he wanted in on that action. We danced, and then I walked to the bar with him to get a bottled water.

"So, things are good with daddy-o?" he asked as he ordered a beer.

"Um, yeah. I suppose." I remembered that Emmett was the one who interrupted our phone conversation with the news that some tramp was there to see Edward.

"Well, you should know. He's turning pussy away left and right for you." His dimpled smile made me return the gesture.

"Thanks for the info, Emmett. I think."

"Really, Bella. He likes you...well, probably more than likes you. I've never seen him acting like this. Look at him, now." He nodded in the direction of Edward, who was amidst a conversation with Alice, Jasper, and Rose. They were talking to him, but he was distracted. His eyes darted around the room. "He's looking for you," Emmett said.

"I'm sure he's not. He's probably counting heads to see if this club is in compliance with the fire code."

Emmett fell into booming laughter. "Damn, baby. You sure have him pegged. That's funny shit! That is definitely something he would do, but I guarantee that's not the case this time." He took a long draw from his beer. "How much do you want to bet that he was looking for you?"

I shook my head at him. "I've got a twenty that says he wasn't." The words barely left my mouth before I felt Edward's chest against my back and his arms around my waist.

"Hey. I was looking for you," he said just loud enough that Emmett heard him, too.

I turned my head and kissed his chiseled jaw, reached into my pocket, pulled a twenty out, and shoved it into Emmett's chest. He laughed and shoved it into his pocket with a wink.

I linked my fingers with Edward's and led us through the club.

"Why were you giving Emmett money?" he asked.

"I lost a bet. I've gotta pee," I said.

He nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist, leading me to the back corner where the restrooms were. "What was the bet?" he asked as he guided me through the throngs of people.

"We were watching you from across the bar. He said you were looking for me, and I said you weren't," I answered honestly.

He wrapped me in his arms and pulled me to him as we approached the bathroom. "I hate being able to feel you near, but not being able to see you. My pulse buzzed, but I couldn't see you."

I pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard before I pulled away and dipped into the bathroom. His stunned face was priceless. He returned the gesture when I came out by grabbing my waist and pulling me into a dark corner. I squealed in surprise.

"Are you ready to go? How are you feeling?" he asked as he nibbled at my ear.

"Yes. Fine," I answered breathlessly.

He chuckled and moved back to meet my eyes. "Really, are you okay?" His hand grazed my belly.

I nodded and bounced on the balls of my feet. "I'm ready to go. You?" I wanted to get him back in my bed. Between the bumping and grinding, near sex on the dance floor, the admission that my presence made his pulse buzz, and the kissing, I needed him. I didn't want to waste another minute.

"Yes. Let's go see if they're ready."

The rest of our group was obviously just as ready as we were. They had finished their drinks and paid their tabs. I drove us all home, and we each dispersed to our separate rooms.

Edward rummaged through his bag while I slipped into the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth, and put my pajamas on. He was sitting on my bed, holding something when I came back out.

He looked up, grinned and flipped the wrapped gift in his hand so that I could see it. "I got you something. Well, actually something for you, and something for the baby." He produced another wrapped item from behind his back.

I chanted to myself to be appreciative of all that he was and everything that the offered. We had made a deal; he could buy things, as long as they were small things. It still made me nervous. I crossed the room and stood in front of him. He reached for the back of my thigh and pulled me between his legs. He kissed my belly, and then nudged my legs so that I was seated in his lap, straddling him.

"Open," he insisted as he passed the first gift to me.

I carefully tore the paper away. My fingers gently touched the leather bound book. I flipped it over to see exactly what it was. The front read, "Pregnancy journal" in fine script. I smiled up to him, and whispered a soft thank you against his lips.

"You're welcome. I thought you could write your thoughts, dreams, appointments, cravings, maybe make a list or two of things that the baby might need..." he trailed with a wink.

"Really, thank you. This is perfect."

"Good. I'm glad you like it. And see, I can do small." He laughed quietly. "Now, open this one. It's for the baby."

I fingered the beautiful blue wrapping and cocked my eyebrow at him. "Tiffany's?"

"I said I could do small, not that I always will."

I pulled the ribbon and removed the paper. I opened the box to reveal a sterling silver baby rattle. It was dainty and beautiful. I turned it in my hand, and noticed an inscription. "I loved you the moment I learned of you. Love, Daddy"

A tear slid down my cheek. Edward kissed it away, which only opened the floodgate. I lay my head against his shoulder and cried a lake of happy tears.

"So you like it?"

I nodded and muttered. "Stupid happy."

Edward chuckled and held me for a few moments before moving me to the mattress and going to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He came back shortly and crawled in beside me. He took the rattle from my hand and placed it gently on the nightstand beside my bed. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me slowly. The kiss became heated and, before long, we were naked and completely consumed by one another. Our minds, bodies, and souls were connected. It was sweet, passionate, fast, and slow. We moved over every inch of my bed, and eventually became so lost in what we were doing, we fell off of the bed with a loud thud. Luckily, Edward hit the floor first, and braced my fall. We finished on the floor, and he pulled the pillows and comforter from the bed and wrapped us up in them.

He hummed in satisfaction, and I followed with the same sound.

"Are you ready to face my dad?" I asked as I traced lazy circles on his chest.

"Yes. I can't wait," he said sarcastically. I pinched his nipple playfully.

"Ow!" he cried with a laugh. "Are you ready to face him?" he asked after bracing my hand on his abdomen.

"I'm nervous about it. I don't know how he'll react. I just don't want him to be disappointed in me."

"You're gonna tell him the truth? I mean, about everything?"

I exhaled. "I'm gonna tell him the facts, and attempt to leave out as much detail as possible. I don't think he'll push. He's never been one to pry."

"So, we're going with, we met in Las Vegas, got married on a whim, you found out you were pregnant, and now we're dating?" His chest rose beneath my cheek with a small chuckle.

"Well, that sounds fucked up, but yeah...I guess," I replied.

"Now I'm nervous," he stated.

I tilted my head to look at him. "You don't have to do this. I can go alone."

His lips hovered a centimeter from mine, and his eyes burned into mine. "Thanks, I'm outta here." He shuffled from my side and moved to get up. I froze. He laughed and came back to my side. "I'm kidding." I punched him harder than I intended in the arm.

"You scared me. I mean, you really don't have to do this, but shit, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Bella, look at me." I lifted my face to meet his. He placed his thumb on my cheek and rubbed it soothingly. "I'm not going to bail on you. I'm in this with you. We're doing this together."

My body relaxed, and my heart rate returned to a normal pace. "Thanks."

We snuggled together and talked some more about telling my father. Edward tried- again- to convince me to get a rental car to drive there. I stood strong, and changed the subject to my mom. I told him that she would probably visit in September for my birthday. He could meet her then, but I would probably break the news to her over the phone. I knew she would be heartbroken if I waited two months to tell her. We talked about how much our mothers were alike, and how we were in for it because of that. Eventually, I started to drift off to sleep, and I felt Edward lift me from the floor, and place us back onto the bed. Sleeping with him was heaven. It was warm, comforting, and safe.

We woke up early the next morning and got ready to drive to Forks. The drive took three and a half hours, and I had told Charlie I would be there by ten AM. We got up at six. Edward went to the kitchen to make breakfast, and I went to take a shower. My stomach tossed as I stood in front of the mirror waiting for the shower water to run warm.

"Oh, God. Not today, please," I groaned quietly to my belly. It didn't listen and I hit my knees in front of the toilet.

A knock at the door, followed by a panicked "Bella" alerted me of Edward's presence. I continued to dispel the contents of my stomach. One loud hurl, followed by me coughing, and Edward busted through the door. I heard the crack of the doorframe before he was at my side.

"Sorry," he whispered as he pulled my hair back from my neck and sat on the side of the bathtub. "I'll get that fixed. Are you okay?"

I shook my head and heaved again.

"Tell me what I can do. What do you need, baby?"

My body continued to convulse, and I tried to wave him away. I was completely embarrassed that he was sitting beside me while I threw up.

"I'm not leaving you." He stood to get a wet washcloth, and turned the shower off. The steam was heating the room, and he apparently knew that it was only making matters worse.

He held the washcloth to the back of my neck and my forehead. As I felt the wave of nausea subside, reached to flush the toilet, and slumped, resting my head in my hands.

Edward rubbed my back and said, "God, babe. That's horrible. Is it supposed to be that bad?"

I glared up at him from my hands. "How am I supposed to know? I've never done this before."

He winced at my hateful tone and apologized under his breath. "Maybe we should call your doctor?"

I knew he was just concerned, but I wanted him to know that I could handle myself. "Edward, I'm fine. Just go, and let me shower."

A hurt expression crossed his face. "Bella, I'm just worried about you. Please, just call your doctor."

"I'm fine!" I yelled as I shuffled to my feet and shrugged his hand off of me.

"Fine, Bella. Goddamn. I'm only trying to help." He walked out of the bathroom, and slammed the broken door. I winced as it hammered against the broken frame and swung back open.

Tears streamed down my face. Dammit!

I wearily climbed into the shower, made quick work of washing my hair and body, and got out. I dried my body and hair, put on just enough make-up to appear healthier than I felt, and dressed casually. I didn't want to wear anything binding, so I chose a cotton sundress and flip-flops.

I walked silently to the kitchen, only to find Edward sitting at the bar with his head in his hands, a glass of untouched orange juice in front of him, and a plate of scrambled eggs and toast. Guilt swept through me.

I closed the distance between us. His head lifted as I approached him.

"Hey. I'm so sorry," I whispered as I touched the nape of his neck.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and squinted his eyes. "Bella, I didn't mean to overstep."

"It's okay. I know you were just trying to help. I overreacted, and was just embarrassed," I offered. He still hadn't turned to face me.

He exhaled and lowered his hand to his glass, took a long gulp, and stood. "I'm gonna go shower." He kissed the top of my head, and walked away from me.

I closed my eyes and felt the electricity between us fade as he left the room.

I picked at the breakfast he had made. It was delicious, but my stomach was more upset than it had been when I was getting sick.

He came out of the bathroom and came straight to me.

"Sorry. I don't want to fight," he said as he hugged me.

"No, Edward. I'm sorry. You were doing all of the right things. It was sweet that you held my hair, and tried to do something to make me feel better. I was just being hateful. It was uncalled for, and I shouldn't have acted that way," I said apologetically.

He nodded. "Yeah, you were being a bitch."

I laughed. "Yeah. Why don't you eat, and we'll get going."

"Did you eat?"

"Yeah, thanks. It was really good."

He nodded and finished his breakfast. It was raining, so I convinced Edward to let me drive, stating that I knew how to handle my truck in the rain better than he could. We fell into easy conversation. We talked about the way I acted this morning. He gave me hell over it, and I apologized repeatedly. I really was sorry for the way I had acted. I even offered to let him drive the rest of the way and give him road head in penance. He told me to pull the truck over, but I just laughed at him and told him that I couldn't do that on the way to my dad's house. He sulked for two miles, and then we started talking again.

The ride was nice. Edward made it more pleasant than the scenery. As we discussed the relationship, or lack thereof, between Charlie and Renee, Edward's phone rang. He pulled it out and looked at it with a furrowed brow.

"I have no idea who this is. They called the last time we were together." He shrugged and pressed the button to answer the call.

"Hello," he said into the phone. He listened to the person on the other end of the line.

"Yes, this is Edward Cullen. Who is this? Rebecca Black? I'm not sure I know you." His head turned in my direction.

Could this day get any worse?

End note: Hmmmm, well. There's something, huh? What do you think? Let me know! And the next chapter is written and I'm working diligently to get it edited and just right. Want it? Reviews motivate! Much love and thanks!


	20. 20 Soured Lemons

A/N Hey bb's! Thank you so very much to all who are reading and reviewing. I read every single one and cherish all of your words. I've explained my confusion with the way this site does reviews. I try to reply to them…blah, blah… Feel free to PM if you want.

I am dedicating this chapter to l'Renbutterfly. She has been a loyal reader and reviewer, and she's just lovely. She has a character named after her in this story. I'm not sure what chapter, but I believe it was a receptionist at Bella's office. It's Camille. Anyway, this lovely girl was in a car accident and has been in the hospital with too many broken bones to list. And she named her walker Rosalie! Gotta love that! Let's all just send her some get well mojo!

This chapter is the result of so much work by a few very special people. Dorothy's Ruby Slippers and Kristi28- not only are you super beta's, but you deserve co-author credentials on this chapter. Thank you for listening to my endless rambling, and for always responding with great ideas and suggestions. Dorothys Ruby Slippers has an amazing story. I'm very honored to have the privilege of pre-reading and I do promise-you do not want to miss this one. It's amazing. Go read it—http(colon)//www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/viewstory(dot)php?sid=10015 If you prefer it's also on fanfiction.

Edbellafan and Zephyersky- your pre-reading helps me tremendously. You both give me the feedback that I need and fresh eyes when I have worn the other's out. Your endless support keeps me going.

My story has been featured on a blog. If you're looking for something to read, I highly recommend checking it out. She has tons of great recommendations.

www(dot)dee dees fanfiction recommendations (dot)blogspot(dot)com/ Remove the spaces and (dot)'s. Replace accordingly.

Also, I had the honor of doing an interview. It has been done for about a month, there was an issue getting it up on the site so the spoiler I gave is outdated. I did divulge a rather embarrassing story about myself. Check it out here- carolines-world-of-twilight(dot)blogspot(dot)com.

disclaimer: SM owns them, but she cockblocked entirely too much. Screw virtue!

/

/

/

EPOV

"Hello," I said into the phone, confused as to who was calling me and how they got my number.

"Hello. Is this Edward Cullen?" the female voice asked.

"Yes, this is Edward Cullen. Who is this?"

I felt Bella's eyes on me. I had told Emmett that I intended to halt all fuckery and hook-ups, so when he asked me how he was supposed to handle the barflies and tramps I had sarcastically told him to give them my number and I'd handle it myself. I never thought the fucker would actually do that. A quick shot of nervousness ran through my body as I realized I was going to have to deal with this particular nuisance in Bella's presence.

The girl on the phone interrupted my near panic attack. "This is Rebecca Black," she said as if I was supposed to know who the fuck she was.

"Rebecca Black? I'm not sure I know you," I replied deciding to go with a smart-assed attitude. I turned to glance at Bella and immediately noticed the panicked look that overcame her face. Her eyes widened with recognition, and she turned her head quickly back to the road. What the fuck?

"No, I'm sure you don't know me. I am actually well acquainted with Bella." My brow furrowed and I continued to watch Bella. Her bottom lip was now between her teeth.

"Really?" This seemed like a bad thing. Bella was nervous as hell. "Were you calling to speak to her?" I asked while appraising Bella's reaction. Her head snapped in my direction and her eyes were filled with panic.

"No, actually I was calling for you."

"Why would you be calling me? And how did you get my number?" I asked, becoming aggravated with her quickly.

She chuckled lightly. "Getting your number was the easy part. Much easier than I thought it would be. The idiots you work with hand that information out freely." Fucking Emmett. "And I'm calling you because I have some information on the girl you're getting involved with. Information that any man who gets involved with her should know."

"What information would that be?" I asked, confused.

Bella groaned and rolled her eyes. She pulled the truck to the side of the road, and shifted it into neutral. I shook my head no to her and motioned for her to keep driving to the next exit. This shit was way too dangerous.

"My brother is Jake." My brow creased as I remembered the big guy in Bella's office. The guy she ran to when she left Vegas. The ex-boyfriend. "Bella may have led you to believe that they have been broken up for months, which is true, but they still saw one another. Frequently, if you know what I mean."

My hand pulled roughly at my hair. "What exactly are you saying?"

"I'm just saying that I know she's pregnant, and you should make sure you're not being trapped. That baby may not even be yours." My heart dropped. Bella exited and pulled into a gas station. She turned off the ignition and turned in her seat to look at me.

I had no fucking idea what to say to that. I was rendered completely speechless. I held the phone and stared at the dash of Bella's truck. I ignored the pain that was soaring through my heart. "Well, thank you for the information. I'll be sure to check that out." I disconnected the call, and stepped out of the truck, slamming the door hard as I tried to gain control of myself.

The loud slam of Bella's door and her voice calling out to me alerted me that she was following me. My heart was pounding, and my anger was on the verge of erupting.

"Edward!" she yelled. "Edward, stop!"

I shoved the door to the run-down convenience store open and walked to the drink cooler, grabbed a soda, and walked past Bella to pay for it. I stood in front of the lady and felt Bella at my side. "Do you want something?" I asked without looking in her direction.

Through my peripheral vision I saw her shake her head no and turn to shove her way out the door. The bell at the top of the door swung wildly against the glass with the force of her push. I watched the cashier blanch at the sound and turn to me with a glare. I tossed some money on the counter, grabbed my shit, and walked out of the store. I nearly expected the truck to be gone, but it was there. I saw that Bella wasn't in the vehicle and I froze. My anxiety soared as I looked around for her. My eyes finally found her coming out of the outside bathroom.

"Did you just use _that _bathroom?" I asked as I followed after her, glancing back to the very unsanitary facilities.

She didn't say anything, but kept walking to the truck. I noticed a young guy pumping gas was fucking ogling her. The emotions that were coursing through me made me want to rip his throat out, but I settled for shooting him a threatening glare. He quickly averted his eyes and I smirked.

Bella had apparently turned to say something to me and witnessed the exchange. "Edward, what the hell are you doing?" she spat.

I increased my pace and caught up to her. Placing my hand on the small of her back possessively, I said, "He's fucking undressing you with his eyes." I couldn't help but to hope he had witnessed the entire exchange.

She rolled her eyes and shrugged away from me.

I groaned and followed her stubborn ass. What the fuck had I done anyway? That phone call was all about her and her lies. I should be the one who was upset!

"What the hell are you mad about?" I called to her as I closed the distance between us, walking to the driver's side of the truck where she was standing with her arms folded over her chest and an annoyed look on her face. I planted myself in front of her, preparing for an argument.

"What did Rebecca say?" she asked sharply, lifting her eyes to meet mine.

I exhaled loudly. "You want to discuss this here? In a goddamn shitty gas station parking lot?"

"Yes."

"Fine. She said that this baby may not even be mine." I watched for her reaction. Her jaw dropped and her eyes narrowed.

"She said what!? That stupid bitch!" Bella was furious, and it was sexy as hell. "Give me your phone," she demanded as she held her hand out expectantly.

"Is it true, Bella? Is there any chance that this baby isn't mine?" I asked, unsure of what the hell I would do if she said yes.

She shook her head. "No. There is absolutely no chance that this baby belongs to anyone but you." Sadness covered her features and she dropped her head. "Look, I know we barely know each other." She lifted her head to face me, and reached to grasp the sides of my shirt. "If there was any possibility that this baby wasn't yours, I certainly wouldn't be dragging you to meet my father, or taking you to my doctor's appointments. I'm not that girl."

I reached over her head and sat my soda on top of the truck. "You're not dragging me. I wanted to come," I offered before continuing. "I had to ask. Why the fuck would she say that? Why would she go to all the trouble to get my number and call to fucking lie about something like that?" I fingered a strand of hair that had fallen to her face before reaching to push it behind her ear.

"Because she's a bitch. She hates me, and blames me for Jake going to shit after we broke up. She also holds me personally responsible for the accident he was in a few weeks ago. There's just a lot of shit between us." Her voice held a hint of regret and guilt, and her head dropped.

I thought about what she said for a moment and her reaction to the phone call. "Bella, listen."

She looked up at me.

"I know very little of your relationship with Jake." I looked away and added, "I don't care to hear any of those details." Bella opened her mouth to speak, but I held my hand up to stop her. "I am also the last person on the face of the earth who has any right to offer insight into how things like that work: break ups and such. This," I motioned between us, "is the first relationship I have ever been in, and as far as ending things, well, I never let them stay long enough to...." I trailed off with a sigh and took a step toward her, placing my hands against the truck and bending so that we were eye level. "Just, I'm sure things weren't all your fault. I don't like what Rebecca Black is doing or saying about you." I kissed her forehead and considered how to handle the situation. I straightened as Bella slid her arms around my waist and pressed her cheek against my chest. My arms circled her protectively.

She tilted her head up to look at me before shrugging against my chest. "Yeah, I know. I just hate that she's doing this. Jake is happy now. He has a girlfriend, and he's even happy for us. It's just her. She wants to see me miserable, and I don't why."

"Only one way to find out." I pulled her away from the door and opened it. "Get in," I said as I guided her into the truck. I grabbed the bottle on top of the truck as she climbed in and sat in front of the steering wheel. "Keep going." I nudged her to the passenger side and climbed in. She started to protest, but I interrupted her. "How far are we from Forks?" I grabbed my sunglasses from the seat and slid them on.

"Uh, like thirty minutes, I guess," Bella said.

"Where does Rebecca Black live?" I asked as I started the truck.

"She's staying in La Push with Jake and Billy. Why?"

"Is that far? La Push, I mean?"

"No, it's not far from Forks. Edward, what are you doing?"

I smiled over at her. Her eyes were wide and questioning. "We're gonna take care of this now. I can't deal with shit like this happening while I'm on the other side of the damn country. Plus, it seems to me that Miss Black needs to know that it's not acceptable to lie about shit as serious as this. She's not like sixteen or some shit is she?" I suddenly considered that I probably didn't need to confront a minor.

"Uh, no. We have to see my dad first," she blurted out. I glanced over and saw that her cheeks were stained in that perfect shade of pink.

"Okay. Why the blush?" I asked as I touched her face with the pad of my thumb.

Bella just shrugged and mumbled, "I don't know."

"You okay?" I asked as I pulled my hand away, concerned that there was something she wasn't telling me.

"Yeah," she said with a slight smile. "I just can't believe you want to confront her. She's really not worth the trouble."

I sighed. "Bella, if we're gonna do this then I want her to know she can't fuck with us. And it pisses me off that she would think it's okay to call me and say shit like that."

She nodded. "I know. It won't deter her though. She'll always find a way to mess with me."

"Well, I feel differently. I think after she gets a taste of me, she'll do everything in her power to avoid ever speaking your name again." I reached to touch her thigh and rubbed it soothingly. I would fix this shit.

Bella sighed, resigned to follow my lead.

We rode silently for the next few miles before a sign indicating Forks came into view. Bella told me to exit and directed me from there. She seemed tense, and I felt like a fucking ball of nerves, wound tight and only a feathers touch away from falling apart.

"The house is on this street. Pull over," Bella said as she bit at her lip. My mind reeled with anxiety.

I did as she asked and put the truck in neutral, keeping my foot on the brake. I assumed we were going take a minute to get our shit together before meeting her father. I took a few deep breaths and turned to face her.

"Should I have brought a bullet proof vest?" I tried to lighten the mood.

Bella laughed quietly. "God, I hope not."

"Oh, me too. It can't be that bad, though. We can do this. Come here, babe." I reached for her hand and pulled her to my side. I wrapped my arms around her. She laid her head on my chest and closed her eyes. I kissed the top of her head.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

I closed my eyes and forced the panic down. If she was this fucking nervous, I knew I had reason to worry. I also knew that now was not the time to lose my shit. This was inevitable, and whether we liked it or not, it had to be done. "I know. I'm going to do everything I can to make this go smoothly. Maybe we should have brought Esme and Alice along. We may need some 'Team Edward and Bella' allies."

Bella looked up to me and laughed. It was a genuine laugh; her nervousness seemed to dissipate minutely. I bent to kiss her softly. Her lips tasted like cherries and I felt my dick stir. I pulled back and returned her smile, not wanting to get carried away in her father's neighborhood and definitely not wanting to walk into his house with an erection.

I put the truck in gear and pulled back onto the street. "Which house?" I asked.

She pointed to a modest, white, two-story house with an intimidating patrol car parked in the front. I blew out a heavy breath and tugged at my hair. I parked her truck and took one last cleansing breath. I was a fucking wreck. My damn palms were sweaty as hell, my heart was pounding against my ribcage, and my mind was racing. I started making goddamn lists of ways to approach this. _Hello sir, I knocked your daughter up in a frenzy of fuckery in Las Vegas, Nevada. It's nice to meet you?_ That wouldn't work. _Mr. Swan, I'm the fuck up that is the father of your grandchild. Oh, and don't worry, I got her drunk enough to marry me, so her virtue is intact_. That probably wouldn't work either.

"Edward?" Bella's voice broke my concentration.

"Huh?" I muttered, turning to face her.

"Are you ready?"

I pushed all of the previous thoughts to the back of my mind and threw a smile on my face. "Yeah. Let's do this."

I opened the door and crossed between the hazardous truck and the scary ass cop car to open Bella's door for her. I offered her my hand, which she took with a quick thank you as we walked to the door.

I looked to her for reassurance as we approached the door. She had none to offer, which made my sweaty-ass hands start to shake. Bella reached for the doorknob, but before she could turn the knob, it swung open abruptly.

My eyes widened and my pulse hammered as I came face to face with the barrel of a fucking rifle. I grabbed Bella and shoved her behind me. She yelped, and I nearly pissed my pants. The distinctive sound of the gun being cocked filled the air.

"What the fuck!" I yelled as I put the hand that wasn't gripping Bella up to cover my face instinctively.

"Watch your mouth, boy," her father said, before breaking out in a deep belly laugh.

"Dad, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Bella screamed as she scrambled out from behind me.

"Bells!" he yelled as he tossed the gun behind him. I winced as it clattered across the floor, waiting for the motherfucker to discharge. He grabbed her in a hug, lifting her feet from the ground.

She hugged him back, then smacked at him to put her down. The momentary happiness was replaced by fury when she was placed back on her feet.

"Have you lost your mind!? You could have shot us!" she yelled, turning to appraise me. I felt like a damn pussy, one seriously pissed off pussy. What the hell was he thinking? Scare tactics are one thing; that shit was outright fucked up.

"Aw, come on, Bells. It was a toy gun. You know I'd never point a real gun at anyone unless I fully intended to shoot them," he said with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked me.

I composed myself, swallowed hard, and said, "Yeah. I'm fine. Are you?"

"Yeah." She ran her small hand up my arm and rubbed it gently before turning back to her dad. "I can't believe you did that." Her hand slid down my arm and she took my hand. Her dad stepped aside as she pulled me into the house, his eyes fixated on our clutched hands. I met his eyes and fought to keep my expression blank as I passed him.

"I always wanted to meet the new boyfriend at the door with a gun. I never got the chance to do that, since the only guy you ever brought home was Jake and he'd be able to recognize a toy gun and all," her father mumbled.

I suddenly felt insulted. I was in hell.

Bella froze, obviously recognizing that his comment was insulting and turned to face him. "Are you kidding me? Where is my father that sits in his recliner and watches sports, barely noticing anyone is even in the same room? I want him back. And what the hell are you doing with a toy gun anyway?" Her tone was incredulous, but I definitely thought it was a valid question. I was wondering the same thing.

"I picked it up just for the occasion." He smiled widely. Bella narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'll be on my best behavior." He lifted his hand and made a circular motion over his head indicating an imaginary halo.

Bella rolled her eyes at him and gave my hand a small squeeze. I looked at her and offered a smile, but inside I was pissed. What kind of father does that shit?

"Are you going to make introductions, Bella, or are we gonna stand here all day?" her father asked.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Yeah, dad. As a matter of fact I am." She looked to me and smiled apologetically before turning back to her father. "This is Edward Cullen. We're married and I'm pregnant. Edward, this is my father, Charlie Swan, and apparently, he has lost his damn mind."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I glanced at Charlie, noticing his expression matched my own.

"What did you just say?" he asked after shaking his head to clear his mind.

Bella cleared her throat and squared her shoulders in determination. "I said that we are married. I am pregnant. Congrats, grandpa." She spoke slowly as if he were too ignorant to understand.

The room fell eerily silent. I held onto Bella's hand for dear life and whispered a, "What the hell are you doing?" into her ear. She just squeezed my hand back and held eye contact with her father, almost daring him to speak.

"I need a beer," he muttered and walked from the room. I heard him pick the plastic gun up, and judging from the rustling of plastic, tossed it in the trashcan.

"What the hell, Bella?" I repeated when he was out of earshot.

"What? He deserved that after the shit he pulled. Band-Aid, right?" I gaped at her, and then laughed lightly. The one time she's truly comfortable with the Band-Aid method.... She smiled and shrugged nonchalantly as she pulled me to the couch. I made an attempt at leaving some space between us, but Bella scooted to my side and gave my thigh a small squeeze.

I groaned, but placed a kiss against her head. "Your family is nuts, and I was only joking about the bullet proof vest earlier. Apparently, I should've truly considered that," I whispered against her hair.

"Oh, this is nothing. Wait till you meet Renee." Another groan left my body. "And for the record, he really has never acted this way. I can't believe he did that."

Charlie came back into view with two beers. "Are you driving?" he asked me.

"Not anymore," I said and took the beer from him, needing something to take the edge off of my nerves. "Thanks." He handed a bottled water to Bella, which she took with a quiet thank you.

He nodded and sat in the recliner adjacent the couch that we were sitting on. "I'm waiting for the gotcha, Bella," he said. "I know I was out of line earlier with the toy gun, but you got me back. We're even."

"No gotcha, Dad. We're really married and I'm really pregnant." She sighed. "It's complicated and we've got a lot of stuff to figure out. I just wanted to tell you."

I watched as he avoided eye contact with us. I was actually grateful for this, not sure if I could face him.

"How? I mean, I've never even met this kid," he raised his head, a pained expression covering his features.

Bella exhaled loudly and took my hand. "We met in Las Vegas when I went down with Alice and Rosalie. It was...um...crazy, I guess. Anyway, we ended up married and the result of the honeymoon, well," she rubbed her abdomen, "I'm pregnant." She glanced to me, and the guilt was clear on her face. It was painful to look at.

Charlie winced at the mention of the honeymoon, and cut his eyes to mine. I tensed, but held eye contact, trying to prove that despite my earlier reaction to the gun, I was actually a man.

"Married. Pregnant," he mumbled. "Are you going to be able to take care of my daughter and grandchild?" he asked directly to me.

"Yes, sir. Bella and I are working through some things, but I fully intend to take care of them. As much as she'll allow, at least." I added the last comment with a glance to Bella.

She rolled her eyes and whispered, "Don't start."

"Yeah, she's a little stubborn. I'm sure you've noticed. She's always been independent, so I'm sure it's a result of that." His voice held a lot of pride and a little guilt. "Where are you two living? I mean, did he move in with you and the girls?"

I scowled. As if that would ever happen.

"Actually, he lives in New York. Like I said: complicated," Bella answered.

"New York? How the hell do you plan to take care of them from across the country?" he asked, shock in his tone.

"Um, well," I started.

"Dad! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself! And I told you, it's complicated," Bella interrupted.

"You need someone there all the time! You know your mother had a complicated pregnancy with you." My brow furrowed and I looked to Bella. She was glaring at her father, seemingly begging him to shut the hell up.

"What kind of complications?" I blurted out. Bella groaned and threw her hands up in the air. She huffed and leaned back into the couch forcefully.

Charlie rolled his eyes at Bella's overreaction. "Hell, I don't know what the actual condition was called. Something with the placenta being in the wrong place or something. Renee damn near bled to death delivering you. And you were early!" Panic filled his words, and it also filled my body.

"Dad, stop it! I'll be fine."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes tightly, trying to shut the worry down. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked quietly.

"Because you worry, and there's no need. I can handle myself," she said seriously.

"You're not moving into an apartment by yourself," I said without thinking.

"An apartment?" Charlie asked.

Bella huffed. "Yes, an apartment. You know, a suite of rooms designed as a residence that is generally located in a building occupied by more than one household? I have been looking for one. I need my own place, our own place." Her hand grazed her belly again. "There's no room at the house for a baby. I don't want to impose that on Al and Rose." She turned to face me. "You need to stop. I can take care of myself. You're not going to dictate where I live."

"Dictate?" I asked. "Bella, I'm just trying to keep you both safe. What if something happened and you were alone? That's not safe."

"Bells, I have to agree with him. You need to set that stubbornness aside, and really consider what you're doing."

"I haven't been diagnosed with anything. My obstetrician is aware of mom's pregnancy complication. It's the reason they did the ultrasound so early, and they fully intend to keep an eye on things. I may be stubborn, but I'm not stupid. I would never put our baby at risk." I instantly felt bad for insinuating that she would. "I, however, will not tolerate being told what I can and cannot do. By either of you."

"Sorry," Charlie and I mumbled in unison.

"Good. Now that that's all cleared up, how about lunch? Are you hungry?" She kept her eyes on her father.

"Yeah, but you don't have to fix anything. We can go down to the diner, or order pizza," he said as he sipped his beer.

"No way. You eat enough of that junk. I'll fix something edible." Bella patted my leg and stood up. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," she said with a wink.

"Okay," I replied with a smile. I was nervous as fuck about being left alone with her toy gun-toting dad.

She brushed by her dad, smacked him on the arm, and mumbled, "Be nice."

"Always am," Charlie replied as he waved her off.

"Yeah, so I thought. You were supposed to be the easy parent to tell. I expected Renee to be the one to act all crazy." Bella gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and they shared a laugh.

"Yeah, that'll be fun. Can I be there when you tell her? She's gonna lose her mind."

Bella laughed at his comment, shook her head, and continued to the kitchen leaving me alone with her father. We sat silently for a few minutes. The tension was thick, but I had no idea of what to say to him. I ran through several options, but shot them all down before they left my mouth.

"You do realize how serious this pregnancy complication is, right?" he asked finally breaking the silence.

"Any complication is serious. I fully intend to research it and find out what the symptoms are. I'll be sure she's safe. As much as she'll let me, anyway," I said, looking directly at him and meaning every word.

"She doesn't need to live alone."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'll work on that, but I'm not sure how successful I'll be. She's pretty hell bent on doing it."

"Do you plan to stay in New York? It'll be hard to be a father with that much distance. Believe me, I know. Summers aren't enough." Sadness laced his words, and I assumed it was because he was speaking from experience.

"I don't know what we're going to do. Right now, we're just trying to figure things out. She wasn't kidding with the complicated thing." I rubbed my face roughly with my hand.

He nodded. "What do you do in New York?"

"I own a bar with two of my friends," I replied as I took another drink of my beer.

"I see." He watched me carefully.

I felt self-conscious under his stare. "Yeah, it's a pretty successful business. I have the means necessary to take care of your daughter, sir. I just don't know how to go about getting her to allow it."

He raised his eyebrows. "It won't be easy. She's stubborn. A lot like me, I guess." He paused and thought for a moment. "Have you considered moving to Seattle? I'm not crazy about her moving to New York. I don't see her enough as it is."

Bella and I were nowhere near making that decision. Of course, thoughts of her with me in New York had crossed my mind, but we were still just getting to know one another. I thought about my response before finally saying, "We haven't really talked about that. I'm not sure what she would want to do. We're just trying to get to know one another to see if we even want to stay married."

He pursed his lips and furrowed his brow. "Are you planning on leaving her?" he asked, his voice filled with anger. It was clear I hadn't chosen the correct response.

"No," I answered quickly. "That's not my plan at all. I just think we rushed into this and we need to step back and figure some things out if we're gonna have a chance at all." It sounded perfectly logical to me. He looked like he didn't believe a word I was saying.

"How do you expect to get to know her if you live on the opposite coast?" he asked appraisingly.

I nodded, knowing what he meant. "It's actually working out. We talk a lot, which allows us to learn a lot about each other. And I have access to a jet, so I can visit often. I plan to go to her doctor's appointments and stuff. I really don't want her to feel alone."

"She is going to be alone, though. Especially if she goes through with this apartment fiasco." He sat quietly before sighing and saying, "At least you're protective when you're around. I saw that when you almost killed her trying to get her behind your back when I pulled the gun. Toy gun, and sorry about that." He laughed awkwardly and looked away.

"Yeah, she would say overprotective and thanks. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Charlie laughed louder. "You should've seen your face. At least you didn't piss your pants." He tipped his beer to me, and then took a long pull, finishing it off. I shook my head and laughed. No fucking way was I tipping my beer to the fact that I didn't piss my pants when your crazy ass, Charlie. Not today.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked as she appeared in the doorway.

Charlie composed himself. "Nothing, hon. Just talking to Edward."

Bella eyed me carefully. I smiled genuinely. The talk with her dad wasn't horrible. We actually seemed to be on the same page regarding her safety. Who would've thought my strongest ally would be the crazy who answered the door with a plastic gun an hour ago?

"Let's eat," Charlie said as he stood, grabbing the empty beer bottle as he did. "What are we having?" He wrapped his arm around Bella and led her toward the kitchen. I stood and followed behind them.

"Well, you had very little to choose from, so it looks like toasted ham and cheese sandwiches and chips. I'll go to the store later and get some real food."

"Sounds good to me," Charlie said, turning her loose and walking into the kitchen to grab a plate.

Bella quickly turned around and placed her hands on my chest, pushing me back into the family room.

I stumbled and laughed quietly. "Hey," I managed to say before she kissed me.

"Hey," she said against my lips. She bit at my bottom lip. "Wanna stay here tonight? You could sneak into my room," she whispered playfully.

I grinned at her. "Now that has appeal. Especially knowing your father is only yielding a plastic rifle. Besides, I'm the husband. Doesn't that warrant shared sleeping quarters?" I waggled my eyebrows at her.

A heated blush covered her face. "Uh, not so sure. Charlie may find a clause for that particular rule. And I'm so sorry about earlier. It wasn't supposed to go down like that at all."

"Yeah, that was frightening,to say the least," I mumbled as I rubbed soothing circles on the small of her back.

"You okay?" she asked. "He was nice to you?"

"Yeah, it was fine. I think we're on the same page."

She sighed and looked down. "The overprotective thing is common ground, I assume?"

I pulled her tighter to my chest. "Something like that."

She hmmm'd and nodded lightly. "Just keep it under control, Cullen." The sound of my surname falling from her lips caused my body to react.

"Got it. Just..." I paused to gather the right words, "Please don't keep stuff like that from me. That's kind of serious, Bella. For my sanity?"

"I know." She squeezed me tighter. "I just didn't want you to overreact. And honestly, I haven't given it much thought. The obstetrician said it was just something we'd watch and that I shouldn't worry about it. I barely even remembered to put it down as family history."

"It's not overreacting. It's caring. I know I can't prevent anything bad from happening to you, but I'd like to think I could at least minimize the risk of some of these bad things." I tugged on the end of her ponytail and ran my finger down her neck. "I like your hair up," I whispered as I placed a kiss against her neck.

"Thank you. For caring and for liking my ponytail." She moaned quietly as I kissed the spot behind her ear.

I smiled against her skin and mumbled, "It's very sexy. And you're welcome."

She pulled back slightly and continued, "And I promise to do everything in my power to keep our baby safe. I'm not completely reckless."

I smiled and took advantage of the opening. "So, we'll get you a new car?"

Bella pinched my side, causing me to jerk away from her. "Back off, mister. You're not buying me a car."

I laughed at her, knowing that I most certainly would buy her a car. A very safe car. I had been researching the safety ratings of cars since finding out she was pregnant, and before even seeing her truck. I knew that whatever she drove could likely be replaced with something much safer. Seeing the truck had only fueled my compulsion on the matter.

"I'm hungry," I whined, trying to avoid answering that question all together.

"Okay." She took my hand and we walked to the kitchen.

The three of us ate and chatted about nothing in particular. It was nice to see Bella and her dad interacting, as they seemed to be close. She was still very much his little girl, and I felt guilty that I had knocked her up in Vegas. It had brought her into my life and produced a child that I already loved more than life itself, but I couldn't help but wish it had happened differently.

"So, your last name is Cullen now?" Charlie asked, nearly causing me to choke on my water. It was something I wanted to discuss with Bella, but hadn't known how to bring it up. I suppose Charlie opened the conversation wide fucking open.

I cut my eyes to Bella and noticed her wide-eyed expression. "Um, yeah. Technically, it's Cullen," she answered.

Technically? What the hell did that mean?

Charlie looked up from his sandwich. "What the hell does that mean? Technically?"

Mind reader.

Bella flushed a bright red. "It means that legally my name is Cullen. Since we're married. I haven't changed it on any of my documents." She shot him a look that said "drop it."

Charlie raised his hands in submission. "Sorry, just asking. When is this baby supposed to arrive? Is that a Bella-approved question?" he asked sarcastically.

She narrowed her eyes. "March 13th is my due date."

Charlie looked to me. "You should be thankful for that. Bella was born in September. Pregnant women are a pain in the ass in the summertime." He thought about his statement. "That is assuming this all works out or whatever."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bella squelched.

Charlie appeared shocked. "What?"

"You're acting like my pregnancy is doomed! It's not. I'll be fine! This baby will be fine!" She shoved her chair back and ran from the table. I stood to follow her.

"Bella, that's not what I meant." Charlie was right behind me. I shot him a look over my shoulder as we chased Bella up the stairs. She ran into a bedroom and slammed the door. I reached the door as I heard the lock click.

I knocked lightly. "Bella, come on. Open the door," I pleaded.

"No, just give me a minute." The shakiness in her voice told me that she was crying. I stepped back from the door and glared at her dad. I was seething. It would be a fucking miracle if we made it out of this visit with all three of us intact.

"What?" he asked, glaring back at me.

I shook my head. "Why would you say that?"

"I wasn't referring to the baby. It just came out wrong. I was referring to this mess of a marriage the two of you are in."

"It's not a mess of a marriage! And you're not one to lecture anyone on how to make a marriage work!" Bella shouted from the other side of the door.

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck and winced at her words. "I know, baby. I just meant that if Edward and you end up living together, under the same roof, that it would be easier on him if it wasn't during the summer. That's what I meant. I wasn't saying anything about the baby."

Bella didn't reply. I looked at Charlie questioning. He shrugged. "Bells?" he called softly against the door.

It opened and Bella came out. She looked to me, I offered a small smile, and then looked to her dad.

"You can't say stuff like that." She crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were flushed.

"Believe me, I realize that," he said as he pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, okay."

Bella nodded against his chest and sniffled.

"Okay, so I'm gonna go finish my sandwich. It's been too long since I've had your cooking. I plan to enjoy it." He looked from Bella to me and back again. "Yeah, so I'll see you downstairs. Shortly," he added pointedly.

Bella leaned against the frame of the door and crossed her arms over her middle. "This is a disaster."

I chuckled and walked to stand in front of her. "It's not a disaster, baby," I said trying to make her feel better.

She looked up to me in disbelief and shook her head. "You're right. It's much worse."

I unwrapped her arms and forced them around me. "He just doesn't know how to deal with this, I'm sure. It's a pretty fucked up situation."

Bella looked to me with a smile. "I can't believe you're taking up for him. He came out like a damn crazy man when we first got here, questioned whether or not you were man enough to take care of me, and made me cry. Where's protective Edward when I need him?"

I grinned at her. "Want me to go down there and beat his ass?" I asked as I puffed my chest out.

She giggled. "No. Although, I do think he deserves it."

"Nah, he's dealing with it the best he can. I'm not sure I would do much better if it were our daughter coming home to tell us this same news." I ran my thumb across the part of her body that housed our baby. "Do you hear that, little one? There will be none of this coming from you," I said, looking to my hand on her belly.

Bella giggled. "This is bad, isn't it?"

"Not bad, Bella. Just not a father's dream, I guess. If anything, he should be beating my ass. I took a lot from him."

Her forehead wrinkled. "What does that mean?"

I ran my thumb over the crease in her brow and placed a kiss there. "I just mean, you're his only daughter. He didn't get the opportunity to see you in your wedding dress, walk you down the aisle, or give you away. I took that from him. I'm surprised he's tolerating me as well as he is."

Sadness covered her face. "Hmm, I hadn't even considered that."

"Yeah, so cut him some slack. As long as he doesn't cause any of us to die, I think he should be allowed a little freaking out."

"You never cease to amaze me," she whispered as she leaned up to kiss me.

"Oh yeah?" I deepened the kiss and ran my hands up her sides.

Bella moaned and broke the kiss. I nudged her head to the side and worked down the column of her neck. She fisted her hands into my shirt and pulled me into her bedroom. I allowed myself to get carried away before a phone rang in the other room, bringing me to my senses. I pulled my lips from her.

"Wait. We can't do this now."

Bella huffed. "Yeah, probably not a good idea."

I stepped away from her and adjusted my cock. I looked around her room, my eyes settling on the twin bed sitting in the center of it. "This should be cozy, if your father consents to us sharing a room for the night."

I felt her arms wrap around me from behind. "You really wanna stay here? I can't guarantee you won't be awakened to face another gun," she said against my back.

I laughed dryly and laced my fingers with hers. "Yeah, I mean, if you want to. Do you have to work tomorrow?" I turned my head to look at her over my shoulder.

"Yeah. I have a meeting at ten in the morning."

"We'll have to leave early," I said quietly.

Bella shrugged. "Let's just see how the rest of the day goes."

I nodded and turned to face her. "Okay." I pressed my lips to hers.

"Bells," Charlie called from downstairs. "I've gotta go to the station. Emergency at the boat dock."

Bella pulled from my embrace and walked to the door. She leaned against the frame and craned her neck to look at her father at the bottom of the stairs. "Okay. I think we were gonna take a drive anyway. I'll see you for dinner?"

"Yeah, I should be back by then. I'll call your cell if I get hung up down there," he said.

Bella stayed in the doorway for a moment longer, obviously having a hushed argument that I wasn't supposed to be privy to with her father. She was making erratic hand gestures and tapping the toe of her shoe against the floor nervously. "Okay!" she finally yelled. I laughed quietly behind her. She turned her head to glare at me.

Finally, the front door slammed and gravel crunched as Charlie's cruiser left the driveway.

"Have we been instructed to leave the confines of your room?" I asked as I walked to Bella and slid my arms around her waist.

She lifted on her toes and placed her lips against mine. "Something like that," she mumbled before kissing me deeper.

I kissed along her jaw and to her neck. "Shouldn't we do as Charlie asked? I mean, it's his house and all."

Bella moaned as I licked along her exposed collarbone. The sundress she was wearing was strapless, which had allowed me a view of the milky skin of her neck and chest. It had taunted me all day, and I was taking full advantage the time I had to pay it proper attention.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Charlie could come back at any time," I whispered as I pulled her dress over her head and walked her toward the bed. I had been dying to do that shit all day, too. A simple white bra and panties were underneath. It was perfectly fitting for the scenario: her father's house, her childhood bed, ponytail, flowing dress, and white undergarments. This was the stuff dreams were made of.

I pulled the cup of her bra down, exposing her nipple. I licked across the taut peak that was pushed up and out of the cup. I pulled the other down so that I could nip at it as well. "Fuck, that's so fucking hot, baby." They were perfectly plump and pushed together.

Bella moaned and pulled at my hair. We tumbled onto the bed, causing it to creak with the motion.

"Shit," I said as I landed on top of her. "Did I hurt you?"

Bella made a noise that seemed to indicate that I hadn't, and began peppering kisses along my jaw line. She made her way to my neck, and the action caused a frenzy of fire, lust, and desire to take over.

I sucked her nipple into my mouth, and bit down on it gently. Bella yelped in pleasure. I repeated the action on the other one, as Bella tugged roughly on my hair.

"Oh, fuck," she whispered.

"Do you like that, Bella?" I asked against her ear.

"Mmmm, yes."

My dick was aching to be inside her, but I wanted to play with Bella. "Tell me what else you like, baby."

"Unnggg, touch me. I like it when you touch me." I gently lifted her head and released her hair from the band. It splayed against the bed covering. I ran my fingers through it gingerly.

"Touch you where, baby?" My hands ghosted down her neck and over her nipples. I reached behind her and unhooked her bra, tossing it to the floor.

A red heat crept up her neck and she looked down innocently. She laced her fingers with mine and guided them to the edge of the white cotton panties.

I softly touched her from hipbone to hipbone, never moving lower than the barrier of the elastic. Bella's breathing became labored. She pressed her head to my chest and looked down. I hooked my finger around the string on her left hip and slowly trailed it to the other side. Bella gasped as I grazed her lower lips. I pulled my hand from her panties and slowly lowered them down her legs. I took a moment to gaze at her lying naked on the bed.

Beautiful.

Bella exhaled, a low growl leaving her throat in the process.

I laughed softly and leaned over her, holding my weight with one hand. I lowered the fingers of my other hand to touch her slick center, refusing to dip them inside, and slowed my motions when she got close. It was pissing her off, and she was writhing under my touch.

"You. Naked. Now," she breathed quickly and bluntly.

I pulled my hand away from her, and quickly undressed. I hovered over her, sitting between her legs, as that was the only place for me to be on the small ass bed.

Bella's hand reached between us and grasped my dick firmly. She stroked me a few times, before guiding it along the wetness emanating from her center.

"Fuck, Bella. God, you feel so fucking good. I want to be inside you." I knew she wanted it too by the whimper that left her body. She surprised me by sitting up to face me.

I leaned back on my heels confused by her action. Bella twisted her legs under her and sat up. She leaned and ran her tongue up the length of my shaft. I grunted loudly, and felt her smile against the head of my cock. She took it into her mouth, and sucked me as far as she could, only pulling back when my cock hit the back of her throat.

I fisted the comforter in my fingers and fought back the loud ass groan that was trying to escape me. Her mouth felt so fucking good.

"Bella, fucking stop or I'm gonna cum." She continued, but I didn't want to finish like that. I placed my hands on either side of her head and pulled her up. "God, baby, I want to be inside you." I said, earning a moan.

I pulled her to my lap and positioned her against my throbbing cock. Apparently, Bella had other plans. She kissed me, mingling her tongue with mine and climbed from me before I could penetrate her, and instructed me to stand. I did as she asked, and stood off the side of the bed. Bella shifted onto all fours and waggled her ass in front of me. It immediately reminded me of the day she did that shit in her truck. That day I vowed I would have her this way soon, and now seemed to be the time. She watched me over her shoulder as she eased backward.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," I chided. "What a little vixen you are. What would Chief Swan think about this?" I asked playfully. A buzz of electricity shot through my hand as I touched her hip.

Bella licked her lips and pulled her bottom one between her teeth. "I need you. Inside me." Her voice was gritty and lust-filled.

I slid my dick along her opening and to her clit. She moaned and pressed further against me, rolling her hips and trying to find the friction she needed.

My fucking dick was throbbing. I needed her just as badly. I finally slipped inside her and moaned at the feel of her tight, hot center encasing me. From this position, I could penetrate her deeper, which was pure fucking ecstasy.

I moved slowly, mostly trying to keep myself in check. Had I let go from the start, I wouldn't have lasted more than thirty seconds. Bella whimpered and moaned, begged and pleaded for me to move faster. I kept my pace torturously slow, only increasing it occasionally, which brought her to the edge before I would slow again and make her orgasm retreat. It was torture for both of us, but the sounds coming from her were too sweet to give up so soon.

"Edward," she moaned. "Please, baby," she pleaded for release.

"I like when you beg, Bella."

"Please, Edward. Please, please, please," she begged and whined.

I increased my pace and felt her walls clenching around my dick. She fell over the edge, forcing her head into a pillow to quiet the screams and moans that were leaving her body. I rode her through her orgasm, then started concentrating on my own, debating exactly how I wanted it. It was the cocky bastard coming out of me, but that often happened after a stressful day, and a shitload of foreplay.

Bella lifted herself from the pillow, back onto all fours. I ran my hand down her spine and across her tempting ass. I squeezed her hips roughly, and ran my thumbs along her creamy cheeks. "Perfect," I whispered.

Bella moaned and pushed back against me roughly.

"Come here, baby." I pulled her up so that her back was against my chest. My cock slid from her with the motion, but remained nestled between her thighs. The cum that had seeped from her body provided enough lubrication for me to still be able to gain enough friction to somewhat satisfy my dick. I rocked back and forth, enjoying the feel of her warm thighs around me.

I ran my fingertips across her belly lightly and up to her breasts. I massaged them firmly and flicked my thumb over her nipple. Bella moaned and reached to touch herself. I looked over her shoulder, and what the fuck did I see? A goddamn mirror, that's what.

"Bella, baby. Look." It felt like déjà vu to say those words.

She opened her eyes and gasped at the sight before her.

"So fucking beautiful," I whispered. The blush that crept up her body only added to her beauty.

She continued to touch herself, moaning as the sensation overtook her. Before long, she was falling apart in my arms.

As her body began to still, I turned her to face me and crashed my lips to hers. I pushed my cock into her hot core as I lay her back on the bed. I slid in and out of her in short, quick thrusts until the small, wooden headboard banged against the wall. It served as a reminder that we were in her father's house. I stilled my movement and darted my eyes to the closed door, listening for any sign that Charlie had returned. Bella copied the action before we both fell into muffled laughter.

"God, I feel like I'm in high school all over again," I muttered into her neck. Bella giggled and pulled my face, pressing her forehead to mine.

"You're the only guy who's ever had the nerve to take me in my father's house," she whispered as she looked deep into my eyes.

The idea of being the only one ignited a fire inside of me. I began moving again, not caring about the sounds we were making. A guttural groan left my body when I spilled inside her.

Bella wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly when I collapsed on top of her. I lay there momentarily before sliding to her side and moving the two of us so that we could lay comfortably on the bed. We lay quietly for a few minutes, slowing our breathing and recuperating from the previous activity.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. I felt like I needed to apologize for being so terse with her.

Bella looked over her shoulder, her brow creased. "For what?"

I sighed and kissed her temple. "I just feel like I've been a bit of an ass today. I don't get to spend a lot of time with you, and I want it to be good when I'm here."

"Edward, it has been a stressful day. It will likely get worse," she muttered. "It's perfectly reasonable that you would be a little on edge. And I didn't think you were being an ass at all. You went to great lengths to protect me. You put yourself between me and a plastic gun, for God's sake!" she joked.

I laughed. "Well, you know, I do what I must, fierce protector that I am."

She giggled. "Really, you were great."

I nodded before adding, "I just don't want to slip back into being the man that I was before you came into my life. You wouldn't like him very much."

Bella grinned wryly. "Oh, I think he and I met momentarily. And you're right, he was a dick."

"Yeah. I'll apologize in advance for the times in the future when he rears his head. It happens from time to time. I'm working on it, though," I said seriously.

Bella nodded and snuggled against me. She shivered against my chest.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

"Yeah, a little." I reached to the floor and grabbed my shirt, slipping it over her head. She curled back against me. I knew we didn't have much time, as we needed to go deal with the Rebecca situation, but I needed just a moment to feel her in my arms. It calmed me, and I was sure that was something I needed before we faced another hurdle.

"This bed is fucking small," I said against her back. My arms were wrapped around her, my fingers running a path around her belly button.

"It's only made for one, silly," Bella said with a laugh.

"Hmmm, I guess that works out since I feel like we're one when we're together." I froze as the words left my mouth, worried that she would freak out about the admission.

Instead, she turned her head to look at me again. Her eyes were wide, filled with surprise or shock or utter disbelief. I closed my eyes and buried my head in her hair.

Bella twisted in my arms to face me, placed her hands on my face, and pulled it so that I was facing her. I peeked at her through one eye, appraising her expression.

She giggled at me. "Thank you. Thank you for everything. For today, for yesterday, for this," she pressed my hand against her abdomen, "for this," she motioned between the two of us, "for everything that you are, and everything that you've promised to be. You have no idea how much it means to me."

I had no words. I kissed her. I kissed her with everything that I felt from the moment I met her, everything I felt as I lay beside her. Those were emotions that I had never felt before, and I ventured to think that it could possibly be love. That should have been a terrifying thought, but it wasn't. Something about Bella made me less afraid of the one emotion that I had never explored with anyone other than those whom I was required to feel.

I released her lips and our eyes bore into one another's. She felt it too; I could see it in her eyes. It may have been too soon to say it, but without a doubt, in that moment, I knew she felt it too. My heart swelled in my chest. I kissed her forehead and pulled her tighter to me.

We lay together for a few more minutes before I spoke. "We should probably get ready to go to La Push. We need to get that taken care of." I placed a kiss on top of her head.

"I don't wanna," she whined in a child-like tone, which caused me to laugh.

"I know, but if Charlie comes back and finds us naked on your bed, he may very well kill me. I'm not ready to die, Bella." I pulled back to look at her.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She sat up, glancing to the mirror. "I look like hell," she said with a groan.

"You look beautiful," I said as I ran my finger along her cheek. "The post-coital glow and you wearing my shirt are a perfect combination." I sat up and kissed her neck.

Bella smiled and sighed. "I wish I had brought an overnight bag so that I could shower."

"Actually, I kind of like the idea of taking you to your ex's house with my scent all over you," I said with a smirk.

Bella blushed and smacked at me playfully. "Possessive much, Edward?"

"Very," I said seriously.

She looked back at me and her cheeks reddened further. My dick twitched, so I pulled away knowing that I would take her again if I didn't let her get up immediately.

We both stood and began gathering our clothing that had been strewn around the room. After dressing and straightening the comforter on her bed, we made our way down the stairs.

We walked out of the house and to her truck. I opened the passenger side door for her; she looked at me and a questioning look crossed her face.

"Um, shouldn't I drive? I mean, I know how to get there," she asked.

"Bella, if you think I'm riding bitch to your ex's house, you are quite mistaken," I stated simply.

She rolled her eyes, but got into the truck.

She directed me to the reservation, and told me which roads to turn on. We had been relatively quiet as we rode, just speaking when she told me where to turn. I was mentally preparing everything that needed to be said. I had yet to take control in any confrontation that Bella and I faced together. Bella had proven herself to be quite good at handling stressful situations, even with my own mother with whom I had years of handling experience. I wanted to prove to her that I was man enough to handle something, anything.

"Hey, that's Jake," Bella said as she pointed out the window. "Stop the truck."

I pulled to the side of the road where her ex was walking in nothing but a pair of swim trunks. I took in his large frame and chiseled abs, and mentally vowed to work harder at the gym.

"What's up, Jake?" Bella asked after rolling her window down.

"Hey, Bells!" He flashed a wide, Colgate-commercial smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Rebecca," Bella said with a hint on nervousness.

Jake groaned. "What'd she do now?"

"The usual," Bella answered. "Do you know if she's home?"

"She was when I left." He shrugged and looked over at me.

Bella noticed the gesture. "Oh, Jake. You remember Edward?"

"Hey, man," Jake said as he reached through the window to shake my hand. I obliged. "I hear congratulations are in order."

He seemed to be acting civil, so I offered a smile. "Yeah, thanks."

"Do you want a ride?" Bella asked politely. I fought the groan that was trying to escape me.

"Um, yeah sure," he answered. He opened the door, Bella slid across the seat, and he climbed in the truck. Bella darted her eyes to mine. I smiled, and she relaxed.

The remainder of the drive was short. Bella sat in the middle and rubbed small circles on my thigh, while Jake stared out the passenger window making comments on a few things here and there regarding mutual friends of theirs. Bella asked questions about how his father was; Jake happily filled her in, and I drove quietly, a tinge of jealously bubbling in the pit of my stomach.

The long, gravel driveway allowed a view of the house long before we actually reached it. I took in the appearance of the property. It was small and rather shabby. There was a front porch extending all the way around it, and a couple of broken down vehicles littering the yard. I also noticed a busted up shed in the back. The only thing remotely attractive about the property was the sandy beach that was barely visible though the tree line.

An out of place, expensive looking SUV came into view, cautiously creeping toward us. I pulled Bella's truck as far as possible to the grass and waited for the vehicle to pass. The driver of it did the same and we sat in a seemingly stand off before I began inching forward. The driver had rolled his dark tinted window up and put his sunglasses on.

"Who the hell is that?" Jake asked as he peered out the front windshield to try to decipher the identity of the driver of the approaching vehicle.

Bella did the same, her face covered in confusion.

"No one you know?" I asked as I concentrated on judging the distance between Bella's truck and the mystery vehicle.

"Man, look around. No one around here drives shit like that," Jake said with a quiet laugh.

I leaned out the window to make sure I didn't hit the vehicle, glancing momentarily to the driver who was doing nothing to help our situation. I froze when recognition hit me.

Mike fucking Newton. What the fuck was he doing here?

He glanced at me nervously before pressing the gas and speeding away, nearly clipping the fender of Bella's truck.

"What the hell?! Slow the hell down, asshole!" Jake yelled out the window.

My heart jumped from my throat back to my chest and beat viciously against my ribcage. I searched my brain for a reason for him being here. I scanned through the conversations I'd had with him. I remembered telling him initially that we both wanted out of this marriage, and that we would do or say whatever he needed us to in order for that to happen. I recalled discussing the situation with Bella on the night of her doctor's appointment and making the decision to hold off on the annulment. I tried to remember if I had ever called Newton and told him that we had decided to wait. My mind was reeling with jumbled thoughts, and I couldn't pinpoint any recollection of that. I cursed myself inwardly for my stupidity, but realized that him being here still made no sense.

I had never asked him to do anything like this, and his behavior as he passed us just further confirmed that this didn't have shit to do with what I had asked of him. My fight or flight instinct took over as I considered whether or not to tell Bella that I knew him. The time I needed to deliberate on it was cut short as I pulled up to the house. Flight won out and I kept my mouth shut. I would call him later and find out what the hell was going on, and why the fuck he was here.

A dark haired, Native American female was standing on the porch.

"Looks like she's here," Jake said in amusement. "Don't worry, Bells. I've got your back."

I started to inform him that I would be the only one to have her back, but thought better of it after a moment. I did however, shoot him a warning glance, to which he seemed to take heed.

My adrenalin was pumping furiously, my nerves were on edge, and my mind was in overdrive. The last thing I needed was a pissing contest with Bella's ex, but with the thoughts that were running through my mind, I wasn't opposed. I was feeling more possessive of my relationship with her than I ever had, and I knew it was because I was afraid that whatever reason Mike Newton had been here could potentially ruin us. His connection to our annulment and me would definitely place doubt of my intentions in her mind. Undoubtedly, her finding out who he was would cause a problem. As dishonest as it seemed, I didn't want that to happen.

We climbed out of the truck and walked to the grassy lawn in front of the porch.

"You're Rebecca?" I asked, even though I already knew. My tone was defensive, but necessary. Every part of me was on the defense. Bella froze at my side, holding my hand tightly.

"Edward Cullen, I assume," she said as she placed her hands on the railing and leaned forward. "I see you brought your whore." She looked at Bella.

"Hey! Watch your fucking mouth! You will not speak of her like that! I'm not sure what your goddamn problem is, but calling me and insinuating that this baby belongs to Jake is fucking inappropriate."

Jake interjected, "Hold up. What!?"

Rebecca appeared noticeably uncomfortable. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I did no such thing."

"You lying fucking bitch!" Bella screamed and started toward the porch. I pulled her back to me and whispered for her to stay put. The last thing I needed was for a fight to break out and risk her getting hurt. She continued to yell. "I fucking heard you! I know what you told him!"

"Why the hell would you do that?" Jake asked.

"Jake, you know how she is. She's been fucking with you for years. He deserved to know," Rebecca said.

"Why the hell is that your place? And there's a difference between fucking with me and fucking me." He turned to face me. "Which, you should know, we haven't. In a long ass time. No way could that baby possibly belong to me."

I nodded and bent to kiss the top of Bella's head.

"Jake, grow the fuck up. You know as well as I do, that if it isn't you she's fucking, it's just gonna be someone else," Rebecca spat.

"It's not your fucking business!" Bella screamed. She was shaking all over, her body mimicking what was going on inside of me.

"Bella, calm down. Please, calm down." I pulled her to me in a protective hug, trying to get her under control, attempting to use her touch to calm me down. I knew this couldn't be healthy for her or the baby.

"They're right, Rebecca. It's not your goddamn business. Keep her name out of your goddamn mouth. You do not fucking know me, but I'll go ahead and offer you a warning: you do not want to fuck with me. It won't benefit you at all," I spat over Bella's head.

Rebecca narrowed her eyes at me as if in warning.

Jake stepped toward the porch. "What's going on with you?" He eyed her curiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rebecca answered, turning her glare from me to him.

"That's bullshit and you know it. Something's up. Who was in the car?" he asked.

I froze. My mind, body, and soul became still as I awaited her answer.

A flash of fright crossed her features, but she quickly covered it with a blank expression. Her eyes darted back to mine momentarily and she replied, "This doesn't concern you, Jake. Stay out of it."

"Aw, fuck that, Rebecca. Who was in the car?" His voice was laced with anger and his eyes were narrowed in her direction.

I considered speaking up and telling Jake and Bella that I knew who was in the car. I knew that I should, but the words wouldn't leave my mouth.

Bella obviously felt the change in me and looked up in confusion. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

I looked down into her beautiful brown eyes and became consumed with regret and guilt. Although I had no idea what was going on or why he was here, I felt some sense of responsibility.

"Yeah," I lied. I broke my gaze from her and looked back to Rebecca.

Bella stared at me for a moment longer before exhaling loudly and turning to Rebecca. "What the hell is your problem? I know you hate me, and I think we've already covered that the feeling is mutual. Why are you calling Edward? How did you get his number? Answer that, and we'll leave."

Rebecca shuffled her feet on the wooded deck and looked down. Jake and Bella exchanged a confused look.

"Something's going on," Jake muttered to Bella.

Rebecca looked up and glared at Bella. "I got his number from his co-worker. I called to give him fair warning about you."

"That doesn't make sense," Bella said. "How did you even know he owned a bar? Or where he was from for that matter?"

"Bella, there is this little thing called the internet. You can find out just about anything, especially when it involves someone as wealthy as Edward. Of course, I'm sure you already knew about his money."

Bella squared her shoulders and spat, "What the hell is that supposed to mean? And why the hell would you find it necessary to Google him?"

Jake had been standing quietly, listening intently. He finally lifted his hand to scratch the top of his head, and looked at Rebecca. "Just spill it, Rebecca."

"Why are you so concerned with this, Jake? I mean, the two of you," she pointed from Jake to Bella, "are clearly trying to convince her husband slash baby daddy slash sugar daddy slash whatever that there's nothing between you two anymore, so why do you care? I would think you would sit back and enjoy the view." She raised her eyebrows at him in question.

Bella stiffened.

Jake laughed loudly. "Really, Rebecca. You've lost your mind. First of all, I am concerned. You called him and implied that this baby could be mine. So, thank you for that! That's why I'm involved!" He was yelling and moving closer to her with each word. "Second off, Bella is my friend. You know I'm not the type to sit back and let someone I care about get hurt!" He took the final step, towering over her. "Now, you are gonna tell me what the hell is going on with you. I understand that you hate her, whatever. But, this shit is crossing the line and there's a reason behind it. Who. Was. In. The. Car?"

I pulled Bella in front of me protectively, pressing her back to my chest, and bent to whisper, "We need to talk." I knew the inevitable was coming. I could see it in Rebecca's face. I realized then that I needed to be the one to tell her.

She looked up at me, brow furrowed.

Before either of us could speak, Rebecca spoke. "We need this, Jake. Don't fuck it up. Our father needs this. You have no idea what you're doing. Please."

Jake looked at her in confusion, but didn't speak immediately.

He took one step back away from Rebecca. "What are you talking about? What does this have to do with our dad?" he finally asked in exasperation.

Rebecca twisted her hands nervously. Her eyes pleaded with him; my heart pleaded with him. Just let it go. Give me one chance to fix this before it all goes to hell.

I watched the standoff between the two. Jake was becoming inpatient, clearly unwilling to let it go.

My chance was gone.

"It's too late. This has gone too far. She's pregnant for God's sake." He pointed to Bella. "She doesn't need your shit, and you're gonna tell me what's going on." Jake's voice was softer, almost sympathetic.

I winced as he took up for Bella, feeling that I should be the one doing that.

The four of us stood in silence. Rebecca was clearly considering her options; Jake was fighting for patience to let her do so; Bella was confused as hell about the entire situation; and I was praying like a motherfucker that my entire world wasn't about to crash down on top of me.

"Now!" Jake yelled, obviously losing the battle.

Bella jumped at the sound of his voice. Rebecca recoiled, and then exhaled an exaggerated breath.

"Fine! You wanna know? Well, here it is," she yelled back.

My heart dropped.

/

/

/

End Note: Gasp! Holy cow! Surely I didn't end it there??? Actually, yes. Since I suck at the review reply system here, let me just go ahead and offer my standard apology. "I am so sorry. Please forgive me. It's all for the sake of the story. I love you."

Really, I want your reaction. Next up will be BPOV. Tell me what you think. I need tons of inspiration for writing!


	21. 21 Rain and Tears

A/N Hey guys! Geez, just let me say how sorry I am that I have taken so long to update. It was one thing after another and blah and blah. Bottom line-I'm back, alive and well and ready to write.

There are lots of people to thank- my beta's: Kristi28 and Dorothy's Ruby Slippers. Love you both and thank you! Edbellafan- Happy Bday, thank you, hugs, kisses, smooshie's, and all that jazz. For all who are rec'ing this story-thank you. I mentioned before a few blogs who had rec'd me, and I forgot one. Twificswissborders(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Go checkity check them. They have tons of great rec's. I truly appreciate the mention. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Obviously.

**Chapter 21 Rain and Tears**

**BPOV**

"Fine! You wanna know? Well, here it is," Rebecca yelled back at a very angry Jake.

I stood with my back against Edward's chest, confused and anxious. His body stiffened and his breathing stopped as we waited for her to finish.

The entire exchange had me baffled. I had so many questions about what was happening. I wanted to know why Rebecca had called Edward. Her answer didn't make sense. I knew she hated me, and I knew that she blamed me for breaking Jake's heart. Those were issues that had been between us since our breakup, but she had never taken it to this extreme. I assumed our confrontation in the hospital was due to Jake's precarious condition; I thought that she was lashing out at me because she was scared for him.

I also wanted to know what Billy had to do with any of it. When she used the words "our father needs this," I knew that there must be money involved. Billy had a lot of medical problems, which required an exorbitant amount of money. The family always struggled to afford the necessary long-term care. There was always a need for physical therapy, nurses, hospital stays, and renovations to their home to accommodate him. Family and friends did most of the work, but I knew that if they had the means it would be better for someone more qualified to manage these things.

It also concerned me that Rebecca was going to such lengths to cause problems. Calling me names was one thing, but involving Edward was unconscionable. She had no reason to do this unless she had a lot of incentive.

Edward's fingers tensed on my shoulders as Jake spoke.

"We're waiting," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the porch railing.

Rebecca glanced at Edward and me and then back to Jake. She pled with him one more time to just let it go, and thankfully, he shut her down quickly.

Finally, she spoke. "The man in the car was a lawyer from New York." Her voice was quieter than it had been, but she was speaking loud enough that Edward and I could hear her clearly.

My head jerked to face Edward. His eyes were closed, his head tilted upward. I turned back to Rebecca as she continued.

"He said that he was instructed to go to any length necessary to secure Edward's interest. He offered me money to help him. He initially asked me to convince Bella that she should walk away from Edward and never look back, but I quickly explained there was no way I could do that." Her eyes cut to mine. "He asked me questions about the kind of girl that Bella was, which I answered honestly."

I knew without a doubt the answer she had given him. If I had didn't suspect my shaking legs wouldn't have buckled beneath me, I would have pulverized her.

She finished her confession with the words that hurt the most. "He said that on more than one occasion, Edward had gotten himself into precarious situations, and that anything I could do to help ensure this mess," she motioned toward me and Edward, "ended quickly and quietly would be very lucrative for our family." Her eyes bore into Jake's. "I couldn't turn him down. The money would help so much."

"Did he say who instructed him to do this?" I asked, my eyes on Edward, but my question directed at Rebecca.

"He said he is Edward's lawyer."

The words stung, and I pulled away from Edward, tears welling in my eyes.

"You did this?" I asked slowly.

He ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "I don't know, Bella. I don't know how much of this is my fault, but I didn't mean for..."

I cut him off as the tears that had been pooling in my eyes began to trail down my cheeks. "Did you know it was him? When we passed him in the drive, did you know?"

Edward dropped his head. "Yes. I saw him. I knew."

I took two steps back.

"Bella, please. Please let me explain."

I shook my head from side to side and took two steps back. "What's to explain? You knew. You saw him, and you said nothing." I swiped angrily at the tears that were racing down my cheeks.

Edward stepped closer to me, and I stepped further away.

"I didn't tell him to do this. I swear to God, Bella. I had no idea why he was here," he said as he reached for me.

I crossed my arms over my abdomen as a strangled sob left my body. How could this be happening? "Don't touch me."

Edward dropped his hand. "I'm sorry. Please, let me explain." His voice was cracked and quiet.

Pain and sadness quickly replaced my previous emotions, feelings that I thought could be happiness and love. I turned away from him, knowing that if I continued to look at him I would give in and listen to his excuses. I needed to think, and I couldn't do that while I was near him.

Thoughts of our baby filled my mind. The scary realization that he never wanted this assaulted me. I ran to the tree line and retched violently.

Edward was there instantly, but I pushed him away. Between the heaves, I screamed for him to get away from me. I vaguely heard an argument between him and Jake.

"Get the hell away from her!" Jake yelled.

"Fuck you, Jake. Go in the house so I can talk to her."

"You did this!" Jake yelled in shock. "Don't you think you've hurt her enough?"

With the contents of my stomach spilled onto the grass, I turned to face them.

"I'm fine. I just want to go home."

Edward stepped forward. "I think that's a good idea." He reached to touch me.

"No. Give me the keys." I was still resigned that I couldn't be around him.

"Bella, you can't drive. You're too upset," Edward said as he ran his hand through his hair. "Just let me drive you home."

"I don't want you to drive me home. I don't want you anywhere near me." The statement was one that would come from the mouth of a petulant child, and that was exactly how I felt: like a small, fragile child who had just been shown the most beautiful toy in the store, only to have it yanked away before she could truly enjoy what it had to offer. The life I had envisioned with Edward was that toy, and Edward was the one who yanked it away.

Edward's eyes widened, and he stepped back as if I had slapped him.

"Bella, please don't do this. I promise not to touch you. I won't even speak. Just let me make sure you're safe," he begged.

I looked to Jake who was standing between me and Edward. "Will you drive me home?" I mumbled quietly. I knew it would hurt Edward, and in that moment I didn't care. My heart was breaking, my mind was cloudy, and my body was suddenly exhausted. I wanted to be as far away from him and the spell that he had over me.

"Sure, Bells. I'll drive you home," Jake answered quietly.

I avoided looking at Edward as I walked to my truck and climbed into the passenger seat. I shut the door, pressed my cheek against the window, and closed my eyes in order to prevent seeing him. The last thing I needed was risking the possibility of meeting his eyes and caving into his plea to explain. At some point I knew I would have to listen to him, but I was too emotional and too irrational to do it now. I wasn't stable enough to deal with any of it.

It could have been seconds, minutes, or hours before Jake opened the driver's side door and climbed into the truck. I knew it was him without opening my eyes; the familiar woodsy smell and the clamoring sounds of him climbing in were a dead giveaway. Edward's scent was sex, ice, and air. His movements were graceful and fluent. Jake was the polar opposite. His scent was comfort, warmth, and earth. His movements were much more audible.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked quietly. I heard him shuffling around in the truck before he chuckled. "Who packed the cooler?"

I glanced over at him and frowned. "Edward. Hydration." The words were weak and clipped.

Jake passed the cold bottle to me.

I muttered quiet thanks as I removed the lid and drank. The citrusy liquid was soothing to my raw throat.

I heard him sigh just before the engine roared to life.

"Edward's gonna follow us in my car." The amusement was clear in his voice. "I'm assuming by home you mean Seattle?"

I nodded and glanced to him apologetically, knowing it would be a long trip for him. "I just want to go home," I offered through my hiccoughed sobs.

"I know, Bells." Jake's voice was understanding and comforting. "Don't worry. I'll get you there. Do you want to talk about it?"

Again, I just shook my head and curled against the door.

Jake drove and I cried. I avoided looking in my rearview mirror, choosing instead to keep my eyes closed. Logically, I knew that from my view I wouldn't be able to see him, but I wasn't willing to even acknowledge that he was there; the thought of him being so close caused my heart to hurt.

The weekend had been filled with emotions that I had never really dealt with before. Things with Edward had progressed from the possibility of him being more than just a father to our child, to the very real likelihood that he was the love of my life. Those thoughts scared me, but at the same time I was thrilled with the concept. The sudden realization that he wanted neither of those things broke my heart into a million pieces. The true knife to my aorta was the fact that he had, at any point thought it would be necessary to instruct his lawyer to go to this extreme.

I wasn't naïve enough that I didn't know that he could have told his lawyer to do this earlier. It was a very real possibility, and honestly if I wanted to continue to believe that I didn't belong in the insane asylum of the greater Seattle area, I needed for this one option to be the truth. The idea that my judgment was that skewed by his charm scared the hell out of me and spoke volumes about the person that I was. Had I become so caught up in this whirlwind romance that I had allowed myself to believe things that weren't true?

More than anything else, I needed to believe that the things Edward and I had shared, the moments that had caused me to believe that I could be in love with him, were real. The idea that those could have just been him toying with me made me cry harder.

I flinched as I felt Jake's hand touch my shoulder.

He mumbled a quick apology and continued to drive.

I wanted to tell him that it was okay, and that I was just startled, but I didn't. Instead, I selfishly continued to evaluate my sanity.

As I considered the possibility that it was all real, I recalled the pained look on his face as he watched me fall to pieces only an hour ago. Everything about his expression read of regret and remorse.

The worst part about the entire situation was that if that one moment was real, then it meant that everything else was real too. The most vital part being our agreement to be honest with one another. If he was telling the truth about not knowing why his lawyer was there, then why didn't he just tell me who it was when he saw him? Why did he hide it from me? It had never occurred to me that the man I had been dreaming of building a life with, the man who was so protective over me and our child, could be so selfishly, self-preserving.

Images of what the future held now flooded my mind.

Our baby.

My baby.

His baby.

Two homes.

On opposite coasts.

My hands cradled my belly. The sobs that had mostly quieted became clearly audible as I thought about what this meant for the pea-sized life that was inside of me.

Edward and I hadn't discussed how or what we were going to do when the baby came, but it had felt like we were on some semblance of working toward a life together with our child. A life that wouldn't consist of split holidays, every other weekends, a week in the summer, or negotiating visitation. It saddened me to think of this imagined life. It scared me to think of fighting a man who had more money than God and no problem throwing it around to get whatever made his life easier. Would Edward try to take my baby in order to secure his interest? Was it always about money with him?

Clearly, spending his money wasn't a problem. He was always quick to hop on his private jet and fly to Seattle so that he could oversee whether or not I was taking care of myself. He was also credit-card-in-hand ready to buy me a vehicle, rent me an apartment, and shove expensive gifts into my hands. Was all of this Edward's way of proving that he cared more about the safety and well being of our baby than I did? Was everything he did just a part of his plan?

Then, it occurred to me that he may very well want no part of this at all. I had no doubt that he would gladly send a check each month, but would he even want to be in this baby's life? Would he prefer to never even see the baby? I wanted to believe that none of these things were possible, that he had been genuine in saying he wanted to try, and that all of this was nothing more than a huge miscommunication between Edward and his lawyer. We had initially agreed to an annulment, and I knew that he had spoken to his lawyer about it.

The tears began to slow as I considered this. Unfortunately, my next thought caused them to return. If Edward's instinct was to conceal that he knew who his lawyer was when we passed him, what else was he hiding? I quickly remembered his statement when we decided to try: "This changes everything." Was he referring to the money that would be involved? Was that his main concern? Had he only wanted to stay with me because he thought he could keep me happy, prove himself the better parent, and then take the baby? My mind ran in circles through the events that had taken place.

On every plane, he was favored.

My income versus his income? While I was extremely pleased with the income I had, and it was plenty to comfortably raise a child on, I still couldn't compete with his trust fund. If I took into account what it would do to the savings I had to hire a lawyer to fight him, and the amount of work I would miss for court dates, my savings would diminish quickly. Edward was definitely in a better position in that regard, no question.

My home, either living with Rose and Alice, the small apartment I would be able to afford on my own, or even worse, if Edward were to provide an apartment for me and our child versus what I was sure was a luxury home in the best neighborhood. Again, no question.

Crazy Charlie versus sweet, teary eyed, overexcited, ready-to-spoil Esme? He would win.

My outdated truck with no safe backseat, no airbags, and no five star safety rating versus the armored car with enough safety features to transport the President of the United States that I was positive he could afford. I rubbed the worn leather that covered the door panel and sighed: no competition there.

The necessity for me to use a daycare center versus the private nanny he could acquire.

Public school versus private school.

He would win. If his first instinct was to protect himself and his money, he would only have one option: acquire full custody.

Bile rose in my throat and I quickly told Jake to pull over. He pulled to the shoulder of the road quickly and I lunged from the truck. I saw Edward pull over behind him through my peripheral vision, and that was all it took. The sickness that had only been threatening was now imminent. I hit my knees in the grass, and I heaved what I was sure was nothing but stomach acid.

The buzz that pulsed up my spine alerted me of Edward's presence. With nothing left to expel, I dry heaved. I had no concept of time, or of how long I was in the grass on my knees. I blocked out the velvet lined voice that kept asking me if I was okay. I had heard Jake tell him to give me my space, and the threat that he would leave his ass sitting on the side of the road if he didn't.

Edward never came close enough to touch me, but he was near. I could distinctly make out the nervous shuffling of his feet. It then occurred to me that he was realizing this wouldn't look very good for him. Me wanting to keep my truck and live in an ungated apartment complex didn't even come close to the harm he was putting our baby in by causing this situation. Without a doubt, Edward Cullen was in full out panic mode. Even if I wasn't hurling in the grass, the fact that we were stopped on the side of the interstate was more danger than he'd ever been willing to risk.

As the wave of nausea subsided, anger filled the empty space where it had been. I spit the remains of the horrible taste into the grass and pulled myself to my feet. Jake produced a Gatorade. I thanked him, removed the lid, and took a generous gulp. I was more than pleased to have the taste out of my mouth.

Edward continued to stand awkwardly to the side. With a new resolve, I turned to face him.

"Have you talked to Jasper or Emmett?" I asked evenly.

He was shocked by the question, not to mention confused. Both emotions were written all over his face.

"Um, no I haven't. Why?" His hands were shoved into his pockets and he was rocking back and forth on his heels. His hair was more disheveled than usual, and I knew it was due to the fact that he hadn't been able to keep his hands out of it.

As I watched him, I truly appreciated how beautiful he was on the outside. Inside, he was an entirely different person. Within the extraordinarily beautiful exterior was a self-centered, cocky, lying, income-preserving, calculating bastard who thought the world was his playground and all of the people were just players in his game. I took another moment to consider how different his life would be if he were to be turned inside out. If, for just one moment, the world could see the ugly instead of the beautiful. I must have remained silent too long because his voice broke my thoughts.

"Bella? Are you okay?" he asked quietly without coming closer to me.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Yeah. I'm fine." My voice was stronger than it had been previously. "I think you should call Jasper or Emmett to take you to the airport, or a hotel, or whatever." I waved my hand dismissively before pulling it back and crossing it with the other tightly around my middle.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Jake cleared his throat, and Edward nodded.

I glanced back at Jake, who was standing behind me, but didn't ask. I assumed Edward's self-preservation had kicked in, and he realized that sitting on the side of the road wasn't in his best interest. As pretty as he was, he would have no problem getting picked up. I was guessing that the mental pros and cons list he had made reminded him just how dangerous that was. One freak, with a pretty boy fetish, plus a little dose of karma couldn't end up well.

I turned and walked back to my truck, hopeful that the dark amusement I felt at Edward's expense would stay with me. It was a much more powerful feeling than the helplessness that consumed me only moments ago. Jake jumped into the truck, causing it to bounce. I looked over to see a wide smile on his face.

"What?" I questioned, already aware of why he was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

He laughed loudly, and started the truck.

"It's not funny, Jake. None of this is funny." I attempted a reprimanding tone, but failed miserably. I turned to look out the window so that he couldn't see the smile that I was holding back. I may never feel more powerful than Edward Cullen again, but in that moment I did.

"Did you see his face?" Jake asked, still laughing.

I couldn't hold it back anymore. I laughed. It came suddenly and heavily. My body shook until I was doubled over in the seat.

As quickly as it came, it was gone. A wave of sadness came, followed immediately by regret, and then a flash of rage.

Jake noticed the change and stopped laughing. "Hey, are you okay?"

My face heated with the rise of my blood pressure and I lost it.

"How dare he? How dare he lead me to believe he wanted this to work? Now, I have a baby! His baby! That I'll have to fight for! Not only that, but I'm gonna be alone. Alone and broke and raising a baby that will probably look just like him!"

An angry tear slipped from the corner of my eye. I rubbed it away roughly and groaned aloud.

"You won't be alone, Bells," Jake said, the resolve in his voice apparent.

I shook my head and turned in the seat to face him.

"Yes, Jake. I will. I am. I have been. He never wanted this. He never cared."

Jake sighed and said, "Look, I don't know him. Can't say what his intentions are or were. What I do know is that he would be stupid not to want this." He motioned to my mid-section.

"I know."

Sadness laced my words as my hand rubbed my stomach. I knew that this child would be my world, and that nothing would ever compare to the love I would feel for this baby. I also knew that Edward didn't have the same connection I did to it. He may have seen the ultrasound, and he may have bought a gift, but there was something stronger in actually knowing that this baby was inside of me. I was responsible for this baby's life. I laid my head against the glass and closed my eyes.

Before long, I was asleep.

"Bella. Bella." My eyes fluttered open to see Jake's russet face in front of me. "Wake up. You're home."

"Where's Edward?" My voice was gravelly from the strain of crying and sleeping.

"He's standing beside my car." Jake nodded in the direction of his car, which was parked on the street.

I turned my head to find him. Our eyes met. Night had fallen, but the interior light of my truck and the street lamp that he was standing beneath allowed enough light for us to see the other. I wanted to go to him. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and let him explain.

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the truck. I glanced to him, and saw that he was standing straighter. His body language read of confusion. He didn't know whether to come to me and risk upsetting me, or to stay back until invited closer.

He chose the latter. I was relieved. I wasn't ready to deal with this. I was exhausted and confused. I took my keys from Jake.

"Thanks for driving me home. You can crash on the couch if you want." I offered a grateful smile.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could help." He shuffled nervously. "Is anyone else home? I mean, do you need me to stay?"

The concerned expression covering his face reminded me of our past: our friendship and all of the things we had helped one another through.

I turned to the house and saw that no lights on. "No, but I'll be fine. I'm just going to bed. I know it's a long drive, so feel free to hang out, crash, whatever."

Jake smiled. "Nah. I've gotta get back. I'm not sure how Leah would react if she knew I stayed at my ex's house overnight." He chuckled. "It's starting to rain. You should get inside."

From my peripheral vision, I saw Edward walking in our direction. His head was tilted toward the sky, as his hand panned in front of him to feel the raindrops falling. As he moved closer, his eyes met mine. My earlier desire to be near him dissipated entirely. I wasn't sure if it was the overwhelming confusion over the events of the day, or the pregnancy hormones, but my emotions were all over the place. One moment I wanted as far away from him as possible, and the next I wanted to be near him.

"Jake." Edward handed Jake's keys to him.

"Uh, yeah." He took them and looked to me appraisingly. "You sure you're okay?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah." My eyes darted to Edward and back quickly. "I'll be fine."

Jake nodded and turned to Edward.

They exchanged an awkward nod/glare/unspoken agreement and Jake was gone.

I didn't wait for him to be completely out of sight before I turned to walk in the house. Edward never missed a beat; he was right behind me.

"Bella, we need to talk," he said as we walked toward the door.

"I don't want to talk," I said without bothering to look back at him. I knew I would give in if I gave an inch, and I was honestly too tired to think straight.

Edward exhaled loudly and groaned in frustration. "You said you wouldn't do this. No running, no secrets. Honesty, remember?" The rain began falling harder, almost symbolically.

As soon as the words left his mouth I rounded on him with a maniacal laugh. He stammered to a stop, nearly running into me. His hands reached for my arms as I stepped back, uncomfortable with the close proximity. His hands dropped to his side in defeat.

"You're joking, right? Really? You want to throw honesty in my face?" I crossed my arms over my stomach as I felt angry tremors spreading through my body.

"You haven't exactly given me the opportunity to be honest with you, Bella. Let's go inside and talk. It's raining; you're going to get sick. If you will just let me explain," he pleaded.

"I haven't given you the opportunity to be honest?" I asked incredulously. I wiped angrily at the rain mixed tears that were falling down my cheeks.

Edward stuttered momentarily, and then pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned again. "You're being irrational," he said through clenched teeth.

I felt a wave of heat course through my body. "Irrational?!"

"Yes, irrational. And ridiculous. And childish!" he yelled as he threw his hands in the air. "We are standing in the goddamn rain! Arguing over irrationality!" His hand ran through his wet hair.

I quickly reacted. "I'll show you irrational, ridiculous, and childish!" I turned and stomped to the front door of the house, unlocked the door quickly and slammed it behind me.

As I turned the lock, I heard Edward yelling, "It's a little late for that! I think the four hour drive I just took in your goddamn ex's fucking Rabbit proved to be an excellent example!" He tried to turn the doorknob and an aggravated "FUCK!" echoed through the door that was between us.

I pressed my back to it and slid to the floor, tears streaming freely. I pulled my knees to my chest and sobbed against them. I could hear Edward on the other side of the door ranting, expletives intermingling with insults and then pleas against the door.

I tried to tune him out. I considered going to my room. My mind and body were completely exhausted, so much that I didn't have the energy to push myself to my feet. So, I sat. And I listened. At one point he stopped and I thought he had left. Within a few minutes, I heard a large boom of thunder followed by a flash of lightening. Edward cursed again and tried the knob. When he found it still locked he pounded it with his fist. The vibration shook through the wood and rattled down my spine.

Something about the feeling was welcomed. I wasn't sure if it was because my mind considered it some form of twisted contact from him, or because it alerted me to the fact that he was still angry, therefore justifying the fact that I had locked him out in the rain. Maybe a part of me thought I deserved to absorb some of his anger.

"Bella, come on. Open the door. I know you're just right there. I feel you, baby. Please stop this. Let's talk about this. I would never hurt you intentionally. You have to know that," he pleaded in a calmer voice.

My hand twitched, but I quickly wrapped my arms around myself and squeezed them tightly.

When he saw that I wasn't reacting to his plea, I felt the door give as he apparently had leaned against it. A muted buzz hummed through my body and I knew he was directly behind me. The thud of his head against mine confirmed it. A lump formed in my throat and my stomach flipped.

My actions since coming inside had been masochistic. Who really would subject themselves to such torture? As tired as I was, I probably could have forced myself to my feet and walked to my room. I couldn't though. I was anchored to this spot, the one that was as close to him as I knew I would ever be again.

***

End Note: **GASP** Drama, drama, angst… Alright babes- before you give it to me, I want to urge you to scoot over to Twilighted and check out the thread. I posted a little bit of my thoughts regarding their actions and where my head is on it. Or just give it to me while your hot- I do love those passionate reviews. Either way, let me know what you think. I love you all! Thanks!


	22. 22 Nervous Determination

A/N Let me start by saying "I HIT 1000!!!" *cue streamers and fireworks* Thank you to Elin for being my 1000th. Much love to everyone who contributed to me getting there. I have been fail at replying to reviews lately, but know that I love you all! If you have rec'd my story to anyone- thank you. Somehow it made it into the Top Ten series "All Human" on Twilighted. I'm in complete shock over that.

Thank you to my beta's: Kristi28 and Dorothy's Ruby Slippers (go read Operation: Love's Recovery. Amazing story)

My pre-readers: Edbellafan, Zephyersky (go read Cure For Pain. You won't regret it), and Cris (welcome aboard).

I'll just hush up now, and let you read.

Chapter 22

EPOV

I pulled my phone from my pocket as I sat against the door on Bella's front stoop. I scrolled through my contacts until I found Jasper, and pressed the send button. The wind had picked up and was blowing the heavy rain, soaking me through to the bone. It seemed every-fucking-thing was against me tonight.

I rubbed my face, ridding it of the drops that had smacked at me, as Jasper finally answered.

"Hey, man," he said.

"Hey, Jazz. Are you busy?" My voice was scratchy from yelling, and apologizing through the goddamn door.

"No, we're heading back to Alice's house. What's up?" I could faintly hear Alice, Emmett, and Rose conversing in the background.

"Fuck, man. I need a ride. I would call a cab, but I need Alice or Rose," I paused and considered what I had just said. "I need Alice to get my keys from inside the house."

I heard Jasper tell the others to shut the fuck up before he asked, "Why don't you just get them yourself?"

"Because I'm sitting on the porch in the pouring damn rain."

"Why?" he questioned again. He was confused. _Join the damn crowd, J._

The frustration of the situation overpowered me and I spat, "Because Bella is being ridiculous." I turned my head slightly, so that the words would flow in her direction. I knew she was just sitting on the other side listening, and stubbornly avoiding the entire situation. I thumped the door several times with my head to prove my point. If she could act like a petulant child, so could I.

The high pitched voice that I had come to recognize as Alice's filtered through the phone. "Edward? What the hell happened?"

I ran my hand roughly through my hair as I answered her. "I don't know Alice. Everything has fallen apart. Jacob drove her back to Seattle with me following in his fucking car; nonetheless, she won't talk to me at all, and has locked me out of the goddamn house."

Alice gasped lightly at my response. "What happened?" she asked again, apparently unsatisfied with my answer.

I drew in a cleansing breath, knowing that the truth didn't paint a very pretty picture of me, and responded, "My lawyer was at Jacob's house when Bella and I went there to confront Rebecca."

Alice remained quiet.

"Hello?" I said, wondering if she had hung up.

"Where's Bella?" she asked.

"She's inside. Sitting against the door." I rested my head against the wood and closed my eyes.

"We'll be there in five minutes. Has she said anything since going inside?" she asked in concern. Her tone immediately prompted a surge of nervousness to run through me.

"She hasn't said five words to me since we left Forks," I replied.

"Have you tried her phone?"

"Only about a million fucking times, Alice. It's turned off. You don't think something is wrong with her do you? I'll break the fucking door down, Alice." I stood and evaluated the chances that I would be able to do that. It looked like a fairly sturdy door. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

Rose was asking questions in the background, and was clearly pissed. Alice was relaying the information I had given her as I noticed the flicker of headlights coming up the road.

"We're here," she said as she disconnected. I pushed my phone into my pocket and waited for what I was certain would be a fucking firing squad.

Alice was the first to the porch. I didn't think she had waited for the car to stop before bolting through the yard. She shot me a look that was equally sympathetic and angry. I waited as she dug through her purse for the key.

My clothes, body, shoes, and hair were drenched, but I didn't care. I had every intention of going inside as soon as the door was open. The concern in Alice's voice had me concerned, and I needed to see that Bella was okay whether she spoke to me or not.

Alice produced the key as Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett made it to the porch.

"Wait here," she said firmly as she turned the knob.

"No, Alice. I want to see her." My voice was very nearly pleading.

Alice sighed and Rosalie glared at me.

"She may not want to see you. I highly recommend you stay here until we talk to her," Rose said. I didn't miss the look she shot to Emmett, and if I had missed it, the clamp of his hand on my shoulder would have given away the fact that she had silently told him to control me. _Pussy-whipped motherfucker._

I shrugged his hand off of me, and turned to step off of the porch. The rain had slacked up slightly, but it still fell enough to offer a distraction.

I remained turned away from the door as I heard it open. I knew if I saw her, they would never stop me. I would be at her side.

I walked to the edge of the grass and waited. I wasn't sure if I was waiting for Alice to yell for me to come in, for Rose to tell me to fucking leave, or for lightning to strike me and finish the day off right.

What I didn't expect was for Bella to appear on the porch and call my name. I was right to not expect that, because it never happened.

Instead, a bony shoulder knocked into mine, and Jasper appeared at my side.

"You alright, Cullen?"

"No," I answered honestly with a sideways glance.

"That bad?" he asked.

"Worse," I replied, looking down at the grass.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Fuck if I know."

He stood at my side, hands in pockets, feet kicking at the concrete curb. "How long have you been out here?"

I just shrugged. I really had no idea. Time was the least of my worries.

I considered my options, and decided that standing here in the rain was getting me nowhere. I needed to handle this situation, but first I needed to know what the situation was. Newton was the only one who knew what the hell was going on, and he wasn't answering my phone calls. I had alternated calling him, and Bella during the stressful drive from Forks. At last count I had left him twenty-seven messages. None of which were friendly. He left me no choice, but to pay him a visit.

As I made my decision, I heard the front door open behind me. Alice stood there, holding my overnight bag, my keys, and another bag.

I walked toward her, anxious to know how Bella was.

"Is she alright?" I asked as I approached the stoop.

Alice's eyes were glassy as she replied, "No. She's not okay. She's exhausted and dehydrated from throwing up and crying."

An overwhelming wave of guilt ran through my body, and I dropped my head. "Can I please see her? I just want to make sure she's okay."

"I don't think that's a good idea right now. Rose is on the phone with her doctor, trying to find out if we need to take her to the hospital."

My head snapped up. "Hospital? What do you mean? Is the baby okay?" Panic ran amuck and I tried to push passed her. Emmett and Jasper were quickly on either side of me saying words that I couldn't comprehend.

"Get the fuck off of me," I yelled as I fought against their grasp.

"Dude, calm the fuck down," Jasper said as he tightened his grip.

"Bella!" I yelled toward the open door behind Alice. She quickly scurried to close it.

"Edward, stop! You're not making this any better! Bella and the baby will be fine. Just go. I'll call you and let you know how they're doing as soon as we know something," Alice said loudly as she held my bag out to me.

"Hell no! I'm not leaving until I know she's okay," I said, equally as firm.

Alice and I locked eyes, one virtually daring the other to blink.

Rose jerked the door open and stepped onto the porch. "What the hell are you doing? Trying to fucking kill her?" She spat in my direction.

My eyes widened at her question. "No. I just want to know that she's okay."

Rose stood with her hands on her hips. "She's fine. I spoke to her OB and she told me that Bella just needed to drink lots of fluids and calm down. As long as there's no cramping or bleeding, she should be fine."

"And she's not? Cramping or bleeding?" I asked.

"No. She's just extremely upset, and your stupid ass out here raising hell isn't helping!"

I winced at her accusation, suddenly realizing that I hadn't even considered that my actions were affecting Bella enough to harm her. I knew she was upset, but I was too. I assumed that she was just being stubborn.

The air left my lungs, and I doubled over with a gasp as everything I had said and done came flooding back to me. I cursed my own stupidity under my breath. It occurred to me that I had made this so much worse.

Emmett patted my back and asked, "You okay, man?"

I stood to face Alice and Rose after a momentary battle to gain my composure.

"I'm gonna fix this. Tell her that I'm gonna fix this." I grabbed the bags and keys from Alice.

"Give her some space, Edward. Let her just rest for a while." Alice's voice was softer, and a slight smile played on my lips. Thank you, God in heaven. I think I have an ally.

"I'm going to stay in Seattle until I know she's alright. I'll send my hotel information back with Jasper. If she has to go to the hospital, or needs me for anything, you'll let me know?"

Alice half nodded before Rose stepped between us and said, "We're not going to do anything that will upset Bella."

I knew that she was telling me that if Bella didn't want me to be called, they wouldn't call me. Luckily, Alice was behind her throwing up hand signals that indicated she would call me. I kept my face composed, and tried to force disappointment on top of pure fucking elation. I offered a slight nod, and looked to the ground.

"I'm serious Edward. She'll contact you when she's ready. If you keep popping up and trying to force her to talk to you, she'll shut down completely. Right now she and that baby need to be your top priority."

I scowled at her. Of course they were my top priority.

She continued, "Bella has to be healthy in order for the baby to be healthy. Constant stress isn't healthy, and throwing up and crying until you're completely dehydrated isn't either. Just go." She looked from me to Emmett to Jasper. "All of you need to stay in a hotel tonight."

I opened my mouth to protest. If Rose intended to play the Nazi Nurse role, I wanted someone from my side on the inside. Someone who I knew without a doubt would call me. I glanced to Emmett who was shooting Rose fucking puppy dog eyes, and then to Jasper who was exchanging a disappointed look with Alice. My eyes darted to Alice, and it hit me. I had my fucking insider. She winked at me and mouthed, "I promise" in my direction. I snapped my mouth shut.

"Come on, baby. Let's get your things." Rose took Emmett's hand and pulled him through the door.

Jasper followed quietly, leaving me and Alice alone.

Alice spoke quickly and in a whisper. "I don't know the whole story, and you better not turn out to be the villain."

I shook my head "no". I wasn't positive that I had nothing to do with this, but I knew my intentions. Hurting her was never in the cards.

Alice pointed her finger at me and poked at my chest. "I swear to God, Edward. If you aren't the guy that I think you are…" she left the rest to my imagination. "I trust that you will fix this mess."

I nodded affirmatively.

"Good. You better. She needs you; they need you. I will keep you updated on how she's doing. Hopefully, I'll only have to do this for a couple of days. Do. Not. Tell. Emmett." She punctuated each word, making her point very clear. "If Rose finds out, you'll be attending my funeral. That can't happen, because I haven't designed the dress I'll wear. It just seems morbid, but I can't spend eternity in just anything."

My brow furrowed at her odd concern, but I quickly responded. "Don't worry, Alice. I won't say anything to Emmett. Thank you so much! I swear to you, I'll figure this shit out. Can I ask you one favor?"

She glanced back to the door. "Don't be greedy. I'm still on Bella's side. I just happen to believe that the two of you belong together. One favor is all you get."

I cut my eyes to the ground and nodded.

"Dammit, don't look so sad. What is it? I'll think about it." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

I lifted my head and displayed a genuine smile. "Make sure she knows that I care." It was a simple request, but I knew it wouldn't be an easy feat. After everything that had taken place, Bella was doubting me. Everything I said, or did would be questioned. I needed just one more person helping to counteract the negative press I was about to get from everyone else around her, namely Rose.

Alice watched me carefully, obviously trying to decipher my intentions. She finally settled a smile on her lips and replied, "I'll do what I can."

"Thanks so much, Alice. You have no idea what this means to me."

"I'm not doing it for you. Don't forget that."

I nodded. "Of course. Still, thank you."

She turned to the door and stepped inside. I stayed on the step and waited for Emmett and Jasper. The rain had completely stopped, and the full moon filled the darkness. Within minutes, they both came grumbling out the door.

I climbed into the rental, ignoring their occasional mumble which I was sure contained my name and more than one 'fuck' or 'bastard'. I dropped my head to the back of the seat and shut my eyes. I had no idea how I was going to do it, but I was determined to win her back.

"What the hell happened, man?" Jasper asked, breaking me from my silent thoughts.

I sighed loudly and mumbled, "I don't wanna talk about it."

He shot me a look that was as sympathetic as a look could be from a guy who just got cockblocked by my stupid ass.

Before long, we were checked into our rooms at the hotel. Jasper and Emmett shared a room, but I refused. My reasoning, as far as they were concerned, was that I just wanted to be alone to think things through. Honestly, I was hoping Alice would call or text, and I didn't want to chance Emmett finding out and blabbing to Rose. I needed Alice alive if she was going to be able to help me.

I tossed my bags on my bed and checked my phone: nothing.

As I was still soaking wet, I decided to shower and hang my wet clothes up to dry. I started digging through my bag, tossing a dry change of clothes onto the bed. The second bag caught my eye and I grabbed it, opening it to see what was inside. My heart fell when I saw the contents.

I grazed my finger over the journal I had bought for Bella and the baby rattle. I took them in my hand and cursed under my breath. I was royally fucked.

I debated whether or not to send them back to her before tossing them on the bed and walking to the bathroom. I turned the water on, peeled out of the drenched clothes I was wearing, and stepped under the spray.

"What the hell am I gonna do?" I said to myself.

I began making a mental list of things that I needed to accomplish in order to win her back:

1. Prove that I'm not a complete douche. It wouldn't be easy, but I was determined to show her that, because of her, I was a changed man. Or at least I thought I was. _Fuck, I needed to talk to Newton._

2. Talk to Newton and find out what the hell he was doing at the Blacks'.

3. Find a way to make Bella listen to me.

4. Show her that she can trust me.

I dropped my head as the reality of the situation weighed on me. Bella had no reason to trust me. I hadn't had sufficient time to prove to her that my intentions were honorable. From her perspective, my lawyer was going above and beyond to make this annulment happen, and he would be acting under my direction. I tilted my face back under the hot water and let it wash over me.

Thoughts of Bella filled my head. Bella beneath me, Bella laughing, Bella biting her lip, Bella falling apart, Bella throwing up in the grass, Bella walking away.

I wanted to drown myself. How the fuck could I be so stupid? I should have told her the instant I saw Newton who he was. We had agreed to be honest with one another, and I fucked up. I punched at the shower tile in frustration, and then immediately winced and shook my hand. I held it under the water in attempt at easing the pain.

I made quick work of washing my hair and body, and stepped out of the shower. I draped my wet clothes over the shower rod and dressed in a dry t-shirt, boxers, and pajama pants. I walked back to the bedroom, ran my hand through my hair upon seeing the gifts I had bought Bella, and picked up my phone. Still nothing.

I lifted the hotel phone from the cradle, a new determination taking over. The front desk answered and I spoke quickly into the phone.

"I have a package that I need to send out."

I explained to the lady what I needed, and she agreed to send someone up to collect the package. I grabbed the pen and paper from the desk and scribbled a quick note to Bella.

_Please don't give up on us. _

_I promise to fix this. _

_These were intended for you. _

_Please keep them._

_-Edward_

I read over the four lines three times before deciding that it would have to do. I slipped the note into the front of the journal, leaving the top portion of it sticking out just enough that she would see it, and waited for the knock on the door.

Within minutes, a hotel courier arrived with the needed packaging materials. I packed the items carefully and neatly printed her address on the front. I intentionally left off my return address with the hope that she would actually open it if it wasn't there.

With the package out of my hands and the courier gone, I retrieved the phone book from the side table. I flipped to the florist listings in the yellow pages and programmed one into my phone for use tomorrow. I started considering if it was a good idea or not when my phone beeped, alerting me of a text message.

My heart raced as I checked the message.

**She's fine. Sleeping now. Just thought you'd want to know. -A**

I replied immediately.

**Thank you for letting me know. How upset was she? --E**

I couldn't stop myself from asking. It would hurt me to know if it was bad, but it would torture me to not know.

**Very. --A**

I sighed and dropped my head.

I had a million questions. I wanted to know if she was drinking plenty of fluids, wanted to know that she wasn't cramping or bleeding, when she was suppose to see her doctor again, and more than anything what she had said about me? As selfish as that was, I needed to know what was going on inside her head. I typed the message, and then quickly erased it as the overwhelming need to know that she was healthy took over.

**Has she eaten? Drinking fluids? --E**

As I pressed send, there was another knock at the door. I glanced at the clock, seeing that it was nearing midnight.

I walked to the door, and pressed my eye to the peep hole.

Emmett.

I silenced my phone and opened the door.

"Hey man," he said as she walked past me.

I rolled my eyes and let the door close, following him through the room.

"Come on in," I said sarcastically.

He flipped me off over his shoulder. "Were you busy?" he asked, reiterating my sarcastic tone.

"I'm not in the mood, man. What's up?"

"I was actually doing you a favor." He plopped down on the bed and cocked his eyebrow.

I sat on the edge of the bed opposite him and asked, "What favor would that be?"

"I just talked to Rose."

My interest was piqued. "Oh, yeah? And?"

"Bella's okay. I just thought you'd want to know," he said.

I merely nodded and looked down.

"You alright?" he asked.

I raised my head and met his questioning look. "I don't know." I blew out a heavy sigh. "I think this is probably pretty bad. What did Rosalie say?" I couldn't resist asking.

"Yeah, I think it's bad, too. She said that Bella was pretty upset. She had gotten her to drink, but only after threatening to take her to the hospital if she didn't. She said Bella is going from saying nothing to crying to yelling to laughing. Sounds pretty fucked up to me."

I pressed the heel of my hand to my forehead and rubbed it roughly. Worry enveloped me.

"What the hell am I suppose to do?" I asked. My original plan quickly became the shittiest plan ever. How the hell was I suppose to leave Seattle with her in that shape? How the hell was I suppose to confront Newton, who wouldn't answer is fucking phone, if I didn't leave Seattle? I was fucked.

"I don't know man. If you go over there, Rose will have your balls on a platter. And I'm not sure she'd be willing to go about it nicely."

"I know. I've got to talk to Newton. I need to know what the hell he was thinking, but I can't leave here without knowing she's okay." I ran my hand through my hair.

"The quicker you deal with that shit, the quicker you can start working on explaining it to her. I asked Rose how long she thought Bella would be like this, and she said she had no idea. She has a doctor's appointment Friday, though." He winked.

I nodded, mostly worried but partially thrilled to know when her next appointment was. Maybe that would be my opportunity to talk to her.

"When are you going back to New York?" I asked Emmett.

He shrugged. "I thought I might stick around a few days. Things seem to be fine at the bar; I called a couple of hours ago."

I nodded, suddenly feeling guilty that I hadn't thought to do that. The red light on my phone caught my eye. I picked it up and checked the message.

Emmett stood. "I'll see you in the morning. We'll do breakfast or something." He walked past me and to the door.

"Thanks, Em. I really appreciate you letting me know," I called to him from the bed.

"No problem. Just don't tell Rose," he threw back as he pulled the door open and walked out.

I smiled to myself at the thought of what he'd just done.

**She's not eaten, but she's drinking. When was the last time she had food? -A**

I groaned as I remembered.

**Lunch. She needs to eat. --E**

**She's drinking, so I think she'll be okay. She'd prob just throw it up. --A**

I winced.

**What can I do? --E**

I needed advice. Someone to tell me how to make this better.

**I don't know. I'll let you know how she is in the AM. --A**

I typed a quick thank you and tossed the phone to the side.

I dug my charger out of my bag and plugged it up. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, but I turned the lights off, and crawled under the covers anyway.

The entire day ran through my mind like a broken record. It assaulted me over and over. I woke up every hour to check my phone, not that it was necessary. There were never any messages.

A loud banging on the door woke me. I leapt from the bed and jerked the door open.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay with Bella?" I asked in panic.

"Shit. You look like hell," Jasper said as he handed me a cup of coffee and walked past me. "And yeah. Everything's fine with Bella."

"What the hell, man? You scared the shit out of me."

Jasper flopped down in the chair at the desk and smirked. "You deserved it. Fucking Cockblocker."

I flipped him off as I sat on the bed. "Fuck you, Jazz. This shit is a whole lot worse for me. At least Alice is still speaking to you."

Jasper nodded and offered a look that was somewhere between pity and concern. "What's your plan?" he asked.

I exhaled heavily and replied, "I don't know. Have you talked to Alice this morning? How is she?"

"Yeah. Alice said she was upset all night, but finally fell asleep. She went to work this morning, man. Apparently, she woke up with some new resolve." He paused to take a long swallow of his coffee before continuing. "I guess she ate breakfast, and told Alice and Rose that she was fine. Said that she had to get on with her life, and…." He stopped short.

I waited.

When his eyes started darting around the room, I followed them to see what the hell he was looking at. I finally gave up pretending something had actually caught his attention, sighed loudly, and asked, "What Jasper? Just fucking tell me." I knew it would be bad.

His eyes met mine again and he asked, "Are you sure? I mean, it's…"

I cut him off. "Just fucking say it."

"She said that she had to get on with her life, and that she refused to let you do to her what Jake had done." He looked at his cup and then back to me.

My hand went to my heart, possibly checking to see if it was still beating, and my eyes closed. When I was able to speak I said, "At least she's eating." I stood and started gathering my things, tossing everything except what I needed to get ready into the bag.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked.

"I'm going back to New York," I stated plainly, as if it were clearly obvious.

"You are?" Jasper seemed surprised.

I unplugged my phone charger and said, "Yeah. There's nothing I can do here. She's not going to talk to me, and I'm not gonna beg her. The best thing I can do is go home, give her some space, try to figure out what the hell happened, and then hope that she'll let me explain. Hell, I don't even know why Newton was there. For all I know, he could've been there because he thought he was helping me. You know he's always been shady as fuck, which is why we've always used him. He gets shit taken care of." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I didn't tell him to do this."

My heart ached as I thought of leaving. I wanted to stay. I wanted to take care of her. Would she think I had given up? Would she think I was bailing and completely shut me out? I pushed the thoughts aside. If I pondered those possible outcomes, I wouldn't go. I needed to go.

"Do you really think he'd go to this extreme on his own? I mean, I know he's an ass sucker when it comes to the Cullen family, but hell Edward, that was something else entirely." Jasper stood as he finished the sentence.

"I know. Something's up, and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it. That's all I can do."

"Are you going now?" Jasper asked as he walked to the door.

"Yeah. As soon as I can get a flight."

He checked his watch and said, "You do realize you won't get back to New York until like six o'clock tonight, right?" I nodded, but kept tossing my things into the bag. "Alright, man. If you need anything just holler. I'm sure Alice will keep you updated."

"Yeah, thanks."

I grabbed my phone as the door shut, and called the airline. There was a flight in two hours that I knew I could make. I cursed myself for not getting up earlier, nevertheless the sooner I got there the better.

I debated calling Bella. If she was at work, she was either really okay, or just faking it. Every piece of me wanted to know which it was, but in reality, I knew that it was too early to contact her. I didn't want to do anything to upset her. The previous night's torture over that had nearly killed me. Knowing she was eating and taking care of herself satisfied me enough to be able to resist calling her.

Instead, I placed a call to the floral shop. There were still things I wanted her to know, and I felt this was the best way to communicate them. I changed my mind four times before finally deciding on what to put on the card.

"Just put 'I hope you're feeling better. I'm so very sorry. I'm going to fix this for us. Please call me. Yours, Edward.' How does that sound?" I asked the florist, simply needing some confirmation that it wasn't complete shit.

"Well, I think it's much better than the first four, but I did like the one that started out 'I'm a dick'. I think that would've worked," she said sarcastically.

I mumbled the fact that she was a smart-ass, gave her my credit card information, and disconnected. I showered, dressed, and caught a cab to the airport.

The flight was non-stop, which normally is a good thing, because it provides the perfect opportunity to catch up on work or sleep. However, that wasn't the case this time. It provided nothing more than a seventy-five year old woman in the seat beside me, telling me her life story which coincidentally started with the love of her life that she had met and married after only knowing him for twenty four hours. God hates me.

As soon as the plane landed, I grabbed my bag, and bolted out of my seat. I hailed a cab, and then thought of where to start.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked after a few minutes.

I gave him my home address, and stared out the window as we passed through the city streets that I called home. A sadness overcame me as I realized it no longer felt like home. My home was with Bella and our child.

The cab stopped in front of my house. I paid the driver, and stepped out of the car.

I fished my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door, dropped my bags on the floor and walked to the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and grabbed the lone beer that sat on the shelf. My stomach growled reminding me that I hadn't eaten all day, so I quickly turned the beer up and drank it down. I tossed it in the recycling bin, as my phone alerted me of a message. I pulled it from my pocket and retrieved the text.

**I'm fine. Please leave me alone. -B**

My heart raced. She was speaking to me. I quickly replied, hoping that if I was quick enough she would continue.

**Bella, I'm so sorry. I'm not sure what's going on, but I promise to fix this. Please give me the chance. -E**

I walked to the living room and sat on the couch, clutching the phone tightly and praying for a response.

**It doesn't matter anymore. I can't trust you. I don't care that your lawyer was there, I care that you lied about it. That can't be fixed. Please just leave me alone. -B**

My heart sank. I had no plausible argument as to why she should trust me. Anything I said in reply would be completely pointless. I had fucked up when I didn't tell her who Newton was. I knew that. I could argue shock; I could argue that I hadn't seen him. Neither of those answers would get me very far with her. So, what did I do? I went with the only thing I thought she wouldn't deny me. The only thing she had said she wouldn't deny me.

**What about the baby? -E**

It was a sneaky move, but I needed to keep this communication going, and I did want to know what she thought the future held.

Again, I waited for a response. I checked the time of my sent message.

Two minutes.

Five minutes.

I checked to make sure my text had been delivered.

Finally, after ten minutes my phone buzzed.

**I have to get back to work. We'll figure something out later. -B**

I checked my watch, and realized it was only three PM there.

"Fuck." I tossed the phone to the opposite end of the couch, and pinched the bridge of my nose. Stress and frustration filled me.

She had at least contacted me. Of course, she basically told me to fuck off. She didn't seem upset. The childish, irrational side of her was gone. I sighed heavily as I realized that wasn't a good thing.

I felt like a selfish, masochistic bastard as I absorbed that thought. I wanted her to be okay, but there were conditions to that. A wave of guilt soared through me as it occurred to me that I only wanted her to be okay if that meant she was listening to the explanation that I didn't have, forgiving me for something that I didn't deserve to be forgiven for, and overlooking every flaw that I had without question. Otherwise, I wanted her to continue to be irrational, childish, and upset because at least there were emotions involved. I needed something that told me she still had some feeling for me.

I cursed loudly and reached for the phone.

I pulled the last message from Alice up and hit the button to reply.

**Is Bella really okay? -E**

I waited for a few minutes, got no response, and decided I needed something to get my mind off of things.

"I should probably check on the bar," I muttered to myself as I walked to the kitchen, grabbed my keys, and made my way to the garage.

I parked in the parking garage, checked my phone for the seventy fourth time since leaving my house, spat a chain of expletives at it, and climbed out. As I made my way toward the entrance of the bar, I attempted to call Newton again. No answer, of course.

I stepped into the bar and took a moment to allow the familiar sound and smell of it to comfort me. We weren't very busy, just a few regulars at the bar. I checked the time, noticed it was only seven thirty, and continued on to the bar that sat along the back wall.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Bree, one of my former hook-ups said with a familiar glint in her eye. She came to my side and hooked her arm around my waist.

I attempted a smile, but it must have surfaced as a sneer. She pulled her arm from me, scraping her nails across my back in the process, and said, "Damn, Edward. It's nice to see you, too."

I ignored her remark and nodded to the bartender. "Where's Aro?" I glanced around the room.

"Office," one of the fill in bartenders said with an eye roll. He grabbed a beer from the cooler, twisted the top, and sat it on the bar in front of me.

I watched him carefully before grabbing the bottle and turning toward the office.

Without knocking, I opened the door and entered the office. Aro sat at the desk, a glass of whiskey in his hand, concentrating on the computer screen.

"I would appreciate a knock," he spat without taking his eyes off the screen.

"I don't think that's necessary," I said harshly and took a long pull from my beer.

His head shot up immediately. Shock crossed his features before he replaced it with a smile and said, "Edward. My apologies. I wasn't expecting you."

"Were you expecting Lucifer?" My eyebrows rose with the question.

He laughed lightly. "No. Actually, I wasn't expecting anyone."

I nodded and stepped to the opposite side of the desk before saying, "I think we need to get something straight. Those are my employees out there. Jasper, Emmett, and I have taken great consideration when choosing each one. We also take great pride in treating them as human beings. We have relatively no turnover, which equates to no wasted time or money training new employees." I sat my beer down and placed both of my palms on the desk. I leaned toward him, and he leaned back.

"The reason this bar is successful has very little to do with what's on that computer screen and everything to do with the employees who interact with our patrons."

He chanced speaking. "Surely you understand the concept of respect Edward. You have to demand respect when you are coming in to an establishment as an authority figure. There are always bitter feelings from those who have been here longer."

I shook my head at him and took my beer as I sat in the chair across from him.

"Contrary to what you may think, or what my father may have told you, this establishment belongs to Emmett, Jasper, and me. We make the decisions as to how it will be managed. Our belief is that you have to give respect to receive it. Under no circumstances do I think you should allow any of the employees," I motioned in the direction that they would be on the other side of the door, "to disrespect you. I also know that they never would. Unless of course you continue to be a complete dick to them." A wave of nausea crossed my stomach as I realized I had no business whatsoever lecturing on respect.

"You and I have very different views on management. I've always stood by the belief that friendship should be reserved for those who are not on your payroll." He stopped to take a drink of the amber liquid. "I will, however, respect your theory."

I laughed lightly, tossed my head back and finished my beer. I leaned over the desk, tossed the bottle into the wastebasket at his feet and said, "If I hear of one incident where any of our employees have been mistreated, I will end you. Do you understand?"

He nodded and said, "Clearly."

I excused him from the office, suggesting he go work on his people skills, and sat at the computer. I checked the history first. Aro needed to be watched. I didn't trust him in the least.

I was more aware now of how badly I had neglected my responsibility here. I precariously viewed each report, verifying they were correct, and reviewed the payroll and inventory. The numbers seemed to be in order, but business had dropped off slightly. I knew that if the problem wasn't rectified, one bad month could ruin us. I silently vowed to work my ass off until things were where they should be.

The clock on the computer read ten thirty five. I rose from the chair and walked out of the office. I noticed Aro conversing with Bree. She was laying it on thick. I wanted to say something to him about hooking up with the customers, and then realized that as long as she was on his balls she'd stay off mine. Besides that, Bree would undoubtedly think that I was jealous, and that was definitely not the case.

Business had picked up slightly, so I grabbed a beer and made my rounds. I spoke to all of the employees and most of the customers. I stayed until last call, said my goodbyes, and left.

I stopped for beer as I remembered my empty fridge. A pack of cigarettes, and a lighter also made the shopping list. My stomach growled and reminded me that I hadn't eaten all day. I grabbed a bag of chips and a candy bar from the shelf and walked to the register.

My phone chimed as I walked into my house.

I took three beers out of the box and placed the remainder in the refrigerator. I opened the cigarettes and grabbed the lighter as I checked the message.

I walked out to the back deck as I read the message.

**Sorry it's taken me so long to get back to you. She seems…fine? -A**

I lit a cigarette and responded.

**Are you sure she's truly okay? Still eating? Drinking? -E**

Her response was quick.

**Yes. I watched her eat breakfast and dinner. She had water to drink with both. --A**

**Has she said anything about me? --E**

I had resisted asking once. That was apparently my limit. I felt like a fucking prepubescent girl.

**No. --A**

I read the simple response over and over, trying to decide if I was pleased with the answer. On one hand, I was glad that she wasn't locked in her room and sticking pins in the green eyes of a voodoo doll. On the other hand, I just needed some insight as to what she was thinking: where her head was concerning me. Honestly, I was probably better off not knowing. My phone chimed again.

**She got your flowers, journal, and rattle. --A**

**Was she okay with that? --E**

I puffed on the cigarette, and drained my first beer. I twisted the lid off the second and relaxed back into the chair.

**She only said that she had expected it. --A**

**She contacted me today. I'm assuming after she got the flowers. --E**

**Yes. She told us. --A**

**Did she throw the flowers away? --E**

I dropped my cigarette into the empty beer bottle and twirled the bottle in my fingers to extinguish it with the remaining liquid at the bottom.

**No. She put them on some randoms grave. She said she chose someone who looked like they hadn't had any flowers in a long time. --A**

**Great. That's promising. I'm just fucked, huh? --E**

**Hey, chin up. I have faith. You should too. --A**

**Thanks, Alice. I just don't know what to do. Gonna see Newton in the morning. --E**

**Seems like a good plan. Gotta go. Movie night with the girls. Jazz and Em are on their way back to NY. --A**

I laid the phone on the iron table at my side, finished my second beer, and lit another cigarette. I smoked it slowly while I drank the third beer. I knew that tomorrow morning would change everything. I would get answers from Newton one way or another.

End Note: Let me know what you think! I always love knowing.


	23. 23 Breath In, Breathe Out

A/N Hey all! *waves* Sorry for the delay. Happy Memorial Day! Here's my gift. Hope you enjoy!

I must thank all who contribute. Dorothy's Ruby Slippers (Go read her story. It's so very good), Kristi28 (my snark goddess), Edbellafan (fictwin/fic soulmate. Muah, bb), Cris (newbie who offers great insight into the mind of a reader, plus she discusses fics we read and lets me moan and gripe to her), Zephyersky (Go read her story, too. Amazing). Everyone who reads and reviews. It means so very much to me.

I ask one thing as you read this chapter: please remember that the Newton situation just happened. Bella is trying to figure things out.

Disclaimer: SM owns it, the following is what I've done to make a mess of her characters. Sorry.

_Breathe, Bella. Just breath. In. Out. In. Out._

Thump.

Thump.

Tears fell and I grabbed at the roots of my hair in frustration. I rocked back and forth in an attempt at calming myself. This can't be healthy. I pulled my hands from my hair, and wrapped them around my belly as I heard Edward spitting frustrated words through the door.

"Because Bella is being ridiculous," had filtered through before the thumps reverberated through the wooden barrier.

It was true. I knew I was being unreasonable. I was well aware of just how childish I was being. Did it make a difference? No.

I blocked out the words that he was saying, closed my eyes, and cried. My mind filled with moments: the first time I saw him, the first time he touched me, our wedding, the limo, our cupcake war. It was overwhelming and heartbreaking: happy and sad. I shook my head to try to rid my brain of the thoughts. It was fruitless.

"I'll break the fucking door down, Alice," came from the porch, and I instinctively slid away from it. My heart fluttered then fell at his protective, yet angry tone.

Within minutes Alice, followed closely by Rosalie, slid carefully through the door.

"Are you okay, Bella? What happened, honey?" Alice asked against my hair as she sat on the floor beside me.

I just shook my head, indicating that I couldn't talk about it. Her tiny arms squeezed me tighter, and I slumped against her, pushing my legs outward until my head rested on her legs.

"It's going to be okay, B. I'm sure it's all just a big misunderstanding. Don't you want to talk to him? Maybe he can explain," she said quietly, almost as if she were terrified to utter the words.

"I can't. Not yet," I whispered.

Rose came into my line of sight with a glass in hand. Her hand ran through my hair and pushed the knotted strands behind my ear. "Drink," she demanded.

I shook my head 'no.'

She sighed dramatically and sat the glass down. Her hands went to my shoulders and she pulled me back into a sitting position.

Her voice was carefully stern when she spoke. "Listen to me. You can't do this. Not this time." Her fingers went under my chin and pulled my face to look at her. "You don't have to talk to him now, as I'm sure it'll only upset you worse, but this," her manicured fingernail danced before my face in several indicative circles, "isn't okay. Baby on board, you know."

"I know," I whispered.

"You don't want to talk to him?" she asked.

"No," I answered as I fought the tears that had stopped coming hours ago. Alice rubbed soothing circles along my back.

"Okay. I'll take care of him. When have you eaten?"

I shrugged, unsure of anything that had happened that day.

"Have you been sick?"

I became frustrated, "Yes, Rose! I've been sick! I've been crying! My whole freaking world is crashing at my feet, and I can't stop it! Stop treating me like a child!" She pinched me. "OW!" I yelled, and moved to rub the spot on my arm. She caught my hand midway and stopped me. She examined the pinched skin carefully.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled, jerking away from her.

She cocked an eyebrow at me. "Stop treating you like a child?"

I flipped her off.

"Rose, she's upset. I really don't think now's the time," Alice said, coming to my defense.

"Correction Alice. She's upset, and most likely dehydrated." She pinched me again. "See that?" Alice and I looked at my arm. The skin remained slightly indented where Rose had pinched it.

"Yeah, so?" Alice asked.

"The skin doesn't bounce back when you're dehydrated. She needs to drink, and I'm calling her doctor." She grabbed my cell, asked which name it was, and stalked off to the kitchen.

"Wow," Alice breathed. "Who knew?" I nodded and took a drink of the water.

"I want to go to bed before Jasper and Emmett come in," I mumbled as I fumbled to my feet.

"Come on. I'll help you get there."

We walked to my room. The faint remnants of Edward's scent smacked me in the face as we entered. I glanced around the room. His clothes from yesterday were neatly folded on top of his overnight bag. The journal lay on my nightstand with the silver rattle resting gently on top of it. My heart broke and my body reacted.

"I can't deal with this!" I stomped to the corner of the room that held his belongings and stuffed them roughly into the bag. I zipped it and exhaled the breath I had been holding to avoid breathing in any more of him as I tossed it to the door. I crossed the room, only vaguely catching a glimpse of the shocked expression on Alice's face, and jerked the side table drawer open. I pulled the neatly folded gift bag out and pushed the drawer shut roughly, causing the lamp that sat on top to shudder with the motion. I lifted the journal and baby rattle, momentarily pausing to think about what I was doing, before dropping them into the bag and holding them out for Alice to take. "His keys are on the dresser," I said stiffly.

"Bella?" Alice whispered.

I turned to face her, and saw the tears pooling in her eyes.

"I'm sure," I replied to her unvoiced question.

She simply nodded, took the bag from my hand, gathered his other things, and left the room. I collapsed on the bed and sobbed tearless cries.

Rose entered a moment later carrying that Godforsaken glass of water.

"You have to drink. I talked to your OB, and she said that you need to calm down and drink lots of water. You aren't cramping or bleeding, right?"

I sat up and took the glass. After a long drink, I walked to the bathroom and checked the status of my panties. Relief flooded me when I saw that there was no blood. I relieved my bladder and walked back to the room.

"No blood. I'm fine."

"Good. I told her you weren't," she said.

I sat on the edge of the bed, and Rose stood silently in front of me. As she opened her mouth to speak Edwards agonized voice filled the house.

"Bella!"

"Goddammit," Rose cursed and moved toward the door.

The blood rushed through my body, and I instinctively stood. I pushed past her causing another round of profanities to leave her mouth. Before I knew it, I was standing behind the now closed front door, one hand splayed across the wood and one hand on the door knob.

I stopped.

Rose's touch startled me. "You should talk to him," she said quietly.

I pulled my hands from the surface and took a step back. That moment proved how natural it was for me to go to him: how easily my heart led me to him.

_Breathe, Bella. Use your head. Ignore your heart._

My heart immediately clenched in retaliation of my mantra.

"Please make him leave." My eyes met hers. She had questions, but she wasn't requiring answers. She had doubts regarding what I was doing, and the effects it would have on me, but she wouldn't voice them. Rose was steadfast in her loyalty. She would stand by me and support every decision I made until those decisions became more than she considered reasonable; she would step in at that point.

"Okay," she said, eying me warily and moving through the door.

I stepped away, removing any chance of seeing him. There was no doubt in my mind that if I saw him, I would run to him. It was a strange revelation. Only hours earlier I had been able to walk away, to push him away. My resolve was strong, fueled by my anger. Now, however, my resolve was weakening, and on the verge of breaking. This was brought on by the pain I heard in his voice.

Rose's sharp words to him made me wince.

I took several cleansing breaths, attempting to clear my head. I had to stay strong; I had to take some time and think things through. I ran my hand protectively over my abdomen.

"It's okay, baby. It'll be okay,"

After stopping in the kitchen for another glass of water, I made my way to my bedroom. I ignored the corner where his bag had been. I avoided looking at the table where his gifts had been. I crawled onto my bed and squeezed a pillow to my chest. My eyes closed tightly as my mind raced.

I heard the front door open and close. Heavy footsteps and muffled voices passed by my door before I heard another bedroom door close. I exhaled in exhaustion and wiped my damp cheeks with the back of my hand.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice came to sit on the bed beside me.

"I'm fine," I lied. "Is he gone?"

She sighed quietly and stroked the tangled mess of hair that gathered on my shoulders. "Yeah. They all are. You should come out and try to eat something. I could make you some soup or something."

My nose scrunched involuntarily. "No, thanks. I'm just tired. I'm going to try to get some sleep." Not only did my stomach protest the idea of food, but my taste buds knew better than to eat anything Alice prepared. She was not the house chef.

"Okay. I'll let you rest." I felt the mattress give as she stood. I closed my eyes. "Oh, um Bella?"

I turned to look over my shoulder. "Yeah?"

"You know I'm here if you need me. To talk or whatever." Her voice was filled with worry.

I smiled and nodded before turning back over. I closed my eyes, but sleep didn't come easily. Thoughts of Edward came easily. Thoughts of our baby came easily. Thoughts of his damn lawyer, the lies, Rebecca, and the horrible events of the day came easily. The blaring alarm clock on my side table alerted me to the fact that sleep must have eventually won out.

I glared at the illuminated numbers. I had no idea what time I had fallen asleep, but I was certain it was late, and 5 AM was early. I mulled over the idea of calling into work, and then realized that if I did I would lay in this bed and wallow in my sadness and anxiety over the situation. Everyone expected me to stay home today, of this I was sure. Edward would probably try to come to talk to me; he seemed relentless in his pursuit of a conversation. It would have to happen eventually, but not today. I had to pull myself together, and gain the strength I needed to face him and the situation.

There was only one solution. I slung my legs over the edge of the bed, and trudged into the bathroom. I turned the water on, and stood staring at my reflection in the mirror. I looked like hell. I felt like hell. I turned my head and glanced at my bed over my shoulder. I rolled my eyes at the thoughts of climbing back into it and hiding. Quickly, I stripped and stepped under the warm spray of the shower. I hummed to myself hoping it would keep my mind busy and my thoughts wouldn't drift to him.

I finished my morning routine, making sure to wear my "power panties" beneath my sexiest, work appropriate suit. It wasn't necessary attire, by any means. In fact, most of our office staff, save the importants, dressed relatively casual. The one thing I knew about me was that the only way I would be able to get through this would be to fake it. The panties, the suit, the fake smile would all contribute small doses of the strength I needed to resist hiding and dying.

I gave myself a quick pep talk.

_All you have to do is fake it, Bella. You can do this._

I heard Rose and Alice talking in the kitchen as I walked from my room. I took a deep breath, stood up straighter, and turned the corner to face them.

The room went silent.

Alice's spoon broke the silence when it slipped from her fingers and clanged loudly against her cereal bowl.

I glanced between the two of them and continued on to the refrigerator.

"Damn, B. Look at you," Rose said, the smirk on her face was apparent without actually seeing it.

"Thanks," I replied with a smile, a very fake smile. "Are we out of orange juice?" I asked, trying to lift the tension.

"It's behind the milk," Rose answered.

Clearly it was, but I wasn't even looking at the contents of the refrigerator. I was entirely too busy trying to keep my hands and voice under control. Both were on the verge of betraying me with shakiness.

I pulled a bottle of water out instead and twisted the top, taking a long drink.

Alice finally spoke. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine," I answered quickly and with my strongest voice. The shock that covered her face remained intact, so I thought she was buying it. Rose was another story.

"You have a doctor's appointment on Friday. Your doctor wants to just check you out," Rose said as she crossed her arms over her chest and evaluated me carefully.

I nodded. "It's probably not necessary. I feel fine now."

"Just a precaution. You were pretty upset last night," Rose said, still with the appraising look.

I felt my cheeks burn and turned slightly away, strategically swinging my hair so that it offered a shield. "Yeah. I guess now's the time to start taking precautions," I said, sarcasm seeping; offering more strength.

Rose snorted.

I turned to the counter. Alice was still staring at me in disbelief. I placed my index finger under her chin and pushed it until it was closed. "I'm fine. Really," I offered with a pleading look for her to just go along with this.

I grabbed a muffin from the plate on the counter and began eating it, savoring each bite. It was absolutely delicious, and only then did I realize I hadn't been sick this morning. I wondered briefly if it was actually over, or just because I had nothing on my stomach to expel.

"What?" I asked Alice, who was still staring in disbelief.

"Nothing. I mean, I'm just a little shocked. You're not in bed sulking," I rolled my eyes and took another bite of the muffin. "What I mean is…" she searched for the words.

"What she means is that we expected to have to drag your sad panda ass out of the bed and force you to shower and brush your teeth. This is a little surprising, Bella," Rose said.

"Exactly. The hair, the Armani, the Manolo's, the eating. It's just unexpected," Alice added with a mixture of grand hand gestures and head bobbing.

"Like I said, I'm fine. I have to think about this baby. Things are different now." I worked hard not to stumble on the words that were only partially true. I did have to think about this baby; I would do that. I needed to protect him or her and provide a safe environment. Things were different: lots different. I wasn't, however, fine. Not at all, but with any luck I would be.

Before either could respond I grabbed my purse and headed to the door.

"I'll be home late. I have a lot of work to catch up on, and a few errands to run afterward. Don't worry about me for dinner; go ahead and do whatever," I shouted back to them as I opened the door.

I stepped through the door and nearly tripped over something on the porch. "What the hell!" I squelched as I worked to gain my balance.

I looked to my feet and froze. A package. Addressed to me. No return address.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice appeared beside me. Her eyes followed mine to the mystery below.

I straightened myself and stepped over the object. "I'm fine. I expected this," I said plainly as I continued to my truck. I didn't look back, but heard her pick up the brown paper package and walk back into the house. I shook off the anxiety produced by the box, and started my truck.

The roar of the engine, combined with the power panties and sex suit made me feel powerful. As I drove, I considered whether I was losing my mind or not. One minute I was sad and helpless and the next I was strong and powerful, or at least faking it.

The work day passed quickly, filled with meetings and general busy work. Some I created just to occupy my mind. I remained relatively Edward free until two PM.

"Bella, you have a delivery." Camille's voice filtered through the office intercom system.

"Sure. I'll be right out."

As I opened the door, I saw them. A massive arrangement of pink, red, and purple tulips was sitting on Camille's desk. I inhaled and exhaled, both to slow my hammering heart, and to display my disapproval.

I wrapped my arms around my middle and stepped slowly to the flowers. I eyed them carefully, basically treating them as if they were a bomb and the slightest disruption would set them off.

"They are beautiful," I muttered.

"There's a card," Camille said excitedly. "I bet they're from the bronze-haired hottie." She paused in thought before continuing, "Or maybe the dark haired hottie. You know, the Native American one? Gah, Bella. I don't know how you do it."

I glanced at her, and then shook my head. "I know who they're from."

She was practically bouncing as I carefully pulled the card from the arrangement.

I rubbed my forehead and considered taking it into my office to read. I hadn't told anyone in the office that I was pregnant, yet. The time hadn't been right, plus I wasn't ready to answer the questions or deal with the whispered office chatter. Although I was starting to come to grips with the idea of a baby, there was still a lot that had to be figured out. I would tell them when I had no other choice. Maybe I would luck up and be one of those women who gain virtually no weight during pregnancy. Then, I could just break the news when my water broke.

I slipped my finger beneath the seal of the small envelope and pried it open. I turned my back to Camille for privacy. Her disappointed huff was audible as she stuck her nose in the arrangement of flowers.

I read the card.

_**I hope you're feeling better. **_

_**I'm so very sorry.**_

_**I'm going to fix this for us.**_

_**Please call me.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Edward**_

I read it once, and a lump formed in my throat. I read it again, and one tear fell. The third time through, my stomach dropped. By the time I finished it for the fourth time, I was able to convince myself to be pissed. Not at Edward, but at myself.

I was letting a man that I barely knew affect me in a way that was neither healthy nor normal. I excused it with the fact that I was pregnant, but that now seemed to be the one reason that it was ridiculous. I needed to pull my shit together for this baby. I needed to grow the hell up and stop being so irrational. I needed to reign in the emotions.

_It's time to grow up, Bella._

I picked up the flowers and carried them to my office. After shutting the door and placing them on my desk, I pulled out my phone.

I typed a quick message to Alice.

**Where's Edward staying? -B**

Her reply was immediate.

**He flew back to NY this morning. Are you okay? -A**

I let her response sink in before quickly sending her a message, reassuring her that I was fine. I was sick to death of the word "fine."

He was gone.

I sat in my chair and laid my head on my desk. The coolness from the wood helped with the sickness that was rising from my stomach.

He was gone.

I fought the emotions and successfully repressed them, rational thoughts finally outweighing the irrational and emotion-driven ones. He had gone back to New York, most likely to confront his lawyer. The one thing he didn't seem to understand was that my issue wasn't with his lawyer. It was with his inability to be honest and upfront. His instinct was to lie, and that scared the hell out of me.

The more I thought about this, the easier it was to come to terms with the fact that we both needed time to figure out what the hell we were going to do. He needed to be in New York. His bar was there, his family was there, and his life before me was there. Everything between us had been so rushed and intense. We both needed to step away and just breathe.

I picked up my phone to call him, but decided to text instead. Hearing his voice wouldn't aid my decision. I typed several messages, erased them, and retyped. The first one opened the door too wide for discussion. I didn't want to have that conversation while I was at work. The second was too nice. Edward was nothing if not persistent. There would be no way he would give us the space we needed if I wasn't firm. He was used to getting what he wanted; I doubted being firm in my response would even hinder his mission.

I settled on easing the one fear that I knew he wouldn't let go, and added a firm request on the end. Short and to the point.

**I'm fine. Please leave me alone. –B**

I pressed the send button, glanced to the flowers, felt a pang of regret, and waited.

He replied immediately.

**Bella, I'm so sorry. I'm not sure what's going on, but I promise to fix this. Please give me the chance. –E**

Just as I knew he would, he doesn't even acknowledge the fact that he lied about knowing who his lawyer was. As much as I didn't want to have this conversation now, I couldn't let it go.

**It doesn't matter anymore. I can't trust you. I don't care that your lawyer was there, I care that you lied about it. That can't be fixed. Please just leave me alone. –B**

I waited for his response. I expected an excuse, a reason as to why he hadn't been forthcoming with the information. Instead, Edward decided to try to skirt the situation and use our baby to get to me.

**What about the baby? –E**

I felt the blood rush to my extremities. My face heated, and my heart pounded. Anger ran through my body.

_How dare he even ask that question? Does he honestly think I'm going to discuss this with him through text? While I'm working? Is he going to automatically go straight to the baby anytime we have a problem, just to avoid the issue? Did he really have no other response to my accusation?_

Just as I started to reply, the intercom buzzed again and Camille's voice filled the air.

"You have a call on 101," she said.

Shit.

"Okay, thank you," I said and stared intently at the phone.

_Please don't let it be him._

I finally picked the phone up and was relieved to find that it was actually my boss with another question regarding our current project. I answered him and hung the phone up. I looked back to my cell phone lying in front of me and touched it lightly with my index finger, turning it in a circle and thinking about my response.

_You have to be an adult, Bella. _

I typed a response that I thought would make him stop texting me, but turned my phone off for good measure.

**I have to get back to work. We'll figure something out later. –B**

The remainder of the day was fairly uneventful. I covered myself in work, only stopping long enough for a snack, water, and bathroom breaks. There were no interruptions, for which I was thankful. Several times I considered turning my phone on just to see if Edward had replied to my last message, but quickly forced my mind away from the idea. It wouldn't have helped my resolve.

After finishing the last document for an upcoming presentation, I heaved the huge vase of flowers to my truck and started the second item on today's agenda.

I drove to the nearest cemetery, searched for a lonely gravesite, and placed the vase of flowers on the ground in front of it. They would serve better here, where I couldn't see them, and they couldn't haunt me. I started back to my truck, and then turned. I debated before walking back to the arrangement and plucking the card from the plastic card holder. I felt a pang of guilt as I tossed the white card into the glove box. I offered one more glance back to the flowers, and knew it was my only option. I couldn't look at them and watch them wilt away. That was entirely too symbolic.

Next, I visited several apartment complexes, particularly ones that Edward and I hadn't visited. I had taken a few minutes to look online, and had ultimately decided to move away from the immediate Seattle area. I preferred a safer environment for raising a baby. I found several nice, seemingly safe options in the surrounding areas. The commute would be inconvenient, but I felt it was a small price to pay to feel safe.

Pride swelled in my chest as I realized how my priorities were beginning to change. I could do this.

The perfect condominium complex fell into my lap as I was leaving one prospect, unsure about the area in which it was located. A young, married couple was also leaving, walking slightly ahead of me, and I overheard them talking about a relatively affordable unit that was available in Bellevue. They were complaining about the fact that dogs were prohibited on the premises, or they would have taken it.

The advertising firm I worked for had a location in Bellevue in which I could possibly transfer. I had known there were several openings coming up soon there, but it had never been necessary to consider the opportunities. Because Bellevue was a higher income neighborhood, I could only speculate that the pay would at least be comparable to what I was making now, if not more.

I jotted down the name of the complex they mentioned and pulled my phone out to search for directions.

I powered my phone on, and was bombarded with messages. My heart skipped.

**We're ordering pizza tonight. Girl's night? –A**

An hour later there was another one.

**Bella? Where are you? –A**

I checked my watch. It was six thirty now.

I read through the other eight messages from Alice, the one very hateful one from Rose telling me that she was going to have to murder Alice if I didn't answer her soon, and one from Jake just checking on me.

After a quick debate, I decided to wait on checking out the condo in Bellevue. I would call tomorrow and set up an appointment to check it out. I started to send Alice a message, but decided it would be best to call her.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Where the hell are you?" she yelled into the phone. I should have sent a message.

"Sorry, Mom," I deadpanned. "I didn't realize I had broken curfew. My God, Alice. It's only six thirty."

"That's exactly right!" she started and I knew it was best to just shut up and let her rant. "You left here acting all weird and then you want to act like I'm not supposed to worry! I know you said to do dinner without you, but we have pizza on the way. Have you eaten today? Are you drinking plenty of fluids? Renee called. I didn't tell her, because I didn't think you had yet. Have you?" She paused for a breath and I took the opportunity to interrupt.

"Calm down, Alice. I'm fine for the two thousandth time today. Would you please stop asking? Yes, I have eaten. Yes, I have been drinking plenty of fluids, and no I haven't told Renee yet. She's coming to visit for my birthday, so I'll tell her then. By the way, I'm not acting weird."

"Fine is weird given the current situation, Bella."

"Fine is what I should be given the current situation, Alice. That is if you consider that the most important current situation is this baby," I said as I climbed into my truck.

Alice huffed. "You know what I mean."

"I know. Honestly, can we just not talk about that?" I pleaded.

"He sent a message to check on you. Wanted to know if you were really fine."

"Did you reply?" I asked before remembering that asking questions like that would only fuel her fire.

"No. The package is from him you know," she said matter of factly.

"I know. He sent flowers to my office today."

She squealed in delight. "Oh, I bet they're beautiful."

"Yeah, they were," I replied.

She scoffed. "What do you mean _were_?"

"I gave them to someone who needed cheering up," I said as I decided to head home for dinner. I started the truck and backed out of the parking spot.

"You need cheering up!" Alice yelled. I instinctively pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Not as much as this person," I said with a pound of regret and an ounce of humor.

"What do you mean? I can't think of anyone who needs cheering up more than you and your 'I'm fine' crap."

"Oh, there are some." I couldn't help but smile. Edward's expensive attempt at buying my forgiveness was sitting beside a tombstone. Ironic, I would think.

"Like who, Bella? Stop with all the crypticism," she said.

"Alice, I don't think crypticism is even a word. And it was a dead guy. I took the flowers to a cemetery, and put them on some poor guys' grave," I answered.

She gasped. She sputtered. She finally yelled, "YOU DID WHAT?"

"He hadn't had any in a long time, at least from the way it looked." I shrugged even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Bella, what the hell is wrong with you? You do not throw away a perfectly good, probably very expensive apology."

"That wasn't an apology, Alice. It was coercion, and I'm not up for it."

"Are you coming for pizza? It's here." I wasn't fooled into believing she would let this drop. She was saving what was left of her argument for when I got home.

"Yes, I'm on my way. I should be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Good. You and I need to talk. Drive safely," she said before hanging up the phone.

I tossed my blackberry to the seat beside me and drove home in silence, sure that it would probably be the last quiet moments I would have until I shut myself up in my room for the night.

I pulled into the driveway of our house, took several deep breaths, and got out of my truck. I walked to the porch, took several more deep breaths, and walked through the door.

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled through the house as I grabbed the stack of mail from the small table by the door and filtered through it.

"Hey, babe," Rose said as she walked by me. She pointed with the pizza in her hand toward the kitchen. "Pizza's in there. So is the pixie." She smirked.

"Great," I muttered.

I quickly went to my room and changed into something more comfortable before making my way back to the kitchen, and grabbing a piece of pizza from the box.

"Hey, B," Alice said with a slight glare.

"Don't start, Alice. I'm not going to say 'I'm fine' again. I swear, if you ask me one more time I will stop eating, throw myself into bed, and sulk for two weeks." The thought had crossed my mind. Regardless of how I was acting, I felt sad. My hand grazed my tummy, and I regretted pondering anything that wasn't safe for our baby.

"It's freaking me out, but I'm proud of you," she nodded appreciatively.

"Thank you, Ali. I'm not as weak as everyone thinks," I said with a smile.

"I wasn't referring to the way you're _acting_; I was talking about the way you're _dressing_." She winked and laughed as she walked by me.

I laughed; thankful she wasn't going to hammer me with questions about my feelings and the _situation_, as it had become known as.

The night was actually relaxing and fun. We watched "The Hangover," choosing to avoid anything mushy and romantic.

We laughed, avoided the elephant in the room, and then disbursed to our rooms.

I groaned as I looked at the box against the wall. I stared at it momentarily, and then closed the distance and picked it up. I sat it on my lap as I sat on the bed and fingered the pretty script carefully.

Gently, I tugged at the corners that were taped and removed the paper. I opened the box, already suspecting what lay inside.

The journal and the rattle were there along with a note.

I unfolded the paper and began reading.

_Please don't give up on us._

_I promise to fix this._

_These were intended for you._

_Please keep them._

_-Edward_

I felt a tear slip from my eye.

I touched the rattle with the very tip of my finger, softly and carefully. A soft knock at the door drew me from my thoughts. I swiped at the tears before saying, "Come in."

Rose opened the door and came to sit beside me, looking forlornly from me to the box.

"Alice was right?" she asked.

"Uh huh." It was all I could manage, and I sniffled back the sob that fought to escape.

She took my hand and squeezed it lightly. She peeked into the box. "At least there's not a severed head in there. I have been worried about that all day."

We giggled at her movie reference before becoming quiet again.

I groaned in frustration. "I don't know what to do." I pulled the silver rattle from the box and looked at it intently, searching for answers.

Rose patted my leg as I fell back on the bed and held the shiny toy above my face. "You're doing okay, right?"

I shrugged and looked at her. "I'm trying."

"Maybe he is too," she said, surprising me with the words.

"Maybe," I said, trying to end the conversation. I wanted to cry: to release all of the emotions brought on by the flowers, the card, the texts, the box, and the note. It was exhausting. Rose hugged me goodnight and left me alone.

I sobbed into my pillow until I finally fell asleep.

The following morning was much like the one before. I got up early, showered, avoided morning sickness, and met the girls in the kitchen for breakfast. We chatted for a few minutes; well, they chatted while I listened quietly. The conversation was focused on Jasper and Emmett going back to New York, and I didn't have a lot to offer. Noticing my quiet demeanor, Alice offered a quick apology. I gave her a reprimanding look, not willing to admit that it made me sad.

I insisted they do dinner without me, knowing I planned to go look at the condo I had heard about yesterday. I still hadn't told them about it, but intended to if I found something that I liked. I would never leave them in a bind, but I also knew that both of them made enough money to pay the bills without me contributing.

My work day went quickly. No word from Edward, which made things easier and harder at the same time. Jake called to check on me, and I promised to come back for a visit soon. I returned Renee's phone call. As I had thought she was just calling to check in and confirm her plans for visiting in September. I felt guilty for not telling her about the pregnancy, but I was at work and didn't have time to listen to the ridiculous things she would say when I did tell her. She was probably the only mother on the face of the earth who would be completely elated that her child ran off to Vegas, got drunk, married a stranger, and wound up with a baby on the way as a result. Then, I remembered Esme. I groaned.

I also made an appointment to view the available condo I had heard about. I had spent a little time viewing photo's of the property online. It was just what I was looking for: two bedrooms, two baths, in a safe community, and convenient to the park and shopping center.

I drove over to look at the property after work, and loved it immediately. It was a duplex style condo with an attached garage. The unit beside me was empty, but I was assured that the rules of the complex had done an excellent job keeping the area quiet and family oriented. It put my mind at ease, so I called my bank and gave them the information needed to start the process of purchasing the home.

Happy and sad collided as I drove home. If I bought this home, it would mean I was taking a step to ground myself in Seattle: on the other side of the continent from Edward. It also meant that I was growing up and making choices for myself and the baby inside me. A tear slid over my upturned lips.

My phone rang and I carefully retrieved it from my purse, keeping a close eye on traffic as I did so.

"Hello," I said without checking to see who it was.

"Bella, where are you?" Alice asked, mild panic in her tone.

"I'm driving home. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Okay. Be careful; see you in a few minutes," she quickly said.

"Whoa, hang on. What's going on, Alice?" I asked. A thousand thoughts flittered through my mind.

She made static sounds into the phone between the words of her reply. "I was…spkeeww…wondering when you…spkeeeww… were…spkeww…coming home. I'm losing you…spkewwsh… See you when you…spkshhhh…get here." The light on my phone came on, alerting me that she had disconnected.

_What the hell?_

My brow furrowed as I tried to decipher why she was playing the "fake bad connection" game. She used it frequently when she wanted to avoid conversations with her mother, and most recently when she wanted to quickly get out of a pregnancy test discussion with Jasper.

As I turned onto our street, I scanned the area for unfamiliar vehicles. It had crossed my mind that someone, namely Edward, could be there waiting on me. This idea was completely unlikely considering I knew that he was back in New York, but I still considered it an option. It also could have been Esme, which would have been a complete nightmare. That was something I wasn't prepared for at all. Fortunately, everything looked as it should.

I walked into the house, having finally decided that Alice had simply lost her mind, and made my way to the kitchen. Rosalie looked up, a mixed expression crossing her face.

"What's going on?" I asked as my eyes darted to Alice.

Her eyes were filled with concern and worry as she said, "Edward's been arrested. He's in jail, Bella."

End note: Oh crap! What now? Tell me what you think. Should Bella be on the redeye? Should she stay and wait? I love to hear your thoughts.

I'm on twitter. Sort of. I'm trying. If you want to follow me, you can do so. I'm Jslack0816.

I realize I have been suckish at replying to reviews lately. Just know that I love all of you, read all of your comments, and appreciate the fact that you read my story. Thanks so very much!


	24. 24 Resolve

A/N Here it is peeps. Just a few things to mention. As always, thanks so much for your readership and support. If you're rec'ing this thing, thank you so much. It is you who makes it successful, I just write.

My betas are fabulous. Kristi28 and Dorothy's Ruby Slippers. DRS has a great story and a one shot that she is entering in the "Me and Mr. McCarty" challenge. The info is on her profile. Go check her out. She's insanely talented, funny, and just generally awesome. Go support her. http: /www .fanfiction .net/ u/2060432 /dorothys _ruby _slippers (remove the spaces).

There's this little blog called "The Cold Shower". They did a rec/review of VB. They are so freakin wonderful over there. Added bonus, they are rec'ing some of the best smut in the twilight fandom. Check them out here: thecoldshower .wordpress. com/ .../**smutty**- **sinday**-with -jslack0816s -**vegas**ward/ (remove the spaces).

Like I said, I truly appreciate everything that everyone does for this fic. Please support them so they can continue to contribute to the fandom. They work hard to do so, and without them I and many others wouldn't be able to do this. Well, we might try but it would be filled with errors and no one would hear about it (see above A/N for examples of said errors).

Disclaimer: SM owns it. I just play pretend.

EPOV

As I climbed out of bed my intentions for the day were clear: find out why Newton was in La Push.

I threw on some sweats and grabbed my iPod. I pulled on my running shoes, and headed out of the house. This morning definitely called for a run, if for no other reason than to relieve some of the anxiety that was coursing through my body.

After the hour long run, I fixed myself a bowl of cereal before making my way to the shower.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror as I towel-dried my unruly hair. I exhaled heavily; a nervous ball of energy lay in the pit of my stomach that even the exercise couldn't relieve. This day and the events that occurred could change everything. If Newton revealed that he was doing what he had always been told to do when it concerned cleaning up my messes, could I fault him for that? His only purpose had always been to make things better, make them disappear. It baffled me how he could possibly think involving the Blacks would be helpful, but at the same time, I had never before known what his methods were. He did what he was supposed to do, and we paid.

I quickly brushed my teeth, threw on some clothes, and left the room. The sooner I did this, the better.

As I pulled into the parking garage, I saw his car, the shiny, black BMW Z4. I scowled internally, knowing that it was my fuck ups that had most likely funded the luxury.

I checked the time as I made my way through the gold-rimmed doors of the high rise. I knew that he went to lunch every day, without fail, at noon. It was one of those odd things about him. He would work day, night, weekends, whenever, but at twelve noon on any of those days, he was on lunch. I had approximately forty-five minutes to talk to him.

As the elevator doors closed, I silently prayed that he wouldn't be with a client.

My stride became longer as I exited the elevator and his office door came into sight. I took several cleansing breaths, attempting to level the teetering emotions that were warring inside of me. This could clearly go either way.

I turned the knob and crossed the threshold.

There were no clients in the waiting room, and the receptionist's chair was vacant. It suddenly occurred to me that I had completely forgotten about Angela.

"Thank God she's not here," I mumbled under my breath.

The door that led to Newton's office swung open, and Angela walked out giggling. Newton followed her, looking much like a dog in heat. A Labrador retriever, in fact.

Their eyes cut to me when I cleared my throat. I assessed Newton's expression as Angela moved back to her desk.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen," she said breathily as she swept past me.

I instinctively stepped back and crossed my arms defensively over my chest when she deliberately brushed against me. I intended to keep my eye on her, especially after the fuckery that happened the last time I was here.

I ignored her and stepped closer to Mike.

"I'm just going to go to lunch if that's okay, Mr. Newton." Angela tossed several things from her desk into her purse and held up her cell phone for him to see. "I'll turn the phones over to the answering service so that you won't be disturbed." She quickly moved through the door, and relief washed over me.

"Edward. How are you? Come on in." He held the door open wider, allowing me to pass by him.

"What the hell were you doing in La Push, Mike?" I spat, not giving him time to sit.

He laughed nervously. "That shouldn't have happened like that. I mean, the entire thing was planned out perfectly. There should have never been a problem. It was just the quickest, easiest way to take care of this whole thing. I figured with her, face to face would be much more effective than a phone call. Quicker, too. I never in a million years expected you to show up out there with her." He rubbed the back of his neck as he sat.

I remained quiet, my brain working overtime.

"I assume things went badly after I left?" he asked.

"To say the least."

"Well Edward, I'm sure she was shocked to find out who I was. Things should move quickly now. It's all in your best interest. The Black girl will be a non-issue now that Ms. Swan knows that I saw her. I've already contacted her and cut all ties. That will certainly save you some money. She was going to cost you a fortune. It actually was looking like paying off the gold digger would be cheaper." He smiled.

I snapped. "She's not a fucking gold digger, Newton! Don't you dare refer to her as that!"

His eyes went wide and he raised his hands defensively.

"Hold on a second, Cullen. This is your mess. You wanted it gone. Clearly, you wanted it gone. You contacted me, knowing that I would handle it." He started to stand, but lowered himself back into the chair when I stepped in his direction.

"I never instructed you to go to La Push. I never told you to involve people from her past!" All realization that this was my fault was unfolding in my head. My past mistakes and the way they were always handled were coming back to bite me in the ass. My heart wasn't able to process it, and my anger was at a boiling point. The phrase gold digger, in reference to Bella, was the breaking point.

"Calm down, Cullen. Don't lose your temper over a girl like _that_." He scoffed the final word out as if it had left a bad taste in his mouth, and that was all it took.

I closed the distance between us and jerked him up from the chair by the front of his jacket.

"Don't you ever use _that_ tone, or make _that_ face when you speak of her! Do you understand me?" I didn't give him time to answer. "Whatever the fuck you're doing needs to stop. You're fucking fired!" I shoved him roughly back into the chair.

"What the hell do you mean, I'm fired? Edward, you're making a huge mistake!" He straightened his suit jacket and stood, carefully taking the few steps that I had put between us when I released him. There was a determination, mostly resembling desperation, in his tone. "Since when do you care about my methods?" He paused, but I didn't answer his obviously rhetorical question. "Edward, I get the job done. Every time." He clapped his hand on my shoulder. "You're the one who wanted this done. The emails? You're the one who called her a gold digger. You're the one who called her a whore. I can't believe you are reacting like this!"

My entire body stiffened and I spun to face him, shrugging his clammy paw off of me in the process.

"What are you talking about? I never said those things."

"Of course you did. I have the emails right here." He moved to his computer.

I followed him, curious as to what the hell he meant. Without a doubt, I knew that I had never sent him an email regarding my situation with Bella.

He moved the computer mouse around, and clicked until his email queue was displayed. A few more clicks revealed a number of emails from Ecullen2010. He opened the first one.

I read it carefully.

**To: Mike Newton, Attorney at Law**

**From: Edward Cullen**

**Re: Annulment proceedings**

**Mr. Newton:**

**I was just checking in on the status of the annulment proceedings between myself and Isabella Swan. It has been brought to my attention that my finances may be at risk. I need this situation resolved quickly, as I do not have the time or the patience to deal with anyone whose intentions are to jeopardize the future of my business. Do what you must.**

**I have some information that may be very helpful. I'll email it to you as soon as possible.**

**Edward Cullen**

He showed me his reply, which consisted of him assuring me he was working on it quickly, followed by my email which gave him information on Jacob Black and the situation between the two of them. My stomach felt sick.

In another, I called her a string of names, demanded he go to any manner of extremes, and offered to double his pay if he made it go away quickly.

"That's not even my email address," I stated plainly.

He scrolled through several other messages. I scanned the words in confusion. He tilted his head and questioned, "What do you mean?"

"That's _not_ my email address. I never wrote any of those messages." I ran my fingers through my hair and blew out a heavy breath.

Mike turned in his chair and faced me. "This is the only communication I've had with you."

"No, I called. About seven hundred times." I shook my head as I spoke, not believing what I was hearing. "I left voice mails!" I started pacing across the floor.

He watched me for a minute, obviously judging my ability to control my temper, before he said, "Edward, I got the first email on the 28th of June. That was the first one I showed you. There are several after that. They mostly stress how important it is that we only communicate through email, and that I am under no circumstances to speak to Isabella."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and growled in frustration. "I never sent any emails!"

He continued to explain. "I received an email from you shortly after leaving the Blacks' stating that I shouldn't answer your calls. You said it would probably be the bitch trying to gain more ammunition against you. I only got the emails. You specifically told me not to call you, that you would be in Seattle dealing with the 'baby thing'." He used air quotes to let me know those were my exact words. "I turned my phone off, mainly because it was annoying to hear it ring, and when I turned it back on there were no voice messages."

I scrubbed my hand over my face, trying to figure out who could possibly be behind this. "Who has access to your phone?"

"No one," he stated quickly.

"You're sure? There's just no way this could happen without someone intercepting all of those voice mails I left you, and sending you those email messages from me. Did you get any of them?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then began shaking his head.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's not possible."

"Mike," my tone held warning. "I need this mess fixed. My whole fucking world depends on it."

He looked up and met my threatening glare. "I don't know." He threw his hands in the air. "I guess there is only one possibility."

I waited as he made his way out of his office.

I looked at him expectantly. "I think I may know what's going on." He paused and stood at Angela's desk.

The realization dawned on me. "You think she...how could she...?" I stuttered as I tried to wrap my brain around what had taken place. _That bitch._

After a few moments of trying to log into the email account for Ecullen2010, he stopped. "I can't access this. I need the password." He closed the computer and unplugged it. "I have an IT guy who can figure it out. We need to act quickly though. If she deletes the account..." He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

I listened as he relayed the information to his computer tech. Hopefully, this would be resolved soon.

"It shouldn't take long," he said as he hung up the phone.

I nodded. "What about the calls? I left you a million messages."

He shook his head in disbelief. "Yeah, she has my voicemail password. I gave it to her several months ago when I was covered up in work, expecting an important call, and didn't have time to check it myself. She must have expected you to call and erased them all before I could check them. I trusted her, Edward I'm so sorry." His face portrayed the sentiment.

"Just take care of it, preferably quickly." I felt the huge burden lift from my shoulders. I turned to walk, possibly skip, out the door, when it opened.

Angela.

Anger filled me when she smiled up at me innocently. I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to remain calm. I lost the battle.

"Why the fuck were you trying to ruin my life!"

She froze, and remained quiet. Her eyes darted from me to Newton and back again.

Newton stepped between us, obviously concerned that the rage he had seen earlier would reappear, and said, "Angela, do you know anything about the calls I received from Mr. Cullen?"

Her skin paled slightly, but she quickly covered any sign of guilt. "No, sir. I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I think it's best if you take the rest of the day off," Mike said.

She nodded and moved to her desk, reaching for the laptop.

"Leave that," Mike said sharply as he pressed his fingers on the surface of the laptop.

She darted her eyes in my direction and fidgeted under my heavy glare. I couldn't help but think that she was lying. I wasn't sure why she would do any of this, but I planned to find out. I softened my expression and moved slightly, carefully in her direction. I needed to be cautious, knowing I risked being attacked.

"Mike, let's not jump to conclusions. Angela would never do anything like that to me." I tossed my famous panty dropping smile in her direction. Her face lit up. "I mean, someone as sweet as Angela would never dream of doing anything this malicious." She didn't speak so I bit back the bile that would come with my next statement. "And even if she did, it would only be because she likes me so much and wants to protect me."

I shot Mike a look to convey what I was doing; he seemed to understand and started to play along.

"Well, it is the policy of the firm to put our client's best interest first. Is that what this is about, Angela?"

She jumped at the contact when I placed a supportive hand on the back of her neck and squeezed gently. It was a dangerous move on my part. Not only did the proximity put me in extreme leech-like grab and attack territory, but it was also a possibility that my anger would resurface and I would snap her stick-like neck in half. After a couple of soothing squeezes, she relaxed and looked up to me.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so glad you understand. I just knew you would." The words leaving her mouth made my stomach roll. She continued, "I was so worried that you would end up stuck with that gold digger."

My hand instinctively jerked away from her. Anger filled me, and from the look that covered her face, she saw it.

She stepped closer to me. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" I spat.

"Wha...but, I thoug..." She reached for me.

I moved out of her reach, mentally preparing an escape and murder all at once. "Don't you dare fucking touch me, you crazy bitch! What the hell ever made you think I'd want you?"

She winced at the words. "But, just now you..." She stuttered, opening and shutting her mouth several times. She looked at Mike.

He held his hand up to stop her when she opened her mouth to speak. "Go." He pointed toward the door.

Tears welled up in Angela's eyes. I rolled mine as she tried to appear sympathetic. She saw the action, her eyes narrowed and she moved in front of me, pointing her finger in my face. Rage boiled through me as I held her stare.

She yelled, "You! You have cost me everything! My sanity, my dignity, and two jobs! You. Will. Pay. For. This!"

I lost the tenuous hold I had on my temper. "Don't you dare threaten me! You had no right to involve yourself in my affairs! Did you honestly think you would get away with it?"

She cowered under my towering frame. Mike stepped between us, shoving me back against my will. I turned and took a deep breath, attempting to calm myself.

"Angela, you're fired. I will not allow you to speak to clients in that manner."

The office door slammed, rattling the pictures hanging on the wall.

Relief washed over me. It wasn't my fault. I didn't do this. Many scenarios had crossed my mind over the last few days while I tried to figure out what had prompted Mike to go to La Push. I had considered myself, mostly. I knew I hadn't directly told him to do that, but karma and all that... My father had also been a possibility. I didn't want to admit that he could do something so heinous, and was relieved that he wasn't involved. My mother would have murdered him, and I would've helped her dig the grave.

Mike's words pulled me from my thoughts. "Edward, I'm so sorry. I can't even begin to tell you how surprised I am that she would do such a thing. She seemed like a good girl."

"Yeah, well she's fucking crazy. I want it confirmed that it was her." The phone rang as the words left my mouth.

Mike held up a finger, excusing himself to answer the phone. He spoke to who I assumed was the computer guy for a few moments before hanging the phone up. "He got it. He's already changed the password, so the account won't be deleted. He's printing the emails now. I'll go by and pick them up when I drop the computer off for him to confirm they originated from there."

"Thanks, Mike." I turned to face him and noticed the entire front of his pants was...wet? "What the hell, Mike? Did you..." I motioned to his trousers.

His face turned an unhealthy shade of red and he stuttered, "Uh...I mean..." His hand went to the back of his neck. "You fucking scared the piss out of me in there!" He motioned to his office, indicating the scene that had taken place in there.

The room became uncomfortably quiet. "Oh...uh, sorry?" I offered.

He moved to grab a tissue, making things even more uncomfortable.

"I'll just leave you to...clean up." I moved to the door. As I turned the knob I added, "Just give me a call, and I'll drop by and pick up the emails."

"Yeah, sure," he said.

I walked through the hall and to the elevator. I needed to call Bella. I checked the time, realized she'd be at work, and decided to wait until she was off. I wasn't certain she would answer my call at all, but I knew my chances were better when she wasn't at work.

As I exited the building my phone rang.

"Hey man," I said into the phone after seeing it was Emmett.

"What's up, daddy-o?" he yelled. I smiled at his recent nickname for me, my euphoric mood also aiding in the action.

"Just left Newton's. Things are looking up, my friend." I laughed, unable to contain myself.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes. I got all the answers I needed." I slid into the seat of my car, and started the ignition.

"That's great, man. Jazz and I are at the bar. We were gonna grab some lunch. Wanna meet up?"

"Yeah. Where are you going?"

I made the short drive to meet them at a nearby pub that served lunch. Emmett needed a steak, and I needed a beer. I filled them in on the events of the morning, making them promise to keep their mouths shut to Alice and Rose. I added an exaggerated glare to Emmett in warning, knowing he would be the most likely to crack.

After lunch and a few beers, we went back to the bar. It had been a long time since the three of us had worked together, and I was looking forward to it. We joked, Jasper played a short set, Emmett and I did our infamous "Cocktail" bartending routine, only managing to break two glasses, and one bottle of vodka. It was a great night. The bar was busy for a Tuesday night, and my outlook on life was at an all time high.

Emmett and I were in the middle of a game of darts when his phone rang.

He smiled and motioned to the phone. "Rosie," he yelled over the music, and made his way to the front door to step outside.

I passed the darts on to a couple of girls who were hanging around watching, offered them a smile, and urged them to try it, before I made my way to the bar. Jasper joined me when he had played his final song. We were engrossed in a heated conversation about the upcoming NFL season. Jasper was a huge Giants fan, and my team of choice was the Bears. He, Emmett, and I traveled to the games partying for days before, and recuperating for days afterward. It was always a good time.

"What the hell are the cops doing here?" Jasper asked, looking toward the front of the bar.

I turned to see Emmett following three police officers, talking loudly, apparently trying to reason with them.

Jasper and I stood and crossed the bar to meet them.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked.

I looked to Emmett. He jutted his chin toward the office, indicating that this didn't need to be handled in the middle of the bar.

"Uh, gentlemen, let's take this into the office," I said, motioning to the closed door to our left. There hadn't seemed to have been any heated arguments that would have led to the police being called, but it was never a surprise to find out that something had happened in the parking lot.

The largest of the three grabbed my arm, stopping me from walking to the private room. "Are you Edward Cullen?" he asked.

"Yeah." I looked down at his hand clasped around my wrist. "What's going on?" I asked in confusion.

He swiftly twisted my arm behind my back, reached for the other one, and then I felt it. The cold metal of the handcuffs being slapped onto my wrists.

"What the fuck?" I spat at the short, fat one.

"Mr. Cullen, you are under arrest for the assault of Ms. Angela Weber," he said as he nudged me toward the door. The bar fell silent at the scene.

"There's been a mistake," I reasoned, but the officer continued to walk me to the door reading my rights as we moved.

As he opened the patrol car door, I looked back and found Emmett in the crowd. "Call Newton," I said before a hand pressed on my head, pushing me into the car.

As was always the best practice, I kept my mouth shut until my lawyer was by my side. The ride to the station was long enough to allow me time to realize what the hell was happening. Angela was crazier than I had originally thought. This should be easily resolved, and I prayed word didn't get back to Bella until I was able to tell her myself. I silently cursed myself for not telling Emmett and Jasper not to tell Alice and Rose.

I was hauled into the station, booked, and placed in a holding cell. I was told that the official charge was assault, and that an order of protection was in place. I scoffed, biting back a statement regarding the fact that an order of protection wouldn't do her bitch ass any good if I could get my hands on her right now. Obviously, that wouldn't have been a smart move on my part.

"I need to make a phone call," I said to the female guard who kept walking past my cell.

"Sure. I'll be right back," she said before opening the door at the end of the hall and disappearing.

"Fuck!" I yelled, finally losing the small grip I had on myself. I stood and paced the small area. Time passed slowly. The female guard didn't come back, nor did anyone else. I could hear commotion in the cells further down from me, and thanked God that no one had been brought in with me. I had nearly pulled myself bald when the door finally opened.

I stood at the bars, ready to yell at whoever it was for taking so fucking long, and then I heard it.

"Where is my baby? He DOES NOT belong in here! How dare you arrest and embarrass him on false charges!"

My mother.

The guard appeared with the key, rolled his eyes, and said, "You've made bail, Cullen."

I slid through the bars as soon as they were open enough for me to fit. "Is my lawyer here?" I asked.

"Your lawyer, your mother, your father, et cetera," he said, clearly aggravated.

I just nodded and followed him through the door.

"Oh, Edward! Thank God, you're okay. Did they hurt you?" Esme said as she examined my face and arms.

"I'm fine, Mom," I said as I wrapped my arm around her to pull her into a hug. I looked around the room seeing my father, who wore a worried expression; Jasper, who was standing with his arms crossed over his chest in a far corner; and Emmett, who was on the phone. I caught his eye and questioned who he was talking to without words. I already knew the answer before he mouthed back an apology. _Fuck!_

I released my mother with a hug and found Newton over at the booking desk. I made my way over and stood beside him, only catching the end of the conversation.

"Thanks," he said to the officer before turning to me. "Do you have an alibi for today?"

I looked at him incredulously. "What do you mean? This is bullshit and you know it." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "After I left your office I met up with Jasper and Emmett for lunch. The receipt is in my wallet." I nodded toward the booking desk where my things were waiting for me. "After that, we went back to the bar, and we were there until I was arrested, so yes. I think I'm good on an alibi."

He nodded. "They have pictures."

I was confused. "Pictures of what?" I asked.

"Pictures of her battered face. It looks horrible. She's claiming that you attacked her after you left my office."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" My voice rose an octave higher. "She needs help. You know I didn't do that. Do you have the emails? The computer guy? Was he able to find that the emails originated from her computer?"

"Yeah, yeah. I have all of that, but that's all useless in this matter. She's not on trial here."

My eyes popped open at the word _trial_. "What the hell do you mean? This should go away. I didn't lay a hand on her!" My father came to my side.

"Calm down, son. This _will_ go away. Let's all just get some rest right now. We'll take care of it tomorrow." He shook hands with Mike, thanked him, and placed his hand on my shoulder to guide me toward desk where I signed for my personal property, and then to the exit. Esme watched on proudly as Carlisle did his thing: protected his family.

Emmett and Jasper hung back while I discussed our next plan of action with my father and Mike. Mike was going to contact Angela's lawyer and present the emails in hopes it would coax her into dropping the charges. Avoiding going to court was the ideal situation. I had enough going on without adding that. My arraignment was set for 9 AM Friday morning. I explained to Mike that I needed to be in Seattle for Bella's appointment. He gave me a reassuring handshake and told me he would do everything in his power to make this go away. I nodded and dropped my head; the irony that he already had to use those words was not lost on me.

"Keep me updated," I said and turned to say goodbye to my mother.

"Oh, baby." She ran her thumb over the worried crease in my brow. "Bella will believe you."

I inhaled deeply. "I hope so." She hugged me tightly, said goodnight, and followed Carlisle to his car.

I turned to Jasper and Emmett. Emmett avoided my eye, and rocked nervously on his heels, his hands pushed deep into his pockets. I saw Jasper prepare to step between us out of the corner of my eye.

"I assume she knows?" I looked to Emmett.

"Dude, I didn't tell her," Emmett immediately responded.

"Oh, so the 'let's fuck up Edward's life fairy' must have paid her a visit. That fucker certainly is an overachiever," I said sarcastically.

Emmett chuckled. "That's pretty good," he said, nodding in appreciation.

I rolled my eyes. "What does she know? Just tell me what I'm facing. How mad is she?" I asked, prepared for the worst.

"First of all, I want it known that I did not tell her. I was on the phone with Rose when the cops showed up at the bar. She overheard them say that they were looking for you, and I hung up on her. Yeah, that pissed her right off." His eyebrows rose into his hairline. "After I didn't answer when she called back, Alice started calling. I didn't tell her anything either, by the way." He looked to Jasper with a glare. "I finally got Rose back on the phone, when we were at the police station. She overheard everything, so it's not my fault. I was just on the phone with her."

I rubbed my face, exhaustion setting in and dragging my patience down. Not that patience was ever really a virtue that I was known to possess.

"Emmett, would you please just get to the part where Bella finds out and hates me even more than she already did."

I watched Emmett and Jasper exchange a smirk. Jasper nodded to Emmett, apparently telling him to continue since he did.

"Cullen, she doesn't hate you. She doesn't hate you _at all_," he said with a shake of his head.

"What are you talking about McCarty? What did she say?" Excitement built inside my body.

"She's worried about you. I guess as soon as Alice told her you were in jail, she panicked." My stomach dropped at the thought of causing her more anxiety. That couldn't be good for her or the baby, and I vowed to do everything in my power to make up for it. At the same time, my stomach dropped, my heart raced. She was worried about me. That meant she had to at least care a little. I smiled involuntarily.

"Yeah, so then Rosalie _overheard_," he accentuated the word, "what the charges were, and who had made the accusation. She was relaying information to Bella and Alice. Bella was pissed, man. I mean, _pissed_!" My head snapped up. "She pulled her shit together quickly when she must've realized I could hear her, but for that few seconds, she was mad as hell that someone was fucking with you. I think she even said something about getting on a plane and beating that bitch's ass." He laughed.

I looked at Jasper, who was smiling and nodding. "I talked to Alice. She is on cloud nine, and positive that everything will be as it should very soon."

I took a deep breath, barely able to contain my happiness. "I need to call her," I said and looked to them for confirmation. They both nodded.

"I'll drive you to get your car," Jasper said.

"Yeah, that'd be great." I checked the time. It was a little after midnight, which meant it was after nine in Seattle.

"She'll be up," Jasper said as he pressed the button to unlock his car. He smirked at my nervous glance.

I slid in the passenger seat, and fastened my seat belt. Jasper started the ignition, and slowly exited the station parking lot, increasing his speed as it faded into the rearview mirror.

"Nervous?" he asked, nodding to my bouncing knee.

I leaned my head against the headrest and exhaled loudly. "Yeah, a little. I just need to know she's okay and that, maybe, _we_ might be okay."

"You haven't talked to her at all since..." he trailed off, knowing that I knew what he was referring to.

I shook my head. "Just through text. I sent her flowers. She let me know she got them, but then Alice told me she dropped them off at a cemetery."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I heard. Alice was in a tizzy over that."

"Bella's stubborn and independent. I'm shocked that she's even willing to talk to me now. If she even is." I suddenly realized that she might not even answer when I called. A defeated feeling overcame me.

Jasper noticed. "I think she'll answer. I'm a little surprised she hasn't called you."

I laughed. "I'm not. This whole mess is completely on me. It was mine to fix. I just hope it's fixed and not worse than before."

He nodded as he pulled into the parking garage and to the space beside my car. I slid out, gave him a thanks to which he followed with a good luck, and went to my car.

Once I arrived home, I grabbed a beer from the refrigerator, and made my way to the couch. I checked the time and debated whether or not I should text her first. As I thought it through, my phone buzzed. I opened the new message.

**She's up. CALL HER!- A**

I laughed. Jasper must have called Alice as soon as he pulled away.

I took several deep breaths, preparing for the unknown, hoping for the best. I pulled her contact information and pressed the button.

After two rings, the voice I wanted to hear for the rest of my life filtered through the phone.

"Hello," she said. I didn't want to presume, but I thought a heard a hint of relief in her tone.

"Bella. Hey," I said, unsure of where to start.

"Are you okay?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Are you okay?" That was my first concern.

She didn't reply immediately, and it worried me. Just as I started to ask the question again she answered. The words seemed to be in the form of a question. "Better now, I guess?" I could almost see the furrow in her brow.

"Bella," I started, "please don't question your feelings. All of this mess is exactly that, just one big fucked up mess. I know that I wasn't honest with you about my lawyer, and I'd like to explain that."

"Edward, wait. I don't blame you for all of this. We agreed to be honest with one another, but you can't really be honest with a closed door. I should've never shut you out like that. I'm sorry." My eyes closed at her words.

"Bella." It was all I could manage. I swallowed the swell of happiness that had risen into my throat. I cleared it and continued, "I said I would fix this, and I intend to keep my promise. My lawyer is dealing with the Angela thing." An unidentifiable statement interrupted me. I paused, and waited for her to clarify it. She didn't, so I asked, "Did you say something?"

"No," she stated plainly and quickly.

"Bella, I distinctly heard you mumble something. What did you say?" I was smiling from ear to fucking ear as I played with her.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything. Go ahead and finish what you were saying," she was flustered. I could tell, and loved knowing it.

I decided to take a risk at guessing what had initiated her grumble. "I was just saying that Angela shoul..." And there it was. Another...growl? "Bella? Are you okay?" I teased.

She was biting her lip when she said, "I hate her." I could tell by the way the bitter words were formed that she was pissed. My heart hammered in my chest. It was the hottest thing I had ever heard.

"God, I want to see you." The words were out before I could stop them. I momentarily worried that the statement would freak her out. The worry passed when I heard her breathy reply.

"Me too."

I immediately started planning. "I could be in the air in an hour. Do you _have_ to work tomorrow?"

She sighed. "Yeah, I do. I have meetings all day and then I have some business at the bank." She paused. "I, uh, I found a condo. I'm thinking about buying it."

My heart stalled, but I quickly recovered. "That's great. I'd like to see it." A relieved breath combined with a giggle left her.

"You'd like to inspect it, you mean?"

"No. I'm sure it's great. I trust you, Bella," I said, hoping it came across more convincing than it felt. I did trust her and her judgment, but I also suffered from certain inherited control freak traits. Esme had confirmed it; we blamed Carlisle. It was nothing I could help, but I would make an attempt at buffering it.

"Hmmm," she was thinking it through. "I don't buy that, but I'm too tired to argue with you."

I checked the time. "Shit, Bella. It's late. I should let you get to bed."

"We'll talk tomorrow?" she asked.

I smiled. "Definitely. We have a lot to talk about. There are so many things I want to say, explain I guess. Just call me when you can talk. I'll be at the bar all day and I can talk anytime."

"Okay, I will. Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella."

End note: Well, well, well. Looks like we have a villain Angela on our hands. Who guessed that? Hope you were pleasantly surprised that it wasn't Carlisle. I, personally, love Carlisle. I couldn't make him the bad guy. Please let me know what you think. I read every review, and they truly inspire me to write. Thanks again!


	25. 25 It's Okay To Be Happy

A/N: A/N So sorry for the wait. It's been a hectic month. That's all I've got by way of excuses.

The usual suspects are responsible for the quality of this chapter. My beta's do this even when they have their own stuff going on. I love you both! My fictwin, Edbellafan. If you are looking for a good fic to read, holler at this girl. She rocks the rec! Zeph- took time away from packing for her own vacay to read this thing and contribute. Thank you. Several have sent me messages begging for this chapter. Cris, Icrodriguez, and others- thank you all so much. The pleas do motivate me, and I love you hard for loving it enough to ask about it.

SM owns it. That's not a secret.

BPOV

Happiness consumed me as I tossed my phone on the bed beside me. I did a little kicking/happy dance in the bed before turning my head into my pillow and hiding the squeal that left my mouth.

_Knock knock. Shit._ Apparently, I wasn't as quiet as I had hoped.

"B? Are you okay?" Alice questioned through the door.

"Fine, thanks." I rolled my eyes at the awkward answer.

"Uh, are you sure? There was a squeal, and then..."

I interrupted her, "Yep, I'm fine. Really."

"Can I come in?" she asked.

I sat up on the bed and ran my fingers through my tussled hair - mostly to calm my nerves, but I also thought that the bed dance might have messed it up. I walked to the door and opened it, before turning and climbing back onto my bed. Alice followed and sat beside me.

"Whatcha doing, Bella?" she asked innocently.

I gawked at her as she twirled a piece of her hair with her finger. "Were you listening at the door, Alice?"

The question became completely rhetorical when she huffed and tossed herself back on the bed. Of course, she was listening.

"I wasn't listening," she whined. "I was just walking by and heard your voice. It sounded kind of happy...happy-ish, maybe?" She was pulling out the puppy dog eyes. When I remained silent she continued, "I mean, I heard a squeal. A happy squeal." She nodded as she said the last words.

I sighed and gave in to what I knew she craved. "Maybe it was a happy-ish squeal." I braced myself.

She bounced and clapped. "I knew it. So? What did he say? Everything is better now?"

"I knew she'd be in here. I tried, Bella," Rose said as she entered the room to join us.

I waved her off and laughed. "There's only so much you can do."

She tossed herself onto the foot of the bed and cocked an eyebrow at me. "You must have talked to him." Her expression was neutral, which led me to believe that she was still unsure when it came to Edward.

I couldn't contain the smile that crossed my face. "Yeah, I talked to him." I fingered the hem of my t-shirt.

"And?" Alice asked impatiently.

I kept my eyes on my hands as I replied. "It was good." I raised my head to look at them. They wore matching smiles. Maybe Rose wasn't as neutral as I'd thought.

"Well, what did he say?" Rose asked. She replaced the smile with a less telling expression when she noticed me eying her suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes again and stood. I needed a distraction, so I started picking up the clothes that littered the floor in front of my dresser. "We just talked. He seemed to know that I already knew what had happened." I glared at Alice, who looked away quickly. I continued, "We didn't really get into it, but I guess we'll talk again tomorrow." I shrugged in an attempt to show disinterest. I wanted to share this with them, but I wanted Edward and I to figure it out first.

"You guess?" Alice asked incredulously.

I sent a disapproving glance in her direction. "We'll talk tomorrow," I replied more definitively.

"Bella, I don't know why you have to be so secretive!" Alice had reached her breaking point. "We are your best friends. You can talk to us about this thing."

I sighed. "Look, Al. I know, okay? It's just that things have been a little messed up in a fast forward marriage, baby, life changing kind of way." I looked away.

She didn't reply, so I chanced a glance in her direction. She was still waiting for me to give her what she wanted. I huffed.

"You're not pulling that shit on me, Bella Swan _Cullen_." She smiled at the last word. "That really has a nice ring," she said more to herself than anyone else. She shook her head and got back to her point. "Stop questioning everything. It's okay to like him. It's okay to be happy. And, guess what?"

I looked up and found her standing right in front of me, hands on hips. "What Alice?"

"If you tell someone you are happy, you'll still be happy! Gah! Why do you have to complicate everything? Just be! For once in your freaking life, just stop over thinking everything!" She stomped from the room.

"Holy shit. Where'd that come from?" Rose asked.

"Did you not expect her to lose it at some point?" I laughed quietly. "Come on. Let's go get her. There's something I want to talk to the two of you about."

Rosalie stood and followed me to the living room where Alice was perched on the couch, arms crossed over her chest, and an annoyed expression on her face. I sat beside her. She didn't look in my direction. I poked her in the side with my elbow. Nothing. I crossed my arms over my chest, mimicked her position, and waited. She hit me with a pillow. Rose laughed from the chair where she was seated.

"You're such an ass," Alice finally said.

"Okay, look." I started speaking knowing that what I really wanted to talk to them about may not go so well. If I gave them, or at least Alice, this, then maybe it would lighten the mood enough when I broke my other news.

Alice looked at me expectantly.

I took a deep breath. "I like him. A lot. And I've messed up; he's messed up. It's just been complicated since we woke up in that Vegas hotel room." Alice started to speak, but I held my finger up to stop her. She complied. "I realize that complicated is one thing, and whatever it is that we have is something completely different. It's confusing and thrilling at the same time. I think," I started carefully and then decided to just spit it out. "I think that we both want to try again. We're going to talk some more, about us, the baby, everything. I'm excited to see him. I'm good right now." I nodded as I finished the statement.

Alice squealed again. "Bella, that's so great! I'm so happy for you! Now, you can all live happily ever after!" She rubbed my tummy.

I smiled at the thought. "I want it to be great," I said hopefully. "We'll see. We still have a lot to sort through; it'll be hard. He's in New York, you know?" I looked to them for understanding.

"That's not a valid excuse. So are Emmett and Jasper, and we're making it work," Rose said.

"That's right. It's possible, B. Especially if you're in love." She sang the final word. Rose and I laughed.

The room soon quieted, and I took the opening as my cue. "So, there's something else I wanted to talk to you guys about." I spoke carefully. I made eye contact and continued, "I, uh, I found this condo."

I looked away. I hadn't been nervous about this conversation until I knew it was time for it. In my heart, I knew they would be fine with it, knowing it was the only option. Telling them that I was going to be moving out wouldn't leave any of us in a bind, but I hadn't truly considered what it would do to us emotionally. It was harder than I had thought it would be.

Alice shifted beside me, and I looked up to find her facing me. "Have you made that decision already?"

I shrugged. "I think so. Edward seemed okay with it, so..." I trailed off in thought. He had seemed okay with it. More okay than I thought he would be. I let those thoughts simmer before pushing them away and making an honest attempt to not over think. _Just be, Bella._

Alice patted my knee. "You don't have to leave, B. There's plenty of room here, and Rose and I can help with the baby."

I smiled at the sentiment. "I know, Ali. It's just that there actually isn't enough room here, and even if there was, this is a baby: a crying, pooping, peeing little baby. You both have your own lives to live. It would be a big disruption for you guys." I motioned to my belly.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Please. Bella, you know none of that matters. We're here if you need us, but we understand that you all need your own space. Where is the new place?"

I told them all about it- the neighborhood, the empty unit beside mine- and then we talked about Edward some more and his feelings on it. I didn't really have a lot to offer there, but Alice certainly did. She didn't know facts about what he thought, but she had a lot of _feelings_. Before long I was completely exhausted, so I said goodnight and went to bed.

The red light alerting me of a message was flashing on my phone when I picked it up the following morning on my way out of the room to work. I opened my messages and saw there were five new texts.

**Good morning, Bella. I hope you have a good day. Can't wait to talk to you. -E**

**Sorry. That was cheesy. Just Good Morning. -E **

I chuckled at the beginning of his own version of over thinking.

**But, I do hope you have a good day. -E **

My smile widened.

**And I can't wait to talk to you. -E **

**I'm a mess. Can't even compose a decent, uncreepy text. What are you doing to me? -E **

I ran into Alice and dropped my phone in the process.

"Oh, shit. Sorry, Ali."

"S'okay," she said, watching me closely. "Something funny?" She nodded toward my phone.

I smiled and decided to share a little. "Just Edward being Edward, I guess."

I grabbed an apple from the fruit dish and a knife from the drawer. After finding the Nutella in the cabinet, I sat beside her and began slicing the apple.

"That's gross," she commented as she scrunched her nose. "Are you still craving that stuff?"

I simply hummed as I spread it evenly over a slice of the apple and took a bite. "Good stuff," I said after swallowing and going to work on covering the next slice.

"Hey, how's the morning sickness? Better?" she asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Yeah, I guess so. I've been okay for a few days."

"What time is your doctor's appointment on Friday?"

I held up two fingers, my mouth too full to speak. She nodded. "Is someone going with you?" Her tone was casual, she avoided looking at me directly, and I knew exactly what she was asking.

"Um, I don't know." It wasn't something I hadn't talked to Edward about, so I really had no answer.

"Have you mentioned it to Edward? I'm sure he would go. If he can, I mean."

It suddenly occurred to me what she was saying. "No, I haven't mentioned it yet. He's still sorting through that mess with what's-her-name-" I couldn't even say it, "-the bail and all of that. He may not even be able to leave the state."

She nodded, a small grin covering her features.

"What?" I asked, already knowing what was coming.

"You hate her," she replied bluntly.

"Alice, I don't hate anyone." I tried to sound convincing, but she saw right through me.

"Yes you do. I saw it the moment Rose gave you the whole story about what had happened. You hate her." Again, the bluntness was clear.

"Who does she hate?" Rose asked, entering the room and bee-lining for the coffee pot.

"Angela," Alice said.

I felt the automatic rumble build in my chest, but pushed it down by gritting my teeth.

Rose laughed. "Agreed. Hell, Bella, you can't deny that. It took both of us to convince you that getting on a plane and going to New York wasn't the best solution. Although, I do think the bitch needs her ass handed to her." She looked directly at me. "Not by a pregnant woman, though."

"I wouldn't have flown to New York," I said quietly, clearly lying. I would have in a heartbeat. The rage that had consumed me at the thought of her doing this to us was overwhelming. At first knowledge that he was in jail, I wasn't mad. I was worried. I knew there was a mistake, that the man I knew would never assault a woman. Not violently, anyway. My stomach clenched a little as the thought of the non-violent assault he was capable of. His fingers, his tongue, his... I shook my head to clear the thoughts.

Alice laughed at my statement. "Yes, you would have! You were on the phone with the airline, Bella. I would've let you go, too." She glared at Rose.

Rose rolled her eyes. "What good would it have done?"

"She would've seen Edward," Alice answered.

"Yes, and she would have had to go alone because neither of us could take off on such short notice."

"Jasper would have met her at the airport," Alice retorted.

I simply crossed my arms over my chest and watched the verbal tennis match taking place in front of me.

"And done what with her? Taken her to Edward's and set her out?"

"Yes," Alice said with a smile. "That's exactly what."

"And what if the crazy would have come around looking for Edward? How do you think she'd react if she saw Bella there?" Rose asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well, Edward would protect her."

"Bella, do you not agree that it would have been awkward as hell for you to just show up there? I mean, first of all it would have been the middle of the night before you got there. And none of us knew what the situation was with the crazy. What if he was staying with his parents or something?"

"Ding, ding, ding. Rose wins. Thanks for saving me from being the victim of a possible homicide and humiliation." I rose and gathered my things for work. "See you all later," I called as I made my way through the door.

My morning meetings went by quickly, and the previously scheduled lunch meeting was cancelled. I took the opportunity to get some fresh air, and to call the bank. My mind had been filled with a nagging worry about the condo purchase all morning. I had ultimately decided to wait until I talked to Edward about it and knew that he was honestly okay with it before going through with the purchase. It was a big step, one that affected both of us, and I had a feeling that he wasn't as okay with it as he had pretended. I grinned at the thought of him trying to keep his worry to himself. He wouldn't be able to do it for long, and I didn't want to make a mistake before knowing his real feelings on the matter I felt like the least I could do was let him see it before I purchased.

After canceling the appointment, I made my way into the nearby deli. I ordered a ham and cheese sub and found a seat by the window. It was a warm day; the sun shining brightly through the pane felt nice on my skin.

I situated my food, and pulled my phone from my purse. I reread Edward's messages several times before sending one to him.

**Thanks for the morning messages. Funny and sweet. Are you busy? -B**

I took a bite of my sandwich, smiling around it as his reply came through.

**Not busy. Just doing some office work. How are you? -E**

**I'm good, thank you. Lunch meeting was cancelled, so I thought I would text you while I ate. -B**

**What are you eating? -E**

I laughed at his question.

**Are you writing it down? -B**

During her mission to reconcile Edward and I, Alice had slipped and told me about the spreadsheet he kept tracking my weight gain, morning sickness, and cravings. At the time, I was furious over it, but now I understood that it was only because he cared.

His reply interrupted my thoughts.

**Haha- very funny. Don't make fun. -E**

I laughed, glad that he knew I was joking.

**Ham and Cheese sub. Do I need to list the condiments? Water to drink. -B**

**Thank you, I feel much better now. Are you feeling okay? How's the morning sickness? -E**

**That's enough of that. Close the spreadsheet and step away from the computer. -B**

**Who told you about the spreadsheet? -E**

Oops. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

**Who do you think? -B**

**How did Alice even know about it? -E**

**Funny, you knew right away. Not sure, I suppose Jasper? -B**

**Probably. Bastard. -E**

**I think she has him under her spell. -B**

**I know how he feels. -E**

My heart rate quickened.

**Really? That made me a little happy. -B**

**I'm a lot happy right now. You have no idea. I really want to see you. -E**

**I have an OB appointment tomorrow... -B**

**I know. I would like to come, if all of this mess is cleared up before then. And if it's okay with you, of course. -E**

**It's okay with me. What's going on with that? -B**

**Newton is working on it. Hopefully by this afternoon, the charges will be dropped. An officer came and photographed my hands. They also talked to Em and J. It should be pretty simple to handle. -E**

I couldn't push away the hope that rose to the surface.

**I hope so. Please let me know when you find something out. I think Alice wants to go to the doctor with me if you can't. -B**

**I'll do everything in my power to be there. I told you I would always be there, and I meant it. -E**

**This is beyond your control. I understand. This girl isn't going to go completely postal and do something ridiculous, is she? -B**

The thought of her hurting him hadn't really crossed my mind until Rose mentioned it. Now it was just sitting there, waiting for an answer.

**Thank you for understanding all of this. And please don't worry about me. I'm fine, really. Newton just arrived. I'll text you when I find out what's going on. -E**

A nervous feeling etched its way through my body. _Please let this be resolved._

I carried the trash from my lunch to the garbage bin and started the walk back to work. The rest of the day was busy, preventing me from having access to my phone, in turn, preventing me from knowing the outcome of Edward's meeting with his lawyer. I was completely on edge, and doing my best to hide it.

My last meeting ended at five, and I made my way from the board room to my office to wrap up a few loose ends. There were several things that needed to be handled tomorrow before my appointment, and I wanted to note them so I didn't forget.

Camille smiled up from her desk as I approached her.

"You're here late," I said, returning her smile.

"Not too much," she glanced at her watch. "Actually, something was just delivered for you."

I stopped, suddenly realizing what she said. "Oh." I looked around, seeing nothing.

"I put it in your office on your desk." She smiled again, and I looked at her curiously. "Go," she said, urging me to the door.

I entered the office, and my senses were assaulted. It was sweet and sugary. My eyes zoned in on the box that was sitting on my desk. A very familiar, pink box. Cupcakes.

Edward.

I involuntarily smiled, and then walked briskly to them. They smelled delicious. I looked over my shoulder to a very smiley Camille.

"Cupcakes," I said as if she didn't already know.

She nodded. "There's a card attached."

I touched the ribbon on the box with the tip of my finger, carefully caressing the satin bow. I slid the small envelope from underneath it and removed the card.

**You never gave me details on the cravings, so it's just a hunch. I hope you enjoy them.**

**Yours,**

**Edward**

**PS Save one for me. I'm on my way.**

My breath hitched as I read the words. I flipped the card over, unsure of what I was looking for with the action. I looked over at Camille, who was propped against the door frame smirking, and rolled my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Hottie one or hottie two?" she asked in return.

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "There's only one. Who are you? Dr. Seuss?"

We laughed together, and I offered her a cupcake. She declined when I told her what was inside them. It amazed me that no one shared my love of Nutella. I quickly jotted down the things I needed to do in the morning, grabbed the cupcakes, and we walked out together.

I spent the drive home calculating what time Edward should be landing. His lawyer had arrived at his office at three thirty his time. If everything was squared away quickly, then he could have flown out as early as five? I shook my head at my internal dialogue.

_He would have to pack, Bella. You also don't know how far he lives from the airport, how bad traffic would be in New York at that time, or when his flight would be able to take off. Maybe his OCD is contagious._

Regardless, I continued to figure how long it would be before I saw him again. I was just deciding that the earliest it could possibly be would be around eight PM when I arrived home.

"Hey," I called as I walked through the door.

"In here!" Alice yelled from the direction of the kitchen.

I walked to the room and found her standing on the kitchen island unscrewing the light bulbs from the fixture that hung above it.

"Guess what, Bella?" she asked as she passed a bulb to me. I sat the box of cupcakes on the counter and took the bulb from her.

"What?" I asked, shaking the light bulb to see if it was actually blown. I didn't remember any of them being out earlier in the day.

"We're going green!" She smiled widely and held up a coil shaped light bulb.

"Oh, I see." I carried the perfectly good bulb and placed it in the appropriate recycling bin. We now had five: glass, aluminum, paper, plastic, and other.

"Other is for miscellaneous stuff," she said informatively, obviously seeing the confusion on my face. I still wasn't sure what miscellaneous stuff would be.

"Are you planning to compost, too?" I asked, smiling at the thought of her attempting _that_.

She scrunched her nose. "Gross, Bella. I don't see how piling up more crap helps. Besides, we live in the city; that's not really feasible. It's our responsibility." She jumped from the counter and walked to where I was standing. She bent down and spoke to my tummy. "You need an earth, don't you?"

I smiled at her action, and walked toward my room to prepare for Edward's visit. I couldn't contain the excitement that was bubbling in my stomach. Or maybe it was nervousness, I hadn't decided yet.

Time passed slowly. I changed my sheets, looked at the clock, straightened my picture frames, looked at the clock, showered and dressed, and looked at the clock. I finally decided that I needed to eat.

Rose was perched on a stool, eating a salad when I entered the kitchen.

"Did you get your reusable, made-from-recycled-material tote and speech?" she asked with amusement.

I laughed. "She's a girl on a mission."

"I guess," she said with a hint of worry. "This will get out of control. I'm putting my foot down at water conservation. I refuse to shower with her or leave the toilet unflushed."

I shook my head with a laugh. "Just wait until the construction starts on installing the solar panels."

Rose pointed with her fork. "That's not funny."

I took the remaining salad from the refrigerator, doused it in salad dressing, and joined her at the bar.

"Are you expecting someone?" she asked.

My cheeks heated in embarrassment as I turned my head to face her.

"You've been sitting for a minute and a half and you've looked to the door three times." Given the smirk on her face, it was clear that she knew who I was expecting.

"Things are all cleared up?" she asked.

"Yeah." I paused. "I mean, I guess they are. Either that or he's jumping bail because he's on his way here." I laughed lightly.

She laughed with me. I told her all that I knew, which wasn't a lot, and we finished our meal with light chatter. She spoke of Emmett, we talked more of Edward, work, baby stuff, just casual conversation that would help to calm my nerves.

Headlights bounced off the wall as we were rinsing our dishes and putting them into the dishwasher.

I froze.

Rose rubbed my shoulder and smiled. "I'll be in my room. Have fun." She walked from the room, leaving me to deal with my own panic. I had been thinking about this very moment all night. Now that I was facing it, I wasn't sure I would survive it.

The headlights faded and my hands began to shake. I shook them and rolled my eyes at my reaction to the situation.

"It's just Edward," I said to myself, attempting to convince myself that this was silly.

I made my way to the front door as he knocked. After rubbing my sweaty palms on the shorts I was wearing, I opened the door.

His back was to me, one hand in his hair, and one rubbing vigorously against his jeans. Once again, he looked like a nervous Greek God.

He turned to face me. We stared at one another for a moment.

"Hey," he whispered, and moved closer, pulling me into his arms.

"Hey," I murmured against his chest. His arms were comforting and secure.

I felt safe.

END NOTE: I'm writing, I'm writing, I'm writing. I know you're excited for what's next. Me, too! Review please.


	26. 26 Undeniably Inevitable

A/N I should probably mention that this chapter is NOT SAFE FOR WORK. Lemons ahead.

So, I did a little better with the update, huh? I'm trying.

Much thanks to Hopeful Wager, who validates this thing and I always forget to mention; Dorothy's Ruby Slippers, Kristi28, Zephyersky, Edbellafan, Cris, and all who read and review.

This chapter's title is brought to you by Robsten Luvre. She mentioned the words in her review and it struck me. She graciously allowed me to us them. Mwah!

disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created it. Not a secret. Here's a little something, though- Robert Pattinson is hanging out and filming a little thing called "Water For Elephants" about 45 minutes from my house. If you don't get a chapter soon, I may be in jail for stalking or kidnapping...

On with it- Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 26 Undeniably Inevitable

EPOV

"Hey," she whispered against my chest and wrapped her arms around me.

My heart hammered, and I smiled against her hair.

When I had pulled into her driveway, to say that I was nervous would be a gross understatement. I was excited to see her, and getting here fast enough hadn't seemed possible. Yet, my palms were sweaty, and there was a nervous quiver in the pit of my stomach. I didn't hesitate getting out of the rental car, or knocking on her door. I knew that if I didn't just do it, I would drive myself crazy and most likely, get caught sitting in her driveway making a list of the pros and cons of going to the door. My main focus was to be strong for her...for us. A mental breakdown wouldn't help me reach that goal.

Bella pulled her head back to look at me, in turn pulling me from my thoughts. I loosened the hold I had on her, slid my hands down her arms, and laced my fingers through hers.

"Have you eaten?" she asked, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. She cut her eyes to the left and then back to mine.

I smirked, knowing exactly why she was blushing, and said, "I had dinner on the plane. I'm fine." My mind wandered momentarily to the memory of feasting on Bella. That was a truly delectable meal.

I snapped out of it quickly, and she nodded.

"Are you okay?" I asked, dipping my head to meet her gaze.

Bella held my gaze and did the cutest fucking thing I've ever seen. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, shook her head 'no,' but said the word 'yes.' With the word, she released her lip, and smiled a genuine smile: one that reached her eyes and made them dance.

I kissed her. Hard.

She kissed me back. My arms were around her, pulling her securely to me. Her hands were in my hair. She tugged gently, causing an unintentional groan to leave my body.

She pulled back, and we both gasped for air.

"God, I missed you," I whispered, running my thumb over her now swollen lips.

"I missed you too," she said, leaning slightly into my palm. "Let's go inside before the neighbors have their cable disconnected and just watch us." She laughed quietly as she pulled me through the door.

"Hey Edward!" Alice slammed into me, wrapping her arms around my neck, and hugging me tightly.

I laughed. "Hello, Alice. Uh, it's nice to see you." I did the awkward back pat, and looked at Bella. I wasn't necessarily surprised at Alice's enthusiasm. She seemed to always be enthusiastic, but I also wasn't sure how much enthusiasm was appropriate for me to return.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Get down, spider monkey." She swatted at Alice's ass, which prompted Alice to release her hold on me. "Where the hell did you come from anyway? Were you perched on the curtain rod just waiting for us to come in?" Bella asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Ha ha, B. Very funny. I was just coming out for some water, and heard you talking. Just wanted to say hello."

"The word 'hello' wouldn't suffice?" Bella asked.

It was Alice's turn to roll her eyes. She looked to me with a wicked grin. "You'll have to excuse Bella, Edward. She has a little poss..."

"Shut it!" Bella yelled, lunging for Alice.

I caught Bella mid-air, and Alice ducked. I had to hear this.

"She has a what, Alice?" I asked playfully.

Bella flailed in my arms, yelling loudly at Alice. She made any and every threat she could come up with: death threats, torture threats, withholding of the baby from Alice threats. She then tried promises: shopping trips, naming the baby Alice, letting Alice have full reign over the nursery.

I laughed at the absurdity of the things coming out of her mouth. Bella finally calmed. She became eerily still and quiet. Alice started to speak, but I interrupted her.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I held one finger up to stop Alice from speaking and used the other arm to turn Bella to face me.

"Um, I don't feel so well. Maybe I need to just lie down," she said quietly.

"Do you need some water or something?" Alice looked worried.

"That'd be great," Bella answered.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. I laid her gently on her bed, and sat beside her.

Alice came in holding a bottle of water. "I'm so sorry, Bella. Are you sure you're alright?" Alice looked as if she would cry any moment.

Bella waved her off. "I'm alright, Ali. It's not your fault. I just got too hot or something."

Alice nodded and smiled. "Okay. If you need me, I'll be in my room." She walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

I moved to take Bella's shoes off, still concerned about whatever had just happened to her.

"When have you eaten?" I asked, carefully concentrating on her feet.

"Right before you got here. Don't start. I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You probably need to see a doctor."

"I have an appointment tomorrow. Remember?" she retorted.

I looked her over. I wasn't a doctor, but something made me want to make sure she was... intact? Maybe? It was an odd thing, but since I'd been away from her, I had this insane urge to just make sure she was really okay.

"Stop," Bella said softly. I looked at her, confused, and noticed something in her eye. She looked... apologetic? I tilted my head and furrowed my brow in question. Her head dropped. "I was joking, okay? I'm really alright." She glanced to me momentarily and then to the ceiling.

"Joking?" I asked incredulously.

Bella lowered her head and made eye contact with me. She looked ashamed as she shrugged and said, "I didn't want Alice to say what I knew she was going to say, so I faked it."

I didn't respond immediately. I let the words she had just said register in my brain. I fought the amused smile that wanted to cover my lips, and went with hurt instead. "That wasn't very nice, Bella."

"I know. I'm so sorry. I was just trying to avoid embarrassment and humiliation," she spat quickly and without pause.

The smile won over.

"Wait. Are you...?" Bella watched me carefully.

The smile turned into a laugh.

"Asshole," Bella said with a playful shove to my shoulder.

"Now we're even." I leaned forward and kissed her. "I'm pretty sure Alice owes you, though."

Bella groaned. I turned so that my back was against the headboard and pulled her against my chest. She relaxed into my arms and sighed in contentment.

"What was she going to say, Bella? What were you trying to keep her from telling me?" I asked with a kiss to the top of her head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Bella shook her head. "What happened with what's-her-name?" She tried changing the subject.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," I answered quickly.

Bella smacked at my stomach. "Stop it," she whined.

I laughed. "I won't give up." Bella looked up at me, saw my serious expression, and caved. Well, sort of. She dropped her head against me in defeat and took several deep breaths. I watched as her shoulders rose and fell with the action.

"Come here," I said as I coaxed her to sit up and look at me. She complied and rested on her knees at my side. "You're too far away." I tugged her hand until she moved to straddle my thighs.

"Better," I said more to myself than anyone.

Bella's hands released mine as she picked at the hem of her shirt. She didn't speak and didn't look at me.

"Hey." I lifted her chin with my finger. "It can't be that bad." I thought that through. "It's not bad, is it?" I asked seriously.

Bella rolled her eyes and blurted out, "Yes. It's horrible. It's embarrassing and stupid. Can we please drop it?"

"No," I answered without hesitation.

She huffed. "Fine. I seem to have developed some unmanageable urges to beat the shit out of anyone who messes with you." Her eyes went back into her head when she saw the enormous smile that covered my face.

"You're embarrassed by this?" I asked.

"Uh...yes. That's ridiculous. We barely even know one another."

Her words stung slightly. I nodded.

She backtracked. "That's not what I meant. I just meant that I've never felt any of this for anyone. I've never wanted to get on a plane and beat a stranger to death. I've never wanted to drag my best friend to the floor and gauge her eyes out..."

I laughed.

"What?" she asked.

I ran my hands up her smooth thighs. Her hips were curvier than before, and fit in my hands just as perfectly as her tits. "That's the sexiest thing I've ever heard," I said seriously.

"Oh, it is not." She laughed. "I'm sure you've heard way better than that. That's not even my good stuff."

I flipped her on her back, causing a squeal to leave her mouth, and hovered above her.

"I mean it, Bella. That is the sexiest thing. Just knowing..." I paused to nip at her neck. She moaned. "...that you don't want..." I kissed her collar bone. "...anyone else to touch me..." My hand hitched her leg onto my hip and grazed up her side. "..is the hottest..." Her body arched into mine. I slid my hand to the small of her back and pulled her up so that she was sitting in my lap. "...thing I have ever heard."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. Our tongues fought for dominance, and our bodies ached for one another. I couldn't get her close enough to me. I needed to feel her skin against mine.

I lifted her hands above her head, and silently asked her to keep them there. She complied, a moan escaping her as my hands slid down her arms, along her ribcage, and to the hem of her shirt.

"The sounds that come out of your mouth drive me crazy," I whispered as I pushed her shirt up and over her head. I tossed it to the floor.

Her head fell back and her breasts arched forward. They had definitely gotten fuller. They were beautiful before, but now there was a roundness and weight that fit my hands perfectly. I squeezed gently; Bella moaned.

The barely there barrier between my hands and her skin was a black, lace bra with a delicate pink ribbon along the edge. I pushed her tits together and took one lace covered nipple between my teeth. I had read that they would become more sensitive with the pregnancy. That theory had just been proven.

Bella cursed and gripped my hair, pulling me closer.

As much as I loved that beautiful bra, I wanted Bella bare. I kissed my way across her chest to the other nipple. My fingers caressed her back, secretly looking for the clasp to release the bra and free her perfect tits. All was smooth and hook-free on the back. I slid my fingers to the front and expertly reached between her breasts to release the clasp without pause.

Bella moaned as I took her pert and waiting nipple into my mouth. I flicked my tongue against it; she gasped, and tightened her grip on my hair. That drove me crazy.

Then, Bella took charge. She lowered her arms, and lifted mine, mimicking the position I'd had her in moments ago. I smirked and held eye contact while she tugged the soft cotton t shirt from my body.

"God, I've missed you," she said as she tossed my shirt to the floor as well.

I pushed her onto her back and deepened the kiss that followed her words. We kissed, our hands roamed one another's bodies as sounds filled the room, and most likely the entire house. Bella's legs were wrapped around me, her ankles locked at my ass. I ground the aching bulge in my jeans against her pussy. We both reacted audibly, her with a raspy grunt, I with a low "fuck."

Bella worked her hands between our bodies, and fought the button on my jeans while she placed soft kisses on my neck and shoulders. I worked my shoes off, and toed out of my jeans once Bella had them unbuttoned. Her feet kicked at my thighs until we were able to get them off. I hadn't realized my boxers had been pushed with them until Bella was wrapping her tiny hand around my hard cock.

"Fuck," I whispered as she ran her thumb over the head, spreading the pre cum for lubrication. "You have way too many clothes on." In reality, she was wearing only a flimsy pair of shorts and panties. That was definitely more than she needed.

Bella squealed as I jerked back from her and quickly removed both items. I only caught a glimpse of her panties. They were a perfect match to the bra that she had been wearing. It pained me to not pay proper attention to them. Girls loved that shit. I had learned over the years just how much trouble girls go to over panties. They wanted them to be appreciated. They only bought that shit to hear you tell them how sexy it was, and how hot they looked in it. Believe me, they paid out the ass for the stuff.

Bella was no exception. She wanted to hear those things, and she would react the same as all of the others. I would give that to her. Hell, I would take her shopping and buy her an entire collection of pretty things, but right here, right now, neither of us cared about anything other than feeling and reconnecting with one another. I saw it in her eyes, and I knew she saw it in mine.

There was no time for flirting and foreplay. In fact, I was surprised we had made it passed the front porch.

Bella's hand wrapping around my cock and, positioning me at her entrance, pulled me from my thoughts. We both looked at the place where would soon be connected. Watching her watch me enter her was the most erotic thing I had ever experienced. Well, except for the hotel window sex. And when we watched ourselves in the mirror in Vegas. The shower sex was pretty steamy, too. Come to think of it, every time was erotic with Bella.

She moaned, her eyes glazed over before closing, and her head dropped to the bed. I moved slowly at first. I had no choice. If I went any faster, this would be over in exactly seven seconds.

Her pussy wrapped around me perfectly. She made the most beautiful sounds, and touched me in all the right places. It was as if she knew exactly what I wanted, and when I wanted it. I had never been more in tune with anyone in my life. By the way her body was reacting, I could only presume I was doing the same for her.

"So good," she whispered. "Please don't stop. Don't ever stop," she pleaded.

"I'll never stop, baby," I answered. I meant it, too. I would do this, and so much more, with her for all of eternity.

I felt her body stiffen slightly. I knew she was close.

"That's right, baby. I want to feel you cum on me. Let go, Bella," I commanded.

Bella fell apart around me. Her pussy clenched, her legs quivered, and her nails scraped down my back.

I moved faster, unable to control the speed at which I was moving. I knew I should slow and make sure she wasn't hurt, but I was content that the sounds which were leaving her body meant that she wasn't hurt at all. In fact, I was pretty sure she was rounding her second consecutive orgasm when I spilled inside her.

I slowed and then stopped, completely sheathed inside her warmth, and completely spent. I rolled to her side, easing out of her with the movement, and slid off the bed.

I made my way to the bathroom, which, thank God, was in her room, and cleaned myself up. I noticed the door was still busted, and made a mental note to have it replaced tomorrow. I wet a cloth with warm water and took it to Bella so that she could clean up as well and slid back into bed beside her.

Neither of us bothered with clothes. Bella cuddled into my side and rested her chin on my chest. She looked up at me, her brown eyes drooping but sated. I grinned at her and ran my fingers through her hair, settling at the end of it and playing with a strand. She was looking at me expectantly.

"What?"

"Your lawyer settled everything, or you jumped bail?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah. He's working on it, and of course I didn't jump bail. What do you take me for? Some irresponsible delinquent with no regard for the law?" I laughed lightly; Bella looked amused at the statement. "I didn't jump bail, Bella," I said when she continued to stare at me. I took her hand in mine and pulled it to my lips, placing a kiss on each finger tip. She shivered in my arms. "Bella?" Her eyes met mine. "I still want you to be careful. I don't actually think she would bother you, but she went to pretty great lengths. In fact, I may hire some protection for you."

Bella looked worried, before switching to incredulous. "What do you mean, protection?"

I explained to her what had happened at Newton's office.

"She is crazy, Bella. She beat the shit out of herself and blamed it on me! She is smart and capable of more than any of us know. The state is pressing charges against her for filing a false report, but who knows how that'll turn out. I think her father is a pretty influential man. I told Newton to go to her and tell her that I would press civil charges against her unless she went to a physician of my choice for a psych evaluation. He's working on that now."

Bella's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"I don't want a body guard. Something about that just feels invasive and unnecessary," she said as she wrapped her arms around my middle and hooked her leg around mine. Her cheek rested against my stomach, and I placed my hand on her head protectively.

"I won't have you at risk," I said honestly. If she fought me, I would do it without her knowledge. It was wrong, and it would piss her off, but I wasn't sure what Angela was capable of, and I also had a feeling that Bella wouldn't take precaution around her. She would confront her without hesitation, and I wouldn't be able to rest knowing that she could be at risk.

Bella sighed, her warm breath heating the skin on my stomach.

"Can we just talk about it when it's necessary? You're here, and we're safe." She ran her hand across her belly, reminding me that I needed to say 'hello' to our baby.

"Yeah, later." I nudged her onto her back and settled at her side. I smiled up at her as I ran my hand over the spot that housed our child.

I kissed the spot just below her belly button: my spot. Bella gently played with the ends of my hair.

"Hey there, BC," I whispered. "It's your daddy." I laid my cheek on her, the back of my head between her and the conversation I was having with her abdomen. I continued. "I want to make a deal with you. I promise I'll keep you and Mommy as safe as humanly possible, and you just continue to hang in there and grow toes and ears and fingers and eyelids and shit."

Bella smacked the back of my head.

"Sorry," I mumbled, deciding to make a conscious effort to tone down the language.

I continued talking quietly. "I promise to be here from here on out. I'm gonna fix this east coast/west coast mess before you get here." I bit at the inside of my cheek. Bella and I hadn't really discussed this. I hoped it didn't piss her off that I discussed it with BC first. She continued to rub my hair, so I took that as a good sign.

I placed another kiss on her belly, rubbed it gently and asked, "You should start to show soon, huh?"

Bella shrugged and placed her hand on mine. "I'm not sure. I have gained two pounds, but no bump yet."

"You're only eight weeks though, so maybe in a couple of weeks." Bella grinned at me. "What?" I asked.

"You are probably the only man who would keep up with it like that." She ran her fingers through my hair. "It's sweet."

It was my turn to shrug. "I'm excited, you know. I can't wait for you to be out to here." I made a huge semi-circle above her stomach.

Bella laughed. I slid back to her side. I pulled her to me and ran my hand along her back until she fell asleep. I wasn't far behind her.

I woke the following morning to the smell of hot coffee and pancakes. I felt for Bella beside me, but the bed was cold. I frowned and made my way to the bathroom.

I redressed in my clothes from the previous day, swished some mouthwash around my mouth, and made my way to the kitchen.

I found Bella, standing over the stove, hips swaying, and completely out of tune lyrics leaving her mouth. I leaned against the doorway, and took in her version of Katy Perry's "Waking Up in Vegas."

I had to laugh at the irony. Luckily, the ear buds prevented her from hearing me, and she continued to slaughter the song.

While singing, if you could call it that, she turned, spatula in hand and caught me watching her.

She jumped and squealed, the spatula flew from her hand, and her hand flew to her heart. I laughed and held my hands up defensively.

"God! You scared me!" She jerked the headphones from her ears and turned her iPod off.

"Sorry," I said with a laugh. "Considering a career change?"

Bella narrowed her eyes at me.

I crossed the room, picking the dropped spatula up on the way, and wrapped my arms around her. "I particularly liked the song choice. Fond memories of Vegas?" I asked.

It was Bella's turn to smirk. "That song isn't exactly about fond memories. However, it does remind me of something that happened there once."

I pretended to be wounded by her words, placing my hand over my heart and a pained expression on my face.

Bella kissed the tip of my nose. "I wasn't referring to our Vegas trip. I'm talking about a different Vegas trip," she teased. Bella took the spatula from me and tossed it in the sink. She turned in my arms and took another one from the container that held an assortment of them. She tried to go back to the griddle that was covered in pancakes.

I pulled her into me, her back against my chest. "That's not funny," I said against her neck with a kiss. I also managed to shift my hips into the small of her back. She moaned as my morning wood pressed against her.

"Good morning, lovebirds!" Alice chimed as she entered the kitchen. I released Bella with one more kiss on her temple.

"Good morning, Alice," I said, taking a seat on a barstool hoping to conceal the situation in my pants.

"Hungry?" Bella asked her.

"No thanks," Alice answered. "I'll grab a muffin at Starbucks."

"Where's Rose? Has she already gone?"

"I think she had a breakfast meeting. Gotta go." Alice gathered her things and headed toward the door. "Have a good time. Rose and I are meeting for dinner, so you'll have the house to yourselves until, like, nine. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She smile over her shoulder and winked at me.

"Goodbye, Alice," Bella yelled. It clearly was meant to be interpreted as _get the hell out of here.  
_  
I chuckled, and Bella glared at me. I held my hands up in surrender, still unable to contain a smile, which caused her to break and smile back. I kind of loved possessive, protective Bella. Hot.

"So," she said as she brought the plate of pancakes to the bar. She had already placed plates, silverware, and napkins for the two of us so we filled our plates. I poured a cup of coffee, and she had orange juice. "Today, I thought I would show you the condo I looked at." She spoke nervously to her plate.

"Okay," I answered simply.

Her head shot up, and she looked at me incredulously. She evaluated me for a moment, seemingly waiting for me to say something. When I didn't, she said, "Okay." She smiled.

I had given the whole condo idea a lot of thought. At first, I was bothered that she had considered such a permanent purchase without even consulting me. After careful consideration, a few pro's and con's lists, I realized two things. The first being that if I fought her on it, it would only drive her to do it. Bella was very anti-let someone else take care of me. She was also quite stubborn. If I wanted any say in the condo purchase, I needed to support her first, and then work my magic to get what I wanted.

My second realization was that maybe a condo purchase on the west coast wasn't such a bad idea. New York was great. The bar was there; my family was there; my friends were there, my entire life was there.

Except...it wasn't.

My life was sitting beside me, staring at me with slight amusement, and a whole lot of confusion. This was where I wanted to be.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Better than okay," I answered honestly and dove into the pancakes. Bella did the same, and soon we were side by side at the sink rinsing our plates.

"Um, I guess I'll shower first while you get your things from the car?"

I fully intended to join her in the shower, but went with a simple "okay," and walked to get my things from the rental. I hoped Bella would let me drive today. I hated her truck, and I hated riding bitch. Again, I knew not to push her on it. I just had to work my magic.

I pulled my bag from the backseat of the silver Volvo, and made my way back into the house. I rummaged through the clothing and toiletries until I had everything I needed for a shower and slipped through the bathroom door. Placing my things on the vanity, I took a moment to admire Bella's silhouette through the etched glass door. The minute changes in her body were accentuated as she arched her back and tilted her head into the spray. Her hips held an ounce more curviness, and her tits...well, they were nothing short of a Godsend.

Steam filled the room, carrying the scent of her shampoo. I needed her. I slipped out of my clothes and slid into the shower with her.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to stand out there and watch me like a perv, or actually come in," she said as I wrapped my arms around her.

Of course she knew I was there.

"There's a lot to be said for the view," I whispered against her ear. I nipped at her earlobe and placed a kiss just below it.

"Do you like to watch, Edward?" Her hands slid down my sides and settled on my hips. Her lips grazed my collar bone as she spoke.

"I like to watch you, Bella. You're beautiful." It was true.

"It just so happens that I like to be watched." Bella turned us so that my back was to the spray of the water. The surprise came when she dropped to her knees and took me into her mouth.

I gasped, or groaned, or moaned, or possibly all three.

I placed one hand against the shower wall and one on Bella's head. As an afterthought, I removed the one on her head. I wasn't sure I would be able to stop myself from pushing her head and slamming my dick down her throat.

Bella reached for my hand and put it back on her head.

"Fuck," I breathed and tightened my fingers in her hair.

Bella moaned. My cock twitched.

"Baby," I tried to speak. My cock hit the back of her throat and my brain lost all ability.

I tried again. "Bella. I'm not going to last much longer."

Again, she took me deep. I groaned. She sped her movements and sucked, hard and deep. I watched her head bob, her lips wrapped tightly around me, and her hand working what she couldn't take in her mouth.

"I'm gonna cum, baby," I said with a breathless grunt.

She looked up at me through her lashes, and I lost it. I came hard, shooting my load down her throat. She didn't stop until I was finished and sucked clean. I helped her to her feet.

"You're a... That was amazing." Apparently, my brain was still mush.

Bella smiled and ran her hands through my hair, urging me to tilt my head into the water.

"The water will be cold in about ten minutes," she said as she poured shampoo into her palm.

She stood on her toes and reached to wash my hair. I dropped my head forward to make it easier on her.

Imagine my surprise when I opened my eyes and found her tits. They were just right there. Looking perfect and bouncing slightly with the movement she was making. I couldn't pass up the opportunity, so I palmed them and ran the pad of my thumbs over each nipple. They pebbled immediately and Bella moaned.

"Edward," she warned.

I lifted my head to look at her, and rolled them between my thumb and forefinger. She moaned and gripped my hair before relaxing and moving her hands from my hair entirely. She took my wrists in her hands and pulled them away from her breasts.

"Later," she whispered. "I'm serious. We're gonna be standing in freezing water in just a few minutes."

As much as I didn't care to stand in the freezing water as long as I could touch her, I didn't want her to be standing in it at all. I turned us so that she was under the water, and began shampooing her hair. I moved quickly, becoming increasingly concerned with getting her out of the shower before the hot water was gone. I washed her body, and she was rinsed just as the water got chilly.

"Go. Get out and dry off," I commanded.

She shivered slightly and did as I asked. I finished my shower quickly and joined her.

It was equally the easiest and the hardest thing in the world to get ready beside and around Bella. She was wrapped in a tattered bathrobe that barely covered her ass. All I wanted to do was lift her ass onto the vanity, push the bathrobe up around her waist, and slam into her.

God, I was a horny bastard around her. Completely insatiable.

On the other hand, it was the most comfortable I had ever been. Bella and I brushed our teeth together, and I never wanted to share that with another human being in my life. One stolen, sideways glance was all it took. I could watch her spit toothpaste forever.

We dressed in the presence of one another, and again I clearly wanted to maul her, but I also just wanted to do this with her forever.

"Nice car," she said as she walked past the rental and opened the driver's side door of her truck.

"You know," I started carefully; "we could drive it. I mean, you drive all the time, so maybe you'd like to hang out in the passenger seat."

Bella laughed, and then composed herself.

"Eh, I'm okay. Besides, you're my guest. It would be rude of me to ask you to drive me around my own city."

I quickly retorted, "No, it really wouldn't be. I honestly don't mind at all."

"Just say you want to drive the rental." She crossed her arms over her chest.

I mirrored her stance and maintained eye contact. "I want to take the car." There. Simple enough.

"No." She turned and tossed her bag in her truck.

I huffed. "You are the most stubborn human being I have ever known." I threw my hands in the air.

Bella laughed at the action.

"Get in the truck." She nodded to the passenger door.

"No." I tried to copy her previous sternness. It may have come out with a bit of nervousness.

Bella watched me with amusement, and then simply said, "Okay."

She grabbed her purse from the truck and walked to the passenger side of the car. I met her there and opened the door.

"It's kind of hot when you're forceful. I like that." Her tongue swept over her bottom lip before she pulled the moistened skin between her teeth.

I smirked and pinned her against the car. I offered a warning. "Bella, it puts me in a very precarious situation when you do this to your lip." I brushed the pad of my thumb over her lip. "I won't be able to control myself." I pulled her bottom lip between my teeth and bit it gently.

Bella moaned, and fisted the sides of my shirt in her hands. She deepened the kiss.

"We should go," I said. My eyes remained closed as I pressed my forehead to hers and silently begged my dick to find some control.

"Yeah." She pushed on my stomach gently and lowered herself into the car.

I shut the door and made my way to the driver's side. I mentally fist pumped my victory over the transportation situation.

"Where to?" I asked as I started the drive down her street.

Bella gave me directions as needed and we talked comfortably as we drove to the condominium complex. She filled me in on some of the amenities, and I was pleased that she had chosen something similar to what I would have chosen. Before long we were standing in the unit she was considering.

"This is really nice, Bella." I was being completely honest. The ceilings were vaulted; the floors were a beautiful hard wood; the walls were neutral, and the rooms were large.

Upon further inspection, it was actually complete shit.

"Um, Bella?" I had held it in as long as I could.

"Yeah?" She turned to look at me, and frowned when she saw me down on my hands and knees at the low sitting, extremely sharp edged window sills.

"Doesn't this look dangerous to you?" I asked as I ran my hand along the edge which was basically a wooden sword just waiting to stab through a toddlers skull.

"No. It looks like a window sill to me, Edward," she said as she walked closer to inspect.

"Hmmm." I stood and evaluated it from a distance before turning to the entirely too steep and too pointy edged stairs. "What about this?" I bent and brushed my fingers over the corner of bottom step.

"What about it?" she asked, following me to the staircase.

"Well, these are pretty steep." I motioned toward the top.

"They look pretty standard to me," she said seriously. Obviously, she wasn't familiar with standard staircase slope safety.

"Don't you think a single level unit would be best? I mean, it would be hard carrying the baby up and down the steps," I said.

Bella sighed. "Edward, stop." She placed her hand on my elbow and pulled me to the kitchen area.

She probably shouldn't have, because now I was facing the dilemma of whether or not to point out the numerous safety hazards in this room. I ran my hand through my hair and tried to contain the look of horror when I caught sight of the bifold doors at the end of the room.

"Edward!" Bella snapped.

"What? Sorry. I'm just concerned about your and the baby's safety."

Her eyebrows shot up and her finger poked at my chest. "You. Need. To. Stop." She punctuated each word with a poke.

I rubbed my chest. "Don't you see the hazards? Those doors are basically pinchers just waiting for an innocent baby to push them with their fingers in the wrong spot. And all of these sharp edges? There are entirely too many. It's like living in a house of glass shards!"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Seriously? You're serious?"

I just nodded.

Bella waited for a moment, apparently thinking before speaking. She finally walked to me and took my hand leading me to the staircase. She sat on the bottom step and pulled my hand to join her. I settled on one above her and pulled her between my legs. She rested her head against my stomach and spoke quietly. "I looked all around, Edward. There aren't any homes with mattresses lining the walls and all foam edges."

I leaned my head against the banister. "I could have it built, Bella."

She laughed. "This is a nice place. The neighborhood is safe, the schools are great..."

My heart stuttered in my chest. This was the time to discuss living arrangements.

"Bella, we haven't really talked about our future and how we plan to work out living arrangements and such. I know it's soon, but this is a big purchase. I'm not so much worried about the financial end of that as I am what it means to you. I mean, you've been researching schools." Bella's head dropped slightly. "Is this where you want to raise the baby?" I asked carefully.

She remained silent for a few seconds. She turned on the step and faced me. I pulled her to my lap and wrapped my arms around her.

She inhaled and exhaled a calming breath. "I was upset, angry, and maybe a tad irrational when I started looking for a place." She laced her fingers with mine. "I want to do this together. I don't care where." She placed our joined hands on her stomach, and looked around the room. "This is a really nice place, though. And the schools are fantastic."

I kissed her temple, thought about what she had said, and squeezed her hand to convey what I couldn't say. One day I would say it, but I still had things to make right, and that had to come first for both of us. We needed to get things straightened out, and then, I would tell her.

"It is a nice place," I said. She wanted it, and I would buy it for her. I also intended to buy the empty place next door. If things didn't pan out as I was hoping they would, it would be hers. The unit next door would be a convenient place for me to be close to her and our baby. My heart dropped at the thought. I cleared those thoughts quickly, and asked her, "Will you do me one favor?"

She tilted her head and looked up to me. "Of course. Anything."

"Will you come to New York? Just to visit? I just want to show you my life. I want you to be a part of that. I agree that this would probably be the better city to raise a family, but I want you to see my home, my bar, where I grew up."

She leaned up and brushed her lips to mine. "I would love to see New York with you."

End Note: *sigh* Happy? Me, too! Tell me all about it. The reviews make me write good stuff.


	27. 27 Busted

A/N Here we are again. Happy times, no worries. Honestly, I LOVE this chapter. It might be my favorite. Well, my favorite so far. I do enjoy the happy and we have lots of that coming up.

Much love to Kristi, Zeph, Cris, Christy, and DRS. Let me pitch this again- Dorothy's Ruby Slippers has an A-MA-ZING story. It's funny and clever and beautifully written. Not to mention, the plot is different from your normal run of the mill fic. It's called "Operation Love's Recovery." If you're looking for something to read, you should give it a shot.

disclaimer: I don't get to hold claim on Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer gets that honor. I'll just take credit for Vegas, Baby and the smut within.

Chapter 27 Busted

BPOV

Edward and I sat in the stark white exam room of my OB-GYN. I sat on the table, and he in the chair in the corner.

"Are you nervous?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at his bouncing knee.

"You've been okay, right? I mean, no spotting or cramping?" The words flooded from his mouth in one long breath. His fingers dug into the khaki cargo shorts that covered the tops of his knees. He had asked the same question about thirty times.

I allowed my eyes a moment to rove over him. I really hoped our baby looked like him. He was so freaking beautiful. Not just handsome, but Greek God, chiseled perfection. His tousled hair was standing in an extreme state of disarray, most likely from his fingers constantly running through it. Most of that damage had been done while he was having a mental breakdown over the particularly dangerous condo I had chosen. I felt a smile creep on my face at the thought.

I glanced to his fingers. They were long and graceful, quite like what I would think a musician's hand would look like. He hadn't mentioned that he played a particular instrument, and I made a mental note to ask him.

"Bella?" Edward was standing in front of me.

I snapped out of it with a shake of my head. "What?" I suddenly remembered his question. "No. No, Edward. No cramping or bleeding. I'm okay." I ran my thumb along the crease in his brow.

"You've been under a lot of stress."

His eyes searched mine for understanding. I thought that he was looking more for confirmation that his worries were justified and he wasn't a complete head case. I was pretty sure he did need some type of psychological evaluation for the OCD, especially after the nurse had to ask him to step back so she could read my weight on the scale. At the same time, it was so very sweet to watch the man that I had once seen as nothing more than a cocky bastard turn into a neurotic, overprotective maniac when it came to our child. I wasn't sure I would even want a doctor to fix that.

"I'm okay, Edward. We're okay."

Relief washed over his face, and a sudden panic ran through me.

What if we weren't? What if the morning sickness had stopped because I had lost the baby? What if our baby was just in there, dead? What if I haven't started bleeding and they have to go in and do that DNC thing?

Damn Alice and her damn pregnancy book. I had been trying to read a little each week, not jumping too far ahead, scared shitless about what I might find. One glance toward the back of that book was enough. This past week had a small bit regarding miscarriage. My hands were starting to shake, the fear apparently clear on my face. Edward was watching me intently, and I could tell he was forming the question in his head, when the nurse knocked on the door.

"Hi, Isabella," she said cheerfully as she entered the room.

"Just Bella," I corrected politely. Edward squeezed my hand and stepped to the side of the table.

The nurse pulled the blood pressure cuff from where it was hanging on the wall and wrapped it around my arm.

"How have you been feeling?" she asked as the cuff squeezed and something beeped.

"I've been okay. Much better, actually." I glanced to Edward, and caught the smile that hinted at the corners of his mouth. I returned the smile when his eyes met mine. "The morning sickness is much better. That's normal, right?" I looked back to her for the answer that would make me feel better.

She nodded. "Everyone has a different experience with morning sickness. Some are only sick for a few days; some are sick throughout the entire pregnancy." She made an exaggerated horrified face at the second scenario.

She finished her part of the exam: blood pressure, temperature, questions regarding my vitamins and diet. She informed us the doctor would be in shortly, and left the room.

Edward walked to the chair and sat down. He seemed a little calmer, but still anxious.

"Do you have any questions for the doctor?" I asked. I wanted him to know that he was more than welcome to express any concerns or questions that he may have. When I told him I wanted to do this together, I meant it with everything in me. It was fun to mess with him from time to time. I knew what would get to him, and it was amusing to watch Edward get riled up from time to time, but I would never be able to resist him again. Nor would I be able to deny him anything that put his mind at ease. That change in me surprised me the most.

Edward's words broke through my thoughts. "I just want to know that you and BC are okay."

"BC?" I asked. I had heard him call the baby that last night, and I was pretty sure it stood for Baby Cullen, but I wanted to hear him say it.

Edward's cheeks tinted pink, and he diverted his eyes from mine. "Yeah, um...it's just ..." he stammered.

"It's okay. Baby Cullen is sweet," I said, letting him off the hook. I had already given him a hard time over what vehicle we would drive this morning; he deserved a break.

His eyes jumped to mine and he sighed in relief. "Yeah, BC. Baby Cullen."

A soft knock drew our attention away from one another and to the doctor who was entering the room.

"Hello." The white coat-wearing, very attractive, female doctor with long blonde hair shook my hand. Then she smiled at Edward and shook his hand.

I wanted a new doctor. That was completely inappropriate.

"I'm Dr. Carmen," she said sweetly. I scowled.

"How have you been, Bella?"

"Isabella," I corrected, the words slipping from my mouth before I could stop them. I was praying that I hadn't actually said them when I noticed the look on Edward's face. It was a mix of confusion, embarrassment, and amusement.

I rolled my eyes at him.

He smirked.

I turned my attention to the doctor who was pulling things from a drawer, thankfully missing our entire exchange.

"So, Isabella, how have you been feeling?" she asked as she stepped to my side.

"I'm okay."

"You had a little spell of dehydration and nausea?" she asked carefully.

I forced myself to keep my eyes on her and not to look at Edward. For some reason, I felt like that would be pointing the finger at him for the incident, and it was most definitely not all his fault. He already felt like it was, and I needed to say something that would let him know that he shouldn't feel guilty.

"I overreact sometimes," I said quietly.

"And I'm a dumbass from time to time and cause her undue stress. Please make sure she and the baby are completely okay. I will pay for any tests that need to be run. I want to leave here with complete assurance that they are fine." Edward was at my side. He spoke confidently, his hand running a soothing circle on my back.

I looked at him in shock. I couldn't believe he had just done that.

The doctor smiled knowingly. "All husbands have the dumbass chip." She winked at him. I gripped the table to keep my thumb from gouging through her eye socket. "You're actually the first I've ever heard admit to it."

Edward kissed my temple as Dr. Carmen told me to lie back on the table and lift my shirt. She pulled a measuring tape out and poked around on my stomach.

"We generally measure your uterus from top to bottom to make sure you are on track with growth. I can feel yours and guess." She pressed the tape against my skin, and then removed it with a smile. She jotted with her pen on my chart. "Looks like you're measuring right at eight weeks. Let's take a listen."

I jumped when she squirted the cold goo on my abdomen. She pulled a small machine out of her coat pocket and pressed it to my stomach. The same swishing sounds that we had heard when we had the ultrasound filled the room. I smiled up at Edward, who was rubbing my hair with the hand that was propped on the table above my head. His body was close enough that I could smell him. Both his touch and his smell calmed the nerves that had risen as we waited to hear the tell-tale sign that our baby was okay.

Finally, it came. We exhaled in unison.

"There you are," Dr. Carmen said with a smile. I suddenly liked her a little more.

I felt Edward's lips press against the top of my head, and the words, "Thank God," escape his mouth. I wrapped my hand in his free one and squeezed tightly.

Dr. Carmen spoke again. "That's a good, strong heartbeat. Sometimes it's hard to catch at such an early stage in the pregnancy." She removed the machine and walked back to the counter with a sink. She continued speaking as she washed her hands. "I really don't see the necessity for any further testing. Everyone seems to be intact." She smiled at Edward. "I would like to send you for some standard blood work." She jotted something on a paper, ripped it from the pad, and walked to hand it to me.

"I can't guarantee that nothing will happen. That would be reckless of me, and you'll never get that guarantee from me. You just never know with pregnancies." She held up her hand to stop Edward when he started to speak. "However, I can tell you this with full certainty. Your wife and you're child are fine right now. I don't predict any complications, but that's not to say they won't arise."

Edward's hand paused at the mention of the word "wife" before he started the slow cycle again. We hadn't discussed any of that, and the thought of talking about it made me nervous. I just wanted to be this, whatever we were, for a while. I hoped he felt the same way.

Edward looked at me expectantly, and I knew what I had to tell her. "Um, my mother had complications when she was pregnant with me." I spoke barely above a whisper.

Dr. Carmen flipped through my file, obviously looking for the condition in my family history.

"I had forgotten when I filled that out." I blushed in embarrassment.

She nodded and pulled her pen from her pocket. "Do you know the name of the condition?" she asked.

"Placental abruption," I answered.

She noted my file before looking up to us. "That's usually a case by case condition. We'll keep an eye on it, but just because your mother had that doesn't mean that you will. It's not hereditary, Isabella."

"Is there anything she could do to ensure that she won't go through that? Should she even be working?" Edward asked. My brow furrowed on its own at his suggestion, but I kept my mouth shut and let the doctor answer his question.

She smiled in understanding. "As long as she isn't a lumberjack, she should be fine." She walked closer to us and spoke soothingly. "She's under thirty-five, not a smoker, no cocaine use..."

Edward and I listened as she continued to explain all of the reasons why we shouldn't worry. Apparently, I wasn't at risk, but the little tidbit about 1 in 100 pregnant women experiencing this in some form made Edward gasp out loud.

Dr. Carmen laughed lightly at his reaction and tried to put his mind at ease. She explained the ins and outs of how a uterus works, even using a plastic model. Edward was absorbing every bit of information, and eagerly took the pamphlets she offered. She went over all of the signs of the condition, and when we should go to the hospital if something were to happen. She emphasized the if with a pointed glance to both of us.

"Look, guys. Everything about this pregnancy is just as normal as it can be. You should enjoy one another and the life that you have together before you become a family of three. Pregnancies are tricky things. Things can happen, but mostly they don't."

I relaxed with her statement, and realized that Edward's nerves were rubbing off on me. Things were fine.

"Take a vacation that doesn't involve an overgrown mouse, have sex in every room of your house, and watch everything on television that you enjoy. Sleep as much as you can, enjoy hot meals, and spoil yourself. All of that will soon be a mere memory." She laughed, patted my shoulder and turned to the door. "See you in four weeks," she said as she walked out.

Edward sighed. "I don't like her. She's too nonchalant and not very serious about things."

I smiled. "I didn't like her at first either, but I think she's right. Everything's okay. We're okay." I ran my thumb over his cheek and kissed his lips.

He smiled against my lips and asked playfully, "Why didn't you like her?"

I shoved him back playfully and hopped down from the table, ignoring his obviously rhetorical question. He knew exactly why I hadn't liked her.

"You're not going to ask her to meet you in the parking lot are you?" he asked against my ear as we made our way down the hall to the reception desk.

"Shut it," I warned.

He laughed and took my hand in his. He pulled it to his lips and placed a kiss to the back of it.

"Any particular day that's best for you?" the receptionist asked as we made my next appointment.

I looked to Edward. He shrugged. "I can be here anytime, so whatever is convenient for you."

I considered our schedules. Mondays were usually best for me. My boss had been seeing a younger woman, so he rarely even knew who was at work on Mondays. He also rarely held meetings on those days. I also assumed that would be a slow day for Edward's bar, but I wasn't sure.

"Are Mondays good for you?" I asked.

"Mondays are fine," he said with a nod of his head.

I took the appointment card from the receptionist and slipped it into my wallet. I smiled as Edward pulled his blackberry from his pocket and noted the appointment.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as he started the car. We were rushed after spending so much time at the condo. Once we started talking on the staircase, we lost track of time. Edward insisted that I eat a muffin or something to hold me over, and stopped at the convenience store on the way.

"Yeah, I'm actually starving," I answered honestly. "I need to do the blood work thing," I added.

"Oh, yeah." He checked his watch. "Shouldn't you eat before doing that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It would probably be a good idea." I honestly had no idea.

Okay, we'll eat first, and then stop by the hospital," he replied. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Steak," I replied quickly. The craving just hit me. I wanted steak.

Edward looked amused. "Steak it is."

He drove us to a ridiculously expensive place in downtown Seattle, near the hospital. I didn't complain, knowing it was his style, and also really wanting one of their signature steaks. He pulled up to the valet, who opened the door for me. Edward met me, handed the keys off, and led me into the restaurant.

We were seated and served immediately, both of which I was sure were because of the early hour. Our conversation was comfortable and easy. We talked about the condo, the appointment, the baby, and my visit to New York.

"I could probably fly out this weekend," I said excitedly. Edward had been so excited when we discussed it earlier.

He stiffened slightly, which confused me. "Yeah," he replied in a less than enthusiastic tone.

A crease formed in my brow. Why would he suddenly be so unhappy, as it seemed, about me going to his city? A thousand different answers to that question flooded my mind.

Maybe he was worried about me running into the other girls?

Maybe he was worried about me being around his family?

I screeched those thoughts to a halt, realizing quickly what was happening. I was assuming when I should just ask him.

"Are you okay?" Maybe that wasn't the right question, but it was a start.

"Yeah." He looked up and met my confused stare. He exhaled and dropped his head. "Maybe you should wait just a little longer before coming to New York," he said quietly.

"Oh, okay," was my genius reply.

He brought his eyes back to meet mine, and took a deep breath. His hand went to his hair. He took a drink of his beer and said, "I want to make sure everything is squared away with the Angela situation. Bella, I won't put you at risk."

His hand reached across the table, and his thumb grazed the top of my hand. I smiled in understanding. Of course, he was worried.

"Okay. Whatever is best."

He huffed in aggravation. "I hate her. I want nothing more than to bring you to New York, and I can't fucking do that because I have to worry about some psycho bitch that has some crazy obsession with me. I'm so sorry, Bella."

I turned my hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "It's okay. I understand, but Edward, she has all of my information. If she wants to come after me, she can do that fairly easily. It's not going to matter if I'm here or there."

A horrified look crossed his face. Obviously, that hadn't occurred to him. I immediately regretted sharing my thoughts.

"Fuck," he said quietly. "I'm hiring protection for you."

"Edward," I said with a sigh. That was the second mention of bodyguards, or whatever form of protection he envisioned. There had to be a line drawn somewhere. "You can't do that. I won't let you do that." I shook my head and smiled as sort of a peace offering.

I would do most things to make him feel better, but this was too much. It was an invasion of my privacy, and how would I explain that to the other people in my life? I was sure Alice and Rose would understand, but how would I explain a body guard to my employer?

Edward caved quickly. "You're right. That's a ridiculous idea. I'll just stay and do it myself." I gaped at him. Full-on gapep. Chin-on-floor gaped.

"Edward, as much as I would love to have you as my personal body guard..." I blushed at the thought and took a sip of water to ease my suddenly dry throat. "...you have a bar to run. You can't neglect all of that to watch over me."

He shook his head. "I can't neglect you to watch over all of that. Understand where my priorities are, Bella," he said seriously.

I swallowed hard. How could I argue with that? It was quite possibly the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me. I simply nodded in reply.

"I'll call Newton later and find out what the situation is with her. Hopefully, she's already sporting a straight jacket and enjoying the view, or lack thereof, from a padded room."

I laughed and shook my head at his joke. It accomplished his goal. The mood was much lighter throughout the rest of our meal.

We ordered dessert to take home with us, and left the restaurant.

****  
After being poked, prodded, and drained of all my bodily fluids by the overly zealous nurse at the hospital, we were finally home.

"Anyone home?" I called as we walked through the front door and into the foyer. There was another rental in the drive and Rose's car.

"In here!" Rose yelled from the living room.

"Oh, hey," I said, surprised to find her home from work. I was more surprised to find Emmett lounging on the couch with her.

"Hey," she waved her manicured fingers at us.

"Hey, Edward, Preggo," Emmett said jokingly.

"What are you doing here? Where's Jazz?" Edward asked as we walked to the chair. He motioned for me to sit, and he sat on the floor, leaning back between my legs.

"Our friend Jasper drew the short straw. He is knee deep in a bucket of pissed off," Emmett replied with a laugh. "He stayed in New York to keep an eye on things," he further explained.

"Alice is going to be pissed," Rose said with a laugh.

Edward and I laughed.

"What's in the bag?" Emmett asked, nodding toward the bag that held the oversized chocolate cake covered in fudge and whipped cream.

"Dessert," Edward said. "For us," he added.

Emmett appeared hurt.

"Sorry, man. Didn't know you would be here."

"You ate early," Rose said as she looked at her watch.

"Yeah, we missed lunch," I replied.

Rose quirked an eyebrow, and I rolled my eyes.

"Doctor's appointment," Edward and I said in unison.

"Oh, yeah. How'd that go? All's well with baby nut?" she asked.

Emmett guffawed. Seriously, who laughs that loud?

"What?" Rose asked.

Edward had his face in his hands, his body shaking with laughter. I nudged him with my knee. He folded forward and laughed harder. At the same time, Emmett rolled off the couch.

Rose and I looked at one another in confusion. Suddenly it hit me. I rolled my eyes at their gutter head thinking.

"Baby _nut_," I emphasized the word nut, indicating the slang term for when a man ejaculates.

"Oh, good Lord. Really?" Rose sat up from her lounging position on the couch. "Are you thirteen?"

"I don't care who you are. That's funny shit!" Emmett wiped the tears from his eyes.

"It looked like a peanut in the ultrasound," Rose explained.

"Please, Rose," Edward pleaded through barely controlled laughter. "Please don't refer to our baby as 'baby nut.'"

"Fine," she said as she stood. "Anyone want a beer? Alice should be home any minute, and someone is gonna have to listen to her whine because Jasper isn't here. It's so much easier if you're a little buzzed."

"Think I'll pass this time," I answered earning an eye roll from Rose.

"Me, too," Edward said as he stood. "I'm gonna make a quick phone call." He pulled his phone from his pocket and excused himself from the room, and away from the noise of the TV.

I made my way to the bathroom, suddenly needing to pee really badly. I enjoyed being able to do it knowing that no one could possibly hear me. As ridiculous as it might sound, I hated peeing with an audience. Even with the door shut, and them feet away, probably unable to hear anything anyway. Public restrooms were the worst.

I laughed at myself quietly as I washed my hands and returned to the living room. I flopped back into the chair, noticing that Edward hadn't returned.

"I think we'll leave the Alice business to you. I'm gonna try to talk Bella into flying to New York for the weekend," Edward said as he entered the room moments later. He pulled me up and grabbed the dessert bag.

I laughed, and let him drag me through the house. We stopped at the kitchen for forks and drinks before making our way to my bedroom.

Edward sat on the floor, pulling me down to sit between his spread legs. I leaned back into him, enjoying the feel of his body against my back.

"Let's go to New York. Right now," he said against my ear.

I turned my head slightly. He caught my lips and kissed them before I could speak. "Please." He kissed down the column of my neck. "I want to show you my city." His breath was warm and breathy against my skin. How could I deny him anything?

My hand curled around his neck and my fingers twisted into his hair.

"Did you talk to your lawyer?" I asked. Not that it mattered. We were going to New York.

"Mmm hmmm," he hummed against my collar bone. "She's gone." His face turned up, and his eyes met mine. His tone became serious. "She agreed to see a doctor. A doctor of our choosing. She wanted to do it in North Carolina though. Apparently, that's where her parents live, and that's where she has gone to live for a while. Newton confirmed her whereabouts about an hour ago. She had landed and was at her parents' place in Raleigh. I'm gonna research some physicians, and Newton will relay the information to her, and also follow up to make sure she holds up her end of the deal. I won't hesitate to bring a civil suit against her if she doesn't."

I nodded and kissed him.

"Hey." He pulled away from me. "We need to stop this now. Otherwise, I'll get carried away, and we won't make our flight. We need to be at the airport by seven." He smiled.

"Did you book a flight?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Aren't you assuming, Mr. Cullen?"

He pouted. "Are you going to tell me no?"

"Never," I said with a kiss, excited at the prospect of seeing his life.

Edward laughed. "Never, huh?" His crooked grin was in place. "What about the truck?" He tapped my nose with his finger. "And what about the gifts?" He waited for my answer.

I rolled my eyes and looked at my watch. It was already five-thirty.

I hopped up from his lap. "I kind of want to shower," I said, attempting to change the subject.

Edward sighed. "That's what I thought."

"I'll try, okay?" I asked.

He stood and pulled me into his arms. "Are you a light packer?"

I laughed. "Do I look like someone who would take seven suitcases on a weekend trip?"

"Just checking," he said. "I need to shower, too." His eyes held a glint of mischief.

"No way." I pushed him back playfully as he stalked toward me, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

He pouted. "Fine. Hurry up in there. I think it would be quicker if I washed your back while you washed your front, though." His hands roamed down my back and he squeezed my ass, successfully showing me what was going on in his own pants.

I moaned. He kissed me and backed me up against the wall. My leg hitched up onto his hip, one of his hands leaving my ass to hold my thigh.

Our kiss became frantic quickly. I fumbled to unbutton Edward's shorts. Mine were magically pooled around my one foot that was still on the floor.

"We don't have much time," I said as I took his cock in my hand.

"Believe me, Bella. This won't take long."

I lined him up with my center, and groaned when he entered me. His lips met mine, desperate and needy. We both nipped and bit at one another. Edward moaned and grunted. He had maneuvered me so that both of my legs were wrapped around his waist, holding my weight easily with my ass in his hands. I felt the textured surface of the wall scraping into my back, and it would've probably been rather uncomfortable if it weren't for the obscene level of pleasure that the lower half of my body was experiencing. The aching pleasure began as soon as he was inside me.

"I'm not going to last much longer, Bella," he groaned against my skin. "I want to feel you cum."

I followed with a moan, which led to a barely decipherable strand of words, a clenching, and my release. I felt Edward cum inside me, warm and wet, just as the bedroom door flung open.

"Bella," Alice called as she bounced into the room. "Oh, shit!" she yelped when she saw our naked bodies awkwardly against the wall directly in front of her. She covered her eyes, and started scrambling to get out of the room.

I screeched, and Edward buried his face in the crook of my neck. Apparently, he was trying to hide.

"Get out!" I yelled. I lowered my legs to the ground, but remained pressed against Edward, trying to hold his dick inside me. I might not have been able to hide his ass, but I would be damned if she was catching a glimpse of his cock.

"I'm trying," she yelled back as she stumbled backward, one hand still firmly covering her eyes and the other flailing around wildly. The bag of dessert was on the floor behind her, and I watched, completely horrified, as she tripped over it and fell to the floor. Her ass was in my cake.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Emmett said as he pushed the door open wider. His eyes met mine, Rose appeared at his side, and I yelled again.

"Get out! My body jerked, trying to make sure every part of me was hidden between Edward and the wall. His now very limp dick slid from me.

"Holy shit!" Rose yelled.

An entire clusterfuck of events followed.

Edward turned, holding me tightly in place, and out of Emmett's view, behind his back. His huge cock was now on display for my two best friends.

I watched from around his side, as Emmett grabbed Rose and covered her eyes with his hands. She squealed as he moved her behind the wall, so that she couldn't see. One down was my mental thought.

Alice was staring unabashedly so I shot her a death glare. She never even saw it, obviously too busy looking at my man's goods.

"Get the fuck out!" Edward yelled and pointed at Emmett.

"What the fuck, man?" It seemed Emmett's feelings were hurt. "You don't have to be so damn hateful."

Edward tried again. "Get the fuck out!" He was increasingly louder this time. I flinched from behind him.

"Come on, Alice." Emmett reached to help Alice up. My chocolate cake was stuck to her ass, having been mashed out of the box and bag with the angle she landed on it. Rose's head popped back around the corner, zoning in on Edward's cock.

"Stop looking!" I yelled from under Edward's armpit. I also took it upon myself to fold his cock into my hands and hide it. It clearly didn't fit, and if anything, the action just made the situation worse. Emmett and Alice were now watching as I fought to gather and hide it. It was a fruitless effort. Actually, I was making the situation worse, because he was starting to get hard again. Somebody was going to die if they didn't stop looking.

With Alice finally up, and behind the other wall Emmett said, "I don't think your dessert made it. That's what you get for being selfish with it." He laughed and closed the door, making a huge production of turning the lock on it before doing so.

"Oh. My. God."

I released Edward's cock and slid from behind him. Edward's hand went to his hair as he walked to my bed. He sat on it, and then fell onto his back.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Did that really just happen?" he asked.

I laughed.

"That shit's not funny!" He looked up to me in disbelief. "Emmett saw you naked!"

"He didn't see me naked," I replied. "He saw you naked, but he didn't see me naked." I bent to clean up the chocolate cake mess.

"He saw you in a very compromising position, which is the same thing. His imagination filled in the blanks, believe me." He slid his shorts back on, and came to help me with the cake.

"Well, Alice and Rose saw all of your nakedness. No imagination necessary."

Edward's cheeks turned pink. "We have got to start locking the door."

"Yeah," I agreed. We got the cake mess cleaned up, and I jumped in the shower.

After, dressing in comfy clothes, we made our way through the house, packing. I was silently praying everyone had left and we could make a painless escape.

We rounded the corner into the kitchen to find Rose and Emmett smirking from the barstools. Another sight caught my eye.

Alice.

She was standing by the door, four suitcases at her feet, and smiling.

"Ready to go?" she asked as she bounced on her toes.

"Where are you going?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"To New York, silly," Alice answered. "Jasper said he'd pick us up at the airport. Emmett, can you please help with my bags?"

I groaned. This flight would be a lot longer than I had thought.

End Note I'm on twitter if you would like to follow. I've mentioned I suck at it, and that hasn't changed. I'm trying to do better. I'm Jslack0816.

Please let me know your thoughts. I'm on a roll with the writing so if I don't reply, please know that I appreciate every single review. I read them all, and they motivate me when I need it the most.

I heart every single one of you!

Thanks!


	28. 28 Welcome To New York

Chapter 28

A/N *waves to the readers who aren't holding shanks and torches* Hey Lovies!

*offers hugs and apologies for the wait* I'm fail. That's all.

Let's not dwell on that. I love you all for sticking by me! Thank you. A couple of things. Me=Tennessee. Edward=New York. Please bear with me. I've never been there, and this is fiction. Pretend it's close to being right, and know that if I researched every little detail, I'd never get a chapter out. I do have a few images for things like the bar and the basketball court. Maybe I'll be able to get that up on my polyvore account one day. If I have any readers who are from New York and would like to help me out on logistics and accuracy, please let me know. I could use the help.

Love to my girls- you know who you are, and anyone who has read any author's note knows too! *hugs*

SM owns Twilight. I own Vegas, Baby.

On with it...

EPOV

I rearranged the four overstuffed, overnight bags that were hanging on my right shoulder. I tried to improve the grip I had on the two rolling suitcases I was pulling behind me. I cursed quietly as I watched one seriously annoying little pixie shoot past me and into the very empty, waiting arms of my best friend.

I scowled.

"Babe, please let me take something," Bella said. Her hand was covering her mouth and trying to hold in the giggles that eventually overcame her. She was bent at the waist and laughing her ass off.

I grumbled a strand of profanities under my breath and continued walking. This was unnecessary. We finally reached Jasper, who was still sucking face with Alice. I dropped her ridiculous number of bags at his feet.

"Here." Thump. "You." Thump. "Go."

I heard him laugh from behind me as I wrapped my arm around Bella and made our way to the car, with our THREE bags in tow.

I also silently thanked God for the fact that she was low maintenance. Simple. Perfect.

She yawned as we loaded the bags in the car. I frowned and nodded for her to go ahead into the car. Jasper and I arranged and rearranged the bags until they finally fit, making sure to "pay particular attention to the purple polka dotted bag with the pink and white bow because it had precious cargo inside."

Kill. Me. Now.

I slid into the back seat beside Bella, and pulled her to my side. I checked the time and mumbled again about it being so late. She hadn't slept on the plane because of the rambling princess.

"I'm okay," she said with another yawn. Her head rested against me.

"It's not far to my place." I placed a kiss on her head and felt her relax against me. As we drove, she drifted to sleep.

Jasper caught my eye in the rearview mirror as he parked the car. "You take her. I'll get your bags."

I fished my keys out and handed them to him. He took our bags and jogged up to the door, unlocked it, and sat our bags inside.

"C'mere," I whispered as I slid my arms around to cradle Bella against my chest. She mumbled that she could walk, but didn't have enough energy to fight me on it. She snuggled against me and allowed me to carry her into the house.

I thanked Jasper quietly and waved goodbye to Alice. I locked the door and carried Bella up the stairs to my bedroom.

I sat her gently on the bed. She was groggy and momentarily confused, but with one look at me she smiled and settled back against the pillows. I removed her shoes as she closed her eyes again. I ran a hand through my hair and debated whether or not to take her clothes off. I decided against it since she had put comfortable ones on for the plane ride. Plus, it might seem presumptuous or pervy for me to take her clothes off while she is sleeping.

I retrieved our bags from downstairs in case she needed anything from them. When I returned, she was happily cuddled under the blanket and snored lightly.

I ran quickly through my bathroom routine and joined her, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her to my chest. She sighed and I fell asleep, completely satisfied just to have her here safely with me.

"Hey." The word interrupted my dream as bright light assaulted my eyes. I tried to shut them, but something was holding them open. I jerked my head away, freeing them from the intrusive props and grumbled.

A giggle followed by silky legs and a gentle weight moving to straddle my thighs interrupted my sleep again. I shifted my body, trying to find the comfort I had once had. I reached across the sheets in search of Bella.

"Wake up, sleepy head." Again with the light. My eyes tried to focus, but eventually gave up. I jerked a pillow over my face and blinked rapidly into the darkness it provided.

Another giggle.

Then lips on my chest.

Lower.

Lower.

I peeked from beneath the pillow to see a splay of chocolate spread across my chest and ribs. Bella noticed the movement and smiled up at me mid kiss.

"Good morning," she whispered as she slid her fingers beneath the band of the shorts and boxers I'd worn to bed. Her body slid down mine as she pushed them to my ankles. I kicked them until they were completely off.

I dropped my head back against the mattress and moaned as her warm mouth covered my cock. My hips involuntarily bucked into her, and I muttered a profanity and an apology. Bella moaned around my cock, and took me deeper into her mouth.

"Shit." I twisted the sheet in my fists in an attempt at controlling myself. It hadn't been thirty seconds, and I was ready to cum.

I felt her wrap her hand around the base of my dick. She stroked what her mouth didn't cover. I lifted my head to watch her, and found her looking up at me.

I came hard and instantly.

I groaned as she released me from her mouth and reached to pull her up to me.

"Hang on. I'll be right back," she whispered as she placed a kiss on my chest.

"Where are you going?" I whined.

She laughed and said, "Clean up. Give me just a sec."

I was completely blown away, literally, at the wake-up call I had just received. That was something I could definitely live with on a daily basis. I smiled at the thought.

"What are you so smiley about?" Bella crawled over me to her side of the bed. My smile widened.

"Like you don't know. That was amazing. Thank you," I said as I pulled her to me. She propped her chin on my chest and smiled.

"You're thanking me for head? When did you become so polite?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm thanking you for everything." I rolled her onto her back and hovered above her. I kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for coming," I whispered against her hair. I kissed her neck.

"Thank you for being a light packer." She laughed. I kissed her collar bone and pulled her into an upright position. She lifted her arms above her head and smiled at me. I lifted the t shirt she was wearing over her head and up her arms, pleased to see that she had taken her bra off at some point in the night. I gently pushed her back and continued my journey.

"Thank you for trying with me." I moved lower and kissed the top of one breast and then the other.

"Thank you for these." I looked at her and raised my eyebrows exaggeratedly and then dipped my head to take one nipple into my mouth. She moaned as her back arched off the bed. I moved further down her body and stopped at her belly. I placed kiss after kiss there.

"And especially for this." I felt her fingers softly run through my hair.

"Thank you too," she whispered.

I pushed myself up and captured her lips with mine. I kissed her deeply, attempting to pour all that I was feeling into the kiss. I wasn't even sure what these feelings were. They were foreign and unlike anything I had ever felt before, but I knew without a doubt that they were real.

As it usually goes with Bella and me, things got heated quickly. I jerked the tiny string that held her panties together, ripping them from one side of her leg and exposing her pussy to me. Her legs wrapped around me; her fingers threaded and tugged at my hair. My cock was instantly hard for her again.

Bella wiggled beneath me until I was in line with her entrance.

"I need you," she begged.

I pushed into her swiftly, eliciting a groan from both our mouths. I pressed my forehead to hers and our eyes connected. Within seconds, she was writhing and moaning and coming beneath me. I continued to pump into her, whispering incoherent words of praise and encouragement and who knows what the hell else. It was all one big strand of noise which provided a soundtrack to the beautiful sight of her coming undone.

I kissed her; pulling the bottom lip that she constantly taunted me with between my own lips, I sucked it gently before nipping and releasing it.

Bella nudged me with her leg, urging me to roll over. I complied, pulling her with me. She sat up and began moving on top of me. The sight of her there was erotic and beautiful.

I watched her tits bounce, and her hair fall over her shoulders. I felt her satin skin against mine, and I watched as my cock slid in and out of her. I placed my hands on her hips, and moved with her. I moaned loudly as I came again.

Bella fell against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled the blanket over our bodies.

"Let's stay here all day," I said only half joking. I wanted to show Bella my life here, but nothing seemed better than lying in bed naked with her all day.

"I'm starving," she mumbled against my neck.

"Shit." Guilt consumed me. I should have fed her hours ago. I looked at the clock. "It's ten o'clock."

"Do you have food here?" she asked.

"Um, maybe. I'm not sure what though. There might be some cereal or fruit or something. We can go get something." My phone rang from the nightstand. I picked it up.

"I'll just go shower." Bella climbed off of me with a quick kiss.

I groaned as I checked the caller ID.

Esme.

"Hello, mom." I watched Bella's naked ass move across the room and rummage through her bag. I had to turn away from her. There's something being completely fucked up about talking on the phone with my mother and contemplating pushing her against the wall and having my way with her again.

"Good Morning, baby," Esme said happily. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine. How are you?" I ran my hand through my hair as I tried to sort out why she was calling without being rude and just coming out and asking.

"Oh, I'm fine. Your father and I were actually wondering if you would like to come to dinner?" She knew Bella was here.

"Actually, I probably need to work tonight. I just got back from Seattle, and I'm sure I've got a lot to do at the bar." I smiled as I imagined the look on her face.

She surprised me with her next statement. "Edward, I know Bella came back with you. I spoke to Alice this morning. Please bring her to dinner. Your father would love to meet her."

I stood away from the bed, slipped my boxers on, and walked out of the bedroom. The shower was running, but I didn't want to risk Bella hearing the next part of this conversation.

"I'm sure he would. I'm sure he would love to question her motives and badger her over being a gold digger." The words came out harshly and I was perfectly okay with that. I had a great amount of respect for my mother, but I intended for her to understand what was unacceptable.

I wanted nothing more than for my family to know and love Bella. I wanted our child to have the love that I knew they were capable of giving. However, my father had been very clear regarding his feelings toward her. I would not allow him to hurt her.

"Edward, your father would do no such thing." Her tone was scolding. "He loves you, and he wants what's best for you. I have talked to him about Bella and my feelings toward her and your relationship with her. He is seeing things in a new light, and he is completely open to welcoming her into our family. You give him the chance to do that. He deserves that chance."

I sighed. "Mom, I want nothing more, but…."

"Edward." She cut me off. "He won't."

I ran my hand roughly over my face. "Let me talk to her. I need to make sure she's okay with it. She knows what he's said, and she may not be comfortable being there."

"Okay, well, you can just call me after you speak with her."

I agreed and we hung up.

A pair of arms slid around my waist. I jumped, not having realized Bella was in the room.

"Sorry," she said against my back. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"S'okay," I said as I rubbed her forearm with my hand. I laid the phone on the counter as I said, "That was my mom."

"Yeah, I kinda figured."

I turned around to see that she was back in her t shirt and completely dry. "Did you shower already?" I asked, thinking that not very much time had passed. I even checked the kitchen clock.

"I couldn't find the towels." She shrugged and smiled shyly. She dipped her head and said, "I didn't mean to interrupt."

I placed my finger under her chin and lifted her face so that I could see her eyes. "You didn't interrupt." I placed my forehead against hers. "They want to have us over for dinner." I searched her face for a sign as to how she felt about that. I wasn't able to decipher her thoughts at all.

She nodded. "Okay." She rose on her toes and brushed her lips against mine. "I'm gonna go shower. Towels?"

She tried to step out of my arms.

"Hang on." I reached for her waist and lifted her up on the kitchen counter. "We don't have to go there. I would totally understand if you didn't want to." I rubbed the outside of her thighs.

Her fingers played with a wayward strand of my hair. "It's okay. I want to go."

"I warned them," I said.

She laughed lightly. "I'm sure that wasn't necessary. I'm certain your mother has everything under control. She's a force to be reckoned with I think."

"He's going to love you," I said seriously.

Bella's stomach growled loudly. I cursed and lifted her down from the counter. "C'mon. Let's get you fed."

After taking quick showers, and constantly reminding myself that Bella needed to eat, we were out the door and on our way.

"I want to see your bar, and I want to eat at your favorite restaurants. I want to see all the things that make you love New York." Bella spoke wistfully as she looked out the window. "I've been to New York, and I've seen it through the eyes of a tourist, a seasoned fashion week shopper, and I've been here on business. Show me why you love it." She looked at me and smiled.

I squeezed her hand and continued to drive to my favorite lunch spot. I gave my mom a quick call letting her know we would be there for dinner at seven. She nearly busted my eardrum with a squeal.

We were soon at the restaurant, and seated in a booth. It was a small deli in the city, and in exactly one hour the wait would be ridiculous. Our timing couldn't have been better.

"You have to have a chocolate chip cookie. They are ginormous and just melt in your mouth." I held my hands up and exaggerated the size.

My body reacted immediately to the sweet laugh that left her mouth. I secretly adjusted myself under the table.

We chatted as we ate our sandwiches. Bella gushed over how good everything was, especially the cookie. She had two, and we took a dozen to go. I made a mental note to feed her regularly and from a healthier variety.

I paid for our food, and we headed back out onto the street. Bella turned toward where we had parked, but I grabbed her hand and tugged her in the opposite direction.

"But the car is…." She motioned toward the lot, and appeared confused.

"The bar is just across the street." I pointed to the sign that hung over the door.

Bella's eyes lit up as she looked between me and the brick building. Her lips spread into a huge grin.

"Let's go!" She bounced on her toes.

I shook my head with a laugh and led her across the street when it was safe to do so. The bar wasn't open yet, so I pulled the keys from my pocket and unlocked the door. I disarmed the alarm and flicked the switch for the lights. Bella stepped inside.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously as she evaluated the space. I wasn't sure why I was nervous, but I was anxious to hear what she thought about it and prayed that her evaluation was positive.

She glanced back to me with a grin as she moved further inside. I exhaled in relief.

"Wow. This is great, Edward." She ran her hand across one of the pub tables that stood against the wall. "I love this. That's a great idea." She pointed to the wall that was completely covered in a chalk board. There was plenty of chalk and patrons were free to write whatever they liked on it.

"Oh yeah? That was my idea," I said proudly.

She walked by the stage. "I'd like to see Jasper play. He plays, right?"

I nodded. "Sometimes. He'll be here tonight. Maybe we can come back after dinner with my parents?" I had received a text from Jazz letting me know that he and Alice would be here tonight, and that Bella and I should join them.

"I'd like that." She sat on a barstool.

"So, yeah. Not very exciting during the day, but this is it." I sat on the stool beside her and told her all about how things came about with the bar. The ideas that we all had and how we had butted heads so many times. She laughed as I told her how Jasper and I had to fight Emmett over his insistence for stripper poles in a back room.

"That's how he came to be head of Human Resources. We gave him a cool title and told him he could handle all of the hiring and firing. He was thrilled."

Bella asked questions. I showed her the office and the stock room. I blushed when she asked me about the crazy display Jasper and I put on when we bartended together, but promised to show her later.

I was telling Bella about the night I was arrested over the Angela shit when the door swung open.

Jasper and Alice joined us at the bar. Alice hugged Bella, and then me. She was very touchy feely and it was weird to me; however, I hugged her back. Jasper walked around the bar and grabbed a beer, offering me one. I thanked him and took the beer, knowing I would only have one just to buffer the nerves that were beginning to bubble over the fast approaching dinner with my parents.

"How about you, Bella? Vodka? Gin?" Jasper joked.

Alice smacked him on the arm. "Jazz!"

"What," he asked seriously. "No Tequila? Or maybe you prefer the high dollar scotch?" He cocked his eyebrow at Bella.

"Yes, Jasper. As a matter of fact, I do have rather fond memories of Scotch." She grinned at me before turning back to him. "However, I think I'll pass on the fetal alcohol syndrome."

Alice and I burst out laughing. Jasper just nodded at her with an appreciative smile. He loved someone who could hold their own with his smart ass. Bella passed.

We talked about our plans for the night, and decided to meet back up after dinner with my parents. Bella made Jasper promise to play for her, which secretly made me jealous. I knew I had told her that I had taken piano lessons as a child. But, I also remembered telling her how I hated it. Nevertheless, my mother had forced it upon me and I was rather good at it.

"You okay?" Bella was standing between my legs.

"What?" I looked around to see that Jasper and Alice had gone toward the office. "Yeah. I just zoned out there for a minute." I smiled, hoping she'd drop it.

Bella ran her finger along my bottom lip. "You were frowning." She looked concerned.

I kissed her finger. "I'm fine." I kissed her lips. "Really." I stood and took her hand. "Do you want to see one of my favorite things?" I asked hopefully.

Bella smiled. "I'd love to."

We said goodbye to Jasper and Alice and left the bar. This time, I led Bella back to the car, opening her door for her and helping her inside.

"It's just a short drive," I said as I started the ignition.

I drove the short distance, sneaking peeks at Bella to judge her reaction to where I was taking her. She was completely safe with me, but she may not realize it. We weren't in the best part of town.

Her expression was a mixture of surprise and confusion when I stopped the car beside a fenced in basketball court.

"Come on," I said, releasing her hand and exiting the car.

She was out before I made it to her side.

"Hey, Eddie! What's shakin?" a familiar voice called from the metal bleachers off the side of the court. Bella chuckled beside me, and I shot her a warning glance. I hated being called Eddie.

I waved and turned back to Bella. "I want to show you something, okay?" I needed to know she wasn't scared.

"Okay," she smiled and laced her fingers in mine.

He whistled loudly. "Look at the girl with Cullen! She's a hot one, man!" I shook my head, apologized quietly to Bella, and started walking in the direction of the group of men.

When we finally reached them, I pulled Bella closer. Partially to make her feel safe, mostly because she was being eye fucked by most of the group, and I wanted to make it clear that she was mine. I may not have thought this through.

"Long time no see, man," Laurent said as he extended his hand.

"Yeah man. How have things been?" I asked. Several of the young boys went back to playing ball. I sat beside Laurent, pulling Bella down beside me.

He nodded. "Things are good. Zafrina had the baby. Another damn girl…." He shook his head with a smile.

I laughed. "What is that? Like seven?" I asked.

"Hell no! Three, man. Three." I dodged his playful smack at my head.

"This is Isabella." I paused for a moment and considered my next statement. "She and I are actually expecting our first." I smiled involuntarily, and glanced to Bella. She was smiling too. "Bella, this is Laurent. He and I go way back," I said.

"It's nice to meet you," Bella said as she shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Isabella." He released her hand and clapped me on the back. "Congratulations, and sorry about earlier. We like to give Cullen hell when he comes around. Which is rarely. I suppose I don't have to ask what you've been up to." He laughed.

I shrugged and laughed lightly. "You know how it is. Things get busy," I said by way of explanation.

"Hmm mm," he agreed as Zafrina called for him from the front stoop of their apartment building. "That's my cue, man. Don't be a stranger," he said as he stood and crossed the street to join his wife and family. I smiled as I watched his oldest daughter run to him.

I turned back to Bella. "Do you see those perfectly painted lines on that basketball court?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"I painted those. Several times, actually." I waited for her response.

Her eyes darted between me and the court. "Really?" she asked, surprised.

I elbowed her playfully. "Yes, really." She watched me carefully, waiting to see where I was going with this. "The first time was when I was sixteen. I was fucking up a lot at home. Typical smart mouthed teenager that thought I knew it all. I was disrespectful and rebellious." I paused and leaned back against the bleachers.

"We're in for it, aren't we?" Bella asked as she rubbed her belly.

I laughed. "Yeah. Probably." I kissed her temple as I stretched my arm behind her. "My father brought me here. He very calmly explained that I needed to learn what respect meant, and that this would also offer the added bonus of teaching me to be a little more appreciative of the damn silver spoon that was hanging out of my smart ass mouth."

"Wow. He's good, huh?" Bella asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah. So, he dropped me off with a bucket of white paint and a paintbrush. He told me to mind my manners and not to get myself shot." I laughed lightly at the memory. "I was scared as fuck," I said seriously.

"I bet," Bella said.

"I had no idea what to do. I was the only white kid, in my khaki's and polo shirt, nonetheless, in a predominantly black neighborhood. Hell, people died here! At least, that's what I knew. This was the bad side of town; the side of town that you never came to. So, there I stood, pissing my Ralph Lauren's and waited to die."

Bella rubbed my thigh and smiled at my story.

"The kids on the court had noticed me immediately. I mean, who wouldn't notice the black Mercedes pulling up and dropping off a white kid?"

"That's true," Bella answered.

"One of them approached me, and asked me what the hell I was doing. I stuttered and threw up in the grass. They all laughed at me, and gave me hell over it. I started to smart off, but immediately reconsidered that when an insanely tall kid walked up." I held my hand up to demonstrate his height. "He took the paint bucket and examined it, and he asked me if I needed any help. I was shocked, so I just nodded. He ran the kids off, and we repainted the lines on the court."

Bella smiled. "Laurent?"

I nodded. "Laurent."

"When life gets overwhelming, and I think it just sucks, I come here. This is like my ground. Where I feel real and at ease? I guess? It's hard to explain." I dropped my head.

"I understand," Bella said quietly. "I have a meadow." She rolled her eyes. "Yours is way cooler."

I laughed at her statement. "I want to see your meadow."

She shrugged. "Okay."

We sat for a while. I told her how my friendship with Laurent had progressed, and how I had later found out that my father had paid the boys on the court not to kill me, but to scare the piss out of me. He hadn't paid Laurent, though, and that was why we were such great friends. I told her how I came back every so often, and how we had painted the court several times.

"You're amazing. Do you even know that?" Bella asked as we drove toward my house. We needed to get ready for dinner.

"Pfffttt. Hell yeah I know it. I'm just trying to show you," I joked.

Bella smacked at my arm. "Really, Edward. That was just amazing."

It was my turn to shrug. "My father gave that to me." I suddenly realized that maybe I had taken Bella there to show her a side of my father, not myself.

I parked in the garage and we went inside to get ready. I silently prayed that tonight was an "East Harlem" night for Carlisle. I needed for him to trust me just one more time.

END NOTE: I know it was a little short, but hopefully that'll mean a quicker update. I'll do my best. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll let me know what you think! Love you all!


	29. 29 Traditions

A/N Hey lovies! Happy New Year! Hope you all had a wonderful holiday if you celebrate such. Apologies for the delay. Holidays are hectic. I hope to get back on track with this thing. We're going to start moving along a little after this chap.

My beta, Dorothy's Ruby Slippers, and I did an author-to-author interview for Southernfanfictionreview (dot) com. It's scheduled to go up on January 22 I think. If you read ours or not, you should definitely check out the site. Tons of popular authors interviewing one another. Lots of fun to read!

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I let Edward breathe.

On with the show.

Chapter 29

BPOV

"Holy cow," I whispered to myself as we drove up the long driveway to Edward's parent's house. I almost expected Esme to come skipping across the perfect yard surrounded by a flock of happily fluttering birds. It was surreal.

"You really are wealthy, huh?" I asked rhetorically.

Edward sighed. "Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to. We could go see the Statue of Liberty, or we could go back to my place and order pizza?" He stopped the car and turned in the seat so that he was facing me.

Edward had been rambling from the moment we started getting ready. He was nervous, which made me nervous.

I finally told him to shut up, and that it would be okay. This gave him a new perspective. He then started rambling about how he, I, and BC were going to take on the world. Yes, the world. I think he even fist bumped me in his motivational rant.

"It's fine, Edward." I ran my thumb across his jaw. I released the safety belt, so I could lean across and kiss him. "What's the worst that could happen?"

His eyes closed, and he nodded.

"Okay. Let's do this." He put the car in drive and continued up the driveway.

I felt unusually calm as he parked the car and came to open my door. I wasn't sure what to expect, but I knew without a doubt that Esme would have Carlisle's balls on a platter if he made a scene. If nothing else, he would pretend. I was okay with that.

"It's beautiful here," I said as we made our way to the door.

Edward squeezed my hand. "It's very Esme." He turned to face me as he placed his hand on the door knob. "Are you ready for this?" he asked.

I nodded, gave his hand a squeeze, and smiled.

The door flew open.

"Edward! Isabella!" Esme said an octave above normal. Edward cringed momentarily, but relaxed as she hugged him. He released my hand and wrapped his arms around his mother.

"Hi, mom. How are you?" he asked as he released her.

She patted his cheek. "I'm fine. I'm just so glad you're here." She turned to me.

"And you. Look how beautiful you are. Simply glowing." She pulled me into her embrace.

"Thank you," I said as I hugged her back. I was surprised that it wasn't awkward at all, but somewhat natural.

"I just love your dress." Esme stepped back and admired the navy maxi dress that I was wearing.

I smiled. "Thank you. Your home is beautiful."

We were interrupted by a throat being cleared from behind her. Esme smiled over her shoulder.

"Thank you," she said as she turned and smiled at me. "Please come inside."

Edward stepped closer to me, placed his hand on my back, and ushered me through the door.

As we entered, a very handsome, very blue eyed, and very smiley man stood to the left of Esme. I dipped my head, trying to hide a smile as I realized just how much control she had. I wondered if she had drugged him.

"Dad?" Edward asked, clearly confused.

Esme elbowed Carlisle, which caused an umf sound to leave him.

"What'd you do that for?" Carlisle stealth whispered to Esme.

"Oh God," Edward mumbled.

"Act right. Stop looking like you're on acid," Esme stealth whispered back.

"What are you talking about? I'm just smiling. I'm trying to appear friendly and welcoming. Isn't that what you told me to do?" It was as if they thought we couldn't hear them.

Edward's hand went to his hair. "Jesus Christ," he said quietly to himself.

"I said friendly and welcoming, not creepy and intoxicated. You look like Cheech!" Esme's arms flew into the air as she lost all ability to keep their conversation private.

I had taken all I could take. I completely lost it. I contained the first chuckle and held it at bay. The second caught Edward's attention, and he looked at me appraisingly. The third came out of nowhere, and by the fourth I couldn't hold it anymore. I lost it. The laughter came from my belly and wouldn't stop.

I braced myself on my knees as I bent at the waist. I wiped the tears from my eyes, and tried to focus on the six eyes that were staring at me as if I were the spectacle of this situation.

"I'm sorry," I said as I caught my breath. I laughed again.

"No, no. You don't apologize. We should apologize. My husband…" Esme paused and looked back at Carlisle. "Well, he's not on drugs, not even that medical marijuana." She shook her head seriously.

"Mom," Edward said in embarrassment.

"Can we just start over?" Esme asked. "I really wanted this to be perfect."

I smiled at her. I could see how hard she was trying. Her eyes were tear-filled. I took the two steps that placed me in front of her.

"Mrs. Cullen. You don't have to make things perfect. Nothing about our situation has been perfect." I glanced back to Edward. "I don't need to be sold on you and your family. You're part of him," I tilted my head toward Edward, "and he's part of this." I ran my hand over my belly. "That makes us family, so let's just have dinner. Okay?"

Esme smiled appreciatively at me. "Edward Cullen, she is perfect for you. Isabella, you handled that just as I would have. The Cullen men need someone who can put them in their place, and I think you'll do just fine. And please, call me Esme. We've been over this." It was as if what had just happened never had.

I made eye contact with Carlisle and stepped in his direction. He evaluated me as I did so.

"Mr. Cullen." I held my hand out to him.

"It's very nice to meet you, Isabella. And please, it's Carlisle," he said as he gently took my hand.

I took a deep breath. "It's very nice to meet you too," I said politely. "Shall we clear the air now, or would you prefer to wait until after dinner?" I released his hand.

I felt Edward's eyes on me.

"Ah, so you've heard?" Mr. Cullen smiled apologetically. "Listen, Isabella. I should apologize for…."

I held my hand up to stop him. "Please don't."

"But, Isa…" Esme tried to interrupt.

I moved my hand to stop her as well. I felt Edward against my back. My nerves calmed as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I internally smiled at his trust in me. He had no idea where I was going with this, but he was on my side regardless.

"Please. Let me finish," I said. I turned back to Carlisle. "Please don't apologize for wanting to protect your family. Believe me when I say, I completely understand." My hand went to my abdomen, and Edward's soon followed and rested atop mine.

"It's actually something that I have come to appreciate. Edward is very much like you. I don't always agree with the drastic measures, but the trait is an endearing one. Thank you for passing that onto him. It'll make him a great father." I ran my other hand along his that was on mine.

Edward kissed my temple.

"I'm glad you understand," Carlisle said quietly.

"However," I added as an afterthought. "Please know that I am also very protective of our child, and of myself. I have always been very independent, and I intend to continue to be so. This," I motioned between Edward and myself, "has nothing to do with money. I honestly do care about your son, and I want to try with him." I paused and then clarified. "I want to see if what started as a huge mistake can turn into something real." I nodded my head conclusively.

"I can respect that, Isabella." Carlisle smiled appreciatively.

"Oh, and one more thing," I added. "It's Bella. Please call me Bella."

Esme looped her arm in mine. "Welcome to the family, Bella." She turned us and walked further into the house.

"You've got your hands full now." I heard Carlisle clap Edward on the back and chuckle as they followed us through the house.

"Wow," I said as I took in the spread of food on the table. Esme had made her way into the kitchen to get a bottle of wine and the water that I had chosen from her list of about forty different beverages. I felt guilty when it occurred to me that she had probably purchased them just for me.

Edward's arms snaked around me, and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Who else is coming?" I whispered with a slight turn of my head in his direction.

He laughed lightly. "I told you she goes a little overboard."

"There's enough food to feed a small country, Edward. That's a little more than overboard!"

Esme and Carlisle rejoined us, and we sat at the table.

"Everything looks wonderful, Esme." I smiled in her direction. "You shouldn't have gone to so much trouble."

Esme rolled her eyes and began filling her plate. We all followed her lead. "It was no trouble at all. I've been preparing for this dinner for twenty-three years." She smiled at Edward, and turned back to me. "Edward has never brought a girl home."

Edward made some kind of warning sound, but Esme continued.

"We thought he was gay," she said in a conspiring tone.

Edward choked on his food.

"Not that we would have cared. He's our son, so we would have supported his lifestyle. They could have adopted." Esme smiled brightly.

"Mother!" Edward screeched. "My God." His head dropped, and he scrubbed his hands over his face.

I glanced at Carlisle, who was chuckling to himself and shaking his head.

"Oh, please, Edward. What else was I suppose to think? You never brought anyone home except Emmett and Jasper!"

"Can you just stop? Please? I'm not gay. Never have been."

Esme snickered and held her hands up. "Okay. I'll stop. So, Bella, tell us about yourself? You work in advertising?"

I nodded. "Yes. I work for Eclipse advertising in Seattle."

"That's a pretty prestigious company," Carlisle added.

"Yes. I was lucky to get my foot in the door during college. I guess the copy slash coffee-making position really paid off."

Carlisle nodded and said, "Do you like Seattle?"

I watched as he and Esme exchanged a slight glance.

"I love Seattle," I answered honestly.

"Are you enjoying New York?" Esme asked without taking her eyes off of her plate.

"Yes. New York is great."

"Has Edward taken you around Manhattan, yet? Have you seen Central Park? It's lovely in the spring."

"No. He took me to Harlem today," I answered.

Esme gasped, sucked wine down her windpipe, and started choking. This family was entirely too prone to choking.

Carlisle stood and lifted her arm up. He coincidedly shook her arm and pounded her back. Esme used her other hand to cover her mouth with her napkin, until she was able to free the arm Carlisle had elevated. She sputtered several more times before taking a drink from her water glass.

"I'm okay," she said. Then she turned to face Edward. "Harlem? Really? You took her to Harlem?" She paused and waited for his answer.

Edward started to answer. "There's nothi…"

"She could have been shot! Or raped! How many times have I told you that it is dangerous?" She was yelling, her tone was one of pure disbelief.

"It's not dangerous," Carlisle said in exasperation. I had a feeling they had previously had this discussion.

"This is your fault! Ever since you took him to that court!"

Carlisle ran his hands roughly over his face. I looked to see that Edward was mimicking his move. I smiled to myself.

"Mom. She didn't get shot." Edward's voice held a lot of exasperation too. "She's fine. I would never take her anywhere that would pose a threat to her or the baby. And we've been over this. Harlem isn't dangerous. Would I let her walk the streets alone at night? No. It was broad daylight, and we were at the court. Everyone down there knows me. She was safe. She'll always be safe when she's with me." He looked to me briefly, and then to his father before dropping his eyes to his plate. The room was silent; all eyes were on him.

I glanced to his mother, who was blotting tears from her eyes, and then to his dad. Carlisle's expression was a mix of shock and disbelief. His mouth was hanging open. I slid my hand into Edwards in his lap. He never looked up, just picked up his fork and returned to eating.

Dinner continued with general small talk, questions about my life, my family, my education, and the baby. Lots of talk about the baby.

Carlisle seemed more excited than I had expected. He declared that he couldn't wait to teach our child how to play baseball. He also revealed that he had already been window shopping for a bat and glove.

Esme talked about baby things. She slipped and mentioned that she had bought a few things. I didn't make a big deal about it, mostly because I didn't want to crush her excitement. I did make a mental note to ask Edward later to remind her to keep it minimal. I knew it was useless, and that I should probably just embrace and accept it. I sighed.

"You okay?" Edward whispered as we made our way to the family room.

"Yeah. I'm good." I gave his hand a squeeze.

"Have you discussed names for the baby?" Carlisle asked as he entered behind us.

"Ummm…" I began to reply.

"Not yet." Edward said. "We're still getting used to…everything." He looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"I see," Carlisle responded.

Esme entered the room with a package in her hand. She sat on the end of the sofa beside me, placed the gift on her lap, and rubbed it gently with her hand.

I pushed my hair behind my ear and turned slightly in her direction.

Her eyes met mine, and she smiled meekly. "I have something for you."

I started to interrupt, but she stopped me.

"I understand that you are independent and self-sufficient. I also understand that gifts are a touchy subject with you."

Edward made a noise in agreement. I tried to ignore it.

Esme continued, "You are part of our family now." She reached over and gave my hand a squeeze. "You have no idea how long we've waited for you." She chuckled quietly.

I looked at her hand on mine and smiled. She had very motherly hands.

"We take care of one another, Bella. Maybe we are a little indulgent, but we are also very giving. You are giving us the greatest gift we could ever ask for." She smiled as her eyes darted to my abdomen. Tentatively, she slid the elegantly wrapped package onto my lap. "I would like for you to have this."

I ran my finger over the pretty paper. Edward shifted and placed his hand on my back. I smiled at Esme and removed the paper from the package.

Edward's breath hitched as I opened the box and pulled the soft, patchwork quilt from inside. I looked back at him. The sound that he had made worried me. I expected to see an appalled expression. I was surprised to see something completely different.

Love?

Sadness?

Nostalgia?

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

Edward tore his eyes from the blanket and met my eyes. He nodded. "That was mine," he whispered back.

"Oh," I said, surprised.

"And mine," Carlisle interrupted our moment.

My eyes darted to meet his. I suddenly realized exactly what this meant. It was something very important and very traditional to this family. They were sharing this cherished family heirloom with me and our baby. I rubbed the soft cotton with my hand, trying to contain the emotion that was suddenly trying to overtake me.

"It also belonged to Edward's grandfather, great grandfather, great- great grandfather. It has been passed through nieces, nephews, cousins, and grandchildren." Esme took the quilt and opened it slightly.

"A new square is added with each new member of the family." Her hand rested on one particular square. "It's made of a piece of the outfit the baby is brought home from the hospital in. This is Edward's square." She smiled and fingered the light blue material.

"Wow," I said quietly. I couldn't believe she was giving this to me so soon.

"This is Carlisle's square," she pointed to a yellow square with monogrammed initials. I then noticed that each square had the initials of its owner.

"We would be honored if you would take the quilt and include your baby in the tradition." She looked between me and Edward.

Edward ran his hand up and down my back.

"We would love to. Thank you," I said quietly, still feeling emotional from the moment.

"No, thank you." Esme pulled Edward and I into a simultaneous hug.

Edward's phone chimed, breaking the moment. He reached into his pocket and checked the message.

"We've got to get to the bar," he said as he slid it back into his pocket. "Jasper and Alice are expecting us there."

"Oh, Alice is in town?" Esme asked with enthusiasm.

"Yes. She flew in with us." Edward scowled at the memory.

I rolled my eyes at him and said to Esme, "Maybe you, Alice, and I could have lunch tomorrow. If you're not busy."

Esme's face lit up. "Oh, that would be wonderful! Edward can give you my number and you can call me. I'm completely free tomorrow!"

"I thought you were goi…" Carlisle started.

"I have nothing planned," Esme interrupted. "Now, you two better get going. I'm sure Jasper and Alice are much more fun than us old people." Esme stood.

"Uh, yeah. We better head out," Edward said as we stood to leave.

"Thank you for everything," I said as I clutched the quilt to my chest. "Dinner was wonderful."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Esme pulled me into another hug.

Carlisle stood and followed us to the door. "Drive carefully," he said as he patted Edward's back gently.

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?" Edward said abruptly, turning to his father.

Carlisle frowned slightly, and then said, "What do you mean?"

Esme started to warn Edward, but he spoke too soon.

"I mean, you're being nice. And not just nice, but really nice, and it's freaking me out a little bit." Edward crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Carlisle to respond.

Carlisle sighed. "I'm just proud of you. Surprised, but proud."

Edward didn't look like he was buying it.

Carlisle looked away and muttered. "I'm excited, okay?"

"What?" Edward asked, clearly confused.

Carlisle huffed and turned to face him. "I said I'm excited." He paused and we all stared at him.

This was all completely new to me, but from what I'd known about Carlisle he wasn't excited about this in the least. In fact, he was probably the complete opposite of excited. He had been nice, welcoming, cordial, and polite, but excited? Not from what I had witnessed or heard about. I had thought he was faking the other things.

"Look," he said as he started his explanation. "You have never exactly been the committed type, Edward. You mostly run from obligation and responsibility. When I found out that you had gotten married, I knew it was a mistake. That it wouldn't last."

Edward tensed and started to speak.

"Please, let me finish."

Edward nodded.

"When we found out that Isabella was expecting a child, I was excited. I couldn't let you know that, of course, because I honestly expected you to run from this too. I did what I could to discourage the entire thing, knowing you would do anything to defy me, and praying to God that you did in this case."

I looked to Edward, who was frowning.

"I couldn't let myself get too attached to the idea of having a grandchild until I knew that you weren't going to fuck this up."

"Carlisle!" Esme elbowed him in the ribs, and then wiped the tears from her eyes.

Edward shook his head. "What? Where is my father? This can't be happening. You're proud of me?"

Carlisle frowned. "Of course, I'm proud of you. I've never given you proper credit, Edward. You deserve much more support than I've managed to give you over the years. I hope that to your child you will be everything that I haven't been to you."

"I, uh, yeah," Edward stuttered. He walked to his dad and hugged him.

They separated and Esme wrapped her arms around Carlisle's middle.

"I do want to make one thing clear," Edward said as he stepped back by my side.

Carlisle stiffened slightly.

"I'm not with Bella to defy you, and I'm not with her because she's pregnant." He looked down to me. "I'm with her, because I can't be anywhere else. My heart won't let me." He rubbed his chest. "I don't want to be anywhere else."

End Note: Hope you liked it! Please let me know! I love reading your thoughts!


	30. 30 Grand Gestures

A/N: I seem to have been on some kind of roll. This chapter came a little quicker. Hopefully I'll continue with this mojo that I have going on and we can stay on some sort of schedule. No promises, just wishes. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I don't always get the opportunity to reply, but I read them all.

There are several songs listed in this chapter. The links are at the bottom. Take a listen.

One of my wonderful beta's and I did an interview for Southern fanfiction review. Actually, we interviewed each other. It was tons of fun. I hope you'll check it out. Here's the link for that.

http(colon) / / www(dot)southernfanfictionreview(dot)com/

Just remove the spaces and replace the parenthesized items with the appropriate punctuation.

Much thanks to my beta's and pre readers.

Twilight belongs to SMeyer. VB belongs to Jslack.

Chapter 30

EPOV

I drove in a complete state of shock. Bella cried the entire way. I tried to console her, as much as I could considering my own state of mind, but she continued to cry into the quilt and mutter broken words about family and how much it all meant to her. It would have probably touched my heart if I weren't completely numb from the things my father had said to me.

Proud?

He had never ever been proud of me, or at least he had never said the words. I noticed a difference in him today. A difference that, at first, I had to admit I thought was complete bullshit. I even briefly considered the idea that my mother had drugged him. I chuckled to myself. I wouldn't have put it past her.

Another sob left Bella, pulling my attention back to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, pushing the curtain of hair that hid her face back so that I could evaluate her more thoroughly.

"This is big, Edward… like really big," she held the blanket up as a visual aid.

"I know," I whispered and smiled. I was shocked when Esme gave it to her, but not at all surprised. I would have suggested it if she hadn't have offered. I hadn't expected her to do it this soon, though.

"Do you have any idea what this means?" she asked, as she tried to control the tears and snot. I reached into the glove compartment and handed her some napkins. She thanked me with a laugh.

"It means that you are part of our family, Bella. It means you always will be." I pulled her hand to my lips and kissed the inside of her wrist.

Bella nodded and turned to stare out the window. The air around us was silent and comfortable. I idly rubbed circles along the inside of Bella's wrist with my thumb. I glanced at her again. Her head lay against the headrest; her eyes were closed. She sighed before speaking.

"I've never had this." She didn't look in my direction, just said the words and remained still.

"Had what?" I asked unsure of what she meant.

She opened her eyes and tilted her head in my direction. "Any of this, Edward: family and traditions; heirlooms and family dinners; and well…any of this stuff." The last part came out almost at a whisper.

Luckily, we were pulling into the parking garage, and I was able to park the car and turn to face her. "I'm scared too, Bella. I've never done this." I tried to convey that I meant having a relationship by giving her hand a squeeze.

"That's not the same. I could potentially let down a lot of people. You've seen how I am. I freak out and I run. I don't do well with stress and expectations. That's why I've always been so independent. I can deal with disappointing me. Your family has all of this heritage and money, and they are going to expect me to…I don't know, whatever it is that they do… be perfect, maybe. I'm not. I'm so far from that. I have Renee and Charlie. They've been divorced forever. We never had family dinners and we didn't have family quilts, and well, I told you about my fish. I can't do that."

It all came out quickly, and by the end, she was crying again.

I pressed the buttons to release both of our safety belts and adjusted my seat so that there was room for her on my lap.

"Come here," I said and tugged her to me.

She climbed over the console and straddled my thighs. I pushed her hair back and pressed my forehead to hers. My hands slid to her hips and rested there. Her eyes were closed, and she sniffled quietly.

"Look at me, Bella." I waited.

Her eyes opened, and I smiled at her.

"It's gonna be okay," I said. Bella shook her head negatively.

"Listen to me. We are probably gonna fuck this up." She opened her eyes in shock at my statement. I continued, "In fact, I'm almost positive that at some point we will definitely fuck this up. However, I can't think of another single person on this earth that I'd rather be fucking things up with." The corners of Bella's mouth lifted and she took her bottom lip between her teeth trying to contain the smile.

"It's gonna be okay, though," I continued. "I mean, I'm sure we can find an excellent therapist for BC, especially with all the money my family has," I said jokingly.

Bella giggled and buried her head against my shoulder. "I don't want our baby to need therapy," she said.

"Well, then you had better start having a little faith in us."

She lifted her face and looked at me.

"I have no doubt that you'll be an excellent mother, Bella. You're strong and independent and caring and compassionate. You're gonna be great. Our baby, our family will be just fine. Fuck everybody else. You and I can do this. We'll be fine." I kissed her chastely.

"I do have faith in us. And I promise that at some point you won't have to keep trying to convince me. I'm just scared and emotional." She kissed me softly. "Thank you."

"For what?" My hands roamed up her back, and I hardened beneath her. I was aware that we were having a conversation, and I was sumultaneously evaluating the likelihood of Bella having sex with me in the car in a parking garage.

"For putting up with me and my issues," Her fingers threaded into my hair and she gently rubbed my scalp. "And for what you said to your father." Her eyes flitted away from mine, and she bit at her lip. "The last part, I mean." The words were barely audible.

"You're not the only one with issues, Bella." I touched her face gently and pulled her eyes back to mine. "And I meant everything I said. I can't not be with you."

"I can't not be with you, either. There's this pull, and…" She trailed off and shrugged.

"I feel it too. And we'll deal with our issues. We're gonna be okay." I kissed her softly, but the moment she parted her lips for me I delved into her mouth, and things became heated. Quickly. Bella whimpered into my mouth causing my hips to grind upward into her heat.

Bella kissed my jaw, her teeth grazing it lightly. She moved to my ear and whispered, "We're not dealing with THAT particular issue right now." She ground herself onto my erection.

I gripped her hips tightly and held her against me. I groaned as I found the friction I was seeking. My hands found the end of her dress and slid up her thighs beneath it.

"We're not doing it in the car, Edward." She slid from my lap. I whined in protest and tried to pull her back. She swatted at my hands. "Come on. Alice and Jasper are expecting us." She quickly checked her appearance in the vanity mirror and opened the car door.

The bar was busy, but Jasper and Alice were easy to find. Especially given the fact that Alice was currently standing on the bar sloshing a pink drink everywhere, dancing to the beat of the music.

"Oh my God." Bella laughed and pointed. The song was I Kissed a Girl by Katie Perry.

"Bellllllaaaaaaa!" Alice squealed as we approached. "Come dance with me!" she yelled over the crowd. "Do you hear the song?" Her eyes were wide and expressive. She was wasted. I wanted to know the significance of the song.

Bella threw her head back and laughed. Then, she did something that I never imagined she'd do. She took Alice's hand and started climbing onto the bar.

I panicked.

"Whoa! Hang on, Bella." I grabbed her around the waist and tugged her back.

She looked over her shoulder and jutted her bottom lip out.

"You're not getting on the bar. It's wet and slippery and hard and high and you might fall." The words fell from my mouth in a panicked litter. My pulse was racing at the thought of her being up there…on display.

"I'll be okay, Edward," she whispered against my lips.

I shook my head negatively.

She huffed and turned back to Alice. She shook her head letting her know she wasn't coming up. Alice rolled her eyes and finished out the song. When it ended she reached for me, and I graciously lifted her down.

Godsmacks's Saints and Sinners blared through the speakers. I grinned at the sort of anthem to our bar. It seemed the song was written for our establishment.

"Do you want something to drink? Water or soda or something?" I asked Bella.

"No thanks. I'm good right now." She turned back to Alice. "Where's Jasper?" she asked. He seemed to have disappeared by the time we made our way over to them. I looked around in search of him.

I whispered to Bella that I was gonna grab a beer. She nodded and continued chatting with Alice.

I made my way through the crowd toward the end of the bar. I slid in behind it and pulled a beer from the cooler.

"Hey man," I said to the bartender on shift.

"What's up, Ed," he replied as he served a drink to one of the patrons.

"Busy tonight." I nodded toward the crowd.

"Yeah. They must've heard who was bartending tonight." He laughed and smiled proudly.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. I leaned my hip against the bar and said, "I'm sure that's it."

"How about Sex on the Beach?" A hand slid across my shoulder, and a familiar voice filled my ear. Her breath fanned across my face. I winced and pulled away quickly.

"Bree," I said in recognition. I also removed her arm from my shoulder and stepped back.

"Hey Edward. Missed you." She leaned further across the bar. Her hand slid on the wet surface, and she fell forward over the bar.

Instinctively, I grabbed her before she hit the floor. The rest of her body followed, causing a huge commotion.

"Whoa," I said as I righted her onto her feet. My hands remained on either side of her arms until she was balanced. I slowly let her go, and stepped back from her.

She smiled up at me with some sort of wonder in her eye.

"You saved me!" she squealed before launching herself at me. "You're so nice, Edward. I've missed you so much." She touched my face and moved to kiss me.

Thank God I had shaken off the shock of the situation in time to turn my head. As her lips met my cheek, my eyes met navy blue. I followed the blue material up until I met brown…very angry brown.

I pushed Bree back and moved toward Bella, who was standing on the bar in front of us. Appropriately, Headstrong by Trapt blared in the background. Two thoughts entered my mind immediately. The first, what the hell is up with the soundtrack tonight? It's eerie and fucking with my head. Second, how the hell am I gonna get this situation under control without a scene? The immediate crowd already saw what the hell was up, and all eyes were on my beautiful, angry, pregnant wife who was standing on the fucking bar. It wouldn't take long for the entire bar to be watching and waiting to see this unfold.

First order of business, get her down.

"Bella," I said loud enough to snap her out of the hate glare she had fixed on Bree. I was momentarily thankful that she wasn't looking at me that way, and then she was.

I raised my brows at her and fixed my mouth in a tight line. No fucking way was I taking the blame for this shit.

Bella's face softened slightly. I reached my hand up to her. "Please come down," I said.

She took my hand. I placed it on my shoulder, held her gently around the waist, and lifted her down. I kissed the top of her head as her feet met the floor.

"Who's your friend?" Bree asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She jutted her hip out as if she were making some sort of stance. She wobbled slightly. I wouldn't catch her ass again. Had it not been for the fear of a lawsuit, I would've let her bust her face the first time.

Bella stiffened at my side. I held her a little tighter when I felt her try to move toward Bree.

I took a second to run through my head the way the introduction should go. Bella, this is Bree, the former hook up that I told you about. As I considered how THAT would go, Bella spoke.

"I'm Bella. His wife." Her words held a bite that scared and thrilled me at the same time. I loved hearing her referring to herself as my wife. It made me smile.

"Wife?" Bree looked between the two of us. "Since when? You're married?" The question was clearly for me.

I ran my hand through my hair and blew out a heavy breath. I remembered the conversation with Bree regarding Bella. At that time, Bella and I were just starting to realize we wanted to do this, and I hadn't really gone into any detail with Bree regarding the situation. I had simply told her I was seeing someone, and that I had no interest in hooking up with her. She blew me off, saying that she'd wait the week it would take for me to be over the new girl and left my office. I had let it go at that, simply thankful she was out of my space. Now, it felt like I should've explained more.

I finally answered when I felt both of them staring at me, waiting for an answer.

"Yes. I'm married, and expecting a baby." I pulled Bella closer, my hand voluntarily grazed her belly.

"What!" Bree screeched. "You're kidding? Right?" She laughed bitterly, and grabbed my left hand. She searched it for a ring, and smirked when she saw there wasn't one.

Bella stepped toward her, and jerked my hand from her grasp. "No. He's not kidding. And I don't appreciate you openly hitting on my husband." Her voice was getting louder. The bar patrons had gathered as close as possible, and were quietly listening to the conversation. "I would particularly appreciate you keeping your lips to yourself." Bella had backed Bree up against the bar.

I searched frantically for Jasper as I pulled Bella back. I subtly placed myself between her and Bree, just in case Bree decided to do something stupid.

Finally, Jasper appeared by my side. "What's going on? Everything okay?" he asked as he evaluated the situation.

I nodded toward Bella and hoped that he understood to keep a hand ready to grab as I turned back to Bree. Unfortunately, Alice had beat me to her, and was beginning to speak.

"Who are you?" Alice spat at Bree.

Bree, who towered over Alice, looked down and scowled. "Who the fuck are you?" she spat back.

Alice feigned shock and laughed bitterly. "Your worst fucking nightmare if you're fucking with my friend." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Bree.

I stepped between them. "That's enough. Alice, go." I pointed in the opposite direction. I needed to stop this before it really got out of hand. This could be handled somewhere besides behind my bar.

"Edward, if she's fucking with Bella, she's fucking with me. I will not go, and you will not make me." She stood firm.

I closed my eyes and took two cleansing breaths.

"He's right, Alice." Bella stepped from around me. "We're causing a scene. Let's just go." She took Alice by the hand and started for the exit back to the other side of the bar. I had no idea how far let's just go would be: the other side of the bar, the other side of the exit door, or the airport. I wasn't going to allow her to run this time.

"Hold up." I grabbed Bella's wrist and stopped her. "You come here."

Bella let go of Alice and came back to me willfully.

"We're clearing this shit up right now," I stated.

Jasper stepped to Alice, and whispered something in her ear. She smiled up at him and nodded vigorously. I needed to know how he did that shit.

I turned back to Bree. "I thought I had made myself clear." I began. "When I said I was in a committed relationship, I meant really committed. Not interested anymore. Never really was," I muttered with a kiss to Bella's head. I didn't think Bree even heard the last part, and she probably didn't need to. My intention wasn't to insult her, but the words were true. Bella shifted and wrapped her arms around my middle.

Bree scoffed and turned to leave.

I squeezed Bella a little tighter and led her back to the other side of the bar. The crowd soon lost interest in us and was singing along to Kings of Leon's "Use Somebody". Bella and I moved to the middle of the floor, amidst the crowd. Her back was to my chest as we swayed with the music.

As the song ended. I heard the familiar tap of the microphone fill the air. I grinned up to see our resident poet standing on the bar. Poetry with Jasper was a special treat that came along occasionally. The customers loved it, as was clear from the whoops and claps coming from the ones who knew what was going on.

"You're gonna love this," I whispered to Bella who was looking at me in confusion. Jasper poems were always hilarious.

He cleared his throat into the mic.

"Welcome to Sinners!" he yelled. The crowd went wild.

"As some of you may know, I do enjoy poetry." Again, the crowd broke into whistles and encouraging yells.

"Tonight, though, is special." He looked down to Alice standing in front of him. "Tonight we have a special guest." He held his hand down to Alice. She took it, and he lifted her effortlessly, as if she were a child. She swayed slightly, but soon steadied herself.

She leaned up to kiss his cheek, and placed her hand on his that held the microphone. She pulled it to her mouth. "Hellooooo, Sinners!" She exaggerated the words. They loved her.

Jasper laughed before speaking again. "So. I think this poem should be called, "Ode to Alice," he looked to her for approval.

She shook her head frantically and smiled brightly.

My only thought was "What the fuck?" Jasper surely wouldn't make fun of Alice. This seemed to be going in a completely different direction than usual.

"Pay attention, gentlemen," he said before he began.

"Ode To Alice"

"**Sweet girl from Seattle**

**You've stolen my heart.**

**I know you're my ending**

**Because you were my start."**

Bella, along with every other female in the bar, oooh'd and ahhhh'd.

"**Before you there were others**

**But none who meant as much.**

**They never took my breath**

**With just a simple touch."**

"What the hell is he doing?" I asked out loud to myself.

Bella heard me and turned to answer my question. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever seen." She had tears in her eyes. I took inventory of the crowd. Every female looked just like she did, and every male looked defeated and resigned to not getting laid tonight.

I groaned.

"**I'll hold your hand forever.**

**I'm never gonna let you go.**

**By my side is where you'll be**

**I just had to let you know."**

With the final word, he tossed the mic to the bartender, and dipped Alice for a kiss.

Dickhead.

It seems the DJ doesn't feel slighted at all as Seether's Careless Whisper fills the space. Bella slowly starts to sway in my arms. I groan as she presses against my dick.

I slid my hands to her hips and bent to kiss her neck. I closed my eyes as she tilted her head to allow me better access. Her fingers tugged at my hair.

We continued to move as the song played Too soon, the music stopped Alice and Jasper joined us at a table with drinks for everyone. I pulled Bella's and smelled it suspiciously.

Jasper smacked me on the arm. "What the hell kind of asshole do you think I am?" He looked wounded. "It's a cherry coke."

Bella took the drink and laughed as I mumbled an apology.

"What'd you think about my poem?" Alice asked Bella.

I narrowed my eyes at Jasper. He did nothing but smile and shrug. I took a long pull from my beer.

"Aww, Al, that was the sweetest thing I've ever seen. Every girl in here envies you." She smiled genuinely, and maybe a little sadly at Alice.

What the hell? Now I, along with every other motherfucker in here with their girl, looked like a total jackass because of Jasper's grand gesture. Fuck my life.

I offered a silent apology to the motherfuckers who were already suffering and stood slowly. No way was I gonna let Jasper out grand gesture me.

"I'll be right back," I whispered to Bella. She looked to me in question. "Bathroom," I said in explanation.

I made my way to the bathroom, nerves bubbling in my stomach. I stood in the mirror, ignoring the poor bastards who were complaining about Jasper as best I could, and considering whether I should apologize now. I opted against it, and splashed some water on my face.

I knew the song, and I knew how to play it. The words were burnt into my memory; the sheet music didn't need to be put on paper. My mother's years of forcing me to take lessons, combined with the natural, albeit wasted ear I had for the instrument would make that part easy. Being in front of the crowd, on the stage, wouldn't be difficult at all. Although I had never played here, I had played many recitals as a kid. Plus, I was just generally good at being the center of attention. It wasn't unusual for me to be the one on the bar with a group of girls gathered round.

The hardest part of doing this in front of Bella was the staggering nerves. Nevcrmind that I was basically copying Jasper and his own grand gesture. The very thought left me raw; exposed and naked on the inside… exposed to her. I was dangerously close to saying the words that I felt, the unidentifiable ones that were hanging on the edge of my lips. That scared the shit out of me.

"Hey man." Some guy behind me spoke. "You gonna be long? I just need to wash my hands."

"Oh, yeah." I stepped to the side. "Go ahead."

I decided I had spent enough time in the bathroom and made my way back into the bar.

I knew that if I waited or thought on it anymore that I wouldn't do it, so I went directly to the piano that sat off to the side of the stage. It wasn't a grand instrument, but I knew it was in tune. We had a live band weekly, and it was tuned frequently.

I glanced to the DJ who was questioning me with his eyes. I moved the mic to the appropriate spot and sat. I ran my fingers over the keys, re-familiarizing myself with them.

He stopped the music, and motioned for me to do my thing. The bar fell silent. I kept my eyes trained on the piano keys debating if I should say something before I began. The words stuck in my throat, and I made the decision to just play.

The first few notes were rough, but as I continued, the song played in my head and flowed effortlessly through my fingers.

The song was chosen before I ever decided to do it this way. I knew I'd play it for her. This song: All or Nothing by Theory of a Deadman was our song. It described everything that we were, from start to where we were currently.

I felt like a pussy for even thinking the words "our song." It was nothing but true, though.

I began quietly, my voice fell gravely and hoarse through the air. The crowd moved closer.

_When I first saw you standing there,  
You know, was a little hard not to stare.  
So nervous when I drove you home,  
I know, being apart's a little hard to bear.  
Sent some flowers to your work, in hopes  
That I'd have you in my arms again.  
We kissed that night before I left, still  
Now it was something I could never forget._

The first chorus came fairly easily. The nerves subsided, and my voice evened out. I even heard a few words of encouragement.

_You've got all that I need_

Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I, with you I know that  
I'm good for something so let's go and give it  
A try. We've got our backs against the ocean,  
It's just us against the world. Looking at  
All or nothing, babe it's you and I. Looking  
At all or nothing, babe it's you and I.  


And as I finished up the chorus, I felt her. It was the familiar buzz that accompanied her presence. I saw the crowd moving around, and in my peripheral, I saw brown and navy. I turned my head to her and offered a smile as I began the second verse. This was the hard one. The tell all of my feelings.

_Let's take a chance, go far away, today  
And never look back again. Since I  
Said I loved you in Las vegas. It's  
Never been the same since then._

And there it was. The "L" word. Not direct, not even close, but still out there. For me, that was a huge deal. I held her eye as the words came, found it oddly easier that way. She soothed me; put me at ease. I needed her and I needed her to know that I needed her.

_You've got all that I need_

Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I, with you I know that  
I'm good for something so let's go and give it  
A try. We've got our backs against the ocean,  
It's just us against the world. Looking at  
ALL or nothing, babe it's you and I. Looking  
At ALL or nothing, babe it's you and I.

This is it, nothing to hide, one more  
Kiss, never say goodbye. This is it, baby you're all mine.

_Looking at all or nothing, babe it's you and I,  
I know that I'm good for something so let's  
Go and give it a try. Got our backs  
Against the ocean, it's just us against the world_

Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I, with you I know that  
I'm good for something so let's go and give it  
A try. We've got our backs against the ocean,  
It's just us against the world. Looking at  
ALL or nothing, babe it's you and I. Looking  
At ALL or nothing, babe it's you and I.

Babe, it's you and I

I played the last chord and waited. The crowd lost it. They just screamed and yelled for more. Their opinion didn't matter. I looked to Bella.

She was frozen, tears falling down her face, and the crowd pushing her from side to side. I immediately saw the danger in that and went to her. I reached for her hand, she took it without pause. I pulled her to me.

Without a second thought, I kissed her, or she kissed me. I couldn't be sure which, and I didn't care. The crowd of people behind us made similar noises to the ones that were made after Jasper's poem. They fell into the background, and I barely heard them at all as I kissed her with everything I had.

She pulled back with a few chaste kisses, and then hugged me tightly. Her lips were on my neck when she said, "That was amazing."

I said nothing, just pulled her tighter to me and kissed her hair.

She held my face in her hands as she pulled back. "I want to go home. Can we go home?"

Home. I nodded and pressed my forehead to hers. It didn't matter that we were in front of a crowd. It didn't matter that we hadn't decided where home was going to permanently be for us yet. It only mattered that she said the word. She said the word and she didn't mean Seattle. She meant with me, to my house, and for tonight that was home and my heart swelled at the thought.

I brushed the tears from her cheeks. "Home sounds perfect."

End note: Ah, happy times. Here are the youtube links for the music. I want to say that I struggled with whether or not to include the lyrics for Edward's song to Bella. As a reader, I hate that and I always skip over it. As a writer, I think this song fits them perfectly. I would love for you all to take a listen if you have time. As is, thanks for the time you've already given me. I love you all so much!

Katie Perry's I Kissed A Girl http (colon) / www(dot)youtube(dot)com / watch? V = 3fBdgZUtpBg&feature = related

Godsmack's Saints and Sinners

http(colon) / / www(dot)youtube(dot)com / watch? v = cWldPJSy9XM&feature = fvwrel

Trapt's Headstrong

http(colon) / / www(dot) youtube(dot)com / watch ? v = HTvu1Yr3Ohk

King's of Leon's Use Somebody

http(colon) / / www(dot) youtube(dot)com / watch ? v = gnhXHvRoUd0

Seether's Careless Whisper

http (colon) / / www(dot)youtube(dot) com / watch ? v = EK – EgnboXHo

Theory of a Deadman's All or Nothing

http (colon) / / www(colon) youtube(dot) com / watch ? v = 7NhkfpQmjyU


	31. 31 Missing You

Chapter 31

Home.

The word felt as natural as any word should. He was my home. With him was where I wanted to be.

We said our goodbyes to Jasper and Alice and left the bar. He held my hand; the humming buzz of electricity between us was nearly audible. The anticipation rolled off him as he pulled me to his car. My need was just as present. The drive gave me time to process what had just happened.

The song. My God, this man would be the death of me. I've never felt anything close to the way I felt the moment his voice filled the air.

The initial sound of the piano keys had caught my attention, and if it hadn't Jaspers surprised "what the fuck?" statement would have led me to believe that something was up. I knew it was something serious when he stood and looked over the crowd toward the stage. His "what the hell is he doing?" brought me to my own feet to see what was going on.

His voice filled the air, and pushed me back to my seat.

Alice began gyrating and jumping and clapping and looking at me expectantly.

I was stunned and breathless. I couldn't even see him and he had rendered me completely breathless.

I listened to the words. I memorized the first verse, recognized the familiarity of the words. The way they seemed to tell our story perfectly.

And then I was in motion. My feet carried me through the crowd. It seemed that Jasper was beside me, guiding me and moving people, but I couldn't be sure. I could've been floating through the air for all I knew. Nothing existed but Edward and me, and I had to get to him.

The entire day had seemed surreal, and this was the icing on the cake. The things he had said at his parent's house, the way he had pulled me to him and made his intentions clear in front of the slut, and now this.

The second verse filled the air, and I realized my cheeks were damp with tears. The Vegas reference brought a smile to my face. _How did he find this song? How could any moment be more perfect?_

Edward pulled my knuckles to his lips and kissed them, pulling me from my retrospect. "You're quiet," he said nervously.

I turned my face to his. He was watching me carefully, clearly nervous.

I needed to put his mind at ease.

"That was amazing, Edward. You kind of took my breath away back there. I'm speechless," I said as I squeezed his fingers in mine.

He simply nodded before asking, "Good speechless?" His eyes squinted as if he feared my answer.

"Yes," I laughed, breaking the tension. "Very good speechless."

He grinned and nodded, his relief obvious. He turned the radio on at a low volume, and rested his head against the head rest as he drove us home.

We pulled into his garage and after switching off the ignition he turned to me and smiled that perfect crooked smile. "I'm really glad you're here. I want you to know that."

I returned his smile. "Me, too."

"Are you hungry?" he asked as we entered the house. He pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator, and held one up to me.

"No thanks," I answered. I kicked my shoes off by the door and padded toward him.

He hummed as I slid my arms around his middle and pressed my cheek to his chest. "Are you tired?" he said to the top of my head.

"No, but I feel sweaty and hot. Shower?" I settled my chin on his chest and looked up at him.

He waggled his eyebrows and kissed my nose before leading me to his bathroom.

I must have made some asking sound as we passed by the huge jacuzzi tub because Edward stopped and turned back to me. He looked at me in question. "Would you rather take a bath?" he asked.

"It is just so big and looks so good," I whispered.

"Why don't you go grab your stuff and I'll start a bath," he said as he urged me back into his room.

I rummaged through my bags for the things I needed. I found a pony tail holder and pulled my hair into a messy bun on top of my head. I cursed the tendrils that had fallen loose, but didn't want to take the time to take it down and mess with it again. I could hear the water running, calling my name.

The bath tub at my place was fine, but nothing near the size of the one in Edward's bathroom.

I grabbed my toothbrush and moisturizer and left my pajamas lying across Edward's bed. I made my way back into the bathroom.

The sight before me was crippling.

Edward sat on the edge of the tub, his shirt pulled loose from his jeans and unbuttoned. The lights were off and the room was littered with candles. They were everywhere. The ambiance bounced off the walls and offered enough light to see, yet it was dim enough to be utterly romantic.

"Wow," I said.

Edward turned to face me and pulled his hand from the water. He laid a strip of some sort on the edge, out of my sight. "I thought this would be better. The full experience, I guess." He paused and ran his hand through his hair. "I've never even used this thing." He nodded toward the bath tub. He seemed to be thoughtful for a moment before quickly adding, "And Esme bought all the candles. I don't buy girly shit."

I laughed and remarked, "You sure you didn't buy them for you and your lover?" I accentuated the word lover, referring to Esme's earlier mention.

Edward scoffed. "Bella, that's not funny." He took the items in my hand and laid them on the vanity.

I giggled and stepped toward him. I pulled his face to mine. "Come in with me?" I asked, hoping that was the plan all along.

He placed his hands on my hips and pulled my body between his legs. His kisses began at my collarbone and traced a path to my ear. He stopped there and whispered, "Okay."

A shiver ran down the length of my body.

Edward pulled my wrists above my head and slid his fingers back down to the waist of my dress. He gathered it in his hands and slid it over my head. I lowered my hands to his chest and pushed his shirt over his shoulders. He stood and tossed it to the floor.

His fingers released the clasp of my strapless bra as I fought with the button of his jeans. One hard, frustrated jerk and my mission was accomplished. Edward groaned.

"Sorry," I whispered, thinking I had hurt him.

"Don't apologize. My cock has been straining against that denim all day. You did me a favor." He laughed before going back to the job at task. Operation: Nekkid was in full force.

I shoved at his jeans, pushing his boxers along as well. He kicked them away and pulled me to him. He placed nips and kisses along my neck and further down as he removed the last piece of material between us.

My panties.

I stepped up on the step that led into the bath, but halted as Edward tugged me back to him.

"Hang on just a second." He stepped around me and grabbed the strip that was on the side of the tub.

"What's that?" I asked as I leaned to see around him.

Edward dipped it into the water and muttered a quick "nothing."

I finally caught a glimpse of the object. "Edward?"

"Hmmm," he answered distractedly.

"Is that a thermometer?" I asked, somewhat amused.

His head dropped and his shoulders slumped. He quickly righted himself and said over his shoulder, "The book said that the water shouldn't exceed 101 degrees. I meant to adjust the temperature on the hot water heater, but…." he trailed off.

"Edward," I began.

He quickly interrupted me. "Bella, I just want to keep you safe. This may seem slightly neurotic to you, but I remembered how you made that noise of approval when the hot water hit your body in the shower in Vegas, and if my memory serves me correctly the room was filled with steam, which means the water was really hot. From that, I deduced that you like really hot baths and showers. I've been meaning to mention it." His gaze was serious, entirely too serious for the spiel that had just spewed out of his mouth.

I laughed. I couldn't help it. I had never had great control when it came to holding in laughter.

"Dammit Bella. This is serious! The water being too hot could cause our baby to have birth defects!" His hands flew into the air as he stood to pace the area between us.

I stopped laughing and caught his forearm as he made a pass in front of me.

"Hey," I said. His eyes met mine. "Thank you. I'm sorry for laughing." I placed my hands on either side of his face. "I don't deserve you at all. You're too good to me."

"I'm sorry for being neurotic. It's uncontrollable." His arms circled my waist and pulled me against him. "I couldn't bear it if anything were to happen."

I just nodded and leaned up to kiss him.

Edward moaned against my lips. I parted them for him, and he slid his tongue into my mouth. We kissed and moaned until we needed breath for survival.

Edward helped me into the bath, taking special care to make sure I didn't slip. I allowed him the courtesy and leaned back against the cushioned backrest.

"That's my spot," Edward said as he stepped into the water.

I frowned at him. "I thought you had never even been in here."

"I haven't, but I still declared that my spot." He tugged my hand and pulled me forward gently. He slid into the seat I had been occupying and pulled me to his lap.

My back rested against his chest, my head lying on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and memorized the moment as he pushed the button to start the jets. I moaned as the water beat against the sides of my legs.

"I think I like this spot better, anyway," I said. I turned my face into his neck and kissed him gently.

Edward's hands ghosted along my body, barely touching, but leaving fire in their wake. I arched my back as he reached my breasts. He cupped them gently and slowly ran the pad of his thumb over one of my nipples. It hardened immediately, as did Edward. I reached between us and took him in my hand.

"Fuuuck, baby," Edward groaned as I stroked him.

His hands slid to my hips and he turned me to face him. My lips met his, and without pause, I aligned him at my entrance and lowered myself onto him.

We moaned in unison.

I moved slowly, our kisses matching the motion. Edward's hands roamed my body as mine explored his chest, back, and arms.

"Oh God, baby," I murmured as I felt the slow burn building in my stomach. "I'm so close." I placed my forehead against his. My fingers in his hair, holding him to me. "Please," I whimpered.

Edward lifted his hips and gripped my hips. He moved me, hitting just the right spot, until I was panting and moaning. I probably should have been embarrassed by the sounds leaving my mouth, but I couldn't have cared less. Apparently, Edward didn't mind either.

"That's it, baby. Come for me." He began kissing my neck as I came down. "You're so fucking beautiful when you come," he whispered against my skin.

My head fell against his shoulder, and I shifted my hips. Edward was still hard inside me. His hands roamed my back, but settled on my thighs. He stilled me. "You're exhausted. Let's just rest." He tried to lift me off of him.

I made a protesting noise and circled my legs around his back, locking my ankles. I moved my hips again.

"Baby, we don't have to…"

I kissed from his neck to his ear. I whispered, "Edward?"

"Hmmm," he half answered, half moaned.

"We're not finished." I gently ran my nails through his hair.

Without warning I was pushed to the other side of the tub, against another cushioned backrest. I heard and felt the water slosh against the wall and wake around us.

Edward's knees were on the bench I was sitting on, successfully opening my hips up wider. My legs were gripping him tightly.

As he realized what he'd done, an apologetic look crossed his face.

I shook my head negatively and tugged roughly at his hair. "Don't," I said simply.

Edward's eyes closed. "Bella, I can't control myself with you. I could fucking hurt you if I get carried away."

I stroked his cheek and ground my pussy against his cock. "I'm not made of porcelain, Edward."

"I know, but…"

I interrupted him. "I swear to God, Edward. If you don't fuck me right now, I'm going to…" I didn't really have a plan for what I'd do. I hoped he would stop me before I had to come up with something.

His eyes glazed over and he moved. Carefully and gently he pulled out slightly. I prepared myself to feel empty. I expected him to move back to the other side of the tub.

He didn't.

I was aware that he was still being cautious with me, but the moment his hips met mine, a jolt of electricity made its way down my spine and I shrieked.

His movements became frantic and forceful. One of his hands held me by my hair, tilting my head so that he could kiss me while the other braced my back, protecting it from the edge of the tub.

Edward made his way to my neck and frantic words filled the air.

"Oh God," I panted.

Edward grunted and cursed as he came inside me. His head rested against my shoulder as I stroked his back.

He kissed me, and held me until the water began to cool.

"Let's get you to bed," he whispered with a kiss to my neck.

We brushed our teeth side by side, and fell into the bed without bothering with pajamas.

*(*(*(

The following day, I was whisked away by Tornado Esme and Hurricane Alice. We were pampered, rubbed, primped, buffed, salted, stirred, and shaken until we were apparently shiny and new. I do love a great spa treatment. I had never actually had ALL the spa treatments in one day. It was a wonderful gesture, though, and I really did enjoy myself.

Esme was wonderful, and as much as I wanted her to take it easy with the excitement, it was nice to see. She was so very excited for this baby. My entire body warmed at the thought of how much love this child would have.

The three of us had lunch and did a little shopping. Of course, Esme and Alice wanted to buy for the baby. I was lucky to keep them limited to two very neutral outfits each.

At around five, I was returned to Edward completely exhausted.

"Rough day?" He laughed.

"I'm just tired." I threw myself onto the couch, dropping the bags on the coffee table.

"Poor thing." I felt the couch sink at my side and his hand slid under my shirt.

I moaned as he gently rubbed my back.

"Bella?"

"Hmm," I replied already drifting off.

"How tired are you?" he asked. "God, you're skin is so soft." His hand slid around to my ribcage and he brushed over the silk of my bra on the side of my breast.

"Really tired," I mumbled before falling asleep.

Edward woke me at seven, insisting that I eat. He had ordered take out, so we sat on the living room floor and watched a Simpsons rerun while we ate. When we were finished, we moved to the couch with the leftover chocolate chip cookies from yesterday's lunch.

"I don't want you to leave," Edward said bluntly.

He was lounged back into the soft leather of the couch. I was tucked comfortably against his side.

"I know." I nodded, understanding how he felt. The goodbyes were not getting any easier. I lifted my arm to look at my watch. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Any distraction seemed like a good idea.

Edward nodded. "Sure. You pick something. I'm gonna grab a beer." He pushed up from the couch as I got up. "Do you want anything?"

"Maybe a water." I made my way to the DVD collection which was alphabetized to the left of the TV in the massive mahogany built in. I pressed the power button on the DVD player as I scanned the titles in his library.

The blue screen lit up the room momentarily before the DVD in the player began playing automatically. My eyes flitted to the screen to see what was playing.

I froze.

THE DVD.

The wedding march played.

"Hey. Did you fin…" Edward entered the room. "Shit," he muttered.

I watched mesmerized by the filming of an event that had changed my life forever, and that I had little to no memory of.

"Have you watc…," I stuttered and pointed to the screen. I looked in his direction.

Edward sighed. He nodded and motioned for me to sit as he cautiously sank back into the couch. He took the remote from the end table and pressed stop. The blue screen reappeared.

"No! Turn it back on!" I surprised myself with the outburst.

Edward laughed. "Are you sure you want to see it?"

"Yes," I stated plainly.

"Okay." Edward pressed play. He placed my bottled water on the coffee table in front of me.

I sat perched on the end of the couch, watching intently.

"We were wasted," I said without turning from the television. "Look at us swaying around."

"Yeah," came quietly from Edward.

I looked at him. He was rubbing his jaw and watching me. I gave him a small smile and turned back to the TV.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" I asked, not seeing them on the video.

"You'll see them soon." Edward chuckled.

"Is it just me, or can you almost see through my dress?" I asked as I tilted my head trying to see better.

"That was my favorite part." Edward smirked. I batted at him with my hand.

"Oh. My. God." I was stunned at the clusterfuck of events that happened next. Jasper came out of nowhere and fell into me. I, apparently having no balance or luck for that matter, fell into Edward. A loud crash signaled the flower arrangement bouncing across the floor, and I'm fairly certain an obscenity or two fell from the minister's mouth.

"Oh, there's Alice!" I pointed to the TV.

"Uh huh," Edward said.

"Is she sleeping?" I asked. I leaned toward the TV to get a closer look.

"Or passed out," Edward answered.

"She will die if she ever sees this. She would make us redo it." I spoke without thinking. The air in the room became thick with awkwardness quickly. I swallowed and avoided Edward's eyes.

They were on me. I could feel them.

I mentally kicked my own ass. I never intended to allude to a future wedding. I tried to concentrate on the video. I prayed for something else to happen quickly so that I could move on from the slip.

It just got worse. Emmett was concerned. Clearly. He even asked us if we were sure.

We were.

Clearly.

The camera focused in on Edward and me. We were staring at one another, the events happening around us nothing more than unnoticed background noise. He kissed me on my forehead, something he still does frequently, and told me that he wanted me to be his forever.

The air in the room was now stifling. I tried to concentrate on breathing. I grabbed the bottled water and chugged it, trying to alleviate my suddenly dry mouth. I replaced the bottle on the table when it became apparent that I would not be successful.

I glanced and ran my thumb across my naked ring finger as the video showed us exchanging rings.

Edward wasn't speaking. From my peripheral vision, I could see him. He was rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes were on me.

"We had rings?" I asked carefully and quietly.

"Yes. I believe the minister explains why we don't now," he answered as the DVD continued to play.

"Wow." I shook my head and grinned at the image of Edward tossing me over his shoulder and carrying me out of the chapel.

The ring situation was clarified through Emmett's conversation with the minister. My heart warmed as the tacky man in blue ruffles spoke of Edward telling him that I was too good for the cheap gold rings.

I blushed as Rose announced that she refused to ride with Edward and I because we were "already celebrating" in the limo. Edward's hand landed softly on my back and he stroked it soothingly. I slid back into his arms as the blue screen signaled that there was no more. A small part of me was disappointed. I would've liked to have seen more of us interacting that night. Not the naked part, but the drunk and getting married part, or maybe some of the part leading up to the getting married part. I felt like Edward as I obsessed over it momentarily.

"You just couldn't wait to get me back to the room," he said smugly.

"Thank God THAT'S not on the video!" I buried my face into his side. I was so embarrassed.

"Do you remember any of it now?" he asked carefully.

"No. Not really." I tilted my head so that I could look at him.

He blinked, holding his eyes shut longer than normal. I sat up as he opened them. He was worrying over something.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." He tried to get up.

I pushed against him and climbed onto his lap. His head fell back against the couch and he closed his eyes.

"Sorry for what?" I asked in confusion.

"For that." He motioned to the TV. I remained confused, and it apparently showed. "I should have stopped that before it happened. You deserve so much better than that." His thumb rubbed my outer thigh apologetically.

He turned his eyes from mine and reached for his beer on the end table.

"That's not your fault."

"Yes. It is my fault. I fucking took advantage of you, Bella. You didn't deserve that." He nudged me from his lap and stood.

I was stunned silent.

He walked out of the room.

My brain finally started working and I stood to follow him. I found him in the kitchen, opening another beer and then rummaging through a drawer. He finally found what he was looking for, shut the drawer and left the room.

I followed him out the back door. He leaned against the railing, took a cigarette from the pack and lit it. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.

"I didn't know you smoked," I said abruptly.

"There's a lot you don't know about me. I'm an asshole, Bella."

"What's going on here? What the hell is wrong with you?" I was losing my patience.

He laughed to himself and took another drag. He ignored my question.

"I thought we had decided to communicate with one another? Clearly there's something bothering you. I'm asking you what it is so that we can talk about it. Is that funny to you?" My voice was sharp and snappy.

His head dropped.

"I remember it. I remember the wedding, I remember the limo, I remember the moment I came inside you with no protection, Bella. I wasn't that drunk." His eyes met mine in a hard stare.

"So," I said quickly. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Edward sighed. "You were wasted. You were a good girl, Bella."

I laughed. "Fuck you, Edward Cullen." His face jerked in my direction.

I turned and walked back into his house.

He was in the room with me within seconds.

I turned quickly to face him.

"You don't get to do that!" I yelled.

"Do what?" he asked without raising his voice.

"You don't get to be the martyr. You don't get to say 'poor, pitiful Bella got taken advantage of!' And you definitely don't get to turn back in to an asshole." My arms flew into the air as I made my point.

"That's not what I'm doing." He stepped closer to me.

"Did you see that video? Did you see the way we looked at one another?" Some part of my brain was telling me to shut the hell up, but my mouth was not listening at all. I continued, "Edward, we both wanted it. I may not remember the event, but I remember the feeling. I feel it every time I'm around you. Hell, I feel it when I'm not!" Both of my hands went into my hair in frustration.

Edward was against me and I was against the wall instantly. His lips crashed to mine. My senses were assaulted by beer and smoke and Edward. It was delicious.

He took me against the wall, and then again on the couch. Neither of us spoke. We didn't say the words I had eluded too. It was only a matter of time, but for now just feeling it was enough.

I woke up in Edward's bed with his body curled around mine. Light was filtering through the window blinds. I stretched and sighed as I realized I would be going home today. I curled back into the nook that Edward made. His arms slid around me and pulled me closer.

"Go back to sleep. I don't want to get up today," he said against my hair.

I ran my hand over the arm that cradled my middle. "Me either," I mumbled.

After a slow round of kissing and touching we made our way to the shower and then packed my things.

"You should just leave some things here," Edward said quietly as he picked my unused pajama's up from the floor beside the bed. "Not that you would ever need these here." He smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

Goodbyes were always so hard.

"Aren't winters in New York cold? I might need those." I nodded to the pajamas.

"I'll keep you warm," he whispered as he sat on the floor behind me, his legs landing on either side of my own. His hands ran up and down my arms. "Besides, these will never fit when you're out to here." He circled his arms in front of my belly indicating how fat I was going to get. "I can't wait for you to start showing." His hands came back to rest on my midsection.

I exhaled and relaxed against him.

"This is hard," I whispered.

"Stay." The word was simple and declarative.

"I can't. I have to work."

"I can take care of you. You don't have to go back."

"Yes, I do. You know I do. I have responsibilities and people depending on me. I can't just leave like that." I wanted to add that I would give almost anything to just stay with him, but I couldn't. In all honesty, my head was foggy with Edward and I needed to clear it and gain some perspective on everything that was happening. Things were great with us, but it was fast. It was scary.

As if he had read my mind Edward placed his finger under my chin and turned my face to his.

"I'm scared too."

I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Bella, look at me."

I complied and opened my eyes.

"We're going to be okay. We will make this work until we figure everything out." He dropped his hand to my belly. "I promise."

He kissed me softly.

"You need breakfast." Edward pulled me to my feet, and we avoided talking about it until we had no other choice.

()()()()

We agreed that Edward would come to Seattle the following week, and had a tearful goodbye at the airport. Alice and Jasper were there as well, saying their goodbyes.

Alice and I boarded a commercial flight back to Seattle. She was one seriously unhappy camper. Not only did she have to leave Jasper, but because I had insisted, she also had to forgo the private jet for a more economical mode of transportation.

"At least you let him upgrade us to first class," she huffed as she slumped into the oversized seat.

()()()

The flight was long and depressing. I missed Edward already. I held the quilt his mother had given me carefully on my lap. I had refused to check it, fearful that it would be lost. Stroking it made me feel closer to him. It was comforting. I needed that.

I tried to sleep, tried to watch the movie that was playing, and failed miserably at both.

Finally, the plane descended and we were back in Seattle. Rose met us at the airport. We went to lunch with her, filled her in on all of the details of our trip, and then made our way home.

"I have to call Renee," I stated as I slumped down on the couch beside Rose.

"So call her," she said nonchalantly.

"I haven't told her yet."

Rose turned to face me, surprise evident on her face.

"Oh. I see."

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes at the ridiculousness of me being nervous to tell her.

"How do you think she'll take it?" Rose asked.

"You know how she is," I groaned. "She's going to go crazy. She'll probably want to come here. I'm exhausted just thinking about it." I tossed my head back against the couch.

Rose laughed. "You have to tell her, B."

"I know." I picked up my phone and walked to my room.

"Hey mom," I said after hearing her squeal ring through the phone.

"How are you, baby?" she asked after containing herself.

"Oh, mom. Lots going on." No need to beat around the bush about it.

"Like what?" she asked. Her voice rose with excitement.

"Don't go crazy." It was both a request and a demand.

"Okay," she lied.

I took a deep breath and just let it all out.

I told her mostly everything. I probably left out some of the gory details of the actual night that I met Edward. Renee was exceptionally interested in that part until I told her I was pregnant.

Her questions ceased, the line went completely silent.

"Mom? Are you there?"

She sniffled. And then she screamed, dropped the phone, apologized for dropping the phone, and then proceeded to lose her mind completely.

"Oh Bella! I am so happy for you, baby! Let me speak to Edward."

Even if he were here, that would be a big HELL NO.

"Mom, he lives in New York." I explained our situation. She asked for his number, a request that was quickly declined.

"He should be with you, honey. You know I had problems when I was pregnant with you."

I cut her off. "I know you did, Mom. I'm okay, though."

She worried some more before finally dropping the bomb that I knew was coming.

"I'm coming to Seattle to visit you." She thought for a moment. "For your birthday. We'll have a party!"

"No party, Mom."

Renee huffed.

I sighed. I knew there would be a party. "I'm serious. No party."

"Okay, okay," she lied. I heard her rattling through papers. "I'll be there on the 15th. I shouldn't need to be back until Sunday. Oh, I can't wait to see you!"

"Me too, Mom." I smiled at the thought. As quirky and neurotic as my mother was, I was truly excited to see her. It had been several months, and as I was now going to be a mother I felt like I needed her more than I ever had. I wasn't sure yet what for, but the feeling was there.

We said our goodbyes and hung up.

I called Edward to let him know I had made it in okay. He pretended to be busy, but I heard the relief in his voice when he answered the phone. I made a mental note to remember how he worried over things like that.

We chatted for a bit before hanging up so that I could eat dinner.

Rose, Alice, and I cooked together, laughing and catching up. It was nice and made me happy to be here with them.

After dinner, we watched a movie before heading to bed.

()(*()(*

The following days were busy. Work was busy; I was horribly behind. My days were exhausting and my nights were restless. I missed Edward terribly. We talked daily, but it wasn't the same as seeing him and touching him. It was horrible. It was also very clear that my feelings were the same no matter how close in proximity I was to him. It definitely wasn't the Edward induced brain fog that was responsible for the feelings I was having. They were real.

Edward wasn't able to make it on the Monday as we had agreed. Something came up at work with one of the bands and Aro. He had to stay. I tried to be understanding, but it was hard. I was selfish and hormonal. I wanted him with me. I missed him more with everyday. He was overly apologetic, and I knew my behavior was making him feel guilty. He asked me numerous times to come there, but I had a lot of work to get caught up on. It was best that I stayed in Seattle, and took care of things. I reassured him that I was fine; that I would be fine, but he knew by the sound of my voice how upset I was. He sent flowers, lots of flowers. I was finally able to pull it together for the both of us. It was becoming very clear just how hard it would be to have an east coast/west coast relationship. I worried over it a lot.

Matters only got worse when things kept coming up to prevent us from seeing one another. He was having some serious issues at the bar. It was worrying him, but he wouldn't talk about it much. I knew it had to do with Aro, but Edward never lingered on the subject long. He always said that he didn't want me to worry about it, and that he would rather talk about the baby or my day. I never pressed, feeling as if he was politely telling me that it was none of my business. I tried to suppress it, but it was hard.

"I can't do this much longer," he said one Tuesday evening when we were talking on the phone.

Renee's flight was to arrive at seven, a mere two hours. I sighed as I looked at my watch.

"I miss you, and I want to see you. This is becoming ridiculous." He was agitated. "I'm coming for your birthday, baby. I promise."

My birthday was tomorrow. I knew he couldn't come.

"Edward, it's okay. I know you've got a lot going on. We can celebrate another time." I tried to mask the disappointment that was constant. It was always there.

"I want to be there," he said quietly. I knew that meant that he wouldn't be.

"I know." I sat down on the bed and pulled his quilt to my lap. I kept it neatly folded on my bed. At night I moved it to a chair that sat in my room so as not to mess it up. I wanted to sleep with it. I resisted. "Maybe I can come there after Renee leaves." I knew she was staying until Sunday, so it would be a full week after she left before I could get away.

I had been pulled into my boss's office and reprimanded for my most recent absences. I wanted to tell him to take the job and stick it up his ass, but thought better of it. I needed my job. I had to think of the baby, my healthcare, and myself. It wouldn't be horrible to be taken care of by Edward, but I wasn't ready to take that leap of faith. Besides, I liked my job mostly, the pay was really good, and so I did the best I could to be the Bella that they were used to.

I worked overtime, I worked weekends. I brought my work home. Edward new nothing of this. He was so busy himself, that he was content with what I told him without too much concern. Most everything I told him was the truth. Work was busy; I was eating, and taking my prenatal vitamin. I may have told him I was watching television when I was actually working at home, but I worked in advertising. It was basically the same thing.

Alice and Rose had threatened on more than one occasion to rat me out, but they were just grouchy because they weren't seeing much of Emmett and Jasper either. Of course, they were able to fly to them for a quick weekend visit while I stayed behind. I would tell them that it was the best way I could cope with being away from Edward, they would sympathize, insist that I take a break, and keep my secret.

"I'd like to meet your mother. I wish I could be there." He sounded sad.

I laughed as I rummaged for my keys in my unorganized messenger bag. "No, you don't. Believe me." I found my keys, and silently rejoiced defeating my messy purse. I made my way through the house, knowing that traffic would be horrible and that I needed to be on the road. I yelled to Alice letting her know where I was going.

"Be prepared!" I added in warning.

I fumbled with the phone when I almost dropped it as I made my way out onto the front porch.

"Are you still there?" I asked as I finally gained control of the device.

"I'm here."

I jumped as Edward spoke from the bottom of the steps. The phone fell from my hand and I was in his arms.

"I've got Renee," Alice said as she moved around us and down the driveway.


	32. 32 Everything

**Chapter 32**

**Edward POV**

**Authors note: Hi guys! So sorry for the delay. Read and enjoy. And Happy Valentine's Day! I heart you all! *hugs***

Arms intact. I rubbed them gently as she held to me tightly. Check.

Legs. Wrapped around my waist, and seem to be working properly. Check.

Neck. I turned my face into it, and gave a small kiss. I inhaled her scent. Check.

I nudged her gently until she was standing before me. I stepped back and surveyed her carefully. My eyes stopped on her belly.

"Wow." I was shocked. There was suddenly a bump there. Not a huge one, but definitely noticeable. "You're showing." I sighed.

Bella ran her hand over the tight material of her t-shirt. The weather was nice today, an unusual occurrence for Seattle. The sun was beginning to set and it was in the mid 70's.

"Yeah. A little bit." She glanced down to it and back to me. "You're here. I can't believe it."

"I've missed you." I pulled her back into my arms and kissed her.

She moved toward the door, pulling me as she did. "We've got like an hour before Renee gets here."

I bent and retrieved her phone that had been dropped when she jumped into my arms and followed her into the house. She didn't stop at the kitchen; she didn't bat an eye when Rose said hello to me. She was a girl on a mission.

When we made it to her room, Bella ceremoniously locked the door. Her eyes locked on me. There was something in the way she looked at me, or maybe it was in the way she moved, but in that moment I had to have her and it was a good thing, because I don't think she would have taken no for an answer.

She strutted toward me, and without pause, started taking my clothes off. I, of course, being the gentleman I was, helped her out of hers too.

"I need you." It was a statement, a demand. She pushed me onto the bed and fell to her knees in front of me.

She took me in her mouth quickly, but gently. I watched as her head bobbed on my cock. Her red lips wrapped tightly, and my dick hitting the back of her throat with every intake.

She watched me watch her. I had to stop her. That's not how I wanted to come. I wanted to be inside her. In one mostly smooth motion, I was. She was on her back, I was devouring her neck and mouth, and my cock was buried to the hilt in her warmth. I was home.

She came hard, and took me with her. I collapsed on top of her, a sheen of sweat on us and between us. It was fast, but it was good. I anticipated making her cum as often as possible while I was with her.

Bella kissed my face, and whispered how happy she was that I was here.

I kissed a trail from her neck down to her swollen belly. "I didn't hurt you did I?" It suddenly occurred to me that I had been laying on her.

"No, Edward. I'm fine." She ran her hand through my hair.

I kissed my spot. "Have you felt the baby move?" I asked, unsure of what I wanted her answer to be. At twelve weeks it was somewhat possible. I had learned that from the book. If she had it meant that the baby was okay, but at the same time it would be something I missed. I didn't want to miss anything.

"No, not yet. It should be soon."

I nodded, pleased with that answer. I knew our baby was thriving. Bella had been to the doctor, something I had missed, but she had called me immediately after to let me know what was done and said. The heartbeat was strong, and she was measuring perfectly. I turned my attention to BC.

"Hey there, BC. I'm so sorry I've been away. You've been taking care of mommy?" I paused and pressed my ear to her skin.

Bella chuckled.

I whispered, "I'm handling things. It won't be long now." I placed a kiss to the soft skin and moved back to Bella.

"God, I've missed you," she said. Her finger grazed my jaw as she kissed me.

"I missed you too. I hate this arrangement." It was truer than anything I had ever said.

We lay together, skin to skin, and talked. We discussed when her next appointment was, how happy she was that her morning sickness had passed, and the things we had both read in the pregnancy book about the second trimester. Particularly the part regarding the increased interest in sex.

"You're going to want it all the time." I teased.

Bella pushed me on my back and straddled my waist. I licked my lips as her pussy came into view. She caught me and laughed.

"I don't think I'm the only one with an increased interest." She leaned over me until her lips met mine.

A heavy rap on the door interrupted the beginning of round two.

"Renee's here," Rosalie yelled through the wood.

"Shit!" Bella jumped off of me and scoured the room for her clothes, haphazardly throwing mine at me, and demanding I get dressed.

I obeyed, and hurried into my clothes.

"Shirt. Where the hell is my shirt?" Bella whisper yelled. She was freaking the hell out, which was freaking me the hell out.

I had tried to imagine her mother. The woman Bella had described was the complete opposite of the person I imagined being married to Charlie.

"Just grab another one!" I rummaged through the blanket and sheet on her bed in search of her shirt.

"Good idea!" She ran to her closet and pulled another t shirt from the hanger. She jetted to the bathroom and splashed water on her face, brushed her teeth, and her hair. I did the best I could with the bed, to make it look less fucked in, and straightened my clothes.

"Oh God," Bella said as she appraised me.

"What?" I ran my hands over my clothes. "What's wrong?"

"Why does your hair have to always look like you just got finished doing it?" She reached to touch it.

I smirked. "Bella, I did just get finished doing it."

She smacked at me. "Let's go. The longer we stay in here, the more obvious it'll be."

She took my hand and opened the bedroom door. Stopping in the hallway, she turned to me. "Please don't hold this against me."

I rolled my eyes at her, and pushed her further down the hall.

"Mom," she called as we entered the main living areas. "Mom," she repeated when there was no answer. "Rose? Where's Renee?"

Rosalie laughed. "She's not here yet." She ducked as Bella jabbed at her. "Sorry. I couldn't resist. Did I interrupt something?"

"Very funny. No, but you almost gave me a heart attack." Bella grabbed an apple from the counter. "Shit, I bet I need to feed Renee," she added with a thoughtful glance to her apple.

"We can go out," I offered as a solution.

"Or we could order pizza," Rose suggested.

"Shoot Alice a text and ask her what Renee wants to do," Bella said to Rose.

Rose did so, and within seconds her phone was chiming with a response. "Renee says get ready she's taking everyone out."

Bella grumbled.

"I'll get my things from the car." I kissed Bella on the cheek and walked out to retrieve my bag. Bella turned and headed to her room.

She and I showered, separately, and dressed for dinner. Bella looked amazing in a pair of dark denim jeans and a white button up that fit her snuggly. She struggled with her boobs, trying to tuck them in and cover them up. I longed to help her, knowing that I didn't want anyone else to see her cleavage, but resisted. I was afraid one thing would lead to another.

"You look beautiful," I whispered against her neck as I slid my arms around her waist and pressed my chest to her back.

We stood momentarily, eyes locked in the mirror, before she broke the silence. "I guess we better head out there."

We walked casually into the living area. Rose was sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine. "Alice called. They want us to meet them at Quinn's. They are already there, and drinking while they wait."

"Great." Bella rolled her eyes. "Let's go. We can take my truck."

"Hell no!" Rose and I answered simultaneously.

Bella giggled, "Fine. We'll take the rental."

I pulled the keys from my pocket and pressed the button to unlock the doors. Bella stood by the driver's door, hand outstretched.

"What?" I asked.

She grinned. "It makes more sense for me to drive. I know where we're going."

I pulled my phone from my pocket. "GPS, Bella."

She frowned, but must have decided it wasn't worth the fight. She walked to the passenger side and climbed in. I opened the rear passenger door for Rosalie, and then slid into the driver's seat. I handed my phone to Bella. "Do you want to plug the info in?"

She furrowed her brow, but took the phone. "It would've been much easier if I would've just driven us there." She pressed the buttons on the phone and then handed it back to me. The three of us chatted as we drove. It wasn't a short drive, but it passed fairly quickly. Bella held my hand. I could tell she was nervous by the way she gnawed at her lip. I tried to soothe her by rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb.

The restaurant came in to view as we came down Pike Street. Bella directed me to parking, and the three of us made our way into the restaurant.

Finding Renee and Alice was a very easy task. Even with the dark wooded atmosphere, and muted light, you couldn't miss the two tiny ladies surrounded by a large group as one, I assumed to be Renee, told what appeared to be the most interesting story in the world. Grand gestures included. Her arms were flying around; she was standing above them, on a barstool I imagined.

"Jesus Christ," Bella whispered more to herself than anyone else.

"She's definitely NOT Jesus Christ," Rose chuckled. "Renee Dwyer! You get your fine ass down from there!" Rose yelled across the pub.

Renee turned, squealed, and climbed down from the stool. She made her way through the sea of spectators, two of which I quickly noticed were Jasper and Emmett. They had flown in with me, and upon landing had decided to rent a car of their own. I guessed Jasper had called Alice as she was on her way to pick up Renee.

"Rosalie! How are you?" She hugged her tightly. Emmett came to Rose's side and pulled her away from Renee.

"Sorry, Renee, but you have to give this one up. Go pounce on them." He pointed to Bella and me.

Renee turned, teared up, and walked toward us.

She was small, like Bella, with some of the same features. Wide, brown doe eyes, dark hair, and flawless skin. Their body shape was the same too: small, slim, with curvy hips and perfect legs. Renee was kind of a fox.

As much as they looked alike, they couldn't have appeared more different. Renee was loud and demanded attention. Bella was quiet and hated attention. Renee wore an oversized dress that was, quite frankly, as loud as she was. Bella was tailored and neat. Bella's purse was leather and medium in size. Renee had a humongous bohemian looking thing draped across her body.

"My baby!" She grabbed Bella in a tight hug and rocked her back and forth.

The restaurant was crowded, so I missed the private conversation they had while they hugged. Bella was smiling; Renee was clearly doting. She even dropped to a crouching position and pulled Bella's shirt up. She talked and kissed her.

"Mom!" Bella pulled her shirt back into position and pulled her mom up by her bicep.

"Sorry, baby! I'm just so excited for this little bun in the oven! My daughters having a baby! A round on me!" she called across the bar. I looked for the waiter to protest, since Renee looked a little like a crazy hippy. They just poured the drinks and smiled.

The bar went into an uproar.

"Mom, stop!" Bella reprimanded. I could tell she hated the attention that it brought her. Strangers were congratulating her and touching her. I stepped closer to her. It was mostly an involuntary move.

Renee noticed. I took a small step away, and blushed.

She smiled appreciatively. "Well, well. A protective one. Nice."

I nodded slightly.

"Mom, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Renee Dwyer, my mom."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Dwyer," I said politely and offered my hand.

Renee was having none of that. "Oh, come here, son!" She pushed past my offered hand and wrapped her arms around my neck. "We are family now!"

I reluctantly released Bella, and hugged her back.

"It's so nice to meet you Edward." She stepped back and slid her hands down my arms until she was clutching my hands. "My my, Baby. He's handsome." She grabbed my jaw and twisted my face to the right and then to the left. "Look at that bone structure. And what big hands you have." She pulled one of my hands in front of her face to examine.

"You know what they say about a man with large hands, Renee," Rosalie called from her spot beside Emmett.

Renee's eyebrows shot into her hairline. "I sure do." She stepped back and eyed me up and down.

"Mother! Stop it!" Bella stealth whispered, and stepped in front of me. She also shot Rose a warning glance, which sent her into a fit of laughter.

Bella turned to me. "I'm sorry," she said.

I smirked, and lowered my head to whisper. "It's okay, Bella. Do you think I should show her my feet?"

Bella smacked at my chest.

"Our table is ready," Alice chirped as she and Jazz joined us. He offered his knuckles over the heads of the ladies. I bumped mine to his in response.

"I'm glad you all are here," I said to him as we followed our group to the table. Emmett and Jasper had flown in with me. We had business to attend to, plus they were missing their ladies. Having them here as moral support for the meeting with Renee was just an added bonus.

"That lady is something else," Jasper said with a chuckle. "You're in for it, dude."

"So, I gather," I responded as we took our seats.

I was flanked by Bella and Alice. Renee sat directly across from me, having made Rosalie scoot down so she could sit there. Emmett frowned as Rosalie abided, placing Renee between the two.

Renee noticed his expression. "Oh, please big boy. You will survive." Everyone laughed at her comment.

The waiter prompted us for our drink order.

"I'll have water," Bella said.

"You can have a glass of wine while you're pregnant," Renee interjected.

"No way!" I said a little louder than necessary.

"It's not harmful," Renee argued.

I looked to Bella to gage her thoughts on it. She looked confused, and a little disgusted.

"I'm not drinking while I'm pregnant." She looked pointedly at Renee.

"Technically you already have," Alice interjected.

Bella's eyes widened. "Yeah, but I didn't know then. That doesn't count." She appeared remorseful.

I placed my arm on the back of her chair, and rubbed her shoulder with my thumb. She glanced up at me through her lashes; she was blushing, and smiled a small smile.

"It won't hurt the baby that early. I checked," I whispered against her hair, and placed a kiss there.

"Me, too," she said quietly.

Everyone placed their drink order, and the waiter left us with a smirk in Renee's direction. He seemed entertained.

"So, Edward, let's hear your story," Renee pulled my attention back to her.

I took a deep breath and rubbed my jaw roughly. I made a mental note to shave. "Well, I'm 24 years old. I live in New York City. I share ownership of a bar with Emmett and Jasper." I waved my hand toward each as I said their name. "Not really a lot to tell." I shrugged.

A group of waiters returned with our drinks, and our orders were taken. I hoped it would lead to a change in subject. Rosalie apparently didn't.

"Whatever!" Rose said as she tipped her wine glass. Emmett chuckled from his seat.

"So let's hear it then. I love a good story!" Renee clapped happily, and then took a long draw from her beer.

"Ummm," I hesitated.

"His mother thought he was gay until Bella came along!" Alice said with a laugh.

I gasped, and elbowed her. "I don't think that's necessary information." I tried to whisper the words, but they came out louder than intended.

Renee was folded over in laughter. "That's hilarious! I can't wait to meet your mother!"

"She didn't really think that," I offered in explanation. As she continued to laugh, I just gave up and let her have her fun.

Bella comforted me now with a hand on my thigh. "Renee shit her pants one time while playing Mary in the church Christmas program," she said. The entire table erupted in laughter.

Renee's eyebrows went up and she grinned appreciatively. "Looks like he's not the only protective one."

"Oh, they have this whole thing going on," Alice explained. "She goes a little crazy when someone threatens him, and he….well, he would have her in an armored suit if she would allow it."

Jasper agreed and added, "That baby don't stand a chance. Instead of diapers, you better just stock up on bubble wrap."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"That's sweet," Renee said. "They're in love."

Bella, having been mid-swallow, choked and sputtered. I stopped breathing, hoped to fall dead, and looked everywhere but at the faces watching us. I finally got it together enough to offer Bella some assistance, which was nothing more than an "Are you okay?" and a rough smack on the back.

"I'm fine," she said through watery eyes and the cloth napkin against her mouth.

"What is wrong with you?" Bella spat at Renee.

The wait staff arrived with our food, interrupting the conversation. I was pleased to have the distraction of food and hoped that particular subject would be left alone.

No such luck.

"Well, aren't you?" Renee began after our food was placed on the table and we were alone again. "I mean, you did get married. And you're having a baby." She said the word baby with such sweetness. The look on her face was of excitement and happiness. Esme would love her.

"I told you we're taking it slow," Bella answered.

Renee laughed. "Honey, I hate to tell you, but this," she motioned between Bella and me, "this is definitely NOT taking it slow."

Bella scoffed, and then said, "It doesn't matter what you think this," she mimicked Renee's movement and ran her hand through the air between us, "is. It is not your life. We are figuring it out."

Renee appeared wounded, and then she smiled a thin lipped smile. "I love how independent you are, baby." She then turned her attention back to me.

"She's stubborn, Edward. A lot like her father." She leaned toward me, and whispered, "But, she's also loyal, and caring, and nurturing, and beautiful. I hope you realize that she is the jackpot you hit in Vegas." She snickered at her pun, and patted my hand gently. "Okay, enough with the serious stuff, who wants to hear about me shitting my pants in the tabernacle?"

Emmett was the first to answer with a "HELL YES!" Rose scrunched her nose, and excused herself to the restroom. We all ate and chatted, laughed and drank. By the time we were finished, Bella and Alice were the only ones sober.

"I'm staying at the Alexis," Renee announced as she slid her credit card to the waiter. "I can just walk there."

"We'll drop you off," I said as I stood. "I'll be right back. Restroom." I offered in explanation.

Emmett stood and followed me. "What about the mother in law?" he asked with a heavy clap to my back. "She's fun!" he added with a laugh.

"Yeah. Loads," I answered sarcastically. I looked around for our waiter, spotted him, and made a beeline. I wanted to get to him before he swiped Renee's card.

Emmett followed me.

I caught up with the waiter in time to swap the cards, signed the receipt, and then made my way to the restroom. Emmett followed, chatting about Renee and how lucky I was to have such a kick ass mother in law.

"How's Bella's dad? Is he cool too?" he asked as we pissed.

"He pulled a gun on me, Emmett."

He chuckled, "So, yeah. He's cool."

I flipped him off as I walked to the sink.

Back at the table, Renee was standing with her arm around Bella. They were chatting with the rest of the group.

She saw us walk up, and approached me slowly. I could tell she was a little more than tipsy.

"That was sneaky, Edward Cullen."

I smirked.

"Ahhh! There it is. That's how you got her! I couldn't figure it out until just now. It's the smirk!" Renee seemed proud of her discovery. "Bella never went for the pretty boy," she continued. "You're a smartass. A little challenging and a lot of fun." She looked to Bella. "See, you do have some of your mother in you."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Come on, Mom. Let's go." She took her by the arm and tugged her to the door. The rest of us followed.

Parking was on the street, so we were soon to our vehicle. We quickly discussed how to get the third car home. Emmett offered to drive, but was immediately shot down by the group when he tripped and stumbled. We decided to valet the car at Renee's hotel and pick it up tomorrow.

"I'll drive it! I'm just right around the block," Renee stated with a slight wobble.

"Mom, we'll just drive you. We go right by there." Bella took Renee's hand and pulled her toward our car. Renee agreed, but turned back to the others.

"It was nice to meet you, Emmett, Jasper. I'll see you all tomorrow! Drive safely!" Renee shouted over the two cars that were between ours and theirs.

They waved, and said goodbye. Jasper, being mostly sober, followed us in the rental and pulled it up to the valet. He handed over the keys, tipped the valet, and then climbed in the car with Alice.

The short drive around the block was just enough time to lull Renee to sleep in the backseat.

"Mom," Bella said as she nudged her.

Renee snorted and turned her head.

"MOM!" Bella yelled louder.

"What?" Renee jumped forward in the seat. "I'm up!" she said as she fumbled for her purse, and with the seat belt. "Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow. Would you like to have lunch?" She finally found her room key in the huge bag.

Bella and I agreed to meet Renee for lunch. Renee gave me and then Bella one last hug and exited the car.

Bella exhaled a huge breath, and relaxed into the seat. "That was exhausting," she said quietly.

"It wasn't so bad. I like her." I took her hand and smiled. "She's a straight shooter. I like that."

Bella laughed. "Yeah, well she's a lunatic as well. She's alright though." She watched out the window for her mother to make it inside and then pulled away.

It was late, and the drive home was long. I apologized repeatedly for drinking. I felt horrible that she had to drive me home. How shitty was that?

"It's okay," she replied after each apology. "I'm fine."

The house was quiet when we got home. All vehicles were parked and accounted for, but no one was to be seen. Bella and I laughed as we knew what was going on behind the closed doors.

"Watch this," Bella whispered as she tiptoed toward Rose's door. I snickered and stood across from her at Alice's door.

Bella held up her fingers. 1. 2. 3.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG_

"FIRE!" Bella yelled.

"FIRE! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!" I repeated over the sound of my fist banging on the door loudly.

We heard a scream and a long spew of expletives. Bella and I ran to end of the hall, and watched through teary eyes as both doors flew open, and four very naked bodies flew through them. They crashed in to one another as they fought with and tripped over the blankets and clothes they had grabbed to cover up with. Alice had an armful of clothes, still on the hangers. Emmett was shoving Jasper off of him after they had tumbled to the floor.

"Get it off! Get your wiener off of me!" Emmett yelled at Jasper.

I couldn't breathe. I slid down the wall holding my stomach; tears were streaming down my face. Bella was holding onto the other wall, hand on her stomach, hair curtained around her face, as she bent forward and laughed so hard that no sound came out.

I suddenly realized we were the only ones making any noise. The naked group had stopped their fumbling, and was staring at us. Pissed.

"What the fuck, man," Emmett yelled as he jerked the blanket that Jasper was standing on and covered himself up.

"Very funny!" Rosalie added.

"You deserved that!" Bella replied, still laughing.

Rose flipped her off and walked back through the bedroom door. Emmett followed, slamming it for emphasis.

"You're paying for my dry cleaning," Alice stated plainly. "I think Emmett's balls were on my Armani." She gathered her lot and returned to her room.

Jasper offered and appreciative grin, tossed the blanket in Alice's room, and walked naked to where Bella and I were.

"Kudos." He fist bumped me and joined Alice.

I stood and turned to Bella. She was wide eyed and frozen in her spot on the floor.

I laughed. "Come on, baby. We'll pour bleach in your eyes in the morning."

She shook her head, either in disbelief or in attempt at removing the image of Jasper's cock from her memory.

"Did you see that thing?" she whispered as we walked to her room.

I feigned hurt with an exaggerated hand to my chest. "Oh, Bella. That hurt. It's rude to comment on how large another man's dick is to your current…." I trailed off, unsure of exactly what I should call myself.

"Uh," Bella stuttered momentarily. "Sorry?" she asked with a small smile.

I grinned back.

"Alice is just so small," she said as we entered her bedroom.

I chuckled.

We went through our bathroom routine, something I could definitely get used too. It felt very domestic to do the mundane day to day things with her. I liked it. I followed her to the bed, and curled up beside her.

It was dark, and quiet. I thought she was asleep when her voice broke through the silence.

"What do you want to be, Edward?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied, unsure of what she was asking.

She thought for a moment before answering. "I mean to me," she said quietly. Her back was against my chest so I could only see her profile. I started to turn her, but decided that maybe we were both more comfortable with the mask of darkness.

"Everything." It was the truth.

She nodded, but then added, "I can't very well introduce you as Edward, my everything." I saw the smile on her lips and the way her eye crinkled just at the corner.

"Bella, you are doing nothing for my ego tonight. First Jasper, and now this."

She elbowed me gently. "You know what I mean."

"I know." I nuzzled into her neck. "I do like the sound of Edward, my everything, though." I kissed her neck.

"I'm sure you do, cocky bastard," she replied. "You don't want to talk about this?"

I pulled my head from her neck. She thought I was trying to avoid the subject. "Sure I do. I just don't really know what to say, Bella."

Her breath caught for a moment, and she exhaled slowly. "Well, I don't either, but we need to figure some of these things out. We have to find a way to communicate when things are bothering us. This bothers me. I don't like not knowing what our status is."

Her spiel shocked me.

She turned her head into her pillow. "God, that came out wrong," she said into it. She huffed, and pulled her face back out. She sat up, and crossed her legs in front of her. She was facing me now.

I mimicked her move and sat across from her, ready to have this conversation. No hiding, no lying, no bullshit. Just she and I figuring things out.

She played with the hem of the t-shirt she was sleeping in for a few seconds before looking at me. "Band-Aid moment," she said.

I nodded and smiled through the dark. My eyes had adjusted, and I was able to see her face.

She looked down, nodded with determination, and began, "I just feel like I'm in limbo. This baby is coming in six months. I am living with two roommates in a house that barely holds the three of us. My job is great, but what am I going to do when this baby gets here? Seattle is huge. What if I find the wrong daycare?"

"You won't," I said quickly, and brushed my thumb over her knee.

She continued as if I hadn't spoken. "I can't stay here. I need to move, Edward. Their lives," she motioned toward the door, "they don't deserve to have to accommodate me and a baby. That's a huge inconvenience for them."

My heart hurt. I had no idea she was feeling this way. I had tried repeatedly to provide for her, to take care of her and BC and she wouldn't allow it.

Bella played with the end of her hair. "I just don't know what your plans are, and I feel like I'm waiting. I don't have time to wait. I have to start preparing."

I scrubbed my hands over my face. It was time to lay it all on the line.


End file.
